Partners
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: He was always there for her, and she for him. They were a unit, a pair. When they worked together, nothing was too big a challenge. They were partners. AU where Kirito brings Asuna with him after the first floor boss.
1. Partners

**Keep in mind I've only watched the anime so far. If any details are left out, I apologize. Just going from what I saw. This chapter will be original content just because I'm starting at episode two's end. Enjoy!**

"What about you?" Kirito paused.

What about him?

What he'd just said was completely redundant. Solo players had a limit, yet he was leaving her here. He didn't quite understand it himself, so he weighed his options carefully. On one hand, he could take her with him, she was helpful and had been of great use in defeating the boss.

On the other hand... well, Kirito couldn't find a con for letting her tag along. Aside from wanting to be alone due to his beater status, taking Asuna with him could really only be beneficial. He sighed, turning to face her with a slight smile.

"Are you coming, or not?" He asked. He watched as Asuna's face lit up and she nodded, following him up the stairs.

"Hey!" Kirito turned back around to find Kibaou glaring at them, mainly Asuna. "You go with that beater, and your just as bad as he is!" Asuna huffed.

"Without Kirito, we'd all be dead," Asuna shot back, "You owe him your pathetic life."

"I don't owe that beater anything!"

"Would you rather have died?" She retorted. Silence fell upon the raiding party, "Without him here to inform us about the boss or defeat Illfang, we'd be de..."

"Asuna," Kirito firmly said, grabbing her wrist, "Leave it." Asuna opened her mouth, as if she wanted to add something, but she didn't. He released her wrist, and they started walking to the nearest village.

* * *

As they arrived at Urbus, Kirito turned to Asuna.

"Do you need any supplies or anything?" He asked her. She pondered his question for a moment.

"Yeah, I could use a few supplies." Kirito nodded, and pulled up his map.

"The market district is over here," He told her. "If you need anything, it'll be there." He looked back up at her, "Meet me by this inn in... 3 hours?" She nodded, marking the inn and market on her own map.

"Alright, got it...oh! Hold on a sec!" Asuna yelled. She pulled her menu back up, swiping and pressing a few buttons. Soon, a message popped up on his screen.

A friend request.

He paused and looked at her. She was grinning. "If we'll be traveling together, best to keep my eye on you, right?" Kirito managed a chuckle and accepted the request. As Asuna ran off towards the market, Kirito sighed and stood still for a moment. He could see other members of the raiding party passing, giving him dirty looks and muttering about how Asuna had already ditched him.

He ignored them. Kirito really couldn't care less how people thought about him online, even if this was the death game. There's a reason why he took on the beater status. Their opinions were as meaningful to him as the slime mobs he had killed on the way to the city. Kirito silently scoffed at them, then realized he should be buying supplies.

He began walking in the direction Asuna had gone, looking through the market district. He hadn't bothered himself with asking what she may have needed, probably just an easy sword mending at the blacksmith and a few healing potions. Kirito himself was looking for a new blade, or just a mending at the blacksmith if no better option was availible.

"Greetings, customer!" The weapon salesman said, startling him as he was blindly walking through the street. "Can I interest you in my fine wares?" Kirito opened the barter menu and skimmed quickly through the menu, looking for anything that matched or was better than his current sword. He found nothing, but he sold some of his lower level loot and made it for the inn, already exhausted.

As he reached the inn, and figured he would wait for Asuna, so they could get the same room.

Oh...wait.

It then occurred to him that Asuna was a teenage girl, and that she may have been uncomfortable with that idea. He'd wait anyway. He layed down on the couch in the lobby and closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of Diavel dying in front of him. He had a terrible feeling he wouldn't survive this game, but he shrugged the thought off. Kirito should be focusing on how to survive in a death game, not envisioning his so-called death.

He was interrupted as the door to the inn opened, revealing his chestnut haired teammate.

"Hey, Kirito-kun!" She said. Kirito noticed the basket she was carrying. "Did you get a room yet?"

"No," He replied. "I was waiting for you, just to see if you wanted to share a room or not. Cause, you're... y'know, you might be uncomfortable with it and all..." He trailed off, his eyes staring at the floor. Asuna's face flushed slightly, and Kirito couldn't help but feel he was the same.

"Well, thanks for the consideration, I suppose," She said, shaking her head. "But I'll be fine sharing a room, just turn around if I'm changing." Kirito nodded, and approached the innkeeper, taking a room with two beds. As they climbed the stairs, Kirito couldn't help but notice the delicious aroma coming from the basket in Asuna's hands.

He wondered if she'd gotten dinner while she was out. That would've been a nice gesture. He unlocked the door to the room, complete with a satisfying click of the key. They entered, and Kirito threw himself on the bed to the far side of the room.

"Wake me up when we leave, alright?" He called behind him. Kirito then heard her huff.

"You don't want to eat?" She asked. Kirito turned and saw her unwrapping the basket, revealing a meal that made Kirito drool. "I was practicing my cooking skill, and figured I'd take some home for my partner to try," Asuna finished shyly, smiling at him.

Partner.

Is that what they were? Partners?

"Want a taste?" Asuna broke him out of his trance. Kirito nodded, and grabbed a sandwich. As he bit into it, an explosion of flavor enveloped his mouth. He moaned in delight, which made Asuna giggle. "Is it good?" She asked, and Kirito groaned in response.

"That was amazing," Kirito sighed, falling back onto Asuna's bed. "You better level that skill up..."

"I planned too, but if you like it that much, I'll try even harder..." She told him, and he grinned. "Hey, Kirito-kun." He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't thanked you for...back there." Her hands were wrapped tightly in her lap. "If you hadn't known the bosses attack pattern, we might all be..." Asuna trailed.

"I'm sure you guys would've managed." Kirito replied. Not likely, He thought to himself.

"Still, you were a big help!" She said, smiling at him. "So, thanks." He nodded, and they stared at each other for longer than he was comfortable with. "So, where are we going tomorrow?" Kirito sat up, and started to talk.

"I was thinking we could go and level up in a dungeon. We really need some money, and some good drops could be useful too." She nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that sounds good!"

"And getting you some armor would be good too. You can't spend the whole game in those casual clothes." Kirito said, slightly teasing her.

"Are you suggesting we go shopping?" She exclaimed happily.

"After grinding?"

* * *

Kirito wandered through the dungeon, staying close to Asuna. They hadn't encountered anything too impressive yet, but Kirito knew this dungeon. He had cleared it during the beta, and knew some good random loot spawned at the end. He was planning on giving most of it to Asuna, she needed it way more than him.

As they approached the end, Kirito spotted a chest.

"Keep your eyes open," He warned, "We're at the end." She nodded, and they proceeded. When they got close, a giant figure dropped from the ceiling. It had dark purple skin and a spiked giant club, wearing nothing but a loin cloth. It had 4 eyes, all of which glowed a dark, demonic red.

"Damn, it's ugly." Asuna muttered. Kirito couldn't help but agree with her. It swung at them, and they retaliated in kind, hacking away at it's legs, causing it to stumble. Wow, Kirito thought. It's so much easier with two people. The boss's health bar was draining rather fast, and Kirito watched as he swung at Asuna.

She easily countered the attacks, slicing his arm.

"One more, Kirito-kun!" She told him.

"Get ready," He told her.

"Right!"

Kirito charged forward, attacking the ogre like creature, but the attack was blocked, just as he wanted.

"Switch!" He shouted, and as he fell back, Asuna charged in and delivered the final blow, which exploded the creature.

"Yes!" She shouted, turning to Kirito and holding up her hand for a high five. He gave her one.

"What was the last attack bonus?" Kirito asked. He knew this dungeon had a random spawn for it's loot. The LAB was not a predetermined item like Illfang. Asuna looked through her inventory and gasped.

"Uh, does it usually drop a rare item?" She asked warily. Kirito looked over her shoulder.

Coat of Sunrise

Kirito rolled his eyes. The opposite of his own coat. Asuna equipped it, and Kirito's guess was correct. It was a blind white coat, rivaling his own black one.

"So, We're twinning now?" Asuna asked. Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." He scratched his head, and laughed.

**Sorry if it was kinda bad, but it's my first SAO fic. Next time with be the Moonlit black cats. Leave a review!**


	2. The Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Wow, thanks for the response guys! I appreciate it! I hope this chapter is long enough. It should be, seeing as I had the Moonlit black cats episode playing next to me so I could place Asuna where she needed to also means it's almost a cut and paste of the actual episode. Enjoy!**

April 8th, 2023 11th floor, Taft

"Here's to us, The Moonlit Black Cats!"

"Cheers!" Kirito raised his glass halfheartedly, as did Asuna. Ducker turned to them.

"And here's to Kirito-san and Asuna-san, our saviors!" He claimed.

"Cheers!" The others shouted, and Kirito and Asuna replied in kind. Kirito wasn't much for big shows of his strength. All he and Asuna had done was save them when they were in a pinch, nothing more, nothing less. Now he was getting treated to dinner for his efforts. They all began to thank them, and Kirito couldn't help but feel this was a bit much.

"Seriously," He said. "It's no big deal. Asuna and I did what we needed too" Asuna nodded next to him.

"I was really scared." The girl exclaimed. "So I was relieved when you came to save me" Kirito nodded understandingly. Asuna chuckled.

"You shouldn't have worried. Kirito has a thing for saving cute girls" She said with a sly smirk. Kirito smiled into his drink.

"I saved you, didn't I?" He retorted, which earned him a glare from his partner.

"You did not save me, I could've managed without you" She shot back, crossing her arms and huffing. Kirito chuckled.

"You didn't even realize your party member health bars and names appeared on your HUD" He told her. "You needed me." Asuna and Kirito shared a glare before she returned to her drink. The whole group chuckled.

"Are you guys partners?" Ducker asked. Asuna nodded.

"We've been together since the first floor." Kirito said, and immediatedly realized how that sounded. "Traveling, that is" The guys gave him suggestive glances, but he ignored them. Asuna and he were close, no doubt, but he didn't feel like that about her.

"Um, Kirito-san, Asuna-san..." Kirito turned to find the guild leader, Keita, approaching him. "I realize this is prying, but what's your guys' levels?" Kirito immediatedly knew he was going to lie. His trusty companion, however, didn't share that view.

"We're both level four..." Asuna was cut off as Kirito elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to double over. She shot him an irritated look, but he coughed and looked away, ignoring the big 40 on his HUD.

"We're around level twenty" He said for her, in which made Keita smile.

"Wow, that's pretty close to us" Keita said. "I'm amazed you guys have survived so long with just the two of you" Asuna snorted before Kirito could respond.

"If he didn't have me to cook for him, he'd have died of starvation a long time ago." She said flatly, which made Kirito sweat drop.

"Heh, guilty" He said. "But don't be so polite, Keita. We don't usually go for big groups of mobs, anyway. Just the lone one or two" Keita nodded.

"I understand this may be a terrible time, but..." Keita rubbed the back of his head. "But how about you guys join our guild?" Asuna and Kirito looked at each other. Keita clapped the girl on the head. "This girls name is Sachi. I'm planning on having her become a forward with a sword and shield, but she's kind of clueless.I was hoping you guys could coach her." Sachi glared at him.

"Quit belittling me" She muttered irritably. "It's only natural I'd be scared, getting thrown into close combat all of the sudden."

"Just hide behind your shield." Ducker suggested.

"Your always such a scaredy cat" Tetsuo said, causing everyone to laugh. Sachi just looked pissed off.

"Everyone here is a member of our schools PC research club." Keita explained. "But, don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll fit right in." Kirito watched as everyone smiled in their direction. He felt rather pressured.

"Then... I think we'll accept" Kirito said, turning to confirm that with Asuna, who nodded. The whole guild nodded and came to welcome them, and Kirito couldn't help but feel bad for lying.

* * *

Kirito was preparing to go to sleep when his door opened. He turned to find Asuna standing there, looking rather irritated.

"Why?" Was all she said, placing her hands on her hips. Kirito was confused.

"Huh?" Was all he said. She sighed as she entered, and sat down next to him, turning to face him.

"Why did you lie about our levels?" She asked. "I don't get it" Kirito looked away from her accusing chestnut orbs.

"I doubt they'd want such high leveled player in their guild." He replied. "That, and if they did know, they'd know the more difficult mobs are spawning due to our level, not theirs." Asuna sighed at his response.

"That sounds just like you" She replied. "Always doing the wrong thing for the right reasons" Kirito nodded with a grin, he'd learned long ago arguing with her never helped. "I just hope they don't find out, I'll feel terrible" Kirito agreed with her on that one, he felt the same way.

"Go get some sleep" He told her. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She nodded, and got up to leave. Kirito lied down, pondering what he had gotten him and his partner into.

May 9th, 2023 20th floor, Sunlit forest

Kirito stood with the rest of the guild as they took on the mantis mob. It swung at Sachi, who blocked it in fear.

"Sachi. step back!" He shouted, running towards her. He sliced off it's bladed arm before it could land it's attack, and Sachi stumbled backwards. "Tetsuo, switch!" He shouted. The mace attacker ran in and delivered the final blow, exploding the mantis into tiny bits, and grinned. He laughed in triumph as his screen showed him he had leveled up, and the others congratulated him as Kirito and Asuna watched from afar.

They had all retired from hunting on the grass, and Kirito was sitting next to Keita and Asuna.

"Wow," Keita said in awe" "The clearing group made it past the 28th floor?"

"Amazing" Kirito muttered.

"Yeah" Asuna agreed.

"What do you guys think is the difference between them and us?" Keita suddenly asked, surprising the duo.

"Information, most likely" Kirito said as Asuna nodded.

"They do monopolize all the best training spots" Asuna added, biting into her whole grain bar halfheartedly. "That's probably it"

"Yeah, that's partially it" Keita agreed, "But I'm sure it's mostly willpower." Kirito and Asuna watched him as he sat up. "The determination to protect your friends- all players. Even though we're being protected, I like to believe we're just as determined. My friends safety is my top priority, but I'd like to join the clearing group one day."

'Yeah, your right" Kirito agreed. Keita shrugged as Asuna giggled.

"Yo, leader," Ducker said, jumping off the cliff above them. "Nice speech!" He put Keita in a headlock.

"Watch it," Keita warned. Everyone else laughed and jumped down.

"So we'll be allied with the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of the Blood?" Tetsuo asked.

"That a problem?" Keita asked. "We'll aim high. We'll all have to reach level thirty first" Kirito felt a surge of guilt course through him, and he was sure Asuna felt the same way. They'd passed level thirty before even joining the guild. _If the black cats make it too the front lines_ He thought to himself. _Keita's ideals could change the unsociable atmosphere there. _Kirito looked down when he realized his own level sat at 48. Asuna's was 48 as well. He felt bad for lying, but he and Asuna had hide it well enough. He just hoped nothing bad happened.

* * *

"I have some news for you all" Keita announced as he stood in front of everyone. "Including last hunt's spoils, we've got 2000,000 col!" Everyone gasped.

"Having our own house won't be a dream for much longer!" Tetsuo shouted happily.

"How about we get Sachi some new armor?" Sasamaru asked, which earned him a pained glance from the mentioned girl.

"Sounds good," Keita agreed.

"I'm fine with what I have" Sachi announced quietly.

"Don't be so reserved." Ducker scolded. "We can't make Kirito and Asuna be the vanguard constantly." Sachi cast Kirito and his partner an apologetic look.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"It's alright" Asuna said with a smile, waving the girl off. "Kirito-kun and I are fine, aren't we?" Asuna turned when she asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Sachi" He told her. She nodded quietly.

"I know it's hard Sachi" Keita said frankly. "But you've almost got it"

"But Asuna and Kirito are so much better at it then me..." She trailed off ,which only intensified Kirito's guilt about his level. He couldn't do this for much longer.

May 16th, 2023 28th floor, Wolf Plains

Kirito wandered with Asuna at his side, towards the plains. The two were on they're way back after a small hunting party.

"See anything?" Kirito asked, to of which he got a shake of Asuna's head. They trailed up towards the plains, and Kirito saw an inspiring sight.

"Klein?" He asked out loud.

"You know him?" Asuna asked. Kirito remembered that Asuna hadn't met the man he taught when the death game started. As Klein finished, he looked up and caught Kirito's eye.

"Hey!" He called. "If it isn't Kirito!" He ran towards him, but slowed slightly when he saw Asuna. "uhhh..." Klein trailed.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you guys" Kirito said. "Asuna, this is Klein, I met him way back on the first day. Klein, this is Asuna. She's my...partner" Asuna smiled at Klein.

"Kirito never mentioned you" She said with a chuckle, Klein joined her in laughing.

"Sounds like Kirito" Klein replied. "Always the quiet one" Kirito sighed.

"Excuse us Klein, we have to go" Asuna walked past Klein, but he grabbed Kirito by the shoulder.

"She's pretty hot, man" He muttered, which made Kirito ball his fists. "She yours, or what?"

"No, she's just a friend, it isn't like that" Kirito muttered. Klein laughed as Kirito went after Asuna.

"Whatever you say, man."

* * *

Kirito and Asuna had gotten back to town when a message popped up on their screens. As Kirito opened it, it explained that Sachi had wandered off and hadn't returned. He turned to Asuna.

"Let's split up," He suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way" Asuna made a fake worried face.

"Are you sure?" She drawled. "We haven't been apart in forever!" Kirito gave her a look and she sighed. "Your no fun at all, you know that?" She asked, walking away from him in search of Sachi. Kirito walked in another direction, activating his player finder as he did. He saw Sachi's footsteps, and decided to follow them. He soon found her, sitting near the waterway.

"Sachi!" He called, and she turned to look at him as he approached.

"Kirito?" She asked.

"Everyone's worried," He said, and she looked away. He sat down a ways away from her.

"Hey, Kirito" She said flatly. "Lets run away together" Kirito knew his eyes widened.

"From what?" he asked.

"This town," She replied. "The monsters, The black cats..." She trailed off.

"I can't leave Asuna" Kirito said, surprised that was the first thing that left his mouth. "We can't leave everyone..."

"And SAO" She finished, which made Kirito gulp.

"Are you suggesting a double suicide?" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe that'd be good" She replied. "I'm kidding. If I wanted to die, would I be hiding in town?" She had a good point. "But why can't we leave?" She suddenly asked. "Why are our lives at risk in a stupid game?"

"There's probably not any meaning" Kirito replied, leaning his head back.

"I'm afraid of dying" She said suddenly, and Kirito looked over at her in shock.

"You are?"

"Yeah, so much I can't even sleep anymore"

"You won't die" Kirito suddenly said. He was surprised he'd said such a thing.

"How do you know that?" Sachi demanded.

"The black cats aren't weak" he replied. "That and Asuna and I are more than enough as vanguards, that's excluding Tetsuo as well. This game won't be the end of you, I'm sure of it"

"I'll survive?"

"Definitely." She smiled at him, and Kirito noticed she had cried slightly. _I'm going to make sure she lives_

* * *

Kirito was looking through his menu when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" He called. The door opened, and Sachi stood there, clutching a pillow.

"Sorry," She murmured. "I still can't sleep." A quiet argument later left Kirito with half of the bed as Sachi took the other. _Asuna will never let me forget this if she wakes me up... _He was lost in his own thought when Sachi rolled over and stared at him. "Hey, Kirito" She said.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely survive" He told her, and she shook her head.

"No, that isn't it"

"What is it then?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Is... Asuna-san your girlfriend?" Had Kirito been drinking he'd have spit it out.

"What?" He managed.

"Your girlfriend" She repeated.

"N-no! We don't have a relationship like that!" He defended quickly, face growing red. Sachi giggled.

"Your blushing isn't helping your case, you know"

"Shut up and go to sleep"

Some other time...

"Alright, I'll be right back" Keita said. "Teleport to starting town" With that, he disappeared.

"Man, I didn't know it'd be so exciting buying our own house" Sasamaru said.

"That's what an old man would say!" Ducker told him rashly. There was silence momentarily.

"Let's go and make some money while he's gone" Tetsuo suggested.

"For furniture?" Sachi asked.

"How about one of the upper dungeons?" Ducker asked.

"I don't think that's a safe idea" Asuna said flatly. "I think it'd be best to go to our usual hunting spots."

"I agree with Asuna" Kirito said. "I don't think more money is worth the risk"

"It'd be much more efficient" Tetsuo said.

"With our levels, it'll be easy." Ducker pointed out. Kirito cast a glance over at Asuna, who looked just as worried. He wasn't worried about her or himself, they'd lied about their levels. The others might not be so lucky.

June 12th, 2023 27th floor, Dungeon

"See, we're fine"

"For now" Asuna replied.

"Just a bit more and we might make it too the front lines" Sasamaru said hopefully. Kirito was too busy checking for danger to listen. Ducker pressed his hand against the wall , and the secret passage opened up, revealing a single chest in the middle of the room. _here, since when? _He watched as everyone entered towards the chest.

"Kirito-kun..." Asuna began, but he had already sensed it as soon as he entered the room.

"No, stop!" It was too late, Ducker had opened the chest, and a red light bathed the room in it's respective color. "It's a trap" They were surrounded, and Kirito had a terrible feeling about this. "We need to get out of here!"

"Teleport to Taft!" Ducker called, but nothing happened.

"The crystal aren't working?" Sachi asked worriedly.

"An anti crystal zone?" Asuna demanded. "This is bad, we need to hold them off!"

Ducker was the first to fall.

He collapsed to the ground, and the mobs hacked away at his back, and his avatar disappeared in a burst. Kirito felt rage envelop as he continued to hack through his own mobs. Tetsuo was next. He fell back for a swing from the golem, and died.

"Tetsuo!" Sasamaru shouted.

"Damn it!" Asuna shouted angrily, stabbing a golem herself. Sasamaru tried to follow suit, but his spear got stuck, and the mob made quick work of him. Kirito felt rage coursing through him, if that was even possible. He charged through another wave, then another. He looked to his left. Sachi was in trouble.

"Sachi!" He shouted. He was not letting her die. Not her too.

"Kirito!" She shouted back, pushing a golem off her and reaching towards his outstretched hand.

She never made it. She was hit in the back, and she fell forward. Time slowed. Kirito saw her look up with a sad look on her face and say something. He couldn't hear her. He couldn't believe it. Sachi's avatar exploded, and Kirito wanted to die. He'd failed. He swore to protect her, and he hadn't.

"Kirito-kun!" The voice calling for him snapped him out of his stupor. He turned to his right to find Asuna still standing. She destroyed another and made eye contact with him. "Kirito-kun!" She shouted again. Her voice spurred him to act, he had to make sure she made it. _If I lose her, I'm not leaving this dungeon alive. I can't lose her too... _He fought his way to her ad eventually found himself back to back with her.

"How many to the exit?" He growled. She panted a bit before she responded.

"At least 25" She replied. "Are you good?" Kirito only nodded, rage still coursing through him.

"Let's go" He said, and they both charged.

December 24, 2023, 49th floor, Mujen

Kirito waited impatiently on the bench has people passed by him left and right. He was waiting for the broker, and soon they appeared.

"You're doing some pretty intense training lately" The broker said, approaching him.

"Information or not?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing to pay for. Some new event that wasn't in the beta" This was what he was looking for. "At midnight, they say, some event boss spawns. Nicholas the Renegade, under a certain fir tree. Even the Dragons and Knights are looking."

"Interesting" Kirito responded, getting up to leave.

"Your going to find him, aren't you" Kirito didn't reply, he didn't need to.

_Nicholas the Renegade... Is supposed to drop an item that can bring a player back from the dead. I need it, for them... for her..._

"Kirito-kun?" Kirito turned to find his partner watching him. "Did you find any information?" He nodded.

"Under a certain fir tree, he'll spawn. We'll get that item, and Sachi can return." Asuna was silent, she needn't say anything. He knew she was behind him, one hundred percent.

"We killed them" She finally said. Kirito nodded, he knew that. "We're the reason that they... that Keita..."

_Flashback_

_"They're... dead?" Keita managed, and Kirito didn't have the heart to look up. "And you two... are beaters?"_

_"Yeah" Asuna whimpered, holding herself tightly. Kirito wished he had the heart to comfort her. He didn't know what Keita would do, but they were in a safe zone, he couldn't murder them._

_"Beaters... like you two... didn't deserve to be with us! You got them killed!" Kirito flinched. Hearing Keita say it hurt all the more. Kirito looked up at the sudden sound. Keita had climbed up onto the railing, and jumped. Both he and Asuna tried to catch him, but they hadn't made it in time. Keita was gone as well. The Moonlit Black Cats were gone. Asuna began to sob and pushed herself into Kirito's chest, and Kirito wrapped his numb arms around her, trying his best to say comforting things._

* * *

Kirito watched the map as he and Asuna trailed through the snow on the 35th floor, towards the giant fir tree. Asuna had told him previously they had a good chance of death if they fought Nicholas, but Kirito didn't care. He would consider that penance for the evil things he had done to Keita and the rest.

"We're being followed," Asuna said suddenly. Kirito whipped around and drew his sword. He'd known that already, question was who. The teleportation affect went off, and Klein and his guild appeared.

"Yo" He said casually.

"You're following us?" Kirito demanded.

"Yeah," Klein replied. "Are you after that resurrection item too?" Kirito nodded. "Don't risk your lives for what might be a sham. This death game is serious. You two can't fight that thing on your own!"

"Save it" Asuna growled.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Klein demanded. "This thing isn't worth your lives! You two will die taking it on with just the two of you!" Kirito knew that, but he considered that possible penance for the things they had done to Keita and the rest. "Fight with us! Together we can beat it and whoever deals the last blow can have the item? Alright?"

"That'll mean nothing" Kirito growled, grabbing his sword. Klein's group reacted poorly, as Kirito was not after them. Before Klein could say anything, the teleportation effect went off again, and now they were surrounded by none other than the Divine Dragon Alliance.

"What is the alliance doing here?" Klein demanded, falling into rank with Kirito.

"They'll do anything for a rare item, the alliance." Asuna responded. Kirito was about to fight when Klein blade appeared in front of him.

"Kirito, Asuna, go and find the boss. We'll hold these guys back!" Kirito had never felt so much gratitude towards his former apprentice.

"Klein..." Kirito began, before Asuna grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Kirito-kun, Klein-san is trying to help us" Kirito nodded and ran beside her. As the two of them reached the base of the try, they looked up to see two balls of light blue streaking across the sky. As they watched Nicholas the Renegade dropped from the sky and roared at them. Kirito readied his weapon. "Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to find Asuna smiling sadly at him. "For the Black Cats" Kirito managed a weak smile back.

"For the Black Cats"

* * *

When Kirito and Asuna returned to Klein, the fight was already over, and he and his friends were lounging about. Klein looked up at their entrance.

"You guys find the item?" Klein asked. Kirito responded by throwing it to hi, and Klein caught it and opened the menu. "Target player...resurrection... within ten seconds?" That was all Kirito needed to hear. He and Asuna turned to walk away, when he felt Klein grab his arm. "Kirito...Asuna... Hey, are you two even listening?! You two have to survive, no matter what! Until the end... promise me I'll see you on that 100th floor, please!" Kirito felt Klein's grip on his arm slacken and they continued on their way.

"See ya" Kirito called hollowly over his shoulder as Klein dropped to his knees.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna sat quietly in there inn room. Kirito had his head down on the desk, and Asuna was lying down facing away from him on the bed. The clock struck midnight, and Kirito got a messgae. Stupid Klein, why couldn't he...

Sachi

Kirito gasped, he couldn't hold it back. How? What? When? Asuna rolled over with a moan, the tears had stained her face.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily. Kirito couldn't find his voice. Asuna stumbled up and looked over his shoulder. She gasped as well when she laid eyes on it. Kirito opened the gift box, and a tiny deice popped out and began to play a recording of Sachi's voice.

_Merry Christmas, Kirito. Kirito and Asuna, I should say. You two will definitely still be partners. If your hearing this, it probably means I'm dead. You know, the truth is, I never wanted to leave Starting town, but when I see people like my friends, you, and Asuna, so upbeat and confident, I knew I couldn't fight like that or I'd end up dead. That isn't anybodies fault but my own, mind you. Ever since that night, you continued to reassure me that I'd survive this game. So, if I am dead, odds are you're blaming yourself, Asuna as well. It isn't your fault. Truth is, I know you and Asuna were very high leveled. I saw your menu in the night, and snuck a peak at Asuna's when she wasn't looking. I never did figure out why you concealed your level from us, but I'm sure you both had your reasons. But just knowing how strong you and Asuna really were kept me going when it got really bad. Just knowing how capable you both were made me able to sleep at night. So, even if I, and all our friends die, make sure you live to see the end of this world. Learn why it existed, and why someone so weak like me found someone strong and caring like you. That's my last wish to you. I still have some time, how about a song?_

As Sachi's voice began to sing Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer. Kirito couldn't keep it in anymore. He began to sob, as Asuna already had over his shoulder. The longer she sang, the worse he felt. Even after she was done, the two of them sat there, leaning against each other, letting it all out. It's must've gone on for a few minutes.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito looked up at the teary chestnut orbs of his partner. "We'll... honor that wish, won't we?" Kirito sniffled, and nodded.

"Damn right we will. For everyone that couldn't" He replied. Asuna nodded, and stumbled back over to the bed, and crawled in, still holding back the rest of her tears. Kirito soon followed suit, replaying Sachi's song in his head a million times until sleep took him.

**The end of this chapter was better before I accidentally deleted it. Anyway, I'v been carefully analyzing the episode and rewriting it here all day, so hopefully you enjoyed. Leave a review!**


	3. The Flash and Black Swordsman

**I'm going to run something past you guys. This chapter is Silica, but going by the anime's chronology, the PKing in a safe zone sub arc thing would be next. But seeing as I'm not particularly fond of that, I was wondering if you guys would rather original content instead. That and Asuna is normally reintroduced as the vice commander of the Knights of the Blood in the same episode, so, was just wondering, just tell me in a review. That is if you actually read this or just skipped it, whatever.**

February 23rd, 2024 35th floor, Forest of Wandering

"What are you blabbering on about? You have that stupid lizard to heal you,so what do you need healing crystals for?" Silica balled her fists angrily and Pina growled.

"Right back at you!" She replied. "You fight from the safest position, so do you even need healing crystals?" Rosalia laughed.

"Of course I do, I'm not a cutesy little idol like you, Silica-chan, so the boys won't heal me" Silica huffed angrily. Rosalia made her so mad! Acting all high and mighty because she was older than Silica, ugh.

"Hey, take it easy..." One of their party members said quietly, Silica cared to little to remember his name.

"Fine," Silica growled, leaving the party quickly from her menu. "Have them, I'll never party with you again! Invites practically fall into my lap, after all" She turned and stormed away angrily.

"W-wait, Silica-chan!" She heard them call for her, but she didn't care, she didn't want to be around them anyway. She could handle herself.

* * *

Silica couldn't handle this on her own, even with Pina. The Drunken Apes backed her back against the trunk of the tree, and she was panting deeply. She dodged forward when one swung at her, and jumped away from the other two. As she landed, Pina healed her, bringing her back to around half health. The Apes approached her again, and she reached for a crystal, only to realize she had none. _I'm out of healing items!_ This grim reality settle in as one Ape landed a hit, sending her flying back into the tree. Her dagger flew far away, embedding itself in the ground. Her health went dangerously low. The Ape raised it's club again, and Silica looked around for something, anything to defend herself with. The Ape brought it's club down, and Silica flinched, preparing for the death blow.

Pina took the hit instead.

The little dragon hit the club head on, and hit the ground.

"Pina!" Silica stumbled as she crawled to the dragons side. "Pina! Pina!" She watched in shock as the little dragons health bar slowly drained to zero, and it began to glow. "Pina..." Her trusty companion lowered it's head, and Silica couldn't take it. She grabbed the dragon, beginning to cry as she hugged it. "Pina!" It didn't matter how much she begged, Pina was gone. The dragon exploded into a bunch of polygons. She felt a rock settle into her stomach. She slowly turned to face the approaching Apes. They were about to strike, but something happened. They started with shudder, as if they were struggling to attack her. Then, just like Pina, they exploded into tiny bits. Silica struggled to look past them, and saw two figures standing there. One was dressed in white, the other in black. One had chestnut hair, the one in white, while the other had black hair. "P-Pina..." Silica crawled over to the feather and grabbed in, finally beginning to sob.

"What's that feather?" She heard the male ask. Silica sniffled.

"It's Pina" She managed, "My partner" She heard the female make a surprised sound.

"You're a beast tamer?" She asked curiously. "I'm sorry, we didn't make it to save your friend" Silica shook her head violently.

"No, it's isn't your fault." She whispered. "I was being reckless, I was in over my head thinking I could waltz around out here." Silica turned to face them. They looked nice enough. The girl looked rather upset by the scene, and the other seemed to be trying to look strong. "T-thank you for saving me" She whispered. The male stepped forward and knelt next to her while his friend watched.

"Does that item have a name?" He asked curiously. Silica touched it, and the words _Pina's soul _popped up in the information menu. Silica felt a fresh wave of tears approaching.

"Kirito-kun..." She heard from the girl behind them. "that item" Her partner made an understanding sound.

"Yeah. As long as you still have that item, we can resurrect her" He replied.

"Really?" Silica asked, turning to face him. He nodded.

"Yeah, on the southwest part of the 47th floor." He told her. "There's a field dungeon called the hill of memories..." The female behind them stepped up behind her friend.

"There spawns an item that can resurrect any familiar." She finished for him. Silica felt a ray of hope before she re-analysed that sentence.

"The 47th floor..." She whispered sadly, knowing it was far beyond her level.

"If you reimbursed us, We'd get it for you..." He trailed off.

"But it only spawns with a beast tamer nearby" The girl finished. Silica found if kind of cute that they finished each others sentences so often. She'd worry about that later, though.

"That information is more than enough." She told them. "If I work hard and level up, maybe I can..."

"It only works three day after death" The male interrupted her. Silica gasped.

"No way..." She murmured. The female stood back up straight.

"Don't worry" She said confidently. "Three days are more than enough. Right, Kirito-kun?" She asked, turning to her partner. He nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." He agreed. Silica watched as he opened up his menu. He began to trade her items. "These items should give you at least a five level stat boost." He told her. "With me and Asuna, we'll make it."

"Why are you willing to do so much for me?" Silica asked, staring at the amazing equipment he was giving her. He grabbed his head, his face slightly red.

"Promise not to laugh?" He asked wearily.

"I won't, I swear" Silica replied.

"I will" Asuna replied with a smirk. He looked away, thinking about his decision.

"You... look a lot like my sister" He finally said. Silica shared a glance with his partner before they both started laughing. He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry," Silica managed, wiping a tear away. "That isn't funny."

"You're so adorable, Kirito-kun!" The other girl managed while holding her stomach. Silica opened the trade menu and began giving him col.

"I'm sure this is more than I can afford, but..." She was cut off by him grabbing her arm.

"Don't worry about, it isn't any trouble." He told her. Silica nodded.

"I'm Silica," She said.

"Kirito" He told her, shaking her hand. The girl appeared at his side.

"I'm Asuna" She said with a peppy grin. Silica liked these two, they seemed very close. Which reminded Silica of the sentence finishing earlier...

35th floor, Mishe

Silica trailed slightly behind Asuna and Kirito's fast pace, doing her best to keep up with her older party members. They were discussing something quietly, and Silica left them too it.

"Silica-chan!" Silica turned to find two men approaching her. At least, she thought they were both guys. The one on the right had a dress on.

"Silica, you were in that forest all day!" The one on the left said.

"Party with us next time, we can go wherever you want!" The cross dressing one spoke up. Silica felt a little pressured until she looked over and remembered Asuna and Kirito where there. She grabbed both there forearms.

"Sorry, but I'm partying with these guys for a while!" She said apologetically. Her quick thinking earned Kirito and Asuna dirty looks, and Silica dragged the two of them away.

"Fans of yours?" Asuna asked. "Aren't you miss popular" Silica shook her head.

"They only want me as their parties mascot, I'm sure" She said quietly, thinking back to Pina. "Once I started getting called Dragon Tamer Silica, I got so conceited..." She felt a hand on her head, and looked up to find Asuna smiling at her.

"Don't worry" The older girl said. "We'll make it in time." Silica smiled and nodded.

"So, where do you guys live?" Silica asked curiously.

"50th floor" Asuna replied. Silica felt her eyes widen. That most likely meant they were a part of the clearing group, which was around the 54th floor. "We can stay here though,if it'll be better"

"Yeah!" Silica agreed. "The cheesecake is great here too!" Kirito chuckled.

"I'm not sure you should be eating cheesecake, Asuna" He said. Silica watched as Asuna whirled on her partner.

"What are you implying, Kirito-kun?" She asked dangerously. Kirito shrugged.

"I'm just saying, you are a speed based fighter..." He trailed off, watching as the steaming chestnut haired girl brandished a finger at him.

"Are you saying I'm _fat_?" Asuna demanded.

"Oh, Silica, there you are!" a voice interrupted Asuna's rant. The last person Silica wanted to see, unfortunately. "Wow, you got out of that forest all on your own?" Silica didn't reply. "Where's the lizard?"

"Pina...died" She replied. She felt Kirito squeeze her arm.

"It's alright" He said. Rosalia huffed.

"And who are you? Where you seduced by her too?" She asked. Asuna walked ahead.

"Come on, you two" She said. Silica felt rather uncomfortable as they walked past Rosalia, who she could've sworn chuckled slightly.

* * *

"Why is she so mean to me?" Silica asked quietly at the table.

"Most people act differently online" Asuna said. "Or she's just a bitch"

"Yeah" Kirito agreed. "Is this the first MMO you've played?" Silica nodded. "Most people enjoy playing a villain in games like this. Of course, those games aren't games that can kill you..."

"See our green player indicators?" Asuna asked, which Silica nodded to. "That means we haven't done anything bad, orange players are people who have done a crime. Then there are the murderers." Silica gasped.

"Murderers?" She whispered. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, red players. In any normal MMO, they're be referred to as 'dickheads', but in this game, they're murdering people in real life, and I don't think they realize that. Player who kill other players are terrible people" Silica noticed the change in their demeanor. Both looked down at the table, seeming rather angry. Silica wondered what had happened to them in the past. She leaned forward and grabbed their hands.

"You guys aren't bad people!" She said confidently. "I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault!" They both looked at her in surprise, before nodding quietly. Silica may have been young, but she could say they perked up for her sake, not because they believed her.

* * *

Silica threw herself on her bed, yawning. It had been a long day of losing things close to her and making powerful friends. She rolled over and attempted to get some sleep when there was a knock at her door.

"Silica-chan?" Asuna's voice called. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes" Silica called. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just forgot to tell you about the 47th floor, can I come in?" Silica quickly equipped a bed shirt so that Asuna wouldn't see her in her underwear, and allowed the girl entry. Asuna strode in and pulled the table and chair from the corner of Silica's room out and placed a small device on the table.

"What is that?" Silica asked.

"A mirage sphere." Asuna replied. "I figured I'd show you the most direct route to the flower Kirito-kun mentioned." Silica nodded as Asuna fiddled with the device for a moment, before a blue projection sprang out of it.. It was rather pretty. "Here is the town part of the 47th floor, and here is good old memory lane" Asuna pointed out the areas on the projection. "We'll use this route right ..." Asuna stopped mid-sentence, and before Silica could ask what was happening, Asuna sprinted to the door and ripped it open. "Kirito-kun!" She shouted. Silica heard someone running away, and Kirito appeared in the door momentarily.

"Got it" Was all he said as he disappeared down the inn stairs.

"What's happening?!" Silica demanded.

"Someone was eavesdropping, that's what" Asuna growled.

"But that isn't possible without knocking" Silica responded. Asuna shook her head.

"Without an advanced hearing skill, that is."

"Why would someone eavesdrop on us?" Asuna made a face.

"I don't know"

February 24th, 2024 47th floor, Floria

When Silica, Asuna, and Kirito appeared on the floor, Silica was taken in by the beauty of it. The whole floor seemed to be covered in flowers. Another thing she quickly noted, however, where the amount of happy looking couples in the area. Then she noticed how close Kirito and Asuna were walking together, slightly ahead of her. She'd never asked if there was anything between them ,but she knew it would've been rude to ask. She trailed behind them slightly as they proceeded down the pathway. They reached a bridge, and they turned to face here, teleporting crystal in hand. Asuna gave it to her.

"What's this for?" Silica asked.

"In case it gets dangerous, teleport back to town" Asuna replied.

"But..."

"Promise" Kirito said, to of which Silica nodded weakly. They proceeded, but didn't make it very far until Silica felt vines wrap around her ankles and hoist her up. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her skirt and held in place.

"Don't look Kirito-san!" She shrieked. "Now save me!"

"Doing both could be difficult..." Kirito trailed off. Silica heard Asuna sigh.

"You can do it, Silica-can!" She yelled. "Just stab it!" Silica did as she was told and cut the vines constricting her, and dropped her dagger right into int's head, killing it. She turned, looking rather sheepish, towards her party members.

"Did you see anything?" She asked weakly. Kirito shook his head, and she breathed a sigh of relief. As they continued, Silica asked Kirito about his sister, seeing as he was reminded of her when he saw her.

"Well, she's isn't actually my sister" He said. "She's my cousin, but we've lived together forever, so I don't think she knows." Silica waited patiently for him to continue. "I think that was why I began distancing myself., because I knew, and she didn't." He sighed, before continuing. "My Grandfather is strict. He made us join a kendo dojo, but I left after two years, and he beat me."

"That's terrible!"

"My sister defended me, and said she'd train for the both of us. She even made it to nationals. I've always felt she cursed me for it, but I've never asked."

"I don't think so," Silica replied. "She most love it to do it so much,right?" Kirito smiled weakly. Silica turned to face Asuna when she felt her nudge her.

"He hasn't even told me that," She whispered. "I think you should feel special." Silica didn't feel special. They soon rounded a crest on the hill, and Silica saw a small pedestal. She turned wide eyed to her companions, and they nodded, and she ran ahead. When she got close, it began to glow, and a small flower sprouted from the middle. Silica plucked in carefully, and grinned as the info menu pooped up. _The pneuma flower..._ Silica grinned at her companions, and they grinned back. _Pina... You'll be back soon..._

While on their way back, Kirito put his arm out in front of Silica.

"Whoever's there" He called. "Come out, now" Silica was quite surprised when Rosalia appeared from behind a tree.

"You're quite the detective, " She said with a grin. "To be able to detect me, that is."

"R-Rosalia-san?'' Silica asked weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were after a rare item" She replied. "I figured I'd come to take it.

"Rosalia-san" Asuna said, "Or do you prefer leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand?" Silica's eyes widened as Rosalia laughed.

"Oh, so you figured me out, huh?"

"But her player indicator is green!" Silica said.

"Simple" Kirito replied. "She finds players they can rob and she leads them into a trap where guild members are waiting. Isn't that right, Rosalia-san?"

"Oh, you're so good at this!" Rosalia cooed. "You both knew this, and decided to stay with the urchin? Why would that be, are you retarded?" Asuna shook her head.

"No, we've been looking for you, actually" Asuna replied. "Remember the Silver Flags?" Silica didn't know who that was, but Rosalia chuckled. "You assaulted them and only the guild master survived. He appeared on the front lines and demanded someone stop you. He only wanted you imprisoned though. How does that make you feel?" Rosalia laughed again.

"I don't care how that weakling felt." She spat. "I only wanted their col ,and I got it. Now..." She snapped her fingers, and orange player appeared out from behind other trees, laughing darkly. "Hand over the flower, or we'll kill you and take it."

"This is bad..." Silica began. "We need to get out of here, now!" She pulled out the teleport crystal, and Kirito put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with them" He told her with a smile. He drew his sword and began walking toward them.

"Kirito-san!" Silica shouted worriedly. She saw the orange players eyes widen.

"Kirito?"

"One handed, shield less sword user..."

"Black clothes..."

"He looks like..."

"The Black Swordsman!" They clearly recognized Kirito, and they looked a little afraid. They turned to Rosalia.

"This guys in the clearing group! We can't take him on!" Rosalia laughed at their response.

"Nobody from the clearing group would be down here!" She retorted angrily. "Attack him!" The others charged, and began hacking away at Kirito, who didn't move. Asuna looked way to calm, and Silica began to worry. _I've got to save him, if Asuna-san won't..._ Silica watched Kirito's health bar going down, and then, it refilled instantly. _What?! _The others had ceased attacking him, and now backed off slightly, panting.

"We didn't even leave a mark!"

"What the hell?" Asuna sighed as she stepped up beside Kirito.

"Are you going to take all the glory?" She demanded. Krito chuckled and stepped back slightly. Rosalia looked a little more confident.

"Attack the girl!" She shouted. Her men attacked again, this time striking at Asuna, but the majority of their attacks fazed right through her, only three finding there mark.

"What the hell, how did we miss? What up with these two?" Kirito walked up to stand next to her.

"I'm level 78, with 14,500 HP." He said flatly. "All of you had a damage output of 400 every ten seconds. My battle healing skill replenishes 600 HP every ten seconds. I could do this all day, and you wouldn't be any closer to killing me" Asuna placed a hand on her hip and whippe her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm level 77, with 10,900 HP" She told them. "I've got the Speedful Dodge skill, meaning every strike has a 25% chance of missing me completely." Silica's eyes widened. "Plus, I've got a ring that increase my agility by 50%, which affects the skill effectiveness by the same. Meaning, every attack has only a 25% chance to hit me" Silica couldn't believe it. They were almost godlike. One orange player gasped.

"I recognize them now!" He shouted. "The Flash and the Black Swordsman! They're the beaters in the clearing group! Boss, we're in over our head!" Rosalia brandished her spear at them.

"You think they'll attack back?!" She shrieked. "If they do, they'll turn orange..." Asuna moved faster then Silica had ever seen, and had her rapier right at Rosalia's throat.

"We don't belong to a guild" She hissed. "Try us" Rosalia slowly lowered her spear as Kirito took out a blue teleporting crystal.

"That man spent every last penny he had on this" He told Rosalia and Titan's Hand, "It goes to the jail area. Be a dear and go quietly, or my partner may see fit to use force"

* * *

They all sat quietly in the inn.

"Sorry about using you as bait" Asuna said apologetically. "I thought you wouldn't trust us if we did" Silica shook her head.

"You guys are strong, I would've trusted you." She looked up wistfully. "The clearing group is amazing, huh?" Kirito nodded. "No matter how long I train, I don't think I'll ever be that good."

"Levels are a number" Kirito said. "Strength here means nothing." He stretched. "How about we bring Pina back now?" Silica nodded, and walked over to the table. She brought Pina's soul and the flower out of her inventory, and brought them close. _Pina...I'll tell you all about today.. when I met two legends... and had a brother and sister..._

**Not canon next time, I swear. Remember to leave a review!**


	4. Twilight Defender and Elucidator

**So most, as in everyone, said they'd rather original content, so, here you go. Enjoy!**

Asuna wished she could escape the house without almost having a heart attack every time the floorboards underneath her creaked. She was trying to escape without waking her partner, who was, she assumed, still asleep. It wasn't that she was afraid to wake him, it was she just rathered she wouldn't. She was trying to surprise him with breakfast, and she had neglected to actually get the ingredients prior to this morning, so she needed to sneak out of the house they shared and get that. It was kind of the side job she'd taken in their partnership. Kirito couldn't cook for shit, so she usually did it. She slowly crept down the hallway, leaning forward slightly to lean her head into his room. He was indeed still sleeping soundly, facing away from her. Satisfied that she could be silent enough, she tip toed towards the front door, slowly opening it and closing it,sighing deeply in relief that she'd managed to make it without waking him. She proceeded towards the market area, searching for the ingredients she needed.

"Yeah, that's what I heard..."

"This event is going to be awesome..." Asuna turned to the talking players. They looked as though they were trying to be quiet, but she could hear them plain as day. "The drops at the end could set someone up for life..." This sounded relatively interesting. Setting players up for life? Interesting indeed. She'd question it later. She had groceries to get. _God, what am I, his housewife?_

* * *

Asuna pouted when she realized the NPC didn't have everything she needed. She'd wasted enough time looking, Kirito was probably already awake. He was surely exhausted if he wasn't. She closed the bartering menu and sighed. She really had a grand meal planned, but she didn't have everything she needed. This was what she got for holding off on buying what she needed until the morning she planned to make it. She was about to consider tracking down those two players talking about the event when a message icon appeared in front of her, and she paled. _Shit, it's him, isn't it? _ She considered ignoring it, but if it was Kirito, he'd just spam her until she responded. Sighing, she tapped the message icon. Thankfully, it wasn't Kirito. Rather, it was a GM, of all things..

_Attention Players! A new event was just been revealed! The first party to reach the bottom of the black abyss dungeon with spawn the abyss king, which drops two rare weapons! One has been revealed to be the one handed blade Elucidator**(A/N I looked around, but couldn't find any reliable info as to what dropped Elucidator, so just roll with it. If you guys find something, it's an AU story, that's my excuse :P)**, the other an unnamed Rapier. This is a one time event, meaning it's over once that boss is beaten. Good Luck!_

Most would consider this an interesting challenge, Asuna considered it a stroke of luck. She'd been looking around for a new blade, and this could be her chance. Plus, Kirito could make use of the other blade. The fact that it was a boss didn't deter her any. Kirito and her had been able to handle Nicholas the Renegade, surely they could handle this. She'd ask him after she'd softened him up with breakfast, that would be best. Asuna slowly opened the door to the house and closed it. preparing the meal only took her a moment, seeing as cooking in SAO was more of a grind than enjoyment. She placed the beans with the eggs in the pan, watching as her timer slowly cooked it. Video game cooking was always a hassle. All she had to do was mix what she wanted together, pick a recipe, and wait for it to finish. She had since replaced her white coat she normally wore with her casual clothes. she opened her menu and watched it. _11:30? What the hell is Kirito-kun doing? _Asuna walked down the hall, not trying to conceal her approach again. Upon looking inside, she saw Kirito had rolled over, his childish face looking rather calm. Asuna entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed, and began poking his face.

"Kiiriito-kuuun" She sang softly. "Time to get uuuuuupppp" Her partner scrunched up his face and made an angry sound, as if Asuna had interrupted an amazing dream. "Come on, Kirito-kun, don't make me jump on you" He opened an eye and gazed at her lazily.

"What?" He yawned. "I was sleeping."

"You've almost slept half our day away, Kirito-kun" She replied. "I figured it was time to get you up" He rolled over.

"Five more minutes" Asuna made a face, before remembering she had made a meal in the other room. She got up and walked slowly towards the door.

"Alright" She sighed. "I suppose I'll have to eat breakfast by myself..." Her statement had gotten the intended reaction. He sat bolt right up and turned to her.

"Breakfast?" He asked, drool hanging from the side of his mouth. Asuna nodded, trying to repress her giggles.

"Yeah, I made it special today too" She said wistfully. "I spent all morning preparing it all nice and fancy..." She watched with a smile as the drool began to drip from the corner of his face. "Are you sure, Kirito-kun?"

"uhhhh..."

"Alright, more for me!" Asuna laughed as she heard her partner fall out of bed in an attempt to chase her. He was so adorable when he was hungry.

* * *

Kirito leaned back after he finished and sighed. Asuna's food was always amazing. He took a sip of his tea and looked over at her.

"So, what is it you wanted?" He asked. Asuna's response was about what he expected. She jumped a little and began to stutter.

"W-what do you mean?!" She asked worriedly, fanning her face. "I-I just thought I'd make you a nice meal is all!" Kirito gave her a knowing stare, and it only made her jumper. "H-honestly, Kirito-kun, I d-don't know what you mean!"

"Yes, you do" There was a moment where the two of them glared at each other, before Asuna sighed and cross her arms over her chest.

"Well, there is one thing" She said.

"Knew it" She didn't speak for a moment, before she reopened her eyes.

"I was in town today, and I heard two player talking" She told him flatly. "I ignored them at first, but they began talking about this event..." She trailed off, playing with her utensils. "They were talking about this one time dungeon, where a boss spawns with two rare items"

"And?"

"Well, you know how I've been looking for a new sword?" Kirito nodded, he knew. "Well, this boss drops two rare swords, one being a rapier. The other's called Elucidator. You heard of it?" Kirito had, it's name was whispered by top swordsmen in the clearing group. It was a very strong sword, and upon hearing that is was dropped by this boss, it got him kind of jittery.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know" She said. "They may have been orange players trying to get unknowing players to go to a dungeon alone, which would make sense. But, I did get a notice message from a GM, so..." She smirked at him, seeing the want in his eyes. "So, how bout it?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Kirito asked, staring at the black hole in the middle of the floor. It hadn't been here before, so the event part checked out. Asuna hummed a song to herself as she flipped through the map screen.

"I think so," She replied. "It's name is the Black Abyss, so that checks out" Kirito jumped off the small overlook they were perched on and approached the hole, staring down at it, trying to see anything, but saw nothing but darkness. "How are we going to get down there?" Kirito already knew. This was a dungeon that was supposed to make players think there was another way down. There wasn't. Kirito turned and grabbed Asuna, wrapping his arm around her waist, which made her turn red. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry" He said. Before she could reply, he turned and, keeping a solid grip on Asuna, jumped right into the hole. The only thing we heard on the way down was Asuna screaming insults in his ear. They landed with a splash, and Kirito swam quickly upward, surfacing with a gasp. The cavern they had jumped into was only 300 feet big, with a small, illuminated pathway to his right. Asuna surfaced next to him, and he got a good slap across the face.

"Are you insane?!" She shrieked. "You could've killed us both!"

"You didn't trust me?"

"You grabbed me and jumped into a hole in the ground! Of course I didn't trust you!" She took a minute to calm down, taking several deep breaths. When she managed to speak without screaming at him, she looked around. "Where are we?"

"In the dungeon, obviously." Kirito replied. "I think most players tried to find another way down."

"That's why you assumed we had to jump?"

"Yeah" They both swam for the pathway, and Kirito helped pull her out. As they proceeded, Kirito got the itching feeling they should've been attacked already. Be it mobs or other players, Kirito was off put by the lack of enemies he was encountering. Not only that, but the pathway was becoming less and less clear to see in. He soon began to feel around the walls for the turns, doing his best to maneuver his way. "Can you see anything, Asuna?" She didn't reply. "Asuna?" Kirito turned around, but just like everything else, he couldn't see a foot in front of him. Opening his menu, illuminating the immediate area,Kirito felt even more uneasy when he realized Asuna's arrow wasn't next to his on his map. As a matter of fact, he'd lost it completely. He scrolled back through the area they'd came from, looking for any secret pathway he may have missed. He didn't find anything, which only unnerved him further. Asuna could handle herself, but he still worried. He had nothing to do now but continue on, and hope that he and Asuna met somewhere on the pathway again.

Kirito reached a small, thankfully illuminated, chamber. It had a chest in the middle, and it immediatedly made him wary, remembering the fatal mistake Ducker had made 7 months ago. When he opened it, he received a small key and a note. _Player, you have made it this far. The Abyss King is no easy opponent, but to make it this far, you surely amount to the same. You realized the only way down was too jump. Now, proceed, unlock the door, and find the king._

The note only made Kirito more wary. The door was locked and the key unlocked it, and Kirito proceeded. He saw no signs of any enemies, and now he was almost desperate. Perhaps this whole thing had been a trap after all, and he was trapped down here. That would suck. He would've said that, however he had reached what appeared to be his destination, partially because there was a gigantic throne in the middle of the chamber. One one side, a gleaming white rapier was embedded in the ground. On the right sat what Kirito assumed was Elucidator. As soon as he stepped into the room, the door slammed shut behind him, and a figure materialized on the throne. He looked relatively human, with flowing black robes and purple skin. He chucked darkly.

"Swordsman, dare you appear in my throne room?" He boomed angrily "You will taste the wrath of Elucidator and Twilight Defender!" He ripped the swords out of the ground and charged at Kirito, who just barely managed to evade the King's speedy attacks. _That rapier must give a monster speed boost _Kirito thought. _there's no way an armored boss like that moved that quickly. _The bosses four health bars generated next to his health, and his name Abyss King did as well. "Swordsman, there is no way you can best me in a one on one. Elucidator gives me a massive strength boost, while Twilight Defender boosts my speed. One player cannot defeat me!"

"..." Kirito didn't respond. The boss was just running his way through dialogue. But Kirito could tell what he'd just said was a fact. A solo player couldn't beat this boss. Just where the hell did Asuna disappear to? The King charged again, and Kirito rolled to his left, hacking at his knees, bringing his health down slightly. Kirito spent most of his time trying not to die, the King moved at a completely unfair speed. Twilight Defender made contact with his knee, and it sent him to the ground.

"Hahaha!" The Abyss King laughed. "Farewell, Swordsman!" Just as the King was about to bring Elucidator down on his head, he was thrown back slightly, roaring in pain. A figure appeared over his shoulder, slashing at the kings torso.

"Man, Kirito-kun, having trouble?" Asuna asked, flicking her rapier cockily. "He's not all that, you know" Kirito chuckled lightly.

"Way to steal the spotlight, Asuna" He said flatly, standing up to stand next to her. The Abyss King roared.

"The Swordsman has backup, huh?" He growled. "No matter, weather it be one or a million, royalty never loses" Asuna sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You clearly don't know your history" She said, turning to him. "Kirito-kun, shall we?" Kirito nodded.

"Let's go"

* * *

The King staggered back, his last health bar draining to zero.

"How?" He hissed angrily. "How have I lost?" The last of his health disappeared, and he exploded. The big Congratulations! appeared, and Kirito sighed, falling down.

"That was way to difficult" He said flatly. "I hope you're grateful I came to help you" Asuna rolled her eyes.

"You wanted the other sword, don't even lie" She said, which earned her a grin from Kirito. She walked over to the other side of the throne room, and picked up Twilight Defender. She opened it's information menu, and whistled. " +50 speed, +30 acrobatics, and +40 armor? Damn this thing is good"

"It better be, for what we had to do for it" Kirito responded, claiming his own prize from the excursion and putting it in his inventory. He'd marvel at it's beauty later. For now, they had to find a way out of here. "How do we get out of here?" Asuna shrugged.

"There's got to be switch or something." She replied. "It was tough enough getting in here" Kirito decided it wasn't worth bringing up it hadn't been that difficult. Kirito asked over to the other side of the room, and saw a rather strange looking hole in the wall.

"Hey, Asuna" He called. "If I find the way out, you make dinner, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever" Kirito's response was taking Elucidator out of his inventory and stabbing it into the whole and turning it like a key, and something clicked. "Oh you're an asshole" Asuna said flatly, as she replicated the action a few feet away. The key holes glowed, and the wall lifted up to reveal a secret passage out. As it did, however, the chamber began to tremble violently.

"It's collapsing!" Kirito shouted, taking his prize back out of the wall. "Let's go, hurry!" Asuna sprinted through the doorway, and Kirito followed behind, giving a fleeting look behind him to find the chamber being buried under the ground.

* * *

Kirito sighed as he flung himself onto the couch in their living room. He'd had a long day of almost dying against an OP king, he was exhausted. Asuna said something about going to change, but Kirito didn't listen, he was too tired. She soon appeared, wearing her casual clothes again.

"Kirito-kun, move over" Kirito lazily responded, moving his legs slightly so she could sit down. They was silence for a moment. Broken only by Asuna opening her menu and equipping Twilight Defender. Kirito watched as she twirled it in the light. "See? Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. Kirito nodded absentmindedly. His eyes were drooping, and he yawned.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Asuna glared at him.

"Let me see what I can make."

**Looking back I feel like this chapter was terrible. Let me know in a review, I guess. Bye!**


	5. Conclave of Darkness

**I want to thank you guys for the reassurance last chapter didn't suck ,even if I still feel it did.**

Kirito knew something was up when he and Asuna arrived at the front lines and was told someone was looking for him. His first question was who, the second one was what he did. If the first questions answer was someone unimportant, he didn't care what the answer to the second one was. If it was someone in charge, however, that was a different story.

"What do you think they want us for?" Asuna asked curiously as they tread through the cave the clearing group had resided in. Kirito could only imagine. They often did questionable things, so someone wanting to talk to him was nothing new. As they left the cave, Kirito noted Klein jogging up to them.

"Hey Kirito, Asuna!" He shouted cheerfully. Kirito gave him a nod as Asuna waved enthusiastically. "Have you guys heard about the guy from the liberation force looking for you?"

"Liberation force?" Kirito asked. "What do they want?" Klein shrugged.

"I don't know. The guy showed up and asked for the best the clearing group has, so we told him about you guys"

"Of course you did" Asuna sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Did he say anything else?"

"Nope," Klein replied. "Said it was top secret, not even he knew"

"And you didn't find that the least bit suspicious?" Kirito demanded, which made Klein chuckle.

"I think you guys would be more than enough to overpower him if things got drastic" He replied. "Well? Don't keep the man waiting, go and find him!" Klein ushered the two towards town and left them at the center, grumbling about stubbornness. Asuna sighed.

"Do you think it's a trap?" She asked. Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, it may be" He replied as they proceeded to the front gate. "We've never had a problem with the Liberation force before, so it can't have been something we did to them"

"We didn't accidentally take a rare item or anything, did we?" She asked coyly. "I mean, we often hunt rare items" Kirito knew that was true, he and Asuna occupied time in between boss room raids by finding quests with rare items and taking said items. It had resulted in several permanent additions to their inventory. He wouldn't be surprised if one such item had been a target of ALF, but it wasn't as if he cared. They'd earned everything they had fair and square. Kirito wouldn't hesitate to defend himself and Asuna if it went sour. As if they could be considered a threat at his level anyway.

"On a different note, how did someone from the ALF even get up here?" Kirito asked, giving his chestnut haired partner a confused glance. "They occupy the lower floors."

"I've heard people were getting mad they weren't helping, so they sent some troops to the front lines" Asuna replied. "I don't know, but apparently they're not the sort of people who 'help'. Taking the best lower floor hunting spots and extorting players for col and items. Bunch of assholes, basically."

"Who runs them?" Kirito asked, which got him a shrug.

"Don't know, but they did merge with another guild recently, one run by a guy called Thinker." Kirito hadn't heard of him, but at the same time, he hadn't heard of a lot of people. He only knew the leader of the Knights of the Blood because he ran the most dangerous boss room raids. As they approached, the ALF soldier saluted them.

"Are you the beaters that I was told about?" He asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito" Kirito gave the man a nod. "So, what is it exactly you need from us?"

"I wish I knew, ma'am" He replied. "I was only told to find the clearing group and ask for the best, not what for"

"You wouldn't be tricking us, would you?" Kirito asked quietly, which earned him a solid head shake.

"Just following orders, sir. If you'd grab onto me, we'll be teleporting back to Starting town now" Kirito grabbed Asuna's hand as she grabbed the soldiers shoulder. No way in hell was he touching him, not in a million years.

* * *

Kirito followed the ALF soldier through Starting Town, wishing the nostalgia he felt wasn't of the most dreadful he'd ever felt. Asuna sighed.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" She said nudging him and pointing towards the plaza. "Remember when we were all teleported to that plaza?" Kirito chuckled at the confusion and horror that time had brought the players.

"Yeah," He agreed. "And he turned all the weirdo's playing as girls back into men?" Asuna let out a laugh, and Kirito couldn't help but smile. He would've found that more funny at the time if he wasn't so confused.

"That was amazing" She said wistfully. "Especially when he told us it was a perma-death game and we'd die in real life" Kirito felt his smile fade, even if Asuna was being sarcastic about enjoying that moment.

"Yeah" He muttered, "Good times" Asuna noted his change in demeanor, and stopped talking. Even if it was common knowledge one could die at any time in this game, it wasn't very polite to address it so casually, as many players took their survival very seriously. The ALF soldier led them towards the Black Iron Palace, and Kirito couldn't help but stare at the Monument of Life at the back, which had the names of all the players who had died playing SAO. He found himself staring at floor 27 specifically, but he turned quickly to avoid dwelling on it. Now was not the time. He and Asuna were led to a room, and told to sit. He didn't fancy being told what to do by someone under him, but he didn't argue. He and Asuna sat in confused silence. Asuna was playing with her hands, and Kirito busied himself by looking through his inventory for something to throw at the wall. When he was about to do so, he heard the door open.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kirito turned at the voice and found a rather interesting site. A man wearing the ALF's armor stood in the doorway, and he had orange hair. Asuna took the name right from his mouth.

"Kibaou" She hissed, crossing her arms. "So wonderful to see you again. how's the guild?" Kibaou growled.

"Of all the people my man could've gotten, he gets me a filthy beater and his girlfriend. Great" Ignoring the girlfriend comment, Kirito watched as Kibaou strode across the room and sat at the desk.

"What do you want?" Kirito asked. Kibaou sighed.

"Well, you filthy _beater_..." Kibaou was interrupted by Twilight Defender, who had been pointed at his throat by Asuna.

"His name is Kirito" She hissed. "One more comment about being a filthy beater and I separate your head from your neck" Kirito forced her arm down and Twilight Defender into it's sheath, which allowed Kibaou to release a breath Kirito hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Alright, _Kirito,_" He emphasized his name while staring down Asuna. "I asked my man to get someone from the clearing group to do a rather... delicate task for me"

"Which is?" Kirito asked, still holding onto Asuna's arm to prevent her from lashing out. Kibaou stood from his chair, perhaps to distance himself from the murderous chestnut haired girl.

"I have suspicions some of my men are involved with a... orange guild" He began, looking out the window into the courtyard. "I don't have any evidence as of yet, but some have been sneaky out at weird hours, to floors we don't have any current operations on, and returning swiftly before it's seemed suspicious"

"Than why are you so suspicious?" Asuna asked, trying to sound less malicious then she had a moment ago.

"Because the amount of men keeps going up" He replied. "And the frequency of when is all over the place." He turned back to glare at them, perhaps he was wondering if he could kill them without a struggle. "That, and many players who chose to stay on the lower floors we do operate on have reported missing belongings; be it weapons or food, hell even clothes in general, it all goes missing when my men return. Especially here in starting town, these thieves are everywhere down here"

"And you can't deal with this because...?" Kirito began, hoping Kibaou would kill in the blank. He did, thankfully.

"Because if I launched an official investigation, it'd scare them off from doing it until I stopped looking But, if two players such as yourselves were too look into it, they'd suspect nothing." Kirito weighed his options carefully. He really could care less if Kibaou needed their help, but the orange guild part swayed him. If Kibaou's suspicions were on point, then the orange guild was a problem, just like Titan's Hand.

"What's in it for us?" Asuna asked, breaking Kirito out of his thoughts. "I hope you don't expect us too do this out of the goodness of our hearts" Kibaou grimaced.

"Why would I expect that from bea...utiful people such as yourselves?" _Nice save, idiot _Kirito thought to himself, noting with a chuckle how Asuna's hand flicked towards Twilight Defender, if only a little. "I can offer you about 100,000 col each, any more and Thinker will be on my ass again."

"Is Thinker not aware of this?" Kirito asked. Kibaou sighed.

"Thinker would rather sit on his pacifist ass that take action against these traitors." Kibaou hissed, obviously disdain for Thinker in his voice. "it'd be best if he didn't know. He may be a pussy, but he has more control over this place then me. So, how about it?" Kirito sat in silence, sharing a glance with Asuna, and he sighed.

"Alright," He replied, "We'll do it. But don't think we're doing this for you, your men, or the col. I'm doing this to stop the orange guild" Kibaou nodded.

"I would take it as an insult if you did do it for me, I don't like either of you" He replied, and for a second Kirito almost smiled at the joke, before remembering he didn't like the man who'd made it. "Your best bet to try and find who's doing it would be to walk the streets with your inventory screen open. Two people with inventories like yours, they'd be retarded to try and not rob you"

"No, they'd be idiots for trying too" Asuna replied, which got a chuckle. "Any idea what to look for?"

"I suppose anywhere my men are stationed is too obscure?" Asuna nodded. "Well, try the main market district, they most likely find targets there"

"One question" Kirito said, and got a nod. "I've heard your men already extort from the players still down here. Why does this matter to you?" Kibaou flinched at Kirito's words.

"There's a difference between extorting and taking funds from players who don't need as much as they have." Kibaou replied. "Ever heard of taxes?" Kirito sincerely doubted that 'taxes' where all was taken. "Besides, this is an orange guild. Completely different."

"Yeah, yeah" Asuna muttered. "Whatever helps you sleep at night"

* * *

As Kirito as Asuna left the Black Iron Palace, Kirito couldn't help but feel he was being watched. NPC's and players alike all filed around, going about their daily business, but it unsettled Kirito after the information Kibaou gave them. Any of them could be scouting for a target, anyone could be a orange player's worm on the hook. He trailed slightly behind Asuna, trying not to glare at every player that passed them.

"Kirito-kun?" He heard his partner ask. "Did you hear me?"

"huh?" Asuna sighed at the sheepish look Kirito gave her.

"I asked you if you wanted to go first"

"In what?"

"Luring them out"

"Oh" Kirito thought for a moment. "Nah, you go first"

"Scared?"

"You wish"

"Watch my back, alright?"

"Yeah, alright" Asuna opened her inventory screen and began to walk down the street, and Kirito watched for anything or anyone suspicious. No one payed her any mind that made Kirito think they were watching her, but he still observed everyone who she passed, trying to see any indication they were interested. He found none. Asuna went up and down the street a few times, and returned with a sigh.

"Anything?" She asked. Kirito shook his head, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, at least not directed at her. "Are there even any military types around here?"

"I don't think so," Kirito replied. "They probably already left for the higher floors, seeing as it's getting late."

"That's true. Want to turn in for the night, regroup tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea" They walked in silence, although Kirito was far past feeling uncomfortable in the silence that befell them more often then not. He knew he and Asuna didn't have any need to talk at the moment. That and he was sure she felt the same in discussing their current goal in the middle of a crowded street. They arrived at an inn, got a room for two, and trudged up the stairs. As soon as the door shut behind him, Asuna threw herself on the bed too the right, turning on her side to look at him.

"Why do you think we weren't targeted?" She asked. "I mean, my inventory must seem pretty cool" Kirito shrugged as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Besides them having already left? We probably look far too threatening. I mean, with our levels, equipped gear, and expressions, we must look like a bad idea." Asuna nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We should probably try and look more innocent." Kirito replied. "And distance ourselves from our beater identity. As much as I hate to admit it, our faces are pretty well known. They'd probably see through a simple disguise." Asuna hummed in agreement as she sat up next to him. There was another pause in the conversation.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to Asuna, and found her already watching him.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's rude to ask, but... do you ever think about the real world?" Kirito was slightly thrown off by her question.

"Well, yeah. All the time"

"What do you think about?" Kirito thought for a moment.

"My family... especially my sister" Kirito replied, sighing. "I've been terrible to her. When we get back, I'm going to be nicer to her, I've treated her terribly, I'm sure she hates me"

"I doubt that, you said she doesn't know why you've distanced yourself"

"I know, but..." Kirito trailed off ,sighing. "What about you?" Asuna lied back and put her arm over her eyes.

"My family, I suppose" She replied. "It's just...I don't particularly like them"

"Why not?"

"Because their your stereotypical parents" She replied, cocking her head slightly to look at him. "I'm sure when we get out of here they'll be happy and relieved for a bit, then my mom will send me back to normal school, demanding I catch up on two years in a semester." She recovered her eyes with her arms. "Then they'll find someone for me too marry, then I'll go and get a doctoral degree, just like mom wants" She sighed. "I guess you could say I'm a trouble rich girl"

"That...sucks" He said slowly, unsure if he should try and console her. He hadn't pegged Asuna for the rich girl. She turned away from him.

"You should get some sleep" She said quietly. "We have work to do tomorrow"

"Yeah...goodnight" Kirito got a grumble in response, and he decided he'd leave her alone. Clearly telling him about her family upset her.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked my into this" Asuna growled. Kirito chuckled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. ""You look adorable"

"I'm in a yellow sundress!" She complained. They had decided to go with their plan at looking innocent, and Kirito had convinced Asuna to dye her hair purple and put on a dress to play the innocent player. Kirito had to hope they didn't check her level. That would probably scare them off, regardless of how innocent she looked. She huffed and blew her now purple hair out of her face. "Alright, just do what I did yesterday?"

"Yeah" Kirito nodded. "Now that you look more susceptible, they may target you. That, and there's actually soldiers from the army here now" Asuna nodded. "Just, try not to look like you're trying to get targeted."

"Alright, here I go" Kirito busied himself with inspecting a traders items to look inconspicuous. Watching over his shoulder as Asuna opened her inventory and began walking down the street with the biggest shit eating grin on her face. Just like the day before, no one payed her any mind. That was the truth, until Kirito noticed several army men tailing her. They were clearly trying to act like they were on their rounds, but they were following Asuna like hawks. Kirito quickly opened the message menu and sent one to Asuna.

_They're following you, give them a reason to jump you_

He sent the message and watched as Asuna opened it, and quickly cast a glance behind her, seeing, just as Kirito did, the army men avoid her gaze and look around. He saw her tapping the screen, and he received her reply.

_You owe me lunch for this, got it?_

Kirito chuckled lightly as Asuna made a confused face while staring at her map, and turned into a dead end, and the army squad followed her, now not making any attempt to prevent being seen. Kirito sprinted towards the alley and walked i just in time to see the squad closing in on Asuna.

"Come on, girly" One growled. "Just hand over the rare items" Asuna made a scared face.

"I don't want to," She whispered, making momentary eye contact with Kirito. The squad leader grabbed her wrist.

"Don't make us hurt you" He growled. "Just hand over..." Kirito pushed through the squad, drew Elucidator, and placed it around the leaders neck. He gulped.

"Next time you pick someone to rob" Kirito hissed. "Make sure you can handle it" Asuna chuckled and changed out of her sundress.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" She demanded, drawing Twilight Defender and having the rest of the squad lay their weapons down. "I was worried I'd have to do it myself.

"I love making a dramatic entrance, you know me" Kirito poked the squad leader in the back with Elucidator, and he chuckled.

"You know we're in a safe zone, right?" He hissed. "You can't kill me" Kirito chuckled back.

"You know I could make you accept a duel request, right?" He hissed back, causing the leader to pale. "I don't think you'd enjoy that" Poking him with his sword again, the leader proceeded.

* * *

Kibaou sighed and the men were stripped of their medals.

"I can't believe this" He growled. "Your squad had such high hopes, Daiki" Daiki shuffled uncomfortably. "Why would you do such a thing?" There was silence, broken only by the occasional armor sounds that were made when the squad shuffled. "Well?"

"High risk high reward" Daiki replied. "We got payed most handsomely the better items we bring in"

"To whom?" Asuna demanded, to of which got no response.

"They'd kill us if we told you" One said. "Best if we don't"

"If you don't" Kibaou warned. "I can assure you my associates will do worse" Kirito wasn't sure he waned to be Kibaou's associate, but he remained silent. Daiki groaned.

"Alright" He growled. "They work off of the 48th floor. They call themselves the Conclave of Darkness "

"They don't care who gets in their way, either" Another said. "They have a squad _designed _to kill those who don't listen"

"Where are they on the 48th floor?" Kirito asked.

"In a small town west of the floor capital" Daiki replied, sighing. "They have complete control of the town, as well. Any players that enter leave without their items. It'd be suicidal to..."

"Come on, Kirito-kun" Asuna said, interrupting Daiki mid-sentence. "Let's go and finish this" Daiki looked shocked.

"Did you two not here me? You'll die!" He shouted as they left Kibaou's office. "They're ruthless.

"So are we" Kirito replied. as they walked out, Asuna turned to him.

"I'm getting my hair re-dyed before we go, this purple is irritating me."

* * *

Kirito had been expecting a bit more. This 'Conclave of Darkness' were in fact in a small town west of the floor capital(A/N: couldn't find a name :P), but all he saw were basic NPC's walking around, and a few underwhelming players.

"See anything suspicious?" Asuna asked.

"No, you think Daiki lied?"

"I can see why he would, although why would he warn us?" Asuna made a good point. Why would he have lied then warned them? Kirito was about to reply when someone behind him coughed. He and Asuna turned, to find all the players in town surrounding them.

"You two don't know what you've wandered in too, do you?" He asked. "This is the base of the Conclave of Darkness"

"And?" Kirito asked.

"Well, we're an orange guild, so hand over your shit before we take it from you" Kirito chuckled at the response.

"It really sucks Daiki ratted you out" Asuna said, drawing Twilight Defender. "Because now, your little operation is over" The guild members chuckled.

"oh?" The leader demanded. "And you're going to stop us? That's adorable"

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Kirito replied, drawing Elucidator and standing back to back with Asuna. "We enjoy making our enemies think that before we beat them into the dirt"

"It's 200 to two!" The leader shouted. "You'll both die, and we'll take your items, particularly those blades" The orange guild members charged, and Kirito chuckled.

"This'll be fun" Asuna murmured. "They aren't even on Titans Hands level"

"I know" Kirito replied, blocking a strike and knocking the attacker back. "Almost makes me wish Rosalia was here"

...

Kirito watched as the remaining orange players ran for their lives. He and Asuna hadn't killed any of them ,but many realized it was going downhill and turned tail and ran. He sheathed Elucidator and turned to Asuna.

"Want to see what they left behind?" He asked. He was against taking the items that belonged to other players, but it wasn't like they knew what belonged to who. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, maybe they have some good stuff" Asuna stuck Twilight Defender in between the wedge of the door and wall and bust it open. Kirito whistled as he entered. Asuna did as well. "There was to be, like, half a million in col in here" She said. Kirito ran his hand over the velvet fabric in the corner of the room.

"Yeah" he agreed. "Are we taking it all?"

"Nah, just find something you want and we'll go" Kirito browsed the stolen goods, but didn't find anything he was really interested in taking. "Find anything?" He asked Asuna, turning to find her with her head in a chest in the corner, digging through it.

"Come over here" She said. Kirito walked up next to her, and his eyes widened when he saw all the col in the chest, along with jewels and golden items. "Remember the comment about half a million col?" Kirito saw what she was getting at.

"This easily doubles that" Asuna tapped the chests contents menu, and tapped take all. She laughed as she stood up.

"720,000 col in there" She said, smiling brightly. "Just how many players have they robbed?"

"Too many" Kirito replied. "We should tell Kibaou about this, he can get his men to return what they can"

"Do you actually trust him to do that?" Asuna made a good point, Kibaou may just keep it for themselves. Then again, they had planned only a moment ago to do the same.

"You want to do it yourself?" He asked. Asuna made a face.

"No. Come on, lets go"

* * *

Kibaou whistled.

"All of that?" He asked, and Kirito nodded. "I'll send some troops up there to return the items. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're trustworthy"

"Good idea" Asuna said. "Now how about that col we were promised?" Kibaou sighed, opened his menu, and traded them both 100,000 col.

"There," He said. "Now, we never spoke, and I still hate you both, got it?"

"The feelings mutual" Kirito said frankly. He and Asuna got up and left the palace. They walked through the streets in silence, making their way towards the teleportation gate.

"So," Asuna said. "What's for lunch?" Kirito flinched.

"What?" He demanded, earning a smirk from his partner.

"You owe me lunch for wearing that stupid dress, remember? " Kirito sighed.

"Why does everything we do always loop back to food?"

**There's some more original content for your faces! Remember to leave a review!**


	6. Castle of the Ancients

**Some more original stuff for you guys! If you guys have any suggestions on the Lisbeth chapter I'll end up doing eventually, I'm open to them...enjoy!**

"Come on, Kirito-kun, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Kirito sighed as he allowed the over excited chestnut haired girl to drag him down the street. She had told him about these ancient ruins somewhere on the 55th floor, but he really wasn't that interested. From what he could understand from Asuna's rambling, the ruins were supposed to hold a lot of Aincrad's lore inside, and that it could be quite interesting.

"Asuna, don't kid yourself" Kirito reminded her. "It's probably some dangerous quest"

"I know,but that makes it an adventure!" Kirito sighed again. There was no winning with her when she got like this. He did his best to keep pace with her, and they reached the teleportation gate "Teleport to Granzam!" Asuna shouted, and Kirito was engulfed in a bright light. When he regained his sight, he was standing in the middle of the 55th floor capital, Granzam. The city had a rather ominous feel to it. All the buildings were made out of black steel, and it unnerved Kirito more than he was willing to admit. He wiggled out of Asuna's grasp and walked alongside her, watching as other players wandered about, doing whatever it was they were doing.

"The Knights headquarters is here, isn't it?" Kirito asked suddenly,breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is" She confirmed. "I've always found the Knights to be a cool guild, I probably would've joined them if I wasn't with you"

"Really?" Kirito hadn't taken Asuna for the guild atmosphere, especially after last time. She nodded.

"Of course, thanks to you, I doubt a lot of their members would want me around anyway"

"Because of me?"

"You may be respected, Kirito-kun, but not a lot of people actually like you." Kirito already knew that, but hearing his trusted companion say it drive the knife deeper. Kirito didn't say anything in reply as they left the city and into the canyons surrounding it. Kirito had zero idea as to what or where he should be looking, so he followed Asuna as she trekked confidently through the canyon.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Kirito asked, watching her inspect a strange marking on the wall of the canyon.

"An old castle looking thing," She replied. "There should be a secret entrance in the canyon somewhere, though." Kirito nodded and began looking around for said entrance, but all he saw was dirt, rocks, and more dirt.

"Where exactly did you hear about these ruins?" Kirito asked abruptly. Asuna placed a finger on her chin, thinking for a moment.

"From two players" She replied. "They were talking about it with an information broker, so..."

"Argo?"

"Nah, some guy. From what I picked up, the ruins have a lot of treasure in them"

"Which means a lot of mobs"

'You know, I figured you'd have stopped worrying about such menial tasks. We're both level 95, I think we can handle it" Kirito didn't doubt her, but he could never be to cautious, especially after the 25th floor boss raid. He followed her aimlessly through the canyon for another half an hour before he sat down on a rock and sighed.

"Asuna, are you sure those players weren't just joking around?"

"It never hurts to check around, does it?" She called back, making Kirito sigh again. She was determined, he'd giver her that. Just as he was about to call it quits, Asuna pressed down on a symbol on the wall, and it sunk in making a mechanic clinking sound. She turned to look at him with a triumphant smirk on her face. He shrugged and followed her into he dimly lit cavern. It seemed to go on forever, and Kirito was wondering just far Asuna was going to go to prove her point. He was about to make a snarky remark when Asuna gasped. Kirito looked past her, and felt his own eyes widen. Before them at the end of the tunnel was a room made completely out of gold. It sparkled in the torchlight from the tunnel, and Kirito couldn't help but stare in awe. As they entered, Kirito could see an NPC standing at the far end of the room. Kirito approached her while Asuna was busy staring a her reflection. As he got close, the NPC began to speak.

"Hello, player!" She said with a big smile. "Welcome to the ancient castle, would you like to begin your tour?" A quest popped up on Kirito screen. _Castle of the Ancients. _Kirito pressed accept and the NPC unfroze. Kirito felt Asuna's presence behind him, and they followed the girl through the door behind her. They passed several doors that were inaccessible. As they reached a second chamber, the NPC turned to them.

"This is the main all of the castle" She droned. "This is where many guards were stationed, and the peasants waited for an audience with their king" Kirito noted, that even though the room was clearly coded to look old, it had a very clean feel to it, almost refurbished.

"it's beautiful" Asuna murmured as their guide continued on her way. Kirito wanted to agree with her, but he still wasn't convinced that it wasn't a dungeon. They passed another door, and the guide stopped momentarily.

"This is the kitchens, where the royal families food was prepared." Kirito cast a glance in, and saw a bunch of rusty pots and an old fire pit.

"See, Kirito-kun?" Asuna said smugly, |"I's not always a dungeon we wander into"

"Nope, just when it's your fault we're there" Kirito quipped, watching with a slight smirk as Asuna puffed her cheeks up angrily. The guide proceeded to show them many others rooms:The living quarters, the dungeons, and , what Kirito knew must've been the most important room in the whole castle, the one room that made the trip worth it.

The Royal Latrine, as the guide put it.

Kirito was just waiting for this stupid tour to end, he was dying of boredom. He couldn't tell if Asuna was genuinely interested or faking it so that her excitement over the trip wouldn't have looked like a total bust. Kirito yawned as they entered the throne room, and Kirito had to admit, if a player were to lot the room for it's raw materials, they could probably buy freedom from the game instead of beating it.

"This is his majesty's throne room" The guide said. "This is where his majesty sits and conducts his empire from, although his generals do most of the work." Kirito was slightly taken aback by the glint in his HUD. This room was blinding him with how bright it was. Luckily, the guide saw fit to end there tour there, so they left the throne room and the guide turned back to them. "It is getting late" She informed them, "The two of you should report to the living quarters until the morning" Kirito would've argued, but those beds looked really comfortable and the whole tour had really bored the energy out of his system. He and Asuna walked back the way they came, finding the living quarters and yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Asuna muttered softly, walking into the room on the left, Kirito yawned in response as he walked into the room as well, falling onto the bed and closing his eyes, making sure he didn't see that crazy tour in the dreams he seldom had.

* * *

"Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun!" Wake up!" Kirito oped his eye lazily and looked around for who was calling. He found a floating pair of glowing chestnut eyes above him.

"What happened?" Kirito asked, yawning. "Why are you in my room, Asuna?"

"Saving your life, that's what!"

"Huh?" Asuna hoisted what looked like a suit of armor's arm over her shoulder, and Kirito noticed the one standing in the corner of his room was now on the floor, missing an arm. "Asuna, what the hell are you talking about?"

"This place is crazy!" She hissed. "I woke up with a suit of armor trying to strangle me!" Kirito raised an eyebrow at her, but she glared back, eyes dead serious.

"You're the one who wanted to come" He told her matter of factly, and she sighed.

"Don't remind me" She hissed. "I feel stupid enough already for not realizing this place is _the _castle"

"The castle?" Asuna nodded.

"I heard, before I heard of this place specifically, that their was a quest in an old castle that no players had ever returned from. Now I know where that s, cause we're in it"

"So now he have to get out?" Kirito asked, and Asuna nodded. "Alright, but on more thing"

"What?"

"Can you stop straddling me?" Asuna seemed to notice their position just as Kirito brought it up ,and he saw her face glow in the darkness of his room as she jumped off him.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Kirito got out of bed and equipped his coat and Elucidator, and turned to find Asuna waiting at the door. "Ready?" She asked, traces of red still on her face. Kirito nodded, and she slowly opened the door. Kirito had to admit, he'd thought the castle's regal looks had seemed a little ominous during the day, it was ten times worse during the night. The wind blew through the halls and rattled the suits of armor as they did. Kirito was just waiting for one to come alive so he could cut it down, if for nothing else than to give himself some sense of security. As soon as he and Asuna made it back to the main hall, all available exits were blocked off by a mysterious glowing purple light, and suits of armor, with their mob name _Ancient Knights _spawned all around them. As Kirito drew gis sword, the quest updated.

"Discover the truth about the Castle" Kirito read off. "Sounds like this is part of the quest.

"From what I've heard about this place, I'm sure most players didn't even make it to here" She replied. "Most died in those beds we slept in" The thought of sleeping where someone had died gave Kirito the shivers, and the last thing he needed right now was to be unfocused. He and Asuna cut through the knights easy enough. Asuna reasoned their lack of actual power was made up for by the fact that there were a lot of them. As Kirito spotted the door they came from, he felt a knot tie in his stomach.

Mainly because the tunnel had disappeared completely. Kirito felt around the general vicinity for a switch or a pressure plate, but he found nothing. He turned back to Asuna and shrugged, which only made Asuna look a little scared. He didn't need to ask why. It was that the dungeon was scary in itself, but the whole place had that horror movie feel to it. Kirito didn't admit i to her, but he felt as if he turned his back on her for only a minute, she'd scream at the top of her lungs and be gone. Kirito sighed and checked the quest again, but nothing had updated, it still said to discover the truth about the castle.

"What now?" Kirito asked. Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know" She replied. "Maybe we could try the throne room?" It was a good idea as any, so Kirito led the way as Asuna trailed behind, gripping his arm. He wouldn't lie that the castle as creeping him out as well. He was half expecting a jump scare at every corner he turned, but there wasn't. Kirito had half a mind to check every place the guide had showed them earlier, but he wasn't going too. Especially not the Royal Latrine, he was definitely not checking in there. As he and Asuna approached the throne room, gate fell from the archway behind them.

"Shit" Kirito mumbled. "What now?" His question was answered by the 4, 30 ft. tall knights, called _King's Guards, _spawned on either side of them.

"These guys look like they don't play around" Asuna said warily. "They're definitely a higher level than those other knights."

"You take two, and I'll take two?"

"Fair enough?" Asuna turned to the guards who had spawned where they had come from, and Kirito remained facing the other two. "Ready?" She asked, casting a glance over her shoulder at him, He nodded, and she turned back to the advancing guards. "See you on the other side." Kirito rushed forward and stabbed the first guard in the knees, or he tried, but Elucidator bounced right off. He tried again, bu the sword didn't pierce the armor.

"There has to be a place the armor doesn't cover..." Kirito grumbled to himself as he deflected an axe swing from the one he hadn't attacked. He quickly scouted out the guards, looking for any place the armor wasn't covering their bodies. He found it alright, but it wasn't exactly it an easy to access area of the mob. It was near it's hip, a little above their sheaths, where Kirito saw a slight opening in the armor. He aimed for it as he charged, managing to connect with the soft tissue underneath it. The guard roared in pain, and swatted Kirito away, but he landed well enough. He didn't have he time or the patience to check on Asuna, he was sure she was fine. He charged for the weakened one again, managing to finish it off as the other on charged. Kirito watched as it's axe doubled in size a s it swung for him, which almost sliced Kirito open. He repeated the process of aiming for the weak spot on the other, and it quickly fell as well. Kirito sorted through the drops he'd gotten and disposed of anything he didn't want, before He walked back over to Asuna.

"Have any trouble?" She asked, which Kirito responded with a snort of derision. "I guess this quests ends with us fighting the king?"

"I would think so" Kirito replied. "That seems to be the direction this is going" They proceeded towards the throne room, and as soon as they entered, the braziers lit on fire, illuminating the chamber, and subsequently, the towering figure sitting on the throne. A quick check on the kings level and Kirito almost threw up. The king was level 125. This thing was way to high leveled to be down here! Asuna had seemingly realized the same thing, but before either could say a word, the king started to laugh.

"More players have come to die?" He boomed. "Very well, you may come to you dea..." The king stopped talking when he met Asuna's gaze. Kirito wondered what was happening. "Ah, I see, you brought me my wife?" Kirito had the same reaction as Asuna, albeit he was a lot more okay with it.

"What?" Asuna shrieked. Kirito chuckled.

"Come to think of it Asuna," Kirito joked. "The guide never did mention a queen" Asuna glared at him angrily.

"You can't seriously be okay with this" She said. "Tell him no deal!" Kirito gave her a look like she was crazy.

"He's destroy us if you don't" Kirito gestured to the menu, where the quest said marry off a female player or kill the king. "He's purposely put at this high a level, so a female plaer can get married off to him"

"You're supposed to marry someone you love! I am not marrying a quest boss!" She shouted. "End of story!"

"You don't have to do anything" Kirito tried. "Just say 'I do' and we can finish the quest and get the hell out alright? Or do you want to get killed by Sir Courts-A-Lot over there?" Asuna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll do it on one condition"

"Yeah?"

"Stop letting me pick the dungeons, this always happens"

"Deal"

* * *

"That's it?" Argo demanded, and Asuna nodded as Kirito chuckled.

"You should've seen her, Argo" Kirito said with a smirk. "The wedding dress looked good on her" Argo chuckled as Asuna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you get anything good?" Argo asked, and Asuna flashed her right hand, where the wedding band was.

"The Ring of the the Ancient Queen" Asuna said, reading off the description "Says it raises all combat skills by 15 when fighting with someone of the opposite sex" Kirito grinned. That was, for a partnership like theirs, quite a good item. Argo sighed as she stood up.

"Alright," She said,"I'll update my information about that quest so that people know to bring a female player with them" She smiled suggestively at Asuna. "make sure to make your husband a happy man"

"Gah! What the hell Argo?!" Argo laughed and ran away as Asuna began throwing her useless inventory items at her. Kirito sighed.

"I don't know what you're being so defensive for" He said flatly. "That ring is amazing" Asuna slouched in her seat.

"I know" She said. "But it only works on me"

"Good, I don't need it"

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know a lot of housewives that are good at MMO's" Kirito sprinted away as Asuna chased after him, laughing the whole time

**This chapter was kind of spur of the moment, so I apologize if it sucks. Remember to make a suggestion on how I should write the Lisbeth chapter, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The Warmth of the Heart

**Wow you guys are awesome! 55 reviews, 46 favorites, and 71 followers? hope you enjoy Lisbeth's chapter!**

June 24, 2024 48th floor, Lindas

"There, that should do it" Asuna stopped staring into the wall and looked over at Lisbeth to find her placing Twilight Defender back in it's sheath. She jumped down from where she was sitting and walked over to her.

"Thanks, Lis!" Asuna said happily as she took her rapier from Lisbeth's hands. The blacksmith let out a sigh.

"That rapier works like a dream, Asuna" She said dreamily. "Where did you get it?"

"From some event, Kirito-kun helped me get it" Asuna didn't enjoy the suggestive look Lisbeth gave her.

"Kirito, huh?" She asked. "That _partner _of yours?" Asuna picked up on Lis's tone, and blushed furiously.

"Not like that Lis!" Asuna said, waving her arms frantically. "We're just friends!"

"Suuuure you are! I see that earring you have!" Asuna blushed even harder when she remembered the earring she'd gotten. "What's next, are you going to dinner with him?"

"Well, actually..."

"Oh my God"

"What? He offered!"

"So he's interested too?"

"We're going as friends!"

"Right, right, friends, I got you" Asuna glared at the blacksmith, who only grinned back.

"Anyway, I have to go, so I'll see you later Lis"

"Okay, bye! tell your boyfriend I said hi!"

"For the last time, Lis! He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you saaay!"

* * *

Lisbeth watched as Asuna huffed and ran out of the store. She loved teasing the chestnut haired girl, especially about her partner, Kirito. Lisbeth had never met Kirito herself, but she imagined, at least by the way Asuna described him, a tall, dark, and handsome hero. Maybe that was why Lisbeth took so much pleasure in teasing Asuna about him, the girl got way too defensive.

_3 hours later..._

Lisbeth stared down at the sword she had created, cursing herself for creating one so mediocre. She hadn't been able to match the best sword she'd made yet, and it irritated her to no end. She was about the drill the sword across the room when she heard the door to the shop open.

"Serving customers is part of the job.." She said, sighing. Checking herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, she exited her shop. "Welcome to Lisbeth's smith shop!" She said happily, finding her customer looking at her wares in the corner.

"Oh,"He said, sounding slightly taken aback by her entrance. "I'd like to place an order for a custom made weapon" Lisbeth walked over to her counter and gave him a look. He didn't look like much honestly. _I wonder if he can even afford it _

"Well, the price in metal has gone up recently..." Lisbeth said.

"Don't worry about that" He replied. "I just need the best sword you can make."

"That's a bit vague. I need the kind of specs you're looking for" He took the sword off of his back and handed it too her.

"Okay, how about something on par with this?" He asked. Lisbeth took the blade and was shocked when it she took it out of it's sheath.

"The Elucidator?" She asked, completely bewildered. "Out of all the swords that can be dropped, this ones so good it's considered cursed..." _First Asuna, now this guy?_

"Think you can do it?" He asked. Lisbeth examined him for a moment before she went back to her wall and took her best sword off of it.

"Here, try this" He took the blade from her and gave it a few swings.

"Seems a little light" He replied quietly.

"The metal it's made of is speed based, after all." She told him.

"Mind if I try it out?"

"Try it?"

"The durability, of course" He took Elucidator off the table, and Lisbeth panicked.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted. "You're sword will break!"

"We'll see about...that!" He emphasized the latter half of his sentence with a swing, and Lisbeth watched in complete disbelief as her sword snapped in two. in clattered across the room and exploded into a million polygons, and Lisbeth screamed. She grabbed the sword from him and stared at it, sighing.

"Irreparable..." She murmured as it, too, exploded into a million pieces. She collapsed and stared at the ground, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to recreate that blade. Standing up angrily, she grabbed her ignorant customer by the hem of his shirt and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded angrily.

"Sorry!" He replied, "I never would've guessed your sword would be the one to break!"

"Are you saying that my sword was weaker than you expected!?"

"Uh... yeah, pretty much" She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

"For you're information, had I enough materials, I could create a million swords to snap yours in half!" He gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, really?" He asked, and the sarcasm in his voice irritated her even more. "I'd love that"

"Well, if you're going to be that way, you'll be helping me get what I need!"

"I will?"

"Yep, starting with the metal, so let's hurry up to the 55th"

"I have someone who can help, you can stay here"

"I seriously doubt whoever you can call on to help is better than this master mace user" She didn't like the smirk on his face.

"I can go alone then, it's still pretty high"

"You need a master smith to get the metal" Lisbeth was enjoying that uncomfortable look on his face way too much.

"Fine, just stay behind me where it's safe"

"Hey, you..."

"Names Kirito" The name sparked a memory in Lisbeth's head somewhere, but she couldn't place it. She was terrible with names. "I guess we're working together until the swords done.

"Sure, Kirito, whatever" She replied, doing her best to look miffed.

"Getting informal huh? Not that I mind...Lisbeth" Lisbeth was going to strangle this guy. She noticed him open his menu and send a message.

"What was that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I was telling my friend I may be late getting back tonight."

* * *

55th floor, Western Mountain

Lisbeth trudged on behind Kirito, who didn't seem the least bit bothered by the cold. She wasn't really sure what to think of him, honestly. On one hand, he seemed like a condescending asshole, but on the other, he seemed like a nice guy. Lisbeth was confused seeing as they were polar opposite ways to behave. She shivered.

"It's cold" She muttered, and saw Kirito pause ahead of her.

"You didn't bring any extra clothes?" He asked, and Lisbeth felt he was trying too push her buttons again.

"I didn't know this place was a frozen wasteland!" Lisbeth shivered again and saw a furry cloak get thrown at her, and she stared at Kirito. "You don't need this?" She asked.

"I'm a lot more disciplined then you are" He replied, and Lisbeth huffed.

"Annoying every step of the way" She muttered, trailing behind him. She realized, however, how quickly she had warmed up. "It's warm..." She looked ahead at Kirito. _Too think I'm alone with a guy like him...what a weird turn of events. _

"Something wrong, Lisbeth?" Kirito asked, breaking Lisbeth's train of thought.

"No, I still have a lot left!" Se quipped, glaring at him. "And you may as well just call me Lis"

"Alright, whatever Lis"

"Drop the attitude!" Lisbeth continued to follow Kirito up the side of the mountain. Once they reached the peak, Lisbeth stared into the crystals, smiling upon seeing her reflection.

"It's beautiful" She said, staring up at the path towards the big crystal.

"get a teleport crystal ready" Kirito said warily.

"Yeah, alright." She looked back at Kirito to find him drawing his sword.

"When the dragon shows up, hide behind the crystal." He said. Lisbeth realized it wasn't a question.

"Why?" She demanded. "I'm not amateur, you couldn't use my help..."

"Stay back!" Lisbeth was taken aback by the ferocity in his voice. She hadn't been expecting that. She gave him a curt nod, and he placed a hand on her head. "Alright, let's get going" He walked past her, and Lisbeth touched the warm part of her head where he had touched. She was about to ask him a question when a roar echoed around the mountain. "Hide over there!" Kirito shouted, and Lisbeth nodded, running to hide behind the crystals as X'rphan the white wrym burst from the largest crystal up the path and spread it's wings, facing off against Kirito. It began gathering energy in it's mouth.

"Look out! That's a breath attack!" Lisbeth shouted, but Kirito didn't budge as the he raised his sword and deflected the attack in one blow, sending a shock wave around the battlefield. _Just who are you, Kirito? _Kirito looked fearless as he flew this way and that, attacking the giant beast with all he had. He sliced it's arm off, and Lisbeth came out from where she was hiding.

"Come on!" She shouted. "Hurry up and finish it!" Kirito turned to her, looking frantic.

"Don't come out, you idiot!" Lisbeth was confused. That was until she was X'rphan targeting her. She tried to run back being cover, but it didn't work, and she was thrown forward by the gale of snow and wind, throwing her right down a gigantic hole. She screeched as she began to fall, and closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground.

"Lis, grab on!" Lisbeth felt Kirito grab her hand and she turned the grab him. She buried her face in his shoulder, and they plummeted to the bottom.

* * *

When Lisbeth woke up, she saw they were very deep in the hole. She sat up and looked around, finding Kirito sprawled out a few feet from her. Her health was at about 35%, and she quickly realized that there wasn't any apparent way out of the hole.

"Good," Kirito said, sitting up. "You're alive."

"Yeah, I am"

"Here, drink this" He threw her a health potion and immediatedly began drinking his own, restoring his health. Lisbeth drank her own, and immediatedly began to feel better.

"Well, now what?"

"I have a plan, but it's pretty far fetched."

"What is it?"

"We could run up the wall" Lisbeth was about to face palm and tell him how stupid of an idea that was when he stood up, prepped himself, and ran towards the wall, and straight up it. He made it about halfway up when his foot slipped and he plummeted back down next to her. "Ow." He mumbled as he crawled out of the body shaped hole he'd created. "If she was here, she'd made it"

"Who?" Kirito sighed.

"My partner" He replied. "She's a hell of a lot faster then I am, she'd have made it up. Wait, that's it!" He opened his menu and began rapidly typing a message, and Lisbeth sat in confused silence. "Come on...send you piece of...there" He said, turning to look at her. "Now we wait"

* * *

Asuna sighed and pushed her food around her plate with her fork. First Kirito says he's going to be late to the fancy dinner he promised to take her on, and now he wasn't even showing up at all. She even took all that time finding a dress and looking presentable in such a restaurant, and he's a no show. _Why am I friends with him again?_

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you like a drink?" Asuna turned to the NPC waiter and grabbed the whole wine bottle, filling up her glass and setting the bottle down on the table, smiling weakly at him. She downed the whole glass and poured another one, playing with it halfheartedly. Why was this disappointing her so much? Kirito disappeared all the time, this should've come as no surprise to her. _He promised though... _She was about to get up and leave when a message icon popped up on her screen. She tapped it, and it was from her partner himself.

_Asuna,_

_I know you're probably sitting at the restaurant right now, and I'm sorry I'm so late, really. I 'm kind of indisposed at the moment though, and I could really use your help. I had to go with that smith you recommended to get material for a sword, and we kind of got stuck in a hole. I'll take you out again, I swear, just come and help us please? We're at the peak of the western mountains on the 55th floor._

_please?_

Asuna sighed as she swiped her menu away, standing up and leaving the restaurant. As soon as she was outside, she reequipped her whitewrym coat and Twilight Defender. _The things I do for that by, I swear..._

* * *

Lisbeth curled into her sleeping bag and smiled.

"This'd never happen in the real world." She said calmly. "Sleeping in a weird place, with some stranger I just met. You even tried to run up a wall" Kirito gav her a slightly hurt look.

"Sorry if you don't approve" He said flatly. "My partner says that all the time too." Lisbeth felt strange at the mention of this female partner. Who was it?

"What's your partner like?" Lisbeth asked suddenly. Kirito looked a little off put by the question.

"Well, she's really pretty and strong" He replied, staring up at the blackness. "I lot like me, actually"

"Your not really pretty." Lisbeth pointed out.

"Shut up"

"That it?"

"Well... likable, sweet, thoughtful, deadly..."

"You seem to care about her a lot" Lisbeth couldn't discern what he was thinking. "Hey, one question"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me back there?" Kirito turned back to stare at her.

"I'd rather die with someone then let them die, that wouldn't sit well with me." Lisbeth chuckled softly.

"You really are stupid" She said. She lied back down and silence fell over them, and Lisbeth tried to repress the twisting in her stomach. She didn't like how giddy this situation made her. "Hey," She called out suddenly. "Hold my hand" Kirito made a surprised sound as he looked at her, but he nodded and complied. _It's warm... _Lisbeth stared at their conjoined hands for a moment before she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

When Lisbeth woke up, it was morning, but that hadn't woken her up. Rather, she was woken by a stern voice yelling somewhere.

"Kirito-kun! Lis! Where are you?" Lisbeth sat up and shook Kirito awake, ignoring how close their sleeping bags had become.

"Kirito, someone's up there! It may be you're partner!" Kirito sat up lazily and listened.

"Kirito-kun! Lis!" Lisbeth watched as Kirito's face lit up.

"That's her, alright" he stood up and grabbed the lamp, waving it vainly.

"Asuna! Asuna, we're down here!"

Asuna

Asuna was his partner. It all made sense now. That was where Lisbeth had heard his name before, Asuna had talked about their date before she left. Now she felt a little guilty she'd held his hand, and had that twisting in her gut. Lisbeth could see the chestnut haired girl above them, looking around frantically in the snow storm.

"Kirito-kun? Lis? Is this some kind of joke?"

"I don't think she can here us" Lisbeth said flatly.

"God, you're insufferable Kirito-kun! You're not even here are you?! First you ditch me after promising to take me out and then you make me go to this mountain under the assumption you're here? Gah, you're the worst..." Kirito, obviously having hear enough of his partners ranting, threw the lamp as hard as he could, managing to make it land outside. Asuna turned at the sound, noticed the hole, and looked down it with a smile and a slight blush, which Lisbeth noted. "H-hey, Kirito-kun, Lis... how much did you...?"

"Later" Kirito said. "Just get us out of here"

"How?"

"I don't know, figure it out!" Lisbeth watched with a slight smile as the two bickered. _They're close... closer then I'll ever be too him... _Asuna was about to retort to something Kirito said when X'rphan roared somewhere in the distance. Asuna looked back.

"Back in a minute" She said quickly.

"Asun...damn it, she always does that!" Kirito turned back to her, but made a face. Lisbeth followed his gaze and saw a sparkling object sitting in the snow. They rushed over to it and Kirito picked it up. "Is this...?" Lisbeth tapped the object.

"Crystallite ingot..." She read. "This is what we were looking for, Kirito-kun!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! We need this!"

"Well, good. Now we need to wait for Asuna." Silence befell them. Lisbeth waited impatiently before she heard X'rphan roar again.

"Uh, Kirito... the dragon eats those crystal, right?"

"Yeah"

'Which means that ingot is it's..."

"...ewww..."

"Yeah, but that means this is the dragons den... and he's nocturnal" The two realized what that meant at the same time and looked up, seeing X'rphan about to crash down on top of them. Kirito tackles Lisbeth out of the way, and X'rphan landed.

With Asuna riding him.

"Wow, boy, calm down!" She called, laughing manically.

"Asuna?!" Kirito called, disbelief i his voice.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, you said you needed to get out..."

"So you commandeered a wyrm?!"

"Yeah, what would you've done?"

"Not something that crazy!"

"Whatever just get on, the both of you!"

* * *

Lisbeth swung her hammer against the ingot as Kirito and Asuna watched. The ingot glowed and turned into a sword.

"There," She said, " Give it a swing" Kirito picked it up and gave it a few swings.

"It's heavy," He complimented. "It's a good sword." He turned back to her. "The job's done, with this. How much?" Lisbeth thought for a moment before she shook her head.

"You don't have to pay" She said quietly.

"Oh, don't flatter him Lis" Asuna spoke up from her seat on the crates in the corner. "I think paying you is the least he can do after what happened."

"The least I could do is nothing!" Kirito told her, and she giggled. Lisbeth sighed.

"No, just... both of you guys promise to make your smith"

"Our smith?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah," She agreed. "If you guys ever need repairs or anything, just come to me"

"We can do that" Kirito said, looking at Asuna, who nodded.

"Anyway..." Asuna said, grabbing Kirito's arm, making him blush. "You owe me two dinners now!"

"How does that work?!"

"Cause you missed one, that's why!"

"I never said if I missed it I'd take you on another!"

"Did you say you wouldn't?" Lisbeth suppressed the upset feeling in her stomach as the two left together. At least this way, she'd see him from time to time. She grinned evilly as she grabbed Asuna's arm.

"He's a little weird" She told her lowly. "But he's an overall nice guy. You have my approval" Asuna blushed furiously.

"It's not like that!" She shouted as Kirito dragged her away.

"Whatever you saaay!"

**I can guarantee this chapter was better before my computer decided it didn't like me and deleted the last 1500 words not once, or twice, or even 3 times.**

**4 WHOLE TIMES this chapter got ruined, and it's taken me since 10 in the morning to finish it, when I should've been done hours ago. I hope you enjoyed, I sure as hell didn't.**


	8. Ragout Rabbit and The Gleam Eyes

**Hey, I have returned! So, with this chapter we move closer to the legendary Gleam Eyes , and I can't lie I'm a bit excited! Gleam Eyes' fight will always have a special place in my heart just because of how bad ass it was. Oh, and the Kirisuna fluff that followed shortly thereafter ;) . One thing though, as a warning. Due to this normally being when Asuna becomes a main character again, it's basically a rewrite, and I can't do much about it seeing as I am not missing out on Gleam Eyes. Anyway, enjoy!**

October 17th, 2024 74th floor, Dungeon.

Kirito trekked through the forests and let out a sigh. It was good to hunt on his own for a change. Not that Asuna's company irritated him or anything, but sometimes he preferred the solitude. She was probably doing the same thing somewhere else anyway, he'd catch up with her later. He was on his way to the exit when movement caught his eye off left. Looking over, he saw a small puffy tail just barely visible over the logs. _That's a..._ Moving slowly as if not to startle it, Kirito took two of his throwing blades out, aiming the first to startle the creature. As it jumped in surprise, Kirito threw the other, nailing the small rabbit in the stomach, and he grinned at his victory.

50th floor, Algade

So, uh, did you want to sell this or something, Kirito?" Kirito chuckled as Agil stared at his S-class rarity ingredient.

"Are you serious, man?" Kirito asked, watching the older man tremble a he stared at it. "I'm taking that home as fast as I can and making Asuna cook it for us" Agil gave him a hopeful look.

"I mean, we're friends, right?" He asked hopefully. "I could have a bite?"

"Take that up with the chef, there's no way in hell I'm asking her."

"She's your partner! You ask her!"

"I'm already guaranteed a bite, I'm not asking her a damn thing!"

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Kirito jumped a little, as did Agil,and turned the find his chestnut haired partner in question staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, it's just you, Asuna" Kirito said. "Why are you in such a dump?" Kirito heard a satisfying grumble of irritation from the shopkeeper behind him. Asuna flicked her hair out of her face.

"I could ask you the same thing, but first..." Before Kirito could say anything Asuna grabbed him by his coat and got in his face. "Where the hell did you go anyway?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Agil chuckled as Kirito stammered.

"W-worried?"

"Yes, Kirito-kun, worried! What if you got in trouble and I couldn't back you up?!"

"I was fine!"

"What if you weren't?"

"I was though!"

"God, you're the worst" Kirito stared at his flustered partner for a moment, trying to discern what was really wrong with her. He'd gone off hunting without her before, why was it bothering her so much now? Asuna sighed. "Anyway, what is it you guys were arguing about?" Kirito chuckled and opened his menu to show her.

"This" Asuna looked down at the menu, and shock overtook her features. "This...this is..."

"Yep, it sure is" Kirito replied. "You up for dinner tonight, Asuna?"

"Hell yes!" Asuna said. "I've never even seen this before, the things I could test out with it!"

"Play it safe, Asuna. I don't want you accidentally ruining it"

"Are you saying with my cooking skill I could ruin it?" Kirito didn't like the dangerous tone in her voice.

"Uh..." Luckily, Agil saved him.

"I'm all for the old married routine, guys" He told Asuna. "But, listen, you think you could save a portion for me? Please?" Asuna huffed and turned away, looking red from the married joke.

"Not after that little joke, mister" Agil face planted against the counter and Kirito laughed.

"Asuna, that's cruel!"

"Ask my partner, I'm cold to the core!" Kirito wasn't sure if either answer would get him a punch in the face. If he agreed, Asuna would hit him for being mean. If he said no, he'd be disagreeing with her and she'd hit him. He couldn't win with her sometimes. Kirito finally managed to get Asuna to stop bickering with Agil, and they left the store in the direction of the house they shared. "So," Asuna said. "where did you go, anyway?"

"The 74th floor" Kirito replied, he had no need to lie to her. Even if he'd kept that one thing a secret for so long now. It'd been so long, in fact, Kirito was wondering why she hadn't asked whatever happened to Dark Repulser, the sword Lisbeth made him. She was weird that way. "Just felt like doing a little hunting."

"Take me with you next time" Asuna muttered. "I worry more than is healthy"

"Why, I can handle myself." Asuna reddened, and Kirito couldn't imagine why.

"What would I do without you if anything were to happen?" Asuna asked quickly, her blush beginning to fade. "I may act cold and uncaring sometimes, but I would care if you died. Hell, I'd be completely lost"

"Why?" Asuna shrugged.

"You've always been at my side" She replied, smiling weakly as her blush returned. "It wouldn't feel right without you there" Kirito felt a rush of gratitude towards her. Most of the time their talks consisted of playful banter and quests they were doing, but he enjoyed the truthful small talk all the same. It made him realize how much he valued her. She wasn't just some player that tagged along with him, they were partners, equals. Kirito sighed. _Who am I kidding? As soon as SAO gets cleared I'll probably never see her again..._

* * *

Kirito quickly changed into his casual clothing and rushed back out into the kitchen, where Asuna was already preparing the Ragout rabbit. He couldn't wait to taste this thing. Asuna turned and smiled at him.

"Now," She said. "How would my hunter like his dinner prepared?" Kirito felt a strange twinge in his stomach at 'my hunter', but it was probably just his stomach growling.

"I'll leave that up to my chef" He replied. "I'd hate to suggest something and ruin it"

"What, I'm just your chef?"

"I'm just your hunter?" The two of them stared at each other, before Asuna turned back to the rabbit, her cheeks slightly pink. Kirito returned his attention to the rabbit as well. He couldn't wait to taste that thing. It was probably so amazing. So succulent and juicy. So melt in your mouth delicious that it...

"Kirito-kun, stop it" Kirito shook his head and stared at her in confusion.

"What?" Her face was red.

"You're staring at me and drooling." Kirito turned Scarlet as well and turned around to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Dream on Princess," He retorted. "I was staring at the rabbit"

"Sure you were" Kirito turned back around as she continued preparing the rabbit. Kirito was really impressed by how good she was at cooking. Or maybe it was really easy and Asuna was tricking him into thinking it was hard. Kirito knew he was kidding himself, seeing as he was about as good a cook as Klein was picking up girls, it made him all the more grateful for Asuna. He watched as she took the stew pot out of the oven and turned to him, a slight smirk on her face. "Ready?" She asked. Kirito nodded, steeling himself. She opened the pot, and Kirito felt scents assaulting the NerveGear's smell receptors relentlessly as she moved it too the counter. This was going to be amazing.

_Later..._

Kirito slouched in his seat as he rubbed his stomach. Asuna had a much more respectful way of doing it, but her reaction seemed just as , if not more pleased with the meal.

"That was amazing" Asuna whispered, and Kirito nodded. "We've been here for two years, and it was my first time having an S-class ingredient."

"Me too," Kirito murmured, sitting up and taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Asuna said, and Kirito looked at her curiously. "Can I tell you something serious?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" Asuna stared at the table for a moment before looking back at him.

"I feel...like I've lived in Aincrad since I was born." She said. "And...I feel closer to you than my own family" Kirito felt honored by that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" Asuna took a sip of her tea. "It isn't just me, either. So many people have stopped trying to clear the game, and are just trying to lead normal lives" Kirito nodded in agreement.

"There isn't even five hundred players left in the clearing group" He said flatly.

"Everyone's getting accustomed to it..." She replied. "They're just getting married, trying to lead normal lives... it's strange to think about, even if I have those thoughts sometimes." A thought occurred to Kirito, and he figured he'd throw it out there.

"Hey, Asuna" he said. "We should get married." That hadn't had the reaction he'd intended it too have. She dropped her fork and her face went completely red, staring at him, before he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, that came out wrong"

"Oh, really?!" She shouted. "You don't always just propose for no reason?!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it!?"

"I don't know...I just figured that with the tactical advantages that come with sharing an inventory..." Kirito had, once again, said the wrong thing, and he could see Asuna's anger flare up again.

"Oh, so you only proposed for a tactical advantage!?"

"W-what?"

"You don't want to marry me for any other reason then sharing an inventory with me?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you" She grumbled, crossing her arms angrily. "Only you would see marriage as a tactical advantage instead of a declaration of love"

"What are you talking about Asuna?" Kirito demanded. Asuna sighed, resting her head on her hands. "I don't know what you're trying to say"

"I'm saying you're an idiot, that's what" She said quietly. "Getting married for an advantage in the battlefield...how ridiculous..."

"You know what? Forget I asked"

"Damn right I will" An awkward silence befell them, and for once, it was an unsettling silence too. Kirito felt like he should try and apologize, but he wasn't really sure how. To him, he hadn't done anything wrong, but Asuna had exploded. "Anyway" Asuna said, coughing. "Regardless of everyone growing accustomed to this world, I want to go back. There's stuff I haven't gotten to do yet. Like get married..." She trailed off and glared at him, and he chuckled awkwardly.

"Agreed." Kirito said. "Hey... how about we go out hunting tomorrow? I'll make... whatever I did up to you, I swear" Asuna sighed.

"Promise?" She asked. Kirito nodded and smiled at her.

"Promise"

* * *

October 18, 2024 74th floor, Kamdet

"Only Asuna would be late for something she agreed to do" Kirito muttered as he yawned. Asuna had said she needed to get something from the market before she left, and told him she'd meet him by the teleportation gate. "Jeez, she's unbelievable." Kirito was about to get up and leave when the teleportation gate activated, and Asuna came flying through it, and she landed on top of him. Kirito felt his hand pressed up against something soft. "What is that?" he asked curiously, giving it a few cautious squeezes. Asuna reacted poorly. She screamed and threw him across the courtyard, and Kirito landed against a pillar. "Oww..."

"What the hell, Kirito-kun!?" She screamed.

"What?" Kirito noticed how she was sitting, and how she was covering her chest, or rather, a specific part of said chest, rather angrily. Kirito realized at that moment what he'd been squeezing a moment before. "Uhh... Good to see you made it, Asuna!" She growled at him, and he paled. "Please don't kill me, I didn't know" He pleaded, and Asuna regained her composure as she stood up.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just grope me, alright?" She asked in a dangerously low tone, and Kirito felt as if he would be in trouble if he disagreed. He nodded,ad she sighed. "Are we going dungeon raiding, or not?" Kirito nodded, and they left in another unsettling silence. Kirito had noticed how they had increased, the unsettling silences that is. Often h found himself at a loss of what to say to her, in a way that made it an awkward moment. "Hey, Kirito-kun, we should be careful"

"Why?"

"Because I've noticed that the monsters are acting strange" She replied. "There are irregularities in the way they're fighting, and it unsettles me"

"Agreed"

"Just take note if anything happens, it could prove useful" Kirito nodded, and the two descended into the dungeon.

* * *

Kirito knew, no matter if it was his fault or not, that all off the tension in his partnership with Asuna melted away when they fought. They had long since perfected fighting without speaking, and it made him feel much more comfortable. He sighed as he drove the last blow to the lizard soldier, defeating ir rather quickly.

"You were right about irregularities" Kirito said as Asuna sheathed Twilight Defender. She nodded. As they proceeded, Kirito felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and this time it wasn't from the silence between him and his partner. He felt like something big was down here, and he didn't like it.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Asuna spoke up, face looking slightly jarred. "Isn't that the...?" Kirito followed her gaze and saw what she meant. The floor 74 boss room lay just ahead of them, and Kirito knew immediately what the feeling had been.

"Want to take a peak?" He asked. "Don;t worry, bosses can't leave the room they're guarding. We'll just look." Asuna shrugged.

"My sense of adventure is overriding my common sense" Kirito laughed and nodded, pulling out his teleport crystal.

"Get one ready," he told her. "We may need it." She nodded, and together they pushed at the door, creaking it open ominously. Both he and Asuna wandered in slightly, and the braziers lit up, and Kirito stomach dropped.

The boss was at least 25 feet tall, and had the head of a ram and dark blue skin. It had the tail of a cobra, and it had a Zanbato resting on it's shoulder. Kirito felt his eyes widen, this boss was no joke. The boss took notice of Kirito and Asuna, and it's health bars appeared and name appeared.

The Gleam Eyes

**Scene! This chapter is slightly shorter because I had to cut out the Kuradeel fight. This chapter is half Kirisuna fluff and half awkward situations. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	9. Unique Skill

**Wow, two updates in two days? You guys are lucky seeing as this is my side project. Anyway, enjoy!**

Kirito wasn't really sure he could find the words to describe how terrified he was. This boss radiated an aura that just unnerved him in general, but being here without a raiding party made him realize just how terrifying it was. Gleam Eyes roared, and Kirito flinched.

"Come on, Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted behind him. He turned to find her already ready to leave, standing outside the boss room. He went as fast as he could, hearing Gleam Eyes roar again. That obviously only spurred him to speed up. He tore past Asuna and together they slammed the doors shut, sighing deeply. "That was close" Asuna said, panting. Kirito nodded weakly, and they proceeded back the way they had come. Kirito remained silent, trying to piece himself together. Why had that boss shaken him up so much? He couldn't tell. "Kirito-kun? Did you hear me or not?"

"Huh?" Kirito asked as she giggled.

"I asked what you thought of that boss back there" Kirito nodded and thought for a moment.

"He'll be difficult to take down, to be sure." He replied. "We'll have to warn the clearing group about him." Asuna nodded as they sat down to rest, leaning back against a pillar in the dungeon. "I just feel like we'll lose someone in there, he was pretty tough looking to be honest"

"Yeah" Asuna agreed. They were silent for a moment, and Kirito wasn't sure what he should do. The whole of last night had made him terribly insecure, although that was mostly his own fault, truthfully. "Hey, Kirito-kun."

"Yes, Asuna?" He asked, turning to face her, and found her already staring at him.

"You're hiding something from me" She said bluntly, and Kirito did his best not to visibly flinch. How had she figured him out? Had she trailed him one day and found out? He felt his heart rate pick up for some reason. Why was he getting the feeling she'd be mad if she found out.

"I don't know what you mean" He managed to say without looking to suspicious. Asuna hummed in irritation.

"Don't lie to me, Kirito-kun" She hissed. "I can tell you're hiding something, you have been for months" Damn, she could read him far too well, maybe he should've tried a little less to appear normal. He turned back to face her.

"How do you figure?" He demanded, not enjoying the look on her face when he asked.

"You have a one handed sword," She reminded him. "But you choose not to use a shield, which is the biggest perk of one handed weapons. Plus, you've not touched the sword Lisbeth made for you. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, really" Kirito and Asuna stared at each other for a moment, and Asuna sighed, her expression softening a bit.

"You don't have to lie to me" She said. "We're partners, remember? You can tell me anything" Kirito felt her soft voice plucking at his heartstrings, and he felt himself caving.

"I know I don't have too," he replied quietly. "I just..."

"You just... what?" Kirito played with his hands and sighed, turning back to face her, instantly realizing how close they'd become.

"I.." Asuna inched closer.

"Yes?" Her voice was still as soft as an angel's and Kirito felt terrible he'd kept from her for so long, he really had no reason too. They were only a breath from each other. "Tell me" Kirito couldn't find his voice, it was caught in his throat when he met her gaze. Her chestnut orbs were so soft and caring.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong, Kirito-kun?" She purred. "Am I making you nervous?"

"..." Asuna inched closer again and stared at the side of head, and Kirito remained quiet, not going to embarrass himself by opening his mouth. Asuna sighed.

"If you really don't want to tell me" She said quietly, inching away, "I won't make you, I understand you don't have to tell me everything" Kirito wanted nothing more than too tell her, but his voice seemed broken. Asuna stretched. "Anyway, let's eat lunch, it's gotten pretty late." Kirito turned to her, confused.

"Lunch?" he managed to ask, his raspy voice escaping his lips. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, what did you think I was doing when I left for the market this morning?" Kirito vaguely remembered Asuna being late and then him grabbing her inappropriately, but that was about it. He watched as Asuna opened her menu and a bag appeared in front of her, and Kirito gulped as he smelled what she had.

"Is that handmade?" He demanded. Asuna stared at him with red on her cheeks.

"Y-yes" She replied quietly, and Kirito smiled greedily as he grabbed his own sandwich and bit into it happily, having another wave of amazing flavors hit his mouth.

"I swear Asuna" He mumbled. "If you were to, like, open a restaurant, you'd make a killing" Kirito turned to her to find her chuckling.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, no let's not do that" Kirito said. Asuna hummed in confusion.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" She asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else to taste your cooking" He said protectively. "It's ours, not everyone's" Asuna was silent for a moment before she broke out laughing.

"Oh, Kirito-kun" She said. "You're so funny"

"I'm serious" He growled. "I won't hesitate to be a doorman at that restaurant."

"Of course you won't" She replied. Kirito was about to respond when he heard someone sigh. He and Asuna turned to find none other than Klein trudging towards them, his guild close behind. Klein looked up, and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Hey, Kirito, Asuna!" He shouted happily, running up to meet them. "Long time no see? What are you do..." He stopped, and his eyes fell downward. Kirito followed his gaze, instantly realizing how close he and Asuna still were. He blushed and Klein chuckled. "my, my, was I interrupting something?"

"Klein..." Kirito warned.

"Hello, Klein-san!" Asuna greeted happily. "It's good to see you again! The last time was...?"

"When you guys dealt with the Conclave of Darkness" Klein replied. "Man, you guys look good."

"You too" Kirito said, gasping in surprise when Klein grabbed him in a one armed hug.

"So, what was going on here, Kirito?" He asked with a sly smile. "You and Asuna were mighty close right now" Kirito smiled weakly.

"We were just discussing what to do later." Kirito wanted to hit himself for how suggestive that sounded. Klein laughed.

"It looked to me like you were doing a whole lot more then discussing" Klein pointed out. "But between you and me, I give you my blessing"

"What?"

"My blessing... You two are pretty adorable together..."

"I'm going to kill you, Klein" before Kirito could draw Elucidator, they heard a marching sound coming towards them. Kirito and Klein turned to find a bunch of armed men coming towards them, and Kirito recognized the armor.

"The ALF" Asuna muttered. "What are they doing here?" The men walked up to them, their squad leader stood up straight and turned to his men.

"Ease up!" He called, and the whole squadron collapsed, and Kirito wondered what had happened to them, they seemed pretty beaten up. The leader walked up to them. "I am Lt. Colonel Kovats of the Aincrad Liberation Force. Kirito nodded.

"I'm Kirito," he told him. "This is Asuna."

"Hi" Asuna said.

"Have you already cleared the area beyond here?" Kovats asked, and Kirito nodded.

"We've cleared the area up to the boss room." He replied, and Kovats nodded understandingly.

"Well, in that case, I would like you to give us the map data" Kirito heard Klein growl angrily.

"Are you kidding!" Klein demanded. "Do you guys even know how hard it is to map a place out?"

"Come down, Klein" Kirito said, handing over the map data to Kovats. "We were planning on handing over the map data in town anyway." Kovats nodded.

"Thank you, we'll be going now" He said.

"You aren't going to fight the boss, are you?" Asuna asked warily. "You won't survive" Kovats growled.

"Don't underestimate the Army!" He shouted. "men, on your feet!" Kirito watched as the men struggled to stand up, finally managing to stand up as Kovats led them away.

"Are they for real?" Asuna demanded. "I mean, Kirito-kun and I saw it; there's no way they can handle that thing"

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "We should follow them, make sure they're okay" Klein sighed.

"Are you guys sure?" He asked, and Kirito and Asuna responded by walking after the army. "You guys have a strong sense of justice, seriously."

* * *

"Are we sure they even went this way?" Klein asked, and Kirito wasn't sure what to say. It was entirely possible that they'd gone home, but Kirito doubted it, especially after Asuna challenged their strength. Kirito knew all to well what happened to him when someone challenged him. Kirito was about to respond when someone screamed up ahead.

"Those idiots!" Asuna shouted as they tore into a sprint. "Why would they try and fight that thing on their own?!"

"I don't know, but we have to make sure they're okay!" Kirito replied. When they reached the boss room, Kirito saw the last thing he wanted to see. The Army was getting completely thrashed. Gleam Eyes bore down on the men, throwing them around with his zanbato. Kirito paled as they flew backwards and he saw there health bars. All of them were on their last legs, none had more then 15% of their health left. "Use your crystals!" Kirito shouted, and the men groaned.

"We would if we could!" one shouted, and Asuna gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"A boss room that's an anti-crystal zone?! None of the other boss rooms did that!" She shouted in surprise, and Kirito couldn't help but agree with her.

"Come on!" Kovats shouted. "back on your feet! Show him the power of the Army!" Gleam Eyes certainly showed Kovats what he thought of that. He turned and swung his zanbato at Kovats, nailing him square in the chest.

"Kovats!" Kirito shouted. The Lt. Colonel landed next to them, and his health slowly drained, and emptied.

"I-impossible..." he managed, before his helmet broke and he exploded into a million polygons, disappearing from Kirito's eyes. Kirito felt rage course through him as he clenched his fists.

"No..." Asuna whispered. "This isn't...no..." Gleam Eyes swung at the other men again, this time two of them exploded. the ram headed boss reared back for the final swing, and Kirito saw a blur of chestnut zoom past him, rapier drawn. Asuna attacked Gleam Eyes from behind, and the boss reared back and roared.

"Asuna you... you..." Kirito drew Elucidator and ran in after her, and Klein sighed.

"Seriously!?" He shouted. "Uh, I can't believe you two..." Kirito watched as Gleam Eyes caught Asuna the second time, punching her and sending her flying back. Gleam Eyes attacked again, and Kirito was there to send his attack slightly off course, just barely missing Asuna

"Asuna, get back!" He shouted, watching as his partner jumped back and Gleam Eyes attacking her again, and Kirito slashed it across the back. Kirito and Gleam Eyes began an intense one on one sword fight, one that Kirito was displeased with losing. Both landed a fair amount of hits, but Gleam Eyes did more damage._At this rate... we'll all be wiped out! _Kirito blocked Gleam Eye's downward swing, and he paled under the pressure.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted worriedly.

"Kirito!" Klein hollered. Kirito was flung back by another swing, and Kirito panted as he clawed his way to a stop. _Is it the only option left? _Kirito was pretty sure he got his answer when Gleam Eyes attack just barely missed him, and Kirito knew he had no choice. _Damn it, I can't be thinking about this!_

"Asuna, Klein!" He shouted. "Buy me ten seconds, please!"

"You got it!" Asuna shouted.

"A-alright!" Klein yelled, as they both charged Gleam Eyes. Kirito flipped through his menu as fast as he could finding the skill he was looking for. He looked desperately for Dark Repulser, and found it.

"I'm good!" Kirito shouted, watching as his two friends reared back as he charged forward, feeling Lisbeth's sword spawn on his back, and he drew it, wielding both sword at once. He knocked Gleam eyes back, and stood still, panting. Gleam Eyes brought he zanbato down on him, and Kirito blocked it, sending Gleam eyes back. "Starburst...Stream!"

* * *

Asuna watched in shock as, wielding both Elucidator and Dark Repulser, Kirito attacked the boss with everything he had. He swung and swung, landing it after hit, Gleam Eyes hit him back, and Kirito didn't stop. Asuna had never seen him like this, she'd never seen him do that before.

"Asuna, what the hell is that!?" Klein yelled from next to her, and she didn't respond, she couldn't find her voice. "Asuna, how is he doing that!?"

"I don't know!?" Asuna screamed, her voice cracking with emotion. "I've... never seen that either!" Kirito swung one blade after another, relentlessly attacking. Kirito blocked an oncoming attack, and Asuna watched as both Kirito and Gleam Eyes reared back, both screaming. Kirito could tell this was the end. Asuna heard herself screaming as both blades made contact with there target.

"Kirito-kun!"

* * *

Kirito felt his blade make contact, and Gleam Eyes did as well. He stood still, watching his health bar drain slowly. _This is it, I failed. he got me... _Kirito was about to reach his limit when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Gleam Eyes exploded into a million little polygons, and Kirito looked up slightly.

"Did I...?" He staggered back, looking up at the huge big 'Congratulations!' Plastered in front of him. "I...did it..." Kirito fell back, his vision faded, and he saw no more.

...

...

"Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun, wake up!" Kirito looked up, seeing a mop of black hair in front of him. Who was that. He attempted to blink to get a better view, and when he reopened his eyes, his chestnut haired partner staring down at hi, tears streaming down her face. Kirito sat up slowly, and Asuna leaned back to allow him room to do so.

"Sorry" He murmured. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few seconds" Asuna said quietly, wiping her face before she practically tackled Kirito with a bone crushing hug. "You idiot! Why would you do something so stupid!" Kirito smiled weakly as she held him tightly, shaking slightly.

"Don't hold me to tightly" Kirito whispered to her. "Or you might deplete the rest of my HP" Asuna cried quietly into his shoulder as Klein walked forward.

"Kovats and two other men are dead" He reported, and Kirito glared at the wall angrily.

"Damn" Was all he said, staring at the wall in anger. Klein shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" he replied, "That aside, Kirito, what was that you did? Not even Asuna..."

"Of course she wouldn't know, I didn't tell a soul" Kirito replied, sighing as he shifted to give himself a more comfortable position, at the same time doing his best to rub a comforting circle on Asuna's back. "It's a unique skill. duel wield." Klei nand his guildmates gasped.

"What are the requirements?" Klein asked.

"If I knew, I'd told everyone about it" Kirito replied. "But it just appeared in my skill window about six months ago, and I didn't even tell Asuna" Kirito hoped that was god enough of an apolgy to her, but he'd figure that out later. Klein nodded understandingly.

"Online gamer are prone to jealousy" Klein mused. "It's understandable you didn't tell anyone, they'd be hounding you." Kirito nodded, remaining quiet as Klein sighed. "Well, you want to go activate the teleport gate?" Kirito shook his head.

"Nah, go on ahead. I can't even move"

"I wonder why" Kirito noticed the look Klien was giving him.

"It isn't like that"

"Sure it isn't pal, sure it isn't." Kirito watched as Klein and his guild left, which left him and Asuna. He turned his gaze slowly to look at her chestnut mane, pondering the silence.

"Asuna...?" She hugged him tighter and breathed in deeply.

"I was scared" She murmured, her voice muffled by his coat. "I thought I was going to lose you." Kirito managed a chuckle.

"Don't you remember what we promised for Sachi?" Kirito asked. "I told you I'd make it to the end." Asuna took her head out of his shoulder, finally, and Kirito saw her tearful face.

"You know exactly why I was worried" She replied. "I wouldn't know what to do without you" For once, only because of the situation, Kirito opted to ignore their proximity to each other. She rubbed the tears from her face and hugged him again. "I'd probably just sit at our house and wait for the game to be cleared; that or I'd kill myself"

"Don't say that" He said, bringing his arms up to hug her back, giving her a comforting squeeze. "You're plenty strong without me"

"No, not without you" Silence, then, "Promise you won't do that again."

"What, soloing floor bosses?"

"No, almost dying" She sniffled. "I don't think my heart can take it."

"Alright, I promise" They were silent for a minute while Asuna regained her composure. "Hey, Asuna"

"Yes, Kirito-kun?" Kirito smiled weakly at her.

"I owe you a night out, remember?"

**Dem Kirisuna feels, though. Anyway, I know this was a pretty hefty rewrite, but I hope you guys enjoyed all the same. Leave a review!**


	10. Relaxation

**Fluffy chapter inbound, be careful!**

Kirito sighed as he stared up at the roof of the house, pondering what he was too do. He was , obviously, worried about Asuna. His partner had been an emotional wreck ever since the Gleam Eyes incident a week ago and it was seriously worrying him. She often started crying for no reason, and more often then not tried to hard to protect him in a fight. It worried him more than anything truthfully. He yawned as he sat up in his bed. He knew it was early, he'd purposefully set his alarm early so he could wake Asuna up. In a decision that had taken him all night to make, Kirito decided today he was going to spend today helping Asuna unwind. He could tell the whole incident had her all sorts of stressed out, and he wanted to help. He slowly raised himself out of his bed and tip toed down the hallway towards Asuna's room, and a quick check inside confirmed she was still asleep. Kirito knew the first step was breakfast, but his cooking skill was lower then practically anything else, so there was no way he was going to make it himself. He slowly entered the room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Asuna" He spoke softly. "Asuna wake up" He shook her leg and she opened a chestnut eye lazily, smiling slightly at him.

"Morning" She murmured, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early," he replied. "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"Get up and dressed and I'll tell you" Asuna pouted at his response, and Kirito couldn't help but find her a little cute.

"Tell me now"

"Nope. Get out of bed, and I'll tell you" Asuna sighed in defeat as Kirito got up to leave the room, smiling to himself as he did. He knew Asuna's curiosity would get the better of her eventually. He threw himself down on the couch in the living room and waited in silence, making sure to plan out the morning in his head. He was planning to take her too a cafe on the 47th floor. He'd chosen the 47th floor because it was all flowery and pretty, and Kirito was sure (Or rather he hoped) It would help her unwind a little. After that, he'd have to wing it. Of course, he knew perfectly well that the floor was popular among couples, but he hoped for his own sake Asuna could overlook that. He turned at the sound of her approaching, and nearly face palmed. Asuna was all geared up like they were going raiding.

"Alright," She said. "I'm ready" Kirito gave her a look.

"No, you are not" Kirito replied, and Asuna checked herself for any missing gear.

"I have everything..." She mumbled, turning back to look at him. "Kirito-kun, what am I missing?"

"The fact we aren't going dungeon raiding or hunting" Asuna gave him a look he didn't particularly enjoy. "What?"

"What else could we possibly be doing?" She demanded. "I mean, it isn't like I want to or anything, but..." Kirito sighed.

"Go put on casual clothes, for God's sake" Asuna huffed and said something about surprises being stupid and stomped away. Kirito chuckled a little at her childish reaction. Maybe he'd take her too that lake on the 22nd floor, that place was calming. It took Asuna a moment to walk back out with a blue t-shirt and shorts on. Kirito smiled. "Better" Then he noticed Twilight Defender still strapped to her side, and he frowned. "Asuna...?"

"Shut up and tell me what the surprise is" She said, crossing her arms. "And then I'll take the sword off"

"I'm taking you out to breakfast, alright?" Asuna was silent for a moment, her face slightly red. "What?"

"I...wasn't expecting that I suppose"She replied, placing her rapier back in her inventory. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Asuna narrowed her eyes at him as they left the house they shared, and Kirito sighed, feeling the sun hitting his avatar. He always marveled how nice the sun always felt. "How are you, Asuna?" He asked, and he could see his question confused her.

"How am I?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Asuna was quiet for a moment.

"I'm alright, why?"

"It's just, well, after the whole Gleam Eyes thing you've been acting... different, I guess" Asuna made a face.

"No I haven't" Kirito sighed, he wasn't going to argue with her about it, he knew she'd never admit it. "I'm fine, really. Is this why you're taking me to breakfast?" Kirito smiled weakly ad wrapped his arm around her as they walked.

"Just consider it my way of thanking you for dealing with me for two years" he replied with a grin. "i know it's been a roller coaster ride, and that I'm not easy to deal with, but thanks"

"What a modest thing to say" Asuna grumbled, not making any move to move his arm. "Don't act like you've been begging me to stay"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like it's taken everything you have to keep me from running off" She grinned. "Were you worried about that, Kirito-kun?"

"Ah, maybe" They had reached the teleport gate, and Kirito smiled at her. "Teleport to Floria!"

"What?!"

* * *

As soon as they reached the capital of the 47th floor, Asuna ripped away from him.

"What's your angle?" She demanded,

"What?" Kirito asked, genuinely confused. Asuna blushed.

"Taking me to breakfast at the couples capital of Aincrad... what's up with that?" Leave it to Asuna to make a simple friendly gesture into something else all together. Kirito felt his face heat up.

"Nothing! I just figured with how stressed you've been..."

"I told you, Kirito-kun, I am not stressed!"

"Then why do you keep crying all the time?" Kirito demanded. "Why do you try to hard to protect me? Why are you so tense?" Kirito's demands had clearly shaken Asuna slightly. She crossed her arms and huffed in irritation.

"Alright, well, maybe I am a little stressed out..."

"You think?" Asuna surveyed the city around them, before she turned back to look at him, her body language not any less tense.

"Alright, where are we going to breakfast?"

"A cafe not to far from here, actually. You ready to go or do you need a moment to collect yourself?" Asuna glared at him of for the terrible joke. "Alright, I take it you're ready. let's go" They walked through Floria in silence, Asuna having created an awkward situation. Why did she have to say anything? Now Kirito just felt weird. Kirito sighed as they reached the cafe in question and and took a table outside. As soon as they told the NPC waiter what they wanted, a warm breeze blew through the city, and Asuna closed her eyes as it did.

"It is very nice here" She said, opening one eye to gaze at him. "Thanks, I suppose"

"You're welcome" He replied. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the final boss is?" The question had been lingering on Kirito's mind when he realized they had 26 floors to go, and he wanted her input. Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know, probably some big bad king or something..."

"Well, you have pretty good experience with Kings..." Kirito said with a grin, trailing off as Asuna glowered at him.

"What was that, Kirito-kun?" She asked in a sweet, yet deadly tone. Kirito chuckled sheepishly.

"Nothing, Asuna" He replied, and saw the sparkle from the ring on her finger, and couldn't resist. "It's just your hubby is a little weird, you know?" Kirito's laughter was interrupted by a butter knife being placed at his neck, and he gulped as he stared at the angry chestnut haired girl. "M-my bad, Asuna" She huffed and sat back down, allowing Kirito to breath.

"Sometimes," She said, "I do wonder why I've stuck around so long. You really are a handful more often then not."

"It's because you wouldn't have made it this far without me"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kirito-kun, I'd have been fine on my own."

"Yeah, keep saying that, I'm sure you'd have been fine"

"You know what? I don't have to take this from you..."

"Asuna-san! Kirito-san! Is that you?!" Kirito turned in the direction of the voice to find a familiar looking girl with a dragon sitting on her head running up to them.

"Silica?" Both he and Asuna asked at the same time. The beast tamer ran up to them and hugged them happily.

"It's so good to see you guys, it's been forever!" She squealed, and Kirito felt as if his day was going to go down hill very fast.

"You too!" Asuna said with, what Kirito assumed, was false enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" The younger girl said happily. "I moved here when you guys went back to the front lines."

"Well," Kirito said, smiling at her. "it's good to see you're still okay." Silica nodded happily.

"So," Silica said, pulling up a chair next to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Kirito was about to respond when Asuna smiled.

"Kirito-kun was taking me to breakfast." She said, and Kirito saw the look on Silica's face immediately. It was the same one Klein gave him when he found Kirito and Asuna alone somewhere.

"Breakfast, huh?" The beast tamer asked, and Asuna, completely oblivious, nodded. "Any special occasion?" Asuna didn't reply, so Kirito did.

"Yeah," He agreed. "The Queen of the Ancients over here is a bit stressed out as of late, so I decided I'd take the day to help her relax." Asuna huffed as Silica giggled.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so stressed if my partner stopped soloing floor bosses..." That was the wrong thing to say in Silica's presence, unfortunately. The young girl's eyes went wide as she leaned over the table to stare at Kirito.

"You soloed a floor boss?!" She shrieked, grabbing the attention of practically every player in the immediate vicinity. "Which one?!"

"F-floor 74" Kirito replied, and Silica practically melted back down into her seat. "S-Silica? Are you okay?"

"Why are so so amazing, Kirito-san?" She asked. Asuna giggled, a sound that made Kirito's stomach turn given the area, and turned to Silica.

"Don't praise him, Silica" The chestnut haired girl said. "It'll go to his head. That and you should've seen him. Recklessly utilizing two swords at once, using a huge combo to beat it..." Kirito leaned back and grinned.

"You left out the part when you hugged me and wouldn't let go for fifteen minutes afterwards because you thought I was going to die" Kirito said flatly, causing Asuna to go completely red and Silica to burst out laughing. "But I suppose that is a tad embarrassing, sorry"

* * *

Kirito and Asuna had spent the next hour and a half, with Kirito going through at least ten cups of tea, explaining all the adventures they had had to Silica and Pina. The smaller girl's expressions went from happy to shock to joy to scared, and Kirito felt relatively human for once. Often all he felt was that he was a machine trying to clear the game to give someone in the real world a chance at life. Granted it was himself, but that wasn't the point. Silica sighed.

"You guys have so many fun adventures" She said wistfully. "I wish I was as strong as you two."

"Well, don't be sad. " Asuna said carefully. "I'm sure you're happy here"

"I am! It's just... I think back o when I was traveling and it gets me that I never got to see the higher floors."

"Don't be upset" Kirito said. "The upper floors are pretty rough, you could die anywhere except a safe zone." Silica nodded understandingly, and sighed, checking her time. She screeched.

"Crap! I said I'd meet them at noon! See you, guys, I have to go!" Silica gt up and sprinted away, leaving Asuna and Kirito to their thoughts.

"It was nice to catch up with her" Asuna finally said. "She's so full of energy"

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "It's good to know she's doing well" Asuna was silent before she turned back to him.

"She was apart of your plan, wasn't she?" Asuna suddenly asked. Kirito flinched.

"No, I didn't even know she lived here!"

"Sure you didn't. She was totally apart of your plan"

"No, she wasn't. Do you have to second guess me at every turn?" She giggled again, and Kirito loved how relaxed she seemed. "Alright, now that breakfast is finally out of the way, we're going to go to our next area."

"Which is?" She asked curiously.

"Surprise"

"You and your damn surprises..."

* * *

Kirito and Asuna landed in Coral, and Kirito took a slow inhale of the air. The 22nd floor was always a very beautiful place, and Kirito couldn't think of a better place to take Asuna so she'd stop stressing out. Asuna followed him quietly as they walked through town, quietly observing the area.

"I remember this place so well" She said. "This is that floor when we almost died." Kirito laughed. He remembered that.

"You mean when we fell of the waterfall?" He asked, which earned him a nod. "That was pretty funny."

"Not in the moment, we both thought we were screwed."

"True, true" Kirito lead her outside the town and towards the lake, grinning to himself as the sun began to set. They really had spent a lot of time talking to Silica, but Kirito couldn't have had it work out any better. He turned to Asuna.

"Now," he said, pulling out a blindfold. "Put this on"

"Why? You don't want me too see anything?"

"Nope, it's a surprise remember?"

"I'm regretting agreeing to this..." Asuna grabbed the blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes, and Kirito grinned.

"There, was that so hard?"

"Hurry this up, would you please?"

"Yeah yeah. Here, give me your hand" Asuna held out her hand, and Kirito grabbed it and led her along. Kirito took note that Asuna seemed to be resisting slightly. He could understand her hesitation. He was leading her blindly, after all. After a while, Kirito reached the intended destination, which was a grassy plain that had a perfect view of the waterfall in front of them, and Kirito smiled. "Here, ready?"

"Just take the damn thing off, Kirito-kun" Asuna replied, clearly growing impatient. "I'm not in the mood for more surprises."

"Then be prepared to smack me" Kirito untied her blindfold, and he watched as her eyes widened at the sight. Kirito could see why, the sun was setting over the waterfall, creating a small rainbow. "Relaxing, isn't it?" Kirito asked with a smug grin. Asuna didn't even reply, she just stood there staring out at the waterfall.

"Woah" Was all she managed. She dropped to sit rather quickly, and Kirito did as well, sitting next to her and propping himself up with his arms out behind him. "This is beautiful"

"I know," Kirito replied. "Why do you think I brought you here? It's so relaxing." Asuna made a face.

"Alright, alright, I am stressed out, Happy?"

"No, that's isn't a good thing" Kirito watched the sunlight reflect off her features, smiling at the serene look he next to never saw anymore. "I need my partner to watch my back and not be distracted by such petty things." She gave a single nod, and together they just sat there and stared out at the scene before them. Kirito didn't say a single word, rather allowing Asuna a moment to relax. He knew, maybe even better then she did, that she needed it.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to find her now with her legs up near her face, staring out at the sunset.

"Yeah?"

"Can we... take a break?" She asked, giving him quite possibly the best puppy dog eyes Kirito had ever seen, and Suguha had made some good ones back in the day. "I don't want to go back to the front lines yet, I'm far too stressed out"

"Over what?" Kirito asked, moving closer to her. "I don't understand what there is to stress about" Asuna sighed.

"I'm just... I have a feeling something will happen to one of us" She replied, wiping her eyes. "I don't want that to happen, I'm...I'm scared." Kirito stared at her, trying to piece together something to say. Kirito sighed.

"What are you scared about?" He asked, turning to stare at the water glistening in the sun. "We've never had too much trouble before"

"I know, but when we fought Gleam Eyes...I've never felt so scared in my life, and believe me, I was downright terrified when this death game began." She took a shaky breath. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want. I can stay down here for a week or too, get myself together. You don't have to..."

"That is quite possibly the stupidest thing you've ever said." Kirito told her, wrapping an arm around her. "Why would you go off on your own? We're partners, we do it together or we don't at all" He knew Asuna was watching him carefully, so he turned to face her as well. "Why would you ever suggest we split up?" She managed a weak laugh as she nodded.

"Right, sorry" She said, calming down a bit. "I'm not in the right mind for this, anyway..." Kirito sighed as she trailed off. He retracted his arm and moved back slightly, pondering what he could say. He found his words, and played with his hands.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Now that we're on vacation and everything" He heard her make a confused sound.

"What?" She asked. Kirito didn't need to look at her to know she was confused.

"I said we do it together" Kirito replied. "So, we're both on vacation now. I'm not going to let you leave on your own." When he turned to look at her, he could see the tears on the edges of her eyes, and she looked rather happy. She laughed shakily.

"I have to think, I was ready for you too shoot me down or not come with me..."

"I'm not heartless Asuna, jeez"

"I know... it's just... I don't know" Kirito nodded and he and Asuna remained silent for a moment, until the weirdest thing happened. Kirito felt Asuna's hand slowly creeping onto his own. So, swallowing his pride, he grabbed her hand gently and gave her a comforting squeeze. At first she tensed, but she relaxed eventually, gripping his hand back as the sun continued to set. _Maybe a vacation won't be such a bad idea..._

**The fluff is real, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review!**


	11. Vacation

**I'm back! The fluff won't die down for a while, let me assure you. It may not be like last chapter, but it'll be present until we return for the 75th floor boss. Enjoy!**

Kirito started his day by landing on the floor. He jerked awake and groggily looked around, wondering where the hell he was. Oh, that was right. He was at the house he shared with Asuna, on the 50th floor. Asuna. Speaking of his partner, he heard angelic laughter from somewhere. Looking up the side of his bed, his eyes landed on his chestnut haired partner clutching her sides, laughing very hard. She was still in her nightgown, and Kirito couldn't help but notice she actually seemed relaxed.

"Why?" He asked, and Asuna seemed to notice he was awake.

"Oh, morning Kirito-kun" She said, wiping her eyes from the laughter. "Sleep well?"

"I was" He snapped, laying his head back on the floor. "Until I was rudely interrupted by someone pushing me off my bed" Asuna seemed a little confused, but Kirito saw the playful glint in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked. "Who would've done that?"

"Don't know" he replied. "But whoever it was is in for it, I can assure you that" Asuna placed her hands on her hips as she watched him playfully.

"What'll you do when you catch them?" She asked. Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, I may tickle them to death" Kirito's threat got the intended reaction, as Asuna's eyes widened a little.

"Really?"

"Yep." He stretched and yawned. "I really feel bad for whoever pushed me, they'll pay for it" It took Asuna all of four seconds to jump off his bed and sprint away, and Kirito sighed as he got up off the floor and walked leisurely through the house looking for her. "Asuna? Asuna, where'd you go?" he obviously got no response, which only made him grin. "I don't know why you're hiding from me, what did I do?" Silence replied to him, and he sighed. "Are you trying to teach me what happens when I solo floor bosses? because if that's the case I'm really disappointed in you" He was met with silence again, and Kirito chuckled. He stepped into her room and did a quick sweep, not seeing anyone around. He looked at her closet closely, trying to see through it. He sighed again. "Alright," he called loudly. "I'm going to leave, stop hiding when I come back, got it?" He wasn't actually leaving, mind you. He opened and closed the door, pretending to leave. After that, he laid down in front of the couch and waited for her. Sure enough, he heard Asuna step out into the living room, and she sighed.

"Did he actually leave?" She heard her ask, and he repressed a laugh. As soon as he heard her get close, he jumped up and grabbed her, throwing her down onto the couch, and she squealed. "Kirito-kun, where the...?"

"Never mind that" Kirito replied, pinning her down. "I told you whoever woke me up so rudely would be punished"

"But.."

"No buts. Now..." Kirito placed a hand on Asuna's side and began to tickle her, causing her to squeal again. Kirito laughed along with her. "What was that, Asuna? I can't hear you"

"Sto-sto-stop Kiri-Kirito-ku-kun, I-I can't..."

"Sorry what?"

"Sto-stop!"

"Are you sorry?"

"Y-yes!"

"Sure?"

"P-positive!"

"I don't believe you."

"Wha..?" Kirito released her wrist and began to tickle her with both hands, and she began to laugh even harder, her words not even making sense anymore. All Kirito understood was a series of words that sounded like stop and maybe a 'I'm going to die'. He laughed.

"Are you really sorry?" He asked sweetly, causing her to nod her head vigorously Kirito finally decided to release her, and she stopped shaking violently, taking a few shaky breaths before she laughed.

"Why..." She managed to say, and Kirito smiled.

"Because you were rude when you woke me up"

"Fair enough, I suppose" They were quiet before Kirito stretched again.

"Now, what's for breakfast?" Asuna sighed.

"Why do I have to make it?"

"Because if i did we'd have to find anew place to live:

"Well, can't argue there." Asuna got up and walked to the fridge, quickly checking inside for anything they could eat. "There really isn't anything here, so you're out of the luck"

"Damn" Kirito replied, hanging his head off of the couch. "Well, where are you taking me for breakfast?"

"Where I'm taking you?"

"Yeah, I took you out last time, now it's your turn"

"I didn't realize we were taking turns." She was silent for a moment as Kirito rocked his feet up in the air. "Well, there is this one place back on the 1st floor."

"What city?" Kirito asked.

"Tolbana" Asuna replied. "The city we met in, remember?"

"Yeah" Kirito remembered that day well. He and Asuna had partnered up for the boss raid, and had worked together ever since. They had interacted before that, but not to any real extent. "What's so special about it?"

"Nothing much, really. Just want to go there for nostalgia is all"

"Never pegged you one for that kind of thing"

"You don't really know all that much about me anyway, Kirito-kun" She replied. "Our partnership has always been very uptight, in case you don't remember." Kirito knew what she meant. The first few months they were partnered up Kirito was a pretty closed book. That seemed to change somewhat after the whole Black Cats fiasco. Kirito felt rather bad that in all the time they'd spent together, neither had taken the chance to open up about their real life to the other. Kirito nodded.

"Alright, let's go" She nodded and went back to her room to change, and Kirito waited. He contemplated what they could do, and Kirito decided that he was going to try and get to know her, in real life. It could go either way truthfully, but Kirito felt like he should know something other then what she looked like. Asuna came back out and they left the house together, and headed towards the teleportation gate. "Teleport to Tolbana" Kirito said, and they disappeared.

* * *

Kirito followed Asuna through the city, and reminisced about it. Asuna pointed towards a plant in the middle of a formation of stone.

"Remember that?" She asked. "That's where you gave me that butter for my bread" Kirito remembered that now, and nodded. Asuna seemed to be dragging him in a specific direction, and he followed loyally. Finally, they reached a little quaint place and took a seat across from Asuna. He ordered what he wanted and waited in silence, finally deciding to speak up.

"Hey Asuna" he said. "This morning got me thinking."

"About what?"

"About how we don't really even know each other" he watched her gaze carefully, trying to discern what she was thinking. "Don't you think it would be a good thing to do?" Asuna hummed.

"I kind of figured we would do that after we cleared the game." She replied, playing with the napkin dispenser.

"Assuming we don't clear the game."

"That's a bit morbid."

"Asuna..." He trailed off, watching her innocent look. "Alright, how about he start with real names?" Asuna gave him a confused look.

"You know it"

"What?" It took Kirito a moment to realize what Asuna was saying, and he chuckled. "Your game name is your real name? Who does that?"

"Shut up, I couldn't think of one" She replied. "What about you?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto, at your service" He replied, doing a pathetic little bow over the table. Asuna giggled.

"Yuuki Asuna, nice to meet you" They shook hands, and Kirito couldn't deny he felt a little stupid, acting like they'd just met. Asuna shrugged. "I'm still going to call you Kirito-kun, though"

"More used to it, I'll wager?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Asuna burst out laughing at Kirito's story, and he couldn't help but feel a little offended.

"I told you not to laugh, Asuna" He said sheepishly. Asuna continued to laugh though, and he couldn't help but feel a little stupid. Asuna wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Kirito-kun, I'm being rude...In front of everyone?"

"...Yes" Asuna entered a fresh wave of laughter and Kirito grumbled angrily. "Can you stop laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, really. It's just..." Shes stifled another laugh. "I wasn't expecting that when you said embarrassing story you can't forget about."

"Good to know you find my insecurity so entertaining"

"I really do" Kirito did a quick time check and noticed it was about no one now, four whole hours since they'd started talking, and although Asuna had laughed at him, he did feel a lot better knowing her a little bit. He now knew she came from a protective rich family (Although he'd already known that, as she'd known about his family a little) and that her mother was controlling. Well, Asuna had said it like 'controlling was putting in nicely' or something like that. Kirito yawned.

"Maybe we should go now" Kirito said. "I'm getting bored."

"Oh, sorry my life story isn't worthy of a movie"

"Nah, more of a soap opera, honestly." They glared at each other for a moment before Asuna nodded.

"Alright, let's go"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" If Kirito were to answer honestly, he'd have to say the front lines. He knew Asuna wouldn't like that answer, seeing as they were on vacation and all, but Kirito couldn't lie and say the lack of action in the past few days was making him antsy. He shrugged.

"I don't really care, truthfully" He watched Asuna tense up a bit.

"Well, I had this idea, but.. I wanted to okay it with you"

"What is it?"

"Ever since the whole thing with the Black Cats, I've wanted too..." Asuna trailed off, and Kirito wondered what she wanted to do. "I've wanted to pay my respects to them, at the Black Iron Palace." Kirito was silent for a moment, mauling it over. He'd wanted to do the same, but his pain and insecurity from the memories often kept him away. He could tell it would mean a lot to Asuna, and the whole point of this vacation was too help her relax. Kirito sighed.

"Sounds like a great idea" He replied. He could tell him agreeing brightened her up a bit, and he followed her back to the teleportation gate and they went back to starting town.

* * *

Kirito's feet felt like lead as he followed Asuna into the palace and towards the wall. Asuna headed straight for the part of the wall where floor 22 was. Kirito followed her and he watched as Asuna ran her hand down the list, until she found their names.

"There they are..." She murmured. "Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker..." Kirito placed his hand on the names as well, feeling a wave of regret wash over him. Why had he been so stupid? He promised to protect her, and he couldn't. He paused his hand over Sachi's name, and he felt Asuna place her hand over his. "Stop it." She hissed. "It wasn't your fault, we did everything we could"

"I know" He replied quietly, "But sometimes I feel like our everything wasn't enough"

"Of course it wasn't" Asuna hissed. "If it was, we wouldn't be here feeling sorry for ourselves. Sachi said it herself, if she was dead it wasn't your fault." Kirito nodded as he fought the tears back from his eyelids, doing his best not to break down in front of her as he'd done when they received Sachi's Christmas message. Kirito slowly looked across the wall, seeing a name here and there he recognized, and it only made the pain worse. When he reached floor 74, he saw Kovats' name on top of the other two men who had died fighting Gleam Eyes. Kirito felt as if he was being punched in the gut when he realized Asuna had expected to see his name here, right along with Kovats and his men. Would she have been able to handle that? He doubted it. If he felt this bad for people he'd already known and a guild he'd been in for a few months, how could Asuna handle losing him after two years? He couldn't fathom it. He was going to do another loop around the wall when Asuna tugged at his arm. "Come on." She mumbled. "This place is depressing me" He nodded quietly as they exited the palace, Kirito keeping his depressing analogy about her losing him to himself. He wasn't going to depress her any further.

"Well" Kirito said, trying to regain some sense of control over his emotions. "What now?" Asuna sniffled as she shrugged.

"I don't know, it's getting kind of late." Kirito noticed this as well, they had spent quite some time in the palace, and Kirito noticed he was pretty hungry. "How about we get something to eat?"

"I was hoping you could make something, honestly" Kirito replied. "I'd just like to go home" Asuna nodded, deep in thought.

"Alright" She replied. "You go home and relax, and I'll go get some ingredients, alright?"

"Don't run off" Kirito warned with a small grin. Asuna punched him in the shoulder.

"As if" She replied. "I didn't go through all that emotional trauma of almost losing you too run off."

"Just checking"

"Yeah, yeah" Kirito watched as Asuna strode off away from him, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she did. Kirito chuckled as he went to the teleportation gate, going back to the 50th floor.

* * *

Asuna had been gone for 4 hours, and it was now seven. Kirito tapped his finger on his leg impatiently, his patience having long since disappeared to make room for his growing appetite. Kirito wondered where the hell Asuna had gone. She was getting ingredients, not beating up a floor boss. Kirito sighed as he began to pace the room in irritation. Just as he was about to go and look for her, the door opened, revealing his partner in question.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kirito demanded, and Asuna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'll see"She replied coyly, turning to the kitchen and taking her ingredients out of her inventory and began too cook.

"So," Kirito began. "What's on the menu tonight, princess?" Asuna gave him a look halfway between irritation at the nickname and a smirk.

"Well," She began "I did want to try and find a possible substitute for Ragout Rabbit, but that's..."|

"Impossible"

"Yeah. So, I just looked around for any decent meat and found this."

"What is it?"

"Not sure, but the rating was pretty good, so I grabbed it" Kirito rolled his eyes at his partner's way of choosing what to eat. Sure it made sense, but still. Kirito felt his mouth water as the smell hit him in full force, and Asuna giggled. "Why does my cooking always have that effect on you?"

"Maybe because it's amazing" Kirito managed to reply, staring into the bubbling vat as Asuna put it in the oven.

"Now," She said. "We wait"

"I hate waiting"

"I know, I know"

* * *

Kirito sat back on the couch and sighed as he reminisced about the meal he'd just finished. It was no Ragout Stew, but it was still pretty damn good. Asuna sat next to him and she yawned.

"I'm beat" She murmured. "Today's been pretty busy."

"Between eating, tickling, getting to know each other better, and paying respects, I have to say I agree with you." Asuna nodded and Kirito saw her eyes droop. He chuckled.

"You should go to bed, Asuna" he said, pushing her slightly with his arm. "You're going to fall asleep"

"I'm fine Kirito-kun...really..." Asuna replied, doing her best to keep her eyes open. "I'm not that tired..."

"You are, don't even lie" Kirito replied. "Go to bed"

"Don't tell me what to do" Asuna growled, but it sounded more like a whine. "I can go to bed if I want to"

"Alright, whatever you say" Kirito said with a grin. He sat in silence, enjoying way to much, the fact that Asuna was trying so hard to stay awake, if for nothing else then to prove a point. He felt her head connect with his shoulder, and he chuckled. "Told you" She didn't respond, and Kirito looked over to find his partner out cold, sleeping soundly. Kirito didn't, unfortunately, have the heart to move her, she looked to cute. Kirito made himself as comfortable as he could, moving back slightly to get better support for his neck. Kirito watched as Asuna curled up against him like he was a pillow, clutching him tightly.

It was going to be a long night.

**This chapter was nice and useless, but, it's just to ill in the space between the break and floor 75. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	12. Day at the Beach

**I'm going to say it right now, this chapter was not my idea. I was having a lovely conversation with a reader and they supplied the idea for me. Their profile is GET'EM 64, so don't praise me for the idea at all, it isn't mine. Thanks for the idea, though, and if you guys enjoyed, don't credit me!**

**On a different note, however, I wanted to thank you guys for us reaching over 100 reviews and more then that in followers, and almost there in favorites. I honestly did not expect this to happen, especially with this being my side story, but here we are! You guys are awesome!**

Kirito wasn't against going to swim in the lake, he was more worried about why Asuna was so excited too. Did he like to swim? Sure, he enjoyed it. Did he understand why his partner was so overjoyed at doing so? Nope, not in the slightest. He often wondered just what went on up inside her head, but he didn't want to tempt fate and say something stupid by asking. He was currently being dragged through Coral towards the lake.

"Why are you being so resistant, Kirito-kun?" Asuna demanded, "It's not like it'll hurt."

"You never know" Kirito replied. "There may be some huge fish in there"

"Well, that makes it even more fun, then!" Kirito sighed.

"Of course it will"

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud"

"Yeah yeah" Kirito paused next to her as she stopped in front of a stall selling stupid little souvenirs, and Kirito was seriously beginning to wonder what was wrong with her.

"Want anything?" She asked.

"No" Kirito replied quietly. Asuna shrugged as she continued to drag him towards the lake. Kirito knew there was no reason to resist, but he was getting more and more itchy about the lack of battle. Asuna and he had reached the forestry line now, and Asuna continued to drag him through the woods, and Kirito finally decided to regain control of his legs. He trotted along side her, contemplating life. He was rather happy that Asuna was happy, instead of stressing out and not relaxed. He much preferred this side of Asuna, the one he hadn't gotten to see up until now. Of course, it tore him up to know that eventually this Asuna would be replaced with battle hardy Asuna, who didn't take any shit. He and Asuna reached small inlet on the lake. The beach and water looked extremely appealing, and Kirito was starting to wonder why he had been so resistant.

"Now," Asuna said, turning to face him. "Am I going to have to drag you, or will you come with me willingly?" Kirito chuckled.

"I'll come, just give me a minute to enjoy being dry" He replied. Asuna nodded, and turned back to the water as Kirito took out a beach towel he'd purchased in town. When sat down and looked back at Asuna, he was instantly mesmerized. Asuna was in a bikini that was red and white striped. (**A/N b****asically the one from Extra Edition Movie thing. Look it up.**) Luckily for Kirito, she was too busy stretching to catch Kirito ogling her,which didn't help in the slightest. Asuna sighed happily.

"The sun feels so great!" She shouted happily. "Don't you agree, Kirito-kun?"

"Uh... yeah..." Kirito managed to reply, cursing himself inwardly that he couldn't respond normally. He just wished Asuna would hurry up and get in the water and away from him, because he seriously wasn't enjoying his lack of brain power at the moment. Thankfully, Asuna ran and jumped into the water with a squeal.

"The water feels great, Kirito-kun!" She yelled at him. "Hurry up, I'm lonely!" Kirito waved her off as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, give me a minute, would you?"

"You're no fun!" Kirito didn't reply, he just enjoyed the feeling of the sun hitting him. He often didn't take the time to enjoy just how beautiful Aincrad really was. The sun felt real enough, as did the sand beneath him. He sighed, taking it all in .He knew that the vacation had been a good idea. He sat up when Asuna squealed again and looked to see what she was doing, instantly getting trapped in his little bubble of admiration. Asuna may have looked good up close, but she didn't look any worse way out there, now swimming around. She turned back to the beach and stood up, pouting at him. "Come oooonnnn Kirito-kun, I'm bored!"

"This was your idea!" Kirito replied.

"When I came up with it I kind of envisioned you swimming with me!"

"Yeah, well..." Kirito smiled as she crossed her arms angrily.

"If you don't come out here right now, I swear to God..."

"You'll what?" Asuna made a face and Kirito smiled as he watched her pout. She was rather adorable when she did, which was often. He laid back down and closed his eyes again, soaking up the rays.

Until water splashed all over him, causing him to sit up and look around, causing his eyes to land on his chestnut haired partner, who was currently laughing her ass off.

"Asuna..." Kirito warned angrily. Asuna looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to regret that" Asuna's eyes widened as Kirito stood up and equipped the black bathing suit he'd bought for the occasion, and he stared back at her. "Ready?" Before Asuna could reply, Kirito ran at her and began splashing her with the water, and she ran for cover behind a rock near the water. Kirito chuckled. "What's wrong Asuna?" He asked curiously. "I don't bite...much"

"That wasn't fair!" She shouted. "I wasn't ready!"

"That was the point" Asuna huffed and reappeared, holding a bucket and a dark smirk. Kirito paled. Before he could beg, Asuna launched the bucket at him, and he was thoroughly drenched. "I deserved that"

"Yeah, you did" Kirito smiled as he leaned down and cupped water in his hands, splashing her before she had a chance to continue. Before long, the two of them were engaged in the a huge splashing war, neither willing to give in. "Give it up, Kirito-kun!" Asuna called. "I have the bucket!"

"Maybe so" Kirito replied, sneaking up behind her rock and smiled when she looked out to splash him and he had disappeared. "But I have the element of surprise!" Asuna realized his true position too late, and she yelped as Kirito tackled her into the shallow water and they rolled around, trying to gain dominance in the fight. Kirito ended up on top of her and he looked down at her, panting. "There, I win..." Kirito's remaining words were sucked out of him by his panting. That, and realizing how close he and Asuna had become. Her chestnut haired was damp and framed her face as it was all over the place, and she looked up at him with such innocence his grip slacked slightly, giving hr enough leverage to roll him over and end up on top of him instead of the other way around.

"Ha!" She shouted triumphantly. "You got to winded, Kirito-kun!" Kirito shook his head to clear his vision after the splash of water from the change in positions.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. "You got me, I'll admit it" Asuna laughed.

"Stop acting so upset, Kirito-kun. You really surprised me, I thought I going to have a heart attack!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Kirito sat up next to her and stretched. "Well, now what? I'm beat"

"How about a break?" Kirito asked. "Don't try and tell me otherwise, I know you packed lunch Asuna" Asuna grinned.

"You know me far too well"

"Well, I have known you for over two years."

"True" Kirito followed Asuna back to the beach as she opened her inventory and a small picnic basket materialized in front of her. She grabbed it and pushed Kirito off as he attempted to open it. "Easy there. I'll give you what you need."

"You mean you're going to serve me?" Kirito asked with a small smirk, and Asuna glared at him.

"If that means you won't rip this open and spill everything inside, then so be it. I will serve you." Kirito rolled his eyes and sat down as Asuna began pulling out and handing him his share, which basically consisted of a sandwich. Kirito could see more then one inside the box. He bit into it happily, once again savoring Asuna's cooking. He would never truly get over how good it was. He cast a glance over at Asuna, and found her sitting and eating, a smile plastered on her face for really no reason at all, and that made Kirito happy. He often caught himself trying to see if she was relaxed or not, and what he found was usually the former. He sighed.

"It's really peaceful out here" He said, breaking the silence created by good food. "Maybe we should've gotten our house out here" Asuna chuckled.

"That'd be a good idea" She replied. "If, we weren't just on vacation" Kirito knew the regretful undertone in her voice, and he sighed.

"Don't be that way" He said. "Don't talk like you want to give up on going back to the real world"

"I know I shouldn't but..." She wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her sandwich down in the basket. "Sometimes I wonder if it would've been a smarter thing to do"

"Less stressful, maybe" Kirito replied. "But, let's both be honest, where would the clearing group be without us?" Asuna giggled.

"Yeah, we are a pretty dominant force." She agreed. "But... Sometimes I just want to throw down my sword and give up."

"Why?" The silence was punctuated by the birds flying around and the tide bringing the water in and out, but Asuna was silent for a while.

"How do we even know Kayaba will release us if we beat the game?" The fact that that thought had never occurred to Kirito surprised and shocked him, and he watched Asuna worriedly, the complete possibility of that happening setting in.

"...What?" Kirito finally said, and Asuna buried her head in her lap.

"We have no guarantee's Kayaba plans to release us upon the 100th floor being completed. She replied. "All we have to go by is the word of a madman, and at one point, he said that SAO would be a worldwide phenomenon that millions would enjoy." Kirito was shaken to his core. he had never considered that possibility. Until a thought struck him.

"What if the whole point of SAO was too see if we could survive?" Kirito asked, garnering a look from Asuna.

"Huh?"

"What if Kayaba only did all this for us to clear it and get to log out?" I mean, surely that'd be a bit cruel if he didn't"

"I'm not sure you remember who we're talking about, Kirito-kun" She said. "Cruel is being nice"

"Still" Kirito was silent, before he decided he'd had enough of the depressing atmosphere their conversation had created. "Well, you up for another swim?" He saw Asuna's face light up at the possibility. "I'll race you" Asuna smiled at him before she kicked up a bunch of sand in his face and laughed as she ran towards the water. "Come on, Asuna. That's totally cheating!" He got up and chased after the laughing chestnut haired girl as she leaped into the water.

* * *

Kirito wrapped his towel around his neck as Asuna packed up everything else and put it in her inventory. They'd spent the whole day at the beach, swimming and eating and talking, and repeating the same process a few times. Asuna began to walk away without a word, and Kirito followed her without a word. He listened as their footsteps resounded against the wooden boards beneath them, and cocked his head too see if he could see Coral in the distance. He was just able to see the lights, and he looked over at Asuna.

"Want to do something in town?" He asked, still doing his best to help her relax. She shrugged.

"I don't know, is there even anything to do?"

"I don't know, want to find out?"

"I guess, we have nothing better to do" Kirito could agree with that, and he walked next to her through town, both of them looking for something to do. Kirito found nothing, and apparently, neither did Asuna. He heard her sit down with a huff and he followed suit, silence befalling them. Kirito was far past feeling uncomfortable with her, but he felt as if he should say _something._

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to look at her, and Asuna met his gaze. "I was just curious... where do you think you would be if we weren't partners?" Kirito made a face and though that over for a minute. He really didn't know, if he was being honest. He shrugged.

"I don't know" He finally replied. "I mean...I'd probably be alone."

"Really?" Asuna asked. "You wouldn't have joined a guild or anything?" Kirito shrugged.

"I mean, I was planning to be alone before you spoke up. You remember that?" Asuna made a face, thinking it over.

"Uhhhh... remind me?" Kirito chuckled.

"After we beat Illfang, I was talking all that shit about the other beta testers to take the heat for them, and you spoke up to defend me" Asuna made an O with her mouth and Kirito continued. "You asked me what I was going to do and I asked if you were coming with me then..." Kirito gestured all around him. "This happened. Quite the adventure huh?" Asuna nodded, smiling at him.

"And I don't regret any of it" She told him flatly.

"Really?" Kirito asked with an eyebrow raised. "Not even all those times we got booed out of building by people who hated us?" Asuna shook her head as she twiddled her feet.

"Nope, not even for a second" She replied. "But if we were split up, I'd probably be in a guild."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, really. My last experience with them went so well..." Asuna trailed off and Kirito gave her the minute he knew she needed. She, ever since they had visited the Black Iron Palace, got even more emotional at the mention of the black cats. "But..."

"Humor me" Kirito replied, and Asuna smiled.

"Alright, I'd be Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath" She replied with a lopsided smile. Kirito chuckled.

"Not the Commander?"

"Are you kidding?" Asuna demanded. "What would I do, take it from Heathcliff? The mans a monster"

"Well" Kirito replied. "That is true" Asuna grabbed his arm and stood up.

"Now," She said. "Want to see how many squirrels you can hit with your throwing blades?"

* * *

It was way past midnight as Kirito managed to push open the door of the house and carry Asuna inside, and she yawned, causing Kirito to yawn as well.

"Why did we stay out so late?" Kirito asked. "It's like 1:30 in the morning" Asuna shrugged against his chest, resting her head on him.

"I don't know" She replied. "We were drinking, that's why"

"Still, I had to carry you home"

"And I'm eternally grateful." Kirito rolled his eyes as he made his way for his partners room and dropped her quietly into her bed. He pulled her blankets up to her chin and she opened an eye lazily at him. "Goodnight, Kirito-kun" Kirito smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Asuna" He patted her once and stood to leave. He walked down the hallway towards his own room and entered it, yawning. Today had been much more fun then he'd expected, and he was thoroughly content with it. He sat on the edge of his bed and was about to lie down and pass out when a message icon popped up on his HUD. He glared at it and tapped it, opening a message. "Who the hell is messaging me at...?"

Heathcliff.

Needless to say Kirito was a tad bit shocked. Not only was Heathcliff messaging him, but it was past midnight when he did it. Kirito's hand wavered in the air momentarily before he set it back down on the bed and began to read.

_Kirito,_

_I hope you and Asuna are enjoying your little vacation. Needless to say if anyone deserved it, it was you two. As much as I regret asking you this only a week or so into your little vacation, but I need you two present for the floor 75 floor boss. You have every right not to come and believe me, I don't want to ask, but you two being here will definitely help calm down the forces. Just show up at town if you plan to help, we could really use your help._

_Knights of the Blood Oath Commander Heathcliff._

Kirito had to reread the message a few times before his tired brain got the message. Heathcliff was asking for their help. Heathcliff, asking for help. Kirito knew that he had avoided saying it in the message, but Heathcliff knew as well as everyone else no one would feel confident without them. What was he going to do? Asuna wasn't going to like this, he knew that much. He wondered what he was supposed to do in order to break this too her. He could just tell her over breakfast tomorrow morning, but he wasn't sure that'd go well anyway. Kirito sighed as he laid back on his bed.

He was grateful SAO's sleep system forced him into it when he set his alarm, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sleep.

**A little bit of plot progression in this chapter, but mostly more fluff. Again, this was not my idea, it was **** GET'EM 64's. I added some stuff here and there, but it was mostly them, not me**

**If you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	13. Important Author's Note

**This isn't a new chapter, unfortunately, but a rather important note from me, your dear author. I wanted to use this note to address some things you guys have been asking about and what you're concerned about, and all that shit.**

**First, thank you guys again for over 100 reviews and all of that. Coming from someone who thinks they are a blemish on this earth, it's good to know that people out there appreciate what I do. I don't know it anyone will understand the gravity of my thanks, but you guys have really inspired me to change my attitude towards life, so thanks :)**

**Now, on too the news on this story I promised. I'll be honest, Partners was supposed to be a short little side story I concocted as as story to work on when my main projects were on hold. Now it's about as popular, if not more, than my main project. This, in turn, has changed my want to have a good quality story, from just a little idea I had to many people enjoying and asking questions. I will do my best to answer all the main questions I have received, that way I don't just tell people I send PM's too. If you guys have any other questions after reading, don't hesitate to PM me about it, I'm approachable, I promise. :)Now, on too the list.**

**1\. Yui**

**The most immediate question has been the adorable daughter of Kirito and Asuna, Yui. Mainly, why the hell she hasn't shown up yet. I promise, she will play a part in the next chapter, okay? I promise, she'll be there.**

**2\. Kirisuna**

**Another pressing comment I get is when will the fluff with Kirito and Asuna transition into an actual relationship.**

**Not for a while, as I see it.**

**Hear me out though. Kirito and Asuna have a partnership in this AU, meaning I did have a lot of room room develop said relationship, and I have done that. But as I see it, I have more room to be creative with their interactions when they aren't a couple, you know what I mean? They become a couple in canon, and I see it if I get them together at around the same point, I lose some of the originality I could have. Now, what everyone really wants to know...**

**Will they get together?**

**What kind of monster do you take me for? Of course they'll get together! Like I said, I'm just doing it later to make sure I can be as creative as possible. Hope that's good enough for you guys :)**

**3\. Continuation after Aincrad.**

**I mean that in the sense of ALO, GGO, Caliber, etc.**

**At the moment, I'm only considering ALO, and here's why.**

**As a writer, I want to have a story where the ending makes sense. The reason I might have ended it before this explosion in popularity at Aincrad's defeat is simply that: The story's popularity. Now that I have a decent sized audience, I want to have a good story, and ALO is as far as I see myself taking it for that.**

**Here's why.**

**If I did continue to GGO, going on after that wouldn't make much sense. Asuna is already a main character (If you can call it that) in Caliber and is the main in Mother Rosario. And seeing as I've only seen the anime, I can't go any farther, but I have the feeling it still wouldn't make much sense anyway. if you guys really want to see it, I can try. Just don't expect any Caliber (ha!) story writing GGO onward if I do.**

**4\. floor 75 onward**

**Another pressing matter here. A lot of you guys have been asking if floor 75 will be the end.**

**No.**

**And I don't mean end of the story, I meant SAO's arc. If any of you are wondering why, it's because Kirito never gets the hint at Heathcliff's identity during their duel, becuase they never dueled in this AU. Therefor, Kirito never gets a hint at his identity, therefor, never calls him out on floor 75, therefor, floor 76 onward are in the story. Big spoilers, I know, but you've all been asking, and I felt obliged to tell you.**

**Especially because I've told a few of you already, sooo...**

**yeah.**

**5\. Why I'm such a good writer.**

**...just kidding. But in all honesty, I really do appreciate you guys being so nice. From saying this has become one of your favorite stories to saying it's an amazing story, I just...**

**I love you guys :)**

**Like I said above, just PM me any more questions you may have. I hope I answered any questions you may have. I know this is a little spoiler-ish, but I wanted to tell you guys. Tell me what you think!**


	14. The Girl of the Morning Dew

**I appreciate you guys understanding that little note. So, while my hand isn't killing me, I'm updating! Just so you know, I'n winging this chapter completely. By that I mean that I wasn't watching the episode while writing this, so if anything is missing, I did my best. Enjoy! Oh, and SAO just reached 2000 stories! :D**

Kirito didn't know what to do, and he hated that. He usually did know what to do, but talking to Asuna about helping the clearing group? The answer evaded him. He was currently pacing around his room, his stomach agreeing with his nervousness. He could her Asuna humming to herself as she cooked in the kitchen, and that just made him feel worse. How was he going to say this exactly? Just walk up and say 'Hey, I know you've been enjoying our vacation but now we have to help Heathcliff clear a floor!' Yeah, no. Kirito sighed in defeat. He may as well just come out with it, hiding it would just make him feel worse.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna called happily. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming" Kirito mumbled halfheartedly, not looking forward to his job. He knew seeing her would make it even harder, so he would do his best not too. _She'll pick up on that right away, what am I thinking... _Kirito mumbled what he assumed was his morning greeting and sat down to eat, doing his best not to look at his partner. He knew full well he wouldn't be able to say anything if he did.

"So, Kirito-kun" Asuna said as she swallowed part of her eggs. "I was thinking"

"Yeah?" Kirito mumbled.

"I was talking to Lis and she said she needed someone to help her move some materials. How about it?" Kirito remained quiet, he had more pressing things on his mind then helping the perfectly capable Lisbeth. "Kirito-kun? Did you hear me?"

"..."

"Well... then how about we go up to Collinia on the 75th floor? That arena is up there, after all. Maybe we can catch some duels!"

"..." Kirito felt even worse that he was ignoring her, but he couldn't bring himself to speak, his mouth wouldn't work.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you ignoring me?" Kirito still didn't reply. "Okay, Kirito-kun, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny" Kirito wished it were so, but it wasn't. "Was it something I did? Something I said?...Kirito-kun, answer me!" Kirito flinched at the slight desperation in her voice.

"I... need to tell you something" He finally said, his voice raspier than he'd imagined.

"Anything, you already know that" Kirito looked up slightly and saw her smiling. He flinched. No turning back now.

"I...I...I got a message last night after you went to bed..."

"From who?" The dreaded question, Kirito should have seen it coming. He played with his hands under the table, not knowing if he should open his mouth. "What's wrong, Kirito-kun? Surely it's nothing bad, it was just a messa-"

"From Heathcliff" Kirito's abrupt interruption silenced Asuna's statement, leaving her speechless. He could see her trying to process what that meant, and it hurt him even more.

"About what?" She asked, voice suddenly more serious. Kirito closed his eyes as he sighed.

"He..." He began, knowing he had no where else to escape too. "He want our help... clearing the boss room on the 75th floor." Kirito's announcement got about the same reaction Kirito expected. Asuna's eyes widened as she stared at him. She didn't say anything, neither did Kirito. Partly because he wasn't sure what to say, and partly because Asuna's stare had effectively silenced him. He waited with bated breath for Asuna to say something, anything. Even a slap across the face and her breaking out into sobs would've been a preferable alternative to the silence. "Look Asuna... I know we're on vacation, but..." Kirito stopped as Asuna stood abruptly, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"I need some air" She spoke quietly, swiftly striding towards the door and exiting the house, leaving Kirito rather stunned. He shook his head to clear it.

"Asuna!"

* * *

Asuna tried her best to repress the tears as she ran through Algade, but they refused to listen. Why? Why was she so upset by this? It wasn't like she hadn't seen this coming. She'd known for a while their return to the front lines was inevitable, but she didn't want to accept it was now. She pushed NPC's out of the way, doing her best not to start wailing as they went through their generic 'excuse me' dialogue.

"Asuna!" Asuna nearly froze in her tracks at the sound of his voice. Of course he was chasing her, why wouldn't he be? Asuna refused to slow down, and kept running. She didn't know where, and she didn't care. "Asuna, stop!"

"No!" Asuna screamed back, increasing her speed. Kirito had a far lowers speed stat then her, she knew she could outrun him any day. But why did she want to? He was just trying to help, that was all he'd been doing for the past week, after all. "I'm not going back!"

"Asuna, please!" Asuna ignored him and continued to run, swiftly turning a corner in hopes to avoid him. She knew he wasn't that stupid, however, and heard him turn after her. Asuna was surprised how much Kayaba had thought of, as she could feel her speed dropping as she continued to cry. Her emotions were actually slowly her down. She turned swiftly into an alleyway and ran through several conjoining ones. _I think I lost him... _Asuna's hopes were dashed as she saw a black blur appear in front of her and catch her, holding her tightly as she attempted to escape.

"Let go!" Asuna shouted. "I'm not going back! You can't make me!" Asuna heard Kirito growl as she struggled.

"Asuna stop, you're being childish"

"I don't care, let me go!"

"No!"

"Kirito-kun..."

"Take a minute to calm down, why don't you?" Asuna slowly stopped struggling and just stood there, her arms glued to her sides as she cried into Kirito's side, doing her best not to be vulnerable, although she knew she was failing. "What's wrong with you? This isn't a big deal, Asuna" Asuna sniffled.

"I don't want to go back" She whispered.

"That's nothing to cry over."

"It is when you're as worried as I am! What if something happened to one of us?"

"That's whats got you all riled up? Being worried?"

"Yes..."

"Asuna, look at me" Asuna refused at first, but eventually looked up slowly to look at him, meeting his obsidian gaze quietly. "Nothing is going to happen to either of us, alright? We'll be fine. Besides, Heathcliff has no control over us, he only asked." Asuna nodded with another sniffle and gripped Kirito arms tightly.

"Promise?" She asked weakly. He hummed in agreement.

"Promise." Both stayed silent for a moment, and Asuna absorbed the bliss of the silence. All she wanted was to throw Twilight Defender in a hole and forget about trying to clear the game but she couldn't. She had known the whole week all Kirito had wanted to do was go back to the clearing group, and she loved that he didn't say a word about it, just to keep her as happy as possible. He really was thoughtful that way. Asuna was about to suggest something to him when something was knocked over down the alleyway. Asuna turned to look as a few cats ran away as a small figure emerged, and Asuna's mind was riddled with confusion.

"Kirito-kun, look" Asuna said, releasing one her hands grip on his arm to point down the alley. Kirito followed her finger and made a confused sound.

"Is that a little girl?" He asked as he regarded the dark haired little girl. Asuna nodded, and watched as the girl collapsed to the ground. Asuna broke free of Kirito's grasp to run towards her.

"Hey!" Asuna asked worriedly as she cradled the girl in her lap. "Are you okay?" The girl didn't respond, and Asuna took note of how weak she looked. Her breathing was rather labored, and Asuna felt terrible for her. It was one thing Asuna and Kirito were trapped in this game, but this girl couldn't have been any older than six.

"She's so young" Kirito said, a hint of pity in his voice. "Why is such a young girl playing SAO?" Asuna shrugged.

"Maybe she was playing with her parents or something" She replied, "Or she put the NerveGear on and wasn't supposed too." Kirito nodded, making a face. "We can't leave her here, Kirito-kun. She's too young to be up here on her own." Asuna picked the girl up carried her bridal style, and Kirito watched her warily.

"How did she even get up here on her own anyway?" Kirito asked. "I mean, I know it's possible she was playing with someone she knew and they died... or got separated..." Asuna nodded and began walking back in the direction of the house. She didn't care if this girl had only got separated from someone, she was clearly not okay. She heard Kirito trailing behind her and, if Asuna was being truthful, she was grateful for the excuse not to give Heathcliff an answer. She hand't told anyone, but she didn't really trust the Knights Commander. He was too good, almost like he wasn't a player.

* * *

Kirito watched as Asuna put her hand on the girls forehead and felt her temperature. Asuna sighed.

"She isn't burning up or anything" She reported. "I wonder what happened too her." Kirito shrugged, grateful for the excuse to leave the Heathcliff thing behind.

"Maybe she was with someone who died." Kirito suggested. "I mean, it would explain why she's in such bad shape. Her parents or whoever may not have told her how to take care of herself." Asuna didn't reply, and Kirito watched the girl worriedly. He was still stuck on how such a small girl had not only managed to survive for over two years, and how she was on the 50th floor. It truly escaped him. Asuna got up and walked to the kitchen and Kirito stayed seated, watching over the girl as Asuna got a blanket from her bed and draped it over the girl silently.

"I think we should try and help her" Asuna said. "If she has any family or friends, maybe we can help her find them."

"Yeah." Kirito said. "And if we can't, the Army runs an orphanage in starting town, so maybe we can..."

"After" Asuna interrupted, "We have to see if she has anyone to go back too"

"Yeah, of course" Kirito cast a weary glance at his partner, trying to figure out if she had recovered from her episode earlier. He hadn't been expecting such a violent reaction, or having to chase and calm her down. He didn't really know how to approach the topic anymore now that he'd seen her reaction to returning. _She has to accept they need our help, she has too..._

_Right?_

* * *

Kirito watched Asuna from the hallway that led to their bed rooms as she felt the forehead of the little girl. He admired how much Asuna cared about the girls well being. He watched as she picked the girl up and carried her towards her bedroom, casting a look at Kirito that almost dared him to object, and he didn't. As soon as Asuna's door shut, Kirito sighed and turned into his own room, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

_I'm not going back, you can't make me!_

Kirito groaned as he threw himself back on his bed. What was he going to do? If Asuna was so against going back, how could he make her. He couldn't, that wasn't how they operated. They'd always only done what they both agreed on in situations like this, and it was pretty clear to Kirito that Asuna was not interested in going back now, if at all.

_Will we have to split up?_

The thought struck Kirito like lightning. Was that even an option anymore? They'd been a unit for so long Kirito had forgotten how to play SAO solo for longer then a few hours at a time, and that was only once in a blue moon when he went hunting without her. Kirito stared up at his roof, vaguely hoping it would have the answers he wanted. All the roof did was stare back at him, and Kirito felt as if it was judging him. Deciding against arguing with his roof, he turned on his side and stared at the wall instead.

_She's one of the only people I feel close too... will I cut that connection off, just like I did to Sugu?_

Kirito often had nightmares about his adoptive sister, mainly about how he'd been so cold to her. He knew he aimed to change once SAO got cleared, but was he going to repeat that same mistake and push Asuna away too?

_No, I can't. Not only because I need her, but because we're a team. Teams don't split up, they work around the problem._

Kirito didn't know how long it would take, but he'd go back to the front lines when Asuna was ready. He didn't care if that was thrity floors from now or in a few hours, but he could wait. He'd have to, seeing as she was more interested in helping that little girl at the moment.

_Morning..._

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shrill voice jarred Kirito away from his slumber. He hadn't been particularly comfortable in the weird position he'd fallen asleep, but he was still tired. "Kirito-kun! Come quickly!"

"Morning to you too" Kirito thought as he stumbled from his room and down the hallway towards Asuna's room. "What?" His question was answered when Asuna moved out of his way, revealing the girl had awoken and was staring, wide eyed, at Asuna and now Kirito. Kirito moved closer as Asuna sat the girl up.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Asuna said too the little girl. "Do you have any idea what happened to you?" The little girl stared down at the sheets before she slowly shook her head, making a negative sound. "Oh, I see..." Asuna said slowly. "Well, do you have a name? Can you tell us?" The girl continued to stare down and started to move her mouth.

"N-name" She said quietly, "My name is...Yui?" She said it as if asking them more of saying so. "Yui. That's my name" Kirito saw Asuna smile brightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Yui-chan, huh?" Asuna asked, all smiles. Completely different, Kirito noted, then as early as yesterday. "My name is Asuna, and this is Kirito" She said, gesturing to herself, and then Kirito.

"A-una?" Yui asked. "Ki-to?" Kirito found it rather adorable she had trouble saying their names. Asuna just smiled wider.

"Can I ask you something, Yui-chan?" Asuna said, which got a nod. "Why were you wandering the alleyways all the way up here?" Yui made a face at the question.

"I dunno" She finally replied. "I dunno anything..." Kirito watched as Asuna's smile turned into a frown and she looked away. Kirito could sense she was upset, so Kirito took his chance to speak up.

"Hey, Yui-chan" He said, sitting down next to her. "can I call you Yui?" The little girl nodded, and Kirito smiled. "Alright, then you can call me Kirito" Yui made another confused face.

"Ki-to?" She asked again, and Kirito chuckled.

"No no, Kirito. Ki-ri-to" Yui seemed to be thinking as hard as she could before she looked back up.

"Ki-hi-to?" She tried. Kirito smiled and put his hand n her head.

"Sorry, maybe it's too difficult." he told her. "Just call me whatever comes naturally, okay?" Yui was silent for a moment, before she looked back at Kirito.

"Papa" She said, and Kirito went completely red as Asuna giggled.

"M-me?" He managed to ask. Yui turned to Asuna, who looked slightly taken aback.

"Auna is Mama" She said matter of factly, as if telling more then asking. Kirito watched the two of them exchange emotional looks, feeling rather impassive himself. It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry for her or anything, nor that he didn't find her whole naming process cute, but he wasn't going to get attached yet. She may have had parents, real ones, looking for her somewhere. Kirito was broken out of his train of though when Asuna smiled.

"That's right." She said, almost causing Kirito to fall off the bed entirely. "I'm Mama, Yui-chan!" Kirito recovered in time to see Yui smile at the response and launcher herself into Asuna's arms.

"Papa!" She shouted happily, causing Kirito to pale. "Mama!" Asuna picked her up and smiled even wider.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you? Come on, Mama will make you something to eat" Kirito watched as Yui cheered and Asuna carried her out of the room. He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too" He said to no one. "Thanks for asking, partner. I owe you one." When he didn't get a snarky response from said partner, Kirito slowly got up and walked out himself, hoping that, for her own sake, Asuna didn't get to attached.

Kirito just had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Kirito absentmindedly picked up the spicy sandwich laid out i front of him as he checked through his messages, looking for Heathcliff's so he could reply and say they couldn't make it. He was fully aware of his 'daughter' watching him closely, but he didn't mind all that much. Asuna re-entered, carrying another plate.

"Here, Yui-chan" Asuna said. "This is for you" Kirito looked over to find Yui staring at his own sandwich intently. He grinned.

"You know, Yui" He spoke up, garnering her attention. "This is pretty spicy, I don't know if you're up for it." Yui made a face before she smiled and held her arms out.

"I want the same as Papa!" She said happily. Kirito chuckled as Asuna paled.

"Alright," He said as Asuna made strangled sounds from the other side of the table. "But don't say I didn't warn you." He watched as Yui bit into it and began to chew, and Kirito noted the pained expression on her face. _Maybe it was a bit too spicy for her..._ He thought warily. His question disappeared when she swallowed and smiled weakly.

"Yummy..." She managed, and Kirito smiled.

"You're pretty gutsy for a little girl." He told her. "I think we should go for a spicy full course meal tonight" He said with a grin. It sounded like a pretty good idea until Asuna huffed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, pal" She said flatly. "I'm not doing that, not matter how much or long you beg" Kirito just smiled at Yui.

"Well, to bad." He said. "You heard Mama."

"You heard" Yui repeated as the two burst into laughter. Kirito felt rather relaxed, considering all he had on his mind. Afterwards, Asuna pulled Kirito aside and her face grew serious.

"We should go to starting town" She said. "See if anything there jump starts her memory." Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, and that orphanage is there." Kirito wondered how he always managed to say the wrong thing, as Asuna grew rather angry looking.

"No," She stated flatly. "We are not leaving her there"

"I'm just saying, maybe if..."

"No"

"Asuna..."

"NO" Kirito glared at her as she did him. He sighed in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to break her anytime soon.

"Alright, well you want to get going now, or do you want to clean her face before we go out in public?" Once again, Kirito's attempt at a joke, albeit a crappy one, was met with anger. Luckily, he didn't get a tirade. All he got was a slap, and considering he was expecting a rant, he thought he was pretty lucky. "I was just kidding" He called to her as she went to get Yui, but she didn't respond. _What is up with her?_

* * *

Kirito felt his feet touch the ground of the Starting Town, and readjusted so he had a better grip on Yui, who he was currently carrying. He'd opted to do so in hopes of cooling Asuna off, but it hadn't seemed to work very well. They began to walk down the street, and Asuna turned to look at Yui.

"Well, Yui-chan?" She asked. "Does any of this seem familiar?" Kirito felt the girl looked around as she griped his back, and she hummed in confusion.

"No," She finally said. "I don't remember any of this" Kirito sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded. Kirito wondered how bad her amnesia must have been. Was this some sort of quest? He hadn't considered that option, and frankly in wouldn't surprise him. He cast Asuna a wary glance, and she returned it in kind. They continued on there merry way, until Kirito heard someone yelling.

"Please, don't hurt them!" A woman shouted. Kirito saw Asuna take off in the direction of the voice, and Kirito followed suit, doing his best to do so and not drop Yui. He followed Asuna into an alleyway, and saw the problem as he and Asuna watched from around the corner. Three kids were cornered by ALF soldiers, while a woman was attempting to talk to them. "Please, they haven't done anything!" One soldier chuckled.

"Please stop making us out to be the bad guys here" He told her. "We're just teaching these kids how things work around here. This is also a duty of the army's"

"Exactly" Another spoke up.

"All citizens have to pay taxes, after all" The other said. The woman growled.

"Gin! Kain! Mina! Are you there!" She shouted.

"Sasha-sensei"

"Sensei, help us!"

"Don't worry about the money!" Sasha shouted. "Just hand it over to them!"

"Sensei, it won't be enough." Sasha made a confused face as the soldier chuckled.

"You lot have built up quite a sum to pay off as it is" He told her. "We'll need you to give up your equipment as well." Sasha began to draw her sword.

"Get... out of my way" She said angrily. Kirito saw Asuna run ahead, and followed her as they leaped over the ALF squad and landed next to the kids, glaring at the army. Asuna walked up to the kids.

"Everything's all right now" She told them softly. "Take back your equipment." Kirito heard the soldiers make confused sounds.

"Huh? What the hell? Who the hell are you guys?"

"Are you going to obstruct the duties of the ALF?!" Another shouted. Their squad leader stepped forward.

"I haven't seen you two around these parts...' He began. "But you do know what it means to obstruct the Liberation army, right?!" He drew his sword and waved it around threateningly. Kirito smiled as Asuna drew Twilight Defender.

"Kirito-kun, take care of Yui-chan" She said, walking towards the army.

"Right" Kirito replied, watching as she drew her rapier and walked up to the squad leader, who now waved it around as if Asuna was some joke. Kirito smoled at the thought. _He'll understand in a moment... _Kirito saw his prediction come true when Asuna drove her blade into the squad leader, sending him flat on his ass as his sword clattered across the ground. Asuna pointed Twilight Defender at him as he lay on the ground, glaring at him. She sent him flying again, and he toppled over towards his men.

"Don't worry" Asuna said softly as she stood above him, everyone minus Kirito watching in awe. "We're in a safe zone, your HP won't go down. Yes, there's a knock back effect, but I feel safe zone fights have a great way of carving fear into people, don't you?" She flicked her blade up slightly, and the man attempted to crawl away.

"S-stop!" He shouted, but Asuna attacked him again, sending him back down. "Me-men! Don't just stand there, do something!" Kirito watched as Asuna turned her attention to the rest of his squad, who turned tail and ran as soon as she did. Kirito grinned as Twilight Defender disappeared back into her inventory and she turned around smiling. The kids smiled as well.

"That was amazing, Miss!" One shouted. They ran up to her and began praising her, and Asuna smiled weakly.

"Well?" Kirito asked Yui. "Mama's super strong, huh?" When he didn't get a response, he turned to find her staring at the sky, reaching up to it.

"Everyone's..." She said quietly. "Everyone's hearts..."

"Yui?" Kirito asked curiously as she continued to reach at the sky.

"Yui-chan?" Asuna asked, breaking away from her admirers to walk over to them. "Did you remember something?" Kirito saw her flinch and bur her head into his back.

"I... I... I wasn't here... She managed. "I was always alone... In a dark place..." Kirito was about to speak up when Yui began to shriek and fell off of his back. He turned to catch her, but Asuna beat him too it. She managed to catch her before she impacted the ground.

"I...I'm scared, Mama..." Yui whispered as Asuna held her close.

"What was that?" Kirito demanded. Yui looked up at him with a strange look on her face before she fell unconscious. Asuna stared at her worriedly.

"Yui-chan..." Asuna said weakly.

_What the hell is going on?_

**I was going to combine both of Yui's episode's into one chapter before I realized how long that'd be, and I wasn't up to it. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	15. Yui's Heart

**Another update? You guys sure are lucky. Enjoy!**

November 1st, 2024 1st floor, Starting Town.

Kirito sat in silence as he watched the kids in the orphanage eat and play. He marveled how they acted like nothing was wrong. They all seemed relatively happy, given the fact they were stuck in a death game.

"This is..." He trailed off, not really sure what word he was looking for. "Incredible."

"Yeah..." Asuna agreed silently, and Sasha smiled.

"It's like this every day" She told them, and Kirito found her to be a very nice woman. "Is Yui-chan okay?" She asked.

"We made sure she got a good night sleep and everything" Kirito replied. "She seems to have recovered rather well."

"Has it ever happened before?" Sasha asked. Asuna shrugged.

"We don't know" She said. "We found her wandering around in Algade on the 50th floor." Asuna sighed as she looked over at Sasha. "It...seems she's lost her memories." Kirito watched as Yui offered Asuna some bread, and Asuna took it while rubbing Yui's head. "That's why we came here, to see if there was anyone or anything she recognized. Do you know anything?" Sasha made an apologetic face.

"Sadly," She responded. "I don't she ever lived in Starting Town." Sasha looked out over the children and smiled weakly. "When this death game began, most of the children were traumatized." She sighed. "I couldn't leave them to fend for themselves, so I brought them here to the church to take care of them. I walk around town everyday looking for children in need, but I've never seen Yui-chan around here" Kirito felt his attitude sour a bit as Asuna stared at the table.

"I see" His partner said, and Kirito thought this a bit odd. How had nobody seen Yui around? Kirito was about to ask a question when the doors slammed open. He turned to look to find a white haired woman standing there, with an officer's ALF uniform on. He followed Sasha and the others as they got up to greet the woman, with Yui clinging to Kirito's arm. He didn't mind though.

"Pleased to meet you" She said, bowing. "My name is Yuriel." Asuna crossed her arms.

"You're from the army, right?" She asked. Have you come to rebuke us for our actions yesterday?" Yuriel shook her head.

"No," She replied. "Not at all. The opposite, actually." Kirito and Asuna shared a confused look. "I've come to ask you for your help." Kirito watched the woman carefully as Sasha invited her in. He had no reason to be so suspicious, but she was from the army, and Kirito did not like the army whatsoever. They entered the back room and sat down, and Kirito saw Yui begin to doze off in her seat. "We..." She began, "No, our guild leader, Thinker, never intended to create the oppressive organization we are today"

"Thinker..." Asuna murmured. "Kibaou mentioned that name once, I think" Kirito nodded in agreement as did Yuriel.

"Thinker only wanted to provide information and food to all of those who needed it."

"But the army grew to big" Kirito said, and Yuriel nodded.

"Yes," She replied, "And in the midst of all this internal struggle, the man Asuna-san mentioned, Kibaou, rose to power." Kirito unintentionally glowered at the mention of his name. "Kibaou's faction grew, and they began to monopolize the best hunting grounds, extortion under the pretense of taxes, etc." Kirito nodded in understanding, that was what he and Asuna knew already. Kibaou was an asshole was a nice summary of it, really. "However," Yuriel said, "Many people began to disapprove of Kibaou's neglect of clearing the game, Kibaou sent his high leveled players to the front lines." Kirito flinched. He knew that too.

"Kovats-san..." Asuna said, trailing off. Kirito had been thinking the exact same thing.

"The losses were all on Kibaou" Yuriel continued. "He was reprimanded and we could've banished him from he guild but..." Yuriel trailed off, glaring at the table. "He acted out of desperation, Kibaou lured Thinker into a trap" Kirito looked up a bit, surprised. Although, truthfully, he really shouldn't have been. It was Kibaou, after all. "He was left in a very high leveled dungeon." Kirito was still getting surprises.

"What about crystals?" Kirito asked curiously. Yuriel shook her head. Asuna made a surprised sound.

"We was unarmed?" She demanded.

"Thinker was far to trusting." Yuriel replied. "He agreed to converse unarmed, and that was three days ago"

"Where is Thinker-san now?" Asuna asked.

"Still stuck in the dungeon." Yuriel replied. "And as I am his aide, it is my fault this happened. However, at my level, I cannot save him. And because of Kibaou's influence, I cannot count on the army either." The look on her face went from angry to desperate, and Kirito felt rather bad for her. "That's why, when I heard two players of untold power appeared in town, I immediatedly went to seek their assistance." She stood from the table. "So, Asuna-san, Kirito-san, will you help me rescue Thinker?" Kirito turned and shared a look with Asuna, and they had a short mental conversation. Asuna turned back to Yuriel.

"Well, if it's something we can help with, we'll do what we can" She told Yuriel. "But we are going to have to confirm your story, so..."

"I'm aware I'm being unreasonable" Yuriel interrupted, bowing to them, and Kirito saw a few tears drip from her face. "But when I wonder who he's doing...I feel like i'm going to lose my mind!" Now Kirito felt more propelled than ever to help her, and he stared down at the table.

"It's okay, Mama" Yui said suddenly. Kirito turned to look at his adoptive daughter, who was smiling. "She isn't lying" Asuna and Kirito were, needless to say, a little shocked by this.

"Y-Yui-chan, how can you tell?" Asuna asked. Yui shrugged.

"I don't really know how to explain it," Yui said. "But she's telling the truth": Silence befell them, and Kirito chuckled.

"I'd rather regret trusting her than regret doubting her" He said with a small smile in Asuna's direction, who gave him a doubting look. "It'll be fine, trust me" Kirito had her now, he knew Asuna trusted him completely. Asuna nodded.

"Optimistic as always, I see" She said, and turned to Yuriel. "We'll do what we can to help you." Kirito nodded in agreement, and Yuriel bowed again.

"I cannot thank you enough" She whispered, her voice cracking. Asuna nodded.

"I can sympathize with wanting to save someone close to you" Asuna told her, and Kirito couldn't help but feel that was another jab at the whole Gleam Eyes thing. He turned to Yui and smiled as he rubbed her head.

"You stay here until we get back, okay?" he told her, and was rather surprised when she shook her head.

"No, I'm coming!" She said matter of factly.

"Yui-chan," Sasha spoke up. "let's stay here together until they return, alright?"

"No!" Kirito gave her a look.

"Well," He said. "This is the rebellious phase, huh?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Asuna scolded, turning to Yui. "Yui-chan, the place we're going to is dangerous" Kirito was slightly taken aback when she grabbed his arm and refused to let go.

"No!" She shouted. "I'm coming!"

1st floor, Starting Town, Black iron Palace

Kirito followed behind Yuriel and Asuna quietly, Yui riding on his shoulders as they progressed through the dungeon. Kirito was surprised such an area was on the 1st floor, but he elected not to say anything. He was more focused on not dropping Yui, anyway.

"I can't believe this place is in Starting Town" Asuna said.

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "It wasn't in the beta."

"It is most likely an area that can only be accessed when certain higher floors are cleared." Yuriel replied. "Kibaou was planning to monopolize this dungeon as well." They reached a doorway, and Kirito placed Yui on the ground in between himself and Asuna. He looked down at her as did Asuna, and Yui grinned.

"I'm not scared" Yui said happily, and Asuna smiled. Kirito missed that smile.

"Don't worry" Asuna said to Yuriel. "She's stronger than she looks." Kirito smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be a fine swordswoman one day." Yuriel nodded quietly.

"Well," She said. "Let's continue." Kirito followed behind everyone as they continued down the dark hallway. There wasn't anything yet, but Kirito knew from what Yuriel told them that that wouldn't last long. They continued without the useless small talk, something Kirito preferred. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he hated talking to people. That was one of the reason he'd gotten into online gaming and MMO's in the first place. As they rounded a corner, a couple hundred red lights lit up the tunnel, and Kirito saw them, clearly the most threatening enemy in SAO, even past Gleam Eyes.

He was talking about Scavenger Toads, obviously. Although he knew their power level was that equal to a mob on the 60th floor it didn't really matter to him. It was still a toad. Kirito walked forward, drawing Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

"I got it" he said. "Hang back"

"Have fun" Asuna replied. Kirito began attacking the toads relentlessly. He knew they were just toads, but Kirito used them to vent the energy he'd built up vacationing for so long. he sighed as the last toad dropped, and noticed the amount of Scavenger Toad meat he'd collected. he grinned, he'd eat good tonight. He stretched as we walked back towards the girls, who were all looking at Yuriel's map.

"Man, that was a good mob!" He said happily as he reached them.

"Sorry for the trouble." Yuriel said and Kirito shook his head.

"It's fine, I do it because I wanted too. That and the drops" Asuna gave him a look.

"Did something good drop?" She asked Kirito nodded.

"You bet" He replied, opening his inventory and pulling out the toad meat. Asuna made a face that Kirito usually grouped as 'about to throw up.'

"I-is that toad meat?" She asked weakly.

"Yep!" Kirito replied happily, completely oblivious to her look. "Cook it for me later!"

"No!" Asuna grabbed the meat and flung it away, and Kirito glared at her.

"Oh, you want to play that way?" Kirito demanded, reopening his menu and pulling out all the meat in his inventory, causing Asuna to shriek.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Asuna said, punctuating every no with a piece of meat being thrown.

"Asuna, stop it!"

"No! It's disgusting!"

"It's delicious, trust me!"

"Shut up!" Kirito began wrestling against Asuna as she attempted to shove the meat in his mouth, and he could hear Yuriel laughing behind them.

"You laughed." The fighting and laughing was interrupted as Yui's simple statement. Yuriel stared down at the little girl as Asuna and Kirito didn't move. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh" Yuriel smiled weakly at the little girl, who smiled back. Asuna stopped attacking Kirito with the Toad meat and held Yui's hand tightly, and Kirito smiled. Yui was so innocent, it was rather adorable. He already knew that though.

He know also knew that Scavenger Toad Meat tasted like garbage. Not the point though.

Kirito and the others continued down the passageway without much more interference. Asuna ended up having to carry Yui, and Kirito began poking her face out of boredom. They turned around another corner, and Kirito noticed a small doorway ahead of them.

"It's a safe zone." Yuriel said. Kirito activated his player finder, looking inside the room.

"There's a player inside" he said, which caused Yuriel to begin running ahead happily. He shrugged at Asuna as the two of them also picked up speed, running towards the room. A figure was waving his hands from inside the room.

"Thinker!" Yuriel shouted happily.

"Yuriel!" Thinker shouted back. "Don't come any closer!" Kirito immediately knew something was wrong after he said that. He looked to the side and noticed a name.

_The Lethal Scythe_

"Yuriel-san!" Kirito shouted. "Get down, now!" Kirito tackled Yuriel just in time as a scythe rained down on top of them, a blow that most certainly would've killed her. The blade retracted as the Grim Reaper looking mob appeared from the shadows, and Asuna ran towards Yuriel.

"Yuriel-san, please take Yui into the safe zone with you" She told the ALF member. She nodded weakly and and Yui stared at her parents worriedly.

"Mama...' She trailed off as Yuriel grabbed her shoulders and led her towards Thinker and the safe zone as Asuna drew Twilight Defender and walked towards Kirito. Kirito already had a plan, though, and he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Asuna," he said. "Take the others out of here, I'l buy you some time" Asuna growled, a sound Kirito had not been expecting.

"Are you out of your mind?" She demanded. "I'm not leaving without you..."

"Asuna" All Kirito said was her name, hoping she had enough smarts to turn and leave Asuna was silent before she turned to face Yuriel and the others.

"Take Yui up with you," Asuna said. "Use you're crystals." Kirito turned to stare at her as she walked up next to him.

"What did I just..." Kirito began.

"You said it yourself" Asuna interrupted. "We do it together, or we don't at all, remember?" She smiled at him, and Kirito couldn't help but smile. "Partners, until the end" Kirito nodded.

"Until the end" He repeated."Even with my identification skill, I can't see it's stats. It belongs on the 90th floor." The boss raised it's scythe, and Asuna ran behind Kirito and raised Twilight Defender in front of him, helping to deflect the blow.

That didn't work at all.

The scythe struck them and they both flew backwards and hit the roof, falling back to the ground. Kirito stared a his health bar, which now rested at half. With one strike, it was halfway to ending them. Asuna wasn't any better off. Now what? Another hit like that and they were both dead. Kirito was about to stand when he heard footsteps. He turned and paled as Yui walked out towards them.

"It's dangerous!" Thinker shouted. "Come ba-" They were gone, teleported away.

"You idiot!" Kirito shouted as Yui walked in between them and the boss. "Get back where it's safe.

"Yui-chan!" Asuna shouted.

"It's okay Mama, Papa" Yui replied as the scythe was raised again. and dropped on Yui.

"Yui-chan!" Kirito stared in shock as the scythe hit an invisible wall in front of Yui and bounced away, stunning the mob. Kirito saw the purple mark above Yui's head, one he never expected to see.

_Immortal Object_

Kirito stared it shock as Yui's feet left the ground and she levitated to eye level with the boss. She raised her hand, and red energy gathered into her right hand. When it faded, a long red sword coated in flame was in her hand. Kirito watched in amazement as Yui raised the blade and struck the boss, having her attack blocked. Yui didn't let up, however. Kirito could hear the boss roaring, but he didn't care. How the hell was Yui even doing this? Kirito watched the boss being engulfed in fire and slowly disappeared, Yui drifting back down to the ground. He and Asuna managed to climb to their feet.

"Yui-chan..."

"Yui..." Yui didn't turn to look at them.

"Papa, Mama" She said flatly, turning to face them with a sad look on her face. "My memories are back"

* * *

Silence had befallen the safe zone after the dysfunctional family had taken refuge inside. Kirito wasn't sure what to say, he was still replaying the scene of the tiny girl in front of him spawning a giant sword and taking out a mob from the 90th floor. It had been quite the sight.

"Yui-chan," Asuna finally said. "Do you remember everything from before?" Yui nodded once.

"Yes." She said. "Kirito-san, Asuna-san" Kirito felt his eyes widen, she'd never addressed them by their names correctly. "The world of SAO is managed by one massive system. It is called Cardinal, and it is designed i manage this world without human interference." Yui took a deep breath before continuing. "It controls everything within SAO, from AI's to drop rates of items to currency itself, all of it is managed by Cardinal" Kirito was waiting for what that meant. "Even the mental health of players." Yui looked down at the ground. "Mental Health Counseling Program -Prototype #1. Codename: Yui." Kirito felt a stone settle in his stomach. Didn't that mean Yui was a...

"A program?" Asuna asked weakly. "You're an AI?" Yui nodded.

"For me too effectively interact with players, I was given the ability to emulate emotions" Yui replied quietly. "I'm sorry, Asuna-san"

"Yui-chan..." Asuna said weakly, reaching out to touch Yui, but she flinched, so Asuna stopped. Kirito remained quiet, taking the information in. "But you lost your memories, can that even happen to an AI?" Yui smiled.

"One the game's official launch two years ago," She replied. "Cardinal ordered me not to interact with the players. Unable to do anything else, I simply monitored their mental health without intervening. It was terrible, so many players were sad and depressed..." Yui stopped for a moment, a tear dropping from her face. Seeing as Kirito now knew that those were fake, it hurt even more. "I normally would've gone to help those players immediately, but I couldn't. I continued to do so until I received so many errors I broke down..." Yui paused momentarily. "But, one day, I noticed two players with different emotional parameters than others. Joy, tranquility, a deep sense of caring and understanding for each other." Kirito knew immediatedly knew who those two players were. "I wanted to get closer to these players, so I wandered into Algade."

"That's why you were in that alley" Asuna asked quietly.

"Yes" Yui replied sadly, fake tears now streaming down her face. "I always wanted to meet you two. Strange, don't you think? i'm not supposed to be able to think that. I'm a program." Kirito saw Asuna clutch her chest with both hands.

"But, Yui-chan... your just like a human, aren't you?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure what happened to me" Kirito had had quite enough of this self deprecating crap. He walked towards Yui and knelt down in front of her.

"Yui, you're not longer a program in control of the system" He said. "You should be able to tell us what you want. What do you want?" Kirito watched a another tear fell down her cheek.

"I...I..." Kirito watched as she extended her arms towards him, similar to how a small child asks to be lifted up. "I want to always be with you." She began to cry again. "Papa, Mama!" Kirito smiled as Asuna began to cry behind him and rushed forward to hug Yui tightly.

"Always" The chestnut haired girl whispered. "We'll always be together, Yui-chan!" Kirito felt a little out of place just standing there, so he cautiously hugged both of the girls tightly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You're our child." He felt a little weird saying that, seeing as he didn't feel that way about Asuna... well, actually he was no longer sure how he felt about her, but that wasn't the point. There was silence until Yui spoke.

"It's... too late" She said. "This is an system console that allows GM's emergency control to the system. I used it to defeat the monster." Yui looked down as Asuna held her shoulders. "As a result, however, it began to run a check on my program. I've disobeyed an order from Cardinal, so now I'm considered a foreign object. Thanks to that, I will soon be deleted by it" Kirito felt as if he'd been slapped, even after everything that had just happened.

"No way" Asuna muttered.

"Can't anything be done?" Kirito asked desperately. Yui didn't reply, just stared down, looking rather forlorn.

"Papa, Mama, thank you" She finally said. "This is goodbye" Kirito did everything he could to keep his raging emotions in check, but Asuna didn't.

"No!" She shouted hugging Yui tightly, "I can't accept that! We can live happily, enjoying our days together!" Seeing his partner lose her cool caused Kirito to do so as well.

"Yui, don't go!" He shouted, grabbing her hand with both of his as she began to disappear. Yui smiled and closed her eyes.

"When they're together with you, everyone can smile" She said happily. "Please make sure to save everyone in my stead, and share your happiness with them."

"No!" Asuna shouted sadly. "No! If you're not with me, I won't be able to smile again!" Yui made a sad sound.

"Mama, smile" She said weakly, planting a hand on Asuna's cheek. Kirito took a step back as Yui faded from view, Asuna making so many unrecognizable sounds he almost wanted to laugh. Asuna dropped to her knees and broke out into lid sobs, and Kirito did his best not to do so as well. _Cardinal...Kayaba... made Asuna sad... _Kirito growled as we began tapping quickly on the console. _They made Yui disappear... you did this Kayaba, you bastard..._

"Don't think things will always go your way, Kayaba!" Kirito shouted angrily.

"Kirito-kun, what are you..."

"If I can use this GM account to bypass the system, maybe I can..." Kirito stopped talking as he tapped even faster, a small bar appearing on the screen, downloading Yui. Kirito was stopped as he was thrown back by a small explosion.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted worriedly as she rushed to his side. Kirito held out his hand, and she stared at it, holding out her own. Kirito dropped the small object into her hand, and she stared at it."What is it?" She asked quietly. Kirito sat up to face her.

"Before Yui's admin authority was disabled, I freed her main program and converted her into an object." He replied, watching her eyes widen.

"Then this is..."

"It's Yui's heart" Kirito replied with a small smile, hoping it would cheer her up slightly. He was emotionally distraught as well, but he cared about her well being too much. Her eyes began to water as she stared down at the heart weakly. "This way, she's always with us"

* * *

_"Hey, Kirito-kun"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...Message Heathcliff"_

_"What?"_

_"Message Heathcliff. We'll be there"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_'Yes"  
_

_"Asuna..."_

_"Kirito, I'm sure, don't pester me"_

Asuna sighed as she flung herself back on her bed, staring at the roof. Her emotions were all over the place as she recalled her and Kirito's final conversation before she'd locked herself in her room. She needed something to distract her from Yui, and killing floor bosses may have been just what she needed. She was going to clear this game and she almost couldn't wait. She pulled out Twilight defender and stared at it, the blade gleaming in the little bit of light still in her room.

_From now on, I'll swing this blade with you in mind, Yui-chan... _Asuna smiled weakly as she held the teardrop on the necklace around her neck. _And when I clear this game, I- no, Kirito-kun and I, will find a way to render you outside of this place, I swear._

...

...

...

_Do your best, Mama_

**And, the end is here. I almost don't like these chapters because I wrote them without Asuna and Kirito being married/together but meh, whatever. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	16. Edges of Hell's Abyss

**Before we begin I'd like to address something. That is some of you guys are getting a bit frustrated at the lack of Kirisuna, and have voiced your comments on such. Can you just let me do my thing? I have a plan for it, don't sweat it. Please, just refrain from asking/telling me to get them together, alright? I know what I'm doing, trust me. Anyway, enjoy!**

November 5th, 2024 50th floor, Algade

Kirito sighed as he equipped Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Today was the day. He and Asuna were returning to the front lines. The day had loomed over the pair since Asuna had agreed to do so, and Kirito had messaged Heathcliff back and he told them the date of the raid. It was only a week or so after the whole Yui situation and Kirito wasn't completely sure that Asuna had recovered from it yet. He often caught her gripping the teardrop and staring blankly at something, but he never spoke up about it. He gave her space, which he felt like she needed. Hell, they'd barely communicated in the week since. Asuna made breakfast, they ate together and made small talk, and then Asuna either disappeared into Aincrad or locked herself in her room, while Kirito usually went out into town to see Agil, which helped him take his mind off of his emotional partner. Kirito turned as the partner in question entered the living room, having already equipped her own armor and weapon. She met his gaze and nodded, and Kirito nodded back. He knew she was tense. Maybe even more than he knew.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded. "What, are you not talking to me anymore?" Asuna sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." She replied, walking past him to leave. "I'm not happy about this."

"Then why'd you agree to it?" Kirito asked curiously. It seemed like an easy enough question to answer.

"Because I wanted to help, doesn't mean I'm happy"

"Fair enough" Kirito followed Asuna through town towards the teleportation gate, pondering what he could say to her. He felt like, since Yui, Asuna had turned into a stick of dynamite with a short fuse. He felt as if he said one wrong word, she'd explode. He stepped up onto the teleportation gate next to Asuna, holding her arm softly to teleport with her.

"Teleport to Collinia!" Asuna said, and Kirito felt himself leave the ground

75th floor, Collinia, teleportation gate

Kirito landed in the capital of the 75th floor and looked around. They others from the clearing group had already gathered here, and he and Asuna stepped into the middle of them. Kirito felt a little jumpy, being near the front lines again excited him. He could tell Asuna was jumpy as well, but for the opposite reason.

"Hey!" Kirito paused at the voice and turned, finding Klein and Agil standing there with grins on their faces. "Good to see you guys made it!" Klein told them happily. Kirito smiled at the older man.

"Klein, Agil" Kirito said, greeting the two. Agil smiled at Asuna.

"Good to see your alive, Asuna" The shopkeeper told the chestnut haired girl. "I thought Kirito had been abandoned." Asuna shrugged.

"I'm good" She said hollowly, and Kirito frowned at her upset tone. "Just...tired, I guess" Klein gave the girl a look.

"Cool necklace." Klein commented, and Kirito saw Asuna grab the teardrop instinctively. "Where'd you get it?" Asuna made a face, and Kirito shook his head at them, trying to tell them a message that they shouldn't ask. Neither got it however.

"Yeah," Agil agreed. "I've never seen that item before." Kirito sighed.

"It's a long story, guys" Kirito said weakly. "Let's just... leave it at that" The two nodded indifferently as the teleportation gate began to glow. They all turned to find Heathcliff, flanked my some elite from the Knights, walking through the crowd. He pulled out a crystal as he stepped ahead of them all.

"Open corridor" He said, and Kirito watched as the gate to the boss room opened and he turned to smile weakly at everyone. "Now, let us go" he said, turning and walking through the gate. Kirito moved to walk through the gate to find Asuna standing still, unmoving.

"Asuna?" Kirito asked, but the girl ignored him. "Asuna, we have to go" She still ignored him, and Kirito walked back to her side. He grabbed her hand and she met his gaze. Kirito smiled weakly. "We'll be fine, don't worry. I won't leave you alone, I promise" Asuna smiled weakly as she nodded, and Kirito guided her towards the gate, and they stepped through it.

* * *

"It sort of unnerves you, you know?" Asuna muttered as they passed through the gate. Kirito nodded in agreement. They were standing out side the boss room, and Kirito had a flashback of Gleam Eyes. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a repeat of that.

"Is everyone ready?" Heathcliff asked. Kirito didn't reply, he knew it was a rhetorical question. "Speaking broadly, the Knights will keep the boss in check, and you all must discern it's attack pattern for the counterattack." Heathcliff looked down. "I'm not going to lie, this'll be a difficult battle. I won't be surprised id some of you perish here today, but you will not die in vain. For our freedom!" A resounding cheer broke up from the clearing group, but Kirito and Asuna remained silent. They were both fully aware that what Heathcliff said was true, some wouldn't make it out alive.

Kirito was praying that one or two of those unlucky souls were not them. Or anyone he knew, for that matter. Heathcliff turned and opened the door to the boss room, and Asuna grabbed his hand. She was trembling slightly. Kirito gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and she relaxed slightly, if only just a bit. Kirito and Asuna drew their swords and Kirito stepped up next to Klein.

"Don't die, moron" Kirito said flatly. Klein laughed.

"Right back at you!" He told Kirito, which made him smile. Agil chuckled.

"I'll make a killing of of these drops." He told them. "I don't intend to die" Asuna sighed as she flicked Twilight defender back and forth.

"Is that all you're thinking about, Agil-san?" She asked, which earned a nod from the shopkeeper. The door opened completely, and Kirito gripped the hilt of his swords tightly.

"Attack!" Heathcliff yelled, and Kirito rushed in along with everyone else. As they entered the boss room, Kirito noticed the lack of a boss that supposedly occupied the room.

"Where is it?" Someone asked.

"What's going on?" Another yelled. Kirito stayed on his nerves, knowing this was all part of the 'drama' or whatever. He heard Asuna gasp.

"Above us!" His partner shouted, and Kirito looked up with everyone else to find the boss in question. Kirito paled when he saw it. It looked like a giant skeleton, with a gigantic head. Kirito could hear bones clacking against each other.

"The Skull..." Klein said, trailing off.

"Reaper!" Kirito finished. The 75th floor boss roared in agreement as it's health bars appeared, and it dropped from the roof to attack them. Everyone was frozen in fear, but Kirito had the sense to move out of the way. Some didn't.

"Come on!" Asuna shouted to two players who hadn't moved. "Over here!" Both turned to run towards them, but the Skull Reaper was having none of it. It dropped down behind them and slashed at them both with it's razor sharp bones, hacking them in half. They landed in front of Asuna and her outstretched arms, and Kirito stared in shock as they died. Klein made a choking sound behind him.

"In one hit?" He demanded.

"That's insane!" Agil hissed. Kirito trembled at the sight of the boss, and not in a good way.

"Gleam Eyes..." Kirito said weakly. "I'd take Gleam Eyes over this any day." Klein gulped.

"I'd rather three Gleam Eyes, actually." He replied. "Still not as terrifying as this thing!" Kirito silently agreed as the Skull Reaper moved around the room, slashing at them. Several more players died.

"We can't even get close to it!" Agil shouted.

"Don't panic!" Heathcliff shouted. The Skull Reaper was clearly not interested in letting anyone retreat, and went to attack a player frozen with fear as others ran. Heathcliff got there first, blocking the slash with his shield. _That Scared Sword Skill is something else... _The Skull reaper, however, was not one for giving up. While Heathcliff was busy blocking one scythe, it raised another and brought it down on the other player.

"Move!" Kirito shouted as he jumped in front of the player to block the attack, and felt terrified when he felt the scythe pushing him back. _I can't repel it, it's too strong... _One feminine shout and a roar of anger from the boss made Kirito look up as his partner hoisted him back up on his feet.

"If we work together" She told him. "We can beat it, it isn't all that" Kirito nodded, smiling appreciatively at her.

"Right" He turned as they both charged the boss. "Everyone! Attack it's sides! We'll take care of it's scythes!" He shouted, doing his best to spur the rest of the raiding group.

"Got it!" Agil shouted, and Kirito heard the rest of the clearing group charge the Skull Reaper. It wasn't interested, and Kirito heard it swing one of it's many scythes at Agil and two others, taking out the latter two. Agil was alive, but his arm had been hit. "Damn it!" He shouted angrily, and Kirito took a cautious step back as the Skull Reaper reared back and roared again. _Yep, Gleam Eyes looks like a small child compared to this boss... _Kirito took a moment to look up at the boss's health bars, and gulped when he realized how little their attack had done. How where they going to deal with this thing?

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito heard Asuna call out to him, and he nodded.

"Yeah" He agreed. He and her charged again, the rest of the raiding party gathering enough sense to attack as well. The plan began to work rather well as more people attacked. Klein hit it's midsection and Agil brought his axe down on it's hind legs. Kirito and Asuna moved as one, as a unit. neither spoke, neither had too. The communication between them consisted of sword swings and switches, words were not required. Kirito smiled inwardly, they hadn't lost their mojo. He and Asuna were completely in sync, and both knew what to do as the other stopped. This was were they belonged, on the battlefield, doing what made their names uttered only as hushed whispers across Aincrad in loud bars. This was who they were. Away from the battlefield, they were Kirito and Asuna, too friends who worked together. But here, they were the Black Swordsman and the Flash, the legendary beaters of the clearing group. Two of the best there was, and no one other than Heathcliff or the last boss himself posed a challenge when they worked together. Kirito could hear players screaming in agony as they died, but he had no time to check, it's would kill him. Klein brought his sword downward on it's back and the Skull Reaper roared angrily, rearing back with the little bit of health it had left after all the fighting.

"Now!" Heathcliff shouted, and Kirito charged for the final attack. Klein and Agil swang multiple times. Asuna's rapier was being swung so fast it was only a blur. Kirito himself utilized his duel wield combo as an attack. the whole clearing group hacked away at the Skull Reaper, and it reared back, it's final slice of health disappearing as it exploded into a million polygons.

Congratulations!

The whole clearing group was exhausted. They sat sprawled around the boss room, resting after the battle. Klein sat with his guild, Agil sat alone, and Kirito sat back to back with Asuna, both leaning on the other for mutual support.

"How many did we lose?" Klein spoke up weakly. Kirito sighed as he opened his map and counted to dots. He growled as he closed it and looked over at Klein.

"Fourteen people" he replied. Kirito heard the others go silent, even the panting died down as others stared ahead, completely bewildered.

"You gotta be kidding..." Agil said weakly. Kirito himself knew that it was a ridiculous amount, but there was nothing to be done.

"There are still twenty five floors" Klein whispered, leaning on his sword.

"Can we really make it all the way too the top?" Agil asked to no one in particular. Kirito looked up at Heathcliff, who was currently the only player standing after the battle. Kirito's eyes widened as he eyed Heathcliff's health bar. It hadn't dipped into the yellow, only just staying ahead. _My God, just how strong is this guy? _Kirito's thoughts were interrupted when Heathcliff turned to everyone.

"We lost fourteen good people" He told them. "But their lives have not been in vain. For every floor we clear, we are one step closer to our freedom. We will beat this game and avenge the fallen. All of the fallen, and for those who have given up, and now depend on us to get them back to the real world." Heathcliff's speech sure was dramatic and all, but Kirito could see many were unmoved.

"Easy for you to say, Heathcliff." Klein growled. "You never had your health in the yellow. What'll happen if the entire clearing group is wiped out before we reach the top?" Heathcliff smiled.

"As bad as it sounds, every man or women we lose is specifying who is strong enough. We are the best the first 10,000 players had to offer, and it is up to us to make sure the remaining 6,000 players can be logged out. Yes, we will lose many friends from here to the top. Such are necessary losses. The sacrifices of the few must be made for the survival of the many. Such is life, even in here."

"Heathcliff's right" Kirito said, standing up. "We have to keep going. For everyone who couldn't. For everyone waiting to leave. We can't give up. We go until we die or we win; we have too." Kirito nodded at Heathcliff, who smiled appreciatively. Asuna stood up as well.

"Kirito-kun is right as well" She said. "We must keep going. But, I do think it would be beneficial to be more tactful in the future." Kirito could see people nodding and standing up, Klein and Agil among them. "We'll make it too the top and spit in Kayaba's face!" The raiding party cheered in agreement, and Heathcliff led them towards the teleportation gate. Kirito and Asuna fell in line as well, walking with everyone. He stepped through the gate with everyone else, and went up too the 76th floor.

* * *

76th floor, Orgate

Kirito had to admit, he was not a fan of the 76th floor. It was basically a giant desert, and it was scarce of anything for a long while until the clearing group made it to the capital city. The city was rather big for such a high floor, with NPC's milling around doing whatever it was they were programmed to do. Kirito was rather beat. And hungry, he was obviously hungry. He and Asuna said their goodbyes to Klein and Agil as the shopkeeper went back to his shop on the 50th floor with his spoils and Klein went with his guild, leaving the two alone.

"So," Kirito said, "That was fun, right?" Asuna giggled slightly.

"You have a funny definition of fun" She replied. "I would've called that the edge of hell's abyss" Kirito shrugged.

"So it didn't go so well" He told her. "We made it, like I promised. Right?" Asuna nodded.

"If you'd lied I'd have killed you myself." She informed him flatly, causing Kirito to pale slightly. He put his hands behind his head as they walked.

"So," Kirito said. "Want to get something to eat?" Asuna made a confused sound.

"You don't want me to make it?" She asked curiously. Kirito shrugged. "I have to check the cuisine up here, make sure it's not better than your food. As hard as that may be, I still have to check"

"Oh, so you only offered to make sure I can keep up with the floor restaurants, is that it?" Asuna asked, obviously jabbing at Kirito to see if he said the wrong thing. Kirito chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"How about you not second guess me at every turn?" He asked her. "Just think of it as a dinner between friends, alright?" Asuna laughed weakly.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind while your savoring the meal to see if it compares." Kirito paled.

"You're impossible" He said.

"So are you, that's why we work so well together."

"...shut up"

"Oh don't get so insulted Kirito-kun!"

**It's a short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get this out there. They will, after this, be a constant over three thousand words, but I didn't want to go into too much detail about the next 25 floors. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	17. The Ancient Temple

**Another author's note address something. A few of you guys have been telling me to look up the SAO game Hollow Fragment for the floors and mobs.**

**I'm good. I want to be able to design my own floors, and the game isn't canon anyway. Not many of you guys told me or cared, so hopefully you guys don't mind. Before anyone asks I don't intend to go through all the remaining floors. That would be at least 25 more chapters not counting quests and boss fights. We'd be at chapter 40 some before we cleared the game and I'm lazy to boot. Anyway, enjoy!**

November 25th, 2024, 77th floor Ground Level

Kirito slashed the vines out of the way as he and Asuna continued across the ground. The 77th floor consisted of huge trees that had all the settlements up above. The ground floor was much more dangerous than up above, and there were a lot of mobs and traps hidden everywhere. Kirito cleared the brush away and Asuna sighed.

"Of all floors we choose to grind on, why this one?" She asked. Kirito shrugged.

"Because we only just got here" He replied. "No ones been able to farm XP from it yet" Asuna sighed.

"But it's so..." Asuna trailed off, shrugging and sighing. "I don't know, honestly. I just don't like it here." Kirito had to agree, the 77th floor was a pain. They'd spent a week trying to find out how to even reach the main settlement 300 feet above them, and then finding anywhere to look for the boss room. The disgusting amount of vines, bushes, and everything else made it dam near impossible to find anything. Kirito squeezed past a tree and looked around for any mobs or chests, but he didn't see anything. "This is stupid," Asuna said. "Can we just go back to Awyne?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Kirito asked with a small smile back at her, and she glared back. Kirito wondered if he'd done that weird thing that made her mad again.

"I'm not in the mood to wander around in this God forsaken forest, I don't know about you"

"What is up with you lately?" Kirito asked, stopping his progress to stare at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so..." Kirito shrugged. "Volatile. You've been in such a bad mood lately I feel like I can't say anything" Asuna sighed.

"Couldn't possibly be because we're still trapped in the death game and I've been through more loss than most people in one lifetime"

"I haven't?"

"I didn't say you hadn't, I'm saying that..."

"Stop acting like you're the only one up here that's been through hell and back. Suck it up" Kirito knew he was pushing her buttons, but her attitude and excuse was putting him in a bad mood himself. "We've all been here just as long as you quit it" Asuna clenched her fists and glared at him.

"You know what Kirito-kun?" She demanded, turning around. "Grind by your damn self. I'm going back." Kirito grinded his teeth.

"Whatever, go back and sulk at the hotel. Hell, go back to Algade for all I care. I'll do this my damn self."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Asuna stomped away and Kirito watched her go, doing his best not to feel bad for yelling at her. He knew she was still hung up from Yui, but he'd had enough. He himself turned and walked the opposite reaction, his anger blinding his common sense. Even for someone as high leveled as himself he knew that this place was dangerous for someone going solo. He didn't need Asuna and her negativity. Kirito cut off the head of a hiding plant mob as he continued. "Stupid Asuna and her stupid episodes...don't know why she can't just suck it up..." Kirito rounded a corner and saw what looked like a really old temple. It was covered in an obscene amount of vines and shrubbery but it intrigued Kirito's sense of curiosity. he walked up to the entrance and looked down the dark hallway wondering if it was worth his time. _Must be this floor hasn't been explored yet... _Kirito turned and looked behind him pondering if he should go and apologize to Asuna. However the mere thought of the angry girl made him immediately turn and walk into the temple. He didn't need her he could be solo if he wanted to be.

* * *

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you Kirito-kun?!" Asuna slammed the door to their apartment in Algade shut and flung Twilight Defender across the room in anger. "You inconsiderate inconceivably stupid...Damn it!" Asuna stormed around the apartment angrily barely able to think straight. Why did she even put up with him anymore? All he did was push her buttons and make her angry yet she still hung around. Was it a sense of partnership? Did she feel like she owed him? Was it... something else? Asuna blushed furiously and slapped herself repeatedly to banish the thought. It wasn't that, she knew that much. They were only partners, right?

Right?

"Why the hell do I even bother..." Asuna growled as she flung herself on the couch angrily. "He's never needed me, he's strong enough on his own. If anything, I'm just been a problem..." Asuna looked up and found Kirito's health bar still on her HUD, and chuckled. "Look at that, Kirito-kun, I remembered it was there..." Asuna played with the thought of leaving their party, but she didn't, she knew they were just fighting. They did often, but this one was big. "Maybe I'll go visit Lis, see what's up with her..." Asuna agreed to it and quickly got up, retrieving Twilight Defender as she did. Kirito could handle himself, he didn't need her.

He never did need her, she knew that.

* * *

Kirito wasn't an idiot, he knew the place was going to be booby-trapped all over. He had avoided several poison dart traps, and ones that dropped rocks on him. He'd managed to kill a few mobs that resembled ancient soldiers, but they weren't very tough. Didn't drop much, either. Truthfully, Kirito was second guessing about wanting to go. Maybe he should go and apologize to Asuna, he had calmed down considerably. He wasn't entirely sure about her, though. She, like he'd said, been very volatile. Kirito rounded a corner and looked over, his eyes landing on the center of the room where a very valuable looking gem sat on a pedestal. Kirito approached it warily, he'd seen enough old adventure movies to know that this was probably a trap. Maybe a huge rock would drop on him from up above. He really wasn't worried though, he could handle it. He placed a hand on it and lifted it carefully, watching th pressure plate it sat on lift. Great, there had been a trap. he waited for something to happen, and paled when the floor beneath him shifted.

"Oh shit..." Kirito mumbled as it did it again, this time it crumbled from beneath him, sending him down into a deep dark abyss. Kirito flailed around uselessly, he couldn't really do much. He landed eventually, hard and he winced. SAO had a pain absorber, but it only did so much. He sat up and looked around, finding himself in a hole with only one exit to his left. He quickly checked his health and found it sitting at around half. He'd forgotten to heal up the minuscule amount of damage he'd taken beforehand and now he only had half health. Kirito sighed as he opened his inventory and scrolled through it looking for his health potions.

He didn't find them.

Kirito doubled checked to make sure he hadn't scrolled past them but his thirty some potions had disappeared. So had his crystals. Kirito sighed. First he goes in alone now he finds out it's an anti-healing zone?

"This is just perfect..." He hissed angrily. He stood slowly and retrieved his swords and the gem that had fallen a little to his left. Now he was God knew where under the temple without his partner. _Maybe I should message her that I need help... _The mere thought of succumbing to Asuna and admitting he needed her help after that fight disgusted Kirito and he forced the thought from his head. he trudged through the exit to his left and followed the narrow pathway until it opened up into a bigger hallway with an opening at the end of it. There was absolutely no way he was out already. "This day just keeps getting better and better..."

* * *

Asuna opened the door to Lisbeth's shop with a big smile on her face, knowing it had been a while since she had visited the blacksmith.

"Lis?" Asuna called out. "Are you here?" Asuna giggled as she heard a clattering coming from the workshop.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" Lisbeth called out. Asuna sighed and went to check out what Lis was selling, although she knew it was all lower leveled items she couldn't make any use of. "Welcome to Lisbeth's Black...Asuna?" Asuna smiled as she turned to face the pinkette.

"Hey Lis" She said. "How are you?" The blacksmith smiled as she hurried to hug Asuna.

"I'm doing great!" She replied. "You and your boyfriend haven't come around lately!" Asuna flinched slightly at the mention of Kirito. He'd been hurt a little, Asuna had seen his health go down. He didn't need help though, she knew that.

"Well, Kirito-kun and I are busy" Asuna replied. "And, well, we haven't been getting along lately." Lisbeth looked confused.

"You haven't?" She asked. "What's wrong?" Asuna told Lisbeth everything, from Gleam Eyes to Yui, and the blacksmith sighed. "I'm waiting for you to tell me why all that means you haven't been getting along."

"Well..." Asuna began. "Kirito-kun was getting angry at me for..." Asuna trailed off, wondering what she could say. Saying 'For every right reason and I was being difficult to be around' didn't really sound good. "For me having a short fuse, I guess."

"That's it?" Lis asked incredulously. Asuna nodded. "Oh my God, Asuna. Go apologize and everything will be fine."

"Well..." Asuna stopped when Kirito's health took a nosedive. He was at about half, and Asuna felt her stomach turning worriedly. Was he okay?

"What's wrong?" Lisbeth asked.

"Kirito-kun. He's hurt." Asuna watched for the health to go down even more, but it didn't. She played with the edge of her coat nervously. Him being so hurt made her heart ache. She should've been there with him.

"Don't sweat it, Kirito's a tough cookie" Lisbeth said happily. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Plus that and he's got all of those healing potions." Asuna nodded, the feeling in her stomach slowly fading a little. "Now, are you hungry? I'm sure it won't compare to your own food, but I know this great cafe in town. let's go!" Asuna nodded absentmindedly and followed Lis out of the shop and into town. She continued playing wit her coat, not sure what to do.

_I swear to God Kirito-kun, if you die when I'm not there to help you..._

* * *

Kirito was in an even worse mood now that he hadn't been able to find an exit. First his healing items are taken away, and now he can't find an exit. Perfect. He couldn't wait to hear to scolding Asuna now doubt would have in store for him after this. Probably something along the lines of 'This is what you get for going without me, you idiot!' Kirito rolled his eyes at the thought. He hadn't been paying the least bit attention when his foot hit a pressure plate and the floor collapsed beneath him. Kirito managed to grab a hold of the edge of the floor and he looked down.

"Great" Kirito muttered. "Snakes. Could this get any worse?" The poisonous reptiles coiled around and hissed at him, and Kirito knew he wouldn't enjoy falling down there. He tried to hoist himself up, but he couldn't. That and his grip slowly began to falter. before Kirito had a chance to react, his hand slipped, and he fell down in the midst of the snakes. "Shit!" He shouted, drawing his swords and slashing at them, managing to take most of them out. He turned just in time to catch the last snake latch unto his arm, and the poisoned symbol appeared next to Kirito's already drained health. Ripping the snake from his arm and killing it, Kirito cursed. He hadn't needed anti-venom since the 60th floor, so he'd neglected to get some back in Awyne. And he didn't have any health potions either. The floor began to rise and Kirito was back in the hallway he'd been in before. He had to go as fast as he could, or else he was going to die. That and his scolding was about to get even worse, especially if he died. He'd never hear the end of it then. He chuckled.

_I'm getting delirious, aren't I?_

Kirito had no time to elaborate on his sanity or if the poison had any effect on that. he had to get out of here. The exit had to be somewhere around here, it just had to be. _If it isn't, I may be in trouble..._

* * *

Kirito's draining health was extremely distracting, and Asuna found it very difficult to focus on her conversation with Lis. Lisbeth was telling her about making some more crystalline swords or something, but Asuna was more focused on her injured partners' health bar. She choked on her coffee when the poisoned symbol appeared next to his health.

"What's wrong?" Lisbeth asked. Asuna tapped her fingers rapidly on the table.

"Kirito-kun got poisoned." She replied.

"He was anti-venom."

"No, he doesn't." Lisbeth made a face, and Asuna felt the need to elaborate. "We haven't needed anti-venom since the 60th floor, he doesn't have any."

"Are you sure?"

"I know my partner" Lisbeth made a face, before she sighed.

"Has he not healed himself yet?" She asked.

"No." They were both silent for a moment before Asuna groaned. "I should go help him"

"But you only just got here!"

"What if he's in trouble?" Lisbeth laughed.

"Kirito? In trouble? Come on Asuna, he'll be fine"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"Now, tell me more about this Klein guy."

* * *

Kirito watched his health slowly drain as he continued on his merry way. This poison way really putting a timer on his escape, and he couldn't find an exit. Kirito was certain, however, to avoid anymore pressure plates that might bring along his untimely demise. Kirito wasn't sure how long it would take until he got out, but he only had so long.

"This is ridiculous, why did I come in here?" Kirito asked nobody in particular, and laughed quietly. "Look, now I'm talking to myself." _Or maybe I'm just used to having her by my side...she's always been there... _Kirito felt his heart beat angrily at the thought. Why had he gotten so angry at her? _If I get out of here, I swear to God I'll treat her like a princess... Just let me get out of here..._Kirito's health dipped into the dark yellow as he collapsed to one knee. he wasn't getting out, no one knew where he was. _Except Asuna, but she can't help, she won't get here in time..._

_I'm so sorry, Asuna._

* * *

Asuna watched Kirito's health continue to go down, and she couldn't do this anymore.

"Lis, I have to go" Asuna said as she dug around in her inventory for a teleport crystal. "He's needs my help"

"Asuna, he has..."

"He's almost dead, Lis!" Asuna shot back angrily, causing the pinkette to jump back in surprise. "He needs me, or he's going to die!" Asuna pulled out the crystal and raised it over her head. "Teleport to Awyne!" She shouted. She disappeared and reappeared on the 77th floor capital. She sprinted through the city as Kirito's health dipped into the red. _Please please please please let me get there... _Asuna increased her speed as she followed the path she had originally taken with Kirito. Once she reached the area that they'd split off from, and she activated her tracking skill and saw Kirito's footsteps. She continued on her path as fast as she could, but Kirito's health disagreed with her speed, and she pushed herself to the systems limit, going as fast as SAO allowed. _Come on, please...I have to go faster... _She sprinted inside the temple the footsteps led her too, screaming for him.

"Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun!"

* * *

Kirito's vision had become rather blurred, and his breathing ragged. Such an accurate representation of dying from poison. Kirito was impressed Kayaba had even implemented such a way to die. _Then again, it is Kayaba... _Kirito could just barely hear footsteps rapidly tapping against the stone floor of the temple, and he tried to turn his head to look, but his avatar disagreed, not letting him. A blurry blob of chestnut appeared in front of him, and he coughed. The blob was saying something, but Kirito couldn't hear what it was.

"I'm sorry" He managed to murmur. "I...I can't..." His eyes began to close, but he could see the poisoned icon disappear from his HUD. "I'm sorry...tell my...tell my partner I'm sorry..." Kirito's vision faded, but his eyes picked up one clear sentence.

"Kirito-kun!"

* * *

Kirito's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the roof. Where was he? Oh, he'd seen that roof before, he was at home. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was almost dying from the poison he couldn't cure. A quick check at his HUD confirmed he was no longer poisoned or almost dead. How had he gotten home? He made a face as he turned to lie on his side, and made a strangled sound.

Mainly becuase his partner was lying down next to him. Asuna was in her nightgown, unconscious, her chestnut hair all over the place. She looked calm enough, but he could tell by the look on her face she was exhausted. _How did I get here? Why is she sleeping with me? _Kirito's was about to get his answer as Asuna's eyes snapped open and met Kirito's, and he blushed.

"Uh..." He began. "I'm, uh...sorry about what I said." He couldn't tell if that was the right thing to say or not, but Asuna didn't reply. he slowly sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I hope you realize I... didn't really mean what I said. I was just frustrated that you were..." Kirito was cut off as Asuna hugged him from behind and buried her face into his back.

"Shut up" She said quietly. "Just... just shut up" Kirito obliged and remained quiet. He was unsure of what was going on, but he was happy to be alive, that much was certain.

"What happened?" Kirito finally asked, is curiosity overriding Asuna's wish. Asuna sighed and squeezed him tighter.

"You went into that old temple and almost died" She replied. "I got there just in time to administer the anti-venom so you wouldn't die" Asuna made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. "We really have to stop almost dying like that, Kirito-kun. It's becoming a bad habit." Kirito managed a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I agree" He said. "I'm sorry if I worried you." They were both silent before Asuna took her head out of his back and placed it on his shoulder.

"Promise you won't go anywhere dangerous without me again." She whispered. "if you're intent on almost giving me a heart attack, at least let me be there to help you out"

"Alright," Kirito replied, "I promise." Asuna let out a sigh of relief, and Kirito felt her grab his hand.

"For what it's worth" She said. "I'm sorry too, I was being a little ridiculous."

"I know, that's what started this mess." Asuna huffed.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Kirito laughed.

"That's my specialty."

**The fluff, it's so real. I know a lot of you guys are probably banging your heads against your tables and screaming "Get them together already!" But leave me alone. I got it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	18. What was Lost

**I'm back guys, are you happy? Besides that, I'm almost unhappy to report the fluff will not dominate the chapters all the time for a little bit. I mean, fluff will still be a constant,as always. Got to have some serious mob killing, floor clearing, quest completing action, right?**

**I think so anyway, this story is under the adventure category...**

**anyway, enjoy!**

December 5th, 2024 77th floor

Congratulations!

Kirito sighed as he sheathed Elucidator and Dark Repulser. They had just managed to beat the 77th floor boss, which honestly Kirito had been expecting more from. it had just been a giant gorilla with a long sword, nothing that special. One thing that Kirito noticed, however, was that they hadn't lost anybody that time. They'd lost 14 on the 75th floor and 3 on the 76th floor, but nobody had died that time. Kirito, once again, just looped that back to the unimpressive boss. He fell into step with Asuna as they continued on there way to the teleportation gate, but neither said anything. Kirito was tired, he didn't know about Asuna.

"So," Asuna finally said. "What do you thinks up there on the 78th floor?" Kirito yawned and shrugged.

"I don't know" he replied. "If it's anything like this floor, I'll be really angry"

"Yeah, agreed." Kirito didn't reply as the people ahead of him teleported to the 78th floor, and Kirito followed suit, Asuna grabbing a hold of his coat to go with him.

78th floor

Kirito heard Asuna gasp when they reached the 78th floor. He had to admit, he knew why.

"Look at that, Kirito-kun" Asuna spoke in awe. "It's beautiful." Kirito nodded in agreement. The 78th floor seemed to be stationed near an ocean, and it had a very convincing ocean breeze rolling through it's green grasslands. The rolling hills and sound of the ocean immediatedly allowed Kirito to relax. It was so nice up here.

"Wow" Klein said. "Sort of reminds me of pictures of Scotland." Kirito had seen pictures of Scotland before, and he had to admit Klein was right, the floor reminded him very much of that. Heathcliff began to walk down the cleared pathway and turned to look at everyone.

"We can marvel at the beauty when we've reached the capital." He told them. "Come on, let's go" The whole clearing group followed behind Heathcliff as he lead them down the pathway. Kirito caught himself, more than once, just enjoying the smell. It had such an open and nice smell, as oppose to the 76th floor's smell of dirt and 77th's musty atmosphere. he closed his eyes as the breeze rolled past them again.

"This is incredible." He whispered. "I almost don't want to leave."

"Me either" Asuna agreed. "It's so peaceful." As if to immediatedly refute Asuna's point, Heathcliff made a sound from in front of them on top of the hill.

"Uh," He said slowly. "I don't know if peaceful is the right term, Asuna" The rest of the clearing group reached the crest of the hill, and Kirito could see what Heathcliff meant. Just ahead of them was what Kirito assumed was the floor capital, but it was smoldering. Several buildings were clearly on fire still, and Kirito could hear the NPC's crying.

"So much for peaceful" Kirito muttered as Heathcliff began the descent from the hill, and everyone else followed suit. When they reached the capital, and NPC turned to them.

"Have you come to take more from us, you monsters?!" He demanded. "You have taken everything we have. Please, no more!" Heathcliff shook his head.

"We mean you know harm." He said. "Please, won't you tell me what happened?" Obviously Heathcliff had activated the NPC's dialogue, because it continued to speak.

"The bandits" The man replied. "The bandits took everything we had. Money, resources, dignity, all of it." Kirito immediately felt bad for the NPCs, even if they were only programs. "I'm sorry, we have no services to offer you, not until our belongings are returned." A small message appeared in Kirito's HUD, as with everyone else's.

_The services in this city are unusable until the quest 'What was Lost' is completed. Until said quest is completed, you will be unable to use an hotels, restaurants, smiths, vendors, or train with NPCs. You will also be unable to find the boss and clear the floor. You must return to the 77th floor should you need anything._

_What was Lost_

_Accept Quest? Yes/No_

Kirito read the message and pressed the yes button to accept the quest and Heathcliff sighed.

"Can you tell us more about these bandits?" He asked the elder NPC. "Any information at all could be useful, even what direction they came from." The man nodded, and pointed to the east near the mountain ridges.

"From what our scouts have told us," he replied, "They seem to have a base of operations over in that direction, near the Deratine Mountains." Kirito watched the quest update, but he was still deep in thought. This was clearly a big quest to undertake, and if they had a base near or on the mountains, to big for a few players to handle. "But please exercise caution should you go after them. They are large in numbers." Heathcliff nodded and turned around to the clearing group.

"Everyone back to Awyne" he said, causing more than one person to groan. "We will convene there to figure out our strategy. For now, however, let us rest. We will go out in the morning."

Awyne

Kirito stared up at the roof of his hotel room as Asuna shut the door behind them. He was going to be honest, he really wasn't fond of this floor. Maybe it was his near death experience, he didn't know. Asuna sighed as she sat down in the chair.

"Well," She said. "This is certainly an interesting turn of events." Kirito nodded without looking up. "Do you think they'll be any trouble?"

"For us?" Kirito asked. "Or the group as a whole? Maybe not for two level 125's, but maybe for the others." Asuna hummed in agreement.

"Still" She said smiling. "I will admit I'm kind of excited. Although this is just a slightly modified fetch quest, it sounds interesting." Now that Kirito realized it essentially was just a fetch quest, he felt slightly irritated. He was not a fan of fetching things for NPCs, not matter what it was. The reward was always the same too, nothing good.

"Not really," Kirito replied. "Without the whole sob story, it's basically 'these guys took blank from me, now go and get it for a reward'. Nothing special, Asuna"

"Still." She replied. "We can't progress until we do it."

"Which is stupid."

"Why?" Kirito sat up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Why should we waste our precious time trying to save a bunch of NPCs?" He demanded. "They aren't people, nor do they actually fell anything."

"That doesn't mean we can't help out. That and we have no choice"

"It's still stupid." Kirito's obvious disdain for the quest silenced his partner, and he was brought around when a message appeared on his screen.

"Who is it from?" Asuna asked curiously. Kirito opened the message and quickly read through it.

"Klein," He replied, "He's telling us that Heathcliff's little strategy meeting is starting. We should probably get there." Asuna sighed.

"Fashionably late, right?"

"Always" Asuna followed Kirito out of there hotel room and towards the location Klein gave them, which Kirito was glad Klein had given them, becuase he didn't know it. Kirito weaved in and out of the NPCs milling around, following the way point he'd set. When he arrived at the location, he looked up and found themselves at a bar, one of which Kirito had never seen.

"Wow," Asuna muttered under her breath. "You'd think we could afford a little better meeting area then this"

"We don't need much" Kirito replied, turning to face her. "I mean, it's just a strategy meeting"

"Whatever." Kirito pushed the door open, and he could see the clearing group at a booth near the very back. There wasn't actually very many people, just Heathcliff and a few Knights elite, Klein, the Dragon Alliance representative, and now Kirito and Asuna. As they approached, Heathcliff looked up and smiled.

"Ah" He said, causing everyone else to look up. "Kirito and Asuna, so nice of you to join us"

"Is this it?" Asuna asked suddenly. "I mean, surely there are more people we could've invited."

"You two are the only ones in the clearing group currently not affiliated with any of the three represented guilds here." Heathcliff replied. "You would have no superior that would tell you the plan, so I found it best to invite you personally. After all, without you two, the losses we would've suffered up until now would've been far greater." Klein nodded with a goofy grin.

"Plus, you guys can handle yourselves." he added. "Everyone else will be running in groups of five or more for safety, but you two don't need that."

"Nor would I want it" Kirito replied as he and Asuna sat down next to the red headed guild leader. "Anyone else would just get in the way." Heathcliff nodded and pulled up a hologram of the 78th floor.

"Now," He said. "From what the elder of the capital was able to provide, the bandits have originated from some point over here." Heathcliff pointed to the mountain range. "That being said, the floor is cut in half by the mountains, so they could be anywhere on the other side."

"Any idea how dangerous the mountains are?" Kirito asked, and Heathcliff shook his head.

"No," He replied. "The area in between the mountains is not mapped, so it is safe to say they may be there. However, as Klein stated before, everyone involved will be in groups of five and will scout out the entire floor. With good luck, we may be able to find them before the days end, and hopefully the boss room."

"Anything else?" Asuna asked, and Heathcliff nodded again.

"Yes." he pointed to the middle of the mountains again. "Because we don't know how dangerous the mountains themselves are, I'd like to ask you two to take care of it." Kirito nodded, it made sense. Not only because they were arguably the best the clearing group had, but they were expendable due to not being affiliated with a guild. "Klein and his guild with take the western mountains, can you two handle the east?"

"Yeah, we got it" Kirito replied. "What exactly are we looking for, so we don't go crawling into some random dungeon?"

"Because they are human mobs," Heathcliff replied. "I would expect some form of a civilized dungeon. Perhaps a castle or a fort. I doubt they'd be in some random cave. But, just in case, make sure to check the names of the dungeons." Kirito nodded and mulled over the information. On one hand, Heathcliff was right. If they were human based mobs, then they would most likely have something civilized. But Kirito was also slightly put off, as he'd never encountered human mobs. Seemed a bit much, truthfully.

"Alright, we'll keep our eyes open" Heathcliff nodded at the response.

"Good" he replied. "Now, we should all rest. We do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Kirito nodded as he and Asuna stood. They left with Klein, and the redheaded guild leader sighed.

"Well," he said, putting his hands behind his head. "This is certainly a twist, huh?" He asked with a grin, and Kirito chuckled.

"Yeah, it sure is" Kirito agreed. "I never thought Kayaba would completely lock us out of the main settlement until a quest has been completed." Asuna nodded.

"What do you guys think about those human mobs?" She asked, hanging her head forward slightly to look at both of them. "I've never seen any before." Kirito shrugged.

"Don't know" he said. "I'm a little surprised, truthfully. It is a game full of death, but I never expected to see human mobs." Klein hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, it is a bit odd" Klein reasoned, rubbing the bit of stubble on his chin, deep in thought. "Maybe they're aren't mobs, and it's all part of the quest."

"Possibly" Kirito replied. "Still, it is curious." Klein shrugged and yawned.

"Man, that monkey tired me out" he said stretching, "I'm going to turn in for the night, you kids have fun" Kirito felt his face heat up, and he could tell by the sound Asuna made she had most likely done the same.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kirito demanded, glaring at Klein, who chuckled.

"I'm just saying you guys are really close..." He said slowly, watching as Kirito reached for his swords. "..and that you're um...I'm going to shut up now..."

"Excellent choice, Klein-san" Asuna muttered, crossing her arms as Klein walked away. "Why does he enjoy teasing us so much? It's not like we're dating or anything..." Kirito's stomach twisted at the thought. He wasn't sure he was ready for that with anyone, let alone his partner.

"Maybe because he's jealous" Kirito reasoned with a sly smile. "After all, he just has a bunch of guys in his guild. And, you know, you're like the only girl in the clearing group." Asuna shrugged.

"Are you trying to say I'm desirable?" She asked with a sly smirk, and Kirito responded by walking away. "Oh come on Kirito-kun, just answer my question!"

"If anyone got to know you like I have Asuna, they'd stop staring at you"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

Kirito trailed behind Klein and his guildmates as they talked and laughed, both he and Asuna feeling slightly out of place. Not that Kirito minded, he didn't have many good experiences with guilds, so he wasn't going to say much. Asuna obviously felt the same, and Kirito stopped as everyone else did.

"Alright" Klein said, closing his menu as he turned to them. "This is where we split up. Kirito and Asuna will take the east, we'll take the west. You guys good?" Klein asked, addressing Kirito and Asuna. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah," She said, smiling weakly. "You guys be careful, alright?" Klein laughed.

"You too, Asuna" Kirito said his goodbyes as he and Asuna went off to the eastern side of the mountains, and the others went west. Asuna turned and smiled brightly at Kirito.

"So, partner of mine" She said with a happy expression, "What exactly are we looking for?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, really" he replied. "I guess a castle or something, like Heathcliff suggested."

"Alright." They climbed up a small ridge and towards the edge of the mountains, and Kirito had to admit they unnerved him. Having been trapped in SAO for so long, he considered himself an expert at knowing a dangerous area when he saw it. They had no idea what the mobs where like on this floor, and Kirito wasn't going to take any chances. He'd come far to close to death to want to try and chance the system again. He jumped and grabbed Asuna's hand and climbed up beside her on the side of the mountain, and sighed.

"See anything?" he asked. Asuna took a moment to survey their surrounding, she shook her head.

"Rocks," She reported. "grassy hills, maybe a few lone mobs over there" She said, pointing to a few lone mobs out in the distance. "Truthfully, I'm surprised we haven't seen a dungeon or anything yet."

"Yeah" Kirito agreed, surveying the cliff they managed to climb up to. "How about we keep going? We should find something soon." Asuna nodded, and turned to the mountain, putting her hands on the wall.

"Boost me up, Kirito-kun" She said. "I'll see if I can grab that ledge up there." Kirito turned, and made a face.

"Give me your foot, then" He said. Asuna rolled her eyes and touched her waist.

"Just grab me, Kirito-kun." When Kirito didn't reply immediately, Asuna snickered. "Or would that make you feel uncomfortable?" Kirito rolled his eyes and clasped his hands around her waist, pushing her upward. "See, was that so hard?" She asked as she reached the edge. Kirito rolled his eyes.

"I felt some flab down there" Kirito mused, causing Asuna to growl. "I think you're getting fat, Asuna" Kirito laughed, but was interrupted by a rock hitting him square in the face, almost causing him to fall down the side of the mountain. "Jeez, Asuna!" Kirito called as he rubbed his face and glared up at his angry partner. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

"You called me fat!" She shouted. "You don't call a girl fat, Kirito-kun!"

"I didn't call you fat!"

"You said I was getting fat!"

"I was kidding!"

"Sure you were..."

"God you're such a drama queen..." Asuna huffed and thrust her arm for him to grab, and he took it. He ignored the feeling she was going to drop him and climbed up next to her, wondering why of every approach they'd chosen they'd picked right up. Kirito was about to ask Asuna about it when a deep roar echoed throughout the mountain range, causing the area around them to begin to crumble. Small rocks and boulders fell all around them, and Kirito did his best to not fall to his death. Kirito turned to his right and his eyes widened. A boulder, easily large enough to knock either of them out, came barreling towards their small outpost, and Asuna was right in it's path. "Asuna!" he shouted worriedly. Asuna turned and gasped, dodging towards Kirito to get out of the way. She barely did so in time, the boulder taking out the part of the platform she'd been standing on. Asuna seemed to think she was fine, but the part she'd dodged to caved underneath her weight, and she began to fall.

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito was there before she finished his name, grabbing a hold of her hand and holding on as tightly as he could.

"Hold on, Asuna!" he shouted.

"What else would I do!?" She demanded, using her other hand to stable herself against the wall. Kirito weighed his options, and the knowledge that the wrong decision would end his partners life made him more than uncertain to trust himself.

"I have an idea' He told her, lying down to get a better grip. "But you'll most likely hate it." Asuna sighed.

"Which is?" She demanded.

"When the wind blows against the mountain, I'm going to throw you..."

"What?!"

"Wait for me to finish! I'm going to throw you into the wind, and seeing as it's really strong up here, it should blow you right into me, and I'll catch you, alright?"

"Kirito-kun, that's completely insane!"

"I know!" He replied, feeling his stomach knot with nervousness. "But I need you to trust me...Asuna, you know I'd never let you die" Asuna pressed her mouth into a thin line, and nodded weakly.

"I...I do" She replied. "I...I trust you, I always have."

"I know" he replied, shifting as the wind began to pick up. "Are you ready? This'll hurt if I mess up" Asuna paled and nodded, and Kirito began to swing her back and forth as the wind picked up. Kirito waited until the wind setting to reach it's maximum, and just as it did, Asuna reached the peak of her swing. "Now!" Kirito flung Asuna into the open air, and before she got to far from the edge the wind picked up and flung her back, right into Kirito's waiting arms. However, Kirito had misjudged the winds velocity, and he toppled over with him on top of her. Quite possibly the worst part was how the two of them were nose to nose, staring at each other wide eyed.

"Well" Asuna said finally. "Good job"

"Thanks" He replied, neither daring to move. Kirito turned a little and coughed. "We should, uh... keep going" Asuna blushed and nodded, rolling off of him and offering him a hand, which he shakily took. We should check where that roar came from"

"Yeah" Asuna replied shortly, not meeting his gaze. "Good idea" The wind whirling around them punctuated the awkward silence they'd created. "Well, boost me up" Kirito noted how Asuna offered him her foot to boost her up instead of grabbing her waist, but he didn't speak up, he didn't care.

Did he?

* * *

"What the hell is that, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked as they both peeked over the edge of the valley. Kirito had no idea, but it was a rather grotesque sight to behold.

"I don't know" he replied. "Looks like those bandits meet a grizzly end, though" he said, pointing to the dead bodies strewn all over the valley near the mob's feet. "That thing looks like an ogre, but it's a lot more...disgusting."

"Yeah" Asuna agreed. "is it wearing human bones around it's neck? That's weird. That and those NPCs bodies not de-spawning when they died." Kirito nodded.

"Part of the quest, I guess" he replied. "Shall we go and check it out?"

"And aggro that thing?" She demanded, and Kirito nodded with a cheeky grin, causing her to chuckle. "This is why we're partners."

"Totally not because you wanted to tag along and I let you"

"Shut up"

**And, the end is here. I'll finish this out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, leave me a review!**


	19. Tribal Gorge

Kirito slid down next to Asuna closer to the beast, and it made a strange sound as it turned to look in their direction, but it couldn't see them over the ridge in front of them.

"What's the plan?" Asuna asked.

"Attack" Kirito replied, and Asuna sighed. "What?"

"That's it?" She asked. "This is the 78th floor, have a plan"

"Since when have we needed a plan?"

"Kirito-kun..."

"Alright, alright. What do you think we should do?" Asuna placed a hand on her chin as she thought.

"Well, maybe we should take turns distracting it. I'll distract, you attack, alright?"

"Got it." Asuna nodded and slid down the remainder of the way towards the beast, and began waving her arms around.

"Hey! Over here!" She shouted. The mob, which the game labeled a Deratine Mountain Ogre Child, turned and rushed Asuna, how dodged it and ran to the opposite side of gorge, continuing to aggro the mob. Kirito slid down quietly and attacked the mob from behind as Asuna drew her own sword and stabbed at it, and it's health drained quickly as it exploded. "Wow" Asuna muttered. "That thing posed no threat at all."

"It was a child" Kirito reminded her as he sheathed his own swords. "They probably get more dangerous the older they are. That or they're more dangerous in bigger groups." Asuna nodded as the duo approached one of the slain bandits. He was wearing what looked like tribal gear and warpaint, and he had a piece of paper in his hand. Asuna uncurled the finger and picked the note up, ready it swiftly before handing it to Kirito.

_We were told to rob the idiots in town of everything they had, and bring it to Tribal Gorge. Last I heard this place was occupied by ogres, why the hell were we bringing it here? No matter, orders are orders. I just hope they left already._

Kirito threw the note away and crossed his arms. "Well, looks like they didn't do well, even against the younger one" Asuna nodded and hummed in irritation.

"This whole quest confuses me" Asuna said flatly. "Why would they have been ordered to take the loot up here if they knew full well it was infested? Is there something I'm not getting, or am I right?"

"No, you're right" Kirito replied, thinking it over. It really did make no sense when you got right down to it. "Maybe they did plan to use the loot to help in clearing it out...and failed, clearly."

"Should we tell the others?" Kirito nodded as he pulled up his menu and opened the messenger, choosing Klein as the recipient.

_Klein,_

_Asuna and I have found what seems to be where the bandits took the loot from town, but it's in a cave and infested with Mountain Ogres. Want us to wait for you or should we keep going?_

Kirito waited momentarily until Klein replied.

_Go on without us, it'll take us a few hours to get where you guys are from where we are. Just take care of yourselves, alright?_

Kirito turned to Asuna, "Klein says it'd take him to long to get here, we should just go on without him." Asuna sighed as she approached the cave.

"Tribal Gorge, huh?" She asked. "Wonder what the story behind this place is."

"Most likely something about it being the bandits hideout, and ten getting overrun by ogres. Come on, let's go." Kirito walked inside the cave and waited a moment as it rendered. The cave was intricate paintings all over the wall, and skulls adorning long poles next to the tunnel leading onward. Ignoring the ominous feeling in his gut, Kirito pressed onward swords drawn. Turning every corner and checking to make sure there were no traps that would catch him off guard, Kirito and Asuna delved deeper into the cave. Kirito turned another corner and noticed a split in the pathway, one leading left and the other right.

"Now what?" Asuna asked. "Do we split up?"

"Would you be comfortable doing so?" Kirito replied, and Asuna hugged herself slightly.

"No really, truthfully." She said "I'm always calmer with you there, no matter the situation." Kirito nodded understandingly, he knew the feel. "But, unless Klein-san goes all the way around the mountain, I don't see a way where it doesn't take us a millennium to clear this place and find our objective."

"I'm not especially partial to splitting up either, but you're right, it'd take too long to go together." Kirito turned to the path on the right. "I'll go right, you go left, okay?" Asuna made a strange sound, but Kirito didn't look back.

"Kirito-kun?" Kirito stopped at her voice and turned to face her.

"Yeah?" She watched him, holding Yui's heart with her hand and a worried expression, but managed a weak smile and chuckle.

"Please don't go and almost die" She whispered. "You have a habit of cheating death when we split up." Kirito chuckled.

"I'll be careful" He said as he turned back around

"Kirito-kun." Asuna's voice stopped him again, but he didn't turn to look at her. "I'm serious...please be careful." Kirito nodded.

"I will, stop worrying" Kirito proceeded down the pathway before his partner could say any more, almost glad she didn't. He knew she worried, but he could handle himself just fine. _Who am I kidding, I almost die every time we split up. She has every right to worry. _Kirito rounded a corner and came across two more of the ogres, both also children like the one out front. Neither dropped very good items, and Kirito dispatched them before they became a problem, if that was even possible. Kirito was about to leave the room when he noticed a shiny object in the corner of the room. When he approached it, the quest updated, telling him to recover the items from the ogres.

"They must've taken the items after they killed the bandits" Kirito reasoned quietly. "I hope Asuna finds something."

* * *

Asuna wished the knot in her stomach would go away, she didn't like it. it had sat there troubling her since she and Kirito had split up, and she was about to lose her mind. H_e's fine, he's fine, he's fine... _Asuna attempted to lull herself into a sense of security with the thought, but it didn't work. Rounding a corner, she saw an ogre standing there, at least ten feet taller than the one outside and twice as ugly. Asuna could tell it was a far more mature mob, and it worried her slightly. The younger one hadn't been much trouble, so this was her chance to see if it was stronger. Asuna drew Twilight Defender and approached the mob, aggroing it.

"Alright, you ugly..." Asuna trialed off as it's club was brought down right next to her, and she barely had time to dodge. Asuna rolled to her right as the ogre swung again, and this time she stabbed at it's arm, drawing virtual blood. Asuna cursed as she caught herself about to wait for Kirito to attack next. It was bad she was so accustomed to his presence to the point were fighting was difficult. _He's not here to help, stop acting like he'll rush in and help you or something._

Asuna dodged another swing of the club and jumped up to eye level with the ogre, stabbing it in the face. It staggered back, and she jabbed it in the midsection. It roared in defiance and swung at her again, and this time it caught her off guard, catching her and she lost a portion of her health. Growling, she ran at it again and continued to assault it until it reared back and exploded. Asuna sighed, that had been way more difficult then it should have been, and yet she was exhausted. _We just had to split up..._

Continuing on her way so she wouldn't turn and bolt in Kirito's direction, Asuna followed the winding path until she found herself standing in front of a door. A door she recognized all to well, and it unnerved her that she was in front of it. The 78th floor boss room stood in front of her, in all it's splendor. Asuna was confused to say the least, as the room shouldn't have even been visible without the quest being completed. As Asuna approached the door and placed a hand on it, a small warning sign popped up, telling her that she couldn't access the room without completing the quest first. _I still shouldn't be able to see it though..._

* * *

Kirito ignored the beat his heart missed when Asuna's health went down a little bit. She was fine, he knew she was. It had always unnerved him to see her health go down without her being in his line of sight, no matter what situation they were in. he continued on his way though, doing his best to slash at the ogres and stay away from their clubs. Kirito opened the chest that sat in front of him and sighed. No good items. Of course, Kirito had most of his end game equipment already, but he hoped maybe he'd find a cool ring or pair of boots, or something. Nothing though, all of this loot was easily obtainable on lower floor. Kirito hoped that maybe this place would have good drops at the end, because so far he'd gotten nothing. he rounded the next bend in the path and found himself against three elder ogres, all carrying bladed staves and murderous glares. At least Kirito assumed they were glares, he couldn't tell through the winkles and ugly.

He unsheathed Elucidator and Dark Repulser, running towards the first ogre and slashing at it, but it's health barley went down. Kirito jumped back as they swung at him, and he sighed. _Great, these things are pretty tough, and I'm by myself..._He was interrupted by a blade slicing the floor beside him, and he rushed forward to attack the already wounded one, attacking it relentlessly until it died. He repeated the process and watched, again, as nothing good dropped. Some, in fact, dropped nothing at all. Kirito wondered why such useless mobs were all the way up on the 78th floor, they were downright useless.

Kirito jumped up a small ledge in his path and came into another opening and found himself overlooking a huge chamber. In the dead center, Kirito saw the villagers possession's all tied up and gleaming in the little amount on light in the room for him to see with. Kirito whistled, the townsfolk had been selling some pretty decent weapons. Not that Kirito needed them but they were nice nonetheless. Kirito was about to open his menu when he saw a blob of chestnut below him, on a lower outcropping regarding the chamber. He watched with a bemused smile as Asuna opened her menu and began to type out a message, and one appeared on his screen from her telling him she had found it.

_Look above you. _Was all Kirito typed, and waited as Asuna read the message and whirled around, and Kirito waved at her with a smirk. Asuna sighed and pointed to the ground next to her, and Kirito silently slid down next to her.

"How old are you?" She demanded.

"Sixteen, I think" he replied.

"Wouldn't know it by how you act, I swear" She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I guess we found what they lost, now what?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, I'd keep your guard up though. There should be a boss"

"Makes sense." Asuna replied. "Kind of upset that those ogres weren't very tough to handle."

"That just means that whatever boss there is is tough. Hopefully." Kirito jumped down to the bottom floor of the chamber, and Asuna followed behind him without a word. He walked up to the tied up items and placed a hand on them and the quest updated.

_Completed: Recover the items from the ogres._

_New Objective: Beat the Ogre Shaman_

Kirito was about to ask what or where this Ogre Shaman was, but he got his answer as the floor began to shake. He turned to find the Shaman approaching out of the tunnel that Kirito had assumed led out of the dungeon. It was at least 25 feet tall, uglier than anything he'd ever seen, and smelled just as bad. It had a staff in it's hand that had what looked like a huge skull on it. Ir roared, and Kirito winced.

"Well, I found our boss" he reported, and he could practically hear Asuna rolling her eyes at him. "Want to hurry this along?"

"I thought you'd never ask" She replied as she walked up to stand next to him. "Shall I or shall you?"

"You can, I'll hang back for this" Asuna nodded and rushed the Shaman, stabbing at it's midsection and disappearing behind it as it turned to attack her. Kirito drew his own blades and attacked as Asuna got it's attention, and this became their strategy before it grabbed Asuna by the leg, lifting her up. Before Kirito could come to her rescue, Asuna came to him and hit him, causing them both to topple over.

"Ow," Asuna muttered. "That kind of hurt."

"No kidding" Kirito replied as he stood. "This guy is really slow, I was honestly expecting more."

"Yeah, I wonder if he has any special attacks or anything?" As if on cue, Asuna's was hit by a blast of green by the Shaman, and collapsed to her knees.

"Asuna, are you okay?" Kirito got his response when Asuna swung her blade at him, and he just barely had time to get Elucidator up in time. "Asuna, what the...?" Asuna looked panicked as she swung at him again.

"I can't!" She shouted. "That attack made me mark you as an enemy!"

"Than stop attacking me if I'm only marked!"

"I can't!" Kirito paled as he parried Asuna's blows. They hadn't sparred in far to long, Kirito's blocks were sloppy and unpracticed. he knew Asuna's attack pattern, but the system reversing her loyalties made her attack erratically. Asuna made a jab for Kirito's stomach, and Kirito felt Twilight Defender pierce him. "I'm sorry!" Asuna wailed angrily as she continued to attack. "I'm...I...why..." Kirito thought a step ahead and did his best to disarm Asuna, maybe that would do something. Not only that, but the Shaman seemed to be hanging back not that Asuna was fighting for him. _That's his shtick, makes the players fight each other..._

"Asuna, I have an idea!"

"What?! Please don't tell me it's as crazy as your last one!"

"It's not, I promise! I'm going to lead you over in his direction, and I'm going to jump away when you swing. If I time it correctly, you should hit him instead, and hopefully that will dispel the effect."

"Still crazy!"

"Got any better ideas?"

"...*sigh* no"

"Alright, here goes nothing." Kirito turned slightly, still doing his best to parry Asuna's attacks and lead her over to the Shaman. Kirito felt his back make contact with the ogre, and he watched as Asuna charged up her sword skill. "Now!" Kirito said as he jumped upward, Asuna's stab hitting the Shaman in the thigh. Asuna grinned as she continued to attack it, forcing it back and back until it was against the wall. Appearing next to her, she and Kirito charged at the same time, bringing their blades down on the Shaman's neck, exploding it into a million pieces. Kirito sighed as he collapsed, Asuna doing the same.

"You should message Klein or Heathcliff." Asuna managed through her panting. "We'll need help getting this out of here." Kirito only nodded as he opened his menu and messaged both the same thing. Heathcliff got back to him first, saying he was sending some men to get the villagers belongings and bring them back.

"They're on there way here." Kirito assured her. "That was close, you got me a bit." Asuna sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said weakly. "The system moved me for me, I had no control..." Kirito placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"it's alright, I understand." he told her, causing her to smile. "Still, we should spar more. We're losing our touch."

"With each other, anyway" She replied.

* * *

Kirito watched as the men dragging the items managed to get it into the highlighted area, and the Elder lit up with joy.

"Oh my, you managed to retrieve it all! I am very impressed. How shall I thank you?" Heathcliff shook his head.

"The city services are more than enough." he replied.

"No, no, I must thank you. I know! How about everyone gets a 30% discount on items in Noredge?" Kirito looked at the small message marker on his screen.

_You have received a 30% discount on all services in Noredge for completing the quest 'What was Lost' _Kirito smiled as he nudged Asuna, who grinned back. Heathcliff turned to the clearing group and smiled.

"Thanks to Kirito and Asuna's hard work" he preached. "We are able to continue through the game. On behalf of every player in SAO, I thank you both" The clearing group clapped for them, and Kirito felt a little bashful.

"It was nothing" he said quietly. Heathcliff grinned.

"Now, tomorrow we will send out scouts for the boss room to continue..."

"Not necessary." Asuna spoke up. "I found the Boss Room in Tribal Gorge. We can head there whenever we're ready" Heathcliff let out a hardy laugh.

"Well, in that case." Heathcliff said loudly. "Tonight's celebrations are in your honor! To Kirito and Asuna!"

"Kirito and Asuna!" The whole clearing group cheered, and Kirito rubbed his neck.

"Seriously, it was nothing."

**I sat here for hours contemplating how to end this chapter, and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	20. Third Year in a Row

**Back again! Not only that, but I have a surprise for you guys! Upon seeing the date for the last two chapters events, I had an amazing idea!**

**Christmas special!**

**Now I know this would work better if it was near Christmas, but I can't help that. Anyway, fluff inbound, and I know you guys love it when I tease Kirisuna and then back out at the last second.**

**Not that I will here or anything...**

**Enjoy!**

December 24, 2024. Algade, 50th floor.

Kirito figured there was no way he could've forgotten again, but he had. Christmas was about to come and go again, and it would be the third time he'd forgotten to find something to get Asuna. It wasn't that Asuna asked for something, but she'd gone out of her own way to find something for him both years they'd spent the holiday together. Kirito sighed as he rested his head on his arm. What was he going to do? He had to get her something, he couldn't just not get anything, he'd feel terrible.

_Flashback, December 25, 2022_

_"Morning Asuna" Kirito mumbled as he walked down to the lobby of the inn. His partner smiled brightly._

_"Morning Kirito-kun!" She said happily. "Sleep well?" She asked._

_"Yeah, good. Where do you want to grind today?" He asked, and she shied away slightly._

_"Well, did you remember what today was?" She asked, her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth slightly. Kirito made a face, mentally going through his calendar._

_"Uhhhh..." Asuna sighed as Kirito did his best to remember the date._

_"Well, you don't have to remember, I did!" Asuna scrolled through her inventory and pressed an item, a neatly wrapped box appearing in her hands. Kirito choked as he remembered the date._

_"Asuna..." He stopped as she pressed the box into his hands, and he stared down at it curiously. "I...I..."  
_

_"Merry Christmas!" She shouted happily, and Kirito felt extremely confused. It hadn't even been a month since they'd partnered up, and she'd gotten him a present?_

_"I..I didn't get you anything..."_

_"That's okay, I knew you'd forget! You're so focused on the game, there was no way you were going to remember."_

_"Asuna..."_

_"Oh don't get emotional on me, just open it!" Kirito pressed open on the gift menu and a fancy looking sword jumped into his arms. "You were saying something about a new sword, and I got that from a rare drop at the end of that dungeon a few days ago."_

_"Asuna, I don't know what to say."_

_"How about how much you like it?"  
_

_"I...I love it"_

_December 25, 2023_

_Kirito woke up and stared at the roof, the memories from the night before floating in and out of his vision. Asuna was probably already gone, but he didn't mind, he could use some alone time. Kirito rolled over and stared at the desk next to his bed, the very same one he'd heard Sachi's Christmas message at._

_"Sachi..." Kirito whispered hoarsely, clutching the sheet covering him. "I'm...sorry..." Kirito was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in" he called, and his partner silently entered the room._

_"Morning" Asuna muttered. Kirito didn't reply, he just sat up and sighed. _

_"We should, um... not think about it" Asuna nodded quickly, playing with her hands for a moment before she sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Anyways, we should do our best to be happy" She managed a weak smile. "It is Christmas." Kirito cursed under his breath, he'd forgotten again._

_"Asuna, I..."_

_"I know, I know, you forgot." She rolled her eyes. "I don't mind, I don't need anything."_

_"It makes me fell so bad though..."_

_"Well don't, I really don't mind." Asuna\s gift materialized in her hands and she handed it too him. "Here, enjoy." Kirito opened the gift box and his eyes widened._

_"What is...?" Kirito lifted up the small sandwich like object and Asuna smiled._

_"I made it from unique ingredients only available at this time of year. One of a kind, you could say."_

_"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"_

_"No!" _

* * *

Kirito moaned and threw his head back in irritation. There must've been something. Of course he had to wait until the day before to try and come up with something. Sighing in defeat, he opened his menu and began writing a message to Klein, of all people.

_Klein,_

_before you make fun of me, I really need your help. I want to get Asuna something for Christmas, but I kind of forgot until this morning. Ideas?_

_Kirito,_

_how about a piece of mistletoe hanging over you both? That'd be a nice present ;)_

Kirito grumbled insults at the guild leader as he closed the messenger and began an intense thought process. He had to find her something, even if it was a terrible gift. _Maybe Lis can help me... _Deciding he was going to ask the blacksmith for her help, Kirito got up from his seat and left the house, hoping the pinkette had an idea for him.

48th floor.

"I can't believe you."

"I really don't need your attitude right now" Kirito watched as Lis puffed her cheeks up and stared at him, then sighed and sat down silently.

"Well," She replied. "You could've come up with something, not just come here and begged me."

"I'm not begging!" Kirito shouted

"You may as well be!" Lisbeth replied angrily. "I mean really Kirito, of all things for you to forget."

"I forgot the past two years too..."

"Oh my God, seriously?"

"Yes! That's why I need your help! It may be our last Christmas together and..." Kirito noticed the sly look on Lis's face and reddened. "I don't mean like that, Lis. I mean as partners, friends. What if I never see her again after SAO?"

"Somehow, I doubt that"

"So do I, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't get her anything again. Help me!" Lis placed a hand on her chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't really think of anything" She replied. "But if you need anything made of metal crafted for her, your personal blacksmith is ready." Kirito nodded appreciatively. "Just get her something girly, Kirito ,it can't be that hard."

"I'm not girly enough to think of something." Kirito said, beginning to think himself. "Who's someone I know that's really girly that could help?" Kirito asked aloud, not really to Lis in particular.

"Well, I don't want to brag but..."

"That's it!" Kirito shouted, turning to a red faced, somewhat hopeful Lis. "I'll ask Silica!" And watched as she promptly fell over. "Thanks Lis!"

"A-anytime, Kirito, anytime..."

Floria

"What do you think?" Kirito asked hopefully, watching as Silica fed Pina. The younger girl made a face.

"I honestly cannot believe you, Kirito-san" She informed him, causing him to hang his head knowingly. "It's Christmas Eve for goodness sake, how could you wait until the last second?"

"Believe me, I don't know either." Kirito said quietly. "I don;t want to have to ask for help, but I need it. Really bad."

"Well, if Asuna-san said she didn't need anything, then..."

"Isn't that just something people say to look modest?" Kirito interrupted. "Even if she doesn't want anything, I'll find something." Silica nodded understandingly. "Any ideas? At all?"

"Well..." Kirito waited as Silica trailed off. "What sort of things does Asuna-san like?" Kirito felt terrible the question stumped him.

"Uh..."

"Please don't say you don't know, Kirito-san" Silica said quietly. "Then you'll just look stupid." With his intended response cut off, Kirito was forced to think, before moaning.

"God Silica, I don't know! I'm a horrible friend!" Silica patted his hand as he fell over the table in frustration.

"Don't worry Kirito-san, the day is young." She cooed. "Maybe you'll find something."

"I kind of still need your help, Silica. Anything at all could help" Silica frowned as Pina flew over and landed in Kirito's lap.

"Well, I suppose it should have some sort of sentimental value to you both."

"Meaning?"

"Something that would mean a lot to her. You know, like an intended reference or something, I don't know." Kirito thought for a moment as the wind rippled through the cafe.

"I can use that" he replied. "Thanks, Silica." Silica smiled brightly at the praise.

"Np problem, Kirito-san!" She replied happily. "If you need anymore help, don't hesitate!" Kirito nodded.

"Now I just need an idea for this sentimentality..."

* * *

"So you have come for my input, young one" Klein said in a low tone as Kirito rolled his eyes.

"Cut the sensei crap, Klein." Kirito said flatly. "I need your help, not to get teased repeatedly." Klein nodded and wrapped an arm around Kirito, guiding him through the city.

"In my own experience" Klein said. "You know, with my multitude of girlfriends..." Kirito snorted in derision without thinking, and Klein sighed. "Okay, in the many rom-coms I've watched, whatever."

"Thought so." Kirito laughed, and Klein sighed.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked threateningly, and Kirito gulped.

"Sorry" Kirito said weakly, and Klein nodded.

"As I was saying, women like originality. I don't know, something like a poem or a confession of love..."

"Klein..."

"Sorry. Now, what do you have so far?" Kirito thought for a moment.

"Silica mentioned something about sentimentality." Kirito told him, and Klein rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Something that means a lot to her or something."

"Damn" Klein said. "Where's Silica when I need romance advice?"

"Far away from you, hopefully." Kirito replied, and Klein glared at him as he snickered. "Sorry, sorry. What else do girls like?" Klein leaned back and stretched.

"Jewelry, I guess." He replied. "Girl stuff, you know?" Kirito made a face and stared down at the ground as they walked. "I don't know why you're thinking this through so much Kirito. Just get her socks or something, I always get socks."

"Yeah okay" Kirito replied sarcastically. "Let me just go and get my partner, who's remembered to get me amazing gifts both years I forgot and didn't care I got her nothing, socks for our last Christmas together. Seriously Klein, think harder." Klein made a face.

"Why don't you just address the gift you'll give her as from me, instead?" Kirito rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the help man" Kirito told him. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime friend. Now, tell me more about you and Asuna being together for one last Christmas."

* * *

Kirito knew he was taking his sweet time finding something, but he honestly had no idea what he was to do. As if to remind him that he still needed to find something, a message icon appeared on his screen. Upon opening it, a message from Asuna popped up.

_Kirito-kun,_

_where are you? I come home and you aren't there. No note, no message, no anything. You're not dead, but..._

Kirito sighed as he smiled slightly. The fact that Asuna worried so much over him not being there warmed his heart. That and stabbed it when he once again realized he ad nothing.

_Asuna, _

_Calm down, I'm just saying high to some friends. You don't have to worry so much even though I'm not near dead._

_Kirito-kun,_

_Don't start with me now, you. Just don't go and almost die, I swear to God I will kill you._

Kirito rolled his eyes at the message. What was she going to do, cross Elucidator and Twilight Defender across his neck?

It was as if lightning struck Kirito, and he broke into a grin. He pulled out a teleport crystal and teleported to the 48th floor. He ran towards Lis's shop and practically broke down the door.

Lis!" He shouted. "Lis! I got it!" The blacksmith appeared in the doorway from her workshop and stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean, Kirito?" She demanded as he ran up to her.

"I went to go see Silica and she suggested something sentimental, so I thought for a little bit and gave up to go and see klein, who tried to tell me he had a lot of ideas from past girlfriends, and then I laughed at him, and he..."

"Get to the point!"

"Alright! I need you to make me earrings of Elucidator and Twilight Defender crossed over each other!"

"What's that supposed to symbolize?"

"Well, I guess that would be our partnership, the two years I forgot, the blades we got together and the fact they're a pair of swords..."

"Alright, alright, I got it" Lis replied, cutting him off. "Just one problem."

"Yeah?"

"I need Twilight Defender in front of me." She informed him flatly. "So that I can design the earrings correctly. Get me the rapier and I can do it. Is that a problem?" Kirito pretended it didn't shoot him down and blew her off.

"Nah. Get Asuna's prized possession from her for an afternoon? I got it." Kirito tried not to slump his shoulders as he walked away. This was going to be an interesting ordeal, but he had too. _For her, after all..._

* * *

Kirito opened the door to the house slowly, pondering his plan, Hopefully, he could get the sword from Asuna. Couldn't be that hard, could it? Kirito was about to find out, as Asuna appeared in the hallway leading to their rooms, her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?" She demanded, and Kirito shrugged her off.

"Out, can I do that without you?" He tried to not sound rude, but he could tell his jab had hurt her slightly. "Anyway, I need something from you."

"Depends, what is it?" She asked warily, and Kirito sighed. He may as well.

"I need Twilight Defender for a little bit." He could tell his question had raised a few defense walls, and Kirito sighed. "it's not for anything dangerous, I promise."

"What's it for then?"

"I want to dual wield them, see if anything happens. Can I?" He waited with baited breath _Please say yes, you'll love it, I swear... _Asuna sighed and opened her menu, gifting him the rapier, and Kirito smiled as it appeared in his inventory.

"Have fun" She said slowly, watching him closely, and Kirito smiled appreciatively. "No mob killing past the 70th floor mister, or I will come and retrieve you myself, got it?" Kirito gulped at her serious expression.

"Yes sir.. I mean ma'am." Kirito said quickly, and Asuna narrowed her gaze at him. "I'll be careful, swear on my life"

"Well, your life will be forfeit if you lie..." Kirito watched as she sighed. "Or can I go with you?" The hopefulness in her voice made him feel bad for shooting her down.

"No, you stay put." Kirito replied as she groaned. "Oh come off it. Just relax, I'll be back before you know it." She threw herself down on the couch as Kirito dipped out of the house, sighing with relief as he walked away. Had he really gotten off so easily? Impressive. He teleported back to the 48th floor and ran for Lis's shop, finding the blacksmith waiting for him.

"Did you get it?" She asked. Kirito smiled as he raised the sheathed blade over his head. "Alright, bring it in and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The Next Morning...

Kirito was more than a little excited when we woke up that morning, knowing he hadn't messed up for the third year in a row. He almost jumped out of bed and walked into the living room, remembering to gear up like he didn't know. He was going with the impression that he had no idea again so that Asuna as thoroughly surprised, which was exactly like he wanted. He waited for a few minutes as Asuna practically bounded into the room, a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Kirito-kun!" She said happily.

"Morning" He replied, grinning even wider at the thought of the present he had for her. "Ready to go?" Asuna frowned.

"Please don' tell me you forgot again." She groaned. "For the third time?"

"What?" Kirito asked, "I can't think of anything." Asuna sighed.

"Well, I suppose I need to tell you."

"Please do."

"It's..." She sighed unbelievably, causing Kirito to stifle a laugh. "Christmas, Kirito-kun. It's Christmas." Kirito tried to look surprised.

"What?" He asked. "I forgot again?"

"Apparently."

"Damn." Asuna sighed as she stood, as did Kirito, and a box materialized in her hands.

"Here." She said hollowly. "Take it." _Damn, did I choose the right year to remember... _Kirito took the box from her hands and pressed open, and watched as the box began to glow and the gift dropped into his hands. He stared at the potion curiously.

"What is it?" He asked, staring at it.

"It's a special potion." She replied. "One that increase your total health for over three hours." Kirito stared down at the potion in shock. He'd seen increased health potions, but not one for that long. It must've cost Asuna everything she had, normal potions like this cost a lot. "Hope you like it, I'll go get ready to hunt" Asuna began to walk away, and Kirito grabbed her shoulders.

"Asuna, stop it." he told her. "I'm not completely idiotic." She turned her head slightly to stare at him.

"What...?" Kirito opened his menu and chose the gift box, and it appeared in his hands. Asuna stared at him as he thrust it at her.

"Here" He said brightly. "Merry Christmas." Asuna stared down at the box, before she looked up at him.

"Is it a gag gift?" She asked, and Kirito shook his head. "Something stupid, maybe a broom?"

"Just open the damn thing, Asuna" She slowly pressed the pen button, and the box glowed as it turned into the pair of earrings Lisbeth had made. The shiny black miniature Elucidator glittered in the light as it crossed Twilight Defender, and Asuna gasped a little.

"When did you...how did you...?" She began weakly, resting them in her palm.

"I had Lisbeth make them" Kirito replied. "That was why I needed Twilight Defender yesterday, not to see what'd happen if I duel wielded them" Asuna was silent, her bangs obscuring her face, and Kirito's heart began to race. Did she not like them? "I figured since, y'know, I'd forgotten two years in a row I'd remember possibly the last Christmas he had together." Asuna still didn't speak, and Kirito gulped. "Do you not like them...?"

"I...I..." Kirito was about to begin apologizing when Asuna tackled him with a bone crushing hug. "I love them, thank you." Kirito stood still as Asuna held him tightly, and he laughed.

"Did you really think I'd forget a third time?" he asked weakly. "What kind of idiot to you take me for?"

"A big one." She replied, sniffling. "It's incredible, best thing I could've asked for. How did you think of it?" Kirito reeled through the hours of talking and begging he'd done, and laughed awkwardly.

"Original idea" He replied, and Asuna laughed. "Glad you like it."

"I won't mind if this is the last Christmas we spend in his game, or together." She whispered.

"Maybe we will clear the game within the next year, but we'll have to go fast" Asuna smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"That's okay. As long as we're together, I don't care what we do or where we go." Kirito smiled as he squeezed her back.

"I couldn't have said it better, partner."

**Don't shoot me, I know it was a good time for a nice kiss.**

**BUT!**

**I have a plan, don't worry. Besides not wanting to get a bunch of people raging at me in reviews, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me how mad you are at me! (Or don't I may cry...)**


	21. Something to address(Authors note)

**No, it isn't a chapter, unfortunately. I'm using today to tell you guys something you all need to know, and so I don't have to field questions about it from now on. Before I start, this doesn't apply to everyone, but here is what I wanted to say.**

**Kirito and Asuna will not be a couple by the end of Aincrad.**

**Or even Mid-ALO.**

**At most, we're looking at end to post-ALO here.**

**Now before you all get pissed off and yell at me in reviews, (Which I'm sure some of you will still do.) calling me a shitty author or that I don't care about you guys, it isn't true. I love all of you, all of you have a special place in my heart because of this story, but the Kirisuna war was gotten to the point where I don't want to write a lot of fluff because I know what'll happen, which is people saying I should get them together.**

**Now I know this isn't everyone, some of you even seem to be enjoying the drag I'm putting you through with these two, and I appreciate that. Some of you also joke about it in your reviews, and I appreciate that as well.**

**But some of you I feel were getting a little angry or edgy about it, so I decided to post this for you. A new chapter will be up either tomorrow morning or afternoon, so don't fret, but I needed to address this before it got out of hand. I'm not mad, just worried I'm disappointing some of you by keeping them apart. **

**If me keeping these two as friends breaks the story for you and you don't want to read anymore, I understand. It's frustrating for me to write them like this, it must be straight torture for you guys. If any of you decided to leave over this, I'll understand and won't keep it against you.**

**I don't know if I told anyone but Delta Marauder, (And I didn't even really tell them) but this was originally not a KiritoxAsuna story. Seems strange, but the first few chapters were written in that mindset. Friends, nothing more. As time went on, however, I realized I could have a field day keeping them apart, and I decided to change my mind on that.**

**As it stands now, I've written the last two chapters of Aincrad already, and from what I've written, the current fan base without the information I just gave you would hang me and stab me with a million swords for what I've done. (Yes, it's that bad). The biggest tease is soon to come, and I needed to get this out there or I could never feel confident enough to not get hate for what I decided to pull in that second to last chapter.**

**But you guys have to wait, I don't ;)**

**Like I said, I'm not mad or angry, just worried you guys are getting disappointed in me for not making them a couple. I know the fluff and teasing is hard to sit through sometimes, but won't that just make the scene when they do get together even more sweet? I'm sorry for having to waste a chapter or your time with this, but I needed to do this so people will understand.**

**Someone said it in a review I received only today, and they said said that they thought Kirito and Asuna should be together by now, but respected my decision as the author to not do so yet.**

**THANK YOU!**

**That's all I've ever really wanted, is for you guys to understand and respect the decision. I know a lot of you do, but sometimes I feel some don't. I won't call on anyone, but I hope you all understand my decision.**

**Some of you may see me as an asshole now.**

**Some may hate me.**

**Maybe even a few of you don't want to read anymore.**

**I understand, things happen. I hope you all stick around, but I don't see that happening.**

**Now here comes the strange part. Can I get a lot of feedback on this? I know I get lots already and I love it, but I want to know what all of you think, so the more I see the better. Like I said, new chapter either tomorrow morning or afternoon, but just...just...**

**Just drop telling me to get them together. Go ahead and crack jokes, go ahead and growl in frustration, but it won't make a difference. What's done is done, and this is what's happening.**

**I'm sorry if I just wasted a few minutes of your life, but I needed to say something before this got way out of hand to where I'd be angering most of you by keeping them apart.. Remember, you can either PM me or review and tell me what you think about this, just please keep the yelling and bashing to a minimum, I'm terrible with dealing with that.**

**I hope you all stick around, cause when they do get together, believe me, it'll be a doozy.**

**I'll stop rambling and repeating myself. I hope you all have a good day or night, whenever you may be reading this, and that you all understand.**

**Bye!**


	22. New Objective

**I'm going to say it all the time, but you guys are awesome. I honestly wasn't expecting suck tremendous support, and I'm glad you all understand my decision. I won't be cutting out the fluff or anything, but I was getting a little tired of a lot of reviews saying the same thing. From here on out, you could say they have a 'flirtationship'. They'll flirt with each other and the fluff will be there, do don't fret. Anyway, enjoy!**

January 3rd, 2025, 80th floor, Redbank

Kirito was happy. He couldn't explain why, but he just felt like good today. Not that he had any reason to be unhappy, but...bah, he was rambling now. He was currently. however, on the beach near the capital of the 80th floor, Redbank, lying next to Klein. Asuna was nowhere in sight, and Kirito couldn't recall when she'd disappeared. Klein sighed.

"Man, this floor is relaxing" He said, stretching, and Kirito nodded silently. The 80th floor was a bunch of islands connected together by bridges, and the sun shone all day, right into the night. "Where'd Asuna go? She was here a minute ago." Kirito opened his eyes to gaze around, but his partner was nowhere in his immediate vision, so he elected to shrug.

"Don't know." He replied. "She probably went to swim or something."

"You're not worried?"

"Should I be?" Kirito and Klein stared at each other before the redhead sighed.

"She'd be worried about you" He pointed out. "I don't know why you have to care so little about her."

"You're joking, right?" Kirito asked weakly. "Care so little? I care about her, I'm just not worried."

"How much?"

"A lot... wait, why?" Kirito glared at Klein who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Kirito sighed. "I'll have you know I act uncaring in your presence so you have no reason to tease me."

"But it's so fun!"

"Exactly. It isn't fun for us."

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Kirito and Klein turned to find the girl in question standing there with her hands on her hips, and Kirito, like the last time, was temporarily mesmerized. She looked beautiful in that bikini, although that beauty usually wasn't limited to this getup. Kirito could tell Klein was practically drooling, but Kirito couldn't muster the brain power to say anything. Asuna smirked.

"Something the matter, Kirito-kun?" She asked with a giggle, which didn't help. Kirito was positive she knew he got spaced out with her like this, so she knew how to talk to him.

"N-no..." Kirito managed to reply, and she laughed.

"Your such a liar, Kirito-kun" She said flatly.

"Yeah, whatever" Kirito replied quietly, crossing his arms in an attempt to recover from her jab. Klein chuckled.

"Looking good, Asuna!" He called, and the chestnut haired girl kicked up sand in his face. "Gah! What the..."

"Don't stare at me, Klein-san" She said dangerously. "It's bad for your health"

"Kirito was doing it!"

"That's different."

"How?!"

"Yeah, how?" Kirito had more a smirk on his face, but Asuna went red.

"...Because." Klein fell off of his chair as Kirito laughed, but was interrupted as a message icon popped up in his HUD. Upon opening it, Kirito quickly read through it as Asuna and Klein argued.

"Who was it from?" Asuna asked as she pushed Kirito so she could could sit next to him, and Kirito did his best not to stare.

"Heathcliff." he replied. "He wants to talk to us."

"About what?"

"Beats me" Kirito turned to Asuna, who was already looking at him. "So, how about it?" Asuna sighed.

"I was so looking forward to our beach day, too." She said. "Alright, let's go." Asuna got up and re-equipped her armor, and Kirito did the same as Klein stretched out on his chair.

"Say hi for me, alright?" he called as the pair left the beach ,and Asuna raised her hand to wave at him. As they proceeded through the small village, Asuna made a confused sound.

"It still astonishes me this is the capital of the floor" She said, "It's so small."

"It is the 80th floor" Kirito reminded her. "The floors are gradually getting smaller." Asuna sighed as she smiled.

"80th floor?" She asked. "It feels like yesterday we were planning to fight Illfang." Kirito nodded, he remembered that well. "I mean, how did we get so high already?"

"It's almost been three years" Kirito reminded her. "I wouldn't say we got here fast."

"Still, one day we're sharing bread in Tolbana and the next we're up here" She smiled brightly at him, and Kirito couldn't help but return it. "it's just strange to think about."

"Stranger then returning to the real world?" Kirito asked, and Asuna's demeanor darkened considerably.

"The more I think about it" She said quietly. "The less I want to go back" Kirito partially agreed with her, but he knew she had more reason to want to stay here. "I've had more fun in here with you than I ever did out there."

"I don't doubt you." Kirito replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back at him. "But I think we owe it to everyone that died to beat the game." Asuna nodded.

"Yeah" She agreed, then chuckled. "That and I can't wait to meet the real you." Kirito's smile faltered slightly at the thought. The real him was nothing like the him in here, and he wondered which one Asuna was friends with; Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito the Black Swordsman. He didn't have to courage to ask. He held the door open for Asuna as they entered the building the Knights had commandeered, and walked towards the back office. The man guarding it knocked on the door.

"Heathcliff-san, the beaters are here" He said, and Kirito heard his partner growl.

"You'd think we've shed that title by now" Asuna muttered, and Kirito chuckled.

"Send them in." Heathcliff called back, and the door opened. Kirito entered behind Asuna and stood next to her as they waited for Heathcliff to begin speaking to them. Heathcliff turned and smiled. "Kirito, Asuna, so good to see you." Asuna bowed.

"You as well, Heathcliff-san" She said, and Heathcliff chuckled.

"No need for such formalities, Asuna" He said as Asuna straightened. "You two are, after all, two if the best we have. If anything, I should be formal with you." Kirito coughed.

"What is it you needed, Heathcliff?" Kirito asked, and Heathcliff's smile turned into a frown.

"First thing's first, you two must be informed." He said. "I've decided, with our proximity to the top of the castle, that the clearing group will hold a permanent presence here in Redbank, as our main base"

"That's a good idea." Asuna complimented. "A floor we can always return too." Heathcliff nodded.

"As it stands now, we need a few things." Heathcliff paused. "I just received word that our blacksmith, Ken, died on a quest" Kirito felt a rock settle in his stomach, Ken had been a nice guy. A little quiet, but nice. "And he was the best we had, so we need a new one." Asuna elbowed Kirito knowingly, and Kirito nodded.

"We may know someone, Heathcliff" Kirito spoke up and Heathcliff stared at him. "Her name is Lisbeth, she works on the 47th floor."

"Is she any good?"

"She forged Dark Repulser. She's an amazing blacksmith. We could ask her if you wanted." Heathcliff nodded appreciatively.

"Good news." He said, frowning suddenly. "Her store location reminds me of something I wanted to tell you guys. As our numbs are constantly dwindling, I've agreed to allow scouts to recruit players from the lower floors and bring them up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asuna asked. "I mean, at their levels they'll be torn apart up here. Even Kirito-kun and I have trouble."

"Which is why I've also introduced a training program." Heathcliff replied. "These recruits will go hunting with more experienced players in order to level up faster. The more experienced players will lower mob health until it is low enough for any player to kill them."

"Won't that lower the level bar as a whole in the clearing group?" Kirito asked. "I mean, smaller floors mean less mobs and dungeons. Not to mention quests." Heathcliff nodded.

"I know what you mean, but as it stands, we cannot risk losing more and more of our top players."

"So you're saying their death fodder?" Asuna demanded, and Heathcliff sighed.

"If it comes to that, yes" He said sadly. "The training can stat on lower floors. They can farm xp from mobs and then move up when they're ready." Kirito knew there was no way around Heathcliff's orders, but he still didn't like it. "anyway, if you two could go and ask your friend Lisbeth, I'd appreciate it." Kirito nodded as he and Asuna left the room, and as soon as they were out of the building, Asuna screeched in frustration.

"God, what the hell is he thinking?!" She demanded furiously. "I mean really, why bring low level players up here? It's just going to kill them!" Kirito shrugged as Asuna fumed.

"From a strategic viewpoint, it does make sense" Kirito told her. "I mean, there's always safety in numbers."

"That's never stopped us!"

"We're different from most players, Asuna. Or did you forget that?" Asuna shook her head slowly. "I mean, it's like Heathcliff said back before we unlocked Noredge. We're the only players up here unaffiliated with any guild. Probably two of the only solo players left."

"We play solo?"

"Well, no, but we've never needed numbers that a guild provides, we just need each other. Maybe that's why we don't understand his reasoning." Asuna's cheeks turned pink as she laughed weakly.

"We only need each other, huh?" She asked, and Kirito jokingly slugged her in the arm.

You know what I meant." He replied with a small smile. "We don't need big numbers, that's why we don't understand."

"Yeah, I know." Asuna placed a hand on her chin. "You think Lis will listen to us? I mean, she loves that store to death."

"Let's hope so" Kirito replied. "We really need her."

* * *

"Nah, I'm good" Kirito stared at the blacksmith in awe as she continued to work.

"What?" Asuna asked, taking the question right from Kirito's mouth.

"I said I'm good." Lis replied, looking up at them. "The 80th floor is way to high, anyway."

"You wouldn't have to do anything" Kirito offered. "We just need a new blacksmith, and you're smithing skills are, what, maxed out?"

"Well, yeah, but I just don't want to." Asuna placed a hand on Lisbeth's shoulder.

"Is this because you want to continue being our blacksmith?" Asuna asked, and Lisbeth snorted.

"God no! You guys are like slave drivers!" She joked, and Kirito glared at her until she stopped laughing. "Alright, you want the truth?"

"Kind of." Kirito replied. "That'd be nice to have." Lisbeth sighed.

"Honestly, I'm just nervous." Lis replied. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"This isn't real life" Kirito reminded the pinkette. "Your skills are determined by a number, not your actual ability." Lis nodded.

"I know, it's just..." She trailed off as she played with her hammer, obviously looking for a new excuse. She received one when the door opened. "Customer! You guys stay here." Kirito sighed as she left to deal with whoever that may have been, and Kirito's eyes widened as a new voice sprung up from the store.

"Hello, Lis-san! How are you today?" Kirito turned to Asuna, pleased he was not the only one who recognized her voice.

"I'm alright Silica, how about you? Here to pick up more weapons for your friends?" With that, Kirito and Asuna tore up into the store, finding the small girl and her dragon talking to Lis. Pina saw them first, and flew into Asuna's arms, who laughed and hugged her happily. Kirito soon got one too, as Silica threw herself at him.

"Kirito-san! Asuna-san! It's so good to see you!"

"You too Silica!" Asuna replied happily. "It's been a while."

"Not so much for us" Silica replied with a small smile in Kirito's direction. "I see she likes her present, Kirito-san" Asuna's hands instinctively flew to her earrings as Kirito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"How did you know, Silica?" Asuna asked, and Silica looked confused.

"Kirito-san didn't tell you?" She asked.

"he told me Lis made them."

"I did a good job too, huh?" Lis butted in, earning a nod from Asuna as Silica laughed.

"Kirito-san was running around like a drunken ape without a head on Christmas Eve looking for something to give you! It was adorable how stressed he was!" Lisbeth laughed in agreement as he blushed furiously.

"Yeah, he was practically begging me! It was so cute!" The two girls Kirito had begged for help laughed as he boiled in embarrassment.

"I was not begging..." He muttered, and was surprised when Asuna laughed as well.

"Did you really get so stressed out over me, Kirito-kun?" She asked sweetly, and Kirito groaned as he nodded. "That's so sweet." Kirito was surprised to fell Asuna kiss his cheek, and he turned to look at her in confusion as she smiled brightly at him. Lisbeth groaned.

"And you two try to convince us you aren't in love" She mumbled, and Silica nodded in understanding. Kirito coughed to clear his head and faced Lis.

"So, can you please come up with us? We need you" Lis sighed as Silica looked around in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously, and Asuna rubbing the bridge of her nose as Lis began to gather up Silica's shipment.

"The clearing group lost it's blacksmith" She told the younger girl, and Silica made an O with her mouth as she got what Asuna was saying. "We figured we'd ask Lis to come up with us."

"That's a good idea." Silica said, and Lis sighed. "You should do it Lis-san"

"I just..." The girl now had three people to tell her, and Kirito smiled as she slammed her hands down one the counter. "I'll do it, only if I get to picky my location and have all my equipment sent up."

"We can arrange for that." Asuna replied with a grin. "Thanks Lis!"

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver Lis" Kirito agreed, pulling the blacksmith into a one armed hug as she pouted.

"I'm not happy about this, this shop has been my home for...well, a few years now. Are you guys sure that you can't call anyone else?"

"The 80th floor is basically a huge island resort" Kirito replied, and both girls eyes lit up. "I'm sure you'll love it." Lis smiled.

"You could've started with that Kirito!"

"I want to go!" Silica shouted, grabbing at Kirito's sleeve. "Take me too!"

"You're too low leveled." Kirito replied. "It's dangerous up there."

"You're taking Lis!"

"She's a higher level than you, and she'll be staying in Redbank."

"Kirito-kun" Kirito whirled to face his partner. "There is Heathcliff's, um..." Kirito's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"What? Heathcliff's what?" Silica asked. Kirito turned back to her.

"Heathcliff is starting to recruit players." Kirito replied. "He's taking lower leveled players and leveling them up on higher floors for the clearing group." Silica made a face.

"I'll do that then!"

"Are you sure?" Asuna asked, lacing a hand on Silica's shoulders. "It'll be dangerous." Silica nodded determinedly.

"I'll do it and make it too the clearing group!" She said. "Lis can go too!"

"Nah nah nah" Lisbeth said, jabbing a finger at Silica. "I'm not doing anything dangerous, I'm just the smith."

* * *

"Wow" Lis commented as they reached Redbank. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Asuna replied. "Way nicer then Awyne." Kirito was about to say something when he noticed Heathcliff standing a few feet from them, and he poked Lis, who took a shark intake of breath.

"Is that...?" She asked weakly.

"Yep" Kirito said. "That's him. Come on, I'll introduce you." Kirito guided Lis towards Heathcliff with his hand. and he smiled as they approached.

"Good to see you convinced her." Heathcliff said to Kirito, who nodded as Heathcliff looked towards Lis. "And you must be Lisbeth, Kirito and Asuna's personal blacksmith."

"I...well...I..." Lisbeth stuttered slowly. Heathcliff chuckled.

"I've seen the effects of your master craftsmanship first hand. Kirito and Asuna have such good armor. On on such a low floor too? I cannot wait to see what you can do with higher leveled materials."

"Well, um...Just give me a good place to set up and I'll get the clearing group the best damn armor and weaponry possible! Granted I get the proper materials."

"Of course, of course. Asuna, why don't you show Lis to her new shop? I have something to discuss with Kirito" Asuna nodded.

"Alright, I can do that" Asuna then turned to Kirito. "See you, Kirito-kun." With that, Heathcliff gave Asuna the location and she led Lis away, leaving Heathcliff and Kirito alone. Heathcliff smiled.

"Good to see you were able to convince her." He told Kirito. "She will be of great use up here."

"Yeah, it was easy." Kirito lied through his teeth.

"Now, on too pressing matters. I have discovered why we cannot get to the boss room."

"Can't get to it?" Kirito asked. "What does that mean?"

"Walk with me." Kirito walked with Heathcliff towards the western end of Redbank. Heathcliff placed his iron grip on Kirito's shoulders and pointed out into the water . "See that black dot? Way way out there?" Kirito squinted and just barely saw what Heathcliff was pointing at.

"What is that?" Kirito asked.

"I would assume it's the passage to the boss room." Heathcliff replied.

"How do we get there? Swim?"

"No, the underwater mobs would kill us in seconds. We need a boat." Kirito thought this over for a moment. Surely Heathcliff would not be telling him this if it wasn't a big deal. "Thing is, boats are not common, even up here. It must be a quest reward."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kirito asked and Heathcliff clapped him on the back.

"I want you and Asuna to look into it. I'll never tell another soul, but I trust you two more than anyone in my own guild, you are far more capable." Kirito felt a little good Heathcliff was praising him. The older guild leader rarely did so to anyone, even less so outside of his guild.

"I'll tell Asuna, we'll see what we can do." Heathcliff nodded.

"Get us that boat, Kirito, or we'll be stuck in here forever." Kirito nodded as Heathcliff walked away. Kirito observed the black spot in the distance, sighing as he realized Redbank and the surrounding towns had been picked clean of quests.

"I got his, totally. All I need to do is find this quest...Great."

**I neglected to say this above or yesterday, so I'll say it now. I picture Kirito and Asuna are to two people who have been friends so long they find it hard to picture each other in a different light. Obviously both had begun to do so, but they've been friends and partners so long they struggle to look at each other and see more than that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	23. Point Proven

**More updates? I'm such a nice person. Anyway, I have a little challenge for you guys. Can we break 300 reviews with today's chapter? We're 20 or so away, I think we can do it! We got more than twenty on my authors note a chapter ago, so I know you guys can do it! Nonetheless, enjoy!**

Asuna was happy that she had convinced Lisbeth to come and be the clearing group's blacksmith, it was nice to have her closer. Of course, Lis was in the middle of complaining about not being on the waterfront, and Asuna was doing her best to not just slap some sense into her friend.

"You know what I mean?" Lis asked, interrupting Asuna's fantasy about swimming. Asuna jerked her head up towards the pinkette, confused.

"What?" She asked, smiling at her friend weakly. "I was fantasizing, sorry" Asuna didn't appreciate the look Lis gave her, it was the one Kirito and her often got from Klein. Asuna wasn't exactly sure what their friends obsession was with teasing the two of them, Kirito and she both had stated multiple times that their relationship wasn't like that. Maybe they didn't get the picture yet.

"About what?" Lis asked, sidling up next to Asuna. "About him?" Yep, there it was. Asuna rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hands as the clearing group moved Lis's supplies in.

"Him as in who?" Asuna asked, knowing full well the answer. Lisbeth sighed and stared out the window with her for a moment, before casting her a sideways glance.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" Lis said slowly, letting Asuna come up with a response she maybe hadn't used yet. Asuna knew the silence wasn't helping her case, so she changed the arm her head was rested on, sighing.

"Kirito-kun?" She asked, doing her best to sound indifferent. Lis was just as, if not worse, then Klein when in came to teasing Asuna and Kirito. Maybe they were just jealous, Asuna didn't care to ask.

"Who else would I mean?" Lis asked. "You know just as well as I do that..."

"Lis," Asuna interrupted. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Kirito-kun and I are not like that. We are friends, partners, not lovers. Get it through your head."

"It's just..."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Asuna was quite pleased with the silence. She was, like with the beater status she and her partner apparently still had, not enjoying the lover teasing she received. She was sure Kirito got it just as bad, but enough was enough.

"Besides that" Lis finally said, breaking the silence. "How are the quests and mobs up here?"

"Hard," Asuna replied. "Pretty fun though."

"You and Kirito have any trouble?"

"Sometimes" Asuna said, thinking back to the quest 'What was Lost.' "Although we manage." Lis was about to reply when the door opened, and both girls turned to find Kirito standing there, shutting the door.

"Lis" He greeted. "Asuna"

"Kirito" Lisbeth replied.

"Kirito-kun" Asuna said, smiling at him. "What did Heathcliff want to talk to you about?" Kirito sighed, and Asuna got the feeling that whatever it was wasn't a good thing.

"Well," Her partner began. "On the bright side we found the boss room." Asuna smiled.

"That's great!"

"One problem though." Asuna waited as Kirito paused, wondering what the problem was. "We need a boat to get to it." Kirito finally responded, staring up at the two of them. Asuna wasn't exactly sure what made that a problem, but she giggled.

"I fail to see the problem, Kirito-kun." She told him, standing up. "This place is an island, there must be a boat somewhere."

"Have you seen one?" Kirito's question stumped Asuna immediately, and she thought as hard as she could, rolling through the memories of the floors towns. See couldn't recall seeing a boat anywhere, and Kirito nodded at her silence. "Exactly the problem, there aren't just boats lying around."

"Maybe it's at the bottom of a dungeon" Lis suggested behind Asuna. "Not all the dungeons have been cleared yet, right?"

"No," Kirito replied. "But what's the point of putting a boat at the bottom of a dungeon?" Lis made a face at Kirito's question, and Asuna could see the problem. "Not only that, but it's unlikely someone overlooked a quest, the floors practically been picked clean."

"So we're missing something" Asuna reasoned. "But what could it be?" All of them remained silent, no one knowing what to say. Asuna couldn't come up with anything, the problem was beating her. What could they have missed? Surely it was some big important quest that it was the reward of, so they couldn't have missed it. Kirito shrugged.

"We'll find it eventually" he reassured, although it didn't quell Asuna's curiosity. "I just thought I'd drop by and tell you, so message me if either of you hear anything, alright?" Asuna nodded.

"Can do, partner." Asuna said with a grin, one that Kirito returned as he left the shop. Asuna turned back to Lis to find her staring at her with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong Lis?"

"You're not going with him?" She asked. "You two work together, don't you?"

"Yes...?"

"So why are you still here?" Asuna glared at Lis, trying to discern what she meant.

"What are you implying?" Asuna demanded. "That I can't look for a quest by myself?"

"No, just that you two need each other up here!"

"I don't need him to look for a quest, Lis."

"I'm not saying...ugh, whatever. You're impossible."

"Huh?"

"You know as well as I do you need him, Asuna. You two are a half of one unit: You need him." Asuna had had enough, and she turned to leave the store before Lis continued to aggravate her. Asuna didn't understand what Lis meant, maybe that was what she was getting mad about. She knew she needed Kirito a lot, but she sure as hell didn't need him to walk around and talk to NPC's. Asuna took the east bridge away from Redbank towards a small fishing village, figuring it was best to start looking there for anything. The NPC's in said town had small fishing boats that could go about 15 feet from land, but nothing a raiding party could ride in. Maybe the quest or dungeon is question was designed to look insignificant, and that was why players had overlooked it. Everyone had gone off looking for the big high risk high reward quests for XP or good loot. But no boat, it seemed. Asuna shook her head to clear it as she entered the small village, deciding it was her best bet to look for some small insignificant quest to start. Asuna didn't find anything immediately, but there wasn't much going on in this town anyway. NPC's milled around with fish and other materials, some shouting at her to come and look at their wares. Asuna didn't care much for them, her equipment was still better than anything they could offer here. Asuna spent a few minutes staring out at the water as it glittered in the afternoon sun, pondering just how bad the underwater mobs were. She knew from sparring with Kirito that combat was sluggish in the water, so maybe it was just that the mobs were to quick to hit with the slow movements underwater. She'd dwell on it later.

"Someone! Someone, anyone, help me!" Asuna snapped out of her water induced stupor and turned to find an old NPC wandering through the streets, getting pushed off by the other villagers. "I need help! Please!" Asuna walked off of the beach and towards the old man, and she spotted her as she approached. "Please, young woman! Help me!"

"What's the matter?" Asuna asked, putting on a dazzling smile for him. She'd learned long ago many male NPC's responded more positively to kind female players, so she often did the talking. "Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Yes! Please, come with me!" The old man grabbed Asuna by the hand and began to drag her along, to what Asuna assumed was his home. _I find it hard to believe I already found it..._

* * *

Kirito sighed as he walked to the outskirts of the village. He hadn't found anything that could warrant the boat, he only hoped Asuna was having better luck on her end. A quick check confirmed she was looking, as she had gone to the east from Lis's shop. Kirito smiled slightly when he realized Asuna had gone to the fishing village. Her intuition had always been good, Kirito felt a little stupid he hadn't thought of it. She could handle that area, Kirito could check all the villages to the west. He trusted her to tell him the moment she found anything, but so far she'd been quiet. He'd ask her later, he had more pressing matters than Asuna's silence, she could handle herself just fine. Kirito wandered through town once more, making sure every quest that had yet to be completed didn't have any hidden meaning like transportation or anything.

"Man, this is ridiculous..." Kirito muttered as he completed his final pass, deciding to check another village to the north of his current location. "I hope Asuna's having more luck than me, or we'll be stuck here for months..."

* * *

Asuna didn't want to believe she'd already found it, but there was a chance she had, which surprised her. She whistled as she stepped inside the NPC's home, finding a huge hole in the bottom leading down into what looked like a murky tunnel.

"What the hell happened?" Asuna asked, staring down the hole.

"Those damn sea serpents happened!" The old man replied. "They burrowed under the village and have been breaking in and killing people for weeks! Nobody knows what to do!"

"Well, do you know how dangerous they are?"

"Certainly not for you!" The old man said. "Please, just deal with them!" Now Asuna had to know what was in it for her. If it was any form of water transportation, she had what she needed. If it was anything else, she'd have to hurry up and complete the quest before looking again.

"I'd love it help" Asuna said, smiling brightly again. "But I work for a price. What can you give me in exchange for dealing with these serpents." The old man paled, and Asuna was ready to kill something if he said nothing.

"I-I don't have much..." The man whispered, and Asuna had to restrain herself to avoid pulling Twilight Defender out. "Wait, I know! The keys!"

"The what?" Asuna asked, staring at the man.

"The keys to my boathouse!" He shouted, and Asuna smiled. Bingo. "I have a boathouse in Redbank, I can give you the key! Will that suffice?"

_Slithery Invaders_

_Accept Quest? Yes/No_

Asuna smiled as she accepted the quest and looked back at the man.

"Give me a few hours or so, I'll kill them" The old man nodded, and Asuna opened the menu, touched Kirito's name and touched message, and the messenger opened.

_Kirito-kun,_

_Guess what? You owe me a drink, that's what! I found the quest we need for the boat, it's in that fishing village to the west. Come over here and help me, and we can be done in a few hours._

Asuna was about to send the message when she paused momentarily, staring down at the message. _You know as well as I do you need him, Asuna. You two are a half of one unit: You need him. _Lisbeth's voice echoed in Asuna's head, and she growled as she clenched her fist and discarded the message. She closed her menu and turned to the hole, staring down at it determinedly. _I need Kirito-kun, huh? I'll show you, Lis. I'm perfectly capable on my own. I cannot wait to rub this in your face. _Without a second thought, Asuna began her descent down into the tunnel, wondering just how deep into the sea bed in went. She was honestly surprised this floor could have such deep dungeons, it didn't make much sense in Asuna's mind. She needn't dwell on it though, it made no difference one way or the other. All that mattered was she kill all the serpents, and then collect her reward.

"I'll show her" Asuna growled with a an uncharacteristically dark smile. "I'll show Lis I don't need him, I'm perfectly capable on my own." Asuna didn't want to admit that she was partial to showing Kirito the same thing, but she knew she was. The whole situation made Asuna realize they'd always done that, worked together that was. Asuna wanted to prove not only to Lis, but to Kirito that she could do it without him. It wasn't anything crazy like a boss room or anything, but it still mattered to her. Asuna paused when she heard something hiss in front of her just around the corner, and she drew Twilight Defender in preparation for the fight. She was not ready for the fifteen foot long and 4 feet wide serpent to appear in front of her, hissing at her. "Wow, they're...bigger than I expected."

Asuna dodged the strike from the serpent as it flew past her. They were very fast mobs, but if there was one thing Asuna prided herself in, it was her speed and agility. Asuna drove Twilight Defender into it's back and it whirled in pain, turning and spitting a green liquid at her. Asuna dodged it and turned to find it sizzling and digging through the rock wall.

"It's acid" Asuna reasoned aloud. "That's how they were able to dig under the village." She dodged another spray and cut the serpents lower half off, and it exploded into a bunch of polygons and the serpent whirled, trying to bite Asuna. Asuna just barely managed to avoid the strike, and Asuna sliced it's head clean off, killing the serpent immediately. Asuna sighed as she looked at her drops, which consisted of Sea Serpent Acid that could be sold for a high price, and scales that could be eaten. Asuna could try and cook those later, she currently had a job to do. Proceeding down the tunnel, Asuna dispatched a few more of the serpents, and got a few cuts and bruises in the process. Asuna found herself more interested in dodging the acid than anything else, that residual damage was not something she was willing to risk on her own. Killing the last of the three that attacked her, Asuna peeked around the following corner, and paled.

She'd found the nest, and Asuna could see at least twenty of those damn things slithering around. She could see a few patches of eggs here and there, and Asuna paled as she counted at least fifteen patches of ten or more eggs. _If these things are allowed to hatch, they'll become a huge problem. Even if we can't be hurt in safe zones, we can't risk these many things getting back out into the floor... _Asuna stopped her hand mid-swipe to open her menu and message Kirito, Lisbeth's voice once again causing her to stop her message.

"I can do this..." Asuna muttered, taking a deep breath. "I don't need his help all the time, I can do it myself..."

* * *

Kirito wished the knot in his stomach would disappear, but it wouldn't. First, Asuna and he had forgotten to reform their party after temporarily leaving it during the last days of the clearing group's Christmas vacation. Then, he had first gotten a bit confused when Asuna's dot had disappeared from the village she'd been looking around in, and then he was even more confused when her health went down a little bit. It wasn't any amount to lose his mind over, or even to get desperate to find her, but it made him wonder what she could possibly be doing. Kirito played with the thought that Asuna had found, and was currently doing the quest to find their boat, but he dispelled the thought. Asuna would've told him if she'd found it.

Right?

Kirito thought it over for a minute. It was completely possible Asuna didn't tell him, and had opted to go in alone. Kirito quickly ran through his most recent memories with his partner, trying to see if he'd wronged her in any way that would make her stay away from him. He couldn't find anything to ridiculous, so he was even more confused if that was what she'd done. He growled as her health went down a little more, and Kirito finally gave up. He activated his tracking skill on Asuna, and saw her footsteps appear in his vision. He followed her footsteps through the streets, and watched as they disappeared near a house. Kirito was confused, how where her footsteps just gone?

"Where did you go, Asuna?" Kirito asked quietly, staring at the house he'd ended up in front of. "You have to be doing something, but where...?"

* * *

Asuna sheathed Twilight Defender as the last of the serpents exploded into a million polygons, and she sighed. Most of the ones in the nest had been hatchlings and didn't put up much of a fight, although she had been bitten once or twice. The bites hadn't been nearly strong enough to do any damage, but it had irritated her. Asuna turned her direction to the eggs that hadn't hatched yet. and she realized the quest hadn't updated to tell her to go back. Asuna redrew Twilight Defender and began to rather messy work of stabbing the eggs, causing them to break and ooze out the young serpents inside, making Asuna a little sick to her stomach. Asuna finished the messy job and was about to turn to leave when a roar stopped her dead in her tracks. She paled as she heard something slithering up behind her, laughing weakly.

"Of course" Asuna whispered as she turned slowly. "It's a hatchery, and I didn't kill the mother." Asuna was now eye to eye with the Mother Serpent, and it was at least twice as big as the normal serpent. It spat a huge chunk of acid at her, and Asuna just barely dodged it, as it covered a huge area. Asuna ran towards the mother and stabbed it's midsection causing it to try and bite her, but she was already gone and attacking it's scaly behind. It had a lot of health, she could give it that much. Asuna landed hard from being slapped by it's tail and attempted to dodge the acid spit, but some landed on her coat, burning right through it. Asuna got a quick notification that her armor was degraded due to the acid, so it needed to be repaired. Growling as she attacked again, Asuna stabbed at the serpents face, causing it's health to go down to around half. She dragged Twilight Defender down the Mothers front, the blade being impaled the whole way. It's health drained slowly before reaching zero, and it exploded, only dropping more scales and acid then it's friends. Asuna sighed as she sheathed her blade again.

"Well," She said with a grin. "Take that Lis."

* * *

Asuna was near Redbank's western shore, and Kirito had absolutely no clue how she'd gotten there. He'd completely missed her on his map, but he didn't have to dwell on it. He turned the corner to find her standing in front of a structure near the dock, smiling at it.

"Asuna!" Kirito called, causing his partner to turn and gasp at him. Clearly, she had not been expecting to see him.

"K-Kirito-kun!" Asuna said as Kirito reached her. "Where did you come from?"

"I think a better question is where you went" Kirito replied, crossing his arms. "You just disappeared and started taking damage." Asuna smirked, and Kirito was confused as too why.

"Are you saying you were worried about me, Kirito-kun?" She asked slyly, and Kirito managed a nod without to much red on his face. "Aw, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed!"

"Never mind that" Kirito said, trying to change the subject. "What were you doing?" Asuna smiled as she pointed at the building.

"Getting our ride." Se said, inserting a key and turning it. "You're welcome." Kirito looked inside, and was greeted by a boat staring back at him.

"Where did you get that key?" Kirito asked her, turning back to her.

"Well," Asuna said, making a face. "I found the quest and completed it."

"Without me?" Asuna went red.

"Well, Lis was saying I needed you up here!" She excused quickly, causing Kirito to face palm. "So I figured I'd try and do it myself, and it wasn't that hard! I'm sorry, I just wanted to prove to her that I..." Kirito interrupted her by wrapping her into one armed hug and laughing. "What are you doing?"

"You're cute when you're mad" Kirito chuckled as he poked her cheek, causing her to puff them up in irritation. "Lis was just pulling a Klein; teasing you."

"I know, but she got me so mad..."

"As I'm sure her goal was." Kirito finished for her as they walked away from the beach, Asuna still in his hug. "Now, let's go and tell Heathcliff the good news. Oh, and Asuna?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that, you shouldn't have to prove anything to anyone. Lis especially. I just don't want you gong off and dying on me" Asuna broke out into a fit of laughter, which made Kirito smile. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Coming from the guy who loves to split up and almost die!" She managed through laughs, and Kirito pinched her cheek. "Ow, let go!"

"Apologize then" Kirito replied innocently.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't apologize for the truth."

**I hoped you guys enjoyed! remember, let's try and break 300 reviews today! I know you guys can do it! See you next time!**


	24. Goodbye

**You guys absolutely destroyed that review count so, new chapter! Loving the support!**

**Before we start however, can I ask you guys something? What I'm asking is how unique this story idea is. I've noticed a lot of people saying they like the uniqueness of the idea, so just how rare is it? It only took me a few minutes to come up with. I just wanted to ask. Besides that, this chapter is a little strange, and you'll see why when you read it. I feel like it'll be some nice character development though. Enjoy!**

January 15th, 2025, 80th floor, Redbank

Kirito jumped out of the way of the sea serpent as it attempted to bite him, and sliced it in half. It was the day before the boss room raid and Kirito had seen fit to clear a dungeon he'd found the day before. He'd gone on his own, Asuna had elected to go and hang out with Lis. Kirito had noticed, since Asuna told him that Lis made fun or her ability to handle herself, that Asuna almost seemed reluctant to hunt with him, as if she was still proving something. Kirito wasn't sure how hanging back away from the battlefield somehow proved you could handle yourself, but he didn't pretend to understand his partner, or her blacksmith friend. He walked around the corner and saw a chest at the end, and smiled. Maybe he'd find an item to permanently add to his inventory. He somehow doubted it. He got to the chest and activated it, watching as col and a few rare items entered his inventory, something he could force-er, sell to Lis when he returned. Nothing sprung out to him as something to keep, so he closed his menu and pulled out teleportation crystal.

"Teleport to Redbank!" He shouted, feeling his feet leave the dungeon floor and land him in the center of the city, and he began the walk to Lis's shop, knowing full well he'd find the girls there. He opened the door, making a big show of acting injured.

"Hey Kirito-ku-what happened?!" Asuna rushed over to him as he acted hurt. They weren't in a party, so she had no idea.

"A-Asuna..." He managed in a weak enough tone. "Listen closely, I don't have much time..." Asuna had tears in her eyes as Lis watched from a distance.

"W-what happened? Are you..."

"Yes" Kirito whispered, and Asuna made a strangled sound. Kirito held back a snicker as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm...I'm dying..."

"What happened?! From what?!"

"A-A broken heart..." Kirito watched Asuna made a face.

"Huh?"

"Because you wouldn't go with me, my heart is broken..." Kirito should've seen it coming, but he was unprepared for Asuna to drop him on his head and huff angrily. "Ow! Asuna, you didn't have to..."

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She spat, grabbing the collar of his coat and glared at him. They were nose to nose, and Kirito could feel the rage rolling off of her in waves. "Why would you do that, you know I worry!"

"It was supposed to be a joke!"

"It wasn't funny you...you..." Asuna growled in exasperation and dropped him, his head hitting the floorboards of the shop. "I honestly wonder what compels you to be so idiotic."

"Mostly," Kirito replied, propping his head up on own arm. "trying to make you smile. The rest of the time it's to piss you off."

"I never would've guessed."

"If you guys are done with the married routine" Lisbeth interrupted. "Can we talk like civilized humans?"

"Not if he's going to act dead." Asuna replied.

"Maybe it'll teach you to stop leaving the parties" Kirito snapped back, glaring at his partner. The two of them had been on edge for a while now, and Kirito wasn't exactly sure what it was. They argued more often, they fought, and sometimes one of them stormed off in a blind rage. Whatever the problem was seemed to have escalated the last few days, since Asuna completed the boat quest.

"Okay, quick question." Lis said, earning a nod from Kirito. "Have you two ever... I don't know, spent a few weeks or months apart since you partnered up?" Kirito thought long and hard, rolling through years of memories, trying to find an answer to Lis's question, Luckily, Asuna seemed stumped as well.

"Uh...no." The girl replied, and Lis sighed.

"I think I have an idea of what your problem is." She informed them flatly.

"What?" Kirito asked, genuinely curious.

"You two need some time off from each other." Lis replied, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at them. "The honeymoon period of your partnership has obviously worn off."

"What does that mean?" Asuna asked curiously.

"It means you two need to separate. For how long all depends on how long it takes you to cool down. Seeing and being near each other day in and day out makes you more susceptible to each others faults."

"That was deep, Lis." Kirito said with a snicker, getting a punch in the shoulder and a glare from Asuna. "But I think we're fine." Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, friends fight." She said, smiling at Kirito. "Some more than others." Lis shrugged.

"I'm just saying." She said. "If I was in your guys position, I don't think I'd be able to handle my partners presence day in and out."

"Well, Asuna is pretty hard to deal with" Kirito joked, earning an angry stare from his partner.

"Speak for yourself, Kirito-kun" Asuna grumbled. "The lengths I go to too deal with you."

"Oh yeah?" Kirito asked, uncrossing his arms as he turned to face her.

"Yeah." Asuna replied, doing the same. They both stared at each other before Lis coughed.

"Anyway." She said, causing the two to give up their staring contest. "I assume you came here for more than retrieving Asuna, Kirito." Kirito smiled at the blacksmith as he opened his inventory.

"You know me to well, Lis."

* * *

"You think what Lis said is true?" Kirito looked up from his menu to look at Asuna, who had a hand on her chin as she asked the question.

"Why?" Kirito asked. "We've always disagreed on stuff, why is now any different?" Asuna shrugged, not looking up from her feet to meet his gaze.

"I don't know." She replied quietly. "What she said just got me thinking." Kirito nodded understandingly, he wouldn't deny thinking about a break too. Lis's argument had made him realize that, except for a few hunting trips here and there, he had not gone a day without being in Asuna's presence, and she to him. Not that that bothered him, but he could see Lis's point. It really was amazing he and Asuna had gone this long without trying to kill each other.

"Yeah, me too." Kirito finally said. "But unless it gets to the point where we can't function because of the fighting, maybe then would be a good time to break up."

"Break up?" Kirito looked over at Asuna, who had a sly look on her face. It took Kirito all of three seconds to realize what she meant, and his face reddened. "What do you mean by that, Kirito-kun?"

"You damn well know what I mean." Kirito grumbled angrily, glaring at her, causing her to chuckle.

"I see why Klein and Lis enjoy this so much." Asuna told him as they rounded the corner. "it's easy to rile you up."

"You're no better princess." Kirito replied, smirking devilishly. "I know how pissed you get when Lis teases you, especially over not being able to handle yourself." Asuna growled.

"Well if Lis kept her mouth shut..." Asuna trailed off as her eyes widened. "Lis! That's our damn problem!" Kirito was confused now, and he stared at Asuna while doing his best to decipher any hidden meaning behind her words.

"What?" Kirito finally asked out of confusion. Asuna made a face as she hummed, deep in thought.

"Lis is the problem." Asuna repeated. "She's driving a wedge between us!"

"How so?"

"First, she eggs me on until I'm determined to prove I can handle myself, and now she's got us arguing over splitting up to cool down our ridiculous fighting! That..." Asuna trailed off again as she insulted Lis, and Kirito couldn't help but chuckle.

"Somehow I don't think Lis is trying to split us up." he told her. "She can't be that cruel...Can she?"

"Hell if I know." Asuna replied. "But this is so her fault." Kirito shook his head as Asuna continued spouting conspiracy theories, wondering just what they were going to do. Kirito didn't want to admit it to Asuna, but he had a bad feeling that the fighting was only going to escalate from where they were now. It was only a matter of time before something big went wrong, and Kirito knew it. Of course, he knew that saying such a thing would only antagonize her, so he elected to stay quiet instead of poke the beast with a stick. He and Asuna got back to the hotel they were staying at until the boss raid the next day, and Kirito sat down on the bed as Asuna stayed in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Kirito asked curiously as she turned to leave again. She paused and turned around to cast him a slightly irritated look.

"I'm going to go and kill myself, and maybe a few others in a fit of insanity." She replied sarcastically, and Kirito glared at her. "I'm going to make food, calm the hell down."

"I'm calm, you're not."

"Whatever." Kirito sighed as his partner left him alone, wondering just what was up with the two of them. Maybe Lis was driving a wedge between them, but probably without meaning too. Kirito and Asuna had always fought over stuff, that was true, but Asuna had been edgy and more easily angered since she had completed the boat quest. Kirito was positive he'd done nothing wrong to anger her, so he was confused as to why she was so angry. _Maybe we do need a break..._

* * *

Kirito awoke an hour or so before the boss room raid, and he sat up in his bed. He was still being plagued by wondering what he'd done to Asuna, but he'd dwell on it later, he had to get ready right now. he equipped as his armor and walked downstairs into the lobby of the inn, where Asuna was already waiting for him, looking impatient.

"About time." She muttered. "i was about to go up there and throw you out of bed again."

"And I would've attacked you." Kirito snapped, glowering at her. It was too early for this, he didn't want to deal with it. "Are you ready to go?" Asuna sighed as she doubled checked her items.

"Yeah," She replied. "I'm all stocked up, you need anything?" Kirito opened his own inventory and did a quick check. he could use some more health potions, he was a little low.

"I'll get some health potions in town." he told her, and she nodded. They walked out of the inn and towards the market so Kirito could stock up, and Kirito stepped up to the stall and bought his items. Kirito was about to step back to his partner when he noticed a flower growing out of the sand next to him. Grinning to himself in hopes of cheering (or whatever he was supposed to do to calm Asuna down) up with it. he walked back to her, as she was waiting with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, referring to Kirito holding the flower behind his back. Kirito smiled as he took it out from behind his back and presented it to her, and she stared at it. "Why do you have a flower?" She asked curiously. Kirito chuckled.

"For you, stupid." he replied with a grin. Asuna reddened as she stared at it, gingerly grabbing it from Kirito. "You like it?"

"I-I suppose..." Asuna said quietly, and Kirito much preferred that to her irritated voice. if he had to be submissive Kirito o calm her down, he could do that. Asuna put the flower in her inventory while she grumbled in confusion as she and Kirito continued down to the eastern shore. Kirito smiled like an idiot to himself, having effectively silenced his partner. He could practically hear her brain working in a feeble attempt to figure out the reasoning behind his simple action. They arrived at the shore, the rest of the clearing group already waiting for them, fashionably late as always. Heathcliff unlocked the boat house and the boat floated out into the water. he turned to them and smiled.

"All aboard." he called. Kirito and Asuna filed onto the boat with everyone else, and Kirito felt the floor beneath him lurch forward as the boat began to move. It was obviously on a set path, as Kirito saw no way of navigating it, and it was heading right for the boss door. Once they reached the small island, Kirito hopped off the boat and Asuna landed next to him, and Heathcliff stood in front of the door as everyone jumped out. "I say it every time, but there is a very good chance some of you will not return from this room. Although we do not know what the boss is, I want you all to hold it off as best as you can until Kirito and Asuna can come up with a plan." Kirito, and from the sound Asuna made, was very confused by being called out specifically, as was she.

"Uh, okay?" Kirito said, not very fond of the sudden attention he and his partner were receiving. Heathcliff opened the door and they all stepped inside. It took all of 10 seconds for Kirito too hear a slither, and he paled. The boss appeared, or rather, uncurled itself from around the entire room, coiling itself into the middle of the room and stared down at the players.

"The Serpent King..." Asuna muttered. "That thing is huge..." Kirito had to agree with her, the serpent had the majority of it's large body coiled up, and it still nearly hit it's head on the 35 foot tall ceiling. It struck faster than anything Kirito had ever seen, throwing up several players into the air and they hit the ceiling, dying instantly.

"Shit..." Kirito hissed as he dodged a swing of the tail, "This thing doesn't play around."

"No kidding." Asuna replied. "Everyone! Just try and dodge the attacks, we'll figure this out!" Kirito wished that he could feel as confident as her, but the serpent struck so fast he couldn't come up with a plan. There wasn't even any rhythm to how it attacked, it just lashed out at random, attacking any player who either got to close or stayed too far away. Kirito watched as several players landed in front of them, struggling to stand as the tail of the beast was being brought down on them. Kirito saw Asuna run past him, and he grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from getting to close. "Let go, Kirito-kun!" She spat, glaring at him. "I'm going to..." Asuna was cut off as the tail reached it's mark, killing the players.

"You would've died trying to save them." Kirito told her solemnly as she stopped struggling. "There was nothing you could've done."

"Not if you're going to stop me!" Asuna pushed Kirito down and ran towards another group who was about to get crushed. She barely managed to get them out of the way, but her foot got caught. She struggled against the gigantic beast and Kirito ran towards her, pulling her out from under the tail before her foot was crushed.

"Be careful!" Kirito shouted angrily, glaring right back at his angry partner. "Don't die trying to save everyone!"

"Have you lost you're humanity, Kirito-kun?!" She shrieked. "I'm not going to sit back and watch people die! If you're not going to help me then...then..."

"Then what?!" Kirito shouted as the battle raged behind them. "What're you going to do, break off the partnership?!" Asuna glared at Kirito before she whipped open her menu, and left the party. Kirito stared at her in shock as she opened her friend menu and, in one swift movement, unfriended him. Kirito stared at her in bewilderment as Asuna glared back at him, daring him to speak a word.

"Maybe Lis was right." Asuna growled. "We need to separate, and not just for a while." Without another word, Asuna ran back to the battlefield, but Kirito stood there trying to compute what had just happened.

"Did..." Kirito managed to croak out. "Did we just...break up?"

* * *

The battle had lasted over 20 minutes, and there was fifteen casualties. The whole clearing group was exhausted, and Kirito hadn't done a thing. Of course nobody noticed that, the chaos had been too much. Kirito had not taken his eyes off of his partner, who was with Klein and his guild. he was still trying to comprehend what she'd done. Had his unwillingness to let her risk her own life been the straw that broke the camels back? Heathcliff sighed.

"We lost a lot of good people today." he said for all to hear. :But we must continue. For everyone, you all know that." Kirito followed everyone else towards the teleport gate, trying to find the words to apologize to Asuna. he found himself behind her in the group crowded near the gate, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Asuna..." He spoke quietly, but Asuna shrugged his hand off before he could say anything. Kirito stared at the back of her head and sighed. "I suppose this is goodbye." Asuna nodded stiffly.

"Yeah." She said softly, not a hint of regret in her tone. Kirito had never felt more alone then in that moment, his one true friend giving him the cold shoulder.

"Is that all our friendship meant to you?" Kirito hissed, his rage building from her ignorance. "Or was it even a friendship?" Asuna didn't reply, and Kirito growled. "Fine, be that way. Although we may be...breaking up, I wish you the best, Asuna. Maybe some other sucker will come along and get sucked into your charms and friendly attitude." She still didn't reply, and Kirito knew he was talking out of his ass. "Ugh...Goodbye, Asuna."

"Goodbye, Kirito." Kirito watched as she activated the teleportation gate, not sparing one glance for the person who was with her the whole game until then.

**hehe, don't shoot me! It's all for the sake of character development, I swear! Besides, they can only tolerate each other for so long, right? Like I said, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	25. A Month Later

**I couldn't wait to see the response from yesterday's chapter, and I decided to update again. Other than that, you guys are absolutely destroying the review counter! At this rate, we'll get to 500 before the end of SAO! Anyway, enjoy!**

February 10th, 2025 Algade, 50th floor.

Asuna hummed her to herself happily as she cooked breakfast. She loved cooking, and she knew Kirito liked it too. She placed her and her partners plate on the table and turned.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna called happily. "Breakfast is rea..." Asuna stopped mid-sentence and lowered her hand, staring at it. How was she still forgetting such a simple fact? Kirito no longer lived her, they were no longer partners. During a rather heated fight in the middle of a boss fight, and Asuna had cut off ties with him in a fit of rage due to his lack of caring for others. Asuna knew he was only looking out for her, but she'd been so irritated that she ended their friendship in one fell swoop. Asuna picked up the other plate she'd set out for her partner, and pitched it across the room, hearing a satisfying shatter and it disappeared.

"How do I keep forgetting?" Asuna hissed as she sat down and played with her fork. "He's gone, Asuna. He's...he's..." Asuna dropped her fork and rested her head on her hands, her mind plagued with images of her former friend. Although she constantly forgot he wasn't here anymore, Kirito had not left Asuna's mind since they'd parted ways. He was all she could think about, accompanied by a guilty twinge in her chest. She hadn't a clue where he was, the last time she'd seen...er, heard him was when he'd come to retrieve his belongings.

* * *

_Asuna slammed the door to her room shut and threw Twilight Defender across the room, completely enraged._

_"Ugh, you're such an asshole!" Asuna screamed as she threw her items all across the room, not sure exactly as to what end. "Why would you stop me?! I wanted to save them, and I damn well could've! Why are you so worried about my own welfare, let me do it myself!" Asuna threw herself into her bed and screamed into it, allowing her to vent her anger in a less violent fashion. Asuna was about to enter another fit of screaming when she heard the door to the house open, and she paled. Why was he here? Kirito strode through the house with a purpose, entering his own room. Asuna could hear him collecting whatever items he may have had lying around, and he left his room towards Asuna's room. Asuna waited with baited breath as he stood outside her door, completely silent._

_"Asuna..." She heard him say, and Asuna buried her face into her pillow, ignoring him. he sighed deeply as his hand slid down the door. "...Goodbye, partner." Asuna felt tears leak from her eyes as Kirito turned around and left. As soon as she did, Asuna allowed herself a few labored sobs._

_"No," She growled, furiously rubbing her eyes. "I'm not going to cry, he... he doesn't deserve it." Asuna made a face, a thought entering her head._

_Why was she so mad?_

* * *

Asuna stared up at her ceiling as she ran through the memory a few more times, still trying to decipher the questions answer herself. She was still mad, she knew that, but for what purpose?

"Maybe Lis was right." Asuna finally conceded, resting her head on her arms as she pushed away her breakfast. "We did need a break. Although, maybe not a permanent one." Asuna stayed unmoving for a while, simply listening to the bustling capital outside. Sighing, she stood and went to the door, opening it. She had decided to go to Agil's shop, if for nothing more than social interaction. Asuna had not left the house since they'd broken off from each other, so maybe talking to someone would do her some good. She traversed the city streets easily enough, she'd done it a million or so times before. Asuna did her best to push away the memories that assaulted her conscious, to first hearing of the event in which she and Kirito received their signature weapons, to finding little Yui in the alleyway. Asuna growled as a single tear rolled down her cheek, pausing the wipe it angrily.

"I'm over it" She hissed. "He isn't coming back, I know that. Why am I still crying?!" Asuna did her best to figure it out as she reached the shop, pushing the door open. As soon as she did, she was greeted by what appeared to be ghostly apparitions of her and Kirito, and Asuna noted how in his face she was. Asuna smiled weakly. "I remember that." She whispered. "That was when he brought home that Ragout Rabbit, and I got so mad that he'd left without me." Asuna shook her head. "I was such a fool..."

"Asuna?" Asuna turned to find the shopkeeper staring at her with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you!" Asuna nodded, appreciating the small talk. "Where's Kirito?" The question felt as if it had knocked the wind out of Asuna, she couldn't find the strength to speak. She chuckled weakly and shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You...don't know?" Asuna nodded. Agil seemed rather confused, so maybe the rumors hadn't reached him yet. Asuna knew they had spread like wildfire, she'd been invited to at least ten guilds since the break.

"Nope, not a clue." She replied, doing her best to keep the smile up.

"Why not?" Agil asked as he stepped behind the counter. Asuna stared down at the ground, she may as well just come out with it.

"Kirito...Kirito-kun and I aren't friends anymore." Asuna had taken the time to replace the honorific at the end of his name, and watched as Agil's eyes widened.

"You're not friends anymore?" He asked weakly, and Asuna nodded. "What happened?" Asuna didn't reply right away, doing her best to piece together the story. She gave up and sighed.

"One thing led to another." Asuna finally told him. "We fought, said things, and I... unfriended him and stormed away. That was almost a month ago. I haven't seen or heard of him since." Agil made a face as his gaze turned downward, as with his attitude.

"I just don't want to believe it." he muttered. "You two were inseparable. It just doesn't make sense." Asuna nodded solemnly as she stared down at the table in front of her. Talking to Agil about it made Asuna realize what a foolish reason hers had been. Kirito had dropped off of the map however, so apologizing wasn't in the cards for her.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to last until the end." Asuna said sadly. "I mean, our connection and friendship could only last so long. It doesn't matter now, no one seems to know where he is." Agil nodded in silence, and Asuna was once again plagued by memories, this time she could still hear herself yelling at him for going to such a high floor without her. Asuna was about to open her mouth, when a message icon appeared in her HUD. Asuna didn't pretend she wasn't nervous, what it was from him?

"Who's it from?" Agil asked as Asuna's finger trembled over the icon. Taking a deep breath, Asuna opened the message. Thankfully, it wasn't from Kirito, but Heathcliff. Asuna made a face as she skimmed through the message.

"What the...?" Asuna asked, trailing off as she continued to read.

"What?" Agil asked. "What does it say?" Asuna finished the message and stared at it, unsure of what to say.

"Why me...?"

* * *

77th floor, Tree Level

Kirito didn't know how many days had passed since he and Asuna had stopped being partners, and he hadn't left the 77th floor since. He didn't know what about the forested floor attracted him so, but he hadn't left. He wasn't in Awyne, oh no, he was in some random tree top that he'd scaled to for fun. He stared up at the canopy above him as he lay still, listening to the sounds of mobs rustling around below him. The floor was much more majestic and beautiful than he had originally given it credit for, and he often caught himself drifting off into daydreaming in the beautiful afternoon sun. Kirito had only been up in the tress for a few days, the rest he'd spent training like crazy. He'd raised himself up seven levels since breaking off from Asuna, and the rest he'd spent up here. Kirito sighed in contentment.

"I really do like this place." He spoke to himself quietly. "It's so peaceful up here, nothing but he, the trees, and that beautiful sun...Kayaba, you bastard, creating such a beautiful place." Kirito chuckled lightheartedly as he shifted to get more comfortable, closing his eyes as the tress rustled. He'd never felt more at ease, never more at peace.

Except when she was with him.

Kirito growled at the thought. "Stop it." he hissed. "She isn't coming back, she practically said it herself. If she wants me to leave her alone, I'll damn well leave her be. After all, all I've ever wanted was what was best for her..." Kirito did his best not to get emotional at the thought f the chestnut haired girl, but he still did. The pure memory of getting the cold shoulder from her after the boss battle further cemented the fact is Kirito's head: Asuna didn't want anything to do with him. if she did, she would've sought him out by now. Than again, Kirito wasn't exactly making it easy for anyone to find him. Kirito's stomach growled a few minutes later, and he sighed. I may as well go to Awyne and get something to eat. It'll never be on her level, but I'm hungry..." Kirito pulled out a crystal and teleported to the capital in question. He wandered through, looking for a restaurant that may be able to compare to his former friends cooking.

"Hey, Kirito!" Kirito heard his name being called, and he turned to find Klein running up to him, his guild close behind. "Where have you been, man?!" The redhead demanded. "The whole clearing groups been looking for you!"

"Really?" Kirito asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Klein nodded vigorously, and Kirito laughed. "Sorry for making you look all over for me." Of course Kirito had been keeping up with the clearing groups progress, and that they had cleared two floors since his exodus from the group. Klein chuckled before growing serious.

"Hey listen man." he said, crossing his arms. "I've been hearing a lot of shit about you and Asuna..."

"Every word is true." Kirito interrupted, his hair obscuring his eyes. Klein made a choking sound at Kirito's confirmation.

"Seriously?!" The guild leader demanded.

"Yeah." Kirito replied sadly. "Asuna and I got into a rather heated argument, and she unfriended me on the spot. We haven't spoke since." Klein rubbed his head in confusion.

"Man, I just don't understand." He said quietly, crossing his arms again. "Of all people to break off a friendship, you two were the last ones I expected."

"Yeah." Kirito agreed, not looking up. "Me too." Klein made a face at Kirito's sad look, and chuckled.

"Alright, come on you." He told Kirito, wrapping an arm around Kirito's shoulders. "Come with old Klein. We'll get a drink and you can tell me all about it."

"Klein." Kirito growled, struggling to get released from the older mans grip. "I don't want a drink."

"It wasn't an option, Kirito. You're coming to get a damn drink."

* * *

Kirito placed his order with the NPC and stared down at his hands as the menu's disappeared.

"Where did your guildmates go?" Kirito asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I told them to go and do whatever." Klein replied, shrugging. "I had them working all day, grinding and looking for clues about the Lost Swordsman over here." Kirito couldn't help but chuckle. He already had a new name, huh? Had he really been gone that long? Hard to believe. "So, care to tell me what happened with Asuna or are you just going to sit over there and skulk about free food?" Kirito sighed, staring down at his hands.

"A lot of things, really." Kirito replied. "First it was just little things...we would get into small little fights. Nothing big, just small arguments."

"That's what happened?" Klein asked, and Kirito shook his head.

"No, it got worse. Still nothing terrible, but it gradually got worse. Then it got to name calling, yelling and shouting, and sometimes one of us would storm off in a blind rage." Klein nodded understandingly as Kirito rambled, letting everything out. "Then the 80th floor boss happened, and... well, let's just say she didn't appreciate my stopping her before she could save some players from getting crushed." Klein sighed and Kirito felt tears stinging his eyes as his mind flooded with memories.

"Still," Klein said. "I can't belie...Kirito are you crying?!" Kirito was, he was letting out small labored sobs. Just thinking about all the good times he and Asuna made him feel foolish for destroying their friendship over something so trivial.

"I..." Kirito croaked, his emotions getting the better of him as he spoke. "I...I miss her so god damn much, Klein...What have I done?" Kirito cried a little louder, and Klein appeared at his side, pulling him into a one armed hug as Kirito sobbed. "Why is it I didn't realize what she meant to me until she was gone?!"

"Let it out, kid." Klein grunted.

"I..." Kirito didn't know what to say, words could not convey how grateful he was for Asuna's presence at his side during his tenure in SAO. She had been there for everything: The Black Cats, 80 floors and bosses, 2 years, and what had it all amounted too? Kirito had taken it for granted and he got it all taken away. "I took our partnership for granted Klein...I assumed no matter what she'd stay at my side... and look where it got me!"

"Life's a bitch" Klein replied. "Sometimes it likes to remind you whose boss and who isn't. Why don't you just find her and apologize?" Kirito, even in the middle of an emotional breakdown, managed a laugh,

"Apologize?" Kirito asked weakly. "I tried that, she wants nothing to do with me. I wonder how long she stayed with me out of pity. She knows she's the only one who gets me, that understands me. People like her, not me. She can make it alone...I can't make it without her."

"Stop spouting bullshit, Kirito." Klein growled. "I've seen you both at the high time of your friendship. I will bet my life that Asuna thinks the world of you, and that she feels just as bad about this as you."

"How can you be so sure?" Kirito managed weakly. Klein shrugged.

"I've known you two a long time." he replied. "There is no way she stayed with you because she felt bad for you, nor does she want nothing to do with you. Although I may tease you two a lot about how close you are...er, were, but I only do it because it's so admirable that you two are so close." Kirito nodded, managing to get a hold of himself.

"Yeah, you're right." Kirito told Klein, who chuckled. "Sorry for breaking sown on you."

"Nah, it's cool." Klein replied with a grin. "We all need to be told once and a while." Klein moved back to his own seat as their food arrived, and Klein stared down at it hungrily. "Before I start shoving my face full of food, I have to ask. Do you intend to apologize right away or...?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know." He told Klein. "Maybe not right away."

* * *

80th floor, Redbank

Needless to say, Asuna went to the Knights headquarters in Redbank right away. Heathcliff was waiting for her in his office, and Asuna was extremely confused as to why. Why? Why would he ask her? Obviously he knew about what had happened between her and Kirito, but why was he asking her to do this?" Asuna would have to ask and find out, because she honestly didn't know her answer. She told the guard that she was here to see Heathcliff, and she was allowed entry immediately, and she walked in to find Heathcliff sitting, waiting for her.

"Ah, Asuna!" He called happily. "it is good to see you alive. I had worried you had dropped off of the map." Asuna smiled weakly.

"Here I am." Asuna replied. "But, may I ask you a question, Heathcliff-san?"

"Go ahead."

"Why me? I mean, surely there are other players you could ask."

"Like who?" A name immediately sprung to Asuna's mind.

"Kirito-kun." Heathcliff's expression darkened, and for a moment, Asuna feared the worst: was Kirito dead? No, surely he couldn't be, Kirito couldn't die. Could he?

"Kirito hasn't been seen since January 15th." Asuna's eyes widened with shock. No one had seen him? Obviously she had not, but no one? "I know not if he lives or otherwise, but he hasn't been responding to messages or the whole clearing group looking for him. He's just...disappeared."

"Kirito-kun..." Asuna trailed off, staring at the table. She had done this, if Kirito was dead it was her fault. All on her.

"Asuna, if he is dead, I'm sure he wouldn't blame you." Asuna didn't feel any better hearing Heathcliff's words. "But I'm sure he'd want you to survive. So, how about it?" Asuna stared down at the ground, clenching her fists at the thought.

"Alright." She said finally. "I'll do it. On one condition."

"Yes?"

"I'm to be omitted from the normal swearing in. I will leave if I see fit, not when you do." Asuna stared up at Heathcliff, who simply stared back. At first Asuna feared his rejection before he chuckled.

"Defiant until the end, eh Asuna?" He asked, before nodding. "Fine, you will be omitted from them, but tell no one." Asuna nodded and Heathcliff looked though his inventory, smiling as the equipment he found spawned on the table in front of him.

"That for me?" Asuna asked, and Heathcliff nodded.

"Yes, Asuna." he said. "Or should I say Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath?"

**Oh, the plot thickens! Since you guys have been destroying the review counter, I have a challenge! If we get 20, I'll update again tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review!**


	26. We Meet Again

**Holy shit, guys! I asked for 20 reviews, not 50! I don't mind though, but you guys definitely earned this chapter. However, before we start, I'm going to address a few things.**

**The first thing I want to address is where this story is going. Basically, I see roughly ten to fifteen chapters remaining in the SAO part of this story. That may seem like not a lot, but there is only 18 floors left.**

**The other thing I wanted to address is our favorite pair of people, Kirito and Asuna. Mainly, where their relationship will be heading. I obviously plan for them to reunite and all that crap, but some have expressed concern that they should be together already. (Even after that whole chapter I dedicated to getting that out of the way.) I'm going to say it one more time, and not anymore. At the end of ALO, that's your time frame guys. I've also said their relationship is (was, whatever) that of two people who've been friends for so long they struggle to look at each other as a possible relationship. They don't consider their flirting and and touchy moments as love, to them they see friendship. And that won't change for a while. Alright, glad that's finally out of the way.**

**Now, since you guys love to show me up and give me a shit load of reviews to read, how about we match yesterday's? That's another fifty, but you guys did manage once! Enjoy!**

February 20th, 2025 82nd floor, Orcrest

Asuna moved with a purpose through the crowd that had gathered an hours before the boss raid, and she didn't even have to say a word and people carved a path for her. She had to admit, being the vice commander gave her a reason to get up in the morning. Asuna liked the 82nd floor a lot, it reminded her of Medieval England. Asuna finally reached her destination, where Heathcliff was speaking in a low tone to Agil.

"Heathcliff-san." Asuna said as they finished speaking, and Heathcliff smiled at her.

"Asuna!" he said happily, Agil smiling at her as well. "Good to see you made it. I trust you've been well since I last saw you?" Asuna nodded.

"Yes." She replied, crossing her arms. "I went to oversee the training like you asked me too. The program is progressing very well, several players are almost ready to join us."

"Good, good." He said. "it is good to know that they are almost ready to join us, every player we get is a better chance to get to the top. Have you made any progress in your...personal ventures?" Asuna flinched at the question. She knew Heathcliff was referring to the work she was doing in locating Kirito, who still had not been seen since they'd split up. Asuna had absolutely no clue where he'd disappeared to, or even if she had anything to look for. She shook the thought away, he was alive. He had to be, for more than just his own sake.

"No." Asuna replied, looking down. "I haven't." Heathcliff made an understanding sound.

"I wonder." he said quietly. "Well, we must go on. I assume you've met Agil?" Asuna nodded with a smile in Agil's direction.

"Yeah, we go back." Asuna replied. Agil chuckled.

"You mean when you and Kirito made fun of my shop for being seedy?" He asked, and Asuna giggled. "Man, I'm not going to let that go."

"I know." Asuna replied. "Speaking of old friends, have either of you two seen Klein-san or his guild? I haven't seen them in a few weeks." Agil shook his head.

"No." He said. "He's got them on some new grinding schedule. They're usually really busy." Asuna hummed in understanding as the teleportation gate activated. She couldn't see who stepped through it, but she heard people greeting the arrival of whoever it was. Asuna turned as Klein and his guild finally arrived, all sporting smiles. Klein reached Asuna and greeted her with a smile. That and wrapping her in a headlock.

"Hey, Asuna." he said laughing. "How have you been?" Asuna couldn't help but laugh as she managed to get out of the headlock.

"Fine." She replied. "You?"

"Good, good." he frowned as he crossed his arms. "I heard about you and Kirito...shame." Asuna frowned as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah..." Asuna replied. "I..." Asuna sighed as she left her sentence unfinished. Klein chuckled.

"Well, it's good to see you in any case." he turned to his guildmates and muttered something Asuna didn't quite catch, and they all shrugged. Klein growled and face palmed. "Where the hell...?" Klein said quietly, and the rest of his sentence was cut off as the teleportation gate activated again, and he smiled. "There..." Asuna did her best to see who had come through the teleportation gate, but everyone else was in her way. Nobody was saying anything, and Asuna could see the look of shock on people's faces.

"Isn't that..."

"Yeah..."

"he is alive..."

"Holy shit, look at that level..." Asuna could hear what everyone was saying, and she was reaching the end of her patience. She began to push through the crowd, trying to get to the front. Asuna was right near the front when she tripped over someone's foot. She let out a girly screech as she fell out right into the path the group had carved for the person. She was on her hands and knees right in front of the person, but she neglected to look up from the pure tension she felt from the group. The person was just standing there, and Asuna felt the need to say something.

"Asuna...?" Asuna froze at the sound of her name. She knew the voice, she knew it all too well. She slowly looked up at the person in question, her stomach turning like an ocean in a storm.

"Kirito-kun..." Her former partner stared down at her, looking rather surprised. Asuna wanted nothing more than to spring up and hug him, but her nerves kept her down. Was he still mad? had he forgiven her? She didn't know. Asuna didn't know what to do, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. her avatar wouldn't respond, she was completely frozen. Kirito gave her a weak smile.

"Good to see you." he said. "How have you been?" Asuna couldn't reply, her voice wouldn't work.

"...?" Asuna made a series of incomprehensible noises, ones that made Kirito chuckle.

"You too." He replied. He walked past her without another word, and Asuna was still unable to move. it took her a moment to realize he was no longer in front of her, and she stood. She knew everyone was staring at her, but all it took was for her to glare at everyone and they looked away and continued to mill around until the raid started. Asuna sat down on the bench in the square and took a breath, allowing relief to flow through her. _He's alive...he's okay... _Asuna felt tears stinging her eyes, and she let them fall. She'd never felt so relieved in her entire life. Asuna wiped her face, not wanting anyone to see her crying. Only he had seen her cry, and she intended to keep it that way.

"You alright?" Asuna looked up to find Agil standing there, staring down at her. She shook her head.

"No." She said sadly. "I'll be honest, I didn't think that was how it would happen." Agil sat down next to her as Asuna as she sat up, doing her best to not cry.

"How'd did you picture it going?" he asked, sitting back.

"I don't know, really." She replied. "Maybe a little bit more yelling and insulting."

"Well, maybe you've both calmed down. Do you plan to apologize, or...?" Asuna smiled as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

"It's enough for right now to know he's okay." She replied quietly. "I don't know if he's mad at me or..." Asuna sighed. her emotions were all over the place, and she wasn't particularly fond of it. "I don't know. I'm so stressed out about this." Agil nodded and stood, stretching.

"We should get ready." he said. "The raid is going to start soon." Asuna nodded and stood up, making her way back to Heathcliff as he turned to address the clearing group.

"Alright." He called, garnering everyone's attention. "Here's the plan. As per usual, we don't have a lot of information. We're going to have to distract the boos, and Kirito will find it's weak point. Can we all do that?" Everyone murmured confirmation and Asuna stared at her former partner, who was standing next to Heathcliff with his hair obscuring his eyes. He seemed so unhappy, it made Asuna sad. Heathcliff opened the corridor to the boss room and everyone stepped through it. Asuna stepped through as well, landing in front of the usual boss room door. Heathcliff pushed the door open, and Asuna tensed. This was her first boss fight not being Kirito's partner, and she was a little nervous. As they entered the room, Asuna got a sense of familiarity. This boss room had a very similar design, Asuna knew she recognized it.

"Keep your guard up." Heathcliff shouting. "Prepare for anything." Asuna was about to retort when a blade swung out from the darkness, followed by a dark laugh.

"More players dare to challenge me? Fine, I shall crush you under my boot!" Asuna watched as a figure cloaked in midnight black armor stepped out from the darkness. Asuna knew she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. Strangely enough, the boss recognized her too. "Ah!" He shouted. "The Swordsman's backup! Die!" before Asuna had time to react, his blade swung at her full speed, and there was no time to get out of the way.

Until a blur of black threw itself between Asuna and the blade, throwing her down onto the ground. Asuna looked up in confusion to see two recognizable blades blocking the attack, carried by an even more recognizable face.

"You alright, Asuna?" Kirito called behind him as he stood slowly, pushing the King's blade back up.

"K-Kirito-kun..." Asuna managed. Kirito chuckled.

"I taught you better than to lose focus in an important fight, didn't I?" He asked. "Besides, why don't you take a better look at out boss up there?" Asuna looked at the boss in confusion, looking for whatever Kirito was pointing out to her. She found it when her eyes landed on his name.

"Resurrected Abyss King...?" Asuna asked, her eyes widening as her brain placed a memory to the name. She knew the name, this was the event boss that she and Kirito had gotten Twilight Defender and Elucidator from in the first place. "W-what's he doing here?! He's dead!"

"Well, obviously not." Kirito replied, pushing the boss back with incredible ease. "Everyone!" He called out. "back up! I got this."

"Are you crazy, Kirito?!" Klein shouted. "It's a floor boss, you can't just solo it!"

"I soloed Gleam Eyes, didn't I?" Kirito called back as he advanced on the boss. "Just leave it too me." Asuna watched in amazement as Kirito stood opposite the huge boss, who laughed.

"We meet again, Swordsman!" he shouted. "But this time I shall not fall!" Kirito didn't reply, he just raised his blades. The Abyss King swung again, but the attack was parried without any difficulty at all. While Asuna watched Kirito work, her eyes drifted up to his stats, and she gasped.

Level 150

When the hell had he had time for that?! The last time Asuna had seen him, he'd been level 138, not 150. Where had he been grinding? Asuna didn't have time to ask, as Kirito had started his dual wield combo, attacking the King without any mercy. He was hit, sure, but not to the point where Asuna felt she had to worry. _How is he so strong? _The King growled as he stepped back.

"I see you've got my blade, Swordsman." he growled. "How have you been enjoying it?"

"It works well enough." Kirito replied. "Looks much better on me, though." the king growled.

"I'm going to kill you." he hissed.

"I would love to see you try." Kirito dodged another swing and continued into another combo, and Asuna had still not gotten up off of her ass. She stood shakily as Kirito jumped up and brought both blades down on the King' head, taking out the rest of it's health. It exploded into a million different polygons, and Kirito quickly checked his drops as everyone else stood there in shock, Asuna included. Had that really just happened? Kirito had soloed another floor boss, this time without even trying all that much. Kirito sighed and made for the teleportation gate, and turned to look at everyone as he realized they weren't following him. "What?" he asked. "You never seen someone solo a boss before? let's go." Kirito's words seemed to snap everyone out of their trance, and they began to walk with him to the gate. Asuna listened in on everyone as they gossiped about Kirito.

"How did he...?"

"I've never seen someone solo a floor boss before..."

"Just how strong is he?"

"Was Asuna just holding him back?" That last one hurt Asuna's feeling, she wasn't going to lie. had she? Kirito had never defeated a boss so easily when he was with her, maybe she had been holding him back. Asuna sighed, feeling her stomach tighten.

"I really have to talk to him..."

* * *

Ostmont

Asuna had managed to slip away from Klein's floor clearing party easily enough, and she was grateful she had, because a certain person she had to talk to had as well. Asuna didn't know if Kirito was even still in the capital of the 83rd floor, but she had to look for him, she had to talk to him. Asuna didn't know if it would amount to apologizing or yelling,but she needed to try. Luckily enough for her, she found Kirito near the edge of the city, staring out at the open grassland. Asuna walked up behind him and coughed, causing him to jump and turn to her, eyes wide.

"Oh." He said. "It's just you, Asuna." Asuna smiled weakly.

"It's me." She said. Kirito didn't reply, and silence fell over them. Asuna grasped at straws for what to say, and decided to address the boss fight.

"You, uh." Asuna said uncertainly. "Sure did a number on that floor boss back there." Kirito nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'll be honest, he was kind of underwhelming." he replied, still not meeting her gaze. "Even for a floor boss, Gleam Eyes was harder."

"Well," Asuna said. "You are, y'know, level 150." Kirito chuckled weakly at Asuna's point.

"You saw that, huh?" He asked warily, and Asuna nodded. "I guess I did a shit ton of grinding, more than I realized. Last I checked it had only been seven levels."

"That's still a lot, Kirito-kun"

"Yeah." Silence befell them again, and Asuna wanted to punch herself for the fact that, even after everything she and Kirito had gone though together, she was at a loss of what to say to him.

"Soooo," Kirito said, leaning back and forth on his feet. "You, uh...Joined the Knights, huh?" Asuna jumped a bit at his question and looked down at her equipment, the signature of the Knights.

"Uh, yeah.' She confirmed with a weak smile. "Vice Commander. pretty cool, huh?" Kirito just looked away, and Asuna couldn't discern what he was really thinking about. Maybe she had upset him. Perhaps he'd wanted the position.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Pretty cool." Asuna sighed as he still didn't turn to meet her gaze, she felt like he was ignoring her. "I'd love to catch up, Asuna, but I have to go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere." Asuna frowned at him, the answer wasn't anything she didn't already know. He saw her frowning, and he chuckled. "Don't look at me like that, I'll be fine."

"That wasn't what I was worried about." Asuna replied as Kirito finally met her look, and she couldn't see anything else. He was like a locked box. he began to walk away, brushing past her as he did. There was nothing warm and comforting about his touch, however.

"See you later, Asuna." He mumbled, leaving.

"Bye..." Asuna said, trailing off as she gripping her hands together tightly. "...Partner."

* * *

Kirito sighed as he walked away from Asuna, his heart was heavy. Klein had lied, Asuna didn't care about him. He was willing to bet she'd joined the Knights at the first chance she got once they'd split up. Heathcliff, that bastard, had probably offered as soon as he'd heard. Kirito growled at the thought. Why had he bothered being so nice?

"No." He hissed to himself. "She's still a person, and I'm not going to be rude to her because she made the logical choice. She did what was best, maybe I should've too." Kirito thought back to the look she'd given him when she;d sought him out. She'd seemed rather upset by his coldness, but Kirito hadn't a clue what he wanted to say to her. Sorry and come back were a few things, but that would've made him seem pathetic. She had a position and people to look after now, she couldn't possibly have time for him.

"Damn it, what's wrong with me?!" Kirito hissed. "She's still my friend, isn't she? Why didn't I just apologize instead of saying nothing?!" Kirito sighed in defeat, he really had no answer for himself. All he knew was that Asuna had seemed to have moved on.

He had not.

**This chapter is terrible, I'm sorry. I really don't think it's all that good, but maybe you guys think otherwise, I don't know. Maybe we can still get fifty reviews? Leave one if you enjoyed! (Which is probably why we won't get any...)**


	27. Starcrossed Swords

**I'll never stop being amazed at the amount of reviews, it's incredible. Our story is currently the sixth, SIXTH, highest reviewed story in SAO. That's just...shit!**

**That aside, some of you guys have been pointing out that Kirito and Asuna are acting OOC, which means 'out of character' for those who don't know. My excuse is...**

**AU**

**seriously though, that's why. They developed differently in each others company, so OOC means nothing to me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

March 1st, 2025 78th floor, Open Plains

"More power in your swing!" Asuna shouted, watching as the players worked together to attack the mob. She was currently training a group of particularly good players on the 78th floor, and she wasn't really enjoying herself. As much as she loved yelling at squeamish players to attack the mobs, it was a hassle more often than not. Couple that with the fact that none of them felt confident enough to take charge of a situation should she give them a chance, and it was a little ridiculous. Asuna sighed as the ogre knocked the players back, and she drew Twilight Defender. Charging the ogre and running it through, she turned to her group as they watched her sheepishly. "Get back to Noredge, all of you." She hissed. "We'll try again in the morning, got it?" They all nodded and pulled out their teleport crystals, disappearing to the formerly trashed capital. Asuna stood solitary for a moment, the fresh ocean breeze blowing through her hair. She wondered where Kirito was right now, what he was doing. Maybe he was out there somewhere, grinding up even more levels without knowing how many he was breezing through. Asuna chuckled, she was thinking about it too much. "oh well, I may as well go to Noredge as well." Asuna pulled out her own crystal and teleported to the capital.

Noredge

Asuna had never really taken the time to go around the capital of this floor, only really a few times. It was unimpressive honestly, more like a small village. The majesty of the rest of the floor fixed that though, so Asuna was more than content with that. Asuna pushed her way through the crowds of NPC's milling around and found herself in the middle of the market district. The market was easily the most impressive part of town, with many shops selling various high rarity items. Asuna wasn't in need of any of those, so she really didn't focus on them Asuna pushed through the crowd again and froze. Seriously? Why was he here? Asuna could see him just up ahead, selling something to a vendor. Asuna didn't want him to see her, but she didn't want to be rude. She sighed, she may as well say hello . Asuna felt like lead as she approached him from the side, but he still hadn't looked up.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Asuna said as she reached him, causing him to jump. He seemed rather surprised by her presence, which made Asuna chuckle.

"A-Asuna, hey." He replied slowly. "What are you doing here?" Asuna shrugged, holding her hands behind her back.

"I was training a group of players from Heathcliff's floor program."

"What?" Asuna stared at Kirito curiously. Had he forgotten?

"Heathcliff's program." Asuna replied. "Remember? The one where he brought players up from lower floors for the clearing group?" Asuna watched as Kirito's face lit up as he remembered.

"Oh right!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I remember now! That's cool."

"Yeah." Silence befell them as Kirito finished off selling his items. "What about you?"

"Selling my loot." He replied. "Lis was being...Lis about it, so I decided to sell it here."

"Lis about it?"

"You know, how she complains I always take all of her money she gets from selling the clearing group weapons."

"Oh, yeah." Silence came again, and Asuna stared at the ground. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. Asuna had never fought with a friend before, was it usually this bad afterwards?

"Well," Kirito said, rubbing the back of his neck. "if you don't need anything, I got to go." Asuna didn't say anything, so Kirito pushed past her to leave. Asuna grabbed his arm as he did. "Asuna?" He asked. Asuna's mind drew a blank, but she had to say something.

"I could use your help with something" She said, the words coming to her, although she had to idea what she was saying. "if you're up to it, obviously."

"What is it?"

"The players I'm training are...rather incompetent sometimes. I could use your help training them."

"Well, I don't know." Asuna turned and gave Kirito her best puppy dog eyes, and he frowned at her. "Don't do that, you know I can't disagree with you when you do that."

"Please?" Asuna asked hopefully. If this was the extent of their interactions from now on, she could deal with that. Kirito sighed as he observed her.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning at six." Kirito thought about it for a second, before he shrugged.

"I won't promise you or anything." He replied. "But I'll see if I can make it. Where are you meeting them?"

"The middle of town." Kirito nodded and Asuna freed him from her grasp.

"I'll see what I can do. If I'm not there by, like, six thirty, leave without me." Asuna nodded and smiled, happy she could hope. Kirito waved to her as he walked away, and Asuna sighed as he disappeared. If there was one thing Asuna wished she could do again, it was how she handled the 80th floor boss argument she had with him. She'd exploded for no good reason, and now they could barely look each other in the eyes. It made her so upset to think about, that she'd ruined a great friendship for what? Being a vice commander and being alone? Asuna would give it up in a heartbeat of she could talk to Kirito again. She shook her head to clear it of her depressing thoughts, she had other things to focus on right now. She walked to the inn she was staying at during this little venture, and threw herself onto her bed and stared at the roof.

"Man..." She said aloud. "I really have to get myself together."

* * *

Asuna approached the center of Noredge the next morning, wondering if her former partner was going to be there. He had half an hour if he wasn't, and Asuna had a bad feeling he'd only said that to get her off of his chest. She saw her 'students' smile at her as she approached.

"Good morning, Asuna-sama!"Daiki called as she reached them. "Are we ready to go yet?" Asuna did not answer the man right away, opting to look around for Kirito. She must've been taking a while, because she could tell they were confused by her silence. "What are you looking for, Asuna-sama?"

"Nothing." Asuna excused. "Let's just wait for a little bit."

"Why?" Asuna turned to face Daiki, who paled under her glare.

"Because." She replied. "We're waiting for a little bit."

"Yes sir, er ma'am, er, Vice Commander, uhh..." Daiki chuckled weakly as Asuna watched him. "I'm just going to go sit down."

"Good idea." Asuna remained standing as the group all moved to sit and wait, only Asuna knowing for what. Kirito not being here only re-cemented the thought in Asuna's mind that he wasn't coming. Why should he? Asuna had made it sound like more of a chore than anything. She sighed as Kirito's time began to run out, it was almost 6:30. _I guess he's not coming... _"Alright." Asuna called to the group of players. "I'm done waiting, let's go..."

"Sorry I'm late!" Asuna whirled in surprise and was now face to face with Kirito, who as literally right behind her. "Did I miss anything important?" Asuna managed a chuckle through her surprise.

"No, nothing." She replied, gesturing towards the group who was currently looking at Kirito in awe. "I'm glad you decided to show up, I could really use you're help." Kirito nodded in understanding and looked at the players.

"You're right." He noted. "they look incompetent."

"Asuna-sama" Daiki managed. "Is that... Kirito the Black Swordsman?" Asuna tried not to be offended that they knew Kirito and not her, but it meant nothing anymore anyway.

"Yes." Asuna replied. "He's a friend. Because all of you can't seem to take charge and deal with anything, I called him in to help. That a problem?" Nobody said anything, and Kirito chuckled.

"They sure are scared of you." He said with a grin. "Understandably, though." Asuna turned to glare at him, causing him to flinch.

"Don't make me order you around, Kirito-kun."

* * *

Asuna had no idea where Kirito was leading them, but hopefully it was helpful.

"Alright." he said, turning to Asuna and the fifteen other players. "Up ahead is a group of ogres, four of them." Asuna peered past Kirito and spotted the mobs wandering across the open plains, and Kirito turned to point at them. "You're all going to convene an attack without Asuna and I, do it yourselves." Kirito stood next to Asuna as the players advanced, and Asuna turned to look at Kirito.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked. I always have to plan the attack for them, they can never do it themselves."

"Exactly the problem." Kirito replied, facing her. "If we let them do it themselves, then they can learn from their own mistakes, not yours."

"I'm not the one making the mistakes, it's them."

"Then they can plan it themselves, not using yours."

"You have an explanation for everything, don't you?"

"When it comes to you, yes." Asuna smiled slightly as she turned to watch as the approached they group of ogres and began their attack. Several of them began to attack with their maces and swords while other stayed back to support.

"They'd got drive." Asuna told Kirito. "I was told they jumped at the chance to join the clearing group, they'd been working towards it for a while."

"Just like Keita..." Asuna felt her chest tighten at the name, but remained silent. In a way, they were like Keita and the Black Cats, and that made Asuna feel strangely protective of them. She stayed back though, Kirito's point was right. They'd only learn if they did it on their own. Asuna watched as they took down the first of the ogres, the other three seemed rather upset by that. They swung their clubs and swatted the players back, and Asuna almost surged forward if not for Kirito holding her back. "On their own." he reminded her.

"Kirito-kun, they're..."

"Look." Asuna turned back and saw the players regroup and move on to the other ogres, systematically wiping out another two. The last one began to stomp around angrily, it's skin slowly turned red. Asuna paled.

"Kirito-kun, it's a berserker!" She shouted, but Kirito had already drawn his swords and ran ahead, so Asuna followed suit. Together they ran towards the ogre and pushed the others out of the way, attacking the red ogre themselves. Kirito, being the high level that he was, was able to take out the mob easily, with Asuna really only helping. As soon as the berserker exploded, Asuna was faced with several very angry players.

"What the hell!" Daiki shouted. "We had that, why did you two jump in?!"

"No, you didn't." Asuna turned to find Kirito, as he was the one who responded.

"Huh?" Daiki asked, anger dying away.

"Berserkers are very high leveled ogres" Kirito replied, turning to face them. "They on,y spawn at level 130 and up, which would be Asuna and I's fault. If we'd have let you take it on by yourselves, five of you would be dead, at least." Asuna nodded in agreement to the fact, and the group seemed to agree with that. "Now, let's continue on. If there are anymore of those, just leave them to us." Kirito began to walk away, and Asuna followed him, just like she normally did. They continued all throughout the day, taking out as many ogres as Kirito spotted. It was a long day to say the least, but Asuna had a lot more fun then she thought she would. Could it be because she was with Kirito, instead of being alone? Probably, his presence was very calming, it always had been. As they took out a group of six, Kirito sighed and stretched. "I think we're good for the day." He said. "Let's go back." Asuna pulled out her crystal and they returned to Noredge, and Asuna turned to the players.

"Good job today, guys" Se said, but none of them seemed all that excited. "Take tomorrow off, we'll go again the day after." Everyone nodded weakly and dispersed, leaving Asuna and Kirito alone. Kirito crossed his arms.

"What a depressing bunch" He muttered. "you'd think we did all of the work or something." Asuna chuckled.

"Well, you did tell them straight up they weren't good enough." Asuna looked down as a message popped up on her screen , and she opened is curiously.

"Who's it from?" Kirito asked, sounding intrigued.

"Heathcliff" Asuna replied, closing her menu. "He wants to know how my little entourage is doing. He's waiting for me, so I have to go." Kirito nodded slowly, and shrugged

"Alright," he said slowly. "I guess I'll... see you later?" He more asked instead of telling her, but Asuna smiled regardless.

"Yeah, definitely." Kirito smiled and held out his hand, presumably for Asuna to shake. Although it was a little weird doing so, Asuna took his hand and shook it, and both held on a little longer than was necessary. Kirito coughed awkwardly, and Asuna retracted her hand and pulled out her teleport crystal. "Teleport to Redbank!" And with that, she disappeared with Kirito watching, smiling at her.

* * *

Kirito sighed as Asuna disappeared, leaving him by himself. He had to admit, being out all day with her at his side like old times felt good.

"Old times" he said with a snort of derision. "Like it was years ago...even though it feels that long..." Kirito walked through the city silently, pondering his afternoon. He wandered towards a restaurant to get something to eat when he saw Asuna's training group sitting at the back, conversing quietly. Kirito wasn't one for joining people to eat, but he paused momentarily when he heard them utter Asuna's name. Kirito hid behind the counter as he listened in to their conversation.

"That was ridiculous." he heard one mutter angrily. "They were babying us, you guys know that!"

"We were all there, Daiki, we all saw it." A girl muttered, sighing. "They didn't think we could do it."

"Which is insane! What's the point of training us up here if they're going to take all of the hardest mobs for us?!" Another person rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Daiki, you're so stupid." he said. "You heard Kirito-sama, that mob was too high leveled for us to deal with without losing some people."

"And?"

"They were doing the logical thing, not just letting us do it ourselves."

"Whatever." Kirito watched as the players fumed, chuckling to himself. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but they all seemed so offended. The few players that didn't seem that angry about what had happened left, and the Daiki guy smiled. "Good, the others are gone. Shall we go now?" Another laughed at the question.

"Yeah.' he agreed. "Let's show Asuna-sama that we're perfectly capable." Kirito ducked as they got up to walk past him, and he followed them outside. They seemed to be heading no where in particular, and Kirito watched as they pulled out teleport crystals, and they disappeared. Kirito stared ahead for a little, before he realized this was a problem.

"If they're trying to prove something, it's most likely dangerous. " he reasoned aloud, thinking as hard as he could. "I didn't hear where they were going though... shit" Kirito dug through his inventory as fast as he could, pulling out a teleport crystal. "Teleport to Redbank!"

* * *

Asuna stepped into Heathcliff's office, and waited as he finished writing his message, before looking up at her.

"Asuna." he greeted. "I trust the program has been progressing well?" Asuna shrugged.

"About as well as you'd expect, Heathcliff-san" She replied. "Sometimes it's a little difficult, but I manage." Heathcliff nodded in understanding.

"I see." he replied. "Have you lost any of them, or are they capable?"

"We haven't lost anyone." She replied. "We've had a few close calls, but no one has died yet." Heathcliff nodded as someone knocked on the door.

"Heathcliff-san, The bea..." The man was interrupted as the door burst open, Kirito appearing in the office.

"Heathcliff." Kirito greeted, turning to Asuna. "Asuna, you need to come with me."

"Why?" Asuna asked, and Kirito grabbed her arm roughly in response.

"No time." he replied, beginning to drag her away. "Important. I need you, come on." Asuna was losing her patience as he dragged her.

"Kirito-kun, what the...stop! Tell me what's going on!" Asuna ripped her arm free and stared at him, waiting for an explanation. He sighed.

"Your students went somewhere." he said. "I don't know where, but it's somewhere dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them talking about it. They were mad at us for taking on all those berserkers, and they wanted to prove to you they could handle themselves. I don't know where they went or if they're stupid enough to try and clear a dungeon or something, but..." Asuna paled at the thought.

"Those idiots..." She said angrily, turning to Heathcliff, who looked very confused. "I apologize Heathcliff-san, I have to..."

"No need to apologize, Asuna." he replied, leaning back. "If you must, go and save them. We can talk about their progress when you return." Asuna nodded appreciatively and grabbed Kirito's arm and dragged him out, causing him to make several confused sounds.

"Asuna, hey!" he shouted, managing to keep pace with her. "Where are we going? Do you know where they are?"

"Yes" Asuna replied slowly. "We found a dungeon a few days ago, one that hadn't been cleared due to the very little amount of time it took us to clear the 78th floor. It practically reeked of trouble, and I told them not to go in there for safety reasons. I'm willing to bet that's where they are."

"Damn..." Kirito muttered as they reached the teleportation gate. Asuna turned and offered Kirito her hand, and watched as he thought about it before grabbing her hand.

"Teleport to Noredge!" She shouted.

* * *

"Is this it?" Asuna nodded at Kirito's question, turning back to look at the dungeon. It was just a cave, but there were a lot of skulls littered around the entrance, and some had a lot of blood on them. "I see what you mean, this place does look like a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, they should be here." She replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kirito walked into the cave, and Asuna followed behind him. the first opening in the cave told Asuna she had been correct, no ogres were inside. Asuna knew enough about SAO's dungeons to know that opening's like this meant mobs, and none were present. "They've definitely been here, question is if they survived.

"Yeah." Asuna murmured quietly, walking down the next hallway. they still ran into no mobs, which quelled Asuna's fear somewhat. Maybe they'd managed just fine. on the other hand, maybe they hadn't. "I hoe they're okay, I won't be able to forgive myself if they aren't..."

"Don't play that game with yourself, Asuna." Kirito said. "We did once, that was enough." Asuna flinched at the reference, but she knew Kirito was right. She wasn't to blame for this. She knew she was still going to do it anyway. Asuna was about to say something when she heard swords clanging up ahead and shouts of combat, followed by ogres roaring in defiance. "They're still in here." Kirito said, causing Asuna to break into a sprint. "Asuna, wait up!" Asuna rounded the corner, and her eyes widened. The group, or what was left of it, was cowering in the corner, a huge ogre towering over them. Asuna had never seen that class before, and she quickly read it's name:Ogre behemoth.

"Woah." Asuna muttered. "Look at that thing." She heard Kirito appear behind her and he whistled.

"Damn." he said. "That is one huge ogre." Kirito walked into the opening, and Asuna followed close behind him. The group took notice of them and began to cheer.

"It's Kirito-sama and Asuna-sama! They're here to save us!"

"Save us, Asuna-sama!" The ogre turned, immediately ready to attack Kirito and Asuna. It brought it's huge club down towards them, but neither Asuna or Kirito flinched. It's club landed between them, and Kirito sighed.

"What a big problem, huh Asuna?" he asked. Asuna had not felt so comfortable in his presence since they split up.

"That's an overstatement, Kirito-kun" She replied. "It won't be a problem soon." The ogre swung again, this time both of them dodged. Asuna sped towards it and stabbed at it's ankles, causing it to roar angrily. Asuna backed up as it swung at her, and Kirito charged in, hacking at it's arms and club, destroying the weapon almost instantly. Kirito began to work on it's midsection as Asuna flipped over it's head, attacking it's back. it turned and swung it's beefy arm at Asuna, who flew back into the wall.

"Asuna!" She heard Kirito call in a worried tone.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back, rejoining the fight. The ogre's movement began to slow as Kirito and Asuna worked away at it's health, before Asuna saw it glow red. "Look out, Kirito-kun! It's a..." Asuna didn't get to finish her sentence as the Ogre Behemoth grew into it's berserker form, twice as large as it had been before. Asuna managed to dodge it's now speedy attack, Kirito did not. He flew back and hit the wall as well, growling as he came back out.

"Well well." He said as he returned to Asuna's side. "Look who decided to become a mild threat."

"Mild is putting it nicely." She replied, and both of them charged again. Asuna to it's head, Kirito it's legs. The ogre roared and flung Kirito across the room with one kick, and Asuna with one forceful headbutt. Asuna picked herself up and looked at her health. Around half, a quick look at Kirito and he was no better off. Kirito appeared next to her and helped her stand up straight.

"This thing is a Behemoth Berserker" Kirito told her as he raised his swords. "This thing is level 175, even higher than me." Asuna knew that was saying something, Kirito had been grinding like nobodies business. "I think we'll have to try that, Asuna." Asuna turned to stare at him in bewilderment.

"That?" She asked. "Are you sure? We haven't even..."

"I know it's risky, even for us." he replied quickly. "But there's no other way." Asuna thought it over for a moment and nodded, raising Twilight Defender. She and Kirito stood back to back as they raised their pair of swords, and both glowed in the dim light of the dungeon.

"Starcrossed Swords!" They both shouted, causing the blades to glow their respective colors: Elucidator in black, Twilight Defender in gold. Asuna and Kirito had discovered their blades had a combo unique to them before they'd split up. They'd never tried it in combat, but it was now or never. They charged together, Twilight Defender raising Kirito's speed skill to be on par with Asuna's. They attacked in unison, Elucidator and Twilight Defender matching each other's residual effects. They moved at such an amazing speed coupled with amazing strength that the ogre couldn't keep up. Asuna could just barely see it's health dropping faster than boars on the first floor, and she grinned. Both she and Kirito moved back and crossed their blades, the end of the combo. They charged forward one final time, the blades still crossed, and pushed them right through the ogre, cleaving it in two. It exploded into a million polygons as Kirito and Asuna stood tall, and Asuna heard her students cheering.

"That was amazing!"

"You guys are incredible!" Asuna's glared quickly silenced them, and Asuna felt the adrenaline die and her anger return.

"What is the matter with you guys?!" Asuna hissed, glaring at them all as they lowered their gaze. "I told you specifically not to come here, and you did anyway! I...how many died?" Asuna watched as they all looked around.

"Daiki." Someone in the back reported. "A few others. Asuna-sama, we're sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Asuna whispered, staring at the ground. "It doesn't even begin to cut it. You've all messed up so badly, I don't even..." Asuna was about to tear them a new one when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Asuna..." Kirito said quietly. Asuna took a deep breath.

"All of you get back to Noredge." She hissed. "I'll deal with you later. Go!" Everyone panicked and left as fast as they could, leaving Asuna and Kirito alone.

"Damn." Kirito said. "We weren't fast enough."

"Right." Asuna muttered. "Not fast enough." Silence fell between them and Kirito coughed.

"I.. suppose you'd better report to Heathcliff now?"

* * *

Asuna inhaled the sweet ocean air of the 80th floor as she stepped out into the open, having just completed reporting back to Heathcliff. He'd told her she wasn't to blame, but it didn't help. Asuna knew this was going to sit on her conscious for a long time.

"How'd it go?" Asuna jumped a bit and looked to her side, Kirito leaned up against the wall.

"F-fine." She replied, off put by his presence. "He said it wasn't my fault, but...:

"Yeah." Kirito agreed, looking down. "Doesn't help, does it?"

"No." Their silences were punctuated by the breeze rolling through Redbank, and Asuna sighed. "You felt it to, didn't you?" She asked slowly, looking out at the rolling water.

"Felt what?" Kirito asked.

"What happened fighting that behemoth." Asuna replied, turning to face him. "it was...just like old times. We didn't have to talk, or anything." Kirito smiled bemusedly and nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He pushed himself off of the wall and walked to stand beside her, facing the opposite way. "I gotta go." he said, and Asuna did her best not to look crestfallen. "I told Klein I'd help him grind his guild, so..."

"Well..." Asuna replied. "I understand, you'd better go."

"Yeah." Asuna did her best to not latch onto him as he stayed stationary for a moment or two longer than he had to. He finally sighed ad walked away, leaving Asuna by herself. Asuna took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Man, we have problems." She hissed. "We really have to sort this shit out."

**yes you do, Asuna. Yes you do. Anyways, I hope you guys appreciate the longer chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Let's get, hm... 60? Can we get 60? See ya!**


	28. Tricked

**I wasn't going to post today, but I didn't have anything better to do, so...I'm here! Also, counting today's chapter, I foresee SAO lasting...maybe ten chapters or so? Left? I don't know, we'll see. Enjoy!**

March 8th, 2025 50th floor Algade

Asuna didn't bother getting up, she just stared at her roof. She didn't feel particularly good today, she didn't know why. She didn't have the sickness effect, so it wasn't that. She just didn't want to get out of bed. Sighing as she sat up slowly, she stared at the opposite wall, wondering if he was over there. She knew for a fact that he wasn't, but sometimes she liked to hope. Slowly turning and allowing her feet to touch the ground, Asuna rested her head on her hands as she stared at the ground. Asuna stood up and dragged her feet into he kitchen, where she made herself some tea and sat down at the table. She hadn't bothered equipping any clothes, so she just sat there in her nightgown, deep in thought. Asuna had no idea what she was to do today, she'd probably have to go see Heathcliff about it. She stared at the empty seat across from her and sighed unhappily.

"I wonder where he is right about now..." She wondered aloud. "I wonder if he misses me too..." Asuna shook her head to clear the thought, she didn't have time to dwell on it. Quickly grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, Asuna equipped her armor and walked out into the city, eating her breakfast quietly. "Maybe I'll go and see Lis today." She said. "I haven't talked to her for a while...yeah, I'll do that." Making up her mind, Asuna walked to the teleportation gate and took a deep breath. "Teleport to Redbank." She spoke, and she felt her feet leave the ground.

Redbank

Asuna stood outside the blacksmith shop warily, now fully aware she hadn't spoken to Lis since or about Kirito and her splitting up. Asuna had a bad feeling the blacksmith would reprimand her for that, but she knew she deserved it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of Lis and Klein speaking in low tones.

"I'm just saying," Asuna heard Klein say lowly. "It'd be a great way to get them to talk..." Lis's eyes widened when she spotted Asuna standing behind Klein, and pushed the redhead over as she ran to greet her.

"Hey Asuna!" The pinkette said happily, smiling at Asuna. "How have you been?" Asuna couldn't help but smile back at Lis, she was too peppy.

"I'm good." She replied, smiling down at Klein. "Hello, Klein-san."

"Hey, Asuna" the guild leader replied, not bothering to stand up again. "I'm alright, thanks for asking." Lis huffed and crossed her arms.

"Walk it off, you big baby." She said, and Klein glared at her.

"Anyway." Asuna said, holding to break up the tension between the two of them. "What were you two talking about before I walked in?" Asuna raised an eyebrow as both of them began to panic.

"N-nothing!" Lis replied, waving Asuna off. "Small talk, that's all!"

"Yep, totally!" Klein replied. "Nothing important, I swear."

"...Right..." Asuna replied slowly, staring at the two of them closely. Truthfully she was looking for any loose screws. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing, Lis."

"I'm fine, Asuna." Lisbeth replied, placing her hands on her hips. "But are you?" Asuna stared at the blacksmith in confusion.

"Yes, I'm fine...?" Asuna replied.

"Even though you and Kirito broke up?" Asuna rolled her eyes at her friends question.

"First of all, Lis, " Asuna replied. "We did not break up, for we were never a couple. Second of all, we're on speaking terms, so why would I care?"

"Because you love him." Asuna glared at Lisbeth, who snickered at her joke. Klein smiled as he began to walk towards the door.

"Well, you ladies probably have stuff to talk about." Asuna noticed he looked more at Lisbeth than her. She had to idea why though. "So I'll leave you to it. Later!"

"Bye" Asuna replied as Klein left, leaving her and Lisbeth alone. Lisbeth smiled at Asuna.

"Well, I have an interesting idea" Lis said with a wink, immediately putting Asuna on edge. She wasn't a fan of Lis's ideas, they more often than not involved embarrassing whoever was in on the idea with her.

"What is it?" Asuna asked warily, preparing to bolt out the door. Lisbeth smiled even wider.

"Seeing as you and Kirito broke up...split up, whatever, "Lis corrected as Asuna glared at her. "And I'm super busy right now, how about you and I go to dinner tonight? Girl time!" Asuna raised an eyebrow at Lisbeth, unsure of what to do.

"You and me?" Asuna asked. "Just us? No embarrassing me or anything?" Lis backed up with a hurt expression on her face, clutching her chest.

"Asuna!" She exclaimed. "I am hurt! Is that how you think of me?!"

"Yes, how else would I think of you?" Lis made a face as she hummed, deep in thought.

"Hmm, yeah you're right." She replied. "It's how I imagined you would. Anyway, what do you think?" Asuna placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it. On one hand, she had come down here to catch up with Lisbeth, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Then again, she had the sneaking suspicion Lis was up to something.

"Yeah, why not?" Asuna replied with a grin. "Where shall we do this?" Lis shrugged.

"How about..." She trailed off, deep in thought. "Uhhhhh..."

"You don't know, do you?' Asuna asked, smirking at the pinkette, who chuckled sheepishly. "Alright, we can meet at Algade, there's a nice place there near Agil's shop. Here, I'll mark it for you." Asuna went in depth to give Lisbeth directions, and the pinkette smiled.

"Good." Lis said happily, ushering Asuna out of the shop. "Now get out of here, I've wasted enough time for crafting weapons by talking to Klein. Shoo, shoo!" Asuna laughed as the blacksmith pushed her out. "Meet me there at seven, got it?"

"Yes!" Asuna laughed at her expression. Lisbeth slammed the door to her shop shut and Asuna stood there for a moment, smiling to herself. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this."

* * *

77th floor

Kirito was in his tree, as per usual. Where else would he be? As much as he missed her, not being Asuna's partner certainly gave him a lot of free time. He sighed as his HUD alerted him that he had a message. If he had anyone to bet with, he was willing to bet is was either Klein or Lisbeth. Heathcliff was an option as well, but he was only once and a while.

Surely it wasn't her.

Kirito opened the message and smiled as he realized it was Klein. He frowned when Klein basically demanded he come to Awyne to speak with him. Kirito didn't have to, but he felt obliged since he'd broken down in Klein's presence. He really didn't have any good reason to avoid the redhead, so Kirito stood slowly and stretched. Pulling out a teleport crystal and teleporting to Awyne, Kirito looked around for the guild leader, not seeing him in the immediate area. Kirito took a short walk through the city before he spotted Klein leaning against the railing of the city.

"Klein." Kirito called out, causing the guild leader to jump a little.

"Kirito!" he shouted happily. "Man, don't scare me like that, I didn't even hear you coming up behind me."

"Obviously not, you're as dense as these trees." Klein laughed and wrapped an arm around Kirito's shoulders, steering him into the city.

"You know, Kirito," Klein said, poking him in the chest. "You really ought to get out more."

"I'm out" Kirito replied, gesturing towards the city. "I'm always out." Klein rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He said flatly. "All you do it sit up at the top of that tree and skulk all day."

"So?" Klein face palmed at Kirito's question.

"So...So..." Klein seemed to be struggling to find something to say. "So, just get out and do something! was Asuna your only link to social interaction?" Kirito involuntarily flinched at the jab, and Klein frowned. "Sorry, didn't think that through."

"Yeah, whatever." Kirito said, going silent. Truthfully, he knew Klein as right. Ever since he'd become a solo player, he'd pushed everyone away. Had she been his social lifeline? he didn't want to think so.

"You know what?" Klein asked. "Tonight, you and I are gonna have a good time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Kirito watched as Klein quickly read through a message, smiling to himself. Kirito wondered in the back of his head what the message had been about. "How about you meet me at that restaurant near Agil's shop in Algade?" The mere memory of that city made Kirito's chest tighten. He'd gone to that restaurant with Asuna once, it had been a good time.

"I suppose I can do that..." Kirito said quietly, thinking about how he'd react going back to the capital he used to live in. Klein laughed and slapped him on the back.

"See? I knew you could do it." he said cheekily. Kirito rolled his eyes and freed himself from the iron grip Klein had on him.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Kirito asked warily, causing Klein to jump a bit. "I mean, it can't be a coincidence you picked Algade..."

"You're going paranoid, eh Kirito?" Klein asked with a strange laugh. "Why would I be trying to trick you? I can't ask a friend to relax and enjoy himself without getting interrogated?"

"I wasn't interrogating anyone, Klein" Klein made a face.

"You damn well know what I mean. Kirito." he said. "I'm just trying to help you out. If you're going to be a dick about it..."

"Calm down Klein" Kirito said with a small laugh. "I was just kidding. What time should I show up? or are you as punctual as a teenage girl?" Kirito smiled as his insult made Klein glare at him, but he shrugged.

"Seven, if you're not to busy being emo at the top of a tree." Kirito glared back at Klein, who laughed and wrapped him in another iron grip. "I'm just messing with you, man! You got to lighten up!" Kirito couldn't help but chuckle a bit, Klein's attitude was infectious. "I'll see you there man, I gotta go deal with my guild. You know how they get."

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you at seven." Klein smiled as he walked away from Kirito, leaving him at the edge of Awyne, just Kirito and his thoughts. "Algade..." Kirito said aloud. "Can I handle being there? She may even be home..." Kirito wondered what had caused him and Asuna to drift so much. One tiny fight and the next thing he knew he couldn't talk to her. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

* * *

It was seven, and Asuna couldn't lie, she was a bit excited. Some girl time with Lis was certainly what she could use to relax. She was dressed in her usual casual wear, the blue shirt and shorts. Asuna smiled as she left the house and began the walk to the restaurant. She wondered if Lis was already there, but she doubted it. The girl had been absolutely swamped by the clearing group's orders for custom weapons. Lis had talked about it so fondly, and Asuna knew she enjoyed her work, but Asuna knew she could never do that much work. Lisbeth had told her a story about how she's done an order for 100 swords in an afternoon, although Asuna felt like the pinkette had lied to her. Asuna was shaken from her thoughts when she reached her destination, and entered the lobby. She was approached by an NPC, who smiled at her.

"Are you Asuna?" he asked, and Asuna nodded in confirmation. "Please, follow me! Your friend is already waiting for you this way!" Asuna followed after the waiter, wondering how on earth Lis had gotten there before her. had Lis left early just to beat her here? Asuna found it unlikely. Asuna soon found out why, as she reached the booth the waiter was leading her too. Asuna wasn't a genius, but she was sure that man wasn't Lisbeth.

"K-Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked weakly, taking a step back. Kirito looked up in confusion, his head having been resting on his arms. he paled when he saw her.

"A-Asuna?" he asked weakly as the waiter walked away. "W-what are you doing here?" Asuna noted he was dressed casually as well, so he must've been here to eat. Asuna hadn't made a move to sit, she just stood in here slightly taken aback stance.

"Lis invited me to dinner" She replied quietly, watching as Kirito made a confused sound. "What's the matter?"

"Klein invited me." he replied. "What the hell's going on?" Klein. Lisbeth. Asuna put the pieces of the puzzle together, and she growled. "What's wrong, Asuna?"

"They set us up" Asuna replied angrily, crossing her arms. "Klein was talking to Lis when I went to visit her this morning, but they avoided telling me what." Kirito nodded in understanding and sighed.

"Klein checked a message while he was talking to me." he said slowly, staring down at the table. "I assume now it was Lis telling him where to tell me to go." Asuna nodded, that was most likely the case. Both she and Kirito remained silent before he chuckled. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, smiling at her. "Sit down and let's eat. I'd hate to waste Klein's money that he spent setting this up for us." Asuna smiled at the thought of a payed tab.

"Agreed." Asuna said, sitting down across from him, a menu materializing in her hands. Ordering every expensive dish to piss Klein off, she smiled as she looked up at Kirito, who was already done.

"So," Kirito said, sarcastically leaning forward to look interested. "How's being the Vice Commander of the Knights treating you?" He asked with false enthusiasm, at least Asuna assumed it was. She chuckled and traced circles on the table.

"Tiring." She replied, leaning forward to rest on her arms. "It really take a lot out of me."

"I can imagine." Kirito replied, leaning back and grinning. "Getting up early in the morning, taking charge of a group of noobs, ugh... I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I" Asuna replied. "Especially after that time I needed your help."

"Yeah." Asuna was worried that the end of that sentence would end the conversation, so she sat up a little.

"So, what about you?" Asuna asked, smiling brightly. Kirito just looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean..." Asuna said, making a series of hand motions. "Sir Grinds-a-lot over here, showing up as a level 150 and soloing a floor boss, I mean...impressive." Kirito snickered.

"I work out." he replied with a grin, causing Asuna to laugh. "Seriously though, when I told you I'd lost track of my leveling, I wasn't kidding."

"I know." Asuna replied. "I know when you're kidding. Quite honestly I don't know how you can be so distracted you don't even notice the levels going up."

"Well..." Asuna noticed how Kirito just trailed off, and she felt guilty when she realized what he was referring to.

"Oh..." She said quietly. "Right..." Kirito managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it." he said with a grin. "e're both still alive, so there's nothing to worry about."

"You sure look on the bright side a lot more now." Asuna said wistfully. "Where was that Kirito-kun when I was your partner?"

"I was there." he replied, smirking at her. "I was just dealing with you most of the time, you couldn't see it." Asuna chuckled.

"Right, my bad."

* * *

Asuna slammed her fist down on the table as she laughed. She wasn't sure she'd ever laughed so hard in her life, and that was saying something.

"Honest to God!" Kirito replied, trying to keep a straight face. "I swear that is exactly what he told me!"

"There is no way Klein-san is that dumb..." Asuna managed, doing her best to calm down. A quick look around the restaurant told Asuna they were the only ones left. "Hey, Kirito-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We're the only people still here." Asuna watched as Kirito looked around curiously, laughing as he did.

"We probably scared everyone out we were talking so loud." he joked, and Asuna smiled.

"I have noobies to train early tomorrow, so I probably should go..." Asuna said slowly, watching as Kirito frowned. "Although we haven't been on the best of terms lately Kirito-kun, I had fun."

"As did I" He replied, standing up. "Come on, I walk you home." Asuna smirked at him as she attempted to ignore the heat that rushed to her face.

"Walk me home?" Asuna asked slyly, causing Kirito to redden as well. "What do you mean by that, Kirito-kun?"

"N-nothing!" Kirito replied. "it was just nice hanging out with you, so...you know what? Forget I said anything." Asuna laughed as she dragged Kirito out of his seat.

"I'm just teasing you, God. I see you haven't gotten any better at that." Kirito rolled his eyes as they walked through the streets, devoid of any life besides them.

"Of course I haven't, I've avoided it for months."

"Yeah, I know." Asuna and Kirito were both silent as they reached home, but it wasn't the awkward silence that had plagued them both since the split. Just, quiet. Asuna walked up the steps to the house and turned to find Kirito standing at the bottom, staring up at her. "Well, good night." Asuna said slowly, watching as Kirito rubbed the back of his head.

"G'night." he replied, and Asuna sighed as she stepped into the house, throwing a wave over her shoulder for Kirito. Sighing in contentment as she walked to her room, replaying the nights events in her head. She and Kirito had actually spoken for three hours without any prolonged silence, a record for them since the split. Asuna undressed slowly, equipping her nightgown as she turned the lights off. Asuna turned back to her menu and stared at it curiously.

"What is that?" Asuna asked curiously, pressing the item. It spawned into her hand, and Asuna squeaked.

The flower.

The stupid flower.

Asuna stared at it in shock, she had been completely unaware she even still had it. This was the flower that Kirito had given her the day they split up. That day seemed so long ago, but Asuna remembered it perfectly.

_"Why do you have a flower?"_

_"For you, stupid"_

Asuna replayed the simple exchange a few times as she stared down at the flower unsure of what to do. _We were partners, supposedly until the end...the end... _Asuna looked out of the window in her room out into the street, but Kirito was no where to be seen.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Asuna quickly reequipped her clothes and sprinted out into the street, tears stinging her eyes. "I have to find him, and make this right...Please still be in the city!"

* * *

Kirito stared down at the ground as he walked, replaying the night in his mind. he was happy he'd gotten the chance the talk with Asuna, even if both were so incompetent they had their friends set it up against both participating parties will. Looking back Kirito would have to tear Klein a new one for this, he'd lied right to Kirito's face about it being a trick.

"Bastard..." Kirito mumbled, smiling as he kicked a small pebble down the street. "Still, it was nice to talk to her like old times..."

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito froze in place at the voice. First of all, why was she chasing him? Second of all, why did she sound so desperate? Kirito turned just in time to be wrapped into the most constrictive hug he'd ever gotten, and Asuna tried to squeeze the life from him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean those things I told you, I was just mad..."

"Asuna, what the..."

"I'm sorry I didn't try and make this right sooner, I was just being difficult! Then Heathcliff invited me to be the Vice Commander and I couldn't just leave..."

"Asuna..."

"Then on top of all of that, we couldn't stop running into each other! I'm really sorry I said those things, and for everything I did before, please, I'm so sor..."

"Asuna what the hell are you talking about?" Kirito was doing his best to comfort her, but he had no idea what was wrong. Asuna sniffled into his coat and looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"I'm apologizing for what I said during the 80th floor boss fight." She said slowly. "I was a fool to split up from you..." Kirito smiled weakly as she pressed her head against his shoulder, rubbing a small circle on her back. "I wanted to apologize the moment I got home, but I was being so thick about it, I didn't..."

"For the record, I'm sorry too." Kirito said warily. "I kind of went off on you afterwards, and I didn't mean that either."

"I know." Kirito could hear Asuna open her menu, and Kirito saw his menu open up. A friend request.

"Asuna...?" He asked carefully, and she parted from the hug to smile at him.

"Don't you remember out pact?" She asked with a teary smile. "We'll fight for all of those who can't..." Asuna held her hand out in front of her, and Kirito grinned widely as he clasped it.

"And for all those who died trying." he finished. "Partners, until the end." Asuna nodded, her smile even wider than before.

"Until the end."

**Boom haha! I bet you guys were really wondering what significance that flower would have, huh? There's only like fifteen floors left, so I got them back together. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	29. Together Again

**I'm going to say it right now, you guys can probably skip this chapter. Literally nothing really interesting, fluffy, or plot enhancing happens, it's just really cementing the fact that they're partners again. Enjoy!**

March 9th, 2025 50th floor Algade

Kirito stared up at the roof in confusion. Where was he? He couldn't recall.

"Kirito-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Kirito smiled like a complete idiot. Now he remembered where he was, he was at home. In his bed. In the house he shared with her. he recalled the night before in which to two of them had finally apologized to each other over the things they said to each other. Asuna had demanded he move back in, and Kirito was more than happy to comply. After all sleeping in a tree often gave him a very stiff back. Kirito sat up slowly and looked around, unsure of what he was going to say. Although they had made up and had actually talked for a long time the night before, Kirito was still a little nervous. Deciding to swallow his nervousness and walk out into the kitchen, Kirito peaked around the corner to find Asuna still in the kitchen, cooking. She cast a glance over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of him. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning," Kirito replied quietly, walking in and talking his old seat. He felt the need to be saying something, but he didn't know what. Asuna didn't say anything else, and Kirito just sat there and played with his hands.

"So," he finally said. "We're friends again?" it seemed like a stupid question, and Asuna laughed to confirm so.

"I would think so" She replied, turning to smile at him. "Or is there something you need to get off of your chest first?"

"Nope." Kirito replied, immediatedly thinking of his breakdown in front of Klein a while ago. "Not a thing."

"Well, alright then." She brought him a plate and set in down in front of him, causing him to drool.

"If there's one thing I missed while we were separated," Kirito said, picking up his fork enthusiastically, "it was definitely your cooking." Kirito proceeded to stuff his face, and looked up at Asuna curiously, as she did not.

"Really?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. "Just the cooking?" Luckily Kirito was smart enough to see what she was getting at, and he chuckled.

"You know what I meant." he replied. "Of course I missed you too, that's a given." Asuna brightened at his words and started to eat as well, and Kirito was happy that for once, he had said the right thing. Usually he tried to explain himself and all he succeeded in doing was annoying her. Either way, Kirito felt much more comfortable then he had when he'd woken up. "So," He asked. "What's on the agenda for today?" Asuna made a face and looked down.

"Well," She said. "I'll have to talk to Heathcliff-san about... this."

"This?" Kirito asked, confused. Asuna pointed to him and then to her.

"About us, really." She clarified. "Are we partners again?" Kirito frowned at the question, he had assumed they were. But now that he thought about it, Asuna did have a rather high ranking position in a guild, one that Kirito wasn't keen on joining.

"I mean..." Kirito said, "I kind of assumed we were. Is that a problem?" Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know honestly." She said slowly. "I don't know what Heathcliff-san is going to say, though." Kirito nodded slowly and stared at the empty plate in front of him. "I did tell him I wouldn't swear into the Knights, that I could leave when I wanted, so..."

"Then just tell him you're leaving." Kirito replied. "How hard can it be?"

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Kirito smiled at the thought. We. There hadn't been a we in a while, he was happy there was again.

"Yes we will."

* * *

Redbank

Kirito knew something was off as soon as they reached Redbank, and he could see Lisbeth and Klein waiting a little bit away from the teleportation gate, backs facing them. Kirito poked Asuna and pointed them out.

"Ugh, really?" Asuna demanded. "I don't believe them. First they set us up, and now they're waiting to see if it worked?" Kirito smiled devilishly.

"Want to play a little prank on them?" Kirito asked with a smirk, and Asuna stared at him in confusion.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Just follow my lead." Asuna nodded and Kirito cleared his throat, pushing Asuna away from him. "Get away from me, Asuna! We're not close, just leave me alone!" Kirito saw Lis and Klein turn at his voice, and Asuna did her best not to giggle, and growl instead.

"Oh, stop acting like you're so high and mighty, Kirito!" She shouted back angrily. "You're the one who's stalking me wherever I go!"

"I don't do that, why would I want to know what such a noob is doing?!"

"Because you can't get over the fact that people like me more than you!" Kirito laughed, partially because he could see Lis and Klein staring at them wide eyed.

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "I'm sorry I don't have the looks or the charms to make every male player in the damn game do whatever I want." Asuna made a disgusted face at him, but Kirito could tell she was doing her absolute best not to laugh.

"I cannot believe," Asuna began. "That I spent two years dealing with your shit, absolutely ridiculous." Asuna proceeded to storm away, and Kirito watched her go with his arms crossed. As soon as she was gone, Kirito was approached by Klein and Lis.

"H-hey, Kirito" Klein said weakly, and Kirito glared at the guild leader. "What was that about?"

"Well." Kirito said. "You wouldn't believe what happened last night. I went to that restaurant you told me about and guess who was there?" Klein paled.

"W-who?" he asked weakly.

"Well, I get there and the waiter tells me there's a reservation in my name, so I wait. And Asuna, of all people, shows up to be my dinner date."

"Really?" Klein asked weakly.

"Uh huh. You can imagine our surprise, huh?" He turned to Lis. "A quick conversation confirms that you two set us up, and that you both duped us to meet up there with the other." Kirito shook his head. "So we both got angry, said some stuff, and we both left rather angry. Are you both happy?" Kirito stormed away from them before either of them could say anything, smiling to himself. He turned the few corner towards the Knights headquarters and found Asuna leaning up against the side of the building. She looked up and smiled as he approached.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Amazing." he replied. "Needless to say both of them were shocked. I think I made them think they ruined our friendship totally." Asuna laughed as they walked into the building, and she walked towards Heathcliff's office, pushing the door open. Kirito opted to stay outside.

"Morning, Asuna" Heathcliff said. "What can I help you with this morning?"

"I've got...bad news, Heathcliff-san"

"What is it?" Kirito heard Asuna put her Knights equipment down on the table, and he smiled.

"I quit." She said flatly. "I appreciate the position and everything, but I..."

"You and Kirito made up, didn't you?" Kirito's eyes widened as Asuna made a choking sound.

"How did you..."

"Asuna, you really have no other legit option to leave. Did you?" Kirito decided to show himself, and leaned into the office.

"Hey, Heathcliff" he said, and Heathcliff smiled. "In case you were wondering, we did make up."

"Well, than good for you two." He turned back to Asuna. "Of course or agreement stands, you can leave. I understand." Asuna smiled as Kirito walked up next to her.

"Thank you, Heathcliff-san" She said. Heathcliff nodded.

"Anytime." he replied. "Now, I have another thing to address with the both of you... if you're interested."

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"A... business proposition." Heathcliff said. "You two are very valuable allies, and from what I know you haven't had many interactions with the Dragon Alliance." Kirito nodded, that was true. "I'd like to start, well, a partnership, for lack of a better word. Between you two and the Knights."

"Really?" Asuna asked. "You hold us in that high regard?"

"How could I not?" Heathcliff asked. "You two are the best we have, and a partnership could be very beneficial for both sides." Kirito could see the logic in that, and neither of the had any good experiences with the Dragon Alliance. "So, what do you think?" Asuna and Kirito looked at each other, and Kirito shrugged. Asuna turned back to Heathcliff.

"I suppose we could." She replied. "Depends on if that means you hold jurisdiction over us." Heathcliff shook his head.

"No, you two are still free to do whatever you like. This is just so we don't lose you both to the Alliance. So, is that a yes?" Kirito was all for it, personally. Heathcliff was one of the few players he trusted, he'd done nothing but help them. They also shared a similarity in having unique skills.

"Can we talk about it?" Asuna asked, and Heathcliff nodded. Asuna dragged Kirito outside the office and released him as they stood outside. "What do you think?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm alright with it, honestly." Kirito replied, "Heathcliff is one of the few people I trust, other than you." Asuna nodded.

"Same" She said. "Do you think he's trying to trick us into something?"

"I can't imagine what." Kirito replied. "And if it's anything that may kill us, I'm sure we can handle it" Asuna nodded in agreement, and they walked back into the office.

"We're interested." Asuna said. "As long as we don't have to listen to you like a mere guild member."

"I wouldn't dream of limiting the two of you with such actions." he replied. "Now, I hate to say this Asuna, but you do have a group of players to train on the 76th floor today..." Asuna paled. Kirito knew what was coming. "And I'd hate to tell you to go and do it after you quit, but I don't have anyone I can call in your place." Asuna sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it for today, but that's it." Heathcliff nodded, and Kirito followed Asuna out of the office. When they got back out into the street, Asuna turned to him. "And that means you're helping me." Kirito stared at her.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because we're partners again, remember?"

"...Damn it."

* * *

76th floor, Orgate

Kirito knew he was being less than optimistic about accompanying Asuna to train the noobies, but he really didn't want to. He'd only done it last time in hopes he could repair their friendship, and that had already been repaired.

"Stop being so difficult." Asuna said, turning to stare at him. "You're being a child."

"And?" Kirito asked, causing Asuna to roll her eyes. "Is it even the same group as before?"

"No, it's a different one."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Asuna asked, and Kirito felt like she should know. He wasn't exactly why she didn't. Turning a corner, Kirito saw the group he assumed they were to train. That and a certain small brunette and her blue dragon.

"Hey, look" Kirito said, nudging Asuna. "It's Silica." Asuna followed his gaze and smiled.

"Wow." She said. "Guess she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to join the clearing group." Kirito nodded as they made their way to the group. Silica turned to find the two of them standing there, and she broke into a wide grin, running towards them.

"Kirito-san!" She said happily. "Asuna-san! How are you?" Asuna smiled at the younger girl.

"I'm good, Silica." she told her. "And look at you, already at the 76th floor?"

"Right?" Silica asked. "When I first joined the program I did really well, leveling up way faster than other players."

"Could it have anything to do with the fact that you wanted to see Redbank?" Kirito asked, and Silica laughed.

"That's probably it." She replied. "Speaking of which, how is Lis-san liking her new shop?" Asuna chuckled.

"She rarely leaves it, it's so nice" Asuna told her. "You'd love it up there, Silica." Silica sighed hopefully.

"Hopefully I'll get there someday soon." She said wistfully. "What floor is the clearing group on, anyway?"

"83rd." Asuna replied. "So you're almost there."

"Yes!" Silica cheered. "So close! Anyway, why are you guys here?" Kirito remained silent, knowing that was Asuna's turn to explain.

"We're your uh... trainers today" Asuna said sheepishly, and Silica raised an eyebrow at them.

"You two?" She asked. "Are you guys in the KoB?"

"Asuna is...er, was." Kirito told her. "We may or may not have had a fight and split up for a bit, so Asuna joined them." Silica made an understanding sound. "She only quit just today, so we still have to train you guys today."

"Ah, okay" Silica replied. "Great to see you guys to, been to long."

"Agreed." Kirito replied, smiling down at the younger girl. Seeing Silica so full of life even in here constantly reminded Kirito to enjoy himself a little more.

"Alright then." Asuna said, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you guys ready to go or what?"

* * *

"I'm telling you, that thing was terrifying!" Silica shouted as Kirito and Asuna laughed. They had just returned from training the group, and Silica was referring to one of the mobs that had popped out of the sand to attack her, which had about five or six arms, Kirito couldn't remember.

"How is it that every time we see you, a mob insists on trying to get a panty shot?" Kirito asked with a smug grin, which made Silica redden. "Seriously, it happened last time too."

"Don't remind me!" Silica shouted, Pina resting on her head. "It's still embarrassing!"

"You still did great" Asuna commended. "I'll be sure to tell Heathcliff that you are progressing well." Silica nodded happily and yawned.

"Man, I'm beat." She said. "I'd love to catch up with you guys, but unlike you, I have to get up early tomorrow and grind again." Kirito nodded in understanding, that made sense. "I'll see you guys later, bye!" Kirito waved to the younger girl as she ran away, and he sighed.

"I'm actually really impressed." Kirito told Asuna. "She was doing the most work out of everybody in the group, and she wasn't as scared as she was before." Asuna made a fake sniffling sound.

"They grow up so fast." Asuna murmured. "I'm so proud of her." Asuna chuckled at her own joke before she yawned. "She's right though, I'm absolutely exhausted. Want to get something to eat?" Kirito nodded in agreement. If Asuna was too tired to cook, no floor could do it better than the 76th floor. Something about all this desert themed cuisine just got to him, you know? "Hey, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked, and Kirito turned to face her.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" She asked weakly, eyes darting around. Kirito looked around lazily, and found a number of vendors and other NPC's calling out to them.

"It's just the NPCs, Asuna." Kirito reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." Asuna nodded in agreement, before frowning.

"I just don't like this feeling I'm getting." She muttered, and Kirito chuckled as he wrapped her in a one armed hug, steering her towards a restaurant.

"You're just hungry from a day of training. A meal will fix that right up."

* * *

"Those lying..." Lis grumbled, and Klein chuckled next to her. Lis had come up with the idea of tailing Kirito to see if what he said was true, and they tailed him to the KoB headquarters in Redbank, where they found him talking to Asuna as if nothing was wrong. At first they dismissed it, perhaps another accidental run in. But they entered and left the building together, and then went to Orgate together.

"They sure got us good, huh?" Klein said, turning to look at her. "We thought for sure we messed everything up." Lis couldn't help but chuckle in agreement, Klein was right after all. Lis, personally, had thought for sure they'd burnt the remainder of the bridge between the two, but this afternoon had certainly disproved that theory.

"They're good actors." Lis said to Klein as they walked towards the teleport gate to go back to Redbank, "It seemed so real."

"Leave it to those two to make us feel bad." Klein replied, crossing his arms. "I bet they enjoyed using my col last night, they certainly used a lot of it." Lis giggled as Klein grumbled about lost col.

"That's what you get for paying their tab in advance."

"I was being a good friend!"

* * *

Asuna yawned as they entered the house. Between her last training session and acting like she hated Kirito for Lis and Klein, she was beat. She turned to her partner as he shut the door behind them.

"I don't know about you." Asuna said, stretching. "But I'm going to bed. Exhausted over here." Kirito chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." he agreed. "I was ready to have to train other people today." The both of them walked towards the hall that led to their rooms, and walked down opposite ways to go to their own. "Goodnight, Asuna." Kirito called. Asuna smiled to herself as she opened her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Kirito-kun" She replied, entering the room and closing the door behind her. Instead of immediately going to bed however, she waited for a few moments as she listened to Kirito going to bed down the hall. When she was certain that he was asleep, Asuna slowly exited her room and walked down the hall to Kirito's room, carefully peeking inside.

Sure enough, there he was, fast asleep. Asuna smiled to herself as she watched her partner sleep.

"He is here." She said quietly to herself, walking back to her own room. "It wasn't just a messed up dream...we are partners again..." Asuna couldn't have cared what anyone thought about the two of them, she was just happy they were back to what worked. True, they would get mocked for being romantically interested in each other (Which wasn't true, mind you), and they may have still not been the most liked people from way back in the day, but Asuna much rathered being called Kirito's partner then the Vice Commander of the KoB any day of the week. The duo mindset worked much better for her, anyway.

Asuna crawled into bed and closed her eyes, waiting for the system to send her to sleep until her nine o'clock alarm woke her up. The last fleeting thought in her mind being meeting her closest friend in the real world. T be able to talk to his real person, not some avatar. Asuna knew that Kirito feared what she would think of the real him, he thought he was so sneaky in fearing that. Asuna quite often feared what he would think of her as well, but she put the though to rest.

"You can't spend all this time with each other and not know each other perfectly..." Asuna muttered to herself as the system put her to sleep. "The only thing left for us is to meet each others real bodies, Kirito-kun..."

With that fleeting thought, the system put Asuna to sleep, a smile on her face.

**Like I said, absolutely nothing happened in this chapter, just some random stuff. If you did read it, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	30. Preemptive Party

**So after a bit of deliberation, I've decided to skip ahead a little bit. Of course, time skips are nothing new in SAO, so it's no big deal. Enjoy!**

April 10, 2025, 89th floor, Ostton

"And with that," Heathcliff said, "This meeting is over. We will reconvene tomorrow morning for the boos fight, and after. that, only ten floors remain. To our freedom!" The clearing group cheered, but Kirito remained silent. he didn't feel like celebrating, mainly because he knew many that were right now wouldn't walk out of that boss room the next day. It was sad to think about, surely, but the truth was the truth. The crowd slowly dispersed, and Heathcliff approached Asuna and Kirito. "And you two." He said, addressing the both of them, "I would like you to come and see me in my office in Redbank in an hour or so, I have something important to ask of you." Kirito nodded, and Heathcliff strode past them, disappearing into the teleportation gate.

"What do you think that's about?" Asuna asked curiously, her back to Kirito as she watched Heathcliff go. Kirito shrugged.

"Maybe a secret job." He replied. "Who knows with Heathcliff." Kirito and Asuna had, since their partnership had started with the KoB, been given several secret missions to retrieve high rarity items or weapons. In the process, both of them had gotten Lis many great materials which she used to craft items with, and the clearing groups survival rate had gone up considerably. They took no credit of course, they worked in the shadows. Kirito kept in step with Asuna as they proceeded through Ostton, and he continued to ponder what Heathcliff wanted with them. They had already picked this floor clean of it's valuables, so Kirito didn't have a single clue what he could want with them. Kirito was interrupted as Asuna sighed.

"Eleven floors?" She asked, smiling at Kirito. "I can't believe it's almost over." Kirito smiled back at her and nodded, he could hardly believe it either.

"I know." He replied. "It feels like yesterday we were being told we would die in real life."

"I'm almost scared to go back." Asuna said slowly, her eyes falling to the ground. "We have no idea what's been going on out there since we dove in..." Kirito placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It'll be fine." He reassured. "I'm sure they're working around the clock to keep us alive out there. " Asuna nodded in agreement. "Besides, do you honestly think they'll just try and throw us back into normal life?"

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked in confusion.

"I mean, surely they don't expect us to come out of the game and just readjust." Asuna made an understanding sound, and Kirito continued. "Our real bodies haven't eaten, drank, or moved in almost two and a half years. Major rehab is going to be needed, it'll be fine." Asuna nodded in agreement to his point, and they decided to head to Redbank and see what Heathcliff wanted to talk to them about.

* * *

As they arrived at Redbank, Kirito was immediately reminded of when he and Asuna had tricked Klein and Lis into thinking they messed up badly, but in reality they hadn't. Klein and Lis had stalked...followed, same thing, them to the KoB headquarters ad found out they lied, which resulted in a rather strange conversation. Kirito held the door open for Asuna as they entered the building, and she pushed open the door to Heathcliff's office, and he turned to face them.

"Ah, good to see you both made it." he said. "Please, sit." Kirito and Asuna sat, and waited as Heathcliff watched the waves rolling outside.

"So," Asuna started. "Any particular reason you wanted to see us, Heathcliff-san?" Heathcliff hummed in conformation, and turned to face them.

"I'm about to ask you two to do something very important." he told them warily. "And you don't have to agree either way, but consider it."

"Alright," Kirito replied, leaning forward in his seat. "Tell us." Heathcliff remained silent for a moment, before he sighed.

"I need you two to, well, lead the boss room raid tomorrow." Kirito felt his eyes widen in surprise, and he stared at Heathcliff curiously. Why would he ask them to do that?

"Any reason as to why?" Asuna asked curiously. Heathcliff sighed.

"I have important matters I must look into tomorrow." He said flatly, staring at the both of them. "I would be there, but these our very important problems I must look into, ones that threaten our ability to clear the game." Now that, that right there made Kirito wonder what those problems were. If they were really that big of a deal, what could they possibly be?

"What could possibly.." Kirito began, but was cut off by a wave of the hand.

"I'll tell you both in due time,"He said, and Kirito silenced himself. "However, right now I just need you to lead the boss room raid, okay?" Kirito cast Asuna wary glance, and she nodded.

"We can do that." Kirito told Heathcliff. "No big deal. Anything else?" Heathcliff shook his head.

"No," he replied. "All I need you to do is lead and clear the boos room raid." Kirito nodded and stood up, following Asuna out of the office and into the street.

"So," Asuna said slowly, crossing her arms. "You're wondering about those problems too, right?" Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, I am." he replied. "If there so important that Heathcliff of all people is taking a boss raid off to investigate them, I really want to know what they are."

"Me too." Asuna said quietly. Both of them thought this over for a moment before Asuna smiled. "I can't believe he put us in charge of the boss room raid, you think that will go over well?" The thought had occurred to Kirito when Heathcliff told them, but it may not go over very well. Although they'd been nothing but helpful with the clearing group, especially lately, a lot of people still didn't like them. As far as Kirito knew, he was the only beta tester left.

"I hope they can put their petty hatred aside so that we can just win this damn game" Kirito replied. "Hopefully no one riots ad just rage quits the raiding party. Asuna laughed at his joke, but paused when a message appeared on her screen. "What is it?" Kirito asked. Asuna finished reading the message and smiled.

"It was from Lis." She said. "She said she's throwing a preemptive 'Only ten floors left' party. And guess who got invited?"

"We did?" Kirito asked. A party did sound like a good idea, maybe they should go. Asuna, however, made a face.

"We?" She demanded. "No, only I was invited Kirito-kun." Kirito made a face at Asuna, who stared back at him innocently.

"Stop lying to me." He said, and Asuna looked exasperated.

"I'm not lying!" She said. "If I was, why didn't you get an invite?"

"Because A is before K in the alphabet Asuna, your contact was before mine in her friends list." Kirito could tell he'd blown Asuna lie wide open, and he grinned at her. "I am invited, aren't I?" Asuna sighed.

"Yes," She replied, sounding upset. "I was hoping I could trick you."

"Why?"

"Because I could."

* * *

"Come on Kirito-kun, we're going to be late!" Kirito rolled his eyes at his partners yelling.

"I'm coming!" Kirito trotted out of his room and into the living room in his casual wear, where Asuna was already waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked. Kirito made a face.

"Hold on." He replied. "Let me check if my makeup looks good." Kirito actually took a moment to check himself in the mirror and Asuna giggled. "Alright, I'm ready!" Asuna smiled and opened the door, and the two of them strode out into Algade towards it's teleportation gate. They kept a small conversation going, talking about raid tactics and such for the boss raid the next day. As they appeared in Redbank, Kirito took a moment to appreciate the cool breeze on the ocean floor. Redbank was the perfect city to keep a permanent presence in, Kirito loved coming back to it. Even in Aincrad's winter setting, Redbank stayed nice and toasty. Kirito could see the lights coming from Lisbeth's shop a few turns away, and he rolled his eyes at the thought. Leave it to Lis to make a big show about this. Asuna opened the door and they both walked in, greeted by the sight of Lis's shop all lit up and covered in small snacks. Kirito recognized most of the people there, most were in the clearing group. He was stopped by a few people and was toasted a few times as well, and he did his best to be polite to everyone who stopped him.

"Kirito!" Kirito turned with a smile at Klein, who had a tie around his head. "How's it going, man?"

"Pretty good, you?" Kirito replied, earning a laugh from Klein.

"Man, it's been great." he said. "Can you believe there's only ten floors left?"

"No," Kirito replied earnestly. "I can't wait, it's almost over."

"Me too man, me too." Kirito was brought in for a hug, and Klein chuckled. "I hope you'll look me up in the real world, pal. It'd be great to wail on the real you once and a while, you know?"

"I think it's still rude to talk about the real world, Klein." Kirito pointed out. Even with their proximity to the end, No one liked to hear about the place they'd be returning to when they did win. If they did win, that was. "Hey, uh, Klein?"

"Yeah?" The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kirito looked away.

"Do you think it' s possible we may... lose right at the end?" Klein made a confused sound.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, and Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, but surely the last boss is something unfathomably difficult." Klein nodded, beginning to understand what Kirito was getting at. "I jyst get the feeling we'll get all the way there and...we'll all die."

"Don't think like that man." Klein replied, crossing his arms. "it's bad for you. We'll make it, we'll have to. I refuse to get all the way to the top and mess up." Kirito chuckled at Klein's attitude towards the subject.

"Yeah, sorry." Kirito replied, staring down at the drink he'd gotten earlier. "I just think about it to much sometimes."

"I know it's like your weakness." Klein sighed and then smiled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get more to drink. I'll talk to you later, Kirito." Waving his redheaded friend off, Kirito turned and was immediately greeted with a tackle to the stomach, followed by a bone crushing hug. He looked down just far enough to see a mop of brown hair, and he smiled.

"Hey, Silica." he greeted. "How have you been?" Silica smiled up at him.

"I've been great!" She shouted. "The trainers say I'm doing so good, they want to see me handle a real challenge!"

"That being what?"

"They want me there for the boss raid on the 89th floor." Kirito stared at Silica for a moment, trying to discern if she was lying to him or not. Although he didn't doubt that Silica had grown quite powerful recently, he wasn't quite sure she was ready for that.

"That's...great" Kirito replied with a small smile. "Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, boss fights are pretty rough."

"I can do it, I'll have you and Asuna-san there with me!" Kirito couldn't help but laugh at her demeanor, so upbeat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" He replied. Silica nodded and excused herself as someone else called for her, and Kirito watched her go quietly. Where had Asuna disappeared to. A quick look out of the window told Kirito she was on the beach, so he left the shop to go and see what she was doing. Asuna?" He called out. Asuna jumped and turned to face him, and Kirito stared back in shock. Tears lined her eyes.

"Kirito-kun..." She said slowly. "I didn't hear you..."

"Why are you crying?" Kirito asked as he approached her, and she sighed. She turned and stared at the rolling waves for a moment before she turned back to Kirito.

"All of this real world talk got me thinking." She said. "...About my family." Kirito wasn't quite sure what to say, so he stayed quiet. "Despite...despite how I know they'll treat me after a while, I...I still miss them."

"Of course you do, they're your family." Kirito replied, wrapping an arm around his partner as she shook slightly. He comforted her for a minute before she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping her eyes. "You shouldn't have to see me like this..."

"It's fine, we're best friends. It's in the job description." Kirito was happy his crappy joke got a small laugh out of her, so he decided to keep going. "If it's any consolation, I broke down in front of Klein a few months ago."

"Over what, family?"

"You." Asuna broke away from him and stared at him curiously.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Kirito sighed as he looked at the ground. "It was before the boss fight when he met again, I..." Kirito took a deep breath, preparing himself. "I told him I was an idiot for taking you for granted and that I missed you." Both were silent for a moment, before Asuna started to laugh.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She managed as she wiped her eyes. "That's just so adorable." Kirito made a face at her.

"You would laugh at me." Kirito growled, trying to keep his cool. Asuna giggled and latched onto his arm, and he stared at her in surprise.

"Don't be so difficult." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I said adorable, not hilarious." They remained quiet for a moment or two before Asuna sighed. "You think you're family will be there when you wake up?"

"Don't know." Kirito replied earnestly. "Depends on when he clear the game."

"I don't care when we do." Asuna said, turning her head to smile at him. "As long as your their with me." Kirito smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Ditto."

* * *

"Ready?" Kirito nodded to his partner as they walked to the center of Ostton, and saw the clearing group. Apparently Heathcliff had informed several of his high ranking officers of what was happening,as they nodded at Kirito and cleared a path for him and Asuna.

"Attention, everyone" Asuna shouted, causing everyone to turn." As per Heathcliff's request, we will be leading the boss room raid today, as he has pressing matters to attend to." Kirito expected the nervous chatter that followed the news, and they waited for everyone to quiet down befoe Asuna continued, "Now I know this may sound like a bad idea to you, but Kirito-kun and I are more than capable, it'll be fine." Asuna nodded at Kirito, and he pulled out the crystal to open the corridor to the boss room.

"Let's go." Kirito said, stepping through the corridor and appeared in front of the boss room. The door wasn't anymore ominous than previous ones, but the lack of Heathcliff's presence so high up made Kirito slightly anxious. He wasn't going to say anything, though.

"Get ready, everyone" Asuna shouted, "We don't know what the boss is, so be prepared for anything." Asuna and Kirito shared a glance. "Ready?" She asked. Kirito nodded, and both of them planted a hand on the door.

"Ready." Pushing it open, Kirito and Asuna led the clearing group in, right into the empty room. This was nothing new, bosses often hid from the raiding party initially before revealing themselves to them. Looking around for some kind of sign, Kirito quickly discovered absolutely nothing.

"See anything?" Asuna asked him lowly, and Kirito shook his head. Right as he did so, however, something happened. Black sludge began to ooze from the walls, gathering in the center of the room opposite the raiding party. Kirito tensed as it did so. The sludge began to form what appeared to be a body, and Kirito waited with baited breath as the body of the boss formed.

Then he choked.

Once the sludge finished forming the body, Kirito was face to face with, well, himself. A dark replica of himself faced the clearing group, but it's eyes were closed. As it opened them, it's eyes glowed bright red. Before anyone could say anything however, the sludge began to form a second body, this time it formed none other than Kirito's partner in crime.

"What the hell?" Kirito asked, drawing his swords.

"Don't get distracted!" Asuna shouted. Her words caused several of the players to charge, and Kirito watched as both replica's moved just as Kirito and Asuna did, swiftly taking out the players that had attacked them. As the players exploded and died, and Kirito stared ahead is astonishment.

"Don't attack!" Klein shouted. "If this boss has taken on the forms of Kirito and Asuna, then it most likely has all of their skills as well. Klein slowly turned to look at Kirito, who was still facing the black replica. "There's only two players in this room who are strong enough to beat this boss." Kirito felt a rock settle in his stomach at Klein's words, but he knew his friend was right. Somehow, this boss had taken on his and Asuna's avatar's, and that was very, very bad.

"Well," Asuna said, drawing Twilight Defender. "I never thought I'd say this, but looks like we have to kill ourselves, Kirito-kun." Kirito nodded weakly.

"It would appear so."

**Before any of you ask, this boss will be explained in the next chapter, so don't worry. I thought it was pretty creative, personally. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	31. Kirito and Asuna vs Kirito and Asuna

**I go to write this chapter, and I noticed something incredible.**

**Five chapters ago, we had around 300 reviews, and I said we may get 500 before SAO is beaten. we've now doubled that in the span of five chapters...You guys are incredible.**

**You don't understand how much you guys mean to me, it's so amazing to see...600 times you guys have taken a few moments to make me feel special, I love it. I can't say it enough,but I'm so grateful for all of you. I'd like to dedicate this and all future chapters to all of you. I once expected an even chapter to review ratio, but clearly my idea was to powerful for that. I hope you all enjoy today's chapter, and all future chapters. Maybe one day we'll break 1000 reviews. One, day, one day...**

**Enjoy!**

To say Kirito had no idea what to do was like saying he was an average player. A huge understatement, obviously. The entire clearing group, minus Kirito and Asuna, had backed up to the door, waiting to see which partnership came out on top. Quite possible the most unnerving part was Kirito didn't know what to expect. The boss had moved just like him and Asuna when it had taken out the players that rushed it, so what were they going to do?

"Well?" Asuna asked, "Any ideas?" Kirito shook his head and tensed as the bosses flicked their swords threateningly.

"No," He replied. "I don't know if I should expect my own actions or the systems. Then again, maybe that's the point." Asuna made a confused sound as she shifted uncomfortably.

"It's us, Kirito-kun." She said, voice trembling. "Kayaba...made a boss modeled after us?!" Kirito could sense the nervousness in her voice, which made him jumpy. Asuna of all people was nervous, clearly this was tough. "How..."

"There must be a reason." Kirito replied, doing his best to calm her. "A scan of the strongest players as they enter the boss room...something, anything..." Kirito was at a total loss, and it made him even more nervous. The bosses had yet to make a move to attack as of Kirito and Asuna stepping forward, which was a good thing. Kirito really had no idea how to attack himself, he'd always considered himself pretty good. "Well, any ideas?" Asuna shuffled uncomfortably.

"I don't know." Asuna replied slowly. "But I think it would be best for us to fight each other." Kirito stared at Asuna, and she stared back at him.

"Why?" Kirito asked curiously, causing Asuna to sigh.

"It would be counterproductive to attack ourselves, Kirito-kun." She replied. "We'd never win, they'd never lose." Kirito nodded in understanding, it did make sense. Kirito attacking himself wouldn't do anything, nor Asuna to herself. if they attacked each other, however, it could work.

"Alright." Kirito said, "One thing though."

"What?" Kirito tightened the grip he had on his swords as he spoke.

"I don't know if the bosses copied are level as well." He replied. "So if they did, I'm still a higher level than you. Be careful." Asuna smiled.

"It's adorable you're so concerned, Kirito-kun." She said with a chuckle, which made Kirito redden. "But I can handle myself. Besides, it's not an actual player, so it's not as strategic as you." Both of them faced the bosses once again and readied themselves, but the bosses remained unmoving. Both of them rushed at the same time, switching to attack each other. Right when Kirito split away from Asuna to attack the other one, he felt his stomach tighten. The boss modeled after Asuna was smiling brightly at him as his sword stopped an inch from her neck, and she giggled. Kirito struggled to force his blade forward and run her through, but he couldn't. For a breath moment, she wasn't like a shade, she was real. The partner he knew. Kirito's momentary pause gave the boss enough time to counterattack, throwing Kirito back. Kirito growled and charged again, once again pausing before he finished, Asuna retaliating even harder.

"What the hell?!" Kirito hissed as Asuna's boss advanced on him. "Every time I go to land a hit, I can't..."

"You too?" Kirito turned to find Asuna landing next to him, equally as angry. "it's like I second guess my attack right before I'm done it..." Kirito went on the defensive as Asuna's boss attacked him, and he couldn't do anything but block every oncoming attack. Asuna went in for a stab, and Kirito felt the bosses Twilight Defender pierce his midsection. Knocking her back, Kirito watched for any weak spot. he learned the hard way that the boss moved just as Asuna did, and he couldn't find any opening. Blocking for swings, Kirito jumped over her head and slashed at er back, watching in astonishment as Asuna's boss moved at an incredible speed to bring her sword over her shoulder to block it. Kirito backed up as Asuna's boss swung even harder, causing him to be hit several more times. he felt himself go back to back with Asuna, who was panting.

"This is crazy." Kirito said, watching the clearing group cheering from outside the boss room. "Are we really this overpowered?" Asuna managed a laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose." She replied. Kirito took a look up at Asuna's health and paled. She was already in the yellow, and it had only been a few minutes.

"Are you going to be okay against me over there?" Kirito asked warily. "You're already in the yellow." Kirito heard her pull out a crystal and restore her health.

"I'll be fine." he heard her reply. "You just focus on killing me, alright?" Kirito nodded as their backs separated, moving to attack the bosses. Kirito watched Asuna deflect his duel wield attacks like he was a boar on the first floor, and he got angrier with each failed attempt to break through. Kirito felt as if the boss was no longer even trying to defeat him, and now just toying with him. She sent another few jabs, which sent Kirito to about half health. he backed up and watched Asuna's boss advance again, swinging her rapier back and forth leisurely. Getting an idea, Kirito turned and watched Asuna fight with one eye. He carefully watched her swing and parry, looking for any sort of weakness he could exploit against the boss. The only thing Kirito noted was that Asuna seemed to swing so fast she often forgot to block, so that din't help whatsoever. Kirito was brought out of his observant behavior as Asuna's boss attacked him, putting him back on the defensive. Asuna's boss also swung extremely fast, so fast Kirito was unable to parry many attacks that landed, throwing him back. he covered just in time to block an attack that would've gone right through his neck, and he paled under the pressure the boss put on him. Managing to force the boss back, he stood and took note of the bosses health. It was at about 3/4's, and it's name was _The Flash. _Kirito was still trying to figure out how a boss had been modeled after them, but that could wait. Kirito was about to rush in again when he heard Asuna yelp. Turning quickly, he saw that she had been disarmed by his own boss, how was now about to bring both Elucidator and Twilight Defender down on her head. Running as fast as he could, Kirito blocked the duel sword with his own, a shock wave of pressure going off around them. The boss seemed indifferent to the change in opponents, but Kirito was angry.

"Keep your..." Kirito growled, throwing his boss back. "Filthy hands off of my partner!" Kirito was about to attack when he saw Twilight Defender pierce his midsection from behind. He turned in time to see Asuna grab her own sword and throw herself back, dragging the sword out of Kirito's stomach. Standing back to back again, Kirito began to sweat nervously. They couldn't keep this up forever, they needed some sort of plan.

"We may need to attack ourselves for a minute" Asuna said in a low tone. "If we can keep ourselves distracted long enough, we can think up a plan."

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked, and Asuna nodded.

"Yeah," She replied. "I'm too fast for you to keep up and you're too strong for me to outmatch. Fighting each other is completely pointless." Kirito nodded, she was right after all. Asuna was much faster than Kirito remembered when they sparred, so he couldn't keep up. And judging from the few brief moments he caught of Asuna fighting him, she couldn't block both weapons and attack. Kirito rushed out to meet himself halfway, another shock wave resounding throughout the room as their swords connected. Both Kirito's pushed as hard as they could, but neither were able to push through. They matched up several more times before Kirito realized this was completely pointless. Having the same attack pattern meant that no matter how hard either he or the boss tried, they'd be unable to land any successive hits on each other. Backing up to access his situation, Kirito noted that his bosses health bar was still near full, which wasn't good.

"Any ideas yet, Asuna?" Kirito called across the room as he blocked another oncoming attack. Asuna huffed in irritation.

"No," She shouted back. "Why are we so good, Kirito-kun?!" Kirito smiled at the question and parried more attacks, surveying his bosses movements. _Maybe if he and Asuna worked together..._ Just like that, a light bulb turned on in Kirito's head. He smiled as he back up towards Asuna, who stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as the bosses stood across from them.

"Just watch, and wait." Kirito replied. Silence fell across the room, before Asuna's boss attacked, and they pushed it back. As soon as they did, Kirito's boss attacked, and they repeated the process. "That's the weak spot we were looking for." Kirito replied as the bosses stood back up. "They aren't working together, they attack separately." Asuna stared at him in bewilderment.

"Please explain." She said weakly, and Kirito nodded.

"I noticed when I saved you when you were disarmed." he said. "Your boss had all the time in the world to attack me from behind when I blocked his attack, but she waited until I had thrown my own boss back..."

"And?"

"They don't work together is what I'm saying" Kirito clarified, and Asuna's eyes widened as she understood. "So if we attack them together..." Asuna laughed as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"We can overpower them." She finished, and Kirito nodded with a smile on his face. "Alone we're both a formidable foe, but together..."

"Unstoppable." Kirito finished, and they both charged forward, Elucidator crossed over Twilight Defender. Kirito and Asuna swung as one, blocked as one, and stabbed as one. They paused momentarily to stand side by side, their blades raised next to one another, glowing their respective colors.

"Starcrossed Swords!" they shouted together, the blades once again matching each other as they rushed forward together, attacking at an incredible pace and strength. Neither boss were able to counterattacks, and Kirito and Asuna backed up, crossing their blades over one another. The black and gold mixed together as they charged for the final time, cleaving the blades right through Kirito's boss and right into Asuna's finishing off the both of them. Kirito heard both bosses explode as he and Asuna stood up straight, the clearing group watching in awe.

Congratulations!

Kirito was able to turn just in time to see the raiding party rushing the both of them, picking them up and carrying them on their shoulders, cheering their names and sweet praise. Kirito and Asuna shared a sheepish look with each other as they were carried towards the teleportation gate to the 90th floor, and right into it.

90th floor, Easthollow

After the clearing group left Kirito and Asuna alone, they were immediately subjected to Silica and Klein's praising, both of whom had been present for the fight. Silica was in the middle of fangirling over their final attack, which Kirito found rather funny.

"And then you crossed your swords and just sliced the both up!" Silica finished enthusiastically, causing both Kirito and Asuna to laugh. "Ugh, it was awesome! Right, Klein-san?" Klein nodded with a grin.

"At first when you guys could't land any hits I was worried." he admitted.

"So were we." Asuna joked.

"But when you got your shit together..." Klein laughed. "You guys sure made for one formidably boss, seriously." Kirito nodded, before he chuckled.

"It figures Heathcliff skipped this boss." He said. "Right when he could've used his help defeating them."

"Why did Heathcliff-san skip the boss fight today?" Silica asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"He said he had something important to look into." Asuna replied, shrugging. "Although he neglected to say what..." Klein growled.

"That doesn't sit right with me." He said. "You can't just run this whole operation and start skipping out near the top when we need you the most, seriously."

"I'm sure whatever he was looking into was important." Kirito defended. "Surely Heathcliff didn't blow it off for the hell of it." Klein nodded, deep in thought. Silence fell upon the four before Asuna stood up.

"Well, come on Kirito-kun." She said, putting her hands on her hips as she stared down at Kirito in his seat. "We should go and see if Heathcliff-san is back. We need to inform him of this." Kirito nodded and stood with Asuna, waving to Klein and Silica as they walked towards the teleportation gate. "So," Asuna said once they were out of earshot. "What do you think that was about?" Kirito shrugged, quite honestly he had no idea.

"I don't know." Kirito replied, sighing as he pocketed his hands. "I don't want to believe the game isn't done yet, and Kayaba just developed us as a boss and replaced the old one, you know?"

"yeah." Asuna agreed. "There has to be something we missed. Maybe it was just designed to scan the strongest players and copy their stats, it would be pretty dangerous this high up." Kirito nodded and chuckled.

"I suppose we should count our lucky stars that Heathcliff didn't come, then." he said, which earned a snicker. "We'd be dead right now."

"Yeah. we sure would be." The two of them reached the teleportation gate, and Asuna grabbed Kirito's arm.

"Teleport to Redbank!"

* * *

"You two?" Kirito nodded as Heathcliff leaned back in his chair, surprise written all over his face. "You two were the bosses?"

"Correct." Asuna replied, wrapping her hands together in her lap. "We were wondering if you knew anything about it, seeing as it was rather difficult." Heathcliff made a face as he thought, and Kirito hoped he could give an answer. However, Heathcliff sighed and closed his eyes.

"I have no idea." he finally replied. "This does seem quite interesting, although I haven't the fainest..." Heathcliff trailed off, leaving Kirito wondering what he was considering. "Well, I suppose the most understandable response was a scan. Perhaps the boss scanned the two of you as the strongest, and took on your forms to see if you could handle it."

"That's what we though, too." Asuna responded. "We just weren't sure." Heathcliff nodded in understanding before he sighed and let out a small chuckle.

"I suppose it's a good thing I didn't go then, huh?" he asked, which earned a smile and a nod from both of them. "The campaign to clear the game would have ended right there."

"Exactly what we were thinking." Heathcliff stood and walked to stare out of the window, something Kirito had noted that he did a lot.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Heathcliff said without turning to look at them. "And for leading the boss room raid while I investigated the problem we've been having."

"Which is...?" Asuna asked hopefully.

"In due time, Asuna." Heathcliff replied. "In the mean time, can you two begin to sweep the 90th floor for items and materials?" Kirito nodded as he and Asuna stood up to leave.

"Definitely." he said. "We'll see you later, Heathcliff, we have to go." Heathcliff nodded.

"See you both later." Kirito and Asuna left the KoB offices and walked towards the teleportation gate to go back to Easthollow, both silent.

"So," Asuna said with a grin. "What are we going to look for first?"

* * *

Heathcliff watched the two of them walk down the street silently, smiling as they disappeared around the corner.

"It's good that they managed to survive," he said aloud, sighing. "At first, I was worried that they couldn't figure it out. Being the dev of the entire game, Heathcliff knew the ins and outs of his game. He knew full well that the two players who walked into the room first where scanned and the boss took on their forms, and he knew that Kirito and Asuna would be the first to enter. Mostly, he had requested they do it so that he could see if they could defeat themselves. Doing this, Heathcliff had seen that they were right below him in terms of in game power, and that was a good thing. he only had five more floors of time, after all. it was only a matter of time before he revealed himself, and it was good to know that Kirito and Asuna could lead the charge in his stead.

"I wonder if it's time to give that to Asuna..." Heathcliff wondered aloud, scratching his chin. "It would help her...I dwell on that later, I have more pressing matter to deal with right now..." Heathcliff opened up his menu and checked off the 8th floor, leaving him with five floors until he revealed his true identity to the clearing group.

Kayaba smiled as he sat back down in his chair, wondering how the clearing group would go on without him.

Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun...you must be strong enough, you have to be..."

**Hm, interesting, huh? I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter guys, I've been really busy these past few days.**

**That and I have writers block.**

**If you're a writer of anything, you know the feel. I sat down to write this chapter four or five times and went, 'Nah, I could be doing something else...' I have one story that has 78 chapters, and Partners with 30+ now. I'm kind of burnt out on writing right now, so sorry if there aren't many updates in the days to come. I'll bounce back, don't worry. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! **


	32. Bothered

**Hey, I'm back! I haven't exactly bounced back from writers block yet, give me more time. Also, I apologize if this chapter sucks, I felt like I needed to post something Enjoy!**

April 30th, 2025, 50th floor, Algade

Kirito was used to, since he moved back in anyway, that he'd wake up with Asuna home. If he didn't, then she'd be back within an hour of him waking up. It had now been a solid three hours since he'd woken up and Kirito was confused. Her abandoning him seemed unlikely, and he doubted she'd gone out for a morning stroll.

"Damn," Kirito said, resting his head on his hands. "Where is she?" Kirito considered sending her a message, but he'd wait a little longer. How much trouble could she get into, really? he scoffed and sat up again. He really wasn't one to talk about getting into trouble by himself, he always did. He was about to give up and send her a message when the door opened, and Kirito turned to find his partner in question coming in, her back to him. "Hey," Kirito greeted. "Where were you?"

"...Out." Asuna finally said, but so quietly Kirito could barely hear her. She hadn't turned to face him yet, and Kirito noted her hand clench while it rested on the door.

"Doing what?" Kirito asked, trying to get any sort of answer out of her. Asuna, however, opted to remain silent. There was a good silence for a few seconds before Kirito coughed. "Well, are you ready to go?" Asuna still didn't reply, and now Kirito's curiosity was killing him. he stood and waked over to Asuna, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She sighed, and cast him a weak smile.

"Peachy." She said, and Kirito watched her carefully. He could tell she was lying to him, but it had taken this long to get any sort of response out of her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're acting really distant."

"I'm fine, really." Asuna replied, turning to stare at the ground. "Can we just move on?" Kirito stared at her for a little bit longer before he nodded and walked back to the table. "So, what're we doing?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know." he replied, still wondering about Asuna. "I guess we could go and see if Heathcliff has anything for us to do."

"That sounds like a good idea." She agreed immediately. Kirito watched her for a moment, but she stared back innocently. Sighing, he went to the door and opened it, walking out into the city. Asuna remained silent as she walked next to him, and Kirito's mind still worked on thinking of something to ask her.

"Hey," Kirito finally said. "Are you sure you're okay?" Asuna turned to look at him as they reached the teleportation gate.

"Yes." She replied, much louder and more like herself than before. "I'm fine, really."

"Alright, just wondering. You were acting weird when you came back."

"No I wasn't." Kirito stopped to activation of the gate to stare at her in astonishment. He shook his head in exasperation and sighed.

"Teleport to Redbank!"

Redbank

Kirito wouldn't tell anyone ever, but he was watching Asuna very closely as they walked to Heathcliff's office. He was absolutely sure she was lying to him, but clearly she wasn't interested in telling him whatever for. As far as he knew, it was nothing he did. Then again, who knew with her? They had reached their destination, and Kirito held the door open for her, mainly just for an excuse to observe her carefully. She did seem rather tense, but that didn't help his case whatsoever. Asuna knocked on the door to the office, and Heathcliff told them to come in.

"Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun." he greeted as they entered. "It's good to see you. What can I help you with?"

"Well," Kirito said, crossing his arms. "We came to see if you had anything for us to do." Heathcliff hummed as he thought, before he opened his menu for a moment.

"I do have something you could look into if you want." he said after a moment, looking back at them. "It could be an issue if it persists, so someone has to deal with it."

"Alright, what is it?" Kirito asked curiously.

"Lis has had her materials stolen from her recently." Heathcliff said. "It was nothing serious at first, but it's gotten to be more and more recently. Think you can look into it?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Kirito said, turning around to leave. He stopped when Asuna didn't. He turned back to find Asuna still standing where she had been, her head down. "Asuna?" Kirito asked warily.

"...Can I talk to you alone, Heathcliff-san?" She asked finally. Kirito and Heathcliff shared a look, both unsure of what to do.

"Uh, sure." Heathcliff said slowly, and Kirito took that as his cue to leave. He closed the door and waited outside, unsure of what to think. Was Asuna talking to Heathcliff about whatever was bothering her? Kirito felt a little hurt about that if it was the truth, and the more and more he thought about it, the more possible it seemed. Kirito's curiosity peaked and he slowly approached the door, creaking it open slightly. He could see Heathcliff looking over Asuna's shoulder at her menu, but he couldn't tell at what. "Huh," Heathcliff said. "That's pretty strange, Asuna-kun."

"I know." Asuna replied. "I haven't told Kirito-kun yet, but..." Kirito raised an eyebrow as Heathcliff sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you." he said, walking back to his desk as Asuna closed her menu. "I'd just tell him though, it really isn't a big deal."

"I know, but I don't know how." Heathcliff smiled bemusedly at Asuna, and Kirito could sense how tense she was.

"How hard could it possibly be?" he asked, and Kirito could see Asuna laying with the fabric of her coat. "Just say, 'Hey Kirito-kun, I have something to show you'. Just like that."

"...yeah, okay." Kirito quickly walked away from the door as Asuna came to walk out, and he leaned up against the wall as she left the office.

"You done?" he asked, and Asuna nodded, remaining silent. Now that Kirito was sure she was hiding something from him, he was even more determined to find out what it was. Was it an item? An effect? A quest? What? Kirito continued his list of theories in his head as they went to Lisbeth's shop to ask her what was going on. As they reached the store, Kirito hoped that whatever they could do to help Lis would reveal it to him. "Lis!" Kirito called out, waiting for the pinkette to show her face. She did alright, and it had black marks all over it.

"What?" She snapped irritably. Kirito snickered as she walked over to them.

"Working hard?" he asked curiously, gesturing towards the marks on her face. Lis rolled her eyes and wiped the black away, smiling at Asuna.

"Hey, Asuna." Lis greeted, and Asuna smiled weakly.

"Hey." She replied. Lis raised an eyebrow at her quiet demeanor and looked at Kirito for an explanation, but Kirito shrugged uselessly, he had no more idea than her.

"Well, anyway," Lis said, crossing her arms. "What do you guys need?"

"Heathcliff asked us to look into the theft of your materials." Asuna replied, and Kirito did his best to not look shocked. Lis sighed and smiled.

"Thank God he got someone on that!" She said happily. "I've been losing all of my good materials to these guys! Follow me, it's over here." Lis led them out of the shop and around to the back, where she moved a crate and revealed a hole to them. "This is where they've been sneaking in. The assholes are taking all of the best materials, leaving only the iron and steel." Kirito bent down to observe the hole, trying to discern what exactly it was.

"You think it's mobs?" Asuna asked. "I've seen firsthand those sea serpents can tunnel into safe zones." Lis shook her head at the question.

"No, it's definitely players." She replied. "Otherwise there'd be a lot more damage. See here?" Lis bent down to point in the hole, and Kirito noted the iron stuck in the wall. "Someone broke their weapon carving this hole, and obviously didn't do a good job cleaning it up.

"You think it may be one of those bandit guilds?" Kirito asked, wholly ready to accept the possibility. Bandit guilds had surfaced recently on the lower floors, and instead of thieving like orange guilds did, they just raided homes and took whatever they could.

"Probably." Lis replied. "Although I haven't heard anything about bandit guilds all the way up here." Kirito had to agree with her there, he hadn't heard of a bandit guild above floor 43. "They may have just formed recently, a lot more players not in the clearing group have come up recently." Kirito's eyes widened and he looked over at Lisbeth.

"Not in the training program either?" he asked in astonishment, and Lis nodded. Kirito often forgot that many players had chosen not to join the training program Heathcliff set up, and just ascended floors with their own guilds. That and after the Black Cats, Kirito hadn't really cared either.

"We should look around." Asuna murmured. "See if we can find anything that'll lead us to them."

"Get my stuff back, guys." Lis said, glaring at Kirito in particular. "I need it." Kirito did his best not to sweatdrop while Lis glared at him.

"Alright, don't worry about it." Kirito said shakily. "We got in under control." Lis nodded happily and returned to her shop, and Kirito stood up straight, stretching as he did so. "So," Kirito said to Asuna. "What first?" Kirito felt happier than he should have been that she wasn't straight up ignoring him.

"We should start with local players." Asuna replied. "A lot have come up from both the training program and on their own, so it's possible some came to steal."

"Whoever is stupid enough to steal from the clearing group is going to get an ass kicking."

"Agreed." They walked out of the alleyway back onto the street, searching for players to ask. They asked several players if they knew anything, but all they got were no's and questions about autographs. Truthfully the whole ordeal made Kirito rather tired, and he could tell the same stood for his partner. Asuna sighed and sat down on the bench in the center of Redbank, and Kirito followed suit.

"Nobody knew anything." Kirito said quietly, leaning forward and wrapping his hands together. "Although I'm sure some people must have lied."

"Yeah," Asuna replied. "or they really didn't know anything, which is also possible." Kirito nodded and turned to look at her, only to find her deep in thought. What about, however, escaped him completely. Their job? Whatever she decided to hid from him? God only knew, and Kirito decided they'd wasted enough time sitting around.

"Come on," He said, causing Asuna to look up at him. "There has to be someone around here who knows something about our little bandits." Asuna stood and they walked away, looking for anyone they hadn't questioned yet. Asuna silently gestured towards a few Dragon Alliance members, and Kirito figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey," Kirito said, walking up to them. They looked up at him curiously. "Do you guys know anything about any bandit guilds up here?"

"Who wants to know?" One of them asked.

"Two people who could kick your ass for looking at us like that." Asuna snapped, causing Kirito to jump in surprise. "Just give us an answer."

"Alright lady, calm down" The apparent leader of the group pointed to the north of the city. "When we left to grind this morning, a shady looking group of players was at the northern bridge. When we came back a few hours later, they were still there, only know that had better equipment." That definitely sounded like that they were looking for to Kirito, so he thanked the players and dragged Asuna away, as she was still glaring at them.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded as they rounded a corner, and Asuna stared back at him innocently.

"What?" She asked earnestly, as if she really had no idea.

"You threatened that guy back there for no reason, Asuna." Asuna rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't for no reason, Kirito-kun." She said matter of factly. "He was talking like he was above us."

"Even if he was, there was no need to be that rude. I mean seriously, we were asking if he knew anything, not if he was feeling lucky." Asuna sighed and crossed her arms, not bothering to look Kirito in the eye.

"I'm...just in a bad mood today." She replied quietly. "I just feel bad, alright?"

"So something is bothering you?" Kirito asked, and Asuna nodded stiffly. "What is it?" Silence, again, and Kirito grabbed her hand, causing her to blush. "Come on Asuna, you know you can tell me anything." Asuna met his gaze carefully, before she ripped her hand away from him, face still red.

"...I-I'll tell you later." She said quietly, once again not meeting his gaze. Kirito sighed in exasperation, but didn't push her any harder. if she wanted to tell him, she could. Pushing her would only result in a fight, and Kirito was now very well versed in what happened in those kinds of situations. Allowing Asuna to wallow in her own turmoil, Kirito continued on his way to the northern bridge, Asuna walking slowly right behind him. As they reached their destination, Kirito could see the players that their friend had been referring to. They did appear rather shady, and Kirito noted the bags slung over their shoulders.

"Looks like we found out guys." Kirito said as they watched from behind a bush., Asuna nodding in agreement. Kirito turned back to find them leaving, so they gave chase. Following the players from a distance, Kirito could hear the contents to the bag making a strange sound, one of metal against metal. No doubt the materials stolen from Lisbeth's shop. They crossed another bridge to their right, and Kirito saw the direction they were headed. It appeared to be a small encampment, with camping supplies for players to rest and everything. Kirito and Asuna watched from afar a the players they'd been tailing walked towards the biggest tent and went inside, coming out a moment later with all of their bags now gone.

"It looks like they're dumping the stolen goods in that tent." Asuna whispered to him as they approached the edge of the camp. "maybe we can sneak in and take it all back before they even knew we were here."

"I doubt we'd have the carry weight for it." Kirito replied. "Lis did say a lot of stuff was stolen, I doubt we could get it all back."

"Even so, I don't want to have to engage so many players outside of a safe zone, that raid on Laughing Coffin gave me enough PKing..." Kirito remembered that, but now wasn't the time.

"We wouldn't have to kill them." Kirito reminded her. "We're more than enough to just disarm them and move on."

"There's a lot of them, Kirito-kun." Asuna replied, giving him a wary glance. "I doubt even we could escape without blood on our hands." Kirito saw the logic in her argument, but he didn't like it. Even in this death game, Kirito couldn't see the logic of killing another player in self defense. He was far to versed in the art of dying players to kill anyone, unless he absolutely had to.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kirito asked, and Asuna pointed to the tent, and then the edge of the camp.

"If we're careful," She began. "We could sneak around the entire camp without getting noticed."

"Is your hiding skill even that high?" Kirito asked, poking a hole in her plan.

"It doesn't have to be." She replied casually. "if we're quite enough, we can get there without to much trouble. So, any better ideas?" Kirito placed a hand on his chin as he thought it over, but quickly realized he had not better plan. Motioning for her to follow him quietly, Kirito began to creep along the edges of the camp, making absolutely sure he was dead quiet. Asuna was doing her best as well, but a skill level was a skill level, they both knew she was the risk factor here. Kirito ducked in between tent lines and turned to motion to Asuna, when all of the sudden, a player stepped in between the tense, inhaled deeply, and smiled.

"Man, the air is clean up here." he said to himself. "And it's so peaceful..." Asuna stared up at him wide eyed, and Kirito prayed to the name of every god he knew of that she stayed quiet.

Apparently the Gods weren't listening.

The player made a face, and turned in Asuna's direction. "Hey! What the hell are you..." Kirito acted quickly, putting the player in a submission hold, hoping he could knock him unconscious. Slowly the player went limp, and Kirito dragged him behind the tent, Asuna right behind him

"Thanks." She murmured to him, smiling appreciatively.

"Just be more careful." Kirito replied. The rest of there sneak operation went without incident, and Kirito ducked into the tent that the other players had dropped the goods off in. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by troves upon troves of stolen goods, much of which was Lisbeth's gear and materials. Asuna entered behind him, and held back a gasp.

"Woah." She whispered. "That's a lot of stuff..."

"Yeah." Kirito agreed. "So, now what? Message Heathcliff and..."

"Come out with your weapons away, you thieves!" Someone shouted from outside, making both of them stiffen immediately. "We won'y hesitate to kill you!"

"Damn it." Kirito muttered as they put their weapons away. "What do we do now?" Kirito was more than confused when he found Asuna smiling devilishly at him.

"Just follow my lead, Kirito-kun."

**It's bad, I know, I felt obligated to post something, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	33. Asuna's Secret

**Fuck guys, I'm sorry. I really should make a point to update more. It doesn't help that I'm still blocked up, but I just got a new puppy who's a total pain in the ass...anyway, I figured I'd take my Friday afternoon to write and post this, sorry if it sucks...**

**Enjoy!**

Kirito had absolutely no idea what Asuna had up her sleeve, but he hoped it was something good, because they sure as hell needed it. As soon as they stepped outside of the tent, they found themselves surrounded by the bandits, all of them brandishing weapons at them. Kirito stood shoulder to shoulder with Asuna, who seemed rather calm about the whole situation. He really wondered what caused her to be so calm, but wanted her to share. The bandit in front snickered.

"What do we have here?" he asked. "Vultures looking for a cut of the goods?"

"Nope." Asuna replied. "We know you stole those materials from the clearing groups blacksmith, and we came to retrieve them." This caused laughter from the group, and Kirito watched the apparent leader walk up to Asuna.

"Just the two of you, huh?" he asked. "Seems like a pretty stupid decision." Asuna smiled devilishly at him, and Kirito prayed she didn't get in over her head.

"I'll only warn you once." Asuna told him. "Give us back our friends materials or we'll take it by force."

"Oh will you know?" The player asked, pointing his sword at Asuna's neck. "And how will two players defeat us all and take it back?" He put the blade closer to her neck, and Kirito wanted to tear his head off. Asuna was still dead calm, and it was worrying Kirito. Was she trying to bluff her way through this? He really hoped that wasn't the case. Just as he was about to say something, Asuna turned to him.

"Watch my back, will you?" She asked. "I can deal with this?"

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked, and she nodded as she turned back to face the bandit. "Alright, just be careful." The leader smiled and looked over at his men.

"Stand back, all of you!" He shouted. "I'll take care of this shrimp, and her boyfriend. Then we can celebrate our raids success!" Kirito ignored the boyfriend comment as the bandits formed a circle around Asuna and their leader. The leader drew a two handed long sword, while Asuna drew Twilight Defender lazily.

"Ready?" Asuna asked. The other player smirked.

"Are you?" He demanded. "They only spoke my name on the lower floors in hushed whispers! Okura!" Asuna yawned.

"Asuna." She replied. "Can we get to the part where you lose already?" Okura growled and charged at Asuna, who remained perfectly still. Just as he reached her and was going to bring his blade down on her neck, it happened. Just as the blade went where Asuna had been. she moved right to the left, narrowly avoiding the blade. Kirito blinked. What had just happened? One minute she was right in front of him, the next to the right. Asuna yawned again. "Nice try, pal." She said. "But you'll have to try just a bit harder."

"How the hell did you..." Okura whispered. "How did I miss?"

"Because you suck?" Asuna asked helpfully, and Okura growled.

"You shut up." he hissed. "You're the one in our camp, taking our stuff..."

"Excuse me?" Asuna asked in a dangerous tone, and Kirito flinched. "Taking _your stuff? _Pardon me for assuming, but I'm pretty sure you stole everything in that tent." Kirito had learned the hard way that when Asuna used that tone, it was best to get out of her line of sight. She often attacked anything in said line whenever she used that tone. "Not to mention whatever you got from lower floors. You claiming ownership of those items is insane." Okura rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you clearing group types?" he asked, lifting his sword up. "Always spouting your heroic bullshit...Have you forgotten this is a game, girly?" Asuna didn't reply, so Okura continued. "Death game or not, it's still all digital. In the end, no one gets hurt, no one loses anything real."

"...What about their life?" Asuna demanded looking at he ground. Okura raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Asuna looked up, glaring at him.

"You stole materials from the clearing groups blacksmith" She told him. "She uses that to make and sell good weapons and armor to the clearing group. Without it, she can't sell the items necessary for survival on higher floors. Without that, players are stuck with lesser items. That, in turn, causes death. Or did you not think of that?" Okura had been shocked into silence, and Kirito smiled. Asuna knew how to degrade people, she had more than enough practice on him.

"You almost had me." Okura said with a smile, and Kirito gave him a curious look. What exactly did he mean by that. "But, I'm not a complete idiot, I've seen pinkie getting shipments all the time. She's even getting one in the next few days! She doesn't need all of this, so we took it!" Asuna rolled her eyes and flicked Twilight Defender in irritation.

"Too bad." Asuna said. "We could've avoided you and all your friends getting destroyed." There was silence before Okura rushed again, trying the same attack as before, and Asuna repeated the process of speed-fully dodging. Kirito watched her hunch over as she prepared to attack, and gasped.

Asuna disappeared.

Or, rather, she moved to fast for Kirito to see.

Kirito could see the dirt under her feet move to the left, and Asuna appeared behind Okura, sword raised. he didn't turn in time to stop her, and she threw him to the ground.

"You know," Asuna said. "I've rarely fought other players outside a safe zone. Sometimes I don't know how to hold back." Okura jumped up and swung at her, but Asuna blocked it with relative ease. Asuna was clearly not even trying, and Okura was doing his best. Kirito turned to see several bandits preparing to run past him, and he put his sword out in front of them.

"Try me." he said in a threatening tone, watching as the bandits glared at him. Kirito turned back to find Okura thrown back down, his health right below half. Asuna approached him, raising her sword. Okura panicked and hid behind several other players, who circled around Asuna, who sighed.

"So troublesome..." She murmured, crossing her arms. Just as all the players went in to strike, she disappeared outside the circle and they collapsed into a heap.

"What the hell is she doing?" Someone demanded, a question Kirito also wanted the answer too. "Every time we almost get her, she disappears!" Asuna responded by cutting them down, either disarming them or forcing them back into the crowd.

"You want to know?" Asuna demanded. "It's a Unique Skill: Unmatched Speed. it increases my speed to levels other players cannot reach, making me near impossible to catch."

Unique Skill?

"What the..." Kirito started, staring at the back of his partners head. When the hell had she gotten that? Where the hell had she gotten that? Kirito had so many questions for her, but he would have to ask her about it later.

"She has a unique skill?" Someone demanded.

"And it's overpowered to boot!" Someone else called out, and Asuna chuckled.

"Overpowered?" She asked. "No, not so much. The faster I go, the weaker by defenses get until I slow back down. If I go as fast as the game allows me too, a boar on the first floor would be enough to take me out in a couple hits. Plus, if you can predict my trajectory, it's practically useless. Now, Okura, would you like to continue or shall I take your silence as acceptance of our defeat?" Okura stared at her wide eyed for a minute before he chuckled.

"Of course," he said. "I should have recognized you sooner. Asuna the Flash, one of the two beaters of the clearing group. Which makes your partner the Black Swordsman, am I correct?"

"Dead on." Kirito replied, and Asuna coughed.

"Don't make me hurt you." She said. "Just give up." Okura laughed.

"Did you forget that you're surrounded, beater?" he asked, and all the bandits closed in on Asuna. "I hope you have enough trust in yourself to beat us all!" Kirito drew his swords, and he stopped when Asuna threw her hand out.

"Don't Kirito-kun." She said. "I got it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, which earned a nod. "...Alright." The bandits all jumped to attack her, and Asuna smirked.

"Mistake."

* * *

Kirito whistled as he surveyed the carnage. Asuna had made quick of the bandits, disarming all of them or knocking them out.

"You sure did a number on them." he told her, but she didn't respond. "That's a cool skill too. Have you ever...?" Kirito didn't get to finish his sentence, as Asuna pulled out a teleport crystal and disappeared, not uttering another word. Kirito stared at her disappearing avatar in confusion, wondering why he was all quiet all of the sudden. Sighing, Kirito pulled out one of his own crystals and teleported back to Redbank. As he did so and walked back to Kirito's office, he wondered if that skill was what she had been hiding from him. it made sense now that he looked back back on it. Why did she decide to hide it from him though? it wasn't like he was mad or anything.

He was such a hypocrite, looking back on what he just said.

Kirito had done just the same thing when he discovered his own unique skill, he had no right to question her own reasons. Making his way to the office, Kirito pushed the door open and strode towards Heathcliff's door, entering without a second thought.

"Kirito," Heathcliff said, looking up. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Kirito replied, "We tracked down the source, it was a bandit guild."

"All the way up here?" Heathcliff asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "We really should monitor the people that come up that aren't in the clearing group. Did you dispatch them?"

"As best we could." Kirito said, sitting down. "Asuna made quick work of them."

"Did she know?"

"Yeah, with her unique skill." Kirito said it in a challenging manner, and watched as Heathcliff smiled at him. "You wouldn't have happened to know anything about that, would you?" Heathcliff chuckled.

"She only showed me just this morning." Heathcliff replied earnestly. "I had no idea until then." Kirito just stared out the window, deep in thought. "Although, I'm not quite sure why she was so reluctant to tell you, that I can't comprehend." Kirito nodded in silent agreement, wondering the same thing.

"Well," Kirito began, sighing as he turned back to Heathcliff. "You can send some people over to collect all of the stolen goods whenever, I'm sure they won't be going anywhere at this rate."

"Can do." Kirito nodded and got up from his seat to leave, reaching the door before Heathcliff sighed. "Kirito-kun." Kirito cast a look over his shoulder at the guild leader, who smiled in a tired manner.

"Yeah?"Kirito asked curiously.

"Good luck." Heathcliff replied. "With everything." Kirito raised an eyebrow at the older man curiously, wondering what he meant by that.

"Uh, yeah." Kirito replied, not sure what to say. "You too."

* * *

Kirito reached home easy enough, save for wondering how to talk to his partner. Why she had neglected to tell him still alluded him, and Heathcliff wishing him luck for no apparent reason only confused him further. Sighing as he entered the house, he made his way towards Asuna's door, seeing it was closed. The only reason she ever closed her door was if she was pouting, sleeping, or angry.

At this rate, it may have been any one of those.

Reaching the door, Kirito mustered up his courage and knocked on it.

"Asuna?" he called. "I know you're in there, talk to me." No response, and Kirito waited patiently. "Come on Asuna, it's not a big deal. I mean, I'm not mad you didn't tell me or anything." Still silence, and Kirito was beginning to lose his patience. "Asuna." he tried. "Asuna?" he asked. "Asunaaaaaa." he whined, hoping to get a chuckle. Still nothing, and he rolled his eyes. "Stop being so childish, just open the do..." Kirito was cut off as the door opened, and Asuna was lying face down on her bed. He entered quietly and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her unmoving figure. "Is this payback for when I didn't tell you?" he asked, realizing that may have been her reasoning.

"No." Kirito jumped slightly at her answer, he hadn't been ready for her to actually talk. "That's not my reason."

"Then what is it?" Kirito asked, earning more silence. "Come on Asuna, talk to me. Let me help you." Asuna sighed and sat up, showing Kirito her frustrated glance.

"Why?" She asked, and Kirito deadpanned at her,

"You're going to have to give me more than that, Asuna." he informed her flatly. She made a face and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Why me?" She asked. "Why do I have a unique skill?" Kirito assumed she was about to enter, rant mode, so he waited. "I don't want it, I don't need it. I...Ugh!" Asuna growled in exasperation and through herself face down again on her pillow, and Kirito tried not to laugh. "There are so many more people that deserve this skill more than me!"

"Now that isn't true" Kirito replied. "If anyone deserves a little bonus, it's you. That and it is a little overpowered."

"Shut up." Asuna hissed. "It's a level based MMO, I'd be overpowered by now anyway."

"So that's why you hid it from me?" Kirito asked. "because you were confused?"

"More than you know, Kirito-kun." Asuna said, sitting up again. "First, a boss takes our form. A bit convenient, no?That it took on us? Now I get my own unique skill, and so late into the game too. I just don't understand Kayaba at all, and it's been killing me all day trying to figure it out!" Kirito did his best to calm her as she ripped at her pillow, and he smiled in amusement as she boiled in anger.

"Calm down a little bit," he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You can ask Kayaba after we beat the game. Among other things, obviously. it can't possibly take us until the end of May at this rate." Asuna nodded in understanding.

"We are at the 93rd floor." She said. "the floors are basically the cities, a few dungeons, and the boss rooms. We'll be done by the end of May for sure."

"So," Kirito said, wrapping her into a one armed hug, like he usually did. "Lighten up a bit. Enjoy the time we have left in here, because it'll be a hell of rehab and media attention when we get out." Asuna cheeks were tinted red, but Kirito shrugged it off as her anger. He felt Asuna lean into him a little bit, but he didn't mind. he enjoyed the little moment of silence, no matter how short it may have been. Asuna chuckled as she sat up.

"It would suck it Klein or Lis saw that." She said with a laugh, her face still red. Kirito nodded and laughed with her.

"Good thing we're in the comfort of our own home, away from those two." He replied. The two smiled at each other for a minute before Kirito stood. "Anyway, We should go and see if Lis' equipment made it back. You want to come, or are you going to stay here and skulk all day?" Asuna huffed and stood, glaring at him.

"I'll race you there." She said determinedly, and disappeared.

"Oh come on, that isn't even fair!"

* * *

Heathcliff tapped the menu buttons with a purpose, looking through the take of Lis materials from the bandit guild. All of what she reported stolen seemed to be there, which was good, as the time was almost upon them.

"Guild Leader!" Heathcliff turned to find a soldier standing there, reporting. "All of the materials have been returned."

"Good job." Heathcliff said, then feeling a rush of kindness. "Take the rest of the night off."

"Uh, sir, I have rounds to do..."

"I will speak with your superior officer, now go and rest."

"Yes sir!" The player said, nodded, and left Heathcliff's office, leaving the man by himself. Sighing, Heathcliff sat slowly and stared out the window weakly.

"Only two more floors, huh?" he asked to no one in particular. "Amazing, it seems only yesterday I started this damn guild, now it's almost time..." Heathcliff leaned back and observed the ceiling of his office, as it would be one of the last times he ever got to see it. he would almost miss this world, Kirito and Asuna, the guild and the game as a whole, but this was two and a half years in the making. It would've gotten here sooner of later. Heathcliff has already decided who he was leaving the clearing group and his guild too, that was obvious. of course, his major officers might get pissed off, but from either the leadership of the guild or Heathcliff's true identity he couldn't discern.

Kayaba really would miss SAO and clearing floors, but he way more than certain Kirito and Asuna could take charge.

"They'll have too, or these two and a half years will have been for naught..."

**Sorry this chapter is terrible and short, I just wanted to get it out. And, sorry about Asuna's unique skill, I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	34. Betrayal

**Hey, I'm back, with some news for you guys! Writers block is slowly disappearing, so updates will be coming faster! It's just a matter of finding the time to write.**

**Enjoy!**

May 10th, 2025, 95th floor, Havven

Kirito knew something was wrong with Heathcliff, but he didn't know what. For the past couple days the leader of the KoB had been distant, more than normal, anyway. No one seemed to know what the matter was, but he rarely said anything to anyone, not even Kirito and Asuna. Heathcliff was currently addressing the clearing group before they tackled the boss room the next day, and Kirito could tell he was rushing his speech.

"And we'll go with that." he concluded. "See you all tomorrow, get a good rest...you'll need it." Kirito watched the man intensely as the group dispersed, trying to find anything that would be wrong. They hadn't lost a lot of people recently as far as Kirito knew, so that could't be it. If anything, their numbers had gone up from the training program.

"You saw it too, huh?" Kirito nodded at his partners question, and she hummed in irritation. "I wonder what's wrong, it isn't like him to be so distant. Maybe we should go see him. "

"Maybe" Kirito replied, deep in thought. he could tell Asuna was watching him carefully, maybe because he still hadn't moved. Sighing, he turned to her. "We should." he told her, and she nodded. "See if we can help." Kirito trailed slightly behind her through the city, watching the clearing group post up for the night. Kirito could see the boss room from their current location in town, that's how small the floor was. It was some ways away, but it was still visible. As they reached the teleportation gate, Asuna grabbed his arm, teleporting them to Redbank.

When they arrived, the city was ominously silent. Usually the resort capital was relatively loud, what with players yelling to each other over the noise the NPC's generated, and it made the center of town quiet irritating to pass through. Everyone must've been at the beach, because the NPC's were quiet and no players, save a few KoB knights were anywhere. Reaching the Knight headquarters, they entered and walked quietly towards Heathcliff's office, opening the door. he didn't even acknowledge their presence, just stared out the window.

"Heathcliff-san?" Asuna asked, but he still didn't turn to face them. This only made Kirito more curious, until the guild leader sighed.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, turning to face them. "What is it you guys need?"

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked. "You've been acting strangely lately."

"Have I?" he asked, and Asuna nodded. "Hm, I didn't think so." he looked back out the window, and sighed. "I guess I'm just tired.

"Tired?" Asuna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, I guess." he replied. "of all of this, truthfully. I've tried to keep up a facade of courage for a while now, but all I want to do is lie down somewhere and give up."

"Don't talk like that." Kirito said, " A lot of people look up to you for guidance, and what would they do if they heard you saying that kind of thing?" Heathcliff shrugged.

"You're right." he said. "I shouldn't say such things, and certainly not so close to the end."

"Maybe you just need a break." Asuna suggested. "I mean, the break Kirito-kun and I took a while back certainly helped us. We could look after the clearing group for a bit, it wouldn't be too much trouble." Asuna's words seemed to help Heathcliff relax a bit, which made Kirito reasonably happier.

"Maybe so." Heathcliff replied. "I'll think about it, anything else you need?" Kirito shook his head, and Heathcliff nodded. "You guys can go, no need to get so worried about me." As they left, Kirito swore he could hear Heathcliff mutter something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Good to know he's alright." Asuna said as they walked through the streets. "I'll admit, I was worried something serious was wrong."

"You don't think him being tired is serious?" Kirito asked. "That's bad news, Asuna."

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"What if he loses focus during a boss battle?" Kirito replied, which made Asuna scrunch up her face. "Even for someone like Heathcliff, that's a deadly mistake up here."

"True." she replied, crossing her arms. "But it is Heathcliff, the man's health has never dropped into the yellow."

"Even so," Kirito said, facing the teleportation gate as they arrived there, "he has to keep his head in the game, or it'll cost him or everyone dearly."

"Oh, lighten up a bit, Kirito-kun!" Asuna said, hip bumping him. "Having a little fun never hurt anyone!"

"I never said it did," Kirito said, unable to stop himself from returning her smile. "I just don't want to be the weak link."

"As if that's ever you." Asuna replied, causing Kirito to chuckle. "I'm willing to bet all my savings you'll be the one delivering the final blow to the final boss."

"No, I won't." Kirito replied, which made Asuna stare at him curiously.

"Why not?" She asked, "because of Heathcliff?"

"No," Kirito said, grabbing her hand and showing it to her, causing her to go red. "Because we'll do it together." She smiled widely at him, one he returned happily.

"It amazes me you're single, Kirito-kun" Asuna said, retracting her hand from his grasp. "The ladies should be all over you."

"I'm sure they would be," he said with a wink in her direction. "If a certain someone didn't scare them all off." Asuna reddened and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." She hissed, and Kirito laughed.

"I should lighten up, huh?" he asked, which earned him a roll of Asuna's eyes.

"When have I ever scared a girl off?" She demanded.

"You don't do it purposefully, obviously." he told her as they bickered. "But no girl in her right mind would approach me with you by my side, you give off an air of ownership."

"Do I now?" Asuna asked, smirking at him. "I own you?"

"Yep," Kirito said, keeping his little joke going. "All of this is yours."

"I'm not sure I'd want any of it." Kirito face faulted and Asuna's laughed at his reaction. "I've seen more of you than any other women, I know far to much to want to own you."

"That hurt, Asuna." he deadpanned, and she giggled.

"That's why I said it." she said, activating the teleportation gate. "Teleport to Algade!"

* * *

Once they returned home, Asuna threw herself on the couch and smiled at Kirito.

"Quick question." She said. "Give me a serious answer."

"Alright, I guess." Kirito replied. Asuna smirked.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked, and Kirito coked on his own spit.

"W-what?!" he demanded, "What kind of stupid question is that?" Asuna giggled.

"So you haven't?"

"..."

"Come on Kirito-kun, don't ignore me!"

"Don't ask me questions like that!" Kirito replied, brandishing a finger at her as he attempted to tame the blush on his features.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"No comment."

"Ugh, fine, be that way."

"Why are you the one pouting in this scenario?!" Kirito asked as Asuna did exactly what he accused her of, crossed her arms and pouted. "Where did that even come from, anyway?"

"Well, from our conversation earlier I guess." She replied. "We've never really talked about our love lives before, so I figured I'd ask."

"What a way to do it." Kirito said, giving her a glare. She stuck her tongue out in reply. "What about you then, huh? How's your love life going?" Asuna made a face and placed a finger on her chin as she thought.

"I don't know, really." She replied. "I might be married." Kirito raised an eyebrow at his partner questioningly. How did she not know?"

"How do you not know?" Kirito asked, voicing his curiosity. Asuna smiled weakly.

"My father, before I got trapped in here, talked about finding me a suitable husband for my future, to ensure I was successful and all of that. Rich girl problems, you know how it is." Kirito honestly had no idea, his only informant to such a world was the girl in front of him. "Anyway, I'm sure me being in danger of dying twenty-four hours a day has only increased his want for that, so I won't be surprised to wake up with a ring on my finger." Kirito noted the upset look on her face. He knew she didn't like having the rich girl life, that she wanted to be normal.

"What's the matter?" He asked, causing her to look up. "Arranged marriages happen all the time, it's no big deal."

"I know." She replied quietly. "But I've always believed you marry someone because you love them and want to spend the rest of your life with them, so I've never wanted an arranged marriage." She shifted to lie on her side and frowned. "Although I guess I didn't have a say in the matter, huh?" Kirito, despite what he'd been told, was never really sure what to say to Asuna when she got upset like this. It didn't help that she also tried to tune him out and ignore him, so her silence told him that was also the case here.

"If it's any consolation," Kirito spoke up, causing her to look at him. "Maybe you're husband, if you have one, could be a good guy."

"I know that." She said. "But...ah, never mind. I won't burden you with my problems."

"The fact that you have to gall to say that after all of this astonishes me." Kirito said, pushing her legs aside to sit down. "I shoulder your problems, and you mine. That's what friends do, right?" Asuna smiled brightly and nodded, so Kirito continued. "Now, tell me what you were going to say."

"Well..." Asuna trailed off, pushing the couch pillow behind her head. "I guess I always dreamed my husband would be a knight in shining armor, not some uptight executive I feel obliged to call by his family name." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know, I guess I'm afraid of what I'm going to see when I wake up."

"It'll be fine." Kirito reassured, placing a hand on her leg. "I'm sure whoever he is, he'll be a lucky guy." Asuna turned pink and smirked, which made Kirito face palm mentally. Why did he always say stuff like that.

"Are you saying I'm a catch, Kirito-kun?" She asked, and Kirito decided to get up and leave instead of answer. "I'll tell Lis you said that!"

"I'll deny it anyway!"

* * *

As Kirito and Asuna appeared in Havven the next day, the aura of the clearing group set him on edge. No one seemed confident or happy, but tense and worried. Had something happened, or was it just high floor nerves? Kirito pushed it from his brain, deciding it was just the nerves getting to everyone. As he surveyed the crowd, Heathcliff appeared out in front, looking rather solemn.

"Only six more bosses!" he told everyone, which made everyone cheer, "We are almost done our mission, so do your absolute best today!" Opening the corridor to the boss room, Kirito stepped into it and faced the 95th identical door facing opposite him, wondering what sort of best lay behind it. The bosses and mobs had gotten progressively more human the higher up they got, so Kirito assumed it would be some kind of humanoid. Heathcliff pushed the door open and everyone walked inside. Just as they did, the door slammed shut and the room went dark.

"The hell?" Klein demanded somewhere to Kirito's left. "Anyone see anything?" No one replied, as no one could see anything.

"Talk about nerve wracking." Asuna murmured next to Kirito, and he couldn't help but agree. Just as people started to get confused, the room lit back up and, in front of them, stood the boss. Kirito was right about it being humanoid, as it stood on two legs. It had tanned skin and four arms, all of which looked like they could bench press three dump trucks with ease. It stood at least twenty-five feet tall, with jewelry that looked like it was carved out of human bones. As it roared and faced the group, Kirito could see it's name above it's health.

"The Jailer." Kirito said, raising his swords. "prepare yourself, we don't know what it'll do!" Just as Kirito finished his sentence, the boos roared again and slammed all four fists into the ground, which sent shock waves out and hit the clearing group dead on, sending everyone flying. The boss moved with unforeseen speed and attacked players who landed separated from everyone, and Kirito could see that everyone was already staggered from the attack. The Jailer swung at a bigger group, knocking down their defenses and throwing them around with another arm.

"Stand firm!" Heathcliff shouted. "We can't lose now!" The Jailer seemed to feel the same for itself, and beat it's chest with all four arms in rage. Kirito ran with Asuna and a few others and attacked it's ankles, but as it barely did anything, it picked up four players, one for each hand, and crushed them immediately.

"This is crazy" Asuna hissed. "It's like Gleam Eyes on steroids." Kirito could see the comparison, they often had trouble with huge, bipedal bosses it seemed. Kirito watched as Silica, Klein, and a few others tried to attack as well, but they got knocked back, Silica by herself, which was bad. The Jailer charged for her, and she sat there in fear, and a rock formed in Kirito's stomach. Just as the Jailer got the her, a chestnut blur threw her out of the way and took the blow instead.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted, watching his partner slam into the ground as she rolled away. he rushed to her side and helped her stand. "That was risky," he said weakly, "that skill lowers your defenses, you could've been killed." her health was at a low yellow point, and she nodded in understanding.

"I know," She said, "But like hell was I going to lie Silica-chan die."

"Understandable, but be more careful next time." The jailer roared again as the clearing group learned to dodge it's attacks, and Kirito charged in with them. The secret to the boss seemed to be shear numbers. it could kill any one of them if it wanted, but with so many players at it's ankles, it couldn't grab many of them, let alone kill them. Kirito bounced back next to Heathcliff, who seemed to be hanging back. "Looks like we adapted, huh Heathcliff?" The man didn't respond, just watched with a somber look. Kirito didn't dwell on it, rushing back in to help. As he did, however, the image of Heathcliff's look was in the back of his mind, nagging him. _Just what was wrong with him, really..._

* * *

After the Jailer was beaten, they had lost twenty-five people. it was a huge number, even for up here, and many people Kirito was on a username basis with. it hurt to know, but what happened happened. He was just happy to know that they were one step closer to getting out.

"Well," Klein said, "That was a walk in the park, eh?" No one responded to the crappy joke, probably because nobody cared. Kirito was, like usually after a difficult boss fight, leaning back to back with Asuna, but he wasn't focused on her or Klein. He was watching Heathcliff, who was still standing, looking away from everyone.

"Alright," Kirito said, "We should get going, huh Heathcliff?" The guild leader didn't respond. "Heathcliff?" Still no response. Before anyone else could say a word, Heathcliff put away his sword and shield and faced them.

"This is as far as I go." he told them loudly, causing everyone to look up. "From now on, it's up to all of you."

"W-what are you saying, Guild Leader?" A knight asked. "We need you now more than ever!"

"Are you that tired, Heathcliff-san?" Asuna asked. "Just a small break could suffice, wouldn't it?" Heathcliff sighed.

"I honestly hoped it wouldn't come to this." he said. "But no one figured it out. I cannot go any further because I told myself this was the floor I revealed myself."

"What are you talking about, Heathcliff?" Kirito demanded, standing up. "Reveal yourself? For what?" Heathcliff was silent for a moment, before he looked back at Kirito.

"I am not Heathcliff, a player of SAO." he said, and everyone watched him in confusion. "My real name..." Heathcliff touched something in his menu, and when he spoke again it was a completely different voice. "Is Kayaba Akihiko, the developer of SAO."

...

...

...

Kirito felt like he was falling, which seemed like an appropriate response. His mouth wouldn't work, neither would his body. No one said a word, and Kayaba just watched.

"My plan all along was to play alongside the trapped players and help the get this far, to ensure the game didn't end to soon. I am quite surprise no one figured out my real identity sooner, seeing as I make myself immortal if my health ever gets to low." He sighed and closed his eyes. and Kirito clenched his fist angrily. "And gave myself such an overpowered unique skill. And all along, no one topped to go, 'Hey, why is he so gifted?'

"You..." Kirito hissed, shaking with rage. "You..."

"Not only that, but gave Kirito-kun and Asuna-kun their unique skills as well." he continued as if Kirito's interruption meant nothing. "I'm sure this comes as a shock to all of you, so I'll give you all a minute to recover."

"I.." Asuna growled. "I trusted you, you..."

"How could you, you bastard..." Klein hissed. Kirito couldn't bring himself to words, no words in any language could describe who angry he was.

"Not only that," Kayaba said. "But the final boss of Sword Art Online also stands before you." He was the final boss? Now it all made sense. The skill, the health, the guild form, all of it clicked it Kirito's head like clockwork.

"Everything you said.." Agil said quietly. "All of that inspirational stuff you've said...it meant nothing!" Heathcliff chuckled.

"Quite the contrary, actually." he replied. "I said all of that in total honesty, I knew you were all strong enough to make it here."

"I can't believe this..." A KoB elite whispered.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but I had no choice." Kayaba looked around at the angry, betrayed, sad faces, and Kirito was enraged that none of those faces made his appear any different. "Now, before I go, I'll give you all some useful info. Now that you've cleared the boss room, the next four floors must be cleared in succession, or you must start over from the 96th. they aren't designed like normal floors, they have no cities, or dungeons, any of that. They are all based off of a castle's dungeon, then lower floors, courtyard, halls, and finally, the throne room, where you ill find me. The point in which you can stop is right before the throne room, where there is a small safe one before the Ruby Palace. From there you can get ready by going back and getting supplies, understood?" Kirito drew his sword and walked forward angrily, his rage blinding him. Why? Why did this happen?

"Damn you..." Kirito hissed, advancing slowly. "Kayaba..."

"I wish you all the best, but I really must be going."

"KAYABA!" Kirito ran the rest of the distance and drove his blades through Kayaba's stomach, who watched him calmly. Kirito glared at him as the immortal object sign appeared above his head, just like Yui.

"Maybe you didn't hear, Kirito-kun." he said flatly. "I'm immortal whenever I want."

"Why?!" Kirito shouted, retracting his blades. "Why betray us like this?! We all trusted you!Believed in you! And you're...the bastard who locked us in here in the first place!"Kayaba sighed.

"Hard to accept, I know." he said calmly. "Just so you know, that's what's bothering me." Kirito watched him open his menu, and cast them one final glance. "See you soon, everyone."

* * *

It had been a good half an hour since Kayaba had revealed himself and then disappeared, and nobody had moved a muscle. Asuna had dropped to her hands and knee's, having no strength to move at all.

"It's over." Someone said. "Without Heathcliff and he being the final boss, we're all dead."

"Mass suicide anyone?" Someone called weakly. "About as effective as fighting Heathcliff." people slowly began to panic, Asuna included, as her stomach was turning violently at the thought of fighting Heathcliff. How could they beat such a man.

"We're all dead!"

"Why even bother going on anymore?!"

"He said we can't go back, so now what?!"

"All of you..." Asuna turned to find Kirito still standing, his fists clenched. "Are you really going to give up?"

"Don't talk like we have a chance, Kirito!" Someone shouted. "It's over!"

"if you really believe that, you shouldn't even be here!" He glared at everyone angrily. "Not only did we all want to kill Kayaba, but we knew the final boss would be tough! Why is it that knowing who and what it is scares you all?!"

"Kirito-kun..." Asuna started weakly.

"Believe me, I trusted him too." Kirito said, glaring at the ground. "More than I should have, clearly. I don't know about the rest of you, but the chance to kill Kayaba seems mighty fine right now." people began to mumble in agreement, and Kirito continued. "We should be happy about this, because who would've been satisfied watching Kayaba go to prison?"

"Not me!"

"Not a chance!"

"He deserves to die!"

"Exactly!" Kirito shouted, raising a fist. "the man behind the madness, killed by the very players he trapped in the game he himself crafted! Does that not seem like the best way to go out?!" People roared in agreement, and Asuna stood and walked to Kirito's side.

"What was our pact again, Kirito-kun?" She asked him, and he smiled.

"For all those who can't fight!" Kirito shouted to the clearing group. "And all of those who died trying!" The group roared in agreement and ran at the teleportation gate, leaving the pair alone in the room. Kirito turned to Asuna, raising his hand. "Partners, until the end." Asuna smiled determinedly and gripped it tightly.

"Until the end."

**Wow, long chapter! So hype, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	35. Fear

** Surprise, writers block can suck it! Anyways, we have about five or six chapters left, as I'll dedicate the next four chapters for floors 96th to 99th, than we'll be near the end! But, as a result of my horrible imagination, the chapters may be a bit smaller than normal But I think, in exchange for faster updates, you guys can deal with a few hundred less words, should there be.**

**Enjoy!**

May 11th, 2025, 96th floor Dungeons

Kirito and Asuna were the last two through the door, and in front of them, beyond the clearing group, was just as Kayaba told them, were hallways that certainly resembled those of a dungeon. Both of them pushed their way through to the front of the group and surveyed the area around them.

"Well," Asuna said, "At least it's straight forward enough."

"Yeah." Kirito agreed. "Almost seems too easy, if you ask me." Kirito turned to look at the group of determined, and partially terrified players, standing behind them. "Ready, everyone?" He earned more than enough nods, which told Kirito to turn around and continue through the hallways. it was quiet save for a little bit of water here and there that leaked from the ceiling, and rocks falling from the ceiling as well.

"Anybody see anything?" Someone called out.

"Nothing." Another voice responded.

"Maybe it's just a puzzle?"

"Doubtful."

"Kirito-kun, look." Kirito followed Asuna's finger, and noticed what she was looking at. Directly ahead of them, lay a three way split in the passage, making a fork in the road. "We'll have to split up, everyone going the same way would waste time. Kirito nodded in understanding and turned to the rest of the clearing group.

"We'll have to split up from here." he told them, "Klein and his guild, and Silica, you're with Asuna and I. Knights, take the left passageway, and the Alliance will take the right. Any objections?" Nobody said a word, and left in their respective groups either left or right.

"Let's do this." Klein said, walking ahead of Kirito and down the hall. Silence enveloped the group as they walked, all of them looking for any mobs to kill, if for nothing more than to steel their nerves a bit after all that transpired only a few minutes before.

"I still can't believe it," Silica said quietly, Pina resting on her head like usual. "Heathcliff-san was behind all of it... why would he do that?"

"Because he's a sick bastard." Kirito looked at Asuna after she spoke, seeing her making an angry face, her grip around Twilight Defender tight. he was angry too, he was more than certain everyone was. "You'd have to be to create a game for the sole purpose of trapping 10,000 people inside and then play alongside them."

"Yeah," Klein agreed. "Man has some weird priorities."

"It doesn't matter what way you look at it." Kirito said, entering the conversation. "I can't wait to drive my blade through his throat and watch that health bar drain to zero."

"That," Asuna said, "Is something we agree on." Nobody said anything for a little bit, which Kirito was fine with. He could tell that everyone had their minds on other things, mainly what had just happened. Kirito could still feel the rage coursing through him, still partially unwilling to believe that had actually just happened. Was he dreaming? Was it actually true? Part of him wanted to say it wasn't real, but the other part told him he was a fool for trying to convince himself of that.

"This doesn't look good." Kirito looked up at Klein's voice to find them approaching at larger chamber, most likely one that would spawn mobs. As they reached the center of said area, both exits were sealed off with big black doors, and mobs began to spawn. Kirito took one look at them and the grip he had on Elucidator and Dark Repulser tightened.

"Heathcliff's Guard?" Asuna demanded as she drew Twilight Defender. "Could he be anymore full of himself?"

"I don't think so," Klein replied, "That'd make him to nice, you know?" The knights began to encircle them, and Kirito tensed as three rushed towards him. He dispatched them easily enough, but the shear numbers in which they respawned and, for the others at least, number of hits to die, it was very difficult. Kirito had to rush to save Silica or Klein at the last minute several times.

"Woah." Asuna muttered as she and Kirito ended up back to back. "they just keep coming."

"Think you can out speed them?" Kirito asked. He got his answer when he felt Asuna's leave in a blur, taking out at least seven or eight knights on the way. She reappeared back where she was and sighed. "Was hard due to lack of space, but I got it."

"Man, these guys are hard to defeat!" Klein shouted, pushing a knight back into another and running both of them through as they attempted to stand. "Why do they just keep coming?!"

"Don't know!" Kirito shouted back. "Just keep fighting!"

* * *

Everyone, even Kirito and Asuna, were ready to collapse as soon as the last few knights faded from view. It had taken them a good fifteen minutes to finally take them all out, which was way to long in Kirito's opinion.

"Holy..." Klein said through deep breaths. "Why was there so many...?"

"Trying to take us out in the last few floors with shear power and numbers." Asuna reasoned. "Heathcliff knew that the last few floors would be the hardest, so he chose the most opportune time to leave. Dick." Kirito couldn't agree more, that was exactly what Heathcliff had planned on.

"Anyways," Kirito said, moving towards the opposite hallway that had previously been blocked off. "We should get going, we can't waste our time thinking about it. Everyone got up and followed behind him closely, looking around for anymore surprise attacks so that what had just happened didn't happen again.

"How hard do you think it'll be?" Silica asked suddenly, "Fighting Kayaba, I mean."

"Probably insanely so." Kirito said quietly, voicing everyone's worst fear. "With that skill he has, it'll be damn near impossible."

"He would give himself the most overpowered skill in the game." Asuna growled, crossing her arms. "It makes my blood boil just thinking about it."

"You think he'll go easy on us?" Klein joked.

"What would be the point of everything he's done so far if we were to take it easy?" Asuna asked. "He wouldn't have played with us for these past few years if he planned on going easy on us at the end." Kirito nodded to voice his opinion on the subject, and they rounded a corner to be faced with a small area similar to the last, but smaller.

"It looks like a rest area." Kirito said as they walked within the area. "Most likely to take breaks and recharge without leaving the floor."

"We should stay here." Klein said, causing Kirito to stare at him in confusion. "What? We don't know how many of these there, we shouldn't go on ahead and let it go to waste. That would be as pointless as fighting Kayaba without a plan." Kirito didn't want to stop so early, but Klein had a point. Kirito hated it when Klein had a point. Begrudgingly, they set up around the small area, and Kirito watched as Asuna observed the perimeter.

"It isn't a safe zone." She reported suddenly, turning to look at him. "Someone will have to keep watch while everyone else sleeps."

"I got it." Kirito replied. "I'm not as tired as everyone else, I'm a higher level."

"Always bragging, huh?" Klein asked with a goofy smile, one that Kirito replied with by staring. "Have it your way, Jesus. We'll sleep."

"I'll stay up too." Asuna said, sliding down the wall too sit next to Kirito. "Best to have the strongest watch, am I right?" Kirito didn't appreciate the look Klein gave the two of them as Silica and his guild went to sleep.

"No shenanigans, you two." he said with a wink, causing both to go pink. With Klein's statement as a fleeting thought, he went to sleep, leaving the two of them the only one's awake. Asuna sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"I wish he'd stop doing that." She whispered, almost in such a low tone that Kirito didn't hear her. "We... aren't like that..."

"I know." Kirito replied, stretching out a little. "Klein is Klein, though. He won't stop even if we threaten him." Asuna chuckled quietly and silence enveloped the rest area, both watchers surveying the area for any trouble.

"I'm scared." Kirito jumped a little when she spoke, turning to look at her.

"Huh?" Was all he could say. Asuna turned to face him, a look unfamiliar to him in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Kirito-kun." She replied. "I don't want to fight Kayaba, the very thought terrifies me." Kirito could see it now. She had wanted to look indifferent in front of everyone else, but he was different.

"You don't have to worry." Kirito replied, doing his best to smile in support. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Asuna went red at his words, but Kirito didn't care. He meant everything he said, after all.

"I-I know." She replied slowly, hiding her face behind her legs. "But...but..."

"But...?" Kirito asked, hoping to get an answer out of her.

"...But I don't understand why." Asuna replied, tightening her grip on herself. "Why? Why did he conceal himself to us and gain our trust? Why did he trap himself in his own death game? Why did he have to completely destroy our moral and hopes of clearing the game in one fell swoop?" Asuna turned to Kirito, hoping for an answer of some kind.

"I wish I could answer those questions." He said slowly, looking down at his lap. "But I haven't the fainest idea why Kayaba did what he did. Only he himself could answer that." Kirito heard her hide her face again, and he looked over slowly. "But like I said, don't worry about it. Kayaba may have made himself overpowered, but even he can't take on the whole clearing group by himself."

"Unless he makes himself immortal." Kirito jumped at the thought. He could do that, couldn't he? It didn't seem to far fetched for the man who had built the first commercially available VRMMORPG only for it to be a death game, trapping thousands upon thousands on the servers with the threat of death at every corner.

"He wouldn't..." Kirito tried to say, more to convince himself than Asuna. "Would he?"

"I don't have any more answers than you, Kirito-kun." She replied, a hint of anger and sadness in her tone. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm afraid." Kirito nodded in understanding, before he sighed.

"Don't dwell on it." he told her. "You'll just blow the whole situation out of proportion." Asuna nodded into her lap, and Kirito smiled at her. "Why don't you try and get some sleep, Asuna? I can keep watch for now, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked, which earned a nod. "Alright, just shake me awake if you need me." She stretched out as best she could and closed her eyes, the system outing her almost immediately. Kirito watched her back rise and fall rhythmically, pondering her words. Asuna had poked a lot of holes in the end game, even Kayaba's own cheating to end their only chance at survival. Kirito wanted to believe that he wouldn't do such a thing after all the hell he'd put these people through, but the logical half of Kirito's brain told him to stop trying to believe such foolish wishes. There was always a chance, he had to remember that. Kirito turned when Asuna shifted in her sleep and, at least Kirito hoped unintentionally, rested her head in his lap. He watched the calm and serene look on her face as she got comfortable, smiling slightly in her sleep.

"I'd die if Klein woke up right now." Kirito muttered, eyeing the red headed guild member in worry, fearing that he'd wake up for some reason. He didn't mind Asuna using him as a pillow, not in the slightest, it was just how anyone else might interpret the situation. Kirito watched the side of his partners head, still wondering about what she had said. Being scared was totally understandable, it was the biggest life or death situation they would face in the entirety of SAO. Death would be abundant, he knew that.

"No," Kirito muttered, "I'm not going to let any more people die. You of all people, Asuna. I promised you'd wake up from this nightmare, and I don't intend to break that promise anytime soon." Asuna almost seemed to smile wider in her sleep at his words, which made Kirito chuckle slightly. It didn't take Asuna long to re-position again in her sleep, thankfully off of Kirito, and continued to sleep quietly. Kirito looked back down the hall they would proceed down when everyone awoke. He just wanted to get to Kayaba, and shove a blade down his throat as compensation for everything. "Just you wait Kayaba, you'll get yours..."

* * *

"Are we sure?" Silica asked staring up at the huge black door in front of them. After travelling down the hall and making it past several more mob traps, Kirito's group met back up with the KoB and the Alliance in front of the boss room door, and Kirito liked the pace at which they made it through the floor. It was a good sign.

"Is there any other huge black doors that signal a boss room?" Klein asked, gesturing around for everyone to look. Kirito knew he was right, no other halls existed to put them off course, nor any other boss rooms. All hallways led to here.

"Well," Asuna said, placing a hand on the door. "Let's get this over with." Asuna pushed the door to the boss open, and everyone filed inside. Like every other boss room before it, the room was dark. As soon as the clearing group was inside, the braziers illuminated the room. The boss had a resemblance to the Jailer of the previous floor, but more human, as it's skin was lighter. It was of normal height, only about eight or ten feet (For a boss, obviously), and over it's shoulder was a huge axe at least three times it's size. It grunted at them, bringing the axe down from it's shoulder, watching them as they prepared to attack.

"Attack!" Kirito shouted, and the clearing group rushed towards the beast, all of them raising their weapons. Kirito watched as the boss, called the Executioner, raised it's axe and swung it horizontally at the attackers, swiping them in all sorts of directions.

"Hm." Asuna hummed next to him as the players recovered. "It seems to be quick powerful, but the size of that axe deters it from being to powerful."

"A speed type boss, then?" Kirito asked, earning a confirming nod. "You should have no problem." Asuna nodded and stepped forward.

"Everyone!" She called, and everyone turned to look at her. "The boss may be powerful, but it's slow! You have to wait for it to swing, dodge, and then attack! He's powerless that way!" The players listened to Asuna's advice without a second thought, quickly using her knowledge to dodge the next clearing swipe and closed the gap between them and the Executioner. Kirito rushed in and joined the fight as well, hacking away at the boss. Kirito was about to order another rush when he noticed the boss sheath is axe. As fast as Asuna, the Executioner swapped to a smaller, sharper looking axe and sprinted at the clearing group, going on the offensive himself. Kirito heard several players die from being unable to force back the assault, which made him angry. He'd seen and heard enough death.

"Speed based, alright." Silica hissed, recovering from an attack. "He can change up his style to be slow or fast whenever he wants."

"Requires more than an all out assault, then." Kirito reasoned as the boss watched them. He felt like if the boss had the smaller axe out, an offensive charge would be pointless. The boss, with that weapon, was too fast and strong. The slower bigger axe was preferred. "Listen up! We need to make the boss switch back into the other weapon! A charge would result in too much death with that one!"

"How are we going to do that?!" Someone shouted. "We can't break the weapon or disarm him if we can't even get close!" A great point, Kirito realized as a few more players were offed. How could they force a switch in weaponry if they couldn't get close enough to do so? Asuna appeared next to him, a serious expression on her face.

"Distract it." She told him, walking forward. "I'll deal with the axe."

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked. "If you're hit while you're..."

"I know the risks." She replied immediately. "Just do it!" Kirito nodded and ran after her. Just as Asuna was about to make contact, she activated her skill, disappearing in a blur to the left. Kirito blocked the axe as it landed where Asuna had been a moment before, holding it as best he could despite the Executioners obvious advantage in strength. Managing to force the big boss off of him, Kirito went about distracting the boss by blocking and running around, waiting for Asuna to do whatever she planned to do. Kirito turned and saw the axe rushing towards his face, and paled as he realized he had no time to block it. He waited for the impact that would most likely kill him, but one never came. He looked up to find the axe's broken pieces flying to the left, Asuna standing in front of him. "Good job." She praised as the boss took out the bigger axe without a second thought. "Now let's get him."

"My pleasure." Kirito and Asuna charged together, easily dodging the bigger weapons attacks and landing hit after hit, driving the boss into a corner. The Executioner had only a sliver of health remaining, and they both backed up, preparing for the final blow.

"Race you there." Asuna teased with a big small plastered on her face, Kirito snickered.

"I'll lose, but you're so on." As Asuna boosted with her skill, Kirito grabbed the tail of her coat, flying along with her. Truthfully he didn't know how Asuna didn't get sick going so fast, he almost did. Letting go as they reached their destination, they both drove all three of their blades into the monster, forcing him down onto the ground and into a million pieces. As they both stood, they could hear clapping. Klein approached them, arms held out. he almost looked irritated, even with the joker smile on his face.

"I don't think you guys even need our help." he informed them, which made Kirito smile weakly. He and Asuna often got carried away, that was all. "Now, let's keep going. I'm sure if we continue at this rate, we'll be done by the end of the week."

"Hopefully." Kirito replied, walking in front of everyone else towards the teleportation gate. As he reached out to activate it, he paused momentarily, Asuna's telling him she was scared coming back to him. He turned to observe the clearing groups faces. Some, most, seemed happy and all smiles, while others looked more serious. How many of them shared Asuna's fears, he wondered? How many before him hid their fear like she did in front of others? Kirito was certain some would falter if they knew half of the strongest team was terrified too.

"Kirito-kun." Kirito turned to see Asuna place her hand on his, and in turn the teleportation gate. Although he could sense the slight sense of fear from her, she masked it. "Together." he smiled and nodded, looking back at the clearing group.

"Together!" he shouted, causing a roar of approval. He turned and activated the gate, and the whole group raised one more floor, one more closer to freedom.

And that bastard Kayaba.

**I know I said there may be shorter chapter above, which will be later. I can only write senseless mob killing for so long, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	36. The General

**I really have to work on the speed of my updating, shit. Suppose it's my own fault for getting into new anime... oh, and in advance, this chapter sucks.**

**Enjoy!**

Congratulations!

Kirito doubled over as the boss of the 97th floor fell back and exploded, panting and trying to regain control of his breathing. He slowly looked up at the corner of his HUD to look at his health, which rested at a reddish-yellow. Kirito's health had not been that low for a long time, and it made him feel nervous seeing it that low. The 97th floor had been a deathtrap in of itself, riddled with false flooring and walls that were covered with spikes and closed it on them.

"Glad that's over." Asuna said, also catching her breath. "You okay, Kirito-kun?" He nodded at her question, finally standing back up straight.

"Yeah, just winded." he reassured, watching the rest of the clearing group heal up and check their armor. The boss of the 97th floor had a weapon coated with armor degrading poison, so it had been a difficult boss to beat. Kirito opened his menu and scrolled down through his endless assortment of items to find his healing potions, using up a few to restore himself to full health. He would have used a crystal as he had more, but potions required time to heal you, so they were best for out of battle healing. It occurred to him that others may be having a shortage of said healing items, but there wasn't much they could do about it now.

"Everyone okay?" Klein asked, earning more than a few half-assed answers. "I get the terrible feeling we won't make it to that checkpoint outside the palace." The place Klein mentioned seemed like heaven to Kirito. Before he had disappeared, Kayaba mentioned the area to them, saying it would save their progress from the last few floors so they could go back to the other floors and get what they may have needed for the final battle. Kirito observed the clearing group's weary faces as they healed and talked calmly among themselves, but Kirito could sense how tense everyone was. They weren't the only ones, after that floor.

"Kirito-kun?" Kirito jumped and whirled to find his partner at his side. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem troubled.

"Ah, it's nothing." Kirito excused, making her frown at him. Damn, caught red handed.

"Don't lie." She replied. "Tell me."

"*Sigh* alright." Kirito rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her. "I'm worried is all, about the last two floors. The difficult jumped exponentially from 96 to 97, so..." Asuna nodded and placed a hand on her chin as she thought.

"I can see what you mean." Asuna agreed. "But we're here, so there isn't a lot to worry about."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, Asuna." He said, careful to not let anyone else hear his words. "We both almost died during that fight. You were in the red, I almost was." Kirito frowned at her, which caused her to do the same to him. "If the game gets any harder, we'll have a problem. Not to mention I don't think anyone stocked up appropriately for this extended clearing period."

"Hm, yeah..." Asuna said, leaving her sentence hanging as she thought. "We'll just have to be careful, I guess."

"Careful is putting it lightly." Kirito said back, leaving their conversation to address the clearing group. "If you're all ready, we can keep going to the next floor." he got a collective nod from everyone else, so Kirito walked up to the teleportation gate.

May 12th, 2025, Ruby Palace Courtyard

As soon as the clearing group landed on the 98th floor, Kirito raised an eyebrow at the extravagance. The floors pathway seemed to consist of hedges, which they would get to by walking on the solid gold bridge flanked by statues of Heathcliff. As they walked over the bridge, Klein leaned over it and whistled as he ran a hand across the statues.

"Woah, how much col do you think we could get if we ripped this thing out and brought it back with us?" he asked, causing more then one chuckle from other players.

"More than you need, Klein."

"Come on man, you're rich enough!"

"Don't get greedy for money so late in the game, Klein." Kirito opted to ignore the others as they talked to each other about Klein and the statue, a topic he really couldn't care less about. He was focused on making sure they didn't get caught in any sort of deadly trap like last time, but that almost seemed unlikely given the floors peacefulness so far.

"This place is so calming, right Kirito-san?" Silica asked, casting the player a big smile. Kirito nodded.

"Too calming if you ask me." he replied quietly, waiting for something to jump out at them at any second. He hated jump scares. Just as they rounded a corner of the hedge, A squad of Heathcliff's Guard was patrolling and spotted them, initiating an attack. However, unlike the ones before on other floors, these ones line up and advanced slowly, defending against all forward attacks and slashing players during their drawback period.

"What is that?" Asuna asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped her since they ascended to the next floor. "It's like they've evolved their strategies. The others one below just rushed uselessly." Kirito knew she was right, the mobs were using a more advanced strategy than before. He watched as the others rushed ahead and kept making the same mistake of trying to attack head on, which just got them hit.

"Either it's the difficulty increase or they learned from our other strategy." Kirito shook his head as another wave of attackers got thrown back. "Stop rushing senselessly! It's not going to do any good."

"What do you suggest?" Agil asked, which made Kirito think for a minute. Finally, Kirito got an idea.

"Hold on." Kirito drew his blades and rushed forwards like everyone else. The difference was, however, that when Kirito was about to swing, he paused and stopped his attack. Like Kirito predicted, the mob assumed he had been stopped and moved the shield to attack, which Kirito used as an opening to attack. As soon as he managed to deal with the one that he'd tricked, the rest of the wall of mobs quickly fell apart when a hole opened up. It took all of twenty seconds after Kirito broke though to finish them all off.

"Well," Asuna said, watching the last of the Guard explode. "That was...unsettling. The fact that the had more of a strategy then a head on assault."

"Being careful, huh?" Kirito asked, but gt no reply as Asuna continued to stare at the ground. Deciding against asking her what was wrong, as she clearly wasn't listening, Kirito turned to the path and walked down it, everyone else close behind. A few more mobs in similar formations attacked after that, but were quickly dispatched after Kirito learned how to deal with them. As they continued on their way, Kirito's mind drifted back to how difficult the last floor had been. Despite being hung up a first, the mobs were really not that hard to deal with.

After a few hours of senseless attacks, the clearing group found themselves in a small clearing. There was a fountain in the middle of it, and no mobs popped out to attack, so Kirito was willing to bet it was a safe zone. After giving the order that they were taking the chance to rest, the group dispersed to find a decent spot of dirt to sit in. Kirito, however, watched the southern part of the small opening, away from everyone else. His thoughts about difficulty had led him to strange fears about the following floor, and obviously the fight against Kayaba. So far this floor was disproving his difficulty theory, but he didn't want to risk being stupid and thinking that.

"Kirito." Kirito turned at the sound of his name being called, seeing Klein walking up to him. "What are you doing, man? You're just standing over here by yourself."

"Just thinking." he replied quietly, turning back around. "About our progress, mainly."

"Ah, don't think about it too much." Klein replied, crossing his arms. "we'll get to Kayaba fast enough."

"I know." Kirito said, "I'm just worried about how long it'll take until we see something we can't handle."

"Don't talk like that." Klein scolded.

"Same to you." Kirito replied, watching Klein fidget. "Saying that we won't see anything we can't handle is foolish." Klein watched him seriously for a minute before he laughed.

"I'm just trying to lighten to mood, man." he said cheerfully, and Kirito rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you should go and get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe so, but we can't have one of our best players sluggish from lack of sleep. Go and rest, the others will watch the border." Kirito didn't want to rest, but he didn't plan on arguing with Klein either, so he caved and walked away from Klein. Spotting Asuna's sleeping figure from afar, he made a beeline towards her. She was probably using sleep as an excuse to get away from her own worries, which he could understand. Lying down next to her and resting his head on his arm, Kirito forcefully shut his eyes and allowed the system to send him off.

* * *

"Kirito! Kirito!" Kirito's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt right up, which was a mistake. On top of almost head butting Klein, he inhaled a lot of smoke and began to cough uncontrollably. Observing the area around him, Kirito paled.

"What the...?!" Kirito began, observing the carnage around him. The hedges were on fire, sending out the smoke that limited Kirito's ability to breath. The whole clearing group was under attack by an uncountable amount of Heathcliff's Guard, all of which teamed up on the separated group to systematically take them out. "What the hell is going on?"

"A sneak attack, of all things!" Klein shouted, an angry look on his face. "What were you saying about difficulty?" Kirito knew what Klein meant, but this was on a whole other level than what he had imagined. A sneak attack while players slept? He'd only experienced this once before in the Castle of the Ancients, but it wasn't in such numbers. He could see players getting swarmed by the Guard, and he could tell already there was no fighting this.

"Where's Asuna?!" Kirito asked, realizing his partner wasn't where she had been when he'd gone to sleep.

"I don't know, man!" Klein shouted in reply. "You look for her, I'm going to help!" Kirito nodded and ran a different direction then Klein, helping out anyone he could on his way. No matter how many Kirito killed however, three more sprung up in it's place. At this rate, the whole clearing group would be wiped out.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted, looking for her chestnut hair anywhere as a sign. "Asuna! Where are you?!" Kirito's chest began to constrict with worry as he checked around the area, still not able to see her anywhere. There was a small chance that she had perished in the sneak attack, but he didn't want to believe that. "Asuna! Asun..."

"Kirito, we got to get out of here!" Kirito whirled around to find Klein behind him, dragging him away.

"I haven't found Asuna!" Kirito roared in reply, trying to free himself from Klein's grip. The older player was having none of it however.

"We don't have time!" Klein said. "We have to leave, there's no other option!"

"But..."

"Kirito, stop!" Klein turned and grabbed Kirito by the shoulders, glaring at him. "If we don't leave, everyone is going to die! I have no doubt in my mind that Asuna if fine, but we don't have time to look, I'm sorry!" Kirito watched Klein with conflicting emotions, before he looked down and sighed.

"...Fine."

* * *

Asuna wasn't among those who had escaped. Kirito had quadruple checked, and she wasn't among them. Their group consisted of Klein and his guild, some Knights, and some of the Alliance. He was quite certain that in the confusion, people had just looked for any players to escape with. Only after the attack did they discover that was the way the area was set. To lull people into a false sense of security, then invade with such numbers that you had no choice but to retreat and run. Kirito had heard the whispers that the rest of the players had escaped in another group, which gave him a little bit of hope that Asuna was with them. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if she wasn't though. One thing he was sure of, however, was that the whispers he kept hearing on the subject pissed him off.

"Hey man, what's up with Kirito?"

"Do you see Asuna anywhere?"

"Wha...? Oh shit..."

"Yeah. People are saying she's gone."

"That...no, surely not."

"You never know man, there was a lot of mobs. She didn't have Kirito to watch her back."

"What the hell was he doing?"

"Sleeping, I hear."

By far the worst part of the whispers was that Kirito felt like they thought he couldn't hear them, despite them being the only two talking and being directly behind him. Every word out of their mouth was true, but he didn't want to admit it. If Asuna was dead, it was because he was sleeping. Although it wouldn't have been hard for Asuna to wake him up, she hadn't. Had she been killed before she herself had woke up?

"Hey, don't listen to them." Kirito looked over at Klein, who had leaned closer to him. "I'm sure Asuna's fine. She's more than capable on her own."

"I know." Kirito replied quietly. "I'm still going to worry." he was silent for a minute as he weighed Asuna's odds, before he sighed. "How much longer until we get to the boss room?"

"Maybe, like fifteen minutes," Klein said, observing the huge door in the distance. "Depends on how many more times we get attacked." Kirito nodded in understanding, going quiet as oppose to continuing the conversation. He also blocked out the people whispering behind him, mainly because he didn't want to listen to that. As they got closer to the boss room, he though about the rumors of another group that ha escaped. It was totally possible obviously, but how many other pathways were there to the boss room? Unless they had taken a completely different path, Kirito was certain that it wasn't true. On the other hand, however, he had to believe in hopes Asuna would be with them. Just as they finally got close to the boss room, Kirito could hear talking.

"We have to go back! there may be survivors all alone!"

"That'd be pointless, we'd just get attacked again!"

"Enough!" Kirito's eyes widened. "As much as I want to go back, we can't! We have to keep going for everyone we lost." Just as Kirito and the other rounded the corner, they saw the other group already standing in front of the door. Silica was there, as was other Knights and members of the Alliance. As they got closer, people began to take notice, and shout happily in relief.

"Look, there they are!"

"You guys made it!"

"I knew there were more survivors!" Kirito ignored the majority of people swarming them, looking for a certain person in particular. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a flash of chestnut through the crowd, and pushed his way through.

"Asuna!" The flash stopped moving and turned, and Kirito saw her worried face flush with relief.

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito was slightly taken back when she tackled him with a bone crushing hug., happy sounds coming from her mouth. "I was so worried, I thought I..."

"...Lost you, I know." Kirito replied, giving her a comforting squeeze. "But we're fine." Asuna left the embrace and smiled at him happily, nodding enthusiastically. "So, looks like everyone who survived made it." Kirito said taking a quick head count before he paled and choked.

A grand total of forty people stood before him.

They'd lost forty people in that ambush.

"What's wrong, Kirito-san?" Silica asked, noticing the look on his face.

"We..." Kirito stuttered. "We lost forty people..." Other people did a head count as well, and slowly came to the same realization. "Just how many will we lose in this boss fight, and floor 99?"

"Don't dwell on it." Asuna said slowly, obviously trying not to do so. "We need to keep going." Kirito nodded weakly and walked towards the door with her, pushing it open.

At first it was nothing dark and depressing, like Kirito was expecting. Rather, it was a large courtyard with a fountain in the center of it, water flowing from the thing god Heathcliff was holding. As they advanced, Kirito could see the generic making of a boss area. The area was cut off in all directions by a flow of water, and a bridge on the opposite side of the area was up, presumably to drop once the boss was defeated. As soon as the last of the group crossed the bridge, it went up quickly to avoid anyone leaving.

"So we win or die." Klein muttered, drawing his sword. "Perfect." Just as Klein finished his sentence, the area began to glow. As the glow faded, Kirito looked out over the area, now faced with a few hundred of Heathcliff's Guard. Right near the back of the army, a small figure stood solitary, health bars showing up over his name.

_Heathcliff's General._

"That General in the back is the boss." Asuna said slowly, as the General paced back and forth slowly. "I'm willing to bet he's not actually going to fight us."

"So what's the plan?" Klein asked.

"We have to play heavy defense for a little." Kirito said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "We can't risk losing to many more people." Just as he said it, the general pointed forward and shouted in a language Kirito didn't understand, causing the army in between him and the General to start advancing, using the same shield in front strategy as before, just with ten times the mobs. Kirito couldn't find any opening in their advance, which only made it worse.

"I have an idea." Asuna whispered to him, and he leaned closer to her. "If we can take that General out, these lesser mobs will fall into disarray, making them easy to kill."

"Great idea." Kirito replied. "We could actually try it if we could actually get close to him, there are way to many of these mobs for us to get close enough."

"He's probably really weak." Klein said, butting into the plan. "Just has a big army to compensate for it" Kirito knew this was most likely the case, but the others were failing to realize the span of the army in between them and the target. Kirito began to swing as the army got close enough, and spotted what they needed.

"Opening to the left!" He shouted. "Start moving, together! We need to get to the General!" The general shouted something no one understood, and the army spread out to fill the gap, effectively cutting them off

"Well, shit." Klein grumbled and blocked an attack aimed for his head. "Now what?" Kirito didn't have an answer, he was too busy fighting off mobs. However, one thing caught Kirito's eye. Just as they started to kill off a decent amount of the mobs, the openings in the ranks became more apparent. The General was just ordering them to fill in the gaps left by the fallen.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted, turning to the girl slightly. "When I say so, boost forward towards the boss and attack him!"

"What?!" She shouted in return. "There's too many..."

"Trust me!" Asuna grunted and nodded, and Kirito waited for his opening. He sliced a mob in two, and he saw it, a clear shot. "Asuna, now!" Asuna boosted past him and right at the General, who didn't have enough time to order a counterattack. Asuna's rapier went right through his midsection. Asuna and the General disappeared behind the wall of Heathcliff's Guards, and Kirito waited. Just as he had begun to wonder what had happened, the mobs stopped moving and looked around quizzically, probably looking for orders they weren't going to get.

"Now!" Klein shouted, and they took their turn being on the offensive, hacking and slashing their way through the Guard. Finally, the last one was defeated, and Asuna stood behind the whole army, a solemn look on her face as she observed them.

"What's the matter?" Kirito asked her, and she sighed.

"We lost ten more people." Se said slowly, watching Kirito realize this as well.

"Damn it..." Kirito hissed, clenching his fists.

"Well, let's hurry up and clear the next floor so we can take a break." Klein said, trying to get their minds off of it, but to no avail. Kirito and Asuna walked behind the rest of the clearing group, both feeling heavily responsible for all the losses.

"Kirito-kun." Kirito looked over at Asuna as she addressed him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have an idea." She said, the look she gave him never being more serious. "And I wanted to ask you what you thought about it."

"...Alright." Asuna nodded, but looked around worriedly.

"Not here, later. When we can get away from everyone." Kirito raised an eyebrow as he watched Asuna run ahead, activating the teleportation gate.

_Just what does she want to ask me...?_

**Asuna being all secretive again, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	37. Floor 99

**Back again, and I have some very important news for you guys. I've finally realized that writers block if no longer writers block.**

**It's Partners block.**

**Hear me out. Constantly and frequently updating has made me rather write other things than this story. Now, seeing as we are so close to the end of Aincrad, I'll be taking a hiatus from this story once we do. I don't know how long it'll be, but I'm more than certain you guys want the best possible chapters, which I can't write in this state. It may explain why I feel these last few chapters haven't been as good as they could be. If all goes according to plan, we'll be done by chapter 40. Maybe 41, I don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

Klein felt like something was off with Asuna and Kirito. The chestnut haired girl seemed quieter than usual, and Kirito had a confused look plastered on his face. He payed them no mind though, he and the others were making very slow progress through the final floor before Heathcliff. Yes, that was probably what was bothering them. They were just nervous, that had to be it. Even for Kirito and Asuna, fighting someone like Heathcliff must've seemed terrifying. Klein walked through the hallowed halls of the 99th floor in silence like everyone else, observing the golden walls around them. Just like Kayaba had told them, the 99th floor was modeled after castle hallways. Klein fell into step with Kirito, watching the young player.

"Hey." He finally said, elbowing Kirito. The other man looked over quietly. "Are you alright? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine." Kirito answered way to quickly. Klein noticed how Kirito's stare was fixated at the back of his partners head. "Just...thinking."

"About what?" Klein hadn't realized in the moment how Kirito had noticed his staring, and he frowned.

"Stop it." he muttered. "It's not like that."

"Huh?" Klein asked, confused. "Oh uh, I wasn't really referring to that."

"Oh." More silence, and Klein watched the brow of his friend furrow. "Nothing, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Klein nodded and Kirito sped up his pace a little to walk in step with Asuna, and Klein couldn't help but get even more curious as to what was bothering the young man. Something clearly was, but what? Klein shook it off as the sound of mobs spawning around them interrupted his train of thought. The remaining players backed up into a tight knit circle, clearing trying to prevent anymore death.

"Heathcliff's Elite Guard?" Klein asked, watching the gilded knights advance. "They must be a little tough..." Klein choked as he noticed their level.

250

The max level.

"They're the max level?" Asuna asked quietly, which was the first time Klein heard her talk in a while. "Kayaba really doesn't want us to get to him."

"Just stick together." Kirito said in a deadpan. "They may be the max level, but they're still a system. Exploit it and defeat them." Klein deflected a few blows from one such guard and tried to stab it, only to watch his own sword get deflected away. The guard went in for another stab as well, but Klein was quicker, blocking it and driving his blade into it's gut.

"There really doesn't seem to be a pattern to what they do." Klein said, as everyone else fought the knights. "They're almost like...players." Klein heard a feminine shout behind him, and Asuna huffed.

"They do act a lot like players." She agreed, deflecting another blow. "The difficulty level up here is..."

"As we should have expected." Kirito cut her off to say what he thought. "It's the last real floor, of course it isn't gong to be some walk in the park." Klein had to agree with the Black Swordsman, the difficulty was to be expected. Just as the last of the knights dropped by Kirito's blade, the black haired teen made a weird face.

"What?" Asuna asked him, peering over his shoulder, and frowned.

"Care to explain the faces?" Klein asked, and Kirito turned to everyone as a piece of paper materialized in his hand.

"Dear clearing group." Kirito read. "if you're reading this you survived the assault on the 98th floor, which is good. It means you have a possibility of defeating me. However, there is one thing you should all be aware of..." Kirito's eyes widened, and the whole clearing group leaned forward in anticipation.

"W-What?" Silica asked weakly, and Kirito gulped.

"Every mob you will find on this floor was the skill set of a maxed out player class." Kirito finally said, and Klein felt his stomach drop. "As I'm sure you've noticed they are that of the max level, and each of them has a completely maxed out skill set. The boss of the floor is also the max level, and I've simply named him The Prince. If you manage to make it to me, I hope you're all ready." After Kirito finished reading, no one spoke. After a second or two, Kirito ripped up the note angrily and threw it into the air, and it turned into a few hundred polygons. "Ignore him." He told everyone. "We'll be fine."

"You say that." Someone murmured behind Klein, "But you can't guarantee it."

"I never said I could." Kirito said abruptly, startling whoever had said it. "All I can do is do my best. And you should be doing the same instead of putting everyone down." Kirito garnered no response, so he continued down the hallway without another word. Klein fell into step with everyone else again, doing his best to look on the bright side just like Kirito had said. It was rather difficult to do so when the strongest pair in the whole group was feeling nervous and they'd lost the majority of the group in a few floors. Klein knew perfectly well there were a lot of clearing group members that hadn't come on the raid, but right now they didn't matter. They weren't confined to the floors until they had been cleared, so he didn't care.

After a few more attacks by the Elite Guard, they came upon what appeared to be a rest zone, once again not actually 'safe' from any mobs attacks. As they had for the past few floors, they quickly established a system of rounds for watching the perimeter, and everyone else sat down to rest. Klein did as well, falling down and sighing at the relief of getting off of his feet. Just as he was about to doze off from fatigue, he saw Asuna and Kirito leaving the rest zone, and they walked around a corner near the perimeter. Klein, once again feeling to curious for his own good, slowly snuck up to the wall and leaned as close as he could without making a single sound, knowing both of the people he was eavesdropping on had rather good sense of presence.

"...You can't be serious, Asuna." Klein finally heard Kirito say, and he sounded bewildered. "That's insane!"

"Think about it, Kirito-kun." Asuna whispered back, tone very serious. "We'd be saving a lot of other people by doing this."

"And what happens when they find out?" Kirito asked. "They'll be devastated, you know."

"I know, but..."

"What if we aren't enough even then?"

"We will be."

"Asuna..."

"Kirito, don't act like we have a chance." Asuna said, and Kirito didn't reply right away. "If we were to do this, not only could we save everyone in there, but we could..." Klein heard a muffling sound, and he peaked around the corner slowly to find Kirito right up against Asuna, his hand pressed over her mouth. Asuna was as red as the system allowed her to be, and Kirito looked dead serious as he stared down the hallway away from Klein.

"mfut's fwong?" Asuna's muffled voice came from behind Kirito's hand.

" I thought I heard something." he replied, slowly turning to look in Klein's direction, who quickly hid back behind the corner to avoid being seen. "Maybe it was just me, though." Klein heard a quick sound of struggle, and then Asuna spoke clearly,

"Don't be so paranoid, we aren't that far from everyone else." Silence had befallen the duo once more, and Klein waited with baited breath.

"You...really think it's a good idea?" Kirito asked, voice unsure.

"Yes, I really do." Asuna replied. "Well? Do I have an answer or what?"

"I..." Klein leaned forward as Kirito was about to answer. "Alright, I agree. We'll do it." Klein heard Asuna grunt happily, and he heard their hands clasp. "Not a word to anyone else, though. I don't want this getting out."

"My lips are sealed." Asuna replied, tone much happier than before. Klein heard them approaching again, so he bounced back to where he'd been and laid down as inconspicuously as possible, trying to not give the pair any ideas. They sat down near him and, just as he tried to not give off the wrong signals, neither did they. They talked about equipment and progress, something anyone else would consider mundane and pointless to listen in on.

But Klein knew better now.

* * *

May 13th, 2025, Ruby Palace Hallways

Klein was more than disturbed the next day, his brain had gone into overdrive trying to find out what Kirito and Asuna were planning. A double suicide? Unlikely, nether of them were that depressed as far as he knew. Taking on Kayaba alone? Again, neither of them were that suicidal as far as he knew. Klein grunted in frustration and crossed his arms, making several people look at him in confusion. Jut as Klein was about to do it again, he looked up and saw their destination.

The boss room door stood in front of them, in all it's splendor.

"Here we are." hearing Kirito's voice made Klein want to smack some sense into the little idiot. "The last boss before Kayaba. Is everyone ready?" A collective, what sounded like yes, could be heard from the remaining forty members of the clearing group, who readied themselves as Kirito and Asuna placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. Just like before, their exit was taken away as soon as they made any sort of progress into the room. As they reached the middle, a man of normal height appeared at the far end, dressed in rather extravagant looking clothes and a small crown. he looked like a younger Heathcliff, and his sword was golden and embedded with diamonds and various other crystals.

"The Prince." Klein murmured as he drew his weapon along with everyone else. "I can see the family resemblance." The Prince walked up to them, maybe as close as eight feet away, and just stood there. At first no one moved, before the Prince finally drew his sword and rushed towards them, meeting Elucidator and Dark Repulser immediately. As soon as Kirito had forced the Prince back, the rest of the clearing group took that as their opportunity, running at the Prince with everything they was rather impressive to watch the young Prince not only defend himself from all of the attacks being swung at him at once, but he also managed to dish out a few counterattacks as well. Klein took his time to advance in, watching the man's movements carefully, as were Kirito and Asuna. Klein could see no identifiable opening, even with everyone attacking as one. Once the Prince had created a little distance between himself and everyone else, Klein saw the two current leaders of the clearing group take their turn, attacking with everything they had. Although his mind was still fogged about what they had been talking about the night before, it really was a spectacle to watch Kirito and Asuna fight. The fluid movement, the perfect synchronization, everything. What had Klein's attention the most, however, was that the Prince was fighting them off, not even taking a little damage. After grabbing Asuna by the arm and throwing her into Kirito both of them flew back and hit the ground, Asuna on top of her partner.

"Ow." Asuna murmured, rolling off of Kirito and offering him a hand. "I knew this wouldn't be easy, but..."

"yeah." Kirito agreed. "We didn't even scratch him."

"Max level." Klein replied. "You guys, even you Kirito, haven't hit 200. He's not going to be a pushover, or even ten Gleam Eyes easy." Klein was about to suggest a more strategic approach when the whole group attacked again, and he decided to join them, just to see if they could land anything at all. Still nothing. Klein dodged another blow from the golden blade and was about to spring back in the fight when he heard a strange sound, almost like something had zipped past him. He turned back to the Prince just in time to find him standing still, a shocked expression on his face. Asuna stood behind him, Twilight Defender in a position that gave off the idea she had swung it. Everyone watched in silence as, eventually, the crown that had been atop the Prince's head hit the ground and broke into a million pieces, temporarily breaking the silence.

"Now!" Kirito shouted. "He's stunned!" Klein knew the meaning from playing video games before. The secret behind the Prince was that simple. Knocking the crown off of his head stunned him for only a few seconds, allowing a counterattack. However, Klein noticed something other than the fact they weren't doing much damage.

The crown had reappeared on his head.

"Back up!" He shouted far to late for some players. "he isn't stunned...!" Klein's warning was only a fraction of a second too late, and several players avatars exploded. Everyone did their best to ignore it, and they repeated the process another two times before the Prince's health hit almost zero. As soon as Klein saw the opening he took it, driving his blade through the fancy clothes and into the Prince's stomach ,exploding him into a million pieces. Once Klein stood straight again, he noticed the final attack bonus.

_Ruby Palace Key._

"Rolling his eyes, Klein turned to find everyone cheering, obviously happy they'd survived. The only two that didn't seem the least bit excited was the pair that lead them. Kirito ,however, had the biggest fake smile on his face.

"Great work everyone." he said, walking towards the door near the other end of the boss room. "Now, let's hit that checkpoint." Klein nodded and ran after Kirito as he opened the door. Once he had and walked up a few flights of stairs, another door stood before them. Kirito slowly brought his hand up to open it, and they stepped out onto the platform, way above Aincrad.

The checkpoint was not a small town or anything, rather a rest zone atop Aincrad itself, allowing everyone a look out over the area in which the castle floated. Klein often wondered, just out of curiosity, if had the game been normal, if any DLC or anything would've allowed them to go down there. Probably not, though.

"Well," Asuna said, a fake smile on her face as well. "Now's your chance, everyone. Go and rest up at home, gather supplies, and gather other members. We're almost ready." it sounded like it was false praise, but no one suspected her. Just as everyone start teleporting away to do just what Asuna had suggested.

"Hey Klein," Kirito said in a monotone. "Asuna and I are going to Algade, alright?" Klein made a weird face at the pair, but shrugged.

"Alright, see you later." Both of them nodded and turned, and Klein had another question. "When are we taking Heathcliff on?" Both of them froze at his question, and Klein waited patiently.

"When we're ready, I suppose." Kirito replied without looking at him. "Just rest up, Klein, we all deserve it."

"Yeah...alright." Both of them disappeared as they activated the teleportation crystal Kirito held, and Klein had a sinking feeling. He shook it off as best he could, deciding to teleport home as well.

* * *

Algade

Klein had been unable to shake the feeling he'd gotten from the pair, so he'd decided to go and visit them. He knew where they lived of course, and he was on his way there. As soon as he got close, he got to the door and knocked.

"Kirito?" he asked. "Asuna?" he got no immediate response, so he kept knocking. "Anyone home?" Still no response, so Klein rolled his eyes and forced the door open, finding himself in their living room, It had that homey feel, but felt empty. Klein seemed to remember more life to the lace last time he'd been here. Walking through the house quietly, Klein continued to get the cold feeling from the house.

"So no one's home, then?" he called, still not getting a response. He sighed in defeat. They must have gone out to eat or something, that must've been it. "I'll just send him a message and ask, then..." Klein opened up his menu and scrolled through his friends list, looking for Kirito. He frowned when he didn't find it. "What the...?" He did a double check, then a triple check. Once he was quite sure Kirito's name wasn't there, he looked for Asuna. She wasn't there either. "What...? Why...?"

Klein started to panic, a million different ideas running through his head. Dead? That was the most likely in his head.

"What if they're dead?" Klein asked himself weakly. "Shit, we're so fucked if..." Klein stopped as a message icon appeared on his HUD, and he stared at it curiously. Slowly opening it slowly, Klein almost had a heart attack when he saw it was from Kirito.

_Klein,_

_If you're reading this, you may have already realized Asuna and I have disappeared. Before you freak out, don't panic, we aren't dead. After a little bit of deliberation, we decided that we were missing something crucial: We weren't a high enough level. Like you said when we were fighting the Prince, Asuna and I still haven't gone past level 200. Although the Prince had a pretty exploitable weakness, Kayaba won't be the same. He's cunning, he's strong, and he's got the system to back him up. So you may be asking yourself, what are we doing?_

_Grinding. It may sound insane, but Asuna made a lot of good points earlier. If we manage to get to the max level, our chances go way, way up. I know you're probably confused as hell, and it's understandable. But Asuna and I have made our minds up._

_Once we both get to level 250, we can fight Kayaba._

_Try without us if you want, but I don't think anyone will want to do that. Oh, and don't tell anyone, except maybe Silica and Lisbeth, they deserve to know._

_I really am sorry, Klein. Maybe if it wasn't Kayaba things could be different, but it is. I don't know how long we'll be gone, it could be a few months, maybe even longer._

_I promise you this though._

_We will come back and beat this game._

_Kirito_

Klein read the message a few times before he finally realized what Kirito was saying. Level 250, gone, grinding.

"Kirito, you...Klein muttered, clenching his fists. "You selfish bastard! You better come back strong enough or...or..."

"We're screwed."

**Well, what'd you think? Personally I really like this idea, plus it gives me more room to aha develop their relationship.**

**Keep in mind I won't be going through all of that grinding. Partners block is still a thing, so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	38. Level 250

**Fuck you, Partners block! Take this! sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I feel it's close enough.**

**Enjoy!**

September 18, 2025, 77th floor, Ground Level

Asuna slashed the final plant mob and it exploded, giving her the exp and drops she"d been hoping for. She was alone, which at this point wasn't new. Kirito and her often split up to maximize the amount of exp they both earned, instead of splitting up the mobs they found between them. From a grinding standpoint it made perfect sense. From a friendship one, however, Asuna was quite lonely most of the time. Even though four months had passed since their mysterious exodus from the clearing group, and they'd heard everything that had happened. They'd spent the first two months looking for them everywhere to no avail, and then the clearing group fell apart, inhabiting the higher floors in case they needed to be called back in. Asuna shook her head to clear the thoughts and checked her exp bar in the menu, frowning at how close she was to leveling up but wasn't making it. 249 to 250 was a real struggle, but she should've seen that from the whole three weeks she'd spent at the level already. Sighing and sheathing her sword, Asuna pulled out a teleport crystal and stared at it for a minute, before nodding.

"Teleport to Coral." She said, getting enveloped in a bright light.

She materialized outside the capital of the 22nd floor, watching the NPC's and players mull around their daily business. Coral had been Kirito and hers go to choice for headquarters after leaving Algade. It was sparsely populated by other players, covered in dense trees and mountains, and a lot of lakes. A perfect place to conceal themselves.

"Here goes nothing." She murmured, whipping her blonde hair out of her face. Yes, blonde. Kirito had said it would be idiotic to hide as they were, so both of them had adopted a different hair color and wardrobe for when they walked through any city, just in case. The styles were also slightly changed, just to be sure. She found it funny that although she'd been grinding alone for a while, the most nerve wracking part of her day came from walking through the streets of a safe zone. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if anyone found her. She cast friendly smiles at NPC's and others, just to be sure. Another perk of the 22nd floor was that most of the player inhabitants were the older players, usually middle aged. They really didn't care to learn anyone's name, which helped when the clearing group swept the area. Asuna sighed in relief when she managed to cross the city with relative ease,breaking into a jog to reach the house.

She and Kirito had used their seemingly infinite amount of funds to buy a small log cabin way away from Coral, which worked effectively as a cover up for who they really were. If anyone asked, Asuna was to say she and Kirito were a couple who had found love in each others company and had decided to move to the floor. It was a pretty generic cover up, but it still made Asuna's stomach turn. Why, you may ask? More then once, she and Kirito both had been forced to play the cover up well, which including holding hands, sweet talking, the like. Asuna had told Kirito if he tried anything she would punch him in the face, so he never did. Smiling to herself as she rounded the corner and spotted the log cabin, walking up to it and opened the door.

"Kirito-kun?" She called, garnering no response. "Huh, he must not be back yet. Grinding is a pain, but stop pushing so hard, Kirito-kun..." Asuna trailed off as she closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen, observing the food within for a snack. Finding nothing significant, she closed it and went to her room, observing herself in the mirror. The blonde hair really didn't suit her whatsoever, neither did the blue eyes. But, it was all for the sake of secrecy, so she kept quiet. Asuna went to grab the book she'd been reading and took it with her outside, sitting down on the rocking chair and opening to the page she'd been on, using the book as an excuse to drift back into her thoughts. She thought about the days she and Kirito spent grinding, growing so slowly that it would've taken over a year to get to the max level.

That was when the double exp happened. They heard through the grapevine it was a reward for the clearing group for getting to the 99th floor, so any spare grinding that anyone wanted to do from May until the third week of June was doubled. At first Asuna questioned why the double exp time was so long, but agreed with Kirito when he suggested that most players would attempt to get to the max level as well, even with them gone. She sighed as she flipped a page without ever a clue what had happened on it, and continued glazing her eyes over the words as she thought. It had been painful unfriending everyone when they first left, Lis, Klein, and Silica the most. Of course, Asuna knew it was in bad taste to unfriend someone without a reason, but theirs was more than enough.

Anyways, the double exp had greatly helped her and Kirito's grinding, getting them both to level 240 with day in and day out grinding. That, obviously, meant they'd spent from the third week of June to now, September the 18th, grinding out ten levels. Asuna had no idea how this was even supposed to be possible normally, which probably explained why no one had reached it before they got to the 100th floor. Asuna was brought out of her deep train of thought when she realized she'd gone ten pages without a clue what happened. Slamming the book closed in frustration, she put it down next to her and watched the wind sweep over the floor, smiling as she watched the waves wash over the shore far away.

"Where is that idiot?" Asuna asked no one, watching the pathway that he would come from. "He pushes himself way to hard sometimes..." Asuna sighed and closed her eyes as the sun washed over her form, warming her up. "The sun does feel nice, though..."

* * *

80th floor, Tunnel system

Kirito killed the last of the serpents and inhaled deeply, catching his breath. He knew he was a fool for coming to the 80th floor of all places, but it was the only floor left with any sort of exp giving mobs. He and Asuna had practically milked the other floors dry, and the first 30 floors or so wouldn't do any good. He sheathed his blades and began the long trek back up the way he'd came, as he'd managed to pick a dungeon without a back entrance. As he walked, he thought about his current situation, and just how long they'd still be gone. He was very close to 250, incredibly so. Kirito needed, maybe one or two more mobs, and he'd be there. All of these mobs and months, and Kirito felt like it would've been more dramatic. As he rounded a corner, he paused before dodging to the right, a serpent he must've missed before lashing out at him.

"Son of a..." Kirito muttered, unsheathing Elucidator and slicing it in half, killing it instantly. Just as he was about to turn and continue, something appeared on his HUD.

Congratulations! You have reached the max level within Sword Art Online!

Kirito read the message slowly, smiling as it registered in his head what it said. He'd done it, finally. Had Asuna? A quick check at his message box and her stats at the corner of his HUD told him no, she hadn't. Asuna wasn't really as hard headed as he, so she often returned home to eat or nap. She was close though, so it didn't really matter to him either way. Making sure no more serpents jumped out and tried to eat him,Kirito made it out of the cave and above sea level, allowing himself a moment take in the sun on his skin. Redbank was in sight, but he knew he couldn't go there. If he did, even with his somewhat pathetic disguise, he'd be spotted immediately. It had the most clearing group players within it anyway. He pulled a teleport crystal and raised it above his head.

"Teleport to Coral" He spoke, and the crystal whisked him away to the capital.

When he got there, Kirito quickly equipped his normal clothes, making sure nobody saw him in his battle gear. Both he and Asuna had made sure, tediously so, nobody saw their levels or equipment. Even if it meant being rude or abrasive, they had to make absolutely sure. Kirito, once sure none of his battle equipment was showing, entered the city. As he walked some people waved ad others didn't, but Kirito did his usually routine of waving and smiling. He, however, was looking sore something. He soon found himself standing outside Coral's Hairy Stylists, and he gulped. He hated going in here without Asuna, but she wasn't around. Swallowing his pride, he entered and walked over to what he needed, finding it quickly.

Black hair dye.

If he and Asuna were to return soon, he'd need to look himself. After buying it and one of chestnut dye, he left the store as quickly as he could, promising the girl behind the counter he'd say hi to Asuna for her. Of course they didn't use their actual usernames, that'd be stupid. That'd get them discovered sooner than not disguising themselves. Kirito was ab out to return to the log cabin when an idea struck him, and he grinned stupidly to himself at the thought. He quickly found his second objective, buying it on the promise from the lady behind the counter that Asuna would love it.

Kirito walked slowly to the log cabin, enjoying the breeze rolling through the floor. He knew he'd miss it, but not returning was not a possibility. Upon reaching the cabin, Kirito was greeted by a rather adorable sight.

Asuna was curled up on the chair on the porch, her head resting in her arm. She was breathing out of her mouth slowly, the chair still rocking slightly in the breeze. Kirito smiled and walked inside as quietly as he could, doing his best not to wake her. After he was certain he'd managed to get inside without waking her, he went to dye his hair and applied it like he usually did, watching his avatars hair turn back to it's original black from the brown he'd dyed it. He smiled weakly at the result, before he went back outside to look at Asuna.

"Asuna." he said softly, poking his partner in the face. "Asuna, wake up."

"Mm."

"Asuna."

"Mmmm..."

"Asuna?"

"Mm!" Kirito poked her again and her eyes finally opened up lazily, watching him. "What?" She asked quietly. "I was sleeping."

"I know." Kirito said. "I just figured I would. How'd your day go?" Asuna smiled weakly as she shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"I almost leveled up." She said, keeping his gaze. "Did you?"

"Yeah." Kirito showed her, and she smiled as she yawned.

"Congratulations." She said, then pouted. "I'll get there tomorrow, I promise."

"I know." Kirito said, "You're close enough." They just watched the sun set over the lake, and Kirito turned to look at Asuna as she held her arms out.

"Carry me." She said in a childish tone. "I'm sleepy."

"To where?"

"Bed." Kirito chuckled as he took her in his arms and lifted her up as best he could, not getting any help from her. He finally managed to get her in a makeshift princess hold, carrying her inside and towards the one bedroom they took turns sleeping in. Come to think of it, it was his turn. One look at her cute and calm face made him alright with that, though. He put her down gently and she curled on with a frown on her face, as if she missed the warmth from his body. He rectified that by tucking her in and the frown faded.

"Sleep well, Asuna." he told her as he left for the couch. "Tomorrow may be our last day."

"I know..." She replied quietly. "I'll do my best. Goodnight, Kirito-kun."

"Goodnight."

* * *

September 20th, 2025 80th floor, Redbank

Klein played with the straw in his drink halfheartedly, watching the waves crash against the beach. It was a rather hot day, even for September, but he knew that Redbank was coded that way. Klein really didn't have anything better to do anyway, seeing as anyone still training wasn't sitting around.

After Kirito and Asuna disappeared without a trace, the clearing group hadn't given up hope immediately. Rather, they searched and searched, looking for any sort of sign as to where the two of them had disappeared to and why. Klein knew what they had disappeared to do but not where, and he'd not been messaged since that day he found their Algade home empty. Going into August, many people began to realize either one of two things.

The first being that Kirito and Asuna didn't want to be found, just to be left alone. Nobody except Klein, Lis, and Silica knew why, which only made everyone angry. A lot of people also seemed to assume that the two were Kayaba's lieutenants, who had worked with him until he left, and they stayed to make sure that the clearing group made it to the safe zone before the Ruby Palace.

The second most popular theory seemed to be suicide. Most seemed to believe this due to the lack of evidence supporting either's survival, which Klein could understand. Wherever those two were, they had covered their tracks very well. A suicide obviously filled this theory out, as both of them took everything they owned and jumped off of the floating castle, somewhere where nobody saw them.

Others claimed it wasn't suicide, just bad luck that had resulted in the pairs demise. Maybe just for those who didn't want to think of the two strongest real players in game killing themselves.

Klein grumbled angrily as realized his cup was empty, so he got up off of his chair and reequipped his normal clothes, walking towards Lis' shop. Despite popular belief, Lis's shop had somehow stayed open after the demise of the clearing group, which Klein knew for a fact was good for the blacksmiths well being. He wasn't sure what would've happened if Lis lost the shop.

"Lis?" he called out, not finding her behind the counter as he entered. "Yo, Lis. Are you here?"

"Hold on a moment, Klein!" The pinkette called. Klein leaned against the counter and waited, watching the soot covered smith exit her shop area. "Yes?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Klein said innocently, and Lis sighed.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Even thought you're just making weapons for the sake of making weapons?"

"You said Kirito and Asuna planned to come back, right?" She asked, and Klein nodded. "People will need their weapons and stuff back, for the Kayaba fight. I still can't believe that bastard was Heathcliff!" As Lis had not been part of the raid for the 95th floor, she hadn't know Heathcliff's true identity until everyone returned. It still seemed to piss her off a lot.

"I get the feeling neither of them are coming back." Klein said sadly, watching the weapons in the showcase he was leaning on.

"...Why not?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Think about it, Lis." Klein replied. "They're the strongest, most trusted players in the clearing group. Most would listen to them without a second thought. So why, pray tell,didn't they want anyone to know what they were doing?"

"I..."

"Why didn't they just say something to everyone instead of running away like they were scared?"

"I..."

"All they've succeeded in doing is sowing seeds of hatred among everyone who knew them. It was pointless unless they never planned on coming back."

"Klein, I don't try to understand you clearing group, heroic types." She said, obviously a little miffed with him. "But I know Kirito and Asuna very well, so I have full faith in them to return."

"Fool's faith, then." Both of them watched each other with deadpan stares before Klein sighed and turned to look out the window, not wanting to argue this further. He felt terrible he didn't believe in them, but he was only human. He had his doubts, his fears, and his beliefs.

One fear being that they would never return.

Although leave fate to screw Klein around, right?

Just as he was going to turn and tell Lis something, the door burst open.

"Klein-san! Lisbeth-san!" The former Dragon Alliance member was panting and sweating, trying to catch a breath "They're...They're..."

"Take a deep breath, man." Klein advised. "Just take a minute." The man did as he was advised and waited a moment to speak again, and Klein smirked. "Now, what's the problem."

"...They're back."

**There it is! I know it seems rather rushed, but I really don't want to drag this out anymore than I have too, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! **


	39. One Last Day

**Guys, I think Partners block has gone away. Why? After yesterday I got so hyped to finish off the story, and here I am! What does this mean?**

**2 chapters today**

**and what does that mean?**

**the fight with Kayaba today.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, enjoy!**

Klein could see the mass of players from down the street, and he pushed his way towards it. His heart was thumping in his chest, and he felt himself tense up more and more the closer he got. Why? If Kirito and Asuna really were back, that meant the fight with Kayaba was soon. Finally reaching the group, Klein carved a path for himself and Lis, finally reaching the fabled beaters.

"Woah..." Klein said, coming to a stop. Both Kirito and Asuna did indeed stand there in the center of the group, both dead quiet. "It really is them..." Kirito turned and noticed Klein staring, and gave him a single nod. Perhaps as thanks for keeping the secret, maybe as an apology for taking so long. Both were being swarmed by other players, some happy and others angry.

"All of you back up!" Klein jumped as Lisbeth shouted, causing everyone else to go dead silent. "Let them walk and talk, for God's sake!" Asuna smiled at the blacksmith.

"Thanks, Lis." She said, and the blacksmith nodded happily before tackling them both in a hug. "Gah!"

"Where the hell did you two go?!" Lis demanded, letting them go and glaring at them. "Do you have any idea how long we looked for you?! How hard we looked?!"

"Well..." Kirito said weakly. "We've been grinding..." That may not have been the right thing to say, and Klein felt the clearing group get angry.

"That's it?!"

"You had to run off for that!?"

"You two are sick!" That and many more insults flew the pairs way, but both looked indifferent.

"There was no other way." Kirito said flatly, closing his eyes as if he was tired of all the yelling. "We were too close to the end. You all would've told us not to had we said anything."

"No we wouldn't!"

"We've had understood!"

"Even so." Asuna said, closing her eyes as well. "Without being pestered, we managed to grind up much faster than if we had said anything. Plus, I'm sure we weren't the only ones grinding." Klein knew that was true, he'd gotten to level 212. However, that didn't seem to deter anyone in the slightest, and they continued to yell.

"We thought we'd never get out!"

"We needed you both and you ran away!"

"Why should we listen to either of you?!"

"Enough!" It was Kirito who had yelled, and everyone fell silent. It was rare for Kirito to raise his voice angrily. "What's done is done, there is no changing it. Right?" No one spoke, and Asuna looked up.

"I'm sure none of you want to listen to a word we're saying, but it's too late to change anything." She spoke quietly. "The question that needs answering now is, how many of you plan on coming with us?" No one spoke at first, and Klein was sure many people were trying to figure out what they meant. "I mean, I'm sure you all realize that Kayaba still needs defeating."

"She's right..."

"Can we trust them?"

"I don't."

"We really don't have a choice." Klein watched the clearing group argue quietly, and Kirito sighed.

"I don't blame any of you for not trusting us in the slightest, especially after what we've done." He looked over at Asuna, who seemed in agreement. "We're beaters, we're the only two real players with unique skills, we've lied, we've run away, and we've played by different standards for a long time now." He looked back up, determination shining in his gaze. "I know we're asking a lot for some, if not all, of you to trust us now. Some of you never have, all because of the stigma Beta Testers have always had."

"We can't let that separate us anymore." Asuna said. "There's one fight left, one health bar standing between us and our freedom. Are you all going to let our poor decisions drive you away from that?" Asuna smiled at everyone, who was listening attentively. "Trust us or don't, it no longer matters. We just need to know who plans on coming with us." Klein felt moved, but a quick look at many faces in the crowd told him some didn't feel the same.

"I'll go!" Klein's eyes darted to the left to find Silica running towards them, a smile on her face. Both smiled appreciatively at her, and Lis rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll go to." She said, walking forward. "Just don't expect a lot from me." Klein saw some people begin to walk away, which angered him.

"I'm coming." He announced, and watched as his friends in the Fuurinkazan join him. "Although I still want an explanation, you two." Both sweat dropped weakly and nodded. Others, both from the Alliance and the KoB stepped forward, nodding at Kirito and Asuna. Soon, everyone had either stepped forward or walked away. They totaled twenty-five people in all, which made Klein angry again. That meant that, out of the people in Redbank, fifty had walked away, not able to trust the pair of Beaters.

"Well." Kirito said, putting his hands on his hips. "I suppose we have our group then, huh?"

* * *

"That long!?" Asuna nodded and Lis threw her head back and groaned. "I can't believe you guys spent that long grinding up ten levels! That's insane!"

"It really is." Silica agreed, Pina resting in her lap. "I'm only at level 201, I can't imagine going any higher."

"It was really difficult, no doubt." Kirito said from his seat next to Asuna. They were currently back at Lisbeth's shop, having a brief conversation before the players going to fight Kayaba were to meet in the safe zone outside the Ruby Palace. Both Asuna and her partner were taking some time explaining their grinding adventures to their friends, who were beside themselves with the amount of time it took. "But it was for the best."

"I still don't really understand why you didn't say anything." Klein said, crossing his arms. "I mean, sure a lot of people would've wanted to get out as soon as possible, but not telling us anything? I really don't think that was necessary."

"Just for time purposes, really." Asuna told him. "We wanted to get it done as quick as possible, so anyone knowing would've slowed us down." Kirito nodded in agreement, and Klein chuckled.

"I suppose I should say it's good you're here now?" Asuna smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes. "I guess it is."

"What's our plan, anyway?" Lis asked, leaning over the counter. "I mean, Kayaba will be no easy fight by any measure, surely you guys have a plan."

"His unique skill doesn't help anything, either." Kirito said, staring at the floor. "That attack and defense are dam near impenetrable. We'll need to see how our numbers work in our favor to get anything to work."

"That and Kayaba is an actual person." Asuna added helpfully. "He's not an AI on a set attack path of rinse and repeat. He'll change up his strategy as he has too, which means we'll have to be way more careful then we've ever been before."

"Sounds like so much fun." Klein joked. "But it's been a long time coming, so I guess we'd better get going, huh?"

"Can we wait a little longer?" Lis asked. "I just want to say goodbye to my shop. One way or another, we're not coming back after tomorrow." Asuna's stomach turned at Lisbeth's words, but the blacksmith was right. One way or another, they'd never come back.

"Sure, go ahead." Asuna said, and the pinkette disappeared into her shop.

"Come to think of it." Silica said, raising a hand to her chin. "I kind of want to see my home one last time, too." The girl placed Pina on her head and ran to the door to go and do so.

"I really don't have a place to see one more time," Klein said, standing and stretching. "But, some places have sentimental value to me, so..." The redhead disappeared as well, and Kirito looked over at Asuna.

"Want to, uh..." he asked, scratching the back of his head. "Go back to Algade? One last time?" Asuna thought back to their apartment in the city and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah," She agreed, "one last time."

* * *

Algade

Once they reached the front door, a wave of nostalgia hit Kirito in the stomach. He opened the door quietly and walked inside, observing the quiet area before him. Asuna walked n behind him and did the same, sighing.

"Remember when we first bought this place?" She asked. Kirito smiled at the memory.

"I was so against it." he recalled. "It was so much col."

"But I convinced you." Asuna said, holding herself quietly. "You fell in love with it after one night in your new bed, remember?" Kirito just nodded and walked around quietly. He walked over to the counter in the kitchen and smiled at it.

"Remember when you made that Ragout Stew?" He called, and Asuna sighed.

"Yeah," She said. "It was good."

"It was."

"...And then you tried to propose to me like an idiot?" Kirito choked and turned to Asuna, who gave him the most innocent stare she'd ever mustered.

"Y-You remember that?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" She asked, crossing her arms and huffing, looking away. "You just brought it up like it was nothing."

"I just figured it was a good idea at the time..." Asuna sighed at Kirito's excuses.

"If you're going to propose to a girl, you do it right." Asuna turned to give him a reprimanding look. "I feel bad for whatever girl you end up marrying in real life if you pull something like that."

"I-I won't!"

"Good." Silence fell over them as they walked around the empty apartment, looking over everything. Asuna walked down the hall towards their rooms, and Kirito followed her, pondering if the gift he had yet to give her was a good idea. They stopped in the doorway to his room, and they stared into it.

"Remember our vacation and you pushed me out of bed?" Kirito asked, and Asuna giggled.

"That was funny." She replied. "Especially when you chased me."

"And tickled you to death," Chuckling to themselves, they closed the door to his room and went to Asuna's, staring into it as well.

"Yui slept in that bed." Asuna said quietly, and Kirito frowned at her. "Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Kirito replied, and she smiled weakly. Closing the door, they walked back out into the living room, and Kirito grinned. "I gave you your earrings over there." He said, pointing to the area near the door. "Do you still have them?" He turned to find Asuna equipping them, and he watched the dark and gold crossed blades twirl under her ears. "I see you do."

"Still the best Christmas ever." She said with a bright smile. The two of them quietly observed the apartment, before Asuna sighed. "I'm really going to miss this place it's our home."

"I know." Kirito replied, clenching his fists. "So many good memories here." Finally deciding that their little trip down memory lane was done, both of them walked to the door and Kirito left. He turned to find Asuna standing in the doorway, looking over the house they'd never see again. Kirito, slowly, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I know..." She whispered, voice hoarse. "Give me a minute." Kirito did as she asked, and watched her slowly shut the door. Asuna's head rest on the closed door before she turned and walked down the steps, hair obscuring her eyes. Kirito followed silently, not wanting to make her feel any worse.

Entryway to the Ruby Palace

Kirito knew just by looking that a lot more people than had originally agreed to help showed up. They now totaled fifty, easily, which made him feel a lot better. Everyone was setting up camp for their last night, as everyone had decided to do so. Kirito and Asuna made their way for Klein, his guild, Lis and Silica, who were near the entrance.

"There you guys are." Lis said. "Having trouble saying goodbye to your place?" Kirito looked back at Asuna, who still refused to look up since they'd left Algade.

"...Yeah, we did." He replied slowly, turning around. "Is everyone here?"

"Getting ready for their last night in SAO one way or another." Klein replied. "Some here still don't trust either of you, but want to help defeat Kayaba for their own reasons."

"Understandable." Kirito said, observing the other players. "He's pissed off a lot of powerful people."

"Only two of which would actually stand a chance." Lisbeth said with a bright smile. "With you two here, I'm sure everything'll be fine." Kirito wanted to agree, but he knew it would be no easy fight. Asuna was still being quiet, so Kirito sat down against the wall of the Palace. He thought over everything that had led up until that moment, and the day that loomed over them. He was scared, he wasn't afraid to admit that.

"We may as well try and rest up." Silica said, laying down. "It's a big day tomorrow." Kirito couldn't have agreed more, so he closed his eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

Kirito couldn't sleep. He had already woken up and tried to fall back asleep several time, but to no avail. He sat up and yawned, doing his best to no wake the players near him. He looked around him, and raised an eyebrow when he couldn't find Asuna. Where had she disappeared to? A quick look near the edge of the balcony gave Kirito his answer, as Asuna was leaning against it and observing the area around them, the hair whipping her chestnut hair slightly. He stood and walked around several players, finally making his way towards the girl.

"Asuna?" he asked, getting no response. he leaned up against the balcony next to her and surveyed the area with her. It was a rather beautiful sight, what with the ground below them and the birds flying around. It was far to late at night to discern any details except earth and clouds, but it was still nice. He remained quiet until he'd found something to say. "You still don't want to leave, do you?"

"...No." Kirito nodded in understanding and turned back to the open sky, and heard Asuna sigh. "I was all ready to defeat Kayaba and get out of here until...Until we went back to Algade." Asuna stayed silent for a minute, then Kirito felt her hand graze his. "I've never had so much fun, than I have in here. All I've known for the past two and a half years is here. Out there, I may be married to someone I don't like, have a life I don't want, and I'll be stuck with it."

"I know what you mean, but..." Kirito was at a loss as to what to tell her, so he opted to give her hand a comforting squeeze. "We can't stay, you know that."

"That's why I'm so upset." Asuna said slowly, squeezing his hand back. "Knowing that I have to leave, and never return...makes me sad." Kirito nodded, he felt a tug at his heartstrings as well. Although it had been, for the most part, a hellish, brutal place, Kirito's time in Aincrad with Asuna were his fondest memories. Never before had he been so accepted, or understood. Here, everyone knew his struggle. Out there, no one did. Kirito shook his head of those thoughts and remembered something he still had to do.

"Say, Asuna." He said, garnering her attention. "You said you'd be married to someone you don't like, right?"

"...Yes, why?" Kirito opened his menu and selected the item he'd bought a few days ago, feeling it fall into the hand behind his back. He brought it out in front of him and stared at it nonchalantly.

"I could help with that." he said, and he felt her jump.

"W-What is...?" Kirito flipped the box open, revealing two shiny silver rings. "...!" Kirito turned to find a nuclear detonation of red going off across Asuna's features, and he grinned.

"What?"He asked innocently.

"I-I-I-I..."

"Oh wait, you said you wanted me to do it right, right?" Kirito didn't give her a chance to respond, getting down on one knee and forcing her to look at him. Asuna's eyes were wide with shock, but Kirito knew why he wanted to do this. It was the same reasoning he'd had all those years ago over their dinner table. Strategy.

Although, maybe this swirling feeling of happiness and anticipation in his gut was something else.

"Yuuki Asuna," Kirito said with a smile on his face, which caused Asuna to explode in embarrassment again. "Will you marry me?" Silence fell upon the pair, and the wind rippled across the balcony. Asuna's eyes were hidden under her hair, but Kirito's waited anxiously. After a few moments Kirito began to feel nervous. What was she going to say? Obviously he kept his true intentions to himself, but he still hoped his idiotic display would help his partner.

"...You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Asuna finally asked, her eyes finally showing themselves. They were happy and rimmed with tears, but happy. "...I suppose it'd be rude to say no?" Kirito chuckled,

"Kind of, yeah." He agreed. Asuna stayed silent again for a moment, then she smiled.

"Of course I will." She said. Kirito smiled ear to ear and slid the ring on her finger, and the matching one on to his own. Once he had, both of them got a notification that they now shared an inventory space. Kirito stood up to say something, but was crushed into a hug by the older girl. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "Even if it's only for a day, I'd rather you over that uptight executive any day."

"Good to know." Kirito replied. Asuna didn't stop hugging him for a moment, and Kirito paled. "Uh, Asuna? People are going to stare."

"Ugh!" The hug was broken and Kirito got a slug to the arm. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?!"

"I was just...!"

"I don't want to hear it! It's ruined!"

"Asuna...!"

"Nope!"

* * *

Klein watched with a bemused smile as the two bickered loudly by the railing. He'd watched the whole ordeal, and it made him smile just as wide as Kirito.

"And they say they don't make a good couple." He joked to himself, watching Asuna storm back towards him and the others, Kirito at a loss as to what to say. "Only if both of you were less dense..."

* * *

September 21

After Kirito had stopped getting death glares from his new in-game wife that morning, everyone assembled for the raid. If anyone saw the new rings they both had, nobody said anything. Kirito and Asuna stood side by side on the steps leading up to the huge ruby encrusted door, watching everyone mill around until they went in.

"Hey, Kirito-kun." Kirito looked over at her to find her examining the ring on her finger.

"Yes?"

"You didn't propose to me for the sole reason of a tactical advantage, did you?" Asuna's eyes were full of accusation, and Kirito sweat dropped.

"Um...Time to go, everyone!" he shouted, hearing Asuna huff in irritation. Everyone nodded and Kirito turned to walk up the remaining steps to the door, placing a hand on the right side, Asuna on the left.

"Ready?" She asked.

"When you are." Kirito said with a smile. "Partner." Asuna blushed a little and nodded, both of them returning their attention to the door.

And with one combined push, Kirito and Asuna lead the charge into the last boss battle in Sword Art Online.

**I can guarantee I'm going to get flak for that abrupt marriage, but whatever, it's been planned for months. Still no official Kirisuna, but hopefully that little scene tides you guys over fora little. Like I said above, the next chapter, the final chapter within SAO, will be posted.**

**And I pull some shit**

**I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	40. The Final Battle

**Like I said, finishing up today! Enjoy!**

At first it was dark, but nobody said a word about it. As they proceeded into the Ruby Palace, the braziers lit up as they passed them. As they reach the apparent center of the room, they stopped. The braziers continued to light up past them, leading to the back of the room. There, at the back, sat their last opponent. He was wearing the same armor he had when he'd left them that day, but it appeared much more regal in nature. The same applied to the rest of his body, but he seemed uninterested in their arrival. Once they had stood there for a little bit, he finally brought his eyes up to meet them. He smiled.

"Good to see you all." Kayaba Akihiko said, his head resting on his fist. "It's been quite some time." Nobody replied at first, probably because nobody wanted too. "Ah, playing the silent game, are we? No matter, I can find out why anyway." His gaze went over to Kirito, and smiled. "How have you been these past few months, Kirito-kun?"

"..."

"So, silence it'll be then?" Kayaba sighed and shifted in his throne. "To be honest, I was expecting much more cursing and swearing. Although, I guess four months of no action have snuffed out the flames of rage."

"Don't get your hopes up." Asuna said from beside Kirito. "I still have more than enough rage for everyone."

"Asuna-kun, is that you?" Kayaba asked from his throne. "It's good to see you as well."

"Wish I could say the same, but..." Asuna didn't need to finish her sentence, everyone knew that nobody was happy to see Kayaba again. After a few seconds of an intense stare down, Kayaba sighed and stood.

"I suppose we should get our final battle started, huh? After all Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun, this is what you've grinded for, isn't it?" Kirito felt his stomach turn.

"You knew?" he asked weakly, and Kayaba nodded.

"Of course I know, this is my game, my world of which I am the king." Kayaba made a disappointed face. "Truthfully, I'm disappointed in the two of you. I mean, all of this time you've worked with everyone to win. Then, all of a sudden, you both don't trust anyone but each other? Why?" Kirito had no response for the man, who just stared at him and his partner. Kayaba chuckled. "Perhaps you feel guilty? How could you not have known? How could you not have seen it? I see now, you both feel responsible for everyone that died as a result of my disappearance on the 95th floor. You think that if you'd seen my betrayal coming, that maybe you could've saved some of those who'd died? Don't let yourself feel that way, it is no ones fault but my own."

"So you're taking responsibility?" Asuna demanded, and Kayaba shrugged.

"I suppose I am, huh?" He asked, frowning. "Although even if I hadn't it'd have made no difference to any of you. You'll blame me for it as long as you live." Kirito knew that was true, he'd never be able to forgive that man, nor the amount of trust he'd had in him prior to his betrayal. Kayaba shifted as he drew his sword.

"On top of all of that," He said, "You come back to those whom you abandoned, and expect them to aid you after you left them. Who does something like that? Those people placed all of their faith in you two once, and you left them without an answer. Now, they've placed their faith in you again, will they be let down once more?" Nobody answered him, and Kayaba's shield appeared in his hands. "Perhaps we should see if righteous training you two did to protect others actually had any effect."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kirito asked. Kayaba's response was to open his menu and tap a few buttons. Before Kirito knew it, everyone except for him and Asuna started to collapse around them, frozen to the place in which they landed. "What did you do?!"

"We're paralyzed!" Lisbeth shouted, face down on the ground.

"We can't move at all!" Klein said angrily, his sword lying next to him. Kirito gritted his teeth as Kayaba calmly closed his menu.

"I've paralyzed everyone except for the two of you." he informed them flatly. "You two wanted to grind and protect these people? Fine, protect them. Defeat me."

"Bastard..." Kirito hissed, preparing to charge before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Kirito-kun, don't be rash." Asuna whispered in his ear. "We can't afford to make any errors is judgement, now more than ever." Kirito turned to her to find a dead serious look on her face. "We must think before we act.

"I know, but..." Kirito growled in frustration and glared at the ground, and he felt Asuna's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"We'll do it together." Kirito looked up at her to find, despite the hellish situation they'd just been placed in, a beautiful smile on her face. "Like we always do. Together." Kirito watched her with a mixture of respect and something else before he blinked, and got confused.

He was no longer in the throne room of the Ruby Palace.

He didn't know where he was. He looked around and saw that he was back on the 1st floor, in the boss room. A quick look next to him confirmed Asuna's presence, but she wasn't in her advanced whitewrym coat, but her default starting equipment from way back. A look down told Kirito so was he, and he looked out in front of him to find Kayaba replaced by Illfang the Kobold Lord, who was slashing at every player who got to close.

_That's right, we always do it together...even when we'd first met, it was always together..._

Kirito blinked again and he was back in the Ruby Palace, in his normal equipment as was Asuna, Kayaba opposite them. Kirito smiled.

"Right." he said, unsheathing Elucidator and Twilight Defender and stood side by side with her. "Together." Kayaba smiled at them.

"There is the Kirito-kun and Asuna-kun I know." he hoisted his own weapons and beckoned them. "Come! Let us decide the fate of the remaining players trapped in Sword Art Online!" With that, Kirito and Asuna charged, fighting the man behind the madness.

They're strategy started out simple enough, which was determine just how Kayaba planned to defend against them. Surely three different swords attacking all at once would get some hits in, right? Wrong, all of their attacks were deflected with ease. Kayaba's own swings came fast and often from behind the shield, but Asuna and Kirito dodged all of them.

"Asuna, are you ready to run?" Kirito asked, and Asuna nodded. Kirito ran in and got into a lock of swords with Kayaba, losing quickly. However, winning was not his goal. Rather, it was to distract Kayaba while Asuna ran behind him and attacked. Just as Asuna's attack was about to hit home, however, Kayaba moved with unforeseen speed, knocking Kirito back and disarming Asuna and elbowing her, causing her to roll away next to her rapier.

"Nice try, you two." Kayaba said, flicking his sword in irritation as they both struggled to stand. "However, did you really think that months of fighting by your side didn't teach me everything about how you acted? Please, don't insult my intelligence." Kirito smirked.

"I might have to insult it if you think that we learned nothing watching you." He said, picking both of his blades up and preparing to bring them down on Kayaba's head. Just as Kayaba's sword was brought up to meet him, Kirito slid underneath it and slashed at his midsection, causing a little bit of damage. Kayaba obviously saw the drawback of Kirito's attack as an opening and tried to attack him but Asuna was there to cover him, stabbing Kayaba in the side and pushing with such force the King of Aincrad stumbled backwards, his health drained ever so slightly. He chuckled as he stood upright.

"You two really are the best, huh?" he asked, not getting a response from either. "I knew from the moment we met all that time ago that you two would be the ones to defeat me. Why do you think I gave you both those skills?" Kirito and Asuna didn't want to hear it and charged together, causing Kayaba to chuckle as Asuna disappeared and Kirito continued to run. "However..." In one swift movement Kayaba's sword was between Kirito, right at his neck.

What the..." Kirito began as Kayaba pushed him away and turned just in time to hit Asuna, who shouted out in pain and rolled away.

"I coded this game." he announced. "I know every nook and cranny of it, every detail about it down to what shade of brown I used on the bread." He faced Kirito, now looking much more imposing. "Couple that with my knowledge of your attacks patterns, and I can know Kirito-kun is weak to sudden attack that can get between his swords, and I can predict Asuna-kun's trajectory when she speeds up. You two cannot win."

"Don't put us off so easily." Asuna hissed, standing up and drinking a health potion. Getting hit while she was using Unmatched Speed drained her health much more rapidly. "We'll defeat you, it's only a matter of time."

"Whatever you say, Asuna-kun." Kayaba cracked his neck as they both tensed up for another round of attacking. They ran at him again, swinging and deflecting right at each other's drawback periods to maximize the amount of attacking they could. A few of there attacks actually did manage to land, putting Kayaba in the middle of the Health bars green area. "Child's play." he said, slashing so incredibly fast both of them were thrown back. Before either of them could attack, Kayaba went on the offense, charging at Kirito. He barely got his swords up to block the incoming attack, and was forced down to his knees by Kayaba's one arm as he used the other to deflect Asuna's attacks.

"Kirito-san!" Silica shouted worriedly as Kirito dropped lower and lower. "Get up!" Hearing the other members of the clearing group shouting encouragement, Kirito found it within himself to let go of Kayaba's attack completely, rolling out of the way as the blade pierced the ground. He grabbed Asuna's arm and swung her at Kayaba, who took a foot to the chest and few back a few feet. Before he could recover Asuna was already there, driving Twilight Defender through his midsection. She drove an elbow into his face and then the hilt of Twilight Defender into his gut, escaping the next swing aimed at her as Kirito took his turn. Both Elucidator and Twilight Defender clanged against the shield with the cross on it, and Kirito pushed as hard as he could, which allowed Asuna to sneak in on Kayaba's open right side, and stab him again. Using the moment of weakness to his advantage, Kirito tried to take Dark Repulser away from the shield and swing for Kayaba's neck.

That didn't work. Kayaba saw that and pushed with all his might in the shield, driving Kirito away and rendering the attempted slash useless. At the same time Kirito flew into Asuna, driving them both into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked as she propped herself up over Kirito, staring down at him.

"Yeah, just great." he replied. Asuna offered him a hand and he stood next to her, observing their situation. Kayaba's health was low green, which was usually where he'd, before anyway, switched on immortality so nobody saw him go into the yellow.

"We're doing good." He said, raising his swords, as did Asuna. "Just be careful, who knows what he might pull out of his sleeve." Kayaba chuckled.

"Are you two wondering if I'll try anything that would be misusing my ability to do and spawn anything in the game?" he asked, which caused Kirito to nod. "Don't worry, this is the final fight, and I will honor how a boss fights. Without cheating."

"You already did that by paralyzing everyone." Asuna pointed out, and Kayaba shrugged.

"That doesn't stop you from winning, does it?" He asked, earning no response. "Now, have you to anything else to do, or as that it?"

"Ready?" Kirito asked, and Asuna nodded. Just as Asuna sped up Kirito grabbed the tail of her coat, flying with her right at Kayaba. He let go as they reached their target and his swords met Kayaba's, and Asuna appeared behind him to bring her sword down on him. Kayaba ducked and caused both attackers to crash into each other. Before they could properly, he threw Asuna across the room and turned to Kirito as he tried to sneak attack from the ground, but to no avail. Pushing Kirito back down, Kayaba was applying so much force that Kirito couldn't hold it back.

"Damn it..." he hissed as his arms began to falter, and Kayaba chuckled.

"What's the matter, Kirito-kun? Out of steam?" Kirito didn't reply, he just needed to wait for Asuna. He soon got it, as the chestnut haired girl appeared next to Kayaba, pushing him away from Kirito. Asuna rushed ahead as Kirito stood, speeding up to apply more force to her stab. That didn't work whatsoever, and Kayaba blocked it and slashed her, sending her flying backwards out of Kirito's vision. Kirito got there in time to block the defensive swing from the older man, but Kirito hadn't been ready for what happened next.

Kayaba twisted his arm in such a way Kirito lost his grip on Dark Repulser, and the blade snapped in two. Kirito stumbled backwards, staring at the severed piece of his sword in shock. His stunned motion had allowed Kayaba to drop him to his knees, pointing his blade at his neck.

"Checkmate, Kirito-kun." he said, bringing his blade back to swing, one that would kill Kirito with the amount of health he had left.

It happened in slow motion.

Just as Kayaba swung the blade, Something obscured Kirito's vision of the swing.

Someone had.

Kirito turned his head to watch said figure scream out and fly away from him and Kayaba, the latter also looking stunned. His lips screamed the name before his brain could register what had happened.

"ASUNA!" Kirito sheathed Elucidator and dropped the hilt of Dark Repulser, running to his fallen partner. Once he got to her, he cradled her in his arms and watched her face carefully. He didn't feel any better when she coughed and opened her eyes. "Asuna...Asuna..."

"Kirito-kun..." Asuna watched him carefully, before she smiled. "Sorry, I think I messed everything up." Kirito's eyes drifted to the corner f his HUD, only to see Asuna's health dropping, showing no signs of stopping.

"Asuna...are you going to...?" Kirito didn't dare speak the word, hoping maybe not saying it would prevent it from happening.

"Yeah, probably." She turned her gaze lazily to the roof of the palace and stared at it. "I went as fast as Unmatched Speed let me, a hit from a boar on the 1st floor would've offed me."

"No...No..." Kirito opened his menu quickly and began to fly through it, looking for any healing item."No...Please please please please please..."

"Kirito-kun, stop." Kirito looked over at her to find her looking at him determinedly, her hand stopping him from scrolling. "Don't waste anything on me, it won't help. Kayaba's too strong, my health would keep draining even if you did heal me."

"I can't..." Kirito whispered, tears threatening to fall. " I can't lose you Asuna...Don't do this, don't leave me!" He hugged her unmoving form close, finally allowing the tears to fall. "I can't do this alone, Asuna! I need my partner!" Asuna let out a weak laugh as she rubbed a circle on his back.

"Don't say such things." She said softly in his ear. "You've never needed me, you're more than enough on your own."

"I don't care! I need you! Don't leave me!" Asuna didn't reply, just listened.

"You can't stop it, Kirito-kun." he whispered. "My health is almost gone, so..." Kirito laid her back down and she smiled up at the roof. "I guess this is alright..."

"Why...?" Kirito asked through the fogginess in his head.

"I said I never wanted to leave." She chucked as tears began to stream out of her eyes. "Now I won't."

"Asuna..." Kirito said weakly as he trembled, watching the remainder of her health slip away. "Please..."

"I'm sorry." Asuna said, her hand weakly grabbing his. "I never got to meet the real you..."

"Asuna stop..." Kirito hissed. "Please, this isn't..." A sound rang in Kirito's head, telling him Asuna's health was gone. He looked down at her to find her avatar glowing.

"Don't give up, Kirito-kun." She told him as the death sequence began. "We made a promise to free everyone, remember?"

"..."

"For all those who can't..."

"...And all those who died trying." Kirito finished weakly, holding her hand close to his chest. She smiled.

"See?" She asked. "Beat this game for me, I died trying."

"..."

"Don't worry, Kirito-kun. I didn't leave you alone." Kirito looked at her in confusion, and she smiled brightly. "What was it you said about marriage? The ability to share items with your partner?"

"Asuna, please..."

One more thing, Kirito-kun." Kirito couldn't look her in the eyes. "I...well, I suppose I sort of l..."

Asuna exploded into a million polygons and floated away into the emptiness of the Ruby Palace.

* * *

Nobody moved for the longest time, Kirito included. He slowly looked up and tried to grab the remnants of his partner a they floated away, but to no avail.

It was over.

Not without Asuna.

"Such an unfortunate loss." Kayaba said from the corner of the room, breaking Kirito out of his stupor. "She really didn't need to die. Oh well."

_Beat this game for me, I died trying._

Kirito gritted his teeth angrily.

_What was it you said about marriage? The ability to share items with your partner?_

Kirito opened his menu and looked through it, before he found the last remaining piece of the chestnut haired girl in all of Aincrad.

_I'm sorry, I never got to meet the real you._

Kirito stood as the item spawned in it's sheath on his back, crossed over Elucidator.

_Don't give up, Kirito-kun._

Kirito drew both Elucidator and Twilight Defender, rage coursing through his entire being.

"KAYABA!" He roared, flying right at the King without another word, and with the speed only the rapier in his left hand could provide. Kayaba tried to block it but Kirito was having not of it, forcing the King off of him and slashing as fast as he could.

Kirito had no idea what was even happening, all he could see was his swords bouncing off of Kayaba's chest with each successive hit. Kirito bounced back for a moment, and Kayaba frowned.

"The Abyss King's Blessing, huh?" he asked as Kirito growled. "The ability was never supposed to be unusable, seeing as dual wield isn't a thing most people can do. It doubles the residual effects of both blades, as both were wielded by the same King."

Kirito didn't listen, charging again and slashing as hard as he could. Kayaba was completely defenseless, he was too fast. Kirito drove a knee into Kayaba's chin, sending the man high into the air. Kirito jumped up after him and continued the combo in the air, slashing away all of his rage and guilt. He could see Kayaba's health dropping incredibly fast. Flashes of people Kirito knew and had died played in his vision as he cut and cut.

"Ducker, Sasamaru, Tetsuo, Keita, Sachi...!"

* * *

_"That sounds like you, always doing the wrong thing for the right reasons."_

_"Yes, Kirito-kun, worried! What if you got in trouble and I couldn't back you up?!"_

_"The water feels great, Kirito-kun! Hurry up, I'm lonely!"_

_Her smile..._

_"I'm Mama, Yui-chan!"_

_Her laugh..._

_"Promise you won't go anywhere dangerous without me again." _

_The way she worried no matter what..._

_"That's okay. As long as we're together, I don't care what we do or where we go."_

_Asuna..._

_I failed to protect you..._

_"Don't you remember our pact?"_

_But I will not..._

_"What about you?"_

_"Let your sacrifice be in vain!"_

* * *

"ASUNA!" Kirito screamed at the top of his lungs, slamming the hilt of both swords into Heathcliff's face, sending him into a spread eagle position on the ground.

_"I believe in you, Kirito-kun"_

"STARCROSSED SWORDS!" Kirito crossed the pair of blades and they glowed black and gold, before he descended at mach speed and drove them both through Kayaba's chest, watching the man's health go right to zero. Kirito watched the older man look up at him, a solemn look on his.

Good job, Kirito-kun." He whispered, before his avatar disappeared, and the light returned to the room.

* * *

Klein and the clearing group slowly stood as the paralyzing effect wore off, and Klein watched the young man in the corner on the throne room.

"Oh my God." Klein turned to Lisbeth to find her staring at Kirito as well, tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked quietly as other began to celebrate.

"The swords." Lis whispered, pointing shakily. "The swords, they're...crossed." Lis was right, Elucidator and Twilight Defender had been stabbed into Kayaba so hard they'd been embedded into the floor below, staying crossed as the man below died. Klein knew that was symbolic.

"Kirito-san..." Silica said slowly, about to walk towards him before Klein stopped her.

"Don't." he told her. "Just...don't." Silica nodded and returned her gaze to Kirito, who was kneeling in front of the blades.

"Asuna..." Klein heard him whisper before he dropped to all fours. "I...I promised you...I failed..."

Tears began to drop from Kirito's eyes on to the marble floor, but went mostly unnoticed due to the celebrating group.

"ASUNA!"

"Attention. As of September 21, 2025, the game has been cleared. I repeat, Sword Art Online has been cleared."


	41. Old Times

**Here we are guys, after forty chapters, we're finishing out Aincrad. See you at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

Kirito was in Algade, he knew that much. He looked around, observing the familiar sky line and buildings, smiling to himself. As he continued turning, he spotted a man of chestnut through the crowd, and began to walk towards it.

"Asuna." He called. "What're you doing?" He got no response from her, instead she just began to walk away, so Kirito broke into a jog to keep up with her.

Asuna! Hey!" Still no response, and Kirito couldn't get any closer. Asuna wasn't even running, but the gap between them wouldn't close. "Asuna! Asuna!" Then the girl broke into a sprint, disappearing down an alleyway beside her. "Asuna?" Kirito asked, walking into the alleyway, but finding himself at a dead end. "Where the hell did you...?"

"Why?" Kirito jumped and turned around to look at who had spoken, finding his partner standing at the entrance of the alley.

"Asuna?" Kirito asked weakly.

"You promised me." She said, clutching her hands together tightly. "That you'd protect me, that you'd be there...Why?" Kirito's eyes widened and the city began to fall apart around them, and Asuna frowned. "You weren't strong enough, Kirito-kun. You saved thousands of lives, but you couldn't save the one that mattered the most."

"Asuna..."

"You may have saved thousands Kirito-kun, but you still feel like a failure. Why? Because after thing that happened and everything we did, you didn't save me. Just like the Black Cats, and all the others." Asuna figure began to darken as did Kirito's surroundings, and he felt extremely cold inside.

"Asuna..." he tried weakly, but finding no other words to say.

"I'm dead because of you, Kirito." Her voice rippled demonically, and her eyes glowed red.

"No..."

"You killed me."

"No..."

"I'm dead because you are weak!"

"NO!"

* * *

"NO!" The young man covered his mouth immediately to prevent his scream of horror from waking his sister. Taking a moment to relax himself, he sighed and allowed his hand to fall back to his side, giving him a moment of rest. The poor man had been subjected to the nightmares for the entirety of the two months of freedom he'd had from Sword Art Online, which prevented any sort of restful slumber. It was almost time to get up anyway, so he turned to rest his feet on the cold floor below him, attempting to stand.

To no avail, his body was still far to weak. Cursing under his breath as his legs refused to support the little weight he had to him, he reached for the cane next to his bed and applied his weight to it, which gave him what he wanted, which was walking. For almost the entirety of the two months since the exodus from Sword Art Online, he along with every other survivor had been locked in a vicious rehabilitation cycle. Everyday they were to wake up early and eat something, always being forced to finish it to get there body weight up. Then they walked as much as possible, in order to get limbs working right after so long of non-movement. Two straight months of this did wonders, but many where still confined to wheelchairs or canes, like he was. As a result, he knew next to nothing about the state of the incident, or the exact death count, but he couldn't care less. He stumbled over to his mirror to observe his gaunt features, derive of any happiness or glee.

That and Kirigaya Kazuto had tears streaming down his face.

He cursed and wiped at them with his hand, leaving a wet trail on his arm. Not that it was a big deal, but the tears and really the whole nightmare itself was making him angry. She was gone, he knew that. Why was it his mind insisted on torturing him with dreams and memories? What had he done to deserve it? Not saving her like he'd promised. The very thought of when he'd promised her made Kazuto's stomach turn and eyes rimmed with tears. Wiping them away again, he stared at himself in the mirror.

"What would you say if you saw me like this, Asuna?" He asked his reflection, finding no solace there. "You'd probably call me pathetic for crying over something we'd seen again and again, right? We were no strangers to losing people we knew. Yet..." Kirito's grip on the cane tightened. "Losing you was a million times harder than anyone else."

Although he often tried to block the memory, Kazuto's mind erupted with images of his best friend dying in his arms, and he clenched his fists.

"I didn't even hear what you wanted to say right before you died." he murmured angrily. "What could it have been? Obviously something you wanted me to know..."

...

"All I know is it started with an L..."

* * *

"Asuna, honey! Your breakfast is ready!"

"Coming as fast as I can."

Yuuki Asuna was lying to her mother, but she really couldn't have cared less. Pretty soon her mother would return to her normal uncaring ways and do everything she could to make Asuna's life miserable, which she did by not asking her daughter anything before making a decision on her behalf. Asuna rolled over in bed and stared at the roof, frowning as she did so.

"It's nothing like Algade or the cabin." She said to herself, squinting to prevent tears. "Then again, those places don't exist anymore." Asuna rolled to the other side and looked out over her room. Her cane was next to her bed, which she'd probably need today just like yesterday. Her closet was open and beckoning her, so she slowly sat up and stumbled towards it, ignoring her cane. Asuna swiped her hand in front of her and waited, and swiped again when her menu didn't open.

"...Damn it, it's not SAO!" Asuna said, trying to convince herself to stop trying to open her menu. Picking out a cute little outfit for the day, she struggled to get it on and when she finally did so, her legs were about to give out on her. She grabbed the cane just in time and went over to her mirror, observing the permanent frown on her face. Asuna was still unaccustomed to seeing her face so much more mature then she remembered, as she had spent almost three years without technically aging. She wondered how everyone was doing.

She wondered how he was going.

Asuna frowned even deeper at herself when she thought about him, coming to the realization everyone she knew thought she was dead.

And she was supposed to be, actually.

The doctors hadn't been able to explain it. Asuna had been told there was a ten second grace period after an avatar died and the NerveGear killed the player, but she'd died in game, but woken up after thirty seconds. No one could explain it.

Asuna could. She'd been told by the madman herself.

* * *

_Asuna stared at the castle as the lower floors began to crumble, sighing to herself as she saw familiar buildings and floors pass by her._

_"I guess I'm dead then." She said to no one, by herself in the sky above Aincrad. "That sucks."_

_"It does." Asuna jumped and whirled to find a man in a lab coat standing behind her, a dead serious look on his face. "I would hope you recognize me, Asuna-kun."_

_"Kay...aba...?" Asuna asked weakly, and he nodded._

_"Ah, so you do." He turned and watched the castle collapse, and remained silent for a second. "Kirito-kun won, if you're curious." Relief washed over Asuna at his words._

_"Thank God..." She whispered, trying not to collapse._

_"That was an amazing strategy, giving him that rapier. I could've sworn I removed that ability from the alpha stage, but I guess I was wrong." Kayaba looked at Asuna, as she felt thoroughly confused. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."_

_"Um, alright..." Silence fell upon them as the 22nd floor collapsed into nothingness._

_"There's a ten second grace period from after you die, did you know?" Asuna looked up at the developer curiously._

_"And? I died over ten seconds ago."_

_"Maybe so, but..." Kayaba looked over at her. "You'll soon wake up in a hospital bed, so..."_

_"Wha...! How?!"_

_"You are still here having a conversation with me." Kayaba told her. "Meaning there is still something to return to the body. If you really want to know, I guess it would be manufacturing."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The NerveGear, although built quite well, will eventually perform worse and worse as time goes on like most technology. Couple that with almost three years of continuous use and it may not have been able to work up the charge to kill you as fast as it should have."_

_"So...I'll live?"__  
_

_"Yes, I believe so." Asuna wished she felt relieved, but she didn't. The two of them watched Algade collapse, and Kayaba sighed. "To be honest, I couldn't tell you why I've done what I've done. I forgot the answer a long time ago. I used to dream of the castle in the sky since I was little, and it was finally a reality..." If for only a brief moment, Asuna saw Kayaba Akihiko as a human, not a monster._

_"Interesting..." She said, watching the floors disappear._

_"Well, I bid you farewell, Asuna-kun." Kayaba turned and began to walk away, but Asuna stood and stared at him._

_"Are you dead?" She called. "Where are you going?"_

_"...Goodbye, Asuna-kun."_

* * *

"Asuna I have to go, alright?"

"Alright." Asuna called hollowly, as her mothers voice broke her out of the flashback. She heard the door open and close, and she sighed in defeat. She was one of the odd cases of survival, she knew that. Maybe she'd surprise all of her friends, huh?

_One more thing, Kirito-kun..._

Asuna's face heated up at the memory.

_I...well, I suppose I kind of like you._

"Gah!" Asuna shouted, grabbing at her face and pulling at her cheeks. "Why did I say that?! I didn't mean it!" Asuna stared at her red face in the mirror, her heart pounding. She couldn't have meant that, it must've been in the heat of the moment, right? Right, that had to be it. "Even if I did mean it, he's probably misunderstand me...I didn't say lo..." Asuna stopped herself as her stomach turned violently. Wow, she was sad. Her confusing thoughts about Kirito were interrupted as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Asuna-kun, it's me. Kikuoka."_

"Ah, Kikuoka-san. Can I help you? Do you need more information, or...?"

"_No no, everything you've provided is more than enough for now. First of all, I'v called to thank you for that. I know these past few months have been hard on you without reliving that virtual hell."_

"...Right, your welcome. Anything else?"

_"Well, there is one thing." _Asuna waited as she heard the shuffling of paper on the other side. _"I've finally been able to get through to the files of all of the SAO survivors, and found the people you requested I find. Do you want me to tell you about them, or not?"_

_"_Um, go ahead."

_"Alright. The first one, Agil, his real name is Andrew Gilbert Mills. He has a bar downtown called the Dicey Cafe, have you heard of it?"_

"No."

_"I'll text you the address later, maybe you can visit him, huh?" _Asuna couldn't recall if Agil had seen her die, but it made no difference. _"The next one, Lisbeth, her real name is Shinozaki Rika. The other girl, Silica, she's Ayano Keiko. You'll probably see them both in the SAO survivor school that's opening up soon._

_"_Right."

_"Klein's real name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou. He's already working, so you won't see him at school."_

_"_Alright, thank you. Anything else?"

_"Well, my curiosity has been killing me, Asuna-kun. There was one player you spent the majority of the game with, yet didn't ask his name or if he's okay. Any real reason?" _Asuna's grip on her phone tightened at Kikuoka's words. She didn't need to know about Kirito.

"I..."

"_Well in any event, I looked into him anyway. His real name is Kirigaya Kazuto, although maybe you didn't ask because you already knew that. He's doing fine by the reports I've seen, although depression is certainly is forte."_

"..."

_"Asuna-kun? Are you there?"_

"...Thank you for telling me about them, Kikuoka-san. I have to go now." Asuna said quietly, hearing the man chuckle from the other end.

_"Of course, sorry for holding you up. I'll text you the address of the bar in a moment. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye."

* * *

Asuna was downtown, standing outside of the Dicey Cafe Kikuoka had told her about. She'd made her way here on the bus, which sapped a lot of her day's strength. Sighing and pocketing her phone, she pushed the door open with her cane and walked inside, revealing an empty bar. Walking inside did not reveal the tall black man anywhere, so Asuna busied herself with looking around the place.

"Hello?" She called. "Anyone here?"

"Be with you in a second, Ma'me! A familiar deep tone called, and Asuna grinned. She faced away from the back area where the voice had resounded from, observing a picture near the booths. "Welcome to the Dicey Ca...!" Agil made a choking sound, and Asuna giggled.

"You know," She said aloud, not looking at Agil. "I never would've guessed you owned a seedy shop outside of SAO."

"As-As-As-As..." She heard him say, and she turned to find him standing there with shock written all over his face.

"What's the matter Andrew?" She asked innocently, smiling brightly for the first time in a while. "Cat got your tongue?" As soon as Asuna finished her sentence Agil sprinted towards her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. "Gah! Andrew-san! Can't breath! Body still weak...!"

"Sorry!" He shouted with a heart laugh, letting her go. The simple action almost sent Asuna to the floor. "I just...Klein told me..."

"I should be dead, I know." Asuna said, smiling as she re-stabilized herself. "But here I am." Andrew led her back to the bar and she sat down on one of the chairs as he leaned over the counter to talk.

"Have you spoken to anyone else, yet?" Asuna shook her head.

"No, I've been on a pretty rigorous rehab schedule for a while. This is my first time without doing anything meant as rehab for a while."

"Hmm, maybe we should call up Kirito and get him down here. He'd love to see you." Asuna frowned, which made Andrew do the same. "What?"

"I heard he's...really depressed. Is that true?"

"Yeah, oh course. He thinks he lost you, Asuna. Why would he be all peppy and gleeful?" Yeah, Asuna, why? Asuna rested her head on her hand and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Silence fell over them before Andrew smiled.

"I have an idea." Asuna watched him pull out his phone and enter a number, and handed the phone to Asuna. Asuna was about to ask who's number he'd dialed when the call was answered.

_"Hello? Andrew?" _Klein's voice said from the other side of the line. Asuna smiled.

"So Andrew called you, eh Klein-san?" Asuna asked sweetly, hearing a choking sound from the other side. "Klein-san? Are you okay?"

_"...Andrew, this is't funny."_ Klein hissed. _"Asuna's dead."_

"Ouch, that hurt." Asuna replied. "I can assure you, I am very much alive."

_"...Asuna?"_

"Yep!" The call ended, and Asuna stared at the phone in confusion until Andrew took it back.

"He's probably on his way." he said. "He'll more than likely get Rika and Keiko on the way here, too." Asuna nodded and smiled at the thought of seeing her old friends. They, obviously, would be happy to see her. Asuna didn't however, know if Klein planned on bringing Kirito. She didn't think that would be a good idea, seeing as Klein had originally thought it to be a cruel joke. He was probably coming to confirm it himself before anything. Asuna was brought out of her train of thought when a cup of tea landed in front of her. She looked up to find Andrew smiling at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Asuna and Andrew were in the middle of a conversation about her classes when the door to the cafe was thrown open, revealing three figures.

"Asuna-san!/Asuna!" Two of the figures threw themselves at Asuna, who had been completely unprepared, all three of them falling to the ground. Once Asuna was able to recover a bit, she could see the teary smiles of the girls whom had jumped her.

"L-Rika? Keiko?" Asuna asked, and they smiled even wider as they squeezed her.

"We though you died!" Rika shouted happily. "We saw you die!"

"I know, but..."

"Kirito-san must be so happy!" Keiko agreed, wiping the tears from her face.

"Um..." Asuna began, rubbing her arm as she sat up. "I haven't, actually..." A hand appeared in her vision, offering her a way to stand. Taking it, she was brought into a hug by Klein.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" He asked, and Asuna shook her head slowly. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"Why?" Asuna asked curiously. She looked over as Ryoutarou tossed his phone to Rika.

"We'll call him down here!" The brunette announced happily, scrolling through the phone.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Kazuto sighed and he made his way to the Dicey Cafe, on Rika's suggestion. They wanted to talk to him about one thing or another, he hadn't really been paying much attention to her. He was more interested as to why she had used Ryoutarou's phone, really. Taking a deep breath, Kazuto opened the door and waked inside. Upon doing so, he saw the four he expected to see, all sitting and talking quietly. They stopped doing so once he entered.

"Hey, there he is!" Ryoutarou said happily, grabbing Kirito and dragging him in, much to the latter's protest.

"I'm really not feeling well today, guys." he informed them as he stood near them. "So if you could make this quick, that'd be great."

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud!" Rika scorned, and Kazuto rolled his eyes. His lack of sleep made him angrier than normal.

"Whatever. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, earning a weird glance from Kazuto. "Ever since we got out, you've been looking down.

"No, Really?" Kazuto said sarcastically, tightening his grip on his cane. "I went through all of that trouble and failed to save the one person that meant the most, and you want me to be happy?"

"You don't have to be so rude." Keiko said quietly, hands in her lap. Kazuto sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." he said in a low tone. "I haven't had a good nights sleep since I got out."

"Nightmares?" Kazuto jumped and looked at Ryoutarou.

"...Yeah." He managed to put a weak smile on his face. "But I'll be fine guys, just give me some time to, you know, get over it." Kazuto turned to leave. "I really have to go, though. I didn't even tell Sugu I was going anywhere, I just went. See you guys later." Kazuto began to hobble towards the door, intent on leaving before his friends tried anything else.

"You're not even going to say goodbye? That's low, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto froze in the doorway, his heart pounding in his chest. Had he heard someone wrong? Had it just sounded like her? Yes, surely that must've been it. But, just to be sure, he slowly turned around and looked.

There, standing near the back of the bar, was the person who had spoken. Although she seemed relatively different her face was undeniably recognizable. Her chestnut hair, just like he remembered, went down to the middle of her back, and her eyes of the same color shone brightly at him. The smile that graced her somewhat thin face was enough to make Kazuto's heart stop. His mouth wouldn't work, he felt like his brain as short-circuiting.

"What?" The girl asked, holding her arms out. "I don't even get a hug or anything? After all we went through?" Kazuto still couldn't move a muscle, he felt like his body had entered hibernation. Somehow, though, he found it within himself to walk towards her slowly, not once taking his eyes away from he fallen asleep? Was this just a dream? It had to be, she was dead, he'd watched with his own eyes as she left him forever. Yet here she stood, waiting with her hands on her hips. As Kazuto reached her, he slowly reached forward and his hand made contact with her cheek. It was warm, smooth, and the contact made her frown.

"Your hands are kind of cold, Kirito-kun." She told him. Kazuto didn't listen, he was too busy trying to figure out what was happening.

"...A-Asu...na...?" He finally managed to croak out, and the girl smiled at him.

"So you do recognize me, do you?" She asked brightly. "I thought maybe because I was eighteen you couldn't..." Kazuto interrupted her by collapsing into her arms, shaky sobs coming from his mouth as they both collapsed to their knees. His whole body was being wracked by the sobs that wouldn't stop as his partner held him closely. "Come on Kirito-kun, you're going to make me cry too."

Kazuto couldn't find the words to reply with, all of his strength was being used to sob into her shoulder as he hugged her as close as he could.

She was alive.

Asuna was alive.

"H-How..." Kazuto finally managed, and Asuna giggled.

"Kayaba said it was a miracle." She said in a joking tone, even though her voice cracked with emotion. "But what does it matter? I'm here aren't I?" Kazuto couldn't help but smile against her shoulder at her words.

"Yeah." he agreed. "With me. Just like old times." Asuna chuckled as she squeezed Kazuto even tighter.

"Yep. Old times."

**I think that's a pretty decent place to leave it, don't you? I have put so much work into this story the past few days, you guys have no idea. So now obviously the question is: What's next?**

**ALO, obviously.**

**However, as I've mentioned before, that may not come for a while. After 41 chapters, roughly 3000 words each, almost 900 reviews, this story has effectively tired me out. I need a break. A big one. So, what's going to happen now?**

**I'm going to go on a hiatus. Don't worry, if I never come back we can log this story as complete and forget about it. I don't want to post ALO in a different story for multiple reasons.**

**1\. you guys are already right here. don't know how many of you guys are going to want ALO, but we have a lot of you here.**

**2\. I like to think of this story like the first season of the anime. SAO and ALO were in the same season, why not here in the same story?**

**3\. wraps up loose ends left by SAO, so it's the same continuum.**

**4\. What the hell would I even call a sequel story? I have no good title ideas.**

**So besides that, as we come to the end of the SAO portion of Partners, I want to take some of this authors note to thanks everyone who is reading. Seeing a story go from a silly idea in the back of my head to the sixth most reviewed story in the SAO fandom is incredible. I wish I could take the time to thank each and every one of you individually, but I'd have to do that almost six hundred times, so no.**

**The support has been unbelievable, from encouragement to help to telling me my story sucks, all of it has been a wonderful learning experience for me. I now know better than before what I excel at and what I don't, and that I'm shit with grammar. Grammar especially****.**

**There are some out there I'd like to thank more than others, purely because of your dedication and helpfulness. But, I don't want to say anyone right here, hopefully you guys know who you are. The ones I've had PM conversations with. The ones who've helped me spot my errors. The ones who've given me ideas and inspiration. You guys are da real MVP's.**

**There isn't enough words in the English language that could express all of my gratitude towards all of you. And when I do come back for ALO, I hope all of you will buckle up for one dramatic, dark, romantic, Kirisuna (finally) portion of my grand old tale. So some of you may be asking, what will I be working on now?**

**Besides my Fairy Tail fic that just exceeded 100 chapters, I'm going to be starting a To Aru Majutsu no Index story soon. If you guys want to check it out I'll keep the plot a secret, but that's where I'll be in the meantime.**

**Once again, I cannot thank you guys enough for everything you have done for me. Partners has literally changed my life, and it's amazing to see so many people want to read my work and love it to death. But, I am not done here.**

**Do you guys think, with all almost six hundred of you, we can break 1000 reviews for the end of SAO officially?**

**That's over 100 reviews, I know it's a lot to ask for, but I think we can do it!**

**If not, it's whatever, we'll break it when we get to ALO anyway.**

**I'm saying it for the third time now, but thank you, you specifically, for all of the support. **

**I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Bye!**


	42. Alfheim Online Preview

**I'm baaaaacccckkk!**

**Unfortunately, this isn't ALO's start. Rather, I decided to reward you guys in a different way, as I'm not yet ready to write that arc and we got sooo close to 1000 reviews.**

**A teaser!**

**Basically this short little chapter will give you a vague idea of how Alfheim will go. You guys can do all the speculating you want, but I know how this will go down. I also decided to write this humorously, like a movie trailer for a summer blockbuster.**

**Enjoy, I'll see you at the bottom!**

_**This summer...**_

"What do you think of this one, Kirito-kun?"

"I honestly couldn't care less"

"Ugh, you're no fun at all!"

_**Your favorite pair is back...**_

"...Oh? Hold on." Kazuto watched as Asuna answered her phone. "Hello?...Eh? Kikouka-san?"

_**After the brutal three years they spent trapped inside Sword Art Online...**_

"Just spit it out, Kikouka-san." Kazuto growled. Kikouka sighed.

"Three hundred people have yet to wake up from the SAO incident."

_**They find out that the nightmare isn't over, and people are still suffering as a result of Kayaba Akihiko's decisions... Not only that, but that a new game is on the market...**_

"Alfheim Online?" Asuna asked, picking up the case and staring at it curiously.

"Yes." Kikouka replied. "The newest is Virtual Reality gaming."

"What does this have to do with the people who haven't woken up?" Kazuto asked, and Kikouka frowned.

_**And that, maybe, it's just as dark, if not darker, than Sword Art Online...**_

"It's only speculation on our part, but we have reason to believe those three hundred are trapped within Alfheim Online."

_**They''ll have to delve into the darkest part of a light, elven game...**_

"Where the hell...? This doesn't seem like the starting village..."

_**And find that the one thing fueling the whole plot...**_

"I know you know that happened to those three hundred, Sugou!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, Asuna dearest."

"Don't play coy with me! You trapped them on purpose, didn't you?!"

"...Leave me, I have work to do."

"On those three hundred, I'm sure!"

_**Is basic human greed...And the lust for power...**_

"I plan on selling this information to Western investors! I'll make millions!"

"...You cannot be serious..."

_**But before the end...they'll make some powerful friends on their new adventure...**_

"I'm Leafa, nice to meet you guys!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Kirito said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Papa!" Yui scolded. "Mama's right there!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

_**And bring together a game separated by race...**_

That's the whole point, don't you see?! The game's been coded to prevent one race on their own from reaching the top!"

"Kirito-kun is right, we all have to work together...And beat the Grand Quest! Together!"

**_And find that withing themselves, are the hearts of heroes..._**

"Compared to his forceful attacks... Your attacks are pathetic!"

"Kirito-kun..."

"Just wait a little longer, Asuna. The night mare is almost over."

_**And maybe, another feeling all together...**_

"Kirito-kun, I..."

_**But there's a world of difference between them...**_

"Login: ID Heathcliff."

_**And one mad Fairy King...**_

I control this world! I am the master of Alfheim! System Command! Generate object ID Excalibur!"

_**But not even one power mad developer stopped them before...**_

"Wrong! Your a King of Thieves! You stole this world and everything within it!"

_**And in the end, they find out something important...**_

"SAO themed DLC, huh?"

_**That heroes don't just exist in fairy tales.**_

"I'm going to kill you, Kirito-kun. Then, I'll show Asuna your mangled body, the knife still in your forehead...Hahahahahahaha!"

"Bastard!"

_**Heroes exist because people have the courage to stand up for what is right, even when they're alone...**_

System Command! Generate object ID Elucidator! Object ID Twilight Defender! Set pain absorber to level 0!"

"W-what?"

"Don't you dare run. That man never did! Not Kayaba Akihiko!"

**_But, Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna aren't alone..._**

"What you just said defiles your victory against me in every sense of the word."

"K-Kaya..."

_**And together, they'll end the nightmare...**_

"Stand up and fight, Kirito-kun!"

_**And free three hundred more...**_

"Asuna..."

"Kirito-kun, it's alright. You won, it's over..."

_**And maybe, just maybe...**_

"Asuna, I..."

_**Heroes deserve a happily ever after...**_

"I know, I feel the same."

_**Even if they aren't in a fairy tale...**_

"You ready for a new adventure...Partner?"

_**They deserve to be happy.**_

"Promise me you'll stand by my side, until the end."

"Of course I will. Partners, remember? Until the end."

"...Until the end."

**_Alfheim Online_**

**So, what'd you think? I know you're all probably mad at me for this, but I'm just not ready to actually start it. And as a reward for over 100 reviews last chapter! That's insane! And as a buffer between SAO's end and ALO's start, obviously. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**

**Bye!**


	43. A Fresh Start

**LET'S DO THIS! ALO IS HERE! Thanks for waiting guys, been busy lately with exams and such. But, as a summer surprise, Partners has returned! I won't waste anymore of your time, lets do this!**

**Oh, and big thank you to my new beta, Karin Searim! If you guys don't notice as many mistakes, you know who to thank! Thanks Karin!**

Kazuto was the legendary black swordsman, almost undefeatable. He'd saved thousands of lives. He'd beaten an evil mastermind who'd trapped him and those thousands inside a perilous death game. Kazuto was seen as a hero. However, this was one fight Sword Art Online had never prepared him for.

Shopping.

"What do you think about this one, Kirito-kun?" Kazuto opened his eyes to see his closest friend, Yuuki Asuna, posing next to a pink kimono. She tilted her head, smiling. "I honestly couldn't care less." he replied honestly, causing Asuna to pout.

"Ugh, you're useless!" She scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

Now, you may have been wondering, where were the heroes from SAO, exactly? Were they battling with their hard everyday lives? Struggling to readjust with the real world? Or are they trying to cope with the pressure and the constant presence of the media? The answer is much more horrifying, in Kazuto's opinion.

They were in a mall, in the same shop these last 45 minutes.

Kazuto had been sitting here waiting for Asuna to pick out what she wanted for over half an hour. Honestly, he would rather jump from the steely walls of Aincrad than going through this torture.

"Asuna, you know as well as me that I don't care what you're going to wear to this dinner," Kazuto said weakly, his head drooping, "I mean really, why did you drag me here?"

"Because I wanted your opinion, idiot!" She replied. "I figured at least my best friend would help me out with this!"

Best friends.

That was right, referring to themselves as partners was a tad redundant now. They still did next to everything together, but that was more of a force of habit then anything. They both led completely different lives now, you could even call them opposites.

Kazuto watched the chestnut haired girl look through more color options, wondering how much longer she intended to keep him here. "How about a light green?" Kazuto broke out of his stupor to find a light green kimono next to Asuna.

"Not your color," He replied, taking a deep breath. He had nothing else to do, anyways. Asuna hummed before she nodded in agreement and put it back. After a few more failed attempts, Asuna sighed.

"None of these look good." She said, walking up to him. "I'll just have to use the one I already have..."

Kazuto doubled over and glared at Asuna.

"Are you kidding me?!" he hissed at the girl, "You kept me here for so long and you already had an outfit ready?!" Asuna rolled her eyes. "I thought I would find something better..." Her lips formed into a sly grin. Kazuto silently groaned, that smile never boded well.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Was the boyfriend seat uncomfortable?" Kazuto rolled his eyes. More of Asuna's horrible humor. "If I'm stuck in it while I wait for you, yes." He replied irritably, watching her puff her cheeks up. If she wanted to play that way, he could play that way. "Now, can we please get out of here?"

Asuna turned around, picking up her coat. "Alright, come on."

Kazuto counted his blessings as he practically bolted out of the store. Asuna sighed, and smiled. "No need to look so eager."

"If I have to do that with you again, I'll always be eager to escape." He replied. The brunette just rolled her eyes. The two of them walked in the direction of the exit, casually talking about their classes and upcoming events. Seeing as Asuna was almost old enough to go to university, she had been under a lot of stress from her mother lately.

She often joked about how alien she felt when she first woke up. Her mother was being so nice and caring, that it even made Asuna a little cautious of her. Thankfully, she was soon back to normal after a few months. Kazuto's life in itself hadn't changed much, except he was being far nicer to Suguha, and he was actually talking to her. Who cared if they weren't real siblings? He cared about her enough, that's all that mattered.

"Have you picked a University yet?" He asked, genuinely curious. Asuna shook her head.

"I have enough on my plate convincing my mother the survivor school is actually any good." Kazuto knew the school wasn't fantastic, but with how they'd been out for three years, choices weren't their forte.

"Can we not talk about school right now?" She said finally.

"Fair enough."

Silence fell upon the pair, but it was nothing like the old times. Those silences had been filled with understanding, but this one wasn't. Kazuto knew nothing of Asuna's life, and she's not very keen on sharing.

It had been a whole five months since the end of SAO, so it was near the end of February. In that time frame, Kazuto had gone from depressed to beyond happy to an indifferent neutral. He was happy things turned out the way they had, but rehab and life got in the way of him really enjoying himself all that much. After all, missing three years of your life can do alot. Kazuto's thoughts were interrupted when Asuna's phone rang.

"Hold on,"Asuna said, as she took out her phone. Kirito stood beside her, curious.

"Hello?...Eh? Kikouka-san?" Kazuto frowned in confusion as he heard the name of the VR representative. "Yes, I've got some spare time...Yes, Kirito-kun is with me...Dicey Cafe?...Listen, Kikouka-san, did something happen?...I understand, we'll be there in a little bit."

"What was that about?" Kazuto asked as Asuna hung the phone up. The girl shrugged, looking confused.

"He didn't want to elaborate over the phone..." She replied, Kazuto raising his eyebrow. "But he wants to meet us at the Dicey Cafe in half an hour. Think we can get there?"

"Sure, if we go really fast." Kazuto grinned as Asuna paled.

"You know I hate just riding on that thing, let alone going fast! And with your reckless driving, we're doomed," She replied.

"Want to make it in time or not?"

"...Fine, you win." Kazuto grinned victoriously and grabbed Asuna's hand, dragging her along towards his motorcycle. Once they got to it, he tossed Asuna the extra helmet. Climbing on, Kazuto felt Asuna wrap her arms around his midsection as he revved the engine.

"Hold on tight," He told her, smirking.

"I hate you."

* * *

"See? We even spared a few minutes!" Kazuto said gleefully as he removed his helmet. Asuna glared.

"You almost killed us three different times!" She shouted, as Kazuto shrank back, "That was exactly why I hate you riding that metal deathtrap!"

"Oh lighten up, you were laughing!"

"In hysterics!"

Kazuto laughed as Asuna took a moment to calm down. She never liked riding with him, but he could understand that. "Can we go in now, or are you going to have a panic attack?" Asuna gave him a death glare at him as he grinned. Kazuto followed in after Asuna kicked open the rickety door in rage.

"H-Hey guys." Andrew greeted cautiously, watching Asuna storm in. "Something happen, or...?" Kazuto chuckled.

"Asuna's mad at me." He explained.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"..Never mind that," Asuna replied, sighing, "Is Kikouka-san here?"

"I'm here," Kazuto turned to find the man sitting at a table in the far corner. Kikouka walked towards them and sat beside Asuna.

"How have you two been these past few months?" He asked politely.

"Fine." Kazuto replied. "I'm still readjusting, but it's getting easier."

"Good. You, Asuna?" He asked, turning his attention to the chestnut haired girl.

"Same." She replied, but Kazuto knew that cheerful tone was fake. It was far from fine. "Anyways, what did you call us here for?" Kikouka nodded at her question, suddenly growing more serious.

"Have you two payed much attention to the news since you got out?" He asked. It seemed like an innocent enough question, but the serious tone made Kazuto question it.

"No, I honestly don't. I don't care much for it anyways." He answered. Kikouka looked at Asuna. "I only pay attention to world news, and I don't even watch it all that often," Asuna replied. Kikouka nodded in understanding.

"Then you probably haven't heard, then."

"Heard what?" Asuna asked, "What are you getting at, Kikouka-san?" Kikouka sighed and drummed his fingers against the table, his face pensive.

"I had hoped maybe you already knew..."

"Knew what?" Kazuto demanded, losing his patience. "Why are we here, Kikouka-san?" The man sighed.

"I understand if the two of you aren't interested in helping me, but seeing as this is rather serious, I hoped maybe..."

"Go on, Kikouka-san,"Asuna motioned, impatient.

"Three hundred people have yet to wake up from Sword Art Online."

* * *

Suguha didn't know where her brother had gone, but sometimes he went out without telling her. Actually, it appeared he did that a lot. Always to hang out with his survivor friends, those of which Suguha had yet to actually meet.

Kazuto claimed a few had come over a few times, but she was always away with kendo or school. She didn't believe that for a second, but it was nice to see him out and about instead of being cooped up in his room all day.

It put her off a bit to see him so lively and friendly. Practicing another swing, she sighed as she thought about it. It wasn't that she disliked him being so friendly, but she wasn't used to it.

Suguha was about to start swinging again, but realized she was out of it today. Taking the helmet off, she took a sip of water and surveyed the area around her. Even though it was just the end of February, there was no snow out here. It was cold, but it helped her focus as opposed to the stuffy dojo.

"I guess I'm done for now...Kyaaahhh!" Suguha turned and almost had a heart attack when she noticed her brother sitting on the porch, not paying her any mind."Onii-chan?! W-When did you get back?"

"Just a little bit ago." he responded hollowly, not sounding at all like he had been lately. "Sorry I scared you."

"I-It's okay." She replied, gripping her kendo stick tightly."Hey, uh, did something happen?"

"No, why?" He asked back, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"You seem, um...sad." She didn't know exactly how to word it, so she went in bluntly. "Are you okay?" He slowly looked back out over the yard, his eyes full of questions.

"...It's nothing." he turned and smiled weakly at her, but it held no joy. "I'm just tired from rehab, you know? It's sort of like you when you overexert yourself in kendo." Suguha knew the comparison was terrible. She could still move when she overexerted herself, while he'd been confined to a wheelchair for a few weeks after he'd been freed from SAO.

"Alright, if you say so." She replied, not convinced with his excuse. Even if they hadn't been close before SAO, Suguha knew that he was lying.

"I got a crazy idea!" Kazuto said, breaking the pause. "We still have Grandfather's old gear around, right?"

"Right..."

"I'll spar with you."

"Eh?! Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to push yourself too hard."

"I'll be fine. Besides, a workout could do me some good."

* * *

They had decided to have their sparring session in the dojo, as the temperature outside had dropped a little too much for their liking. Standing across from her brother, she watched him put on his gear.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." He replied.

"Just so you remember when I beat you senseless, I was in the finals a little while ago." She took her stance as he stood up straight. "I'm not one to play around."

Kazuto chuckled. "Just so you know, I'm the one who freed everyone from SAO." he said. "I don't play around either." Suguha sighed, knowing her attempt at scaring him off wouldn't have worked.

"Alright well, when you're ready...bwahahahahaha!" She burst out into laughter at the stance her brother had adopted, a focused look on his face. "Onii-chan...what is...what is that? That isn't a proper stance!"

"It's my own." He replied. "Muscle memory." Suguha did have to remind herself he was used to such a stance, it made him the most comfortable. Nodding and trying to take him seriously, she realized something.

She couldn't seen any openings.

Normally she could spot her opponents opening the moment they were in their stance, but Kazuto showed nothing. She wasn't deterred, though. Even if he'd been a master swordsman in game, he wasn't out here. Sometimes Suguha felt like he didn't share that view. Finally rushing forward, Suguha went for an upward swing that was blocked almost immediately.

She cursed under her breath as her foolish attempt allowed her brother to take the upper hand, swinging and swinging, which placed her on the heavy defensive. She ducked another swing and brought her own stick up for a hit, but was blocked with lightning speed. Neither spoke as they pushed as hard as they could, trying to retain hold of the battle. Both reared back all of the sudden. Kazuto swung to the side, Suguha downwards.

THWACK!

Suguha flew back as the ringing made her head hurt, ripping the helmet off and rubbing the side of her head. "Ow..." She murmured, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe the pain. "Onii-chan, are you okay?" No response, and when Suguha looked over he was lying down on the floor, staring at the roof. "Onii-chan!" Running to his side, Suguha ripped the helmet off and stared at him as his eyes rolled around in their sockets.

"Well then..." he muttered, closing his eyes and laughing awkwardly. "That hurt."

"Sorry..." She said. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"It's fine, I must've gotten you pretty good too." It was true, he had. Both sat there for a moment rubbing their wounds. "You almost hit as hard as she does..."

"She?'" Suguha asked, looking over at him.

"A friend of mine." He replied quickly, shrugging it off. "From SAO. Her swords strikes like the fury of a God." Suguha nodded at these words and stood up, offering him a hand. "Well, it's getting pretty late, how about something to eat?"

"Sounds good!" Suguha agreed, beginning to drop the gear off of her body. Once they were both back in the house, Kazuto stood near the front door.

"I'll help you in soon," He told her, eyes darting towards the his schoolbag resting near the doorway. "I just have to go up to my room for a second."

"...Go ahead."

He nodded somewhat gratefully and rushed off, leaving her wondering what exactly he was doing. Deciding it wasn't worth sneaking around for, Suguha headed to the kitchen and began dragging pots and pans out of cupboards, preparing to start dinner.

"Onii..." She stopped herself from calling him, her curiosity telling her to be quiet and snoop. Tiptoeing up the stairs and towards his room, Suguha stopped near his door and pressed her ear to it, listening to him inside.

"...I know that. I'm saying we can't just go in and start knocking heads for information...No, I agree with you, but we can't...Ugh, can we talk about this later? I have to go help Suguha with dinner...Alright, talk to you later." Suguha panicked as she heard him hang up his phone, and rushed to the bottom of the steps as fast as she could and pretended to walk up them as he exited his room.

"Oh hey," She said. "I was just coming to get you."

"Well, now I'm here," Kazuto grinned.

"What are you waiting for? Get down there and start chopping vegetables!" She commanded, causing him to panic.

"Yes ma'm!" he shouted, rushing past her. She just watched him walk into the kitchen before she looked back at his closed door.

What was he talking about...? And with who...?

Suguha shook her head to clear it, realizing she was dwelling on someone else's business.

_I need to dive tonight to clear my head. Besides, I've heard rumors that the Salamanders were going to try and expand their land control on the Sylph-Salamander border... Suguha thought._

Suguha shook her head and slapped herself a few times.

_No talking about that around Onii-chan! The last thing he needs is virtual drama._

Little did Suguha know how much Kazuto actually knew.

**Just setting up the plot today, huh? A few things to address, however, before we get in too deep.**

**Sugu doesn't know who Asuna is. That's just how it is. Don't like it? Too bad, unfortunately****.**

**I will be following how the ALO arc starts for a few chapters, just far enough in so that we can diverge into something else.**

**Like always, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	44. And So it Begins

**More chapters! Oh, and if you guys see anymore mistakes...**

**Blame Karin!**

**I'm just kidding Karin, it's not your fault. If there are still mistakes, that just means two people missed it instead of one. We're both stupid! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Kazuto and Asuna stared at Kikouka as if he sprouted wings. The man, however, was completely serious. The two blinked at Kikouka, not fully registering what he had just said.

"...What?" Asuna finally managed, her voice breaking the long, awkward silence between the three.

He sighed, and clasped his hands together on the table, "Yes, what I said was true." Kazuto sharply inhaled at the statement. "There are still three hundred people locked inside SAO's severs." Kazuto grit his teeth in frustration. Three hundred people, spite of the clearing of the death game, are still trapped.

"No," Asuna looked at Kikouka, eyebrows furrowed, "No...It can't be..."

"I'm afraid it is." Kikouka replied, his hands tightly knit together on the table. "No one knows how."

"Really?" Asuna asked angrily, "No wonder, seeing as everyone was supposed to be freed when we won!" Kazuto placed a hand on her shoulder, allowing her to relax.

"How is this possible?" Kazuto asked, "What Asuna said was the truth."

"It is," Kikouka replied, trying to calm him down. "However, this doesn't change the fact that they're still trapped," Kazuto stared down at the table, trying to find words to respond.

"I hate to sound rude." Kazuto raised his voice, "But isn't this your job? You're in the VR department of the government, how is this our problem?!" Kazuto's yelling did not deter Kikouka. Instead, he just nodded.

"Kazuto-san, Asuna-san, there is a reason to why I'm meeting you two today," Kikouka picked his briefcase up and placed it on the table. "And it's right here."

"We're waiting..." Asuna glared. Kikouka opened the briefcase, took out two plastic cases, and slid them across the table to Kazuto and Asuna. Kazuto picked it up tentatively, looking at the case.

Alfheim Online

"What's this?" Asuna asked, looking at the front cover.

"The latest in Virtual Reality gaming," Kikouka replied, "Alfheim Online." Kazuto suddenly felt like he was handling a dangerous weapon. He hadn't heard anything about this game, but simply holding it made him nauseous.

"What does this have to do with the issue?" Asuna asked, flipping the case over to read the back.

"Let me explain," Kikouka offered, "This game was developed by RECT Progress Inc., which is also the company that took over management of SAO's servers when Argus went bankrupt. With it, they developed the non-lethal NerveGear, the AmuSphere."

"And?" Kazuto asked.

"Of course, the game had it's fair share of startup issues, which is mainly being the second of only two VR games, the first of which being an abysmal failure. It now has a very loyal and hardcore player base."

"Get to the point," Kazuto said, growing impatient.

"Right, my bad." He sighed, "The game runs on the same engine and infrastructure as SAO did, but it's actually an older version of Cardinal. This means that much of the game is similar to SAO, without the death penalty being so severe. Of course, the game itself is quite a different world than SAO, but all the infrastructre and framework are practically the same. Because of the similarities in the system, we at the VR department have come up with one plausible theory."

"Which is?"Asuna asked.

"It is possible that, due to the system similarity, these 300 were sent into ALO on accident instead of being logged out."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Asuna replied, "Logging out and death are two different things, right?"

"Not in SAO," Kikouka replied. "Death in game results in a forced log out, and death shortly after. In SAO's system, the only way a survivable log out can be achieved is by beating the game. The similarities between death and logging out may have resulted in ALO's system assuming these three hundred were respawning players, and put them somewhere in the game world of Alfheim."

"That..." Kazuto start to refute, before the words began to make sense. That was completely plausible, ALO was practically a duplicate of SAO's software framework. Considering this, there must have been a way the two servers were linked. With that, all it took was a small hole in ALO's system for it to confuse those 300 players as respawns.

"Then why can't you go to RECT with this information?" Kazuto said, placing the case back down on the table.

"Do you two really think that's a good idea?" Kikouka asked. "Do you understand the backlash that would come from that if we launched an official investigation?" Both teens remained silent.

"Lawsuits, angry customers, millions of potential profit sales gone. ALO and VR gaming was hanging on a thread due to SAO, and with any more negative news on that front, and the whole industry will collapse. Jobs will be lost, people will go hungry. Not only that, but Western investors are showing interest in the industry. If they hear about accidental prisoners from another game that was deadly, their offers would retract, which leads to even more cuts."

"So basically, the entire industry would be devastated." Kazuto summed up. Kikouka nodded.

"Exactly, now you see why it's such a bad idea." He pushed his glasses up,"The last thing VR gaming needs is another scandal."

"What role do we exactly have?" Asuna pointed out.

"As I've said, an official investigation would destroy everything in the VR industry," He looked up at the two of them, "But you two investigating the disappearance of these players would not be an official investigation."

* * *

"...So, what do you think?" Kazuto asked Asuna long after Kikouka had gone. He had to go to a meeting, and asked them to think about their decision with care. He would be waiting for it by tonight.

"I don't know." Asuna finally replied. "I-I know we won't be trapped inside there, but...just...going into VR again..." Kazuto stood silently, realizing he himself was not so comfortable doing VR gaming again. But it had to be done. How could they live in the real world, knowing that there's still 300 players trapped?

"I know, I have the same feeling. But, we have to do it. Those 300 people are trapped, and they need help." Kazuto said, then adding on, "But I'll only go if you go."

"Buttering me up will get you nowhere," She replied indignantly, making him chuckle quietly. "But...You're right. I feel terrible knowing that we've been out here enjoying our freedom, while three hundred people are still in that nightmare," Kazuto nodded, before something occurred to him.

"It's compatible with my old NerveGear!" He bursted suddenly. Asuna widened her eyes at the implication.

"Does that mean...we can get Yui back?" She whispered.

"I don't know," He said, "But, I'm sure we'll meet her again. With ALO's same system, we can recreate Yui easily, but..." He trailed off, looking down.

"But?" Asuna asked.

"She may not have her memories..." Kirito replied sadly. Asuna looked down, and then weakly smiled.

"But that still means we can see her again, right?" She smiled. Kazuto smiled back.

"Right." There was a long pause after that, both of them reminiscing the times they spent with Yui. "You remember don't you?" He asked, breaking their trance, "For all those who can't..." He raised his hand with a grin, one she matched as she clasped his hand.

"And for all those who died trying." She finished. They smiled as they grasped each others hands.

"So, we're doing this?" Asuna asked, laughing.

"I'll be there if you are." Kazuto replied, grinning widely. The prospect of going on another adventure excited him.

"Alright." Asuna stood outside of the cafe, waiting for Kazuto to reach her. "We'll go in tonight at, say...eight o'clock?" Kazuto joined her.

"Sounds good." Kazuto replied as they reached his ride. "Want me to drive you home?" he asked, earning a rather vigorous head shake. "Am I really that bad of a driver?" Kazuto joked.

"It's not that...But, yes, that is true for your information," Asuna replied with an eye roll, "I just don't want my parents getting the wrong idea about us. They're suspicious about my 'study dates' with Rika anyway."

Kazuto knew Asuna used Rika as a reliable excuse to hang out with him, but for what reason he'd yet to discern. Perhaps she really was just worried about her parents getting the wrong idea...That hurt a bit.

"I know, I know." he replied.

"Plus, I live across the city from you. I'd feel bad making you go out of your way to get me home." Asuna began to walk away while facing him, him still watching her. "So, eight?"

"Eight." Kazuto confirmed with a nod. The two of them watched each other for longer than necessary before Asuna broke into a giggle and ran the other way, confusing Kazuto.

"That girl, I swear..." he chuckled under his breath, putting his helmet on.

* * *

Kazuto continued to pace back and forth in his room, before he stopped and stared at the NerveGear that now rested on his bed. It was almost eight now, and he'd just finished cleaning up in the kitchen.

Suguha had disappeared to her room a long time ago, but he payed that no mind. He'd already had a small conversation with Asuna before dinner, and she'd confirmed she'd be on at 8.

Kazuto was having his doubts.

He suddenly felt nervous about putting the headgear on, he'd already spent three years with it on already. However, he'd promised Asuna, and that meant more to him then his petty fears. He sighed in defeat, and realized it was almost eight.

Plugging the headset in, he laid down on his bed and placed the machine on his head, hearing it whir to life.

8:00 displayed itself in the HUD. Kazuto inhaled deeply, gathering his courage.

"Link Start!"

With these words, the NerveGear checked the abilities of the sensors, then diving him into Alfheim. When Kazuto opened his eyes, he was standing in a small chamber. A screen popped up in front of him, telling him to enter his username.

Kirito

Kazuto smiled as he typed his old alias, almost feeling at home referring to himself as such. As he pressed enter, the area around him changed slightly, before nine avatars floated near him.

"Please select a race." A robotic voice commanded. Kazuto scrolled aimlessly through the races, wondering which one would suit him the best. That was until he laid eyes on the one wearing black, and he grinned. "Spriggan?" The voice asked, and Kazuto pressed confirm. "You will now be placed in the Spriggan hometown."

Kazuto waited as the process continued, but paled as the area around him fizzled, and static crackled around him.

"Uh..." He began. "I don't think this is normal..." Just as he finished his sentence the area below him disappeared into a black void, soon revealing itself to be a forest.

"Oh, come on!"

Alfheim, Sylph-Salamander front, Elder Forest, February 23rd

When Kirito landed, it was face first into the dirt. He groaned and slowly sat up, looking around. Kirito appeared to be in a forest, right in the middle of nowhere.

"Here I go again." he said to himself, smiling as he clenched his fist. "Even after all that..." He laughed and jumped up to his feet, something occurring to him. He attempted to open his menu, but it wouldn't. After trying to with his right hand too many times, it worked with his left. He went right to options, and breathed a sigh of relief as the logout button stared him in the face. "Thank God, it's there!" After calming himself down, he looked back at his menu.

What?

"Is this a bug?" He asked weakly, staring at his maxed out stats. He hadn't a minute of play time in this game, yet he had better stats than, what he assumed, was eighty percent of players. "Wait, some of these are the same as SAO...Is this SAO?" Deciding he had to know, he closed his stats and opened his inventory. "What the...!"

All he saw was question marks. Why was that? Was this really his SAO inventory?

"Uh oh..." he panicked. "Come on, come on, it's got to be here somewhere...Even if Asuna had it last, we did get married..." After a few scrolls, he found the one item that wasn't just question marks. Selecting it, Kirito watched as the item spawned and fell downwards, floating just above his hand.

Slowly pressing his finger to it, the teardrop exploded in a white light, and Kirito covered his eyes to prevent going blind. Once his eyes adjusted a little bit, he could clearly see a little girl inside the ball of light. She slowly opened her eyes, and Kirito smiled. He hadn't seen her in a year, and she looked just the same as before.

"Hey Yui." He greeted softly, "It's me, remember?" He watched her eyes widen in recognition, and then she smiled.

"We meet again, Papa." She greeted, getting teary eyed. Kirito smiled even wider, his eyes getting blurry as well, as his mind flooded with memories of his little girl. "Papa!" Kirito held his arms out as the girl tackled him with a hug, and he returned it happily. "Papa!"

"Good to see you too, Yui." he greeted, squeezing her tighter.

* * *

"Where are we, Papa?" Yui asked, sitting on his lap. Kirito looked back over the river they were above, figuring out his answer.

"It's not SAO." He replied. "It's a different game called Alfheim Online."

"Please hold on for a moment." Kirito watched as the girl raised her hands to her forehead and concentrated. "This world, it's a replica of SAO's System."

"Yes, I know." Kirito replied, recalling what Kikouka had said. "I was told it's basically the same system, but on an older version of Cardinal. But, why did my character data save?"

"Hm," Yui said thoughtfully. "It may be due to the save format being practically unchanged. Because of this, your data overrode your base stats."

"But, my dual wield skill isn't there. It probably doesn't exist within the game." Kirito told her, recalling the missing skill.

"And your items," Yui reminded him, "I think it'd be best to get rid of those before an error inspection program notices."

"Ah, okay." Kirito opened his menu and went to the option, which caused the game to ask him if he was serious about deleting all his weapons. Kirito froze, remembering how hard he and Asuna had worked finding rare items, unique weapons, and power-up items that he just hated to do it.

Kirito sighed, and pressed 'Confirm'. He turned to Yui again, "What about my skills?"

"Don't worry about that unless a GM checks you out personally." She replied. Kirito nodded, trying not to feel sad over the loss of his items, including the likes of the Elucidator and the Twilight Defender.

"What about you? In this state, you'll be an unknown object to the system..." he asked, recalling Yui had been classified as a malfunctioning program in SAO when she broke Cardinal's rules.

"It would appear to be easy to transfer my data into the form of a pixie- a navigation pixie." With these words, Yui began to glow. Afterwards, she had sa small dress on made of pink flower petals, small wings, and a flower in her hair.

Oh, and she was only 6 inches tall.

"This is me as a pixie." She informed him, and he replied by poking her cheek a few times. "Hey, that tickles!" Laughing instead of apologizing, Yui fumed at her Papa. But then Yui grew confused. "Why are we here, Papa?" She asked him, and he grew serious.

"It's not a good reason," He replied. "I was told that three hundred people from SAO may be here, but..."

"What do you mean, three hundred people?" Yui exclaimed. Kirito sighed, his heart heavy.

"After I beat SAO, three hundred people still didn't awaken. I was told by a government official it's possible they were sent here." Yui nodded slowly at the plausibility of the situation, and Kirito sighed. "Asuna-er, Mama and I agreed we'd look into it, so...here we are."

"Mama?" Kirito watched as Yui looked around for Asuna. "Where is she?"

"Beats me." Kirito replied. "Unless she happened across the same problem, she's probably at her race's hometown." Something then occurred to Kirito. "Say, do you know why I wasn't sent to my hometown?"

"Hm, I don't know." She replied, "Maybe the interference from your SAO avatar corrupted your map data?"

"I don't know." Kirito said. "Can you use your navigation abilities to find Mama?" Yui nodded and smiled.

"All I have to do is find Mama's player ID..." Yui mumbled, focusing before she let out a yelp and paled. "Um...Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Look up." Kirito did as he was told just in time to see the swirling mass of blue and white slam into him at terminal velocity.

* * *

"What the...!" Kirito muttered now sprawled out on the ground as his attacker sat up and moaned.

"Ow!" the voice complained, one Kirito recognized immediately. "I'm sorry, I don't know what...eh?" Kirito sat up a little and met a pair of blue, yet recognizable eyes.

"Asuna?"

"Kirito-kun?"

Both stared at each other in confusion, unsure as to what had just happened.

"Why are you here?" they asked each other at the same time. Although Asuna's chestnut features had turned blue, the face he saw was undeniably the old one from SAO, meaning she had run across the same problem.

"I don't know." he replied, rubbing his head where she had made first impact. "Somewhere in Alfheim." Kirito looked back over at her to find her watching him closely. "Say, what race are you?"

"Oh, uh, Undine." She replied. "I was told I was going to the hometown, but then I got thrown down here."

"Interference from our SAO avatars, apparently." he told her. "Speaking of which, I had to clear out my inventory from SAO."

"What? Why would we have our items from SAO?" She asked, looking confused.

"Your SAO Avatar, Mama!" Yui butted in.

Asuna widened her eyes at her voice. "Yui-chan? Wh-where are you?" Yui sighed, and turned back into her human form.

"I'm right here, Mama!" She cried.

"Y-Yui-chan!" Asuna hugged the girl tight, before looking at her in astonishment. "H-How, Kirito-kun?" She looked at him.

"Yui's heart was in our inventory..." Kirito replied, smiling. Asuna beamed at him.

"I missed you so much..." Yui said, crying for the second time that day.

"I missed you too..." They stepped back from the hug. Yui promptly turned herself back into her pixie form.

"Wh-what?" Asuna said in surprise.

"Yui also recreated herself as a navigation pixie...I-I forgot to mention that to you..." Kirito added on sheepishly.

Asuna looked at Yui and smiled,"You know, I would have said you've grown, but that would be lying!" she teased, wiping away her tears. Kirito chuckled, causing Yui to pout.

"Mama! That was mean!" Yui protested. Asuna giggled in response, resulting Yui to puff her cheeks in annoyance. After she was done teasing, Asuna looked over at Kirito.

"So what did you mean, SAO avatar?" She asked him. Kirito sighed.

"I don't know for sure, but Yui thinks we got thrown here due to the interference from our old NerveGears, and our old avatar data."

"That would explain why we got stuck out here instead of the hometown." As Kirito stood and offered Asuna a hand, he felt wings spawning on his back.

"So, these are our wings..." Asuna asked, flexing her back. "How exactly do we fly?"

"Hold out your hands like you're grasping something." Yui advised, and both did so. The action caused controllers to appear in their hands.

"Pushing up makes you go up, and vice versa. Pressing the red button makes you accelerate, and letting go slows you down." As both Asuna and Kirito tried out the convoluted controls, they slammed into each other more than once. Asuna managed to get the hang of it with minor mishaps.

Kirito was a whole other story.

"Damn it, this is hard." he hissed, crash landing into a bush. Asuna floated above his head, giggling.

"Your mind is just too primitive to grasp these complicated functions, Kirito-kun." She haughtily informed him. He growled incoherently as a response as she landed next to him. Both of them walked towards the cliff where the river ran off, observing the forest and a huge tree in the distance.

"I think that tree is called Yggdrasil." Asuna said, and Kirito looked at in confusion. "I read the back of the game case, Kirito-kun. Did you do any research about this game?"

"Ah...no." He looked at Yggdrasil again, and frowned. "I think that tree would be a great start to our investigation."

"We'll find them." Asuna replied, determined. "And free them, just like the others." Kirito nodded.

"Ready for a new adventure...Partner?" he asked, extending his hand towards her. She stared at his hand for a moment, before she looked back at him, smiling.

"Of course I am...Partner." She grasped his hand gently, and the two of them smiled at each other for a moment. Yui landed on Kirito's shoulder, looking at her parents with admiration.

With that, Kirito turned and took a huge leap, and taking Asuna with him right over the cliff.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna squealed in terror, temporarily forgetting they had wings. She blushed in embarrassment as she spawned her wings and flew over the forest.

"Who's the 'mentally primitive' one now?" He smirked, (still shakily) flying over her.

"Oh, I hate you!"

In the sunset-painted clouds, they were soaring.

Flying to their next adventure.

**And so it begins! I want you guys to know, I'm really hype for the diverged plot I have ready. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, leave a review!**


	45. A New Friend

**A lot of important stuff gets explained in this chapter, so make sure you pay attention! Also, this chapter isn't beta'd, as Karin went dark on me for some reason. :(**

**Enjoy!**

Leafa knew it was a mistake flying so close to the front lines, but what could she do now? She flew as fast as she could in the direction of Swilvane, knowing she'd be safe if she could get there.

"Leafa-chan!" She cocked her head backwards to look at the other Sylph with her, a close friend named Recon. Recon wasn't the most capable guy in the world, but he had his uses.

"Keep going, Recon!" She shouted back, "We're almost to Swilvane!" Leafa was a out to turn and keep going when a red dot in the distance increased in size. "Recon, dodge to the right!" Recon did as he was told and the fireball narrowly missed the two of them, flying off into the open sky. Looking back, Leafa's eyes landed on the squad of Salamanders coming after them. "Damn, they're persistent..." Flying a little bit farther, Leafa turned and drew her sword.

"L-Leafa-chan?" Recon asked weakly. "What are you..."

"We have to defeat them!" She yelled at him. If we don't, we'll just lead them back to Swilvane!" Recon looked thoroughly terrified, but drew his own blade regardless. "Come on, after me!" Leafa rocketed at the Salamanders, stabbing the first and swiftly dodging the remaining blades. Rearing back, she stabbed another and thrust as hard as she could, causing the Salamander to slam into another squad member. _At this rate, we may win..._ Leafa turned to look at Recon, fighting another Salamander. He was doing well enough, forcing the man back. He stopped moving momentarily, and a fireball soared out of the side of her vision right towards him. "Recon!" Recon managed to move out of the way, but his falter in judgment gave the Salamander he was fighting enough time to stab him, killing them both.

"S-Sorry!" Leafa heard Recon shout before he was turned into a remnant light. She didn't have time to worry about him, as she had to dodge even more fireballs. She looked over to find more Salamanders coming after her. This, however, distracted her from the final fireball, which struck her head on and sending her flying to the forest floor below.

* * *

Leafa knew the chances were slim she'd get away alive, but she wasn't just going to give up. She was now cornered by the Salamanders, who were closing in.

"Orders are orders, girly." Their apparent leader said. "Just hand over all of your money and items, and we'll let you fly your sorry ass back to Swilvane." One of his lowers cackled.

"What's with the kindness, Kagemune?" He demanded. "It's been ages since a girl was close enough to attack. Let's slaughter her." Leafa clicked her tongue in irritation.

"If you come after me, I'll take one of you with me." She warned, raising her blade. Come after me if you're prepared to die." Kagemune sighed, almost irritably.

"You're a strong willed girl." he told her. "I suppose we have no choice, then." all thee of them backing up for an attack. Leafa tensed and prepared herself, knowing her victory chances were slim. The four traded glares for a moment or so, both parties waiting for the other to make the first, and in Leafa's case, possibly final move. She was prepared to make her final move, when some rustling from the side distracted her.

And a Spriggan fell from the skies right onto his face.

The four watched the dust settle from the falling Spriggan, who made a strange strangled sound. _Why is there a Spriggan here? He should be on the Eastern side of Alfheim..._

"Landings are going to be the end of me..." The Spriggan hissed, rubbing his head as he dropped to all fours. Before anyone could react, someone sighed. Leafa watched as an Undine gracefully fell from the sky, landing on her feet next to the Spriggan.

"I told you to wait, Kirito-kun." She warned him, offering a hand. He took it and laughed as he stood.

"I'm impatient Asuna." he told her. "I wanted to land, so I did."

"What are you two doing?!" Leafa shouted, garnering their attention to the situation at hand. "Get out of here!" Leafa saw the two assess the situation, and the Spriggan smirked.

"Three tanks on one girl?" He asked.

"That's embarrassing." The Undine agreed, hiding her face behind her hand. One of the Salamanders growled.

"What was that, you pathetic Spriggan?!" he shouted. "How about we start with you?!" Without waiting for a response, the Salamander charged, trying to run the Spriggan through. Leafa flinched, waiting for the worst. when she opened her eyes, the Salamanders sword had been aught by the Spriggan, who hadn't moved an inch. With as little effort as one could imagine, he threw the Salamander back, who crashed into his friend and hit the ground.

"Can we kill these guys?" The Spriggan asked in Leafa's direction.

"U-Uh, sure." She replied, watching them both stretch. "that's what they were planning anyway."

"May I?" the Undine asked her friend. He smirked.

"Ladies first." The Undine drew her blade and sauntered forward, both Salamanders tensing.

Then she shot forward like a bullet, right into the Salamanders.

"W-Where'd she go?" One asked, right before he screamed in agony and exploded. Leafa could now see the Undine on the other side of them from where she'd been, standing up straight. She turned back and looked right at the Spriggan.

"Well?" She demanded. "Your turn." The remained Salamander turned on his heel to face the Spriggan, who walked forward slowly. Propelling forward with just as much speed as the Undine, he brought his blade across the Salamander's front, slicing him in two, killing him instantly. He stood and looked over at Kagemune, who was still in the air.

"What'll it be?" He asked him with a smile on his face. Kagemune backed up a bit.

"I'm good." he replied. "My magic skill is almost 900, I'd like to avoid the death penalty." The Spriggan chuckled.

"You're an honest guy." he then turned to Leafa. "And you?" Leafa sighed and lowered her blade.

"I'm finished too." She answered. "But I'll be sure to settle this score next time." Kagemune nodded.

"I wouldn't want to face you one on one either." he said. With that, he soared off, leaving Leafa with the Spriggan and the Undine. She didn't like how unnerved they made her, and they both faced her.

"What are those fires?" The Spriggan asked her. She shushed him immediately.

"They're Remain Lights, and they're still aware of their surroundings." They waited until the fires died, and Leafa addressed them. "So, now what? Thank you? Run away?" The Spriggan frowned.

"I was expecting more of a 'valiant prince saving the princess' kind of scene here."

"Huh?"

"You know, with you running into my arms and shedding tears of joy." The Undine shot him a look.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kirito-kun." She warned him. "I did just as much as you did." He laughed at the tone she used.

"It was a joke, God."

"Of course it was Papa!" Leafa jumped a bit at the new voice as what appeared to be a pixie jumped from the boy's pockets. "The only people allowed to cling to you are me and Mama!"

"I told you to stay in there...!"

"Papa?!" Leafa demanded, walking towards them as he tried to silence the pixie, his companion watching with a small smirk. "Say, is that one of those private pixies?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that."

"Smooth." the Undine commented.

"Other than that, what are you two doing all the way over here?"

"We, uh..." The Spriggan tried, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're uh, lost." The Undine said. Leafa stared at them for a moment before she burst out into laughter.

"Seriously?!" They both paled and nodded weakly. "Aren't you guys all the way east of here too?! You have a terrible sense of direction!"

"He wouldn't stop and ask for directions." The Undine said, blaming her companion,, who faltered at this.

"Are you kidding me right now...?" The Undine laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

"Anyways," Leafa said, finally sheathing her blade. "You have my thanks for saving me. I'm Leafa."

"Asuna." the Undine introduced, reaching forward to shake her hand, and Leafa complied.

"Kirito." The Spriggan said, doing the same. He held her hand for only a fraction of a second, and the pixie frowned.

"Papa!" She scolded. "Mama is right there!" The girls laughed as Kirito choked and grabbed the pixie.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" he hissed. "This is Yui, Leafa."

"Nice to meet you all." She said, calming down a bit. "So Asuna, Kirito...-kun, what are you doing now?" They both shrugged. "If nothing important, I'd like to treat you to a drink as thanks."

"Sounds good!" Kirito said, placing his hands behind his head. "We need some questions answered, anyway."

"About what?" Leafa asked.

"All sorts of things about this world." Asuna nodded at these words.

"And that tree." She said, "Yggdrasil." Leafa watched them both carefully for a second before she nodded.

"I can do that." She agreed. "There's a neutral town not far from here."

"Isn't Swilvane closer?" Asuna asked, referring to the Sylph capital. Leafa frowned.

"Well yeah, but..." She frowned, mauling it over. Sylph's didn't really have anything against either Spriggans or Undines, so it couldn't possibly hurt. "Alright, let's go." She turned and spawned her wings, fluttering them a few times.

"You don't need the support controller?" Kirito asked, referencing the small device.

"Nah, I don't." She replied. "it is rather hard without one."

"It's hard either way" Kirito replied. Asuna smirked.

"For you." She told him.

"Here," Leafa said, walking over to them. "Turn around for a second." Both did as they were told, and Leafa placed her hands on their backs. "Feel where my hand is?" Both nodded. "Imagine virtual bones and muscles controlling your wings. Now, try to move them." Both of them focused, and before long, both sets of wings began to flutter. their you go! Now, bigger movements!"

"Hmmm..." Before long, Asuna floated up a little bit, and she laughed in triumph. "Look, I did it!"

"Great job!" Leafa replied, looking over at Kirito. "Come on you, let's go!" She pushed him and he barreled straight up through the canopy, screaming as he did so. "Ah crap!" Asuna, Yui, and herself flew upwards, looking for the out of control Spriggan. "Kirito-kun?!"

"Kirito-kun?!"

"Papa?!"

"Ahhhhhh!" All of them turned to find him sailing out of control through the air. "Some one stop me!" the three of them exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter. "It isn't funny!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Sorry Papa, but it's too funny!"

* * *

Once the girls stopped laughing at him and he got the hang of flying without the controller, Kirito and Asuna followed Leafa through the night sky over Alfheim.

"Where are we going again?" He asked over the whip of the wind around them.

"Swilvane." Leafa replied. "The Sylph capital. It's just over there." Kirito looked over where she was pointing to see the bright green city in question. It seemed rather nice and welcoming, which didn't explain why Leafa seemed nervous.

"Alright, let's..." Kirito paled as he realized his biggest problem. "Wait, how do I land?"

"Uh..." Leafa paled as well as he got closer to the huge building in front of him. "There isn't any time."

"...!"

"Sorry Kirito-kun!" Asuna said, slowing as well.

"Oh come on...!" Kirito then slammed head first into the buildings, and proceeded to fall down to the earth. "...Ow..."

"Are you okay?!" Asuna asked, picking him up of the ground and staring at him worriedly.

"Just great, thanks." he replied sarcastically, rubbing his throbbing head as Leafa ran to them.

"I'll have to teach you that later." She said sheepishly. Kirito nodded in somewhat appreciation, straightening his back.

"Alright, well, now what?" he asked, causing Leafa to think.

"Well, the best bar is just down that wa..."

"Leafa-chan!" Kirito turned to find a small Sylph running up them them, addressing the Sylph in their presence. "I was so worried!"

"R-Recon..."

"How did you...Gah!" This Recon stopped dead and stared at Kirito and Asuna in surprise, backing up a bit.

"Recon, don't..." Leafa started, but it was too late. Recon had drawn a sword and pointed it at Kirito's neck.

"Why is there a Spriggan and Undine here?!" he demanded, drawing the attention f every player in the vicinity. "Are they spies?! Scouts?! Speak, Spriggan!"

"Get that blade out of my face pipsqueak, or else." Kirito growled, feeling his temper rise unnaturally.

"Sheath it, Recon." Leafa said sternly. "They aren't any of that, they're friends."

"I'm sure that Lord Sakuya would love to hear about this!" Kirito noted that this ticked Leafa off a bit.

"Go ahead and tell her, Recon!" She replied. "Tell her that they're under my supervision."

"But..." Recon growled and sheathed his blade in defeat, but this didn't make him stop glaring. "Either of you try anything, and I swear..."

"That's enough, Recon." Leafa said. "Go do something else, I'm treating these two to a drink." Recon listened, albeit reluctantly, and trudged away from them.

"What was up with him?" Asuna asked. "He didn't need to be so hostile."

"It's a understandable response." Leafa replied. "What with the war going on."

"War?" Kirito asked. "What war?" Leafa stared at him for a moment to see if he was serious, before a bewildered expression landed on her face.

"Wow, you really don't know." She said weakly. "Just how new are you guys?"

* * *

Once the three of them had gotten to the bar Leafa had talked about, Kirito and Asuna had gotten even more stares from other players. Some seemed more curious than anything else, but he didn't appreciate all the staring.

"So, as I asked, how new are you two, exactly?" Leafa asked.

"We'll go with pretty new." Asuna replied. Leafa hummed in understanding.

"I won't ask how you guys got out of your hometowns without hearing anything, but..." She sighed. "Basically, Alfheim is in the middle of a civil war."

"Really?" Kirito asked. "Over what?"

"Pacifists would tell you nothing." Leafa replied. "But the main problem stems from the Grand Quest to get to the top of Yggdrasil. The legend says that once one race gets to the top of Yggdrasil, they can be reincarnated as an Alf, a race with unlimited flight as oppose to a ten minute limit."

"Sounds interesting." Kirito said.

"That's what everyone thought at first too." Leafa said. "So many people of all different races tried and failed to get there. More than a few times, too. I think by the last attempt the Salamanders had a combined total of two hundred and fifty attempts, all of which ended in failure. Once that happened, the already hostile race decided it had had enough."

"What's that mean?" Asuna asked, tracing a finger around her mug.

"The reports are all over." Leafa replied. "Although the most common reason for the hostility was that some Salamanders in high ranking positions assumed that by the Grand Quest saying, 'Only one race get reach the top', interpreted that as only one race left in Alfheim."

"Ouch." Kirito hissed.

"Yeah." Leafa agreed. "At first the war declaration meant nothing, as land borders could not be changed. However, once hostility escalated between the races, the developers added something in an update: Land borders could be changed, which was done so by small villages having a majority of a different race inside. Take, for example, a village had more Salamanders in it than Sylphs. That land, as determined by the system, belongs to the Salamanders. Once all the land, and the capital has been taken, a races safe zone has been taken away. Once all players under that races flag die, they must choose a different race to play as."

"Sounds like they wanted to start a war." Asuna pointed out, making Leafa chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "Or maybe they wanted to take the focus off of the Grand Quest. Some have even theorized it isn't meant to be possible."

"Interesting..." Kirito said, rubbing his chin. "Is it every race for themselves?"

"No, not really." Leafa replied. "Seeing as the Salamanders are the biggest race player-wise, the other races banded together as fast as they could. The Sylph's are in an alliance with the Cait Siths, which live north of here. There's the Spriggans and Undines to the east as well, who formed an alliance after the Salamanders formed together with the Imps to attack Undine territory."

"Anyone in the north?" Kirito asked.

"There's the Leprechauns and the Gnomes, yeah." Leafa answered. "Although they'd tried to stay out of the war since it started. Same with the Pookas, who are above the Cait Siths."

"Huh." Kirito looked over at Asuna, and she met his gaze. they watched each other for a moment before he nodded. "Can we talk about Yggdrasil for a moment?"

"Uh, sure. What about it?"

"Just how hard it is to get to the top?" he asked. Leafa made a face at this question.

"Extremely." She replied. "Like, really, really difficult. I doubt a whole race could do it, let alone just the two of you if you were going to try."

"So, impossible?" Asuna asked, getting a head nod in confirmation. "Alright, good to know."

"Why? What's the big deal with it?" She asked curiously. It was the only lead, no matter how small, he and Asuna had had to the three hundred sleeping players.

"It's nothing." He told her, standing. "Thanks for the information, and the drink. We'll be going now." Asuna stood and nodded, Yui landing on her shoulder.

"W-Wait!" Leafa shouted as the three left. "Are you planning to take on the Grand Quest?! That's insane!"

"But worth a try, right?" Asuna replied. They were about to leave when the sound of Leafa standing stopped them.

"Do you even know how to get there?" She demanded.

"Uh..." Kirito started.

"Taking on the Guardians yourselves?"

"Well..." Asuna started.

"I'll take you there, God." Leafa said irritably, giving them both a defiant stare.

"Are you sure?" Asuna asked. "It's no big deal, really."

"I've already made up my mind." Leafa informed them flatly, crossing her arms as her expression softened. "Uh...Can you two log in tomorrow?"

"Sure can." Kirito replied.

"Oh, good." She said. "We'll meet here at 3pm. If you want to log out, use a bed upstairs." Leafa began to log out, and she looked back at them. "Your welcome by the way." Kirito chuckled.

"Thanks, Leafa." he told her. She faltered slightly and nodded, her avatar disappearing in a burst of light.

* * *

Asuna finished her drink and sighed, thinking over the problem at hand. Although Yggdrasil had been a small, almost not even a lead, it had been something.

"Mama?" Asuna looked up as Yui landed, as a full grown human, next to the table. "Are you okay?" Asuna thought about everything wrong with her life, and weighed that against the good.

"I'm fine." She replied hollowly. "Where's Kirito-kun?"

"He logged out already." She replied. "He said he'd call you about the plan once you were out and had a chance." Asuna nodded and looked back out the window, mauling this mission over.

There was an easy out, and Asuna knew it.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mama? You seem down."

"...I'm okay, really." Asuna replied, casting Yui what she knew was a pathetic smile. "I'm just worried about those three hundred players, you know?"

"That's so sad." Yui agreed. "I wonder how they got trapped."

_I don't._

"Me too." Asuna said. Asuna remained silent for a minute before she stood, turning to Yui. "I'm going to have to log out now, okay Yui-chan?"

"Okay!" Yui said. "I'll be here, waiting." Asuna smiled at the little girl and placed a hand on her head.

"I'll be back before you know it." She reassured, making Yui smile sadly. "Don't worry." Yui nodded again and Asuna opened her menu, going to the now present log-out button. "See you, Yui-chan."

"Bye, Mama!"

* * *

Asuna's eyes opened in her room, staring at her roof. Sighing, she took the NerveGear off of her head and sat up slowly, looking around.

"I always knew he was a little rat..." She hissed. "But I never thought he'd try and pull something like this..." She shook her head angrily, trying to clear it of the already present anger towards the man. "I can't assume something so damning. He may be a bastard, but like this? Surely not." Asuna sighed in defeat and lifted her hand, staring at the ring on her finger.

"Damn you Nobuyuki, to be involved with something like this..."

**Hm, interesting, huh? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	46. Titles

**Insert authors note here.**

_Ring ring!_

Kazuto sighed as the bell rang, signifying the end of his school day. He'd sat through it rather impatiently, all for the unrewarding bell to sound. Standing and making his way to the door, Kazuto was absorbed into the crowd as he walked quickly, intent on getting out as soon as he could. Finally spotting the front door, Kazuto exited but was immediately tackled by a small shape.

"Kazuto-san!" Keiko shouted happily, "I caught up!"

"H-Hey, Keiko." Kazuto replied uneasily as the girl let go of him. He had to admit, it was strange seeing her without Pina resting on her head,

"How are you?"

"Great!" She replied happily. "I came to see if..."

"Woah, Keiko! We can ask him together, you know," Both turned to find a new figure, Rika, approaching from down the street. "Seriously Keiko, calm down."

"Sorry!" Keiko said.

"What's this about?" Kazuto asked curiously.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us..." Rika admitted. "And if you do, it'd be easier to convince Asuna." Kazuto felt bad that he'd have to turn them down, but he had much more pressing matters than a social life.

"Sorry guys." Kazuto replied weakly. "I'm busy. In fact, I'm sort of late, so..." he trailed off, letting them figure it out. He was supposed to meet Leafa at three, totally forgetting school only ended at three.

"Of course you are." Keiko said as she sighed. "Kazuto-san is always busy." Kazuto chuckled a little at her sad face.

"I would any other day you asked, but I've been scheduled already!" He told them.

"What could you possibly be doing?" Rika demanded.

"Um..."

"What are you guys talking about?" The new voice belonged to Asuna, who approached them from the school grounds. Even though she really didn't need to attend anymore, She'd told them she came to get away from her family.

"Do you want to hang out Asuna?" Rika asked. "Your partner over here is already scheduled."

"Um...Sorry, I'm busy too." Asuna replied weakly. Unfortunately for Asuna, that's when she made a horrible mistake.

Her eyes, for only a millisecond, looked in Kazuto's direction. That was all it took for Rika to jump to conclusions. Kazuto sighed, waiting for their inevitable.

"Ah, I see." Rika said, a sly grin tugging at her mouth, "You guys are_ busy_."

"Rika..." Kazuto warned, but the girl just laughed, beginning to drag Keiko away.

"Don't worry, we won't be a bother!" She shouted. "You guys just enjoy yourselves!" The former smith and Keiko then disappeared, leaving Kazuto and a confused Asuna.

"What just happened?" Asuna asked.

"I have no idea," Kazuto said, shaking his head, turning to his motorcycle.

"Kirito-kun, wait." Kazuto turned as he sat on the bike, Asuna at his side. "I wanted to talk to you about...you know, Alfheim." Kazuto nodded slowly.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I know Yggdrasil was our only lead but...just how plausible is it? It's near impossible to reach the top, not to add." Kazuto waited as Asuna elaborated, "What I mean to say is, we don't have any evidence that's where they are. And what if they aren't? We would waste so much time and energy."

"We don't have any evidence." Kazuto repeated, "That's true." Asuna sighed a little. "Yggdrasil may be a long shot, but...honestly, that's all we got. It is the only suspicious thing that's in that game anyways,"

"I suppose." Asuna replied. "Wait up for me when you get in, okay?"

"Always." Kazuto smiled, putting his helmet on. "See you."

"Bye," Asuna waved.

* * *

When Kazuto got home, the house was silent.

"Suguha?" He tested, calling out his cousin's name. When he got silence in response, he sighed in relief. All the better that Sugu didn't see him retreating into his room. Knowing her, she would pester and nag him about what he was going to do in his room alone. Going upstairs and locking the door, Kazuto grabbed the NerveGear and put it on his head. Making sure the old and withered device was plugged in properly, Kazuto laid down and took a deep breath.

"Link Start!"

Swilvane, February 24th

Once Kirito was inside, he was sitting in the chair where he'd left his avatar, in Sylph territory. Before he could move, a bright light shone in the chair opposite him, and Asuna appeared there.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." She replied, looking around. "Where's Leafa?"

"Hey guys!" Her question was answered as Leafa ran up to them, smiling. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Kirito replied. "You?"

"Eh, I was out shopping." She said.

This made Kirito realize something. Perhaps, if they really intended to attempt Yggdrasil, they'd need much better equipment.

"Shopping sounds like a good idea." Kirito said. "Let me just check how much money I have..." Kirito opened his menu and guessed wildly that the place where col had once been was what his money.

Because in that case, shopping would be quite fun.

Once the trio left the bar, Leafa guided them towards the shopping district of Swilvane. Once there, Kirito and Asuna went around looking for anything they wanted to buy. Asuna immediately sought out the best rapier in the district and acquired it, even after some skirmishes with an apparently racist vendor who believed she was a spy.

Kirito found himself a gigantic, spear-like sword and bought it, one that all three girls laughed at him for. He also acquired armor more like his previous gear back in SAO, Asuna followed the same suit. Once both were satisfied with their purchases, Leafa guided them towards a tall tower.

"Where are we going?" Asuna asked.

"We have to take off from the top of the tower if we're going to make it to Swil." Leafa replied. "It's for take-off."

"I see." Kirito replied, getting flashbacks of slamming headfirst into the very same tower the night before, and sighed. Leafa grabbed him and Asuna by their hands and dragged them inside.

Once they got there, she guided them towards a sign on the floor, before the door slammed open behind them.

"Leafa!" A strong, masculine voice shouted. The trio turned to find a Sylph man flanked by two others walking in. He walked up to them and stood some distance away, frowning. "I was told you were leaving the party."

"Yes, for now," Leafa replied carefully, clearly not seeing this as much of a problem as the others did. "Is that a problem, Sigurd?" Sigurd made a face of discontent.

"First of all, why are you leaving our territory with a Spriggan and an Undine?" He barked.

Asuna and Kirito exchanged glances, and sighed. They were getting sick and tired of the racial discrimination that took place in this game. Even with the civil war going on, he'd been told Sylphs and their respective races were peaceful with each other.

"Second, what would people say? It would greatly tarnish my reputation."

"I don't care." Leafa replied indignantly. "And neither should you."

"You've been seen in my party too many times." Sigurd interrupted. "You can't just leave, that's not how it works."

"You don't own her, do you?" Kirito interrupted, garnering attention. "You don't control what she does, stop acting like you can."

"You..." Sigurd hissed, anger erupting in his face.

"Or perhaps your inflated ego has gotten to you so, that we appear lower than you?" Asuna asked, arms crossed. "Is that it, Sigurd?"

"You disgusting eastern races." Sigurd hissed, grabbing the hilt of his sword, taking a step towards them. "Do you want me to cut you down where you stand?!" Neither figure moved.

"Sigurd-san." One of the Sylphs hissed. "Even if they aren't Sylph, killing them in front of all these people...Not to mention Leafa-san's ranking..." Sigurd seemed to see the logic in these words, and frowned. After a moment of inner conflict, he growled and sheathed his sword.

"Well then, Leafa." Sigurd said. "Are you becoming a renegade? Abandoning your race in a war like this?"

"Oh, you've run that river dry, Sigurd." Leafa replied casually. "Maybe you've forgotten, but renegade is such a pre-war term. I can leave and enter our territory as I please," She paused to look at his furious face, " Also," She smirked, "Need I remind you who Lord Sakuya-san relies and trusts upon? I wonder whatever would happen to you and your reputation if she heard about this little...incident. "

This seemed to get Sigurd to flinch, and Leafa's grin widened. "Ah, it seems you'd forgotten. Well then, you can explain my actions to her," Sigurd watched her carefully, then huffed.

"This isn't over, Leafa." He spat. Leafa smiled arrogantly in response. With that, Sigurd turned on his heel and left, his guards close behind.

"We uh..." Asuna started sheepishly, "Didn't get you into trouble, did we?"

"No, it'll be fine." Leafa replied. "Sigurd has a bigger head than his title should be giving him, so when he does go to Lord Sakuya, nothing is going to happen to me."

"You said something about Lord Sakuya trusting you that got him angry..." Kirito said. "What was that about?"

"Oh, that." Leafa replied. "When the wartime update came out, it included titles that the Lords could bestow upon you. Luckily, I am very favored by Sakuya, so my current ranking is higher than Sigurd's." Leafa gestured upwards to her health, and words began to form underneath it.

Lieutenant General Leafa

"Cool," Asuna said, "How high up in the hierarchy does that make you?"

"Well, in military terms, there's only Generals and Sakuya herself that outranks me," Leafa told her. "Sigurd is more of a political figure, so I won't be in any trouble. Anyways, we should be going." Kirito nodded and he and Asuna both followed Leafa to the top.

* * *

Once they reached the top of the tower, they all walked towards the edge and gazed out over the plains of Alfheim.

"Well, there's our destination." Leafa said, pointing to Yggdrasil. "It shouldn't take us more than a day."

"Alright then, let's do this!" Kirito replied enthusiastically, spawning his wings. Right before they took off, the door behind them bursted open.

"Leafa-chan!" All three turned to find Recon running to them, panting. "I heard...I heard you left Sigurd's party!"

"And?" Leafa asked.

"Well, uh...Are you sure you want to do that? Sigurd isn't exactly someone you want to cross, you know?"

"I'm not afraid of Sigurd, Recon," Leafa replied. "If he has a problem with this, he can take it up with me instead of ratting to Sakuya-sama."

"Well, uh, alright. If you're sure..."

"I am." Leafa sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Anything else Recon?" Leafa asked.

"Well, uh, just be careful, Leafa-chan. I know you can handle yourself, but you're heading right in the direction of the frontlines, so just make sure no one follows you." Recon was watching Leafa closely.

"Uh, right." She said. Recon then turned to look at Kirito and Asuna, Kirito specifically.

"And you, Kirito-san, Asuna-san." He said. "Make sure you look out for her...I'll hold you responsible if anything happens." Kirito nodded and smiled, even though Leafa looked livid.

"I understand," Kirito replied, grinning. Leafa took a moment to calm herself before she said anything to Recon.

"What are you going to do, Recon?" She asked. "Stay with Sigurd?"

"Hmm..." Recon hummed, rubbing his chin. "I'm not nearly in any place to outrank Sigurd, and there's a highly likely chance that Sigurd will rat me out to Lord Sakuya. So, for the meantime, I'll just stay with Sigurd's party."

"Alright, you do that." She said. Recon nodded and proceeded to bolt from the tower, leaving the three of them in silence.

"He likes you, doesn't he Leafa-san?" All three of them blinked and looked at Yui, who had recently appeared from Kirito's pocket. "I get the feeling he does."

"I-I don't know." Leafa replied, blushing. "Probably."

"Why can't humans be more direct with their feelings?" Yui asked. "It doesn't seem that hard." She attempted to hug Kirito to prove her point, but largely failed due to her pixie form.

"I-It's a lot harder than it seems, Yui-chan." Asuna replied. "We're more complex than you're giving us credit for."

"You try it, Mama."

"E-Eh?!" Yui flew over to her mother and pointed at Kirito.

"Show Papa what he means to you." Yui repeated, making both of them go red.

"Yui, you don't understand." Kirito said, making the pixie look at him. "It's...It's just not that easy." Asuna nodded in agreement.

"It's hard to explain, and it's hard for us to do." Asuna added. Leafa coughed, making all three look over at her again.

"We should get going." She said. "We may make it to the neutral forests if we're fast enough." Making sure the conversation was over, Leafa took to the air, leaving Kirito and Asuna no choice but to follow. Following behind Leafa through the sky, Kirito was left alone with his thoughts, which eventually went to the large, pristine tree in the distance.

The odds that the three hundred trapped players were up there were slim, but it was all they had. But, were there any facilities that could even accomodate them there? If they were concious, they would surely try to escape...And the fact that they had any room at all for 300 players up there seemed suspicious. Was this planned? Or maybe they're not up there at all...

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She guestered towards Leafa, who was far ahead of them. Kirito nodded in understanding, and the two sped up to her.

"We'll stop when we to a clearing." She told them. "Now come on!" Leafa said, speeding off.

"She sure is full of energy." Asuna commented.

"Sure is." Kirito replied. "I just hope it doesn't get us into trouble."

* * *

Once they landed, the sky had considerably darkened. Kirito landed next to Leafa, and sighed. He stretched as Asuna landed next to him and looked around at the forest.

"Alright, from here on we can rotate." She said, causing Kirito and Asuna to stare blankly at her. "Oh right, you're new. That just means we'll take turns logging out and taking a break. There's always a chance that an ambush can occur to our unguarded bodies."

"Oh, okay." Kirito said, smiling at her. "You can go first then." She nodded and opened her menu, pressing the logout button. Casting Kirito and Asuna a small wave, her avatar's head hung, her vibrant eyes going dark.

* * *

Sugu looked up at her roof and sighed as her AmuSphere powered down. Taking the device off of her head, she stood and stretched, yawning as she did.

She's taken the opportunity to rotate out so she could get something to eat, and leave something for Kazuto. Walking down the stairs silently, Sugu prepared her and Kazuto's dinner, mind too wrapped up in her mission in Alfheim to care about calling Kazuto down for dinner.

Kirito and Asuna were an interesting pair, she had to admit.

Having two noobs taking out those Salamanders without even trying was impressive in itself. But, also being completely unaware of the civil war, yet being far from their starter town was strange. Just who were they? Why were they totally unaware of Alfheim's state of war and yet have stats and strategy strong enough to take out those proficient Salamanders?

_Is it possible that they're...survivors?_

Sugu made a face and shook her head, clearing her head of the thought. The very idea that any SAO survivor would want to play another VR game seemed ridiculous, maybe even insane. They'd almost lost their life inside one, so why would they even try VR gaming anymore?

Sighing as she finished her meal, Sugu was about to return to her room when she remembered Kazuto. Walking to his door, she knocked on it lightly.

"Onii-chan?" She asked, getting no response. Knowing he was either sleeping or not home, Sugu decided to let it be.

Once she had gone to the kitchen and set out a meal for him, she returned upstairs and back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Lying down on her bed, she placed the AmuSphere back over her eyes and waited for it to boot up.

"Link Start!"

* * *

Once Leafa made it back, she saw Kirito lying on the ground near her, while Asuna was walking around the perimeter of their camp, watching their surroundings.

"Alright, I'm back," She said, garnering their attention. "Someone else can go now."

"You want to go, Asuna?" Kirito asked, but the Undine shook her head.

"No, you can. I'll wait." She said. Kirito nodded and opened his menu, logging out. This left his avatar in a slump, leaving Leafa alone with Asuna and Yui. This made her brain go into overdrive, as she now had to be alone with the Undine. Not that she disliked Asuna or anything, but being alone with her made her inexplicably awkward.

"So," Leafa finally said, breaking the pause, "How long have you and Kirito-kun known each other?" Asuna raised a finger to her chin as she thought about it.

"Going on three and a half years, I think." She replied. "Three years and a little bit."

"Hm, cool." Leafa struggled to find something to say. "You're close?"

"Very." Asuna replied, turning to gently smile at Leafa, eyes shining. "I'd trust him with my life."

Leafa stared at her in surprise, not expecting an expression like that from her. Somehow, she had a feeling that Asuna wasn't lying.

"Sounds like you trust him a lot." Leafa said slowly, still in shock, making Asuna chuckle.

"Consequences made us close," She replied, "Sometimes I don't know where I'd be without him." Leafa politely nodded, unsure of what to say. Asuna laughed. "Listen to me, I sound like I'm in love with him."

"You are, Mama." Yui said, making Asuna double over and nearly choke. "You just don't want to admit it."

"I'll have you know Yui-chan, just because we're your parents doesn't mean I love him like that!"

"But you sooo do." Yui said with a giggle. Asuna sighed as the pixie did circles around her.

"Not that I want to intrude or anything," Leafa said. "But why does Yui call you Mama and Kirito-san Papa?" She paled at a thought that occurred to her, "Please don't tell me you asked her to."

Asuna shook her head rapidly, "No! Of course not!" She said, awkwardly laughing. "It's just because, well..."

"Mama and Papa saved my life." Yui answered for her. "I call them that because I want to, and they looked after me like I was their own."

"But you're just a pixie." Leafa said curiously, "How does that even work?" Before either could respond, Kirito avatar came back to life.

"Hey guys," he said, looking at Asuna. "Your turn, Asuna." Asuna nodded and sat, quickly logging out.

As she did, Kirito turned to Leafa. "So, what did you guys talk about?" Leafa sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, thinking over what she'd just heard.

"...Nothing important."

**"Nothing Important." I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	47. A Familiar Monster

**I'm back again! I'm really sorry about the wait guys, I just lost track of time. I hope you enjoy!**

Alfheim, Sylph-Salamander front, February 24th

Kirito finished the words for the incantation, and Leafa made a sound of impressedness. The three of them were in the middle of a cave that was the easiest route to Yggdrasil.

"Night Vision magic?" She asked, "I guess Spriggans aren't that useless." Kirito sighed in annoyance.

"That kind of hurt," He told her, making her snicker.

"You've heard worse," Asuna told him, giggling as well.

"Most of it from you..." Kirito shot back, making her roll her eyes playfully.

"Anyways, it's good that you're memorizing Spriggan spells," Leafa said, "Make use of that illusion magic."

"Illusion?" Kirito asked, getting a little tired of constantly not knowing what Leafa was talking about.

"You can make people see things that aren't really there," Leafa clarified, "Although, it really isn't all that useful in combat. Or maybe it is, who knows? " Kirito watched the Sylph walk down the tunnel, a pained expression settling on his face.

"There goes my self-confidence." he muttered. Asuna smirked as she followed him,

"As if you had any to begin with," She said flatly.

Following after the girls quietly, Kirito opened his menu and looked at the list of his spells, doing his best to remember the incantations.

"It'd be easier if you memorized them by effect, you know," Leafa called out from ahead of him, causing him to sigh, "Remember them by the words of power."

"I thought this was a game, not English class," he groaned. Asuna grinned.

"You're bad at that too," She informed him.

"Says you." He said grudgingly.

"What was your grade, again?" Kirito mumbled something incoherent under his breath, much to the amusement of the two girls.

"Just wait 'till you get to high levelled spells," Leafa said, "some are twenty words long!" Kirito gulped nervously at the thought.

"I'd rather be a pure combatant," He replied.

"Quit whining..." Asuna said.

"What about you, then?" he asked, addressing Asuna, "You're not worried about memorizing your spells?" Asuna smirked.

"Already memorized most of the useful ones." She taunted. Kirito frowned in annoyance.

"Well aren't you Miss Perfect?"

"Looks like someone's jealous..." The Undine replied teasingly.

"You'd be helpful in battle, Asuna," Leafa cut in, "Undine spells generally focus around AoE boosts for allies." Asuna nodded as she skimmed over her list, Kirito doing the same. As the trio proceeded through the tunnel silently, a notification sound made Leafa stop.

"Oh, I have a message," She said, looking back, "Hold up for a moment!"

"Take your time," Asuna replied. Leafa opened the message, while the two waited.

"It's from Recon, so it's probably nothing important," She said. "As I thought, my suspicions were spot on. Be careful S...S?"

"Something the matter?" Kirito asked.

"Si...So...Su...What the hell?" Leafa said as she scratched her cheek, "His message got cut off."

"Maybe he was in a hurry?" Asuna suggested.

"Hm, ma..."

"Papa!" Yui shouted, revealing herself from her place in Kirito's chest pocket, "Something's coming!"

"Monsters?" Kirito asked. Yui shook her head.

"No, players! Twelve in total!" At these words, Leafa made a surprised sound.

"Twelve?" She demanded, surprised. "I've got a really bad feeling about this, twelve players on the front..." Leafa frowned before she nodded again, "Alright, we have to hide!" She told them.

"Where?" Kirito asked, gesturing to the open tunnel, "We don't have a lot of options here." Leafa smiled as she lead them over to a corner of the tunnel, pushing both Kirito and Asuna into it.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." She told them, standing in front of them. Muttering an incantation with a raised hand, Kirito watched as a rock wall, or an illusion, sprung up in front of them. He poked it in awe, watching it ripple like water. "If you need to say something, please do so quietly," Leafa warned, "If we're too loud, it'll dissipate."

"Gotcha," Kirito muttered.

"They'll be in view soon!" Yui warned. All three players watched the tunnel with held breaths, and Kirito soon noticed something small in the distance.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What?" Leafa asked, looking over his shoulder, "You shouldn't be able to see them yet."

"I see it too," Asuna said, squinting her eyes to catch a better glimpse, "It's small and red...with wings...like a bat."

"A bat?!" The rock wall illusion dissipated due to Leafa's shouting. Soon enough, the small mammal flew into their sight, flying along with his piercing red eyes, watching the tunnel. "Damn it!" Leafa shouted angrily, running out from the corner, in front of the bat.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"It's a high leveled Tracing Searcher!" Leafa replied, holding her hands out, "If I don't destroy it, the Salamanders will be all over us!" Shouting an incantation, Kirito watched as Leafa's attack soared at the bat, clipping it's wings before another burst killed it. "Come on you two, we have to run!"

"Hiding isn't an option?" Kirito demanded as he sprinted after Leafa.

"Once they notice their stupid tracker is gone, we'll be found soon," Leafa replied, "The last thing we need right now is..."

"Salamanders?" Asuna asked, "You said they'd find us."

"Fire familiar." Leafa replied, nodding, "I should've known this area would be covered in them, damn it all!" Making several turns in their sprint, Kirito saw a huge underground lake ahead of them, with a small town floating in the middle. _Not as cool as Redbank, but..._

"Looks like we're in the clear..." Leafa said cautiously.

"Don't trip." Leafa added. Just as soon as Kirito was about to snarkily reply, two blasts of red magic appeared over their heads and right to the doors to the city, blocking it off. Without hesitation, Kirito drew his sword and striking it, his blade resounding and throwing him back.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna said as she helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he replied.

"It's an earthen wall," Leafa said, "Physical attacks won't break it. I'd have told you earlier, if you weren't so damn hasty..."

"What about the lake?" Asuna asked, "Can we jump in it?" Leafa shook her head.

"Even with an Undine for support, it'd be a bad idea. A high leveled sea serpent lives in there. Without underwater incantations from more than one Undine, we'd be toast."

"So we fight, then?" Kirito asked, drawing his sword.

"Which won't end well either," Leafa replied, drawing her own blade. "But we don't have another option. If they're using such high leveled earth magic however, be prepared. We aren't getting chased by noobs."

Asuna drew out her rapier, back to back with Kirito. "I think we'll be just fine,"

* * *

As the group of Salamanders rushed down to greet them, Kirito turned to Leafa.

"Leafa, stay back and support us," he said, and Leafa stared at him in surprise.

"What? But what about..."

"Asuna," He said, turning to the other girl, "Are you ready?" Asuna sighed and flicked her rapier around a bit. It appeared to be a habit of hers.

"When you are," She replied. Leafa watched the pair walk forward side by side, before she smiled and stepped back a bit, ready to support. Kirito charged ahead, bringing his sword down on the line of shield bearers. The attack was easily deflected, but the trio barely flinched. Asuna was next, trying to use her speed to get around them, but was stopped by a swing of a long sword. Leafa watched in surprise at the pair was beaten back. _They were ready to fight Kirito-kun and Asuna! _Leafa watched as the Salamander mages began muttering incantations, and attacks soared towards Kirito and Asuna, striking them dead on.

"Crap!" Leafa hissed as the duo reappeared through the smoke, injured heavily. Although Asuna would've been a much better healer, Leafa had no choice. Once the two were healed up, They both charged again, only to once again get blocked and attacked by a barrage of explosions, which Leafa healed as best she could. _It's no good, at this rate it'll be his health or my mana that runs out..._Leafa thought.

"Kirito-kun, Asuna, give it up!" She shouted. "It'll only take a few hours to fly back if they kill us..."

"Like hell anyone in this party is dying on my watch!" Leafa jumped a bit at the tone that came from Kirito, to which Asuna smiled.

"We won't die on you." Asuna said just as confidently.

Kirito sent a glance over to the Undine, to which she nodded. "Okay!"

Leafa widened her eyes as the girl started running, and using overly complex acrobatics to infiltrate the shield users. "Don't over do it," Asuna muttered to Kirito. The Spriggan rolled his eyes in response.

The shield users eventually had to focus all their attention on the Undine, as she had successfully broke through some formations. Leafa's eyes widened.

Even for Asuna, it was practically unheard of breaking through a shield line alone.

However, they had forgotten the Spriggan. Kirito roared and charged at the unguarded shield line, which was preoccupied with Asuna, before grabbing and pull apart shields with his bare hands.

"What is he doing...?" Leafa said, astonished.

"Focus all the mana you have into blocking the next attack!" Asuna yelled, as she successfully defeated a long sword user. "It's our one opening, let him take it!"

"But what would that do?" Leafa demanded, watching Yui fly over to her.

"You have to trust Papa!" She said, "Please, just block the attack!" As the Salamander mages began preparing their next attack, Leafa looked at Yui, her eyes unwavering with trust. Asuna seemed just as trusting of him.

_"I'd trust him with my life."_

_"Mama and Papa saved my life. I call them that because I want to, and they looked after me like I was their own."_

It was then Leafa realized both of them had the utmost of faith in the Spriggan, no matter what happened.

"Right." She said, raising her hands, chanting the spell. Asuna gave her an affirmative nod before defeating another shield user.

"Now what?!" Leafa shouted. "All we're doing is..."

"Kirito-kun, now!" Asuna shouted, making her way towards him. Leafa looked up at Asuna stood a fair distance infront of him, ready to defend him while he chanted an incantation. That's for an illusion spell, but it'll only change his appearance to that of a monster... Leafa watched in awe as the fire from the Salamanders attack was whisked away by the swirling wind surrounding Kirito, showing only an outline of him. The wind broke, and Leafa's eyes widened.

He stood at least fifteen feet tall, and had the head of a ram. The monster raised it's head and let out a terrifying roar, startling the Salamanders.

"Kirito...kun...?" Leafa asked weakly.

"Gleam Eyes..." Asuna murmured under her breath as she dodged an attack from a Salamander, "I never thought I'd see the day..." Kirito charged the Salamanders and easily impaled one of them on the monsters huge fingers, killing him instantly. The others looked panicked.

"Keep formation!" Their leader shouted. "Only his range and length of increased!" Asuna sighed, and ran through the maze of players, before finally reaching the leader. She cleanly cut into his chest, killing him off instantly.

The Spriggan threw an advancing player into the cave wall, and swiped his hand at the charging players, effectively cutting their heads off.

Kirito was having none of it.

Asuna, whom now had breached through the leader, made her way to the mages. She sprinted, with her rapier in hand, and pierced through their formation with Flashing Penetrator. This prevented any further use of magic, and any support.

Kirito's tail swung, killing off several players with no effort whatsoever.

"R-Retreat!" One of the knights shouted. With no support, leader, and lack in troops it would only be logical to do so. "Retreat!" As the mages began to run, the monster sprung into the air again.

Kirito reached a soldier who was lagging behind, and was ready to squash his head when it occurred to Leafa that it wasn't right that they'd been found out.

"Kirito-kun, wait!" She shouted, running towards him and Asuna, "Spare him!" The monster's eyes narrowed before dropping the mage. Before he could move, Asuna's blade was at his throat. The Sylph sent a look of gratitude to her before talking to the soldier, "Whose idea was it to attack us?" Leafa demanded.

"G-Go ahead and kill me!" the man shouted, looking away.

"Why you..." Leafa had been about to grant that wish when she heard a laugh from her side.

"Man, did I go all out!" Kirito said, massaging his shoulder as he walked up to them. "Nice fight man, it was pretty fun!" Asuna rolled her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kirito-kun?" Leafa asked.

"Alright man, here's the deal." Kirito said, opening his menu and showing him, "This is all the stuff I got from your buddies back there. Answer our questions, and you get it all!" The Salamander seemed surprised.

"...Really?" he asked, Kirito grinning.

"Positively," he agreed. Both started giggling to themselves.

Leafa sighed and shook her head. "Men," She muttered.

"Simple minded creatures," Yui agreed. When Asuna said nothing, Leafa looked over to find the Undine smiling at her partner, not saying a word.

"Asuna?" She asked, making the Undine turn to her and smile.

"I told you," She said with a grin, "I'd trust him with my life."

* * *

"I think it started when Jitax-san...The leader of that mage group earlier, he sent me a text saying to get online. When I did, I learned we were after a few players with more than ten people. At first I thought it was just another attempt to advance the front line, but then I learned it was the people who beat Kagemune-san, it made more sense." The Soldier said.

"Kagemune-san?" Kirito asked.

"The leader of a lance unit, an expert Sylph hunter. Once he came running back with his team decimated, saying an Undine and Spriggan killed them. I assume that was you two?" Asuna chuckled under her breath, and smirked.

"What else?" Leafa demanded.

"Well, When I asked, they said it was because you were interfering with a plan of sorts. Of course, an underling like me isn't told anything," He grumbled, "Oh, and when we left, I heard they were assembling an army."

"Army?" Leafa asked, "Are they going to try and clear Yggdrasil?"

"Are you crazy?" He retorted, "We can't do that until every other race gets absorbed under us. All I know is that they're heading north." Leafa nodded to Asuna, who sheathed her rapier, letting him go.

As the Salamander walked off with his new loot, the trio continued on their original path through the city.

"Was that monster you, Kirito-kun?" Leafa asked.

"Well...Yeah, probably," Kirito agreed.

"That wasn't you!" Asuna said, facing him with a wide grin, "That was Gleam Eyes!" Kirito paled at the sound of the name as Asuna grinned at him.

"Asuna, I think you're jumping to conclusions..."

"No I'm not!" She said, getting excited, "You were huge and blue, had a ram's head, you looked just like him! It must've been where his code went...Kirito-kun, you were pretty scary!"

"In my opinion, you're far more formidable than Gleam Eyes. You practically pierced through the leader and mages..." He grumbled.

"What's Gleam Eyes?" Both Kirito and Asuna paled as they looked at each other, both hearing Leafa's innocent question.

"Uh..." Kirito started.

"It's, um..." Asuna muttered.

"...Asuna has an overactive imagination." Kirito said suddenly, "She made up some monster called Gleam Eyes a few years back. I must've resembled it."

"Oh, okay," Kirito tried to not sigh in relief at Leafa's neglect to pursue to topic. If they were going to flaunt SAO knowledge, they needed to do so more smoothly.

"Anyways, you kind of lost it back there..." Leafa said.

"You even ate one." Yui added.

"Could you taste him?" Asuna asked. Kirito stopped walking, his hair obscuring his eyes.

"Like grilled beef..." He said. Before anyone could ask, he reached out, grabbed Asuna's hand, and bit it.

_SMACK!_

* * *

"Wow! So this is Lugrue, huh?" Leafa asked, observing the area as Kirito massaged his smacked cheek. "Stop groaning, Kirito-kun, you deserved that."

"What the hell was that, Kirito-kun?" Asuna mumbled, hiding her face, "You startled me..."

"It's fine," Kirito reassured. "I deserved it."

"Jeez, you two..." Leafa said, walking over to inspect a wares stand.

"Hey, didn't you get a message before we were attacked?" Kirito asked.

"Oh, yeah," Leafa said. She opened her friends list, and frowned. "Damn it Recon...He must have gone to bed."

"Why don't you try contacting him in the real world?" Asuna suggested, "You two are friends there, right?"

"Yeah..." Leafa nodded, "Okay, I'll log out for a bit and try." Sitting down on a bench, she looked up at the pair and smirked. "No funny business, you two." Asuna blushed angrily, before saying something inaudible as Kirito rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" He said as Leafa logged out.

* * *

Once Sugu took off her AmuSphere, she sat up and looked around in the dark, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She noticed her phone notifying her she had missed calls. Walking over to it and picking it up, she gasped as she scrolled through all the calls from Recon, and a new one came in.

"Hello?" She asked, answering it, "Nagata-kun?"

"Finally! Are you okay, Suguha-chan?!"

"Y-Yeah, why? What happened to that message you sent me? it was cut off."

"I have no time to explain! You need to come back to Swilvane right now. it's really important! Sakuya-san needs you, and it's really important and..."

"Slow down, Nagata-kun! What happened?"

"It's Sigurd!"

"What about him? Did he tell on me or wha..."

"He's in on an invasion plan with the Salamanders! There's a huge army preparing to leave their capital for Sylph territory!"

"Huh? What are you..."

"Suguha-chan, we're going to lose Swilvane!"

**Silly Salamanders on the move for Sylph territory, huh? I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	48. Sakuya's Decision

**Again I made you guys wait unfairly long, sorry :(. I get so caught up in other stuff and next thing I know, it's been two weeks. I start school soon though, so I'll probably update more often then. That sounds weird, but looking back it's true.**

**Enjoy!**

Kirito and Asuna were sitting next to Leafa's lifeless avatar in Legrue, waiting for her to come back. She went to call her friend a few minutes ago, but had yet to return.

"Do you think everything's okay?' Kirito asked, breaking the silence between them. Asuna shrugged and placed a finger on her chin.

"Maybe it's something about real life, and he knew she was playing." She tried, "I hope it isn't serious." Kirito nodded in agreement and looked around. He felt tense, something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, but he had a bad feeling. Leafa's body sprung back to life, her dull eyes returning to their bright emerald color.

Leafa stood up frantically, with a panicked expression on her face. She paced to the direction of the exit, silent.

Kirito and Asuna, confused by her abnormal behavior, went after Leafa.

"Leafa?" Kirito asked as they caught up. "Is everything okay?"

"..." Leafa stopped, staring at the ground.

"Leafa?" Asuna asked, placing a hand on the Sylph's shoulder. Leafa finally stopped and sighed.

"The Salamanders are making a move for Swilvane." She reported. "The wars are starting."

"What does that mean?" Kirito asked. "Are the Salamanders moving soon?"

"Yes," Leafa replied, looking extremely anxious. "They have to take the whole of Sylph territory before they can take Swilvane, but the reports of the size of the army..." Leafa shook her head. "I have to go and help the effort. I can't just sit by and watch my race get wiped out." Kirito and Asuna exchanged a glance at these words. That meant their trip to Yggdrasil was on hold.

"Well..." Asuna started. "It does sound urgent."

"It is, I'm really sorry." Leafa said, frowning. "I know I was supposed to get you guys to Yggdrasil, but hopefully you understand."

"It's fine." Kirito said, waving her off. "Let's go."

"What?" Leafa asked, sounding confused. "What are you guys going to do?" Kirito and Asuna both stopped.

"Help you fend off the Salamanders, obviously." Asuna replied, grinning. Leafa stared at them incredulously.

"This isn't your fight." She said, sounding startled. "This has nothing to do with the Eastern races."

"And?" Kirito demanded, smiling at her. It certainly involves our races. I don't intend to let them take Swilvane that easily."

"Neither do I." Asuna agreed, "Besides, you've done so much for us, not helping you would be just wrong. Surely we could help?" Leafa furrowed her eyebrows at the proposition of their help, and Kirito waited on her decision.

"I suppose it'd be fine." Leafa finally said, shrugging. "I doubt even you two would make a big difference in the end anyway." Leafa added, to try to encourage them to leave. Both stubbornly stayed, much to Leafa's annoyance. The sylph took initiative and jogged to the exit, Kirito and Asuna closely behind. Mobs were just outside, to which the group collectively groaned at.

"We don't have time for this!" Asuna shouted, and Kirito watched as she drew her rapier and carved an opening through the mobs, making it far easier for Leafa and Kirito to get through without much effort. Taking off into the open sky above Alfheim, Kirito soared past the two, heading the fastest he could to Swilvane.

"What is the situation, exactly?" Kirito asked over the harsh wind. "Why are they moving now of all times?"

"Recon couldn't give me all the details," Leafa replied, "He was frantic and nervous, but I managed to get something out of him." Leafa looked torn as she paused, "You guys remember Sigurd?"

"Pompous Sylph who tried to stop you from helping us?" Asuna asked, stifling a giggle, to which Leafa nodded, "What about him?"

"Recon tracked him into the sewers beneath the city. When he found him, Sigurd was negotiating with some Salamanders. Sigurd was helping them coordinate an attack against the Sylphs. That's my best guess, anyway." Kirito frowned at the thought of Sigurd selling his race out. Even in a game, what sort of man did that? The trio rocketed through the open sky, going as fast as the mechanics let them.

"What do you think he was telling them?" Asuna asked after another moment. Leafa sighed.

"It could be a lot of things, Sigurd is an insider in the Sylph race, he could use so many things to tempt the Salamanders." She said. "Our tactics, positions, anything he could...!" Leafa stopped suddenly, causing Kirito to figuratively slam on his brakes and look back at her.

"Leafa?" he asked, floating back to her and waving a hand in front of her face. Leafa's hand was shaking as she pointed into the distance, and Kirito eyes looked in the direction.

A mass of red was seemingly moving in their direction. The Salamanders were already on their way. They were still a considerable way off, probably still in Salamander territory for that matter, but the fact that the army was visible to the naked eye at such a distance was impressive.

"Oh man." Asuna said weakly. "Is that the...?"

"Salamanders, yeah." Leafa said quietly, "They mobilized fast. Come on, there's a town not too far from here. They'll have to take it at some point, but we can rest before we go to Swilvane." Leafa took off again at top speed, leaving them no choice but to follow. Kirito could tell this would be no easy battle, but he couldn't let the Sylphs lose their territory. It would make things a lot worse.

* * *

Swilvane, February 24th

It was clear once they got back to Swilvane everyone was in panic. Sylphs were running around wearing various types of armor, NPCs were all in their homes, and it was very clear the city was being turned into a fortress as fast as possible.

"Come on." Leafa said, walking off speedily. "We need to go see Lady Sakuya-san right away."

"Alright." Kirito said, he and Asuna trailed behind Leafa as she lead them through the streets. Seeing as everyone was preparing to defend the city, no one noticed Asuna or Kirito, which was good, seeing as they needed to get to Sakuya fast. Leafa turned, and ahead of them lay what appeared to be some sort of headquarters. Leafa walked by the front gate without a second thought, but Kirito and Asuna were stopped by the guards.

"Oh come on." Asuna said, smiling brilliantly. "We're with her." neither guard responded, and Leafa sighed.

"They're with me." She said. "let them through."

"Are you sure, Leafa-san?" One asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Leafa reassured. The guards stepped aside, allowing Kirito and Asuna access. The two resumed following Leafa through the grounds, walking inside the main building. Once they had, Leafa guided them towards a small room, once again guarded by Sylphs. These men however looked far more equipped than the ones outside.

"Sakuya-san's elite guard." Leafa explained before Kirito could ask. "She has some of the best Sylphs under her command in the guard." The trio walked up to the door, and Leafa cleared her throat. "I need to see Lady Sakuya." She said.

"With those two?" One asked, gesturing towards Kirito and Asuna, as per usual. "Not a chance."

"I think you have bigger problems than the Eastern races right now." Kirito spat, tired of this treatment they constantly got. Asuna nodded in agreement.

"Surely we can't be as big of a problem as the Salamanders." Asuna said. The guards exchanged a look before they stepped aside, allowing Leafa, Kirito and Asuna entrance. Walking inside, Kirito could see a women standing near a table with a map of Alfheim on it, firing off messages like it was nothing.

"Lady Sakuya." Leafa said, giving a slight bow as Sakuya turned. "I've returned. Do you need my help?"

"Ah, Leafa." Sakuya said, spotting Kirito and Asuna. "And those friends of yours."

"Yes. Lady Sakuya, this is Kirito-kun and Asuna." Kirito gave a small wave, and Sakuya smiled and nodded in recognition.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "I'm sorry if I seem unruly, but surely Leafa has told you all about the situation."

"We're more than aware." Asuna said, nodding. "We'd like to help if possible." Sakuya frowned, as Kirito expected. After all, their involvement involved their whole races.

"Do you have official sanctions from your own race leaders?" She asked, making both of them shake their heads.

Sakuya gracefully put her hand to her chin in thought, rustling her kimono. "I'm not sure how much I could let you do, then...If word got out an Undine and Spriggan took part in the battle, it may start something we don't need." Kirito could see the logic in that, even with peace treaties between the East and West, during a time like a civil war it may cause unrest.

"Well, we just thought we'd offer, seeing as..." Asuna was interrupted by Sakuya's HUD alerting her of a message. All four people in the room stared at it, until Leafa coughed.

"I think you should answer that, Sakuya-san." She said. Sakuya nodded and opened the message, her green eyes scanning over it's contents. After a minute or two, she narrowed her eyes and looked up.

"Leafa." She said suddenly, startling the blonde. "Do you trust these two?" Leafa seemed to be put on the spot, so she stuttered for a moment.

"Yeah, I do." She agreed quietly.

"Good, because what I'm about to say cannot leave this room." Sakuya looked back down at the message. "It's from General Eugene."

"Wha...?!" Leafa started. "Seriously?! He's leading the army?!"

"It appears to be so, yes. This may be more problematic than I thought."

"Who's Eugene?" Asuna asked, raising her hand. Both Sylphs looked over at them, but Kirito was just as clueless as Asuna.

"He's the best General the Salamanders have." Sakuya finally answered. "He prowess in combat is unmatched, he's easily one of the strongest players in ALO." Kirito and Asuna watched each other warily at these words. "If it's him leading the charge, then the Salamanders are truly serious about this push. They intend to end this war now, before anyone gets to defensive." Leafa pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"If we fall, the Salamanders have a gate to take over the rest of Alfheim." She said. "Who knows what'll happen up North, but if they cave and join the Salamanders, the Cait Sith are boxed in, and the Spriggans will have to withdraw from the Imp-Undine front to defend their own borders."

"I know." Sakuya replied.

"What else does it say?" Kirito asked curiously.

_"Lady Sakuya-san, I am General Eugene of the Salamanders. As I'm sure you're aware now, we are making a push to take over your territory. Whether or not you resist is up to you, although I would advise against it. This is the biggest force we've amassed since trying to clear Yggdrasil, you would do well to surrender. However, if you insist on fighting, We will decimate all of your zone, and then storm Swilvane and take it as well. As I said, the choice is yours as to whether or not this gets bloody. I will wait twenty four hours for your response, and if I don't get one, I will march on your territory regardless. I await your response._

_Regards,_

_General Eugene."_

"Well, sounds like we have twenty four hours then." Leafa opened her menu and paled. "Wow! it's really late. Excuse me Lady Sakuya-san, I have school in the morning."

"Of course, go on to bed Leafa." Sakuya replied. Kirito assumed he was to follow Leafa out, as Asuna did so. Once they were out of the compound, Leafa sighed.

"This is really bad." She hissed. "There's literally no way we're going to come out of this with a victory."

"Don't be like that." Kirito tried. "I'm sure we'll pull through." Leafa made a face at the pair.

"This isn't your fight, you know." She informed them. "There's no need to get involved in this."

"We're still going to help." Asuna said. "We can't just let them kill all of you. Besides, we owe you."

"We'll respawn eventually." Leafa retorted.

Both Kirito and Asuna remained silent on that point. they knew that perfectly well, but their past with VR games constantly made them forget. They neared the inn at that point, and Leafa scowled disdainfully. "I have to go now, so I'll see you guys later" Both nodded, and Leafa logged off, still frowning.

"Well, now what?" Asuna asked. "I suppose our trip to Yggdrasil is off for a while."

"We can't do that with the Salamanders making a move." Kirito replied. "We have to deal with this first."

"Yeah..." Asuna yawned. "Man, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Kirito-kun, I have to log off now."

"See ya." Kirito gave a small wave as she logged off, and watched as her bright smile faded from view. Sighing, Kirito sat down in the inn lobby and thought over what had happened. Truthfully, he just wanted to see if Yggdrasil was really where all those players were. It was their only clue, and now they had to wait.

"Don't be upset, Papa." Yui said, floating down to rest in front of Kirito. "Leafa-san said the tree was really difficult to clear anyway, so much so that thousands of Salamanders couldn't do it."

"I know." Kirito replied quietly. "It's just..."

"What?"

"...I feel terrible." Kirito finally admitted. "I've been so happy on the outside and enjoying my freedom, without even realizing three hundred people were still trapped." he rubbed his eyes. "I just, I feel I owe them their freedom, at least that much."

"Hm..." Yui said thoughtfully. "I'm sure you'll free them Papa, don't worry!"

"Yeah...We'll free them."

* * *

Kazuto wasn't even in the door after school when his phone rang. Looking down, Kazuto noticed Asuna's caller ID.

"What does she want, she knows I'll be on after school..." Shrugging, Kazuto answered it. "Yeah?" He asked.

_"It's Kikouka-san. get on your computer."_

"Huh?"

_"Kikouka-san wants to have a conference call about ALO, so hurry up."_

"It's only been a few days."

_"Progress report, hurry up."_

"Oh, uh..." Kazuto hurriedly opened the door and quickly headed upstairs.

"Onii-chan, do you want..."

"Not now Suguha!" Kazuto called back, shutting his door and locking it behind him. Throwing his bag down, Kirito booted up his computer. As soon as he logged on, the video chat request was waiting for him. Clicking accept, his best friend's face appeared on the screen, as well as Kikouka's. "Sorry, I didn't know were doing this." He excused, and Kikouka smiled.

_"No worries Kirito-kun, it's just a progress report."_ he replied. _"Speaking of which, have you two made any?"_

_"No, not really."_ Asuna replied, sitting cross legged on her bed looking down at her laptop screen. _"So far it's been rather slow."_

"Yeah." Kazuto agreed. "So far our only lead is Yggdrasil, and even that has to wait."

_"Why's that?"_ Kikouka asked.

"Alfheim's in the middle of a civil war." Kazuto replied. "We'd need a huge force comprised of a lot of players, and they're all at each others throats."

_"Even worse though,"_ Asuna cut in,_ "Is that the race instigating all of it, the Salamanders, seem to be on a warpath right now. In a few hours Lady Sakuya of the Sylphs is going to be at her deadline for a surrender or a declaration of self protection, and it's a huge mess."_

_"Why not let the Salamanders take over?"_ Kikouka asked. _"Would that not be easier than wasting time by fighting it off?"_ Kazuto knew that was true, theoretically allowing the Salamanders to take over would be easier.

_"That's not the issue."_ Asuna replied before Kazuto could._ "In the long run, it would take much longer to allow a takeover than push them back. Even so, our_ _words do nothing to sway the leaders. After all, we're two nobodies."_ Kikouka nodded, seeing the problem.

"Not only that," Kazuto added. "No one in any race has made a move for peace delegations. It's like the war is better entertainment than the rest of the game or their lives."

_"Hm, this is truly a problem indeed."_ Kikouka said, contemplating._ "I think for now you two should do your best to end this as fast as possible. I'll leave how to_ _you, as I'm sure those three hundred are in good hands."_ The mention of the players made Kazuto's heart twist._ "I have a meeting to attend to, so I'll contact you two at a later date to check on your progress."_

"Goodbye." Kikouka's face disappeared, leaving Kazuto and Asuna alone. "Well," Kazuto said, stretching. "What are we going to do?"

_"I don't know anymore than you."_ She replied, sighing. _"This whole thing is really stressing me out."_

"Ditto. Do you think Lady Sakuya made up her mind yet?"

_"I doubt she's going to surrender, but she's probably weighing her options."_ Asuna said, frowning._ "I still think it's going to be a massacre, though."_

"Probably." Silence consumed a few minutes, as Kazuto struggled to find something to say. "We better get in there Asuna, see if we can help any."

_"Hold up."_ She said, making Kazuto pause. _"I had an idea, and I wanted to tell you."_

"Alright, what is it?" Asuna's normally relaxed face was contorted so seriously Kazuto felt obliged to listen intently.

_"It's pretty far fetched, but..."_

**And we'll just leave it there, hm? I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	49. An Uphill Battle

**I'm back again! I love seeing so much support for new chapters, you guys are the best!**

**Also, almost fifty chapters deep! That's awesome as well. 'll stop now.**

**Enjoy!**

It was clear once Kirito spawned in at Swilvane that they were ready for war. Many shops were shut down, almost no one except guards were walking the desolate streets, and everyone cast him the same curious or suspicious glances. He ignored them though, he was just waiting for Asuna. He reviewed the plan she had presented to him in their video call, remembering what she had said.

* * *

_"Our races?" Kazuto asked. "What do they have to do with this?"_

_"Think about it, Kirito-kun." Asuna said, leaning away from her monitor, "Why would the Salamanders make such a huge push into Sylph territory now?"_

_"To take it?" Kazuto asked, concentrating deeply._

_"Leverage." Asuna replied. "If they make a deep impact in Sylph territory, the other races will surely take notice. Most notably, the ones in the North who have stayed neutral." Kazuto's eyes widened._

_"You don't mean..."_

_"I do." Asuna's eyes hardened, "I think the Salamanders are trying to pressure the other races into giving up and coming under their flag. If enough pressure is on the Leprechauns, Gnomes, and Pookas with the Sylph campaign, they could be swayed by their military dominance to surrender and help the Salamanders." Kazuto thought this over, and it began to make sense._

_"It would end the war quickly." he agreed, rubbing his chin. "The Cait Sith would have to withdraw from helping the Sylph to defend their own front, as well as the Spriggans, leaving every race at the mercy of the Salamanders."_

_"Exactly." Asuna said. "Now, we have two options, one of which goes back to my plan." Kazuto nodded as Asuna brought up her index finger. "One, we could help the Salamanders with their campaign, end the war, and go after Yggdrasil." Kazuto nodded, thinking it over._

_"Or?" he asked._

_"We go to our own race leaders and get them to help the Sylph fight off the Salamanders, thus reversing the leverage they're going for onto themselves if we succeed."_

_"Wouldn't that just weaken the defense in their territory?" Kazuto asked._

_"The Salamanders focus right now is leverage over the Sylph's." Asuna said immediately to fill him in. "They wouldn't waste manpower for two wars at once, even with Imp support." Both teens remained silent, both thinking over the decision they had to make. Kazuto grinned after a moment._

_"I think the answer is obvious." he replied. Asuna smiled, nodding._

_"I think so." She agreed. "After we help the battle today, we go to our own leaders."_

* * *

Sighing, Kirito looked up at the sky. It was a bleak day, the sky leaden with clouds, the sun shining dimly. "Ready?" Kirito looked over to see Asuna had joined him, her blue eyes steely with determination.

"As I'll ever be." he replied. "Where's Leafa?"

"She said she'd wait outside the base's gate." Asuna told him. "Come on, let's go see her." Kirito stood and walked with Asuna in the direction of the military base, ignoring the looks they received. Once they got close to the gate, Kirito spotted Leafa. She looked ready for battle, sporting heavier looking armor to defend herself, and her blade looked sharper than before.

"Leafa." he said as they reached her. She turned to look at them.

"What did Sakuya-san say?" Kirito asked, already knowing the answer.

Leafa sighed.

"Something like, 'If you want Swilvane, you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands.' The battle's about to start."

"At the front?" Asuna asked, and Leafa nodded. "Where's that?" Leafa pointed South-East, the same direction they'd seen the army yesterday.

"The border is that way, and the Salamanders should be crossing over it soon." She shuffled uncomfortably in her armor, "I have to go help, I can't let this happen. Are you two...?" Leafa purposefully trailed off, looking at them.

"You bet." Kirito replied with a smile. "There's no way we'd let them win." Leafa smiled somewhat appreciatively, walking passed them.

"We should get going, the battle isn't going to wait for us."

February 25th, Sylph-Salamander front

Kirito could see the war camps from a mile away. It was a few miles from a small town, which Kirito assumed was the first 'checkpoint' in the war campaign. Once they got there, Kirito was greeted by a mass of green, yellow, and various creatures being led around by Caith Sith members. Noticing the looks the two looked around with, Leafa informed them.

"Cait Sith." She told them. "They sent some reinforcements to make sure we held them off as long as we could. I don't think it'll matter much in the end, but they do have Beast Riders, which is really helpful."

"How many people are here?" Asuna asked. Kirito tensed at his partner's words. Surely the army here looked big, but Kirito recalled the mass of red he'd seen yesterday quite clearly. Leafa paused mid-stride, not speaking.

"...150,000," She replied, the number leaving another silence in the group. "I don't know it that's good or bad, but I hope it's enough."

"I'm sure it will be." Kirito tried. Leafa didn't say anything else as she continued on her way, the pair trailing behind. Leafa headed right to a tent, and excused herself as she entered. Kirito and Asuna followed.

A small Cait Sith girl covered in next to nothing was leaning over a table, concentrated on a map of their surroundings, her tail swaying back and forth. She, like most of the Cait Sith, had ears on her head. Leafa did a small bow, making the woman look up.

"Alicia Rue, it's an honor." Leafa said. The small tanned woman smiled.

"Leafa!" She greeted, "How nice to see you here! I assume you came to help?"

"Of course, we can't let this happen." Leafa politely replied.

Alicia's gaze fell to Kirito and Asuna. Her cat-like gaze narrowed on the two, her golden orbs fixated on the two, causing the pair to look away uncomfortably. Leafa, seeing this, quickly jumped to their defense., "Don't worry about Kirito and Asuna, they're here to help."

"Ah, I see!" Alicia exclaimed, "The Spriggans and Undines are here!"

"N-no, it's just them."

"Oh." Alicia looked rather upset. "That's too bad. Anyways, I suppose any help we can get is appreciated. Have you seen Sakuya-san, Leafa?"

"I haven't. Is she here?"

"She came to coordinate the defense from here, but I haven't' seen here yet. Ah well, I'm sure..."

"Alicia-san!" The tent flap burst open to a Cait Sith man, out of breath. "They're coming!"

Alicia frowned.

"Eugene sure is impatient." She mumbled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there and stop them!" The man nodded, running back outside, now with the sounds of people mobilizing.

"We should get out of here." Leafa said, turning back to Alicia, "I'll see you later, Alicia-san."

"Bye bye~" Alicia hummed. Leafa bowed slightly and ran out of the tent, Kirito and Asuna following her. Looking out into the sky, it was undeniable- a swarm of red had amassed in the sky.

The Salamanders were ready.

"So it begins..." Leafa sighed, then took off, leaving the two standing there. Kirito turned to Asuna.

"Ready?" He asked, not getting a response. When he didn't get a response, he frowned. "Asuna?" he asked, reaching out to her. When his hand touched her shoulder, he found her shaking. From what, however? Anticipation? Nerves?

"I..." Asuna began. "I just got that feeling I used to get going into a boss room. That someone was about to die." A chill went down Kirito's back as well, leaving him without words for a moment.

He smiled after that.

"This isn't a death game anymore," he said softly, "Even if you die, you'll respawn." Asuna nodded weakly, still shaking.

Kirito's gaze hardened, his grip on her shoulder tightening. "Hey, I was by your side in all those boss rooms, remember?" Asuna looked up, and Kirito smiled. "As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

When Asuna's face brightened, his heart skipped a beat.

"You're right." She replied. "Remember…?" She said, holding out her arm.

Kirito grinned, and grasped her hand.

"For all those who can't,"

"And for all those who died trying."

Nodding, both took off into the sky, following the mass of Sylph and Cait Sith right into the heart of the battle.

"Here we go..." He murmured with a smile.

* * *

Leafa lost all sense of direction once the fighting started. Explosions sounded left and right, Salamanders, Sylph and Cait Sith alike died all around her, but she wasn't fazed. The battle in the sky could only last so long, before it would descent back down.

Dodging a Salamanders man with a spear and impaling him, Leafa turned and was met with another, this one with a shiny golden axe. He swung it downward at her, but she flew out of the way and stabbed him through the chest. he pushed her back before all his health drained and the axe was embedded in her shoulder.

Ignoring the small amount of pain, she kicked him in the midsection and stabbed him again, this time it was enough to kill him.

"There's too many of them!" Someone shouted to her left.

"We'll be overrun in no time at this rate!"

"We can't let them get this leverage though!" Leafa could tell from the red all around her in the sky there was far too many Salamanders, but that changed nothing. If they fell here, it'd be an uphill battle to keep Swilvane under their control. They needed this win, and they needed it badly.

But, at this rate...

It didn't take a genius to see the immense numbers from the opposing side kept them at bay. Their numbers were simply too great.

Another Salamander came at her, and she barely had time to dodge his sword swing, as it clipped her arm. She turned and dueled with the man for a moment before his friend joined in, making it even harder for Leafa to defend herself.

Backing up a bit, she was able to defeat one when she came to close. This, however, left her open to the other, who was about to bring his sword down on her head.

A swirl of green slammed into him, throwing his swing off.

"Leafa-chan!" Recon panted, "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine!" She replied. "What are you doing? That was dangerous!"

"You were going to die though!" he replied, turning his attention back to the Salamander as he tackled to fight him. Leafa sighed as her friends stupidity, even if she was grateful for the favor. Looking around, the battle wasn't going any better than before, in fact their loss looked imminent.

"What the hell is up with them?!" Leafa looked around as someone shouted this, and noticed it in the distance. There, a little bit away from here, was a black and blue dot, surrounded by Salamanders. The dots flew around in a weird pattern, but Leafa watched in amazement as Salamanders after Salamander fell.

Kirito and Asuna's movements were so fluid, so perfect. For every Salamander they dropped, another one came at them. It didn't even faze the pair, who always maneuvered around it flawlessly and took them out. The two seemed completely calm. No, once Leafa got a better look, she saw the looks on their faces.

They were smiling. They were always ready once the other was dropping back, always ready to defend the other and slingshot each other at the enemy if need be. But not once, not once while Leafa watched, did their smiles falter.

_It's...It's beautiful._

Leafa thought to herself, mesmerized by the sight. It seemed like a prayer, a dance of swords...

A loud horn shook Leafa out of her stupor, and she looked around in confusion. After another moment, she recognized the sound.

"RETREAT!" A Sylph shouted, flying past her.

"You heard the horn! Retreat before we lose more people!"

Leafa growled angrily as Cait Sith and Sylph alike flew past her away from the battlefield, but she knew it was the smart thing to do. The more people they lost, the more people suffered the death penalty on their stats and became useless against fighting most players. She didn't want to retreat, but it was the smart thing to do. It had probably been a decision both Sakuya and Alicia made.

Sighing in defeat, Leafa followed the masses as they retreated.

* * *

Swilvane

Twenty minutes. Leafa could hardly believe they'd only lasted twenty minutes out there. She was with Sakuya, Kirito and Asuna, all of which were quiet.

"That didn't go well." Sakuya said. "Their force is much more immense than I thought."

"They must've had at least double the size of our troops." Kirito agreed, leaning up against the wall of the office. "If not more." Asuna nodded in agreement from her seat and stood to walk next to Kirito.

"They must've had the Imps come to help as well, we saw our fair share." She said. Sakuya nodded and leaned back in her seat.

"They'll continue all across our territory before they come to Swilvane." She told them. "Our best bet would be to set up a lot of defense here," She paused, tucking back her long hair, "It'd definitely be our best bet." Sakuya repeated to herself.

She looked over at Kirito and Asuna. "And what will you two do? Do you intend to stay?" Kirito and Asuna exchanged looked before they both bowed.

"If it's all the same, we'd like to leave." Kirito said, making Leafa's eyes widen.

"Wha-!"

"As you've said, this isn't our fight." Asuna replied. "So I think we'll be going." Leafa stared at them in astonishment, but neither said 'Just kidding' or smile. Sakuya nodded.

"I don't control you, you're free to leave." Both nodded and made for the door, leaving Leafa with Sakuya in the office. it didn't take long for Leafa to bolt after them.

"Guys!" She stopped them out on the street, and they turned to her. "What was that? I thought you wanted to help!"

"We do." Asuna replied, a sly look on her face. "In our own way."

"...?" Leafa was at a loss for words. Kirito smiled and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, we have it figured out." he said. "But you stay here with your race, it'd be best."

"O-Okay..." Leafa said slowly. "I... Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, definitely!" Asuna agreed with a smile. Leafa smiled weakly, turning to leave. Every step she took was another theory that came to mind.

* * *

"Poor thing." Kirito said. "I hope we're fast enough."

"We will be." Asuna said. "We have to be." Kirito watched as Asuna opened her menu to look at something, her eyes flickering in recognition. "I'm sorry Kirito-kun, I have to go."

"Eh?" He asked, looking over at her. "Where?" Asuna looked up at him, her eyes wistful, before she looked away from him.

"Family stuff." She murmured, voice barely audible. "I'm sorry...I should've said something..."

"It's okay." Kirito replied. "Judging from your reaction, you don't want to do it, huh?"

"You have no idea..." Asuna said quietly. "I really, really don't want to..." Silence came from her after that, so Kirito just watched as she slowly went to the logout option. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kirito-kun..."

"Yeah, see ya."

Asuna logged off, her avatar disappearing from view. Once it did, Kirito watched Asuna fade, and sat down and sighed.

"Rich girl problems, I'd assume? I wish you'd tell me..."

* * *

Asuna didn't want to go to his place for dinner, she didn't want to go get him, and she didn't want to be his wife.

However, none of those things were in her control.

She had been driven to Nobuyuki Sugou's, for some sort of family dinner she wanted no part in. Seeing as her father, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to marry her off whilst she was trapped in SAO, Nobuyuki was technically her husband.

The technicality came with that fact that they had not been properly wed because she was in SAO, so she had until the actual wedding day to get out of it. She intended to as well, as the man was a rat.

Currently however, she was in front of his office door. She'd been told to retrieve him so they could eat, much to her dismay. Sighing, she reached up and slammed her fist against the door.

"Come in." he said. Asuna opened the door and stood there, glaring at him. His face only reminded her of his possible involvement with the three hundred sleeping players.

"Dinner time, Nobuyuki." She snapped. "Let's go."

"Ah, Asuna honey!" he said, smiling. "How have you been? Come in, come in!" Asuna remained stationary in the doorway, still glaring at his rat face. He smiled wryly. "Still angry with me, I see. Well, I'll be down in a moment, I have important work to finish."

_This is my chance_, Asuna reminded herself.

"The three hundred trapped players, perhaps?" She asked, slamming the door behind her. Nobuyuki looked up in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't play coy with me," Asuna growled, walking up to his desk and standing in front of him. "I know you know."

"Asuna, I don't know what you're referring to." he replied as innocently as possible. "Three hundred trapped players? What is that referencing? Because you trapped them."

"Asuna, I am appalled you're suspecting me." he said. "I know you don't want to marry me, but to stoop this low to find dirt on me? Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes." She replied. "But that isn't my point." Nobuyuki sighed, closing his laptop.

"I have nothing to do with those sleeping players." He told her. "I am disgusted you suspect I was involved in it, but I assure you I did not. In fact, I'll even look into it for you at the office, alright?" Asuna wavered at these words, but didn't say anything back. He smiled. "Now, let's go eat shall we? I'm sure we're keeping your parents busy." We walked past her, leaving her by herself. Asuna clenched her fists, growling.

_I know you know, you rat faced bastard...I just need proof._

**And Detective Asuna is on the case! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	50. Home Territory

**Holy hell I make you guys wait.**

**Fifty chapters deep though? Over 1000 followers and reviews? I'm blown away. I'll never get over how this story has exploded, I just don't get it. What's to like anyway?**

** I know those who've followed me for a long time are used to consistent updates but, coming up this November it's been a year on consistent updates. It's very taxing on my energy after so long so I just take breaks more often. Eh, I'll stop rambling, you guys don't care.**

**Also, this is where I have to start making shit up as I go along, as next to nothing about the East of ALO is covered in canon.**

**Enjoy!**

Kazuto ignored the food on the table in front of him, deep in thought. Suguha was sitting across from him and talking, probably thinking he was listening. He wasn't in the slightest.

He was too busy coming up with what to say to the Spriggan leader. He and Asuna had decided to go to their respective race leaders and try to coax them to join the war in favor of the Sylphs. How Kazuto was supposed to do that however, he had yet to find out. He had the general idea of what he was supposed to say but other than that, he was going in blind. How would his leader react? Would they be for it or against it? Too many variables to consider.

"Onii-chan?" Suguha's voice snapped Kazuto out of his stupor, and he looked over at her quickly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Kazuto excused. The last thing he needed was Sugu aware of what he was doing. "Did you say something?" Sugu made a face, but didn't pursue the topic.

"I said that I'm going to busy for the rest of the night, so I can't help you with anything." Kazuto took his turn to make a face.

"Eh?" he asked. "What are you doing that's so important?" Sugu's face flickered with fright, but it left as soon as it came.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She said. "Girl stuff."

"Oh." Well, Sugu was right. Kazuto didn't need to know about girl stuff. "Alright then. I'll be busy anyway."

"With what?" Kazuto cursed. He hadn't thought when he said that. He had a very obvious excuse though.

"School project." he replied, "Working on it with a friend." Sugu nodded offhandedly. Kazuto could tell she was distracted by something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Just as he was about to approach the subject, his phone vibrated against his lap. Pulling it out and looking at it, Kazuto read this notification.

_Asuna: I'm going in. You coming?_

Kazuto frowned and shoved it back in his pocket, looking back up at Sugu.

"I need to go." he told her. "My uh...partner is getting impatient." Sugu nodded and waved him off, giving Kazuto the excuse to escape. Getting up and pulling out his phone again, Kazuto texted Asuna an affirmative reply as he climbed the stairs. Slowly closing his door and locking it, he sighed. He didn't like hiding his mission from Sugu, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He knew she'd hate the idea of him doing anything with VR games again, no matter what it was. It sucked hiding things from her, but it was for the best. he turned and picked up his old NerveGear, booting it up. Sitting down on his bed and waiting for the old device to either boot up or break in his hands, he once again thought about his mission.

_I'll be fine._

* * *

As soon as the door to Kazuto's room shut, Suguha sighed. Why did she feel the need to hide her VR gaming tendencies from him? She knew it was because she hated the idea of him worrying about her. Alfheim Online was perfectly safe, she and everyone else knew that. But there was no guarantee that would help the situation, though.

"I should get going, too." She murmured to herself as she cleared the table. "Sakuya-san might need my help with something." For a fleeting moment, Sugu thought of Kirito and Asuna. She had no idea what those two were planning to do, but she had no choice but to trust them in the matter. After all, they were probably already gone.

Walking up the steps slowly, Sugu slowly stopped in front of Kazuto's door and looked over at it. She heard nothing going on from within other than the dull hum of a machine, probably his computer. Sighing in relief as she made it past the door, she made it to her own and closed the door, locking it. Lying down on her bed and placing the AmuSphere over her eyes, she took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

* * *

February 26th, Swilvane

When Kirito spawned in, he had to do a double take. At first he had wondered if he'd even spawned in Swilvane, just because of the vast differences. Barely anyone but armored guards walked the streets. The majority of shops were closed, and the very sky itself seemed a dull grey. Very fitting given the war the race was in the middle of. Kirito doubted that much had happened in the span of a day, but given the size of the enemy's army, he had no way of telling.

"Kirito-kun." Feeling a light pat on his back, Kirito turned to see Asuna standing behind him. "Are you okay? You look confused."

"Just..." Kirito looked around. "It seems so depressing around here, you know?" Asuna nodded and crossed her arms.

"From what I heard, the Salamanders are sweeping North." She said. "They have to take Swilvane last, so they're taking the rest of the area beforehand." Kirito nodded in understanding.

"How're they doing holding everything down?" He asked. Asuna shrugged.

"Not sure. Although from the sounds of it, they aren't doing that well even with Cait Sith support."

"We'll need to hurry, then." Kirito said. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She replied. "Let's go." Together the two of them walked towards the tower Leafa had showed them to use when taking off for extra height. As they reached their destination and climbed to the top, Kirito looked out over the horizon.

"Spriggan and Undine territory is East." he told Asuna. "I suppose our best bet it to just go in that direction."

"Seems like it." Asuna agreed. "Let's go!" She took off in front of Kirito, who quickly took to the air to keep up with her. He kept himself next to Asuna as they rocketed through the air towards the Eastern half of Alfheim, both wrapped up in their thoughts. Kirito didn't know where the Spriggan capital was, and he assumed the same went for Asuna.

"Is something the matter, Papa?" Kirito looked down as Yui showed herself from his chest pocket, looking up at him curiously.

"Just worried is all." he replied. "Where have you been? I didn't see you yesterday." Yui shuddered.

"I didn't want to get involved in that huge fight." She replied. "it was kind of scary." Kirito chuckled.

"Coming from the girl who killed a mob from the 90th floor." he joked, making Yui fume.

"And if you recall correctly Papa, doing so 'killed' me, so..." Kirito shook his head and smiled, looking back over at Asuna, who seemed focused on the sky ahead of them. "What about Mama? Is she okay?"

"Asuna's..." Kirito paused. As he watched Asuna, he was reminded of her sudden absence the night before. Was she okay? He wasn't sure he could accurately say. "I don't know, Yui."

"What does that mean?" Yui asked. Kirito sighed.

"How should I explain this?" He asked himself. "I guess I should say that, well, Asuna and I lead very different lives in the real world." He frowned. "She's very uptight about her personal life nowadays, especially when it comes to her family."

"Why's that?"

"...I don't know. She shoots me down whenever I bring it up, and refuses to talk about it." Yui didn't say anything to this, and Kirito wished he had more knowledge on the subject. "Don't worry about it Yui. Asuna's a capable young woman, she can handle herself just fine."

"Hm...I guess."

* * *

Kirito landed next to Asuna, who sighed and looked up.

"We're almost there." She said. "The borders are just beyond here from what I saw." Kirito nodded. Just before they'd landed they'd seen a city surrounded by water, which Kirito expertly deduced was the Undine capital.

"Are we splitting up?" He asked. Asuna nodded.

"It'd waste time if we went together." She reasoned.

"Wouldn't having one race already in agreement help sway the other?" Kirito asked. Asuna placed a finger on her chin.

"I guess, but it's more likely than not that some sort of council will be called on the matter. In the end I don't feel it'll matter much." Kirito shrugged. He didn't pretend to understand what she was talking about, it'd be a waste of time. Asuna point South-East. "The Undine capital is over that way, so I'll head that way."

"Alright." Kirito said. "I guess my stop is in the forest somewhere, so I'll get to looking." Asuna nodded and started walking in the direction of Undine territory when Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket.

"Wait Mama!" Yui shouted, stopping Asuna. "I'll go with you!" Asuna looked back and smirked.

"Eh?" She asked. "Tired of Kirito-kun's pockets, Yui-chan?"

"Yep!"

"Yui, what are you...?" Kirito started, but the pixie stopped him as she landed on his shoulder momentarily.

"I'll see if I can get her to talk." Yui whispered in his ear. "I'm young, she might be more willing to open up because I won't understand." Kirito made a face but nodded curtly, making Yui giggle and take off towards Asuna, circling around her. Asuna directed her smile at Kirito.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said. Kirito smirked and crossed his arms.

"You sure?" he asked. "I seem to remember an Asuna who was afraid of splitting up." Asuna blushed a deep crimson and hide her face from view.

"Idiot." She muttered. "That was when our lives were in danger, they aren't anymore."

"What was it you used to tell me? 'I only tease you because you react like that' or something?"

"Shut up." Asuna advised as she turned around, wings spawning in. "Hurry up and find your own capital." Asuna took off without another word, leaving Kirito by himself as she and Yui flew into the distance. He sighed and turned his eyes North-East, scanning the tree line.

"I somehow get the feeling this won't be easy." he murmured, his own wings taking him into the air.

* * *

Asuna landed on the ground outside the capital and stared at it in awe. In front of her lay a white stone bridge, which extended across the water to the actual capital city, which was surrounded by a wall just as sparkly white as the bridge, and blue tipped buildings inside. It reminded Asuna of a beach resort somewhere in the Caribbean.

"Wow." She breathed. "This place is beautiful." She slowly stepped onto the bridge and slowly walked down it towards the doors into the city. Asuna became painfully aware she was the only one on the bridge. She couldn't possibly look suspicious, she was an Undine, but it still unnerved her.

"Up ahead, Mama." Yui said from Asuna's shoulder. "Guards." Asuna followed Yui's finger and her eyes landed on the two guards at the gate. Neither seemed to be looking at her, but Asuna wasn't stupid enough to think they weren't watching. Asuna walked up right in front of them and cleared her throat.

"Um, hey." She greeted in a sweet tone. "Can I go in?" The guard on the right turned to the other, who nodded. Raising his hands and chanting a spell, Asuna frowned. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking if you're really an Undine. Just checking for illusions, he'll be done in a moment." the one not chanting said.

"Eh? But the Spriggans are on our side..."

"Very true, but other races out there are perfectly capable at casting an illusion. Just checking." Asuna nodded and the spell faded, the other guard standing up straight again.

"She's clean." He reported. "100% Undine." The other guard nodded and slammed his fist against the gate, causing it to open.

"You can go on in." he said, smiling. "Welcome to Aerilon." Asuna nodded gratefully and stepped inside the city, hearing the gate shut behind her. Once inside, Asuna took a moment to look around, and noticed something.

For the first time since starting to play ALO, she didn't feel out of place in a city. Undines milled around, probably going about their daily business. Asuna took a moment to just stand there, drinking in the beautiful city.

"It's so pretty." Yui commented, looking around as well."

"Yeah..." Asuna agreed. " I wish Kirito-kun was here..."

"Why's that?" Asuna choked and doubled over coughing, making Yui fly in circled above her.

"Are you okay, Mama?" She asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine..." Asuna murmured, mentally screaming at herself for saying such a thing. "Just choked a bit."

"I wasn't talking about that." Asuna's brow furrowed in confusion and she slowly looked up at Yui, who seemed rather serious.

"Huh?" She asked weakly.

"I meant in general." Yui clarified. "You seem a little down today."

_I do? Damn it Nobuyuki, you're making me zone out._

"No, I'm alright." Asuna lied. "I'm okay."

"...Alright. We're just worried is all."

"We?" Yui frowned and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Asuna.

"Yes Mama, we. Papa is worried about you too." Asuna tried not to go red when she heard that, Kirito being worried was a given. Why did she have to react like that, though?

"...I'm alright, Yui." Asuna finally said. "It's just personal stuff...Stuff I don't want Kirito-kun - or you for that matter- to know about right now. But I assure you, I'm fine." Yui didn't say anything at first, so Asuna smiled for affect. The pixie sighed.

"Okay. Just remember we're here for you if you need us, alright?"

"I know, if I need help you two will be the first ones I come to." Asuna knew that she wasn't lying. If she needed help with Nobuyuki in any shape or form, she'd go to Kirito. She really didn't want him to know but if it got that out of hand, she wouldn't have a choice.

The reason she held back on it right now was the same reason she had held back telling him she'd found the boat mission back in Redbank. She could do it herself, and she damn well planned too. After all, she highly doubted getting Kirito involved in such a delicate situation would help matters. It was all family matters, and she knew for a fact no one would appreciate someone else, especially someone with no social standing to speak of like Kirito, getting involved.

_I can handle him on my own, there's no need for Kirito-kun to worry about both myself and the three hundred trapped players..._

Shaking her head, Asuna looked around and decided her best bet to find the leader of the Undine was to head to the biggest building in the city, which was way at the back. Yui on her shoulder, and determination in her eyes, Asuna headed for the building, hoping to find her race leader.

* * *

Kirito landed in the middle of the jungle and sighed, looking around. He'd been looking for the Spriggan capital for half an hour and hadn't been able to find anything. He'd done a sweep from the air at first, but now he was forced to walk around and look for it.

"Seriously what is it, a lost treasure?" He hissed, leaning against a tree. "You'd think it was a lost civilization or something..." He looked around his area again and decided to keep going after finding nothing. He drew his sword and cut his way through some foliage in his way. As he stepped over the remains of it, Kirito felt himself trip over some of the vines and fall over. Cursing under his breath, he turned and freed his leg from the vines. As he did so, he saw a rock underneath them. Now normally this wouldn't have been weird whatsoever, but there was an indent in the rock, one that resembled a symbol. Clearing away the vines and shrubbery, he noted the symbol on the rock.

It was the Spriggan's race symbol.

"What the hell is this thing for?" Kirito muttered, placing his hand on the symbol. Just as his hand made contact with the stone, it started to glow black. The area around Kirito started to shake, and he jumped to look around. Just off to the left of him, the thick tress were parting, and just beyond, lay exactly what Kirito was looking for.

The Spriggan capital looked directly out of an Aztec textbook. It was the first thing Kirito thought of when he saw the giant temple-like construct inside the walls. As he reached the walls, two guards greeted him.

"Welcome, brother." One said, opening the gate.

"Uh, hey." Kirito said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's with this place? it was way to hard to find."

"It's so other races cannot find our capital easily." The other guard answered him. "Activating the stone with a Spriggan player deactivates the illusions protecting the city. In any case, welcome to Erstonia, brother." Kirito nodded thankfully for the information, and turned his attention to Erstonia as he stepped within the walls. The city was much smaller than he had envisioned, at least from the size of Swilvane and the Undine capital, anyway. Although that was too be expected, he was playing the least possible race in Alfheim. Kirito turned his eyes to the temple in the center of the city, and smiled.

"I suppose my leader is over there, huh?"

**I'll leave the chapter here. I'm sorry nothing happened today, but sometimes you just need to have those days. Oh, and I really am sorry for being so slow with the updates. I just need to swing back, I'll be good. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	51. Iris and Orist

**Look who's back! I'm getting back into the swing of things after a whole summer of relaxing, so not to worry! Today will probably be more slow dialogue and political stuff, but it needs to be done.**

**Enjoy!**

February 26th, Aerilon

As Asuna walked through the streets of Aerilon, her mind was full of ideas as to what she was supposed to say to get her leader to join the war in favor of the Sylph's in the west. As far as Asuna knew the Undine-Imp border was a lot more uneventful now with all of the Salamanders and Imps sweeping through Sylph territory, so maybe sending some reinforcements wouldn't be that big of a hassle.

Or she had extremely underestimated the size of her enemy.

Either way, Asuna had reached the castle in the back of the city, which was surrounded by a high white wall with only one gate directly in the middle. Asuna noticed what appeared to be a checkpoint in the gate, which was obviously to protect the leader. Taking a deep breath, Asuna made her way to the gateway and was stopped by the guards.

"What is your business in the castle?" One of them asked. Asuna looked over at the one who had addressed her.

"I have important developments from the war in the West." She said.

"What does the West have to do with us?" The other guard demanded. Asuna shifted her steely glare to him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"If you have no problem with the Sylph's being annihilated and giving the Salamanders the necessary land to box in the East, than absolutely nothing." She snapped. The two guards speaking with her exchanged a worried glance, before they nodded at each other, opening the gate for her.

"Go on in." he said. "Any funny business and you're going to die." Asuna nodded and walked past them into the courtyard, which had squads of Undine soldiers walking left and right. Yui keeping to her shoulder, Asuna walked to the main building and inside, a giant magnificent pure white inside greeting her. In was strangely vacant, making Asuna painfully aware of her steps as she walked through the halls. Before long, she saw a giant door once again guarded by two soldiers. Once she reached it, they opened the door for her without saying a word. Asuna took a deep breath as this happened, and stepped inside.

It was the throne room.

At the far end away from Asuna, was a throne. And on that throne sat quite possibly the most beautiful women Asuna had ever seen. Her iridescent blue hair, the signature of the Undines, was up in a ponytail. Her bangs framed her face perfectly, and her blue eyes shone with confidence. She was speaking with a man, who was wearing armor that clearly identified him as an important person, who seemed a little angry with her.

"Get in my pockets, Yui-chan." Asuna murmured, the pixie not disagreeing and flying inside her coat.

"I'm telling you, Iris-sama!" he shouted. "With what's happening in the West, we will surely...!"

"I would hate to interrupt you, General." Iris interrupted in a soft voice. She looked over in Asuna's direction, who jumped at the soft smile she received from the leader. "But it appears we have a guest in our hall." The General looked over as well, and Asuna felt like she was being scrutinized for simply being in the room.

"S-Sorry to interrupt you." Asuna said quietly, bowing. Iris smiled.

"It is no trouble, child." She said. "Please, come forth. What is it you need?" Asuna stepped forward until she was within six feet, and sighed.

"I have important news from the West, so I came to deliver it." Iris nodded.

"If you would, then?" She asked. Asuna gulped.

"The Salamanders are making a full on push for Sylph territory." She said. "Last I saw, they were pushing up North to take that territory as well."

"She knows that!" The General shouted, but was silenced by Iris raising a hand.

"We are aware." She told Asuna. "Is that all?"

"No," Asuna replied, "I have a theory that I would like to share with you."

"Please do." Asuna took a deep breath, calming herself slightly.

"As far as I can understand, the war has had little meaning for a while, even with the ability to change land borders, correct?"

"Correct."

"So the Salamanders must have a good reason for doing this now, right? A perfect plan." Even the General now seemed interested, and Iris nodded.

"It would seem so." She agreed. "What is this plan?"

"What if..." Asuna started. "The Salamanders were attempting to finish this all in one go, and take over Alfheim?"

"How the hell would they do that in one territory?" The General demanded.

"Simple." Asuna replied. "Every other race fears the Salamanders for their size, yes?" She got two nods. "So if the Salamanders were to display their military dominance and sweep through and take Sylph territory, what would the other races do?"

"Take notice, obviously." The General said, Iris lost in thought.

"Yes, obviously." Asuna said to him. "Perhaps not with us or the Spriggans, but what would the smaller Northern races do once they saw that?" Asuna waited for a response, and Iris looked up, hand on her chin.

"They'd try to avoid it happening to them." She reasoned. Asuna nodded.

"Put simply," Asuna said. "The Salamanders are using the Sylph's as an example to try and make the rest of Alfheim surrender, this giving them total control of all territory in the game without the hassle of taking all the territory themselves."

"Damn it!" The General shouted. "You see Iris-sama?! We must do something!"

"Hold your tongue, General." Iris scolded. Looking over at Asuna, Iris frowned. "And what is it you planned to do with telling us this? Surely you didn't come with such damning information with no plan."

"Well, there is an idea I had." Asuna said. "It's risky but..." Iris nodded as Asuna trailed off.

"No plan is off limits now." She said. "The risks are already too high. What is it you had in mind?"

"We could help the Sylph." Asuna said, making the General's jaw drop. "If we and the Spriggans help them out, we could reverse the pressure the Salamanders are trying to put on the neutral races in our favor, turning every race against them."

"Are you insane?!" The General shouted. "Even with our support, the Salamanders are way to threatening!"

"You want to fight them without other races as backup?" Asuna asked.

"That's not the point!" He shouted. "We'd be wasting resources and lowering our soldiers stats unnecessarily just too...!"

"Silence yourself, General." Iris said, looking contemplative.

"Iris-sama!" he shouted, looking completely exasperated. "You can't seriously be considering this! It's far too...!"

"You would wish to fight off the Salamanders without Sylph or Cait Sith support?" She demanded, giving her General a glare Asuna hadn't thought the soft spoken women was even capable of. "She speaks the truth. Give the size of our enemy, every other race helping each other out is for the best."

"How can we even trust what she says?" He demanded, looking over at Asuna. "She's just a random nobody!"

"Need I remind you you were once a random nobody?" Iris asked, "You," She said to Asuna, "Despite how rudely he's doing it, the General here is correct. Just who are you? Why should we trust what you are saying?" Asuna frowned and looked around. After a moment, she decided to say it.

I'm just a player." She said, "However, I want to make a difference. End this war." It was the best Asuna could come up with, she hoped it was enough. Iris watched her closely before the soft smile once again returned.

"Perhaps you will." She told Asuna. "You seem very passionate about this."

_For reasons you could never understand._

"Thanks" Asuna said, smiling. Iris, however, frowned.

"There is one problem, however." She said. "That would be our allies to the North."

"The Spriggans?" Asuna asked. Iris nodded.

"If we mobilize without them, it may dissolve the alliance." The General told Asuna. "We'd need their okay first." Asuna smiled.

"We don't need to worry about that." She said, making both others look confused. "A friend of mine is one that."

* * *

Kirito was exhausted by the time he got to the top of the temple like construct.

"Who the hell designed this thing?!" he hissed, staring down the massive amount of steps he'd just climbed. "Whoever did it deserves to be fired..." Sighing and cracking his back, he decided to stop complaining and head inside. Once he did, he was greeted by a torch lit hallway leading into the darkness. Walking down it, he was soon greeted by doorways leading off into different areas. he was about to pass another doorway, but he heard arguing coming from inside.

"We need to set up more defenses here and here, otherwise we may get discovered too quickly."Looking inside, Kirito could see two men standing inside. One was dressed for combat in heavy armor and a black cape with the Spriggan insignia on it. The other was wearing a black cloak with a hood, who seemed like he was in control. "Otherwise, the Salamanders will discover us far faster than we can fend them off."

"Hm," The other man said, leaning over and pointing to a spot on the map. "We should start to set up traps here, just in case the Imps decide to come over. From what I've heard, they aren't doing much with the Salamanders in the West." Kirito knocked on the door frame, making both of them look up.

"Uh, hey." Kirito said. "Do you two know where I can find the Leader?" The one in the cloak straightened.

"That would be me." he said. Kirito should've known that from how he seemed to exude authority. "Orist, Leader of the Spriggans. What do you want?" Kirito took this opportunity to step into the room, walking to the table.

"I have some news to share with you regarding the war." Kirito replied. Orist made a face at Kirito.

"And why should I listen to you?" he asked. "Is it that important?"

"If you value your race, yes." Orist flinched but nodded, giving Kirito the okay. "As I'm sure you're both aware, the Salamanders are making their move on Sylph territory to take it. However, there is something else to this. What if I told you that they're just trying to make the rest of Alfheim surrender?"

"Explain." Orist replied. Kirito nodded.

"The Northern races have stayed neutral until now." he said. "The Salamanders are giving everything they have to take the Sylph's territory. They aren't just doing it to take the Sylph's out, they're trying to show the rest of Alfheim just how dangerous they are." Orist nodded in understanding, so Kirito continued. "And if the neutral races up North see that, they could be swayed too."

"Surrender and join the Salamanders." The other man said, making Kirito nod. "Do you have any information to back that up?"

"None." Kirito replied. "However, does it not make sense?"

"It does." Orist replied. "There haven't been any huge conflicts like this even with the land border update." He rubbed his chin and looked over at Kirito. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe it doesn't." Kirito agreed. "but if they do manage to get the Northern races to join them, it can spell the end of the resistance against them."

"How?"

"Please don't act stupid, it's not that hard." Orist frowned, and Kirito then said, "If they can get the North on their side, we're boxed in. The Sylph's won't last long the way they're going now, and the Cait Sith probably won't either. Logically, the Pookas, Leprechauns, and Gnomes would be next."

"They'd fight and lose, or surrender." The other man noted.

"Exactly." Kirito agreed. "They're not big races, they wouldn't last." Orist nodded and rubbed his chin as he thought.

"So what is it you propose we do then?" Orist demanded. "Fight back? Join the Sylphs?"

"I mean..."

"What could we do?" Orist asked. "We're a small race, one of the smallest. There is next to nothing our presence could do to help."

"Would you rather it go the other way and we fight them alone?" Kirito shot back. "If we help the Sylph and Cait Sith, at least we'd stand a bigger chance than hiding in the woods and waiting to get defeated!" Kirito had gotten a bit more passionate that he had intended to, but he hoped it would help his case a little bit. Orist and Kirito watched each other before a small pining noise was made, along with a mail notification appearing in front of Orist.

"Hold on." He said, opening the message. Kirito watched as Orist's eyes read his message, his facial expression going from neutral to shocked to confused. After a moment, he closed it and sighed. This left both Kirito and the other man standing there in silence.

"Well?" The other man asked.

"It was Iris." he said. Looking up, Kirito noted the suspicious glare he was getting. "She says we need to hold council."

"On what?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"...On our involvement in the West."

* * *

"Here they come! Stand firm, we need to hold them off!" Leafa gulped as the commander yelled these words. They were in a small village in the Northern most corner of their territory, trying to stop the Salamanders. Leafa so far had not been killed in combat, which was pretty lucky considering how many people got killed before the retreat was always ordered.

In the distance, she could see the wave of red coming down from the sky. The army's size had not gotten any smaller, if anything they had increased. The Salamanders touched down just outside the city and, with a vicious war cry, charged. Cait Sith and Sylph alike charged past Leafa to try and stop them. Finally gathering her courage to do so as well, she got to the edge of the town before she came into contact with a group of Salamanders. A few of them charged at her, while the others took on a few Beast Riders from the Cait Sith.

The first one attempted to run her through with his sword, but she parried him and pushed him back, stabbing him herself. He recovered soon enough and attacked in tandem with the other one who had attacked her, who carried a long sword. Leafa found herself getting pushed back as she tried to avoid getting killed, only succeeding in getting herself hurt. Using her wings to take off and escape, she took a moment to check her health, which was sitting in the low yellow. She took a breath moment to heal herself right before both her opponents reached her and once again started their barrage.

"Damn it..." Leafa hissed as she managed to push one off of her. "I'm not going to make it out like this..." Her momentary distraction caused her to get stabbed through the shoulder, which lowered her health to half. Backing up a bit, Leafa observed her two opponents as they came at her slowly. "They aren't Kirito and Asuna, they attack separately, yet together..." Smiling to herself, Leafa realized she was trying to hard to fight both off at the same time.

Pushing towards them, Leafa focused one hundred percent on the Salamander to the right. She obviously did her best to avoid the other one, while completely focusing on the other. Hearing the other man bring his long sword in a downward swing, Leafa flew out of the way and watched as the Salamander unintentionally killed his comrade. While he was confused, Leafa ran him through and killed him as well, his Remain Light slowly fading.

"Finally..." Leafa said, looking for someone else to take care off.

"That was quite impressive." Leafa heard the new voice and slowly turned to find another Salamander, arms crossed. Leafa positioned her blade, and the man laughed. "Oh don't waste your strength, I have no intention of fighting you."

"Why not?" Leafa demanded, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Do you not recognize me?" He asked, and Leafa shook her head. "Well Sakuya, I thought you'd tell your soldiers about me." He smiled brightly at Leafa. "I am General Eugene of the Salamanders."

"G-General Eugene?!" Leafa asked. "Y-You're the one leading this army!"

"Correct." Eugene replied. "I have been tasked with taking your territory, which I plan to do. However, after seeing your little show right there, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Why should I listen to you?" Leafa demanded. "I could just kill you."

"I highly doubt you could do that." Eugene replied, sounding extremely honest. "Will you hear me out?" Leafa frowned but lowered her blade slightly, nodding. "Thank you. I want you to ask Sakuya to surrender unconditionally, and swear undying loyalty to the Salamanders."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Leafa asked. "We'll just fight you off and..."

"Stop lying to yourself." Eugene cut off. "You know as well as I that you do not stand a chance. I'm trying to give you an out. Surrender, and you get to keep your race. If you don't, you'll be utterly destroyed. I'm not asking you to make that decision, merely tell Sakuya to do so." Leafa gritted her teeth as the man uncrossed his arms.

"And if I don't?" Leafa demanded.

"Do you have any reason not too?" Eugene asked. "Besides, even if you don't, this war will end soon enough The Leaders plan will see to that?"

"What plan?" Leafa asked. "How are you planning to take all of Alfheim?"

"It's quite simple really." Eugene said. "We..."

"Retreat!" Leafa's eyes widened and she turned to find her race and their allies fleeing the town. Looking down, she could see the town not only ablaze, but swarming with Salamanders, all watching her and the General. The only thing stopping them was clearly Eugene's presence.

"You should go." Eugene said. "After all you have a job to do for me." Leafa growled but sheathed her blade. She looked back in the direction of her fleeing allies, and growled.

"You won't get away with this." Leafa said, looking back at Eugene. "You're too confident. Just wait and see." Leaving Eugene with these words, Leafa took off after her own race, heart heaving with worry.

_What the hell are we supposed to do?!_

**We had a little bit of action in this chapter, so that's always fun. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	52. Holding Council

**Again, just more political stuff today.**

**And maybe a little bit of ah...shipping? We'll see ;)**

**We'll get to the action soon enough, trust me.**

**Enjoy!**

Asuna was flying to an undisclosed location along with Iris, a few advisors and the General who had identified himself as Sarr. She didn't know where exactly they were going, as she was just following Iris. Soon enough, however, they reached a cliff overlooking the seemingly endless ocean surrounding the island of Alfheim, and landed on the outlook. Sitting on the ridge was a circular table with many chairs, which were obviously used during debates. Asuna landed softly next to Sarr and looked over the endless ocean. A breeze rolled by, and Asuna closed her eyes as it did, enjoying it.

_Feels like Redbank..._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asuna opened her eyes and turned her head sideways to see Iris standing next to her, arms crossed. "The ocean, I mean."

"Oh, yeah." Asuna agreed, shifting her gaze back to the rolling waves. "It just reminds me of someplace."

"Where?" Asuna struggled to give an answer to the Undine leader.

"A place I visited as a child." She replied vaguely. "The breeze feels the same as it does there." Iris nodded and the two remained silent as the waves crashed against the rock face beneath them.

"It reminds me of my ex-boyfriend." Iris replied calmly. Asuna slowly looked over at the leader, looking for some reaction other than pensive silence.

"Does that not make it at least bittersweet?" Asuna asked. Iris smiled weakly.

"Of course it does." She replied. "We didn't leave each other on a bad note, just no way around it. He loved the ocean too, and we'd often visit it. Once we split, it was hard going to it anymore. But..." Iris gestured out towards the ocean again, Asuna's eyes following. "Once I managed, I was reminded how pretty it was. Sure, it's bittersweet, but I love it anyway."

"Wow..." Asuna said quietly. "That's...some story."

"I suppose." The wind managed to fill the void left my the ceasing of the conversation before Iris sighed and stretched. "What about you, Asuna-sama? Do you have someone you love?" Asuna pressed her mouth into a thin line at this question.

"It's complicated." She replied quietly, playing with her fingers. "I...I don't really know where I stand anymore."

"Meaning what?"

"Like I said, complicated." Asuna closed her eyes and listened to the wind. "The worst part? I don't even know where I want to stand." Iris did not reply right away, and Asuna opened her eyes slightly as muddled images of Nobuyuki flashed through her mind. "Not to mention I'm being forced to marry someone I loath with every fiber of my being. Couple that with the stress of..." Asuna stopped herself as she almost slipped about her investigation into the three hundred sleeping players. "Schoolwork, my social life, and everything else and I just want to scream."

"I see." Iris replied. "And this person in question...Where do they come into play?" Asuna thought about this for a moment.

"They're my out." Asuna replied with a small smile. She reminisced about the smallest things. Mall trips, doing schoolwork, anything. "No matter how angry my personal life makes me...He's always there for me."

"Seems he means a lot to you." Iris reasoned, making Asuna nod. "So, you love him?"

"..."

"Asuna-sama?"

"...Who knows?" Asuna finally said, placing her hands behind her back. "I don't know how I feel, if I'm being honest." She blushed at the thought of anything more. "Just thinking about being anything other than his friend...It's an alien feeling."

"Mama..." Yui muttered.

"I assume that means you've been friends long, then?" Asuna nodded. "Then that makes sense. If you've been close to him for that long without every pondering if anything more was possible, suddenly doing so would be odd for sure." Iris paused, then, "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it'll all make sense eventually."

"I guess..." It took Asuna a moment to realize it, but when she did, she gasped, jumped back in surprise, blushing.

"W-Why the hell am I talking to you about this?!" She asked in exasperation. "I don't even know you!" Iris smiled softly, and Asuna realized it. No matter how well she knew this woman, that smile made her want to tell her her deepest darkest secrets.

"It is always easier to talk to someone you don't know about your problems than anyone you do know. You don't need to hold anything back." That made a lot of sense to Asuna, despite the fact that she was rather embarrassed she'd said so much. "That, and the ocean tends to have that effect on you." Asuna watched the Undine leader turn her eyes back to the ocean, the waves almost reflecting in her bright blue eyes.

_How fitting is it you're the Undine leader..._

"Iris-sama!" Asuna and Iris turned as Sarr shouted the leaders name. "Our allies have arrived." Asuna turned her gaze to the sky to see a small black dot on it's way to them.

"Prepare yourself, Asuna-sama." Iris advised.

"Why?" Asuna asked. "They're our allies, aren't they?"

"Be that as it may, but Orist-sama... is a tad difficult to handle." Asuna gulped and looked back at the approaching dot, figures starting to take form. She walked up to the one side of the table and watched as the Spriggans landed. The man in front was clearly the Leader Orist, as his robes were clearly showing him as superior in command. The advisors were wearing basic black robes, and obviously...

"Papa!" Yui flew from Asuna's pocket and right into Kirito, who laughed as she hit his face.

"Hey Yui." he greeted. "It's only been a few hours, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm still happy to see you!" Kirito smiled and placed the happy pixie on his shoulder, turning his smile to Asuna.

"Nice job, Asuna." he complimented. Asuna felt her cheeks turn pink and she nodded.

"Right...You too."

"Hm," Asuna turned at this sound to find Iris smiling at her. "I see." Asuna watched Iris for a moment before she realized what Iris was implying and jumped back.

"I-Iris-san! Don't get the wrong...!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well...No..." Asuna ignored the smile on Iris' face and turned back to Kirito, who seemed confused at the exchange. "You ignore that." She told him, and he nodded. The Spriggan leader, whom Asuna assumed was Orist, cleared his throat.

"If we must talk about our involvement in the West, let us do so." He said. Iris nodded and together, the people gathered sat in the ten seats around the table. Asuna sat in between Sarr and Iris, while Kirito next to Orist and another advisor. "So, what is it you had in mind, Iris?" Orist asked.

"First of all, it is nice to see you, Orist-sama." Orist rolled his eyes at this greeting. "Regardless, I have called you here to talk about getting our alliance involved against the Salamanders to the West."

"I know." Orist replied. "No." Asuna did not visibly react, but she could already tell this was going to start an argument.

"Any particular reason?" Iris asked sweetly.

"We don't have the manpower to make a difference."

"I'll have to respectfully disagree." Iris and Orist glared at each other before Orist straightened.

"We're small races." Orist said flatly. "Far to small to make a difference against the juggernauts that are the Salamanders. It's a lost fight, Iris."

"So you would rather wait and get demolished in your temple?" Iris asked in her typical soft tone. "I know you are not a very combat heavy race, Orist-sama, but surely you do not want to wait in your temple and wait for the Salamanders to take your city and kill you in front of your people."

"That's not the problem." Orist replied. "Getting ourselves involved would just be embarrassing. I'd rather not watch our men get destroyed over and over and in turn give the Salamanders a reason to take us off the map instead of just surrendering." Asuna sent a bewildered look to Kirito, who shrugged. Clearly he'd had the same problems with the man.

"Then perhaps our alliance is at an end." Iris suggested. This sent an eerie silence over the table, punctuated by the winds coming from the ocean. "Because I, for one, do not intend to watch while our territory is boxed in."

"What would be so bad about an all Salamander controlled Alfheim?" Orist asked.

"What is the point of a multi-race game with one ruling faction?" Iris countered. "That makes as much sense as giving me seven options for dinner and serving me the pizza no matter what I asked for. That is why we cannot allow the Salamanders to take all of Alfheim, it defeats the purpose of a race system."

"If we give up, there would still be specific advantages to each race." Orist shot back. "Giving up just makes it so they rule all races."

"And who is to say we would be kept as just inferior races under their command?" Iris asked. "Right now, for better or for worse, the races are all equal. A Salamander controlled Alfheim would make it so without bearing the color red you would be looked down upon, discriminated against, and probably killed without question. Also, they could still take us out whenever they wanted. Just because we obey them doesn't mean we aren't expendable. Putting all of this together, it isn't hard to see players abandoning their accounts in favor of becoming Salamanders."

"You're taking maybe's and making them sound like absolutes." Orist replied. "They just want control, we give it to them."

"Orist-sama..." Iris started.

"You're an idiot for a Race Leader." Asuna spoke up. Silence fell upon the table, and Asuna looked up to find Orist glaring at her.

"And you are?" he demanded.

"Someone who somehow understands basic MMO gamers better than you, clearly." Asuna replied. "You talk about surrendering as if the Salamanders would allow you to operate somewhat solo."

"They mi..."

"No." Asuna interrupted. "This isn't real war. There is no penalty for slaughtering us all after our usefulness is spent. And who's to say when that is?" Asuna shifted and spread her gaze among others sitting at the table. "I can guarantee that with what I've seen of high level spells, one platoon of, say, ten Undines could heal and keep at least thirty others going for over an hour."

"This much is true." Iris joined in. "Our AoE spells would be very useful."

"And our illusions." Kirito joined in, making Orist look at him. "They aren't just illusions, I've used one spell that allowed me become a huge beast. If we had ten or fifteen Spriggans doing that, more than one guy would piss themselves and run the other way."

"We _can _make a difference." Asuna emphasized. "We just have to move. The Salamanders will not wait for us to make up our minds. If they manage to take Swilvane before we move, we may as well just roll over and give up." Orist leaned back in his chair, massaging his chin as he thought. Asuna waited with baited breath for the Spriggan leader to say something, and before long he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You've made excellent points." he said. "I suppose if I want to keep my pride, I will have to agree to involve ourselves in the Western skirmishes." Asuna smiled and looked at Kirito, and jumped with a blush when she found him already smiling at her. "However, we have one more problem."

"Which is?" Kirito asked, and Orist took a deep breath.

"Our people." Orist said, opening his eyes. "Surely you have no forgotten that simple fact, Iris." Looking at Iris, Asuna found the women looking rather uneasy.

"What does that mean?" She asked in confusion. Orist turned his attention to her.

"Our races will need a sizable force in order to make the differences you've suggested." he told her. "Just because you've pointed out how Undines could help with healing or us Spriggans could scare away some of them doesn't make a damn bit of difference with our size. We are a small race. The Undines are not that much better. Do you really intend to make a huge difference with our sizes?" iris pressed her mouth into a thin line, and overlooked the setting sun.

"We shall see."

* * *

Once Leafa touched down in Swilvane, she made her way to the stronghold as fast as possible to speak with Sakuya. She had a message to deliver from General Eugene, and she had to get it done. Even though she knew the answer she would receive, Eugene had pointed out she had no reason not to.

"Sakuya-san!" She exclaimed as she banged her fist against the Leader's office door. "I need to speak with you! It's urgent!"

"Come in, come in." Leafa walked inside and shut the door behind her, turning to find a armor clad Sakuya bent over her desk and staring at a map. Alicia was with her, and the Cait Sith Leader looked equally as troubled. "What is it, Leafa?" Alicia asked. Leafa went up to them and took a deep breath.

"During the battle North of here...I came into contact with General Eugene." Both sets of eyes perked up at this.

"And?" Sakuya asked.

"He asked me to deliver a message." Both Leader's tensed, which was normal. Just who knew except her what Leafa was going to say. "He wants us to surrender unconditionally, and swear undying loyalty to the Salamanders."

"Is that all?" Sakuya asked. "Rejected." Leafa wanted to smile at this remark, but couldn't find it in her once she remembered just how fast they were losing ground out there. "Where were we exactly, Alicia-san?"

"Well," The smaller woman said, leaning over the table as well. "I was saying that our best bet now is to just hunker down in Swilvane."

"What?" Leafa asked. "How is that our best course of action?"

"Think about it." Alicia replied. "To truly take the Sylph off the map, the Salamanders need to capture Swilvane. To do that though, they need to take the rest of your territory beforehand, which they will still need a few days at best to do. If we use all of that time to fill Swilvane to the absolute brim with soldiers, beasts, whatever is needed, we could stock it up and wait them out."

"Interesting..." Sakuya murmured.

"How will that solve anything?" Leafa asked. "We'll be allowing ourselves to get boxed in that way."

"There are no other ways." Alicia replied with a steely glare. "The Salamanders cannot be stopped with the manpower out there, you've seen that firsthand." Leafa hated to agree that she was on the definitely losing side, but it was obvious. "All we can do now is gather at our last stronghold and try our best from there before too many soldiers become useless in combat from suffering the death penalty too many times." Silence fell upon the office as the three stared down at the map, before Sakuya sighed. Leafa could tell the decision was weighing heavily on her.

"Recall everyone." She ordered. "Get them all here and suited up. Alicia, get some of your Legendary Beast Riders." Alicia nodded and bolted from the room in a very catlike way, leaving Sakuya and Leafa. "Leafa, I also need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Leafa replied. Sakuya walked closer to Leafa and placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes dead serious.

"If it comes down to it, I need you to lead soldiers into battle for me." Leafa gulped. Despite her position in the military, she'd rarely led anyone into combat. "I know you aren't accustomed to it, but people know our face and skill. They will trust you."

"If you say so, Sakuya-san." Leafa replied quietly. Sakuya nodded gratefully and left the room, presumably to go and address her Generals. Leafa shook her head and stared at the ground.

"We're toast."

* * *

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Kirito asked Asuna as the two watched Iris and Orist speaking to each other in low tones, away from the rest of them.

"No idea." Asuna replied. "Maybe tactics? I couldn't tell you." Nodding and continuing to watch, Kirito thought about their plan. Currently there wasn't much of one in the basic sense, that would come later, but at least they'd convinced their leaders to some extent to take action.

"At least we did it!" Yui exclaimed happily, flying around the pair. "So we should be happy."

"I guess..." Asuna murmured, shifting around on her feet. Yui landed on Kirito's shoulder, and he shifted a little to lean away from Asuna.

"Yui-chan," he said, making her look at him. "Did she tell you anything?" Yui made a face at him, before she looked at Asuna. Kirito followed the pixie's gaze to the Undine girl, who had her arms crossed as she watched their leaders conversed. Her deep blue eyes swam with various different emotions, but Kirito was unsure of which ones she felt in general or just towards the current situation.

"I did." The pixie relied. "But...I don't think it's my place to tell you."

"Why not?" Kirito asked. When he looked back at Yui, she was smiling sadly.

"You'll figure it out, Papa." She replied. Before Kirito could pursue it further, Asuna elbowed him.

"They're coming." She said. Looking back, Kirito did see Iris and Orist making their way over to them. The two Leader's stopped in front of them, and iris smiled.

"Asuna-sama, Kirito-sama," She greeted. "We would like to ask a favor of you two."

"What is it?" Kirito asked, crossing his arms. Orist sighed.

"You two seem very passionate about this war." He pointed out. "After some deliberation, Iris and I have decided to entrust a very important task to you."

"Yes?" Asuna asked. Both leaders looked at each other calmly, nodded, and looked back at Kirito and Asuna.

"We want you two to be the Ambassadors of this alliance." Orist said.

"If you accept, we have a very important ask for you." Iris finished.

**I'm sure you guys ate up that beginning, didn't you? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! **


	53. That's Her Choice

**You already know who it is! Hey guys! It`s been a while, huh? Well, I don't want to get your hopes up guys, so I won't say the block has passed...Well, whatever. We'll deal with that after this chapter.**

**I also hid a reference in here somewhere, see if you can spot it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

As Kazuto left school, his mind was consumed by the events of the previous day. Not only had he and Asuna managed to convince their respective leaders into action, they had also been given a very important request. One that could very well tilt the scale of the war.

"Just what the hell are we supposed to say?"

* * *

_Kirito just stared at the two race leaders for a minute, trying to discern if they were kidding or not._

_"Huh?" Asuna asked, voicing his own confusion. "A-Ambassadors?"_

_"Exactly." Iris replied. "Will you accept?"_

_"Surely there are others that are more suited for the position..." Kirito tried weakly. Orist shook his head._

_"No one else I know would go to their race leaders with such a flimsy plan in an attempt to protect all the races in Alfheim." he pointed out. "I don't know the exacts of your true purpose but.." He shrugged. "You managed to convince us into such a convoluted plan, surely you're capable of much more." Kirito wasn't sure he wanted that weight on his shoulders. He was honored and all, but..._

_"Can we talk about this?" Asuna asked before he could try and make up his mind. Iris nodded, making Asuna drag him away. Once they were away from the other two, Asuna gave him a serious look. "What do you think?" She asked warily. He sighed._

_"I don't know." he replied. "I'm not sure we need to get so involved in this war, Asuna..."_

_"What else do we have to do?"Asuna asked. "Yggdrasil is our only lead. If it's really that hard to get to the top, don't you think all the races working together would work the best?" Kirito thought this over._

_"It would, yeah." he agreed. "I guess my only concern is how roped in we're going to get." Asuna nodded, rubbing her chin in thought. "If you want to though, we can." Asuna smiled._

_"I think we should!" She said. Kirito nodded, and the two walked back to Iris and Orist, who were talking in low tones. "We've decided to take you two up on your offer." Asuna announced. Iris smiled._

_"Excellent!" She said, clapping her hands together. "I'm sure you two with be excellent additions to our armies." Iris and Orist both opened their menu's, flipping through it silently. Before Kirito could ask them, his HUD alerted him of something. He opened the notification and read it._

_You have been granted the title of Ambassador! Would you like to accept? Yes/No_

_Kirito pressed yes without a second thought, which made a positive pinging noise as his menu closed. Orist sighed._

_"Alright, now that that's out of the way, we have a job that fits you two well." Kirito tensed. Just what was it they wanted?_

_"Yes?" Asuna asked. Iris sighed._

_"Ever since the war started, the other races have been looking for very effective weapons and armor. However, since the Leprechauns have remained neutral, no one has a definite edge in weaponry." Kirito knew very little about the Leprechauns, so he decided to bring it up._

_"The Leprechauns." He said. "They're good blacksmiths?" Orist nodded._

_"Masters." he said. Kirito thought of Rika. "Their weaponry, given who crafts it, can only be bested by the best drops in the game." Iris nodded._

_"Once they decided to stay neutral, the flow of Leprechaun crafted weapons came to a stand still, as they did not want to pick sides by giving weapons to anyone." She told them. "if we could get them to give us weapons, we could get a definite edge."_

_"Okay but hold up." Kirito, Iris and Orist all looked at Asuna, who had spoken up. "Who's to say we can convince them?"_

_"Who knows?" Iris asked wistfully. "Maybe you can, maybe you won't. But with the sheer force and power the Salamanders have on the battlefield, we need all the help we can get. So, can we trust you two to do your best?" Kirito and Asuna exchanged a glance, and she curtly nodded._

_"We'll see what we can do." he said. Orist nodded and walked towards Kirito._

_"The Leprechaun capital is North-West of here." He told him. "Open up your map." Kirito did so, and watched as Orist marked an area in the Frost Zone. "Their capital should be around here."_

_"Alright, we'll check it out." Kirito said, closing his menu._

_"One more thing." Kirito and Asuna looked over at Iris, who looked very serious. "The Frost Zone is a very dangerous area. The weather there severely impacts flight, so please be careful. The last thing we need is you two not being able to cross it." Kirito thought about this for a moment, before he nodded._

_"We'll get at it tomorrow," Asuna said. "And, one more thing." Kirito watched as Asuna stepped forward and bowed her head. "We cannot thank you both enough for agreeing to try. I understand how dangerous it is, so again, thank you." Kirito took a hint and bowed his head slightly. Iris chuckled._

_"It would've happened sooner or later." She reassured. "We just needed a big enough push in one direction. Now, The general and I have armies to attend to, as I'm sure you do as well Orist-sama." Orist grumbled incoherently under his breath at this, making her giggle. "I'll see you later, you two." Saying their goodbyes to the Undine leader, Orist sighed._

_"She wants the best for everyone, but maybe she tries too hard..." He murmured. Kirito was about to speak up, but he turned to them. "You two should just focus on the Leprechauns, leave everything else to us for now." He took off with his elites, leaving Kirito and Asuna alone._

_"I hope this goes well." Asuna said. _

_"...Me too." He replied quietly. "Every day we waste on this war is another day those three hundred are still trapped..." Kirito turned to find Asuna looking out over the digital ocean, her hair blowing in the wind dramatically._

_"I just hope nothing happens..." He heard her mutter to herself. "It'd be terrible..." He watched her for a moment as her voice grew softer and softer. Once she grew silent, he walked up behind her._

_"We'll save them." he reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her look over at him, eyes wide with what seemed like a mixture of hope and something else. "Don't ever doubt it." She watched him for a moment before she made an awkward sound and turned her head back to the ocean, as did he. "What's the matter? You've been acting differently lately." _

_"..."Nothing." She finally replied, voice obviously alluding the opposite. "You know me," She laughed at this as she smiled weakly at him. "I worry more than I should."_

_"...Yeah. I know."_

* * *

Kazuto stopped on the side of the road and sighed as he recalled the final moments they had shared in the game the night before. He knew she wasn't okay, but she was absolutely locked up about what. He worried about her, like any good friend would, he just wished she'd open up and tell him what her problem was.

_Beep beep!_

Kazuto's thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off, alerting him to a new message. He fished it out of his pocket and opened it, wondering what it was.

_Asuna: Sorry Kirito-kun, I can't make to Alfheim tonight. I'm busy with family stuff. Are you going to go in alone?_

Kazuto frowned as he read this. She was busy with _family matters, _which he had learned to translate as 'I'm dealing with something and I want to deal with it alone'. He thought about his response for a moment until he sighed and typed it out.

_Kazuto: I don't know, I might. It would probably be more effective if we were together._

_Asuna: I suppose you're right. I'm really sorry I can't come._

_Kazuto: It's fine. Don't think much of it._

She did not reply again, so he pocketed the device and looked up, greeted with the sign signaling he was at the Dicey Cafe. He didn't really know what led him here, maybe just wanting someone to talk too. Upon entering the bar, he saw Andrew cleaning some glasses, and looked up as he entered.

"Hey Kazuto." he greeted with a smile as Kazuto walked in. "What are you here for?" Kazuto shrugged as he sat down at the bar.

"I don't know." He replied. Andrew frowned.

"You don't know?" He asked. "Something bothering you or what?" Kazuto made a face.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Asuna's...Asuna's been acting weird." Andrew raised an eyebrow as he slowly replaced the glass he was cleaning on the shelf.

"What do you mean, weird?" he asked. Kazuto shrugged.

"She's being distant." he replied. "Whenever 'family matters' comes up, she becomes more despondent and quiet than usual. I'm just worried something serious is wrong and she's clamming up." Andrew hummed in thought as he leaned on the counter.

"Asuna's always been like that about her family though, hasn't she?" He inquired, making Kazuto think. Come to think of it, Andrew had a point. Asuna had never really spoken about her family to any degree other than she didn't want to talk about it at all. He eventually nodded slowly. "Than I don't really think there's much to worry about."

"I guess..." Kazuto said slowly. "I'm just worried about her."

"That's not exactly new behavior for you." Andrew joked, making Kazuto smile thinly. "After all, you two were always like that back in SAO." Kazuto shrugged at this.

"It was different back then." He replied. "Back then it was always her life I was worried about. We were equal back then, able to understand perfectly when the other needed us if we were in trouble. But here, in the real world, we're leagues away. She's rich, I'm middle class. She's proper, I'm normal. Her family is..." Kazuto could not find a word to appropriately describe Asuna's family. "...And mine isn't. I don't...I don't..."

"You don't understand her here." Andrew finished, and Kazuto nodded. "I see why your concerned. You can't just read her expression and social cues to see what's up with her."

"Exactly." Kazuto replied. Andrew sighed and got up off of the counter.

"I don't exactly have any advice for you." he replied, sounding a little miffed about it too. "All I can say is that Asuna will tell you if she wants to. She's probably keeping you out of it so that you aren't attacked in any way."

"What do you mean?" Kazuto asked.

"It's like you said. You're leagues away in the real world. She's trying to keep you away from delicate matters in her life that you wouldn't understand." Kazuto could see what Andrew was getting at. "She's still trying to protect you in her own way, I guess."

"...I suppose." he replied quietly. Andrew patted him on the back as if to console him, but it did little. All Kazuto could do was sit there and wonder just what...

Just what Asuna was trying so hard to protect him from.

* * *

Asuna was really not interested in being Nobuyuki's 'date' to this formal dinner, but she wasn't exactly being given an option on the matter. She was going to be hauled to it one way or another. So it was best she just smile and wave stupidly. So she said there, sandwiched between her mother and that bastard, hoping to god he'd smite her so she could get away. She didn't know how many times now she'd been introduced to someone whom she could not care less about before they disappeared back into the crowd.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Asuna?" Nobuyuki asked. Asuna really didn't like the nice guy act he constantly put on. It kind of made her sick.

"Oh totally." She said, sarcasm leaking from her voice. "I'm _loving _this." He smiled weakly.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't planning on having you along, but you're mother was so insistent..."

"Yeah I'm sure she was the deciding factor in me being here." Asuna knew her mothers part in getting her here wasn't small, just not as small as Nobuyuki would have her believe it was. "What the hell is this stupid meeting about, anyway?"

"It's just a formality for a deal we're making. Don't think too much about it." Asuna shook her head and looked away from him, lazily looking around the room. Everyone here was middle aged and boring looking, only making Asuna want to sleep. Her head almost hit the table until she was elbowed by her mother.

"Stay awake." She scolded. "this isn't the last one you'll end up at."

"Then you might as well cancel the marriage now." Asuna growled. "Because I'm one more introduction away from considering a lobotomy via soup spoon."

"Oh hush, it isn't that bad."

"You severely underestimate how much I hate this and him, then." She got no response to this, so she played with her food a bit. All she could think about was the three hundred sleeping players, Alfheim, the war, and the situation as a whole.

And him.

Asuna frowned as he crossed her mind. She knew he knew, he wasn't stupid. But the longer she could keep him away from this, the better. She could do it alone. He couldn't do much to help anyway. Asuna at least had her familial status to get her around. He had nothing.

_I can do it just fine by myself, damn it...Kirito-kun has enough on his mind._

_..._

_I just wish I knew what to do..._

* * *

February 28th, Spriggan-Leprechaun Border

Kirito could sense the cold from before he saw the snow. As he and Asuna landed at the edge of the snow, he tried to see past three feet in front of him. He couldn't, the snow was too thick.

"What a snowstorm." Asuna said from his side, Yui sitting on her shoulder. "I hope the capital isn't that far."

"Orist said it was directly North-East." Kirito replied as they started to walk into the snow. "Although how North he didn't say." As it was obviously a VR game, Kirito wasn't all that cold, but he could still sense his digital limbs going numb from it. They weren't even all that far North yet, either.

"It's so cold!" Yui exclaimed, hiding under Asuna's coat. "How do the leprechauns live up here?"

"No idea," Kirito replied. "I guess the game just needed a snowy area."

"That would be a logical explanation." Asuna agreed. "I don't know much about leprechauns, but I've honestly never associated them with snow..." Kirito agreed with that as well. As the two traversed through the cold, Asuna hummed in annoyance. "hey, Kirito-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What, ah, what exactly are we supposed to say to the Leprechaun leader to sway them to help us?" Kirito stopped dead in his tracks at this. Due to all his thinking about the three hundred players and Asuna with her rich girl problems, he hadn't actually thought about what they were supposed to say to the leader of the Leprechauns.

"I...I have no idea." he replied quietly, turning to look at her. "Any ideas?" She placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"I guess our best bet is to say all the other races are becoming allies against the common enemy." She said. "That'd probably convince them fastest." Kirito nodded as he thought. Surely the other races teaming up against the Salamanders and Imps would be swaying. "Any backup ideas?"

"Not in the slightest." He replied, watching her closely. Although he really should've been worrying about what the Leprechaun leader would say, he couldn't stop worrying about her. He could see the turmoil in her eyes quite clearly, and he could tell it wasn't from their lack of ambassadorial skills. "Hey...Asuna?"

"Yes?" He watched her carefully as she turned to look at him, before he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He had to try. He wanted to help so badly, but she had to let him in. "You've been acting different lately." Her face flickered in surprise, if only for a moment. "If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

Silence. Asuna had looked away from him. He couldn't tell what was going through her mind, but it must've been hard on her.

"...We should get to the capital." She finally announced, starting to leave. Kirito grabbed her hand. She stopped.

"Asuna..." he said softly. "Can you do it on your own?" At first she stayed quiet and her arm limp in his hand. But after a moment she clearly steeled her resolve and shook him off.

"Yes, I can." She replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "I...I'm fine. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Are we good now?"

"Yes." They both watched each other carefully, before Asuna turned her head back around and started walking forward. Kirito followed, not speaking a word.

"So...The Leprechaun leader?" Asuna asked, quickly changing the subject. Kirito cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Them. Our best bet is definitely swaying them with numbers." They both grew quiet once more, and Kirito decided to let it sit for the time being. There was no point in pushing it if she wished to keep it too herself. That was her choice.

...

Kirito just wished she'd chosen differently.

**I know it just barely breaches three thousand words, but I really wanted to get this out there for you guys. I'm not saying the block is gone yet, so don't get excited. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review!**


	54. The Leprechaun Leader

**Huh, it's only been two months since I announced by hiatus? That's crazy, it felt like so much longer...probably because the last real chapter went up like a month before...**

**Anyway, hey guys! I'm back! Now before we get into today's (hopefully) good chapter, I'd like to address a few things.**

**Firstly, thank you guys so much for all the kind words and support of the update I made in January. Hearing so many kind words was honestly heartwarming. I can't express what it meant to me, I never could. All I can say is thank you :)**

**Another thing, if you guys for one reason or another stalk my profile, you'll know I wasn't exactly "gone" from my FT fic, which has been getting a lot of updates since around the time I put this story on hold. So if any of you feel cheated, allow me to explain. That story has been "completed" for a while now. At least on paper, I still need to write it all out. It's not hard for me to get the words flowing over there, even when I was having trouble in school.**

**And then...There's Partners. Partners was so much harder to get the words down for, even when I know where I want to go. The following is also five times larger then my FT fic, meaning there's a lot of pressure to not mess it all up. Plus there's the whole Kirisuna debacle, going places that the canon has not explored, and ALO which is hard to make not suck...**

**It's hard guys :(**

**And this difficulty I was having placed me in a rut. I couldn't get the words to flow. Top that off with my exams coming up (at least when I updated last) and I was in danger of failing a few course and then I'd have to retake the year... But after the near miss on that front, I've decided to tackle this again! And I intend to finish it god damn it!**

**Also FYI, if you're reading this after March 13th, 2016, the update was deleted, don't worry about it :)**

**So, for the first time in, what, three/four months? Enjoy!**

February 28th, Frost Zone

The cold would've been unbearable if Kirito was an actual human being. But, he was just an avatar in a game, so it wasn't that bad.

As he and Asuna trekked through the snow storm in their attempt to find the Leprechaun capital, Kirito was given time to devise a strategy as too what he was supposed to say to the Leprechauns to convince them to fuel the Spriggans and Undines with weapons to help the Sylph and Cait Sith fend off the Salamanders. It wouldn't be an easy task, far from it, but in the end Kirito hoped it would be worth it.

Kirito stopped as he bumped into Asuna.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, looking at her. She had a small smile on her face.

"I think I found it." she answered, pointing ahead, Kirito followed her gaze to what she had found. There, in the distance, was what appeared to be a gigantic factory. It had smoke stacks pointing high into the sky and billowing out smoke, and the windows warm glow were a stark contrast to the frozen wasteland everywhere else Kirito looked.

"I'm no genius," he said. "But that looks like a capital to me." Asuna nodded.

"We're almost there, so what are we going to say to them?" Kirito started to walk next to her, pondering this as he thought.

"First off, we should establish we're here peacefully, not some kind of two person scouting party." Asuna nodded, and then kept her hair out of her face as the wind whipped it around.

"True. From the looks of things they might think we're using the war in the west as an excuse to march north to take more land."

"Exactly, so if we just tell them we're here on behalf on Iris and Orist, they may be more inclined to listen to us." Asuna frowned.

"I hope we make it in time." She said, looking down. "From the way that battle went a few days ago, I'm not sure how much longer the Sylph and Cait Sith can hold out." Kirito nodded.

"We'll have to hurry, yeah. Not hearing from Leafa isn't very soothing either, so..."

Before Kirito could finish his sentence, a metal cage sprung up around them.

"What the hell?!" He asked, reaching for his sword. Asuna was ahead of him, hers already drawn.

"It's a trap." She said. "And we walked right into it!" Kirito swung at the bars, but his sword resounded off of it uselessly. A few more attempts later, but he had still not made any headway with the cage.

"Well then," Asuna said, "Now what?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose we..."

"Hands up!" Kirito looked over in the direction of the voice to find a squad of players coming out of the darkness. They had mechanical looking wings, and were carrying weapons the designs of which Kirito had yet to see.

Leprechauns.

The man in front of the group came up to the side of the cage.

"We don't have anything against Spriggans or Undines." He told them. "So just turn around and we'll pretend we never saw you, okay? You get to live, and no one finds out a scouting party got sent up here."

Kirito knew this was going to happen. They were unannounced, after all.

"No no, you've got it all wrong." He said, keeping his hands up. "We're not a scouting party, promise." The man didn't seem to buy it, so Kirito just laughed. "I mean really, a scouting party of two people? Seems a bit pointless."

"You'd be surprised." he answered. "So promise to leave the Frost Zone, and you can leave."

"We aren't leaving." Asuna said. "Because we aren't scouting. We want to talk to your leader. Can you take us too him?" This seemed to raise red flags among the group, but they needed to get through.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we want to talk to him about your neutrality." Asuna answered immediately. "Is that possible? or will we be subjected to more shakedowns along the way?" The man seemed to be thinking what Asuna said over, before he looked over at Kirito.

"Title?" he asked. At first Kirito was confused, but soon he realized what he was talking about and pointed up. His name and Ambassador title showed up there, making the man's eyes flicker in acknowledgement. After staring at the both of them for a moment longer, he sheathed his blade.

"Hand over everything in your inventories." He said. "Weapons, that is. We don't want any trouble."

"Alright, just keep calm." Asuna said. After the two of them had handed over anything the man deemed a weapon, the cage around them collapsed. The man turned in the direction of the factory looking building, and motioned for them to follow. Walking after the man, flanked by the other four Leprechauns, the group went silent. Kirito could understand the hesitation, obviously. They didn't want to get involved, but understood the risks of playing neutral for too long with decent amounts of land.

War was war, after all. Even if it was virtual.

* * *

February 28th, Erilea

As soon as Asuna and Kirito stepped foot inside the capital, all eyes were on them. Which was a given, seeing as they were the only two here not of the Leprechauns.

As Asuna followed their guide through the city, she took a moment to look at the spectacle that was the Leprechaun capital, Erilea. From the outside it looked like a factory, but on the inside there were houses lining the streets and the smoke stacks led into the ground or other buildings.

"It's pretty." She offered their guide, but she didn't get a response. Maybe he didn't think so. He saw it often, after all. As they walked, others looked at them, pointed, and whispered. The paranoia the races in ALO seemed to have made Asuna so confused. What had the game been like before when the Salamanders hadn't started a country-wide war for power?

"You ready?" It was Kirito speaking to her, but in a low tone so the man guiding them wouldn't hear him. "We weren't given any info on their leader, so I don't know how he'll react to the offer of aligning with us."

"Okay." Asuna said. "I'm ready for anything." Kirito nodded and smiled, before placing a hand on her back.

"We'll do it together." he said. "So don't worry." Asuna's heart fluttered in delight, but she shook him off.

"Don't look suspicious." She said. "They're already eyeballing us." Kirito nodded and stepped away, which allowed Asuna to calm down. She really needed to get her emotions in order, and what Iris had said to her a few days before were not helping matters any. Soon, their guide stopped walking, so Kirito and Asuna did the same.

"This is his office." The player told them. "Are you ready to meet him?" Asuna looked over at Kirito, who nodded at her. She turned back and nodded herself.

"Yeah, we're ready." The man nodded, and then scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"I really only asked because he's a bit eccentric..."

"Huh?" Asuna asked, but he shook them off.

"Noting, nothing." He opened the door to the building, which allowed Asuna and Kirito in. They followed him down a very long hallway which, at the end, had very metallic looking door. The Leprechaun knocked.

"Tair-san?" he asked. "There's a Spriggan and Undine here to see you, sir..." There was silence, before the man nodded slowly and turned to them. "He'll see you now." He told them. Nodding, Asuna took charge and opened the door, walking inside the office.

Inside, behind a desk and looking out a window overlooking the Frost Zone, was a man. This man looking incredibly bulky, wearing what looked to be a business suit outfitted with armor plating. He had a bushy black beard to match his black hair, and he turned to look at them as they entered.

"Ah!" He said, a smile growing on his face. "Our visitors from the East! How are you?" Asuna was a bit startled by the kindness."

"Ah, w-we're okay." She said. The man laughed.

"Of course! Sit, sit!" Asuna looked over at Kirito, who shrugged, looking just as confused as her. They both sat down in the chairs opposite the man, who leaned back in his own.

"So, what we came to talk about was..." Kirito started, but the leader waved him off.

"You must at least introduce yourself first, young man!" He said. "We are meeting for the first time after all!" Asuna made a face. This guy wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting. "I'll go first, if you two are shy. My name is Tair, and I'm the leader of the Leprechauns." Asuna cleared her throat.

"My name is Asuna, and I'm an Ambassador from the Undines." She said.

"I'm Kirito." Kirito followed. "Spriggan Ambassador." Tair let out a belly laugh.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kirito and Asuna! Now that that is out of the way, what may I ask are you two doing so far North? And looking for me on top of that?" Asuna cleared her throat.

"You see Tair-san, we came here to..."

"Wait! Let me guess!" Asuna stared at Tair in shock as the man started to think. "Ah! yes of course! That must be why you're here!"

"Um..." Asuna tried, but Tair was already standing up and walking for the door. Both Asuna and Kirito followed after him, wondering just what it was that he was doing. He strode down the hall and took a left in the lobby, towards another door. he pressed a hand against the door, which caused it to glow and open up.

What looked like an elevator greeted them once it did.

"What are we doing?" Kirito asked. "Where are we...?"

"In we go!" Tair said, shoving both of them inside. Both of them stumbled as they did so, which resulted in Asuna's back hitting the wall. Kirito soon followed suit, but at least tried to stop himself.

He ended up pinning her against the wall, his face mere inches from hers. They stared at each other in shock, heat rising to their faces.

"...S-Sorry." Kirito said, slowly backing up. Asuna's heart was racing.

"...U-Uh huh." She said quietly.

Tair didn't even seem to notice what had happened.

"Wait until you see this!" He said. "It'll blow you away!"

"See what?!" Asuna asked, already feeling short tempered after nearly touches foreheads with Kirito. "Where are we going?!" Tair just laughed.

"You shall see, my blue friend!" he replied. Asuna brushed herself off and waited, albeit impatiently, for the man to show them whatever it was he assumed they wanted to know. Soon enough, the walls were replaced by glass panels, allowing the three of them to look outside the elevator.

Asuna' breath hitched in her throat as Tair laughed.

"Behold!" He shouted, holding out his arms to display it. "The Leprechauns Blacksmith and Mining facilities!"

* * *

Asuna was in disbelief at the size of it. There were so many Leprechauns making weapons at countless different forges, all of them working on all sorts of different weapons. She assumed the aforementioned Mining took place lower, but she could only assume how impressive it looked.

The elevator stopped in what appeared to be a walkway above it all, and Tair stepped off. Asuna and Kirito followed suit, and the man stopped to overlook the operation.

"We have all of our best blacksmiths working down here." he said. "On some of the best weapons and armor outside of a legendary drop."

"Wow..." Kirito whispered. Asuna couldn't help but agree. It was quite the impressive operation to be sure.

"Why is it all underground?" Asuna asked. "Surely it was a hassle setting everything up." Tair laughed.

"Not at all! Some of the strongest minerals in the game are deep in the earth! So putting everything down here with the best blacksmiths pumps out the weapons as fast as possible! But don't misunderstand, oh no, there are plenty of normal forges above ground! These are just for the race storage in case of trouble!"

So, in short, that meant the best of the best was done here. Asuna could see why the allegiance of the Leprechauns meant a lot to Iris and Orist.

"How many weapons do you produce on average."

"It varies. But usually a few hundred every day!" This kept sounding better and better for them. All they needed to do was convince Tair to help them defend the Sylph from the Salamanders, and the war turn in their favor. Tair turned and began to walk back to the elevator, so Kirito and Asuna followed him, not wanting to get left down there.

Once they were back on the ground level of the office, Tair began to walk back to his office, And Asuna leaned in to Kirito.

"That was a lot of weapons." he said. "We really do need their help."

"I know." He whispered back. "Now question is, how do we convince him?"

"He seems a bit..." Asuna didn't know what word she could use where she wouldn't sound like she was insulting him. "...Weird. It may not take much, or it may take a lot. I don't really know." They were back in the office, and Tair sat down to smile at them.

"So, what did you think?" he asked. "Pretty damn impressive, huh?" Kirito nodded.

"Very impressive." he agreed. "Can we get down to business now, Tair-san?" Tair made a face.

"I thought you wanted to see our forges." he said. "Was that not what you wanted?" Asuna resisted the urge to face palm. Why would they go the whole way up here to look at the forges and leave? if anything that'd make them a bigger scouting party then anything.

"No, it isn't that, although it amazing." Kirito said, keeping a level head. "What we wanted to ask you was if you'd be willing to at least consider an alliance with our races, the Spriggans and Undines." Tair's facial expression flickered, but the still looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. "Our neutrality was decided when the Salamanders started this war."

"I'm sure you're aware," Asuna said. "But the Salamanders are moving in on Swilvane. The other races, at least ours, are rallying to try and stop them before they can gain too much leverage." Tair just stared at them. "And we want your support and items to help us fend them off of the Sylph capital."

"Interesting." Tair said, now seeming much more serious then before. "You want us purely for our weapons and armor?"

"Who said that?" Kirito asked immediately. "We need the support of every race, because the Salamanders are so big. If they get Sylph territory, it'll put pressure on the smaller races, such as yours. And if the Cait Sith lose to many good fighters to the death penalty, then they'll be under pressure to surrender as well."

"Basically," Asuna continued, "We want your races help in keeping the leverage to our side and forcing the Salamanders back where they belong, which is their own territory. And if they refuse to become peaceful, possible take them out." Asuna really did hope it didn't come to that, but the possibility was there." Tair ran a hand through his beard as he thought about this, making Asuna feel a little nervous he'd refuse.

"You make a compelling argument, Ambassadors." He said. "This would be a hard sell to my people, you understand. None are very interested in fighting."

"Completely understand." Kirito said. "Iris and Orist said the same. But we _need _you, Tair-san. We need your support." Tair closed his eyes and hummed quietly, still thinking. Finally, Tair looked up at them.

"I will think about your proposal." he said. "However, I have something to ask of you, Ambassadors." Asuna made a face.

"What is it?" Tair turned and looked out his window.

"At the very north of the map, there is a metal." he said. "One we have yet to acquire. if you were to retrieve such a metal, it would greatly help sway my people to help you."

"Okay..." Kirito said. "Where is it?"

"Hm...No, saying it is a metal would be inaccurate." Tair continued. "It is ice." Asuna frowned.

"Ice?"

"Yes. At the heart of a glacier in the sea to the North, near the edge of the playable map, is where it sits. An ice that can be molded into the ideal weapon. Very strong. If you two were to retrieve it, I would consider it a great debt we would need to repay."

"And you'd repay with your services?" Asuna finished, Tair nodding.

"What do you say?" Asuna looked over at Kirito, and they looked at each other quietly before they both smirked.

"Just show us the way, Tair-san." he said. Tair smiled.

"Thank you. It is directly north of here. You will see the Glacier floating off shore. Go now, I assume we need to make haste to help the Sylph's" Kirito and Asuna stood, and turned to leave the room. As they did, Asuna wondered how they were to find the Ice Tair wanted. Glaciers were made of it.

"Kirito, Asuna." Both stopped and looked back at the Leprechaun leader, who looked dead serious. "The North Sea is very dangerous. Only the best players ever return alive. Please be careful." Both of them nodded, and Kirito smiled.

"We've survived a lot of things, we'll be fine."

If only Tair knew how true that was.

**See, now this is so much better than what I had before, two months ago. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait, and I'll do my best to bring you all regular updates! And as always, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	55. Northern Sea Ice Crystal

**Back again! Hope you guys are excited, because I have a halfway decent idea of where the story is going to go from here.**

**And I mean that as in I know where we're going chapter to chapter, not that I just figured out my ending...That's been decided since...forever ago!**

**Enjoy!**

February 28th, Edge of the North Sea

After Kirito and Asuna left the Leprechaun capital on their errand run to the North Sea for Tair, it gave Kirito some time to think about their situation. He and Asuna were trying to rally the other races, at least one at the moment, to fight back against the Salamanders all at once and save the Sylph's.

But in the back of his mind, Kirito had almost no interest in the war.

Although stopping the Salamanders had become their priority, the three hundred SAO players who had yet to awaken from their nightmare was his sole goal. The Salamanders had just gotten in their way.

"Kirito-kun." Kirito turned his head slightly to the left to look at Asuna, who was watching him. "I know that look. What's bothering you?" Kirito sighed and looked back ahead of them.

"I just..." He started, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. "I'm worried."

"About what? The Sylph's?"

"Yes, but..." He looked down. "The three hundred players who haven't woken up yet." Asuna hummed in agreement.

"I see." She replied. "We're doing our best, and that's what matters. Plus if that tree is our best bet, and it's as hard to clear as Leafa said so, we're going to need all the help we can get." Kirito nodded, and Asuna gave him a supportive look. "Don't worry about it." She reassured. "We'll save them. We have too."

"Thanks, Asuna."

"No problem. Now," Asuna looked ahead of them, and Kirito followed her gaze. There, floating in the water way off in the distance, was a glacier just as Tair mentioned.

"Wow, that thing is huge." Kirito said, marveling at the chunk of ice.

"Sure is." Asuna rushed ahead of him. "Now come on. We don't have a lot of time to waste." Kirito followed suit and rushed towards the edge of the water and the ground, and when they got there, he looked around for their mod of transport.

"I don't see a boat." he said weakly. "Please don't tell me this is Redbank's boss room all over again..."

"Calm down Kirito-kun, I got this." Kirito looked at his partner just in time to see her dive head first into the water. he watched as she surfaced and gave him a weird look. "What are you waiting for? Jump in."

"We're swimming there?" Kirito asked, Asuna nodding. "Can we, like, ride a chunk of ice there or something?"

"Oh just get in the water, would you?" She asked, and Kirito sighed. She wasn't going to cave, so he steeled his resolve and dove in after her. The frigid temperature hit him hard, but it was virtual so he didn't worry all that much.

That was, until, a small effect came up next to his health.

"What the hell?" He asked. "We have a status effect." Kirito didn't know what the effect was, but thankfully a tutorial came up for him.

_Icy Water: The frigid temperatures in the water and your lack of resistance to it have given you a 25% speed decrease in the water._

"Jeez, that's vicious." Asuna said as the tutorial closed. "Are we still going to swim out there? Or is it too risky?" The effect hadn't activated until they jumped in the water, so Kirito was unsure.

"Time is of the essence." He said. "So either we go at 75% our normal speed or waste God knows how long looking for an alternative route." Asuna frowned.

"So...?" She asked. Kirito sighed.

"Unless you see a big enough chunk of ice we can use our momentum on, we're swimming." Asuna have their surroundings a look and sighed as well.

"Swimming it is." She said, turning and beginning the long swim out towards the glacier. The effect was made apparent quickly, as Kirito felt sluggish and slow right off the bat. He tried to move his body faster, but obviously the effect still had a hold on him the faster he went. Asuna seemed to be going rather slow as well, but she still kept a fair pace as they made their way out. Once they got close, Kirito looked up and made a face.

"There's no entrance." he stated bluntly, making Asuna stop and look up. Just as he'd said, what greeted them as nothing but a hundred foot wall of ice. "How're we getting in?"

"Hm," Asuna mumbled. "Check the left side, I'll check the right." Kirito nodded and swam towards the left side of the glacier, looking for his way on. He didn't see one, the only change being the size of the glacier's wall. Sometimes the size fell, other times it grew. But not once did Kirito find anything that would indicate he could go up it.

"Maybe if I..." Kirito brought himself closer to the glacier and placed his hand on it. He swam down a bit and then quickly back up, seeing if he could maybe get a hold on the ice and straight up.

Nope.

He splashed right back down and made a face as he spat out the icy water. This wasn't working very well.

"Nothing?" Kirito looked to his right and found Asuna treading water there.

"Nope." He said. "Nothing." Asuna brought a hand to her chin, and her eyes lit up.

"Of course!" Before Kirito could ask what she was referring too, she raised her hands out of the water and they began to glow. She cast the spell, and bubbles started to form around his body, and a small icon of a fish with bubbles coming out of it's mouth appeared next to his health.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Water breathing." Asuna replied. "If we can't go right through, we check the bottom." Kirito smiled at her logic and nodded. It made sense after all. Asuna dove beneath the waves, and Kirito followed soon after, his sluggish movement slowly bringing him down towards the bottom of the glacier. it descended deep down into the darkness, so deep Kirito wasn't even sure he could see the end of it.

"This thing is huge." He marveled, bubbles flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"It's a huge slab of ice." Asuna replied. "Of course it is." Kirito rolled his eyes at this and turned to comment on her sass, but her eyes widened.

"Kirito-kun, look out!" Kirito whirled just in time to see a bright blue object shoot through the water and make a move for his midsection. Kirito went for his blade, but he gasped as the creature struck him and sent him into the wall of ice behind him.

" You okay?" Asuna asked, keeping her eyes open for the beast. Kirito nodded.

"For now." he replied. "What was that thing?" Asuna made a face.

"Looked like a fish of some kind." She replied. "I didn't get a good enough look at it, it's too dark down here." Kirito slowly drew his sword and looked around, waiting to see if he could see their attacker.

It came again, but it veered off as Asuna swung her rapier through the water.

"We need to hurry up and get inside this thing." Asuna said. "Water breathing doesn't last forever. Go on and try to get inside. Kirito-kun."

"What about you?" He asked warily. She chuckled.

"Undines are great at submerged combat." She replied. "I'll be okay if I can just fend it off. Go!" Kirito nodded and swam downwards, looking for the edge of the glacier so he could search for his entrance.

The blue fish attacked him again, and he looked up at his health. roughly 80% of it remained.

"It's too dark, Asuna!" he shouted back up at her. "We need some light!"

"You're the one with night vision magic, aren't?!" She shouted back,the water rippling as her rapier fended the creature off once more. Kirito felt like face palming, but she was right. Raising his hands and doing his best to remember the incantation, he smiled as the sea floor around them lit up.

And he gulped.

It was fish attacking them alright, but there wasn't just one or two. He counted at least three dozen of them swimming around the vicinity of the glacier.

"This...Is bad..." Asuna said weakly.

"No kidding." Kirito replied. "The Icy Water active effect isn't going to help us any, either." Kirito slowly looked down, and with the help of his Night Vision spell, could see the end of the glacier near the sea bed. "We're close to the bottom, we just need to get there."

"Again, the Icy Water isn't helping us any..." She muttered. "Ready? We just have to get down there as fast as possible."

"Ready as ever." They both steeled their determination and swam downwards towards the bottom of the sea, and Kirito could hear some of the blue fish ready to attack them.

_No wonder Tair didn't want to send any of his own men after this ice..._

Kirito slowly swung his blade at the fish and they veered away. At least the little guys didn't like to get hit. They got close to the edge of the bottom, and Kirito swam underneath it and smiled as he saw a tunnel leading upwards into the glacier.

"It's here, Asuna!" He said. Together they started to swim up the tunnel, but the fish weren't interested in losing their prey and swam up it after them. And seeing as the fish weren't affected by the ice water, they were gaining ground quickly. Kirito turned to check how much room they had and found Asuna had stopped, and was aiming her hands at he swarm of fish.

Asuna mumbled something, and the water current warped and went into her hands. She finished her incantation and aimed her hands at the fish, and water exploded in a typhoon towards the fish and sent the whole swarm flying backwards into the open sea. She turned and tapped Kirito on the shoulder, and together they swam up into the opening.

Once they breached the inside of the glacier and got out of the water to avoid any more angry fish, Kirito looked over at Asuna.

"I'm really glad you're here." he said with a laugh. "I'd have been toast without you." Asuna's cheeks flushed, a stark contrast to everything else he was looking at, but she laughed him off.

"You just needed Undine help." She replied, standing and offering her his hand. He stood, and together they looked around the small opening they'd gotten into.

"Well," he said. "Now what?" Asuna shrugged.

"I suppose we head that way..." She mumbled, pointing towards the opening near them. Nodding, the two entered the tunnel and drew their weapons once more, checking every corner and waiting for some sort of ice troll of whatever to jump out at them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asuna asked. "everything I'm looking at is ice."

"I assume it looks different." Kirito replied. "Tair wouldn't just send us out here if it wasn't obvious."

"I suppose..." Kirito noticed right off the bat that aside for the murderous fish in the water, nothing had jumped out to attack them yet. It made him feel uncomfortable the longer said peace continued. Rounding the next corner brought both to an opening, which had ice crystals growing out of every corner.

"Woah..." Asuna said. "Think it's in here?"

"Maybe." Kirito replied as they entered. "Look around for it." Kirito walked off in a different direction and looked around for anything that would signify the crystals Tair wanted them to retrieve, but nothing really jumped out at him. He looked at his reflection in the ice and gave it some thought. Maybe it was the crystals in the wall?

"Kirito-kun, I think I found something." Kirito turned and saw Asuna looked up into a hole in the roof of the cavern, so he walked over and joined her.

"Think something's up there?" He asked.

"Worth a try." She replied. "Boost me up." Trying to curb his tongue about reminding her what happened last time he boosted her up a ledge, Kirito nodded and walked behind Asuna.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, so Kirito put his hands on her midsection and used as much strength as possible, throwing Asuna right up into the opening. Her hands gripped the edges of the hole and she pulled herself up, and he heard her gasp.

"What?" He called. "What is it?" Asuna turned and bent down, smiling at him.

"Get up here!" She said, sounding excited. Kirito jumped and grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up into the cavern.

"Woah..." He said. "You're right. This is impressive as all hell..." The cavern was filled with ice that was tinted a bright blue instead of near white. the smooth surface all around them made Kirito wary of where he stepped, because he felt like he'd slip and fall.

"This might be what Tair wants us to get." She said. "See any that can be taken?"

"Like that?" Kirito asked, pointing towards a large crystal jutting out of the way a ways away from them.

"Like what, yeah." Asuna slowly made her way over to the crystal, nearly losing her balance more than once. Kirito watched as she reached out and grabbed the crystal, pulling at it as hard as she could. Eventually the crystal came off of the wall with a loud snap, and she smiled as she brought up the information on it.

"Well?" Kirito asked.

"Norther Sea Ice Crystal." She said. "This is it! I think..." Kirito smiled.

"Good." he said. "If that's it, then let's get the hell out of he...!"

An angered roar cut Kirito off, and he jumped in surprise.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked, Asuna putting the ice into her inventory.

"Don't know." She replied. The roar sounded off again, and this time it made the cavern shake violently.

"Uh..." Kirito said as he thought for a moment. "I don't think this glacier is just a slab of ice in the middle of the ocean..."

"What do you mean by...?" Asuna asked, before the roar went off again and her eyes widened. "Oh...Oh that's not good..."

* * *

Tair watched the snow fall outside of his office calmly, wondering whether or not Kirito and Asuna were on their way back yet.

"It was a dangerous mission." He said, to himself. "Maybe they...!"

_BOOM!_

Tair looked back to find the door to his office had been blown open, Kirito and Asuna walking inside. They did not look happy. Tair smiled.

"My friends!" He said. "I trust your mission was a success?" Asuna opened her inventory and the ice appeared in her hands.

"Got it." She mumbled, throwing it to Tair. he caught it and inspected it slowly before he laughed.

"You two sure are something else!" He said. "I wasn't expecting you to return so soon!"

"You could've, oh I don't know, warned us." Asuna said. Tair made a face.

"Huh?" He asked. Kirito crossed his arms.

"The 'glacier floating in the North Sea' is actually a boss." He said. "The thing attacked and washed us back to shore once Asuna snapped that thing off. We would've died but we were forced to use out wings and broke the fall."

Tair stared at the pair for a long time.

And then he broke out into another laugh.

"Of course!" He shouted. "How could I have forgotten to mention such an important detail?!" Asuna growled.

"Why you...!"

"Well no matter, my eastern friends! Now, I will have to have a talk with my race, so please return tomorrow with your leaders in tow and we shall outfit your army with weapons the likes of which you've never seen!"

* * *

March 1st, Swilvane

Leafa watched as Cait Sith and Sylph worked together to reinforce the wall around the capital, and she made a face. They'd been turning the capital city of the race into a fortress for the past few days and, from what she could tell, it was going quite well.

"Like this, Leafa-san?" Someone asked. She turned to look as he and a few others worked to place as tone in the right place.

"Little more to the right." She replied. They turned in slightly, and she smiled. "Yes, just like that! Looks good guys, excellent work." She watched as everyone continued to build the wall and wondered if it was going to be enough. The Salamanders could be making their push any day, so the more stones thick it was the better for them to survive.

"Leafa!" She turned as someone else called her voice to see one of Sakuya's personal guard standing there. "Sakuya wishes to speak with you." Leafa nodded and told the others to keep building, walking towards where Sakuya was. As she walked, she wondered just what it was Sakuya wanted from her. She was doing the best she could at the moment, so it couldn't be anything like that.

Once she reached the offices, Leafa walked inside and went towards Sakuya's where, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Leafa made a face. That sounded more like Alicia than it did Sakuya...

Walking inside, Leafa saw that Sakuya was walking back and forth mumbling to herself, while Alicia watched her. Both women looked rather nervous.

"L-Lady Sakuya?" Leafa asked. "Are you okay?"

"Give her a minute." Alicia said, looking down. Sakuya continued to mumble incoherently as she sent messages, and finally turned to look at Leafa.

"How's the wall?"

"Uh, good. We're reinforcing it well, and..."

"I'm assigning more people to your workforce."

"Why?" Sakuya sighed and stopped pacing, turning to look at Leafa.

"The Salamanders have taken all of our territory in the North. They're coming for Swilvane."

**Oh boy! It's starting! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! **


	56. Surprise (Heh)

**Hey guys. I know, right? What a surprise to see an update. I'm just as shocked as you. Now I know you all must be curious as to what took me so god damn long, and I'll more than happily fill you in.**

**I don't really care for Partners anymore. Allow me to explain, because that sounded kind of bad.**

**I do care for it. I love this piece I've created, and I know lots of you do as well. No matter what I've done right or wrong, Partners has become the juggernaut it is today because people were interested. Over a thousand, in fact. Hot damn.**

**However...It's gotten so big that certain things become more apparent to me every time a reviewer points it out. The mistakes, the things I should have changed because Asuna was there, the shit I've done badly and things that feel forced. All of these things are extremely apparent.**

**I know I should have altered the Moonlit Black Cats fate to at least save Sachi. I should have altered meeting Silica and Lisbeth more. I should have removed Yui all together. Kirisuna, regardless of what I wanted to do with it.**

**I shouldn't have copied the actual beginning to both SAO and ALO like an idiot.**

**And because these things are pointed out with _every update, _I've begun to think that way with everything I post. Nothing feels good anymore, like my fight with Kayaba and the chapter afterwards. I've not once been able to recreate my excitement to write that chapter with this story. Not once. And as such, I can't find a reason to do so.**

**But I found one.**

**You guys, the readers, you deserve an ending of some kind. You deserve to see Kirito and Asuna free those still trapped. You deserve to see what happens in their fight with Nobuyuki. Because without you guys, what's often called the best part of this story would have never existed. Partners was slated to end before chapter 20 until it erupted with popularity and I changed my mind. And as such, you deserve to see an ending. You all do. ****So I'm going to do my best to update until it's done. After that,. I may dabble with SAO some more. I'm not sure. **

**Also, if you're someone catching up with the story and take issue with something I didn't change from original SAO or ALO, keep it to yourself. I am very aware, trust me. I don't want to hear it. So unless you plan on saying something abut the chapter you are currently reviewing, keep your mouth shut. I know and am way past caring. If I see one more review about the copy and pasted beginning, Elucidator being dropped by the floor fifty boss or anything about anything I should have done differently, don't bother writing it. I will ignore it. I will never read your review.**

**I sound horrible for saying that, but at this rate I really don't care anymore. Sorry :).**

**Also, apologies if this chapter is a tad shorter than my usual work, I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

**And, for the first time in months, please do me a huge favor and enjoy!**

March 3rd, Swilvane

Leafs stared up at the wall between her and the outside of the city, stomach turning violently. It had been reinforced all yesterday to make sure it held up against any attacks from the Salamanders, but with the race moving in on them since the day prior, Leafa wasn't sure it could hold long enough.

Turning and walking away from the wall, Leafa made her way towards Sakuya's office to speak with her. The woman probably wouldn't appreciate being disturbed, but she hadn't been seen by anyone for a while now, and Leafa a whole day. This worried Leafa slightly, as Sakuya and Alicia should have been out making sure everything was going well.

Reaching her destination and walking inside, Leafa noted that no one inside looking particularly excited, or even happy. If they lost to the Salamanders, which was incredibly likely, than the red race would be poised to take over the whole map. Sure, it sounded pretty trivial once you thought about it, but Leafa was not interested in being a Salamander. One to many bad experiences. Plus, allowing that race of all races to have total control over the map? No thanks.

Leafa knocked against the door lightly, and received no reply. She waited a while longer but once it was obvious she wasn't getting an answer, she knocked again. This time, the door creaked open a bit and revealed Alicia's tired looking face.

"Yes?" The Cait Sith leader asked groggily.

"How's it going in there?" Leafa asked. Alicia rubbed her eyes.

"We've been recalling the whole of the Sylphs and Cait Sith here." She said. "Every able bodied fighter from both races is currently within the walls of Swilvane." Leafa had noticed. The city was crawling with people that had come from the captured areas of their former territory. All of it seemed helpful until she remembered the dark red blotch that would be moving towards the city any day now.

"Can I speak with Lady Sakuya-san?" Leafa asked. "I have to ask her something." Alicia nodded and opened the door more, allowing Leafa access. Once she walked inside, Sakuya looked up from her menu and smiled weakly. It really didn't offer any comfort.

"Leafa." She said, closing her menu and crossing her hands over her desk. "Can I help you?" Leafa sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said. "So, are you?"

"As good as a leader could be when they know they have a very slim chance at victory." Sakuya replied, sounding dead serious. Leafa nodded weakly. "The odds are against us, Leafa. If we survive the week we're lucky."

"I know." Leafa replied. "Have you had anymore ideas that might better our chances?"

"No." Sakuya answered. "I even tried getting into contact with Iris and Orist, but apparently they're not interested in talking to me. I've been getting ignored all day." That seemed odd. Leafa did not know much about either leader from the East, but straight up ignoring Sakuya seemed a bit rude. Especially so given the situation.

_Plus Kirito-kun and Asuna are out there somewhere...I wonder if they're at Yggdrasil, on their mission to clear it...Who knows anymore._

"I think all we can do now is wait it out." Alicia said. "I doubt Eugene wants to wait very long. Taking us out is the perfect strategy for taking out the rest of Alfheim."

"Are you sure you want to be present for the fight, Alicia?" Leafa asked. "Maybe you should return to Freelia and prepare your own battle plan." Alicia shook her head.

"No, I'll stay." She said. "If the Sylph go down, I want to make sure our alliance did it's damnedest to make sure they didn't." Leafa smiled and nodded, thankful that the leader was being so helpful.

"In any event," Sakuya said. "We should prepare ourselves for the worst, which is losing Swilvane. Once we do, death it not an option." Leafa knew this. The rules of the Civil War update made it clear. Any race that lost all of it's territory no longer existed. If Leafa were to escape before Swilvane fell, only to die later on, she would not be able to respawn as a Sylph. The game would make her pick a different race.

"Do we have an escape route?" Leafa asked.

"Not much of one, no." Alicia replied. The best I can do is get some f my elite beast tamers to secure the Northern pass, which might allow us to escape to Freelia. If only for a while, anyway. Sakuya would need to go down for their campaign to be as successful as possible."

"Than that should be our top priority." Leafa said. "if we start to lose to much ground, you need to escape Sakuya-san."

"If they gain that much ground, I'll die here." Sakuya fired back, startling Leafa considerably. "If that happens, I'm appointing you my successor, Leafa. Not like it matter much anyway..."

"Successor to what?" Alicia replied. "If they gain that much ground it doesn't really matter who successes you. It's over." Sakuya hummed in agreement, and all of this talk made Leafa even more nervous. She didn't want to lead a dying race, or even lead it at all. She just didn't want to die.

"Regardless, I'll make preparations for an escape route." Alicia continued. "Just in case you change your..."

"Lady Sakuya! Lady Sakuya!" All three women turned as an elite guard barreled in through the door.

"Yes?" Sakuya asked. The man seemed out of breath, but he ran up to her regardless.

"A group...Of Salamanders...Has landed at the gate...Peaceful...Speak for General Eugene...To you." Leafa got the majority of the message, and it made her stomach churn violently. Sakuya exchanged a look with Alicia, who nodded, before she stood.

"Thank you, I will see to them at once."

* * *

Once they reached the main gate into the city, Leafa could see the group of five or so Salamanders waiting there. Once they got close, Their apparent leader turned to them.

"Ah, Lady Sakuya." He said, bowing slightly. "An honor."

"Save it." Sakuya said. "What it is you came here for?" The man stood up straight and stretched his neck a bit.

"General Eugene is willing to give you one more chance to surrender and give you back the majority of your land, as long as you swear allegiance..."

"Like hell."

"Please wait until I'm done relaying the message." Sakuya remained silent at this, and the man sighed. He says that if you wish to negotiate the terms of surrender, you must meet him in the Ancient Forest to the East of here."

"What, so he can off us while we try to negotiate?" Alicia asked. "No chance in hell."

"He knows you will suspect him of trying to kill you, but he has nothing but your best in mind. If you wish to try and hold onto your land and race, you'll show up there at around noon in game time. Go or don't. Either way it's over." At this, the five Salamanders took their leave, turning and walking right back out the way they came and flying off into the distance.

Silence at first, but eventually Sakuya sighed.

"Perhaps we should." She said.

"Sakuya, you cannot be serious!" Alicia said. "You know he'll try to kill you! It's so apparent!"

"And so what if he does?" Sakuya asked. "It makes no difference when I die."

"It should if it's even before they attack the city, for God sake. Think a bit." Sakuya was silent for a moment, but turned to Leafa after a short while.

"What do you think, Leafa?" She asked. "I'm curious as to what you think about all of this." Leafa wasn't really sure. On one hand she agreed with Alicia. If she was General Eugene she too would try to eliminate the threat of the leaders as soon as possible. In the other hand though, negotiating to peace could be beneficial until they could launch a counter attack.

"I'm not sure." She said, shaking her head and looking up again. "Both sides make fair points. But if I had to make a choice, I'd go just to be sure. You know, just so that we can make sure we have any options." Sakuya nodded and made a face at this.

"I'm going to try and contact Iris r Orist again. See if I can get a hold of them." Leafa nodded and watched the leaders walk off, unsure as to what tomorrow would hold. What she did know, however, was it was going to be interesting."

* * *

March 3rd, Erilea

"Thank you so much for your help, Tair-san." Iris said, smiling up at the Leprechaun leader. Tair let out a belly laugh.

"The pleasure is all mine!" He shouted. "Happy to help you."

"Nice job on these weapons by the way." Orist said, twirling his crystalline blade. "Where did you find such a material."

"Funny you should ask! Your lovely associates retrieved it for me!"

Said associates grumbled halfheartedly at this.

"And we nearly died to an iceberg boss." Asuna mumbled, Kirito in full agreement. Tair had almost gotten them killed. And for what? Two swords to give to Iris and Orist? Or was there some kind of Leprechaun magic that duplicated materials? There probably was, that was how they had such a manufacturing place going on.

"Anyways, now that we're together, we need to discuss what we can do against the Salamanders." Iris said, putting her own blade away. "They're getting to be a problem."

"You can say that again." Orist said. "So what we need to do is..." Orist paused as his HUD lit up, displaying a message icon. Sighing, he opened the message and started to read it, everyone else in the room waiting as he did so. After a few seconds, his eyes flickered, and a smile tugged at his face.

"What is it, Orist?" Tair asked. Orist closed his menu and looked up.

"Never mind what i just said, we have a change of plans." he said. "We're going to the Ancient Forest for noon tomorrow."

"Huh?" Kirito asked, confused. "Why are we doing that?" Orist looked over at him, smiling.

"Sakuya has been trying to get a hold of me all day, but this time she said that tomorrow Eugene wants to hold negotiations for her surrender in the Ancient Forest. So if we show up to back her and Alicia up..."

"Then we can turn the tables on the negotiations!" Tair boomed, startling Orist. "Wonderful plan, my friend! Beautiful in fact!"

"It is a very good idea." Iris agreed, smiling. "Make sure General Eugene and Sakuya both know that if Swilvane is attacked, she has help from the East." Kirito had to say, it seemed like a good plan. He didn't really know if Eugene was going to care that much that they had backup from them, but they'd soon find out.

"We must prepare ourselves, friends!" Tair said. "For tomorrow, we start pushing back!"

* * *

March 4th, Ancient Forest

As Leafa flew alongside Sakuya, Alicia and a few other elites who were following them into the forest, she wasn't really sure what was going to go down. She really did hope deep down Eugene wouldn't try to kill them, no matter how likely it was. He had tried to have them surrender before, so maybe he was just trying to lessen the losses he would suffer.

Leafa would say the same for them, but their losses included losing everything. It was win or surrender, depending.

"That's them, over there." Leafa looked up as Alicia pointed this out. Over in the distance she could see several Salamanders hovering in the air, looking in their direction.

"Let's do this." Sakuya said as they reached the Salamanders and descended into the clearing. Once they landed, Leafa looked over to find a table set up. And sitting at that table was the armored General Eugene. He smiled as Sakuya as they approached.

"Good afternoon." He greeted, crossing his arms. "I assume you are well?"

"Let's skip the pleasantries." Sakuya said. "And get down to what exactly we're actually doing here." Eugene shrugged and gestured towards his men. They moved and placed two more seats on the opposite end of the table. Sakuya and Alicia sat, and silence came over the three of them.

"What exactly are you asking for?" Alicia asked.

"Complete and total surrender." Eugene replied. "And once you do that, I want total allegiance to the Salamanders. No matter what we ask of you, you will comply. If you do so, I'll give back all of your land, with restrictions, and that'll be the end of the Sylph-Salamander conflict."

"That all?" Alicia asked sarcastically. Eugene chuckled.

"Be mad all you want, I'm giving you a pretty good deal." He said. "I would think someone on the verge of losing a whole war would take what they can get. So? What do you say Sakuya?"

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Sakuya asked.

"Refuse and allow us to take Swilvane." Eugene fired back. Sakuya made a face and looked down at the table. Leafa wasn't sure what exactly the woman was thinking about, but she hoped that she was genuinely considering Eugene's proposal. At this rate, Leafa did think it was for the best.

"Well, all things considered, I think it's best if we..."

"Hold on a moment, Sakuya-san." Leafa made a face at this, as the voice had come from above. Looking up, Leafa's eyes widened.

A group of Undines, Spriggan and Leprechauns descended from the sky. The group landed, and Leafa watched them fan out around the clearing as if they were involved in the negotiations.

"Leafa!" Leafa turned, and her eyes widened.

"Kirito-kun? Asuna?" The two smiled at her as they landed, another man and woman behind them.

"Sorry we're a bit late." Asuna said, smiling. "Hope we didn't miss the most important part."

"W-What are you...?"

"Orist? Iris?" The two behind Kirito and Asuna moved ahead as Sakuya called them by name. "How did you get here? And why?"

"Don't make up your mind until the whole alliance is here, Sakuya." Orist said. "It's in bad taste."

"The whole...Alliance?" She asked weakly. Iris nodded.

"We're here to help." She said. "It's us and..."

"Let us get started, my friends!" Leafa jumped as another man landed on the ground, causing it to rumble." Once he looked up, it was clear he was a Leprechaun. "We have negotiations to attend to!" The three proceeded towards the table and flanked Alicia and Sakuya, and Leafa turned to look at Kirito and Asuna in shock. Kirito smiled.

"Surprise." He said.

**Like I said, a bit shorter than usual, but give me a break it's been a while. Anyways, like I said above I'll do my best to stay here longer than a few days. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	57. So It Begins

**I just wanted to thank you guys so much for all the support. I will make sure I finish this, I owe you all that much. Plus the last chapter really got me back in the mood. **

**However I want to clarify one thing, just in case. You guys are allowed to criticize me. I never said that. But if you so much as mention anything I said in the last authors note and try to mask it as criticism, then I'll ignore you. Just to clarify. Other than that?**

**Enjoy!**

March 4th, Ancient Forest

Kirito stood off to the side of the table with Asuna and Leafa, watching as Orist, Iris and Tair flanked Sakuya and Alicia.

"I-I don't understand." Sakuya said. "Why are you all here?"

"We'd much rather the map not be ruled by Salamanders." Orist answered. "So we were convinced into action." Sakuya then looked over at Kirito and Asuna, and they both waved with a small smile.

"Enough talk, friends!" Tair boomed. "We have negotiations to attend to."

"Yes, let's get into that." Iris agreed. "You may proceed as before, Eugene-sama." Eugene looked more than a little bit shocked at the other race leaders showing up, but he was quick to mask it.

"As I was saying." He said. "Sakuya, we'll give you the chance to surrender and swear your race allegiance to us. Or you can refuse and we'll take Swilvane. Will you concede?"

"Absolutely not." Tair answered. Eugene's eyes flicked over to the Leprechaun leader in annoyance.

"Was I asking you?" He asked.

"As a member of this alliance, I am allowed to voice my opinion." Tair replied. "And I believe it would be in poor taste for Sakuya to surrender."

"We have an army ready to knock down your pathetic walls." Eugene countered. "You really think your band of misfit races can stand up to us? We have the biggest player base. Our army probably outnumbers you anyway."

"Perhaps it does." Iris agreed. "However, all you have is Salamander and perhaps Imp abilities. Can you stand up to the combined weight of the Undines, Spriggans, Sylph, Cait Sith and Leprechauns? Are you that good, Eugene-sama?" Eugene did not rely right away, and he seemed a little pressured. Kirito smiled at this. Clearly they were having an impact.

"Sakuya." Sakuya looked over her shoulder as Orist called for her. "We have an army en route to Swilvane to assist in it's defense. You should tell your officials that we're coming peacefully." Sakuya blinked a few times before she nodded.

"Um, right." She opened her menu and fired off a quick message, and Tair laughed.

"Also tell your men they will be outfitted well before the next battle!" He said. "My men and I will outfit this army with amazing gear!"

"You're welcome." Kirito grumbled under his breath, making Leafa raise an eyebrow at him and Asuna to giggle.

"So now I would like to propose something." Iris said, making Eugene look at her. "If you withdraw all Salamanders from Sylph territory, we'll pretend all of this never happened."

"Oh will you now?" Eugene asked. Orist nodded.

"Yeah, we will. The balance can return to normal then. So? What is it?" Eugene ran his eyes over all of the leaders present before he chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't have the authority to do that." He said. Alicia clicked her tongue.

"Then get a hold of Mortimer." She said. "Surely your Lord has the authority."

"Mortimer?" Kirito asked. "Is he the Lord of the Salamanders?"

"Yes, he is." Leafa answered, keeping their conversation separate from the negotiations. "He's Eugene's brother as well."

"Well, that's quite the power duo." Asuna said. Leafa nodded.

"Indeed it is." Leafa agreed. "Eugene is the brawn and Mortimer the brains. The two of them are undeniably a powerful force."

"Sorry," Eugene said. "But my brother was pretty clear on what he wanted. If we can't ascend to the top of Yggdrasil, then we'll take everything but."

"A rather poor substitute." Iris observed. "So I assume that it is, then? You will not back out?"

"No, we will not." Eugene answered. "And you, Sakuya? Will you get a big head because you've got more support? Or will you make the smart decision and back down?" All eyes were on Sakuya now. Kirito watched as the Sylph leader looked down at her hands, playing with them for a moment. After a minute or two of silent deliberation, Sakuya looked up.

"My apologizes, General Eugene." She said, smirking. "But if you want Swilvane, you'll have to pry it away from us." After she said this, there was a moment of silence. Afterwards, Eugene sighed and stood.

"So be it." He said. "Just know that when you see Swilvane going up in flames, I gave you a chance." At this, he turned and looked at the Salamanders who had accompanied him, nodding. At this, they flew away into the distance, leaving the alliance by themselves.

"Let's go back to Swilvane." Sakuya said. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

March 4th, Swilvane

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Sakuya said, referring to the leaders from the North-East. "Seriously. Why didn't you just respond to me?"

"Because it was more fun to show up, friends!" Tair shouted. "We sure showed Eugene!"

"Yes Tair, we sure showed him." Orist replied. "Showed him we're making it easier to take the rest of us out. We need a good plan."

"Don't think like that." Iris scolded. "We'll be okay. As long as we push them out of Sylph territory, we'll be okay."

"Mortimer's an amazing strategist as well." Alicia added. "We should be wary of them trying anything we aren't ready for."

"Then we shall respond in kind." Orist said. "We have until tomorrow, I assume. Let's come up with something." Kirito stood off to the side as he watched this happen, before Orist turned to him.

"You guys can leave, if you want." He said. "You've already done so much."

"Perhaps we should." Leafa agreed. "You don't really need us." Before Kirito could really respond, he found himself getting dragged out of the room by Leafa, Asuna tailing close behind. Once they had left the room and were by themselves, Leafa turned to them with her arms crossed and a large smile on her face.

"You guys are incredible." She said. "You actually convinced your own leaders and the Leprechauns to help?"

"Uh, yeah." Kirito said. "Was that okay?"

"Are you serious?! You might have saved all of Alfheim!" Kirito shrugged at this, and Asuna elbowed him.

"It wasn't that hard really. All we had to do was convince Iris and Orist, and then Tair sent us on a suicide mission for some ice crystal." Leafa blinked a few times at this, and Asuna waved her off. "Again, no big deal."

"Uh, right." She said. "In any case, we really do stand a chance now." Leafa looked down the hallway. "I should go and check on those Leprechaun weapons and make sure we've got enough."

"We won't stop you." Asuna replied. Leafa nodded, and Kirito watched her run off to do just that. Once she was gone, he looked over at Asuna.

"I'd say he did good." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's just hope this wasn't too much of a detour from Yggdrasil." Kirito turned and looked towards the giant tree in the horizon, watching in carefully. He really had no idea if the tree held anyone from Sword Art Online, but it was there best bet. They was no where else he could think to look.

"Asuna?" Kirito asked, looking over at her to find her already looking at him. "You really think they're up there?" Asuna frowned at this and returned her gaze to the tree.

"I don't know." She said. "I hope they are, but if they aren't I really have no idea where they could be. Or if they really are here at all." Kirito nodded at this, before he sighed.

"Let's not think about that right now." He told her. "We need to make sure that the battle tomorrow doesn't go awry. You ready for it?"

"You bet." She answered. "We'll be okay." She turned and smiled at him. "As long as we're together, right?" Her words caused Kirito's spine to tingle.

"R-Right." He answered. "If we're together nothing can stand in our way." This made her giggle, and Kirito smiled. Even back in SAO, if he was with her, nothing seemed to big of a challenge.

"Doesn't seem like there's much to do now except wait." She said. "So I think I'm going to log out for now. I have...Other things to do tonight."

"Hm?" Kirito asked. "Okay, if you want. I understand." Asuna smiled wistfully before she opened her menu and logged out. As her avatar glowed and disappeared, Yui popped out of his pocket.

"Papa?" She asked, making him look down at her. "Is Mama okay?" Kirito looked back at the fading glow of his friend, contemplating what he was supposed to tell her.

"I don't know, Yui-chan." He answered. "I really don't."

* * *

March 5th

Kazuto hadn't been able to pay attention all day. His mind was filled with ideas and theories about both the sleeping players and how exactly the big battle for Swilvane was going to go. He really hoped he didn't worry anyone with his silence, but really it shouldn't have worried anyone that badly.

Kazuto jumped a bit as his phone vibrated against his leg. Calming himself and pulling it out, he looked at the screen in curiosity.

_Asuna: Another update call. Get home_

Kazuto read the message quickly and shoved the phone back in his pocket, now walking a little quicker on his way home. After getting there, he opened the front door and rushed inside. He walked up the stairs and was about to go right to his room, but as he reached the top he nearly bowled Suguha over, which surprised both of them a fair amount.

"Ah!...Jeez, Onii-chan!" She scolded, looking a bit startled. "Slow down."

"Sorry..." Kazuto muttered, moving past her towards his room. He felt bad for brushing her off so quickly, but he had more than one important task ahead of him. Locking the door behind him, Kazuto walked over to his desk and sat down, turning the computer on. As soon as it booted up, he got the video call request. Taking a deep breath he immediately scolded himself for as unnecessary, he accepted the request, which opened the call. Asuna was on the left, looking down at her laptop screen. Kikouka was on the right, also at a desk.

_"Ah, we're all here then." _He said._ "Any progress to report?"_

_"Not really." _Asuna replied. _"We're still working on resolving the civil war."_

_"So, nothing?" _Kazuto sighed.

"Our only lead is, which is barely even that, is Yggdrasil." He said. "But the way to Yggdrasil is much to hard for just us. Like we said, we need a large force of players. However, there's no way any race would spare us so much as a platoon at the moment."

_"Hm, it's quite troublesome, this war." _Kikouka surmised.

_"You don't know the half of it." _Asuna replied, looking a bit irritated. Kikouka seemed to be deep in thought, so Kazuto waited for the man to speak up.

_"What exactly is happening now?" _He asked.

"We managed to get the Spriggans, Undines and Leprechauns to help the Sylph with the Salamanders." Kazuto answered. "Today, probably pretty soon, the Salamanders are going to launch their assault on the Sylph capital. Whether or not they gain anymore ground throughout Alfheim depends on tonight."

_"Not only that," _Asuna said. _"But if we manage to push them back, it's still a far cry from victory." _Kikouka absorbed this information, humming to himself.

_"So in order to check your lead, you need a multitude of players. However, you can't get any help until this war is absolved, which could be a whole either way tonight goes."_

"Exactly." Kazuto said. Kikouka nodded.

_"Well, like I said before, the best thing to do would to be to end it as quickly as possible. Also, I'd like to suggest an idea if you manage to win tonight."_

_"Which is?" _Asuna asked. Kikouka frowned.

_"It may not work out well, but if you push the Salamanders back far enough..."_

* * *

March 5th, Swilvane

Once Kirito had spawned in, he looked around. To his surprise, many different races ran around the streets, looking to be getting ready.

Why was he surprised? He himself had spent time getting them here.

"Looks like everyone's getting ready." Asuna said, spawning in next to him.

"Yeah." Kirito agreed. "We should go and check with the leaders, see if they're ready." Asuna nodded, and together the two walked in the direction of Sakuya's office. They moved past legions of Sylph, Cait Sith riding beasts Kirito had never seen before, Spriggans looming around, Undines practicing, and Leprechauns using local smiths.

Entering the heavily fortified building, Kirito walked the path he had many times in order to get to the office Sakuya used. Once they got there, as he expected, it was guarded by Sylphs. Once they got there, the one on the left of the door turned and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Sakuya's voice came.

"Lady Sakuya-san, Kirito-san and Asuna-san has arrived."

"Ah, good. Let them in." The man nodded and opened the door, allowing Kirito and Asuna access. Once inside, Kirito saw all five leaders all around the room, looking rather serious.

"So," Asuna said. "How'd it go? Do we have a plan?" No one spoke for a moment, but after a second Tair let out a booming belly laugh.

"My friends!" He shouted. "The plan is set! Today shall be a glorious battle!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Tair-san." Alicia said. "There is much to do." The man laughed, which Kirito assumed was agreement.

"It's all in agreement, then?" Orist asked, and he got four nods of agreement. "Alright then. So I suppose now we have to..."

A booming horn cut Orist off, and Kirito covered his ears in an attempt to stay sane.

"That's the warning." Sakuya said, looking over at Iris. "If you would, Iris." Iris nodded and got up from her seat and walked towards them.

"Asuna-sama, if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like you to accompany me." She said.

"Eh?" Asuna asked. "Where?"

"The plan is being set in motion." Iris replied. "I wish to have you present at such time. You are an Undine, after all." Asuna looked over at Kirito warily, who just shrugged in response. After watching him for a moment, Asuna looked back at Iris.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Iris smiled at this, and turned to Kirito.

"Do not fret, Kirito-sama. She is in good hands." Kirito smiled.

"I bet." He replied. Iris moved past him, and Asuna turned to follow, casting a glance at Kirito. He smiled to reassure her.

"Good luck." He said. "See you out there." Asuna nodded and smiled, following Iris out. After the two of them left, the other leaders got up as well. Orist walked up to Kirito.

"Although you were a bit late for me to send you, I'd like you to see this." He said. Kirito raised an eyebrow, but Orist said nothing more as he walked out of the office and into the city. Kirito followed close behind him and the others, before he nearly fell over from someone slapping his back.

"Do not worry. Kirito my friend!" Tair boomed. "We will fend off the Salamanders splendidly!"

"I-I'm sure." Kirito replied, recovering from the well meant slap. He followed the leaders up towards a small platform, and his eyes widened in shock.

"There, standing in what he assumed was the main square of Swilvane, was countless warriors from all five races. There were so many Kirito could not see them all. Sakuya cleared her throat.

"Alright, everyone!" She shouted, her voice booming over the crowd. "This is it! We either continue our existence as a race, or we die here! It's five races against one! With so many different raves helping, victory is not impossible!" The crowd roared in agreement, and Sakuya smiled. "Get moving! The Salamanders are on their way!"

At this words, the group mobilized in a way Kirito had not seen achieved since around the floor 70 clear group. They all moved as one to exit the city and out into the battlefield that was outside the city. As Kirito watched, his gaze drifted towards the horizon.

That was a mistake.

A big blob of red was there. He presumed also moving in their direction.

"There's so many..." He muttered, stomach turning.

"We'll be okay." Orist said. "Now, follow me."

* * *

Kirito had followed Orist outside of Swilvane and off to the side of the city walls. He had no idea what it was the man had in store for him, but he hoped he wasn't wasting time.

"What are we doing?" Kirito asked. Orist chuckled.

"Although you may not know it Kirito, our race and direct combat have never worked well. That being said..." Orist stopped on a small perch overlooking what would soon become the battlefield. Kirito stopped as well, waiting.

"That being said?" He asked. Orist left him hanging for a moment as the two of them watched the Salamanders advance closer to the city. Once they were close enough to discern they were players and not a blob monster, Orist whipped open his menu and fired off a message. Kirito watched him send it, and silence ensued. Orist took a deep breath.

"That being said," He continued, turning to smile at Kirito. "There's a quite useful invisibility spell that doubles attack damage to the target if you're undetected." Kirito's eyes widened.

"Wha...?"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Kirito covered his eyes at this flash of light. Once he looked up, his breath hitched in his throat.

The blob of Salamanders were still there, but now they had holes blown in their ranks. The entire blob was now surrounded by a thin line of black.

"Prepare yourself, Kirito." Orist said, turning to look at the explosion as well. "The Siege of Swilvane has begun."

**There we go. That went well, I hope. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	58. The Siege of Swilvane

**The disappearance is all on me, I'm sorry. Time got away from me, and I truly apologize for that. But, I have good news.**

**I'm telling you guys, right here and now, I want to update Partners once a week until it's done. There's not even twenty chapters left. We're nearing the end goal.**

**So, here's what we're going to do. I am formally inviting all my readers to spam me via PM or review, whichever you'd perfer to do, if I don't update once per week. Remind the hell out of me, okay? THAT will force me to do it.**

**With that being said, please enjoy the Siege of Swilvane!**

March 5th, Swilvane Outskirts

Kirito watched in awe as the Spriggans who had launched the sneak attack disappeared from his view, and Orist chuckled.

"That went much better than I had anticipated." He said. "Looks like we might make it out without much trouble after all."

"What was that?" Kirito asked, watching the Salamanders reform their ranks as the Remain Lights began to fade away.

"Phase one." Orist replied calmly, handing behind his back. "I sent the best of the best out there for a sneak attack to deal a good blow against the Salamanders before they even knew the fight started. From the looks of it, I'd say it went fairly well. Now, I suppose this is when Sakuya and Alicia move in." Kirito made a face at this, but turned to find that a huge force of both Sylph's and Cait Sith were moving out of Swilvane and towards the Salamanders. Soon, magic could be seen flying both ways, and the two force collided. Kirito watched as the green and yellow forces merged into the red, and the fight began in earnest.

"Now what do we do?" Kirito asked. "It looks like we did what he were supposed to do." Orist laughed at this.

"We did what we were supposed to do to start." he said. "But we haven't even begun. Please, follow me." Kirito turned and followed Orist as they walked backed towards Swilvane, and entered the walls. Orist seemed to be twisting and turning through many alleys, and Kirito wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. Soon though, they arrived near the sea behind Swilvane. Kirito watched the waves kick up around them, wondering what was happening. Soon though, Orist received a message. Opening it, Kirito watched as the man read the message and smirked.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"Phase two is completed." Orist replied. "Weaken the Salamanders even more and cart them towards the city." At this, Kirito's eyes widened.

"Aren't we trying to keep them out of the city?" he asked. "Why're we carting them here?" Orist chuckled.

"Trust me Kirito, we stayed up all night thinking this over. We'll be okay. Now please, follow me." Orist's wings spawned on his back, and he took off into the skies. Kirito followed him, and they landed on a roof up above. When he landed, Kirito noted that many other Spriggans were up on the roof as well, and many on the surrounding roofs as well.

"Phase Three is the most important." Orist said. "Once the Salamanders have been allowed entrance to the city, we're to descent upon them and deal even more sneak damage. And then, we fight them off as best we can from there." Kirito had to admit it sounded like a good plan. Deal the sneak damage to start off, run off and cart them back towards you to do it again. Classic gaming strategy.

"Let's hope it goes well." Kirito said. He looked down to find their forces slowing moving back through the city, allowing more and more of the Salamanders entrance. Soon, the streets below them were filled to the brim with people fighting.

"Alright, here we go." Orist said. "You ready, Kirito?"

"As I'll ever be." Kirito replied, nodding. Together with the other Spriggans, Kirito chanted an invisibility spell, and soon all of them were invisible.

And with this, they descended downwards. Explosions rang out around Kirito as they descended, and before we knew it he was on the ground. Quickly drawing his sword as the invisibility ran out, Kirito engaged the Salamanders. He dueled with one after another, taking them out as best he could. Their sheer numbers proved to be the biggest problem, as he received his fair share of blows because of that. However, the combined force of the Alliance was able to hold them off fairly well.

During the battle, Kirito found that the Salamanders seemed very prepared for the battle. Many seemed decked out in gear suited for difficult battles, but he doubted it even came close to what to the Leprechauns were able to provide them with. Backing up a moment to take a breather, Kirito looked around the city streets. Among the fights going on the city was littered with remain lights. It looked like some sort of special event due to all the flames around him of all different colors.

"Kirito! Look out!" Kirito instinctively blocked as a Salamanders blade nearly carved him in half. He hadn't been focusing on the battle in the middle of a war zone like a fool. As he fended off the one trying to kill him, He saw Leafa gut one to his left, and then she moved to assist him. Together they managed to kill the Salamanders, and he turned into another Remain Light that littered the streets.

"Thanks for the warning." He said, as he kept himself wary of anyone else coming towards him. "I would've been hurt from that one."

"No problem." She replied, back to back with him as they circled around for enemies. "You're doing to good to die this early." Kirito managed a laugh at this. "You haven't seen Lady iris and the Undines, have you?" At this, Kirito frowned as another wave of Salamanders ran at them.

"Are they not around?" he grunted through combat. "I figured they'd have shown up by now!"

"I haven't seen them!" Leafa shouted back. "Perhaps it's part of the plan?!" Kirito sliced a Salamander in half, pondering the very same. He had no doubt Iris and Asuna would show when they needed them, but he hoped it wasn't too late.

"Retreat!" Kirito perked up at this word, only to notice that it was shouted by a Sylph. "Retreat to the bay! That's an order from Lady Sakuya-san!"

"What the hell are we doing?!" Kirito asked as he and Leafa were surrounded by Salamanders as their allies retreated. "We're doing good!"

"Don't ask me!" She replied. "Sakuya-san even kept me out of the know!" Kirito felt his wings spawn on his back and he took off out of the ambush and followed the Alliances forces towards the sea behind Swilvane, pondering what exactly they were doing. They were still fighting off anyone who got to close, but for the most part they seemed to be falling back as ordered. What was Sakuya planning?

Soon enough, the Alliance's forces were right up next to the crashing waves. Despite the sheer numbers both they and the Salamanders had, it looked as though they were indeed pinned. At this, the approaching Salamanders seemed to start laughing.

"Now what, Alliance?!"

"You idiots just got yourselves pinned!"

"This is basically over! We're taking this region for the Salamanders!" Kirito begged to differ. They could fight this off, he knew they could. They just needed a little-

"Alliance! Take to the skies, now!" Kirito heard this cry, and soon enough the entire alliance was flying straight up into the skies. This didn't really seem to be helping. They were only making things worse for themselves, weren't they?

"Kirito, look!" Kirito looked over at Leafa as she called for him, and found her pointing downwards. Looking down,Kirito saw that the waves crashing against the city had ceased.

But that was probably because a gigantic wave at least thirty feet tall was approaching the city from the sea. Kirito watched in awe as the wave struck the side of Swilvane and flooded the Salamanders quickly, causing the first lines of attack from before to become swamped by the waves. Soon enough the wave had flooded much of the city near the bay, and as the water receded, many red Remain Lights was all that remained of the Salamanders who'd not been fast eough to take to the skies at the sight of the wave.

"Woah..." Leafa said. "That was one destructive wave. Was that...?"

"I would think so." Kirito said. "They are the water race, after all..." Soon after this, Kirito's HUD started to act strangely. Making a confused face, Kirito looked up to his health bar to see it slowly refilling from where it had been. And after that, bonus effect after bonus effect lined up under his mana bar.

_\+ 40% Weapon Damage_

_\+ 40% Magic Damage_

_\+ 40% Damage Resistance_

_\+ 40% Health Regeneration_

_\+ 40% Mana Regeneration._

_\+ 25% Speed Increase_

Kirito watched as all the insane multipliers appeared one after another, and soon he grew very confused.

"Undines are very well known for their AoE boost spells." A voice said. Kirito turned to find the smiling Iris floating above the sea, smiling at the Alliance forces. "One or two is a good boost, but hundreds of Undines all casting supportive spells..."

Another wave crashed against the side of Swilvane, but it was nowhere near as big as before. Kirito watched as the water receded once more, only to reveal the Undines, who had been lying in wait the whole time.

"What do you think, Alliance?" Iris' voice called out over them all. "Are we going to allow these Salamanders to have their way like this?" The alliance let out a vicious cry, and soon they, Kirito and Leafa included, once again engaged the Salamanders.

It was a one sided massacre if Kirito had ever seen one.

The Alliance, boosted by the many effects granted by Undine mages, carved a path through the Salamanders whop dared stand in their way. Kirito cut down one after another, the boosts making it child's play to the already worn down forces of the enemy.

"Reinforcements!" Kirito heard a voice cry out." Looking up, Kirito noticed that reinforcements were indeed on the way, but not for them. He could only assume that the purple mass flying towards them were the Imps, the Salamanders allies. Although he doubted that they'd be much of a challenge with all these boosts they had.

And he was proven right as he watched several Gleam Eyes looking creatures leap from the rooftops towards the incoming Imps. He could only assume that was also part of the plan the Leaders had devised.

"Long time no see, Kirito-kun!" Kirito turned at this all to familiar voice to see Asuna running up to him. He smiled as she reached him.

"Hey!" He greeted. "So that's where you guys were hiding this entire time, huh?"

"Yep!" She agreed. "Pretty good plan, huh?"

"I'll say," he said as he watched the others from the Alliance continuing to tear down any opposition. "With a force like this, we could retake Sylph territory in a week if we wanted too."

"Definitely." She said. "We totally have this! Let's go!" Kirito nodded and followed her towards the combat, and soon he too was helping the Sylph, Cait Sith, Spriggans and Undines carve through their enemies. After a good twenty or so minutes of fighting, they were nearing the edges of the city. It was around here that the Salamanders and Imps had met up, and the battle became a large scale fight for the edges of the city. The enemy was forced from the damaged city of Swilvane, and soon they were almost gone completely.

"What the hell is that?"

"More reinforcements?!"

"Why're they ignoring us?"

"Oh no..." Kirito stopped fighting at this and looked around, seeing many of his allies were looking up. he watched as a huge group of Salamanders descended from the skies and flew right into Swilvane, right past them.

"Find Sakuya!" Kirito heard General Eugene shout from somewhere. "We take her out Swilvane can fall!" So they were after Sakuya, were they? That was bad. Kirito had no idea is the Sylph leader had stayed in the city, but if she had it was bad. If she fell, Swilvane could be taken if they weren't careful.

"Kirito-kun, we have to stop them!" Asuna said. "If Sakuya is still in the city..."

"I know, I know. Let's go!" Leaving the fight to the others, Kirito and Asuna turned back to the city and started fighting off those looking for Sakuya. They fought off a fair amount that approached them, but they saw no sign of Sakuya.

"Ah, what do we have here?" A voice asked. "The Ambassadors of the so called 'Alliance'?" Kirito turned to find General Eugene standing next to them in the street, watching them with an unimpressed look in his eyes. "I have to admit, this plan of yours was rather well thought out."

"You want to retreat yet?" Asuna asked. "Surely losing all these fights is bad for you."

"It is, truthfully." Eugene replied. "But we find Sakuya and take her down, our sheer numbers here will allow the system to realize this as Salamanders territory. After that, we'll take out the rest of the Sylph and move on."

"As if we'd let that happen." Kirito said. "Why're you so intent of taking out the other races?" Eugene chuckled.

"The World Tree." Her said. "Yggdrasil. What a bunch of bull." Kirito was confused at this, but Eugene continued. "The Grand Quest says the first race to reach the top can be reincarnated as Alf. Of course, that's just a bunch of bull." At this, his gaze darkened. "It's impossible to reach the top, there's no way. We've tried and tried, everyone has. If only one race can do it, that we just need to make sure only one race has a chance of doing it!"

"That's really why you're doing this?" Asuna asked. "To ensure you win?"

"It's a game, after all" Eugene replied. "The point of games like this is to ensure you win, right?"

"Right." Kirito said. He and Asuna knew this more than anyone. "But the only way to win is to take out everyone else? That's not how is has to work."

"How else could we do it?" Eugene demanded.

"Working together." Asuna said. "If people work together you can reach the top of...Yggdrasil." Kirito knew Asuna had stopped herself from saying Aincrad.

"You can believe that if you want." Eugene said, drawing his blade slowly. "But I don't agree." He drew the blade, and Kirito's grip on his own tightened. They'd have to fight General Eugene, it seemed. "I'll take both of you out and then find Sakuya. So don't waste my time."

"You really think you can fight both of us?" Asuna asked. Eugene smirked.

"You think both of you can handle me?" he asked. With this, he surged forward and swung his gigantic crimson blade at Kirito. With this, Kirito moved to parry.

And yet, he felt the crimson blade slice his midsection and throw him backwards away from the General.

..._What?_

Kirito looked up to find Asuna attack Eugene with a flurry of attacks, but he parried them and swung at her as well.

Kirito watched in shock as the word phased right through Asuna's blade to strike her. She flew back with a cry of pain and landed hard. Eugene laughed.

"Still feel like trying?" He asked. Kirito growled and got to his feet, attacking Eugene with everything he had. Even with the boosts he had from the Undines, weakened as they were from his distance from the mages, Eugene parried his attacks and once more, his blade phased through Kirito's to strike him. Asuna attacked as well, but the same process was repeated again, and again, and again. Kirito didn't understand. What was Eugene doing?

"What the hell is this?" Asuna hissed from beside Kirito. "Is he hacking or something? That blade just hits us no matter what we do!"

"I don't know." Kirito replied weakly. "But we need to find a way around it." At this, Eugene laughed.

"You two can try as much as you want." he said. "But you're not getting around Gram." Kirito assumed that he was referring to his sword, which was called Gram. "It's the second strongest sword in all of Alfheim Online. It's special ability, Ethereal Shift, allows it to phase through damn near anything to strike the enemy.

What? How was that fair? A blade that you couldn't parry or defend against aside from dodging? Now that wasn't fair. And if it was only the second strongest sword in the Game...

"Eugene-san! Eugene-san!" Kirito looked up as a Salamanders landed behind Eugene, looking frantic. "We should get out of here, sir! We're losing too many soldiers!"

"Percent?" Eugene asked.

"At east sixty five percent, sir! Not to mention the Leprechauns appeared behind us and are pinching us between them and the rest of the Alliance..." At this, Eugene clicked his teeth in irritation.

"You're right, Lieutenant. Order the retreat." The lieutenant nodded and started writing a message, and sent it as he flew off. Eugene turned back to Kirito and Asuna.

"You've won this time, Alliance." he said, sheathing Gram. "But know this. The wars not over. And it won't be for a long time." With this, he flew off and disappeared with the remainder of the Salamanders as they ran off out of the city.

"You okay, Asuna?" Kirito asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah." She replied, also getting up. "I guess we won, huh?"

"For now, yeah." he replied. "Swilvane gets to stay Sylph territory this day."

But as for what came next, Kirito had no idea.

* * *

The majority of Swilvane had taken massive damage from the fight, but otherwise it seemed totally okay. Kirito watched as the leaders coordinated the relief effort, wondering what came next."

"Well, for better or for worse we survived another day." Sakuya said, sighing. "Now we need to figure out what we do now."

"I suggest we force the Salamanders back home." Orist said. "We need to get some breathing room."

"We may also need to go home, Orist-sama." iris said. "Our border may need to defending from the Imps, should it come to that." Orist nodded at this. Tair boomed with laughter.

"A glorious win, friends!" he shouted. "We've done well today!" Alicia laughed weakly.

"Don't get too excited, Tair." She said. "We haven't made that much progress yet."

"Exactly." Sakuya said. "We must secure the rest of the region. We are owed that much."

"Sounds good, Sakuya-san."Leafa said. "I think we can do it!"

"And then we can march right to the Salamanders front door!" Tair shouted. "They will know how it feels to be pinned behind only a single set of walls with nowhere to hide!"

Kirito watched the leaders think out loud, silently wondering to himself how the rest of this fight was to pan out.

Regardless, it was obvious that the real fight had only just begun.

**Sorry is the Siege didn't last that long, but I think the plan was too good for it too last that long. ****Remember guys, remind me if I don't update once a week! I hope you enjoyed my return, leave a review!**


	59. Box Them In

**Ha! Bet you all though I'd disappear again! Think twice! I said I'd finish this.**

**Also, I wasn't expecting a huge response to my return, but it a tad smaller than I'd anticipated. That's okay though!**

**Enjoy!**

March 14th, Real World

Kazuto didn't really have a specific goal as he browsed through the internet, but it helped him get his mind off of all the more serous things he had going at the moment.

It had been a week since the Siege of Swilvane had been a successful defense, and from what Kirito had saw the alliance they had helped create were making very successful pushes to reclaim Sylph territory. He hadn't been there for many of these battles, but he had glad to know that they were doing well. Hopefully they'd be able to push the Salamanders all the way back to their own territory.

Kazuto was thrown from his train of thought as his phone vibrated on the desk next to him. Picking it up, he noticed that rather it being a text from Asuna as he had almost assumed, it was from Orist. He'd given the leader of the Spriggans his cell number in case he needed to get into contact with him about the alliance.

_Orist: Kirito, I need you to log in. I want you present for a little meeting of ours._

Kirito read this and made a face. Orist usually just filled him in on what the leaders decided on, so this was strange.

_Kirito: What's up? Why do you need me there?"_

_Orist: Just do it and meet me in Erstonia when you can. It's important._

Kazuto put his phone down and looked over towards his NerveGear. Orist wanted him to meet with him in the capital city of the Spriggans, so maybe something big was going down. Picking his phone back up, Kirito opened up a window with Asuna.

_Kazuto: Orist says he wanted me online. Did Iris say anything to you?_

_Asuna: She did, yeah. There's some kind of meeting going on._

_Kazuto: I guess we'll have to see what happens once we make it inside. See you there._

_Asuna: I'll be on later, but yeah. See you._

Kazuto finished his conversation with Asuna and walked towards his bedroom door, making sure that it was locked. He really didn't want Suguha walking in on him while he was strapped to a NerveGear. With this, he walked back over to this bed and sat down, grabbing said device and placing it on his head. With that, he laid down and took a deep breath.

"Link Start."

* * *

March 14th, Erstonia

Once Kirito reached the capital city of the Spriggans, he noted that it looked much different than before. Despite being protected my illusions, many of the players walking around looked ready for war. Making his way towards the pyramid structure, Kirito had to wonder what it was Orist had planned. It most likely had to do with fighting off the Imps and Salamanders, which was still going to be pretty difficult. After all, they'd only just managed to hold onto some of the territory right outside Swilvane the other day.

Finally reaching his destination, Kirito ascended the steps towards the room at the top, wondering why exactly so many stairs were necessary. Once he reached the room, he noticed Orist standing around a table with some other Spriggans. One took notice of Kirito and pointed him out, making Orist turn.

Ah, Kirito." he said. "Good to see you made it."

"Glad to be here." Kirito replied, walking inside. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"You'll see soon." Orist replied. "For now, we should make our way towards Aerilon to meet up with Iris." Kirito made a face at this.

"Aerilon?" He asked. "Why're we headed there?" Orist just smiled.

"You'll see." He replied. "Trust me. This plans a good one." Orist turned back to the other Spriggans and started to give them orders. Once he'd done that, Kirito followed him out of the pyramid and out of the city, and they began to fly towards Aerilon in the South. As he flew, Kirito pondered what exactly they were flying to meet Iris for. He didn't like being kept in the dark, but it seemed he had no choice at the moment.

* * *

March 14th, Aerilon

Asuna was a bit later to log onto to ALO that she had anticipated, it took her forever to get away from from her mother than she had thought it would. Regardless, she was here. Walking through the streets of Aerilon, Asuna had to wonder what it was her and Kirito were wanted for. After all, the meeting they usually heard about didn't involve anyone but leaders.

"Ah, Lady Asuna." One of the castle guards said as she made it to them. "Good to see you."

"You as well." Asuna replied. "I was told Iris needed to see me. Is she inside?"

"She is. Go in and go down the first hall on your right to get to the meeting room they're in. And good luck." Asuna nodded at this and walked inside the castle, taking said hallway towards her objective as quickly as she could. She was late after all, so she didn't want to make the others wait. Reaching the room, Asuna knocked on the door lightly, waiting for a response from inside. She heard someone say come in, so she opened the door slowly.

Once it was open, she noted that the room had only five others inside. Orist, Kirito and another man she didn't know sat on one side of the table, while Iris, her General and an empty seat were on the other side.

"Ah. Asuna-sama." Iris said, smiling. "It's nice to see you could make it."

"Sorry I'm late." Asuna replied weakly. "I got held up."

"That quite alright. Please, sit. We waited for you." Asuna nodded and made her way towards the empty seat beside Iris. Once she'd sat down, The Undine General stood up.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let us discuss the battle plan. Lady Iris, could you please reiterate?" Iris nodded and also stood.

"As Orist already knows, the plan that we and the other leaders have concocted it quite a good one, at least I think so." She pointed towards the Alfheim map on the table. "The strategy is simple. Much like we did to defend Swilvane, we're going to box in the Salamanders and force them to surrender and end this foolish war."

"Sounds good." Kirito said. "How exactly are we going to do that, though?"

"It's simple." iris replied. "The plan is this. Sakuya, Alicia and half of Tair's able bodied forces are going to continue the push to reclaim Sylph territory. Orist and I, along with the other half of Tair's forces, Are to push through Imp territory and either have them join our alliance, or surrender and stop helping the Salamanders."

"We not going to take their territory and erase them?" The Spriggan General asked.

"No." Orist replied. "Our goal isn't to take them out completely, it's just to stop this foolish war. This isn't getting anyone closer to the top of Yggdrasil." Yggdrasil. The place that Asuna and Kirito needed to check for the three hundred missing players. Asuna could only assume they were there. If they were anyone else, surely there'd be rumors about players saying they were from SAO and were stuck.

"So here's what we're going to do." Iris said. She pointed towards Imp territory. " All Imp cities are located in the mountains." Iris then pointed to a larger mountain near Salamander territory that had a bright blue glow coming from a hole." The capital, Ilyona, isn't exactly easy to reach seeing as it's at the heart of the Boundless Caves."

"The Boundless Caves are, in essence, a goddamn maze." Orist said before anyone could ask. "They're carved into the mountains that make up Imp territory, and Ilyona is at the heart...Somewhere."

"Somewhere." Kirito said. "Do we not know the way there?"

"Very vaguely. It's a labyrinth of dead ends and loops" The Spriggan General replied. "With our luck, we'll be stuck down there for a while."

"So our goal is simple." Iris said. "We're not looking for a huge fight with the Imps here. Slowly making our way through their whole territory and then trying to go after Ilyona would be foolish. By then they'd be ready for us and it would take much to long."

"So what's the plan, then?" Asuna asked, confused. "If we're going to get lot so easily, then what do we do?"

"It's simple." Orist said. "The Boundless Caves are, indeed, a mess. However, I believe I know the way through. May I, Iris?"

"Absolutely." Iris replied. Orist stood and pointed to the glowing cave in the mountain.

"These are the Boundless Caves." he said. "And this light is coming from Ilyona. it fades away once you get into the heart of the tunnels. At least, that's what the Imps would want you to believe." He then pointed to himself. "I sent in some scouts, and they confirmed my suspicions. Using a high level incantation for Night vision, some areas of the caves glow brighter than others. It's my assumption that the tunnels that glow brighter will lead to Ilyona."

"So that's how we get there." Kirito said. "Following the lights."

"Yes, exactly."

"So how do we get in a huge fighting force that way?" Asuna asked.

"We don't." Iris replied, smiling. "The Imp leader is...Well, let's just say he's a bit of a pushover."

"A bit?" Orist asked.

"The point being is that he's easily intimidated." Iris continued. "If we were to send in an elite team, and they got all the way to him, he'd know we could do it again, and easily. Knowing him, he won't make this a struggle to do."

"Once the Imps have surrendered, we have the Salamanders boxed in as Sakuya and Alicia reclaim the Sylph territory in the West." Orist said. "Then we can move into the desert after the Salamanders."

"Okay, one question though." Asuna said, making heads turn towards her. "What do we do if the Imp leader doesn't surrender? Do we fight our way through his territory and make him?"

"If it comes to that, yes." iris said, looking a bit sad. "I won't take any Imp territory permanently. If we have to fight the Imps, we'll beat them and put them under supervision until the war is over. But until then, I'd like to resolve this as peacefully as possible."

"And that means." Orist said, turning to Kirito. "We send in our Ambassadors." Asuna felt stupid that it had taken her all this time to realize this 'elite team' was her and Kirito.

"So you want us to go in?" Kirito asked, making Orist nod. "Why?"

"You two can be trusted." Iris said. "Besides, like Asuna-sama said, if the surrender doesn't go through, we need a force ready to fight them. We can't send in too many. We trust you two can get it done. Were we wrong?" Asuna looked over at Kirito at this, and the two exchanged looks. Finally, he shook his head.

"No." He replied. "We'll get to Ilyona."

"Yeah." Asuna replied. "You can trust us."

"Good." Orist said. "Once you've made the terms of the surrender, please send either Iris or me a message. We'll be waiting outside the Caves to come in and make sure the Imps don't decide to second guess their decision." Asuna nodded.

"Don't worry. we'll get it done."

* * *

"How the hell are we going to get to Ilyona?" Asuna asked. Kirito really had no idea. Of course he had a night vision spell that would allow them through, but was it strong enough.

"I suppose we just go with what Orist said." He replied. "I'll use night vision, and I'll guide us towards the glowing parts of the caves." Asuna looked unsure.

"What if we get lost in there?" She asked. "We could be in there for days, Kirito-kun."

"I know." he replied. "But it's what we have to do. Besides, it's not like we haven't done harder."

"I'm not saying we haven't, but this won't be easy by any stretch." She said, making a face. "God knows what lurks down there." Kirito hadn't really thought that any creatures might be in those caves. Now that he thought about it, that seemed pretty likely.

"We'll get through it." He replied. "First things first though, we should set aside a day for it. Can you be on tomorrow?" Asuna raised a hand to her chin in thought.

"Um..." She started. After a few seconds of thinking, her face fell. "...No, I can't. I have family stuff going on."

"Oh." Kirito said, growing silent. He hated that Asuna refused to speak on this family matters with him, because it was clearly bothering her. But if she didn't want to involve him, than she didn't have to. That was her choice. "Alright. What day works for you, then?"

"Well, I can do the 16th." She said. "That okay?" Kirito nodded.

"Alright then. We'll go in in two days." Asuna nodded, and then stretched.

"That being said, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later Kirito-kun."

"Bye." Kirito watched as Asuna opened her menu and logged off, and then sat down on a bench nearby. He used this opportunity to think about what they were going to do when they went into the Boundless Caves. Asuna was right in guessing it was possible they'd be lost down there for days if they weren't careful, but they really had no choice. If this was the plan, then they'd stick with it.

Well, as long as they didn't get stuck in there too long. He'd prefer to do it quickly.

* * *

March 15th, Swilvane

Leafa had to admit, the alliance was doing a fantastic job of retaking Sylph territory. It had only been a week and a half and they'd retaken a good portion of Sylph territory. If they kept going at this rate, they'd be done pretty quick.

At any rate, Leafa was on her way to see Sakuya. Her leader had said that she wanted to talk to her, so Leafa was on her way to do just that. As she reached her leaders office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Sakuya say. Opening the door, it revealed only Sakuya in the room, which was a change. Usually Alicia or Tair was in here as well.

"What did you want to talk about Sakuya-san?" Leafa asked, closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to ask if you'd heard about the plan yet." She asked. Leafa shook her head. "Iris and Orist are running an operation to get the Imps to join us and box in the Salamanders."

"That sounds like a good idea." Leafa replied. "Doing to them what they wanted to do to the rest of us." Sakuya nodded.

"In any case, I wanted to tell you something important." Leafa nodded, and Sakuya seemed to be thinking. "As I'm sure you're aware, the Salamanders are a very proud. Even if we push them all the way back to their own territory, I doubt they;ll just give up."

"That sounds about right."Leafa replied. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sakuya was silent for a moment, but eventually she sighed.

"We might have to push them all the way to Gattan." This also didn't surprise Leafa. Pushing them all the way back to their capital city seemed only fair given the fact that they'd done it to them only a week and a half ago.

"That makes sense." Leafa replied. "So I don't really see the point you're..."

"And even then I doubt they'll just give up."

"Well, we didn't." She replied. "Why would they?"

"I know, I know." Sakuya replied. "The difference being, though, is that they won't have any other race rushing to their aid. No one will come to help them like they came for us. And I'n sure you can agree, Leafa, we'd have lost Swilvane a week ago if backup hadn't arrived." Well, that much made sense. A lot of the most successful parts of the defense were only as good as they were because of the other races pitching in.

"So...What's your point?" Leafa asked. Sakuya rubbed her eyes.

"If Mortimer doesn't surrender...We might have to wipe the Salamanders off the map."

* * *

March 16th, Imp Zone

"Well, there it is." Asuna said. "The Boundless Caves." Kirito looked up at the gigantic hive like mountain, also coming to the same conclusion. At the moment the two of them were standing with a small encampment of Spriggans, Undines and Leprechauns, which made up the team that were to follow them into Ilyona after the Imps surrendered and joined the alliance. They were to wait until they messaged Orist or Iris and said it was clear.

"Any ideas?" Kirito asked.

"Not any more than usual." Asuna replied. "I think I should hold your hand or something."

"What?" Kirito asked, a bit flustered. Asuna shrugged, cheeks pink.

"I don't want to lose you in there." She replied. "You're the one with night vision. I'll be blind in there." Well, that was true. Asuna wouldn't be able to see anything once they were inside the Caves. The last thing Kirito needed was to have her get lost inside the Caves without him noticing.

"We'll be waiting out here for you two." Kirito turned to see the Undine General from two days ago standing there. "Send the message as soon as we're clear."

"Will you guys make it through?" Kirito asked. "I figured it was hard."

"The Imps can find their way through easily." The General replied. "Iris-san said to send up a guide for us if you must. We'll be waiting." Kirito nodded, and then turned back to the cave. Sprouting wings, he few up to the maw of the cave, and stared down into the darkness. Asuna landed next to him, and he turned to look at her.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"As I'll ever be. She replied. After she had a firm grip on his hand. Kirito looked back down at the cave, and took a deep breath.

Together, the two leapt into the darkness of the Boundless Caves.

**So I'm going to be that guy and leave it here for today.I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	60. The Boundless Caves

**I'm still here. I know there's a portion of you that think I'm just going to disappear again. Not doing it.**

**Enjoy!**

March 16th, Boundless Caves

As Kirito's feet hit the ground, he noticed immediately he was totally blind. The darkness around him was completely overwhelming.

"Well," Asuna said from Kirito's left. "This is...Dark."

"Noted." Kirito replied. "This is pretty crazy."

"Well, use the spell and let's get going." Kirito nodded and muttered the incantation to himself, and soon the caves around him came into view. What he saw was many different caves leading off in all sorts of different directions, and none of them seemed any lighter than others. This was definitely going to be more difficult than he thought.

"I don't really see anything." he replied. "And there's a bunch of caves leading off everywhere."

"Well, that's too be expected." he heard Asuna reply. "What about that light area they mentioned?" Kirito focused more and looked around at the tunnels around him, but still none stuck out to him.

"I don't really see it." He replied. "I suppose we should just go down one of these tunnels."

"Is that really a good idea?" She asked. "What if we get lost?"

"That's pretty much a foregone conclusion." Kirito replied. "Let's go." After Asuna had gripped his hand tighter, he started to lead her down the nearest tunnel. Kirito kept his eyes out for anything that looked brighter in the caves, but still nothing stuck out to him.

"It's so musty in here." He heard Asuna say. "Is there water nearby?"

"Maybe." Kirito replied. "Here, walk with me." Kirito tugged her down another tunnel, but he didn't get much resistance from her. Kirito knew she probably couldn't see anything, so if she lost a hold of him she'd be in trouble. He just needed to keep his hold on her.

"What was that?" Asuna asked. Kirito turned back to look at her, and he noted her face seemed a bit uneasy.

"Huh?" He asked. Asuna's eyes darted around.

"I heard something scuttling around." She replied. "Is there anything here?" Kirito looked around the tunnel, but no creatures or mobs stuck out to him. They were completely alone.

"I don't see anything." Kirito replied. "Let's keep going." Asuna made a face.

"I don't like this." She said. "I can't see anything, not even you." Kirito was going to smile at her reassuringly, but remembered she wouldn't be able to see him. So instead he squeezed her hand.

"I'm right here." he replied. "Don't worry." Her uneasiness seemed to die down, but she still looked on edge. Kirito looked back down the tunnel and continued on his way down it, Asuna close behind.

"So, what are we going to do once we get to Ilyona?" Asuna asked. Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "I suppose we threaten him. Get him to join our side."

"Easier said than done." Asuna replied. "Besides, we are the only ones going in. How is the team outside supposed to join us?"

"We can have an Imp sent outside the guide them." Kirito suggested. "That would work." Asuna hummed in agreement.

"I guess." She said. "But I hope this goes we-!" Kirito stopped as Asuna yelped and gripped his hand even tighter than a second ago.

"What?" He asked, whirling around. "What's wrong?" Asuna looked frightened.

"Something ran across my foot." She said. "There's something here, Kirito-kun!" Kirito looked around, but he still didn't see anything.

"Asuna, there's nothing here..." he said. "I don't see them."

"Then what ran across my foot?" She demanded. Kirito shrugged.

"Maybe just a rat or something." he replied. "Come on, we're wasting time." Asuna looked even more apprehensive now, but she nodded and let Kirito guide her down the tunnel. Kirito now kept his eyes out for anything in the tunnels, while also having to look out for any light in the tunnel that would lead them to Ilyona. Still, nothing stood out to him.

But soon, Kirito heard a slow hum fill the tunnel. At first he ignored it, but soon it grew loud enough that it made him nervous as to what it was supposed to be.

"You hear that too, right?" Asuna asked warily.

"Yeah." Kirito replied. "Don't worry, I don't see anyth-!" Kirito froze as something darted across the fork ahead in the tunnel. He watched that area for the creature to reappear, but it didn't. Soon, the hum died as well.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"I saw something." Kirito replied. "It's gone now, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." Asuna said weakly. "I'm only slowly you down..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kirito said, smiling. "There's no one else I'd rather have down here with me." Asuna smiled despite the darkness around them.

"You don't need to tease me." She said. "I'm worthless." Kirito disagreed, but he could see how Asuna might jump to that conclusion. After all, they were in the pitch black, and only he could see thanks to his spells.

"Let's keep going." He said. As they reached the fork where the creature had been, Kirito stopped and observed the area round them. The tunnel split off into four different paths, none of which looked any more appealing than others.

"Why'd we stop?" Asuna asked.

"Path splits off." Kirito responded. "Not sure where we should go." Asuna hummed in thought."

"See anything bright?" She asked. Kirito scanned the different tunnels, looking for anything that would signal to him that that was the way they should have been going. Sadly, they're wasn't much.

That was, of course, until Kirito looked at the far right tunnel. As he examined it, he noted that the roof of it seemed to be glowing a bit. Walking in that direction, Kirito noted that the rocks that made up the tunnels were, in fact, bright.

"I think I found a path." He said. "The rocks here are brighter than the others."

"Wish I could agree." Asuna said sarcastically. "Well, let's go." Kirito nodded, and together the two of them walked down the brighter tunnel. They didn't get to far before Asuna began to make irritated grunts.

"What's the matter?" Kirito asked. Asuna looked in his direction, her free hand behind her back.

"My backs really itchy." She said. "Can you scratch it for me?" Kirito made a face at this, but sighed.

"Sure, turn around." Asuna slowly let go of Kirito hand, and turned around so he could scratch her back.

Kirito would have loved to do so if there wasn't a gigantic winged beast attacked to Asuna's back. Kirito's eyes widened at he stared at the bug that was attached to Asuna. It looked like the rocks around them in the tunnels, but it had big bright glowing blue eyes.

"Uh...A-Asuna?" Kirito asked, slowing drawing his sword.

"What?" Asuna asked.

"I don't want you to freak out," He started. "But there's, uh, there's a gigantic bug on your back." At this, Kirito could see Asuna's form stiffen.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Calm down, calm down." Kirito said calmly. "I"ll get it."

"H-How big is it?" She asked. Kirito gulped. It was at least a foot or two long, and decently thick. Perhaps this was the same creature that had flown past before.

"Don't worry about that." He replied. "Just let me kill it." Asuna didn't ask anymore questions. Kirito tried to get an angle that would let him kill the bug without hurting Asuna and,as soon as he got it, he stabbed. His blade ran the bug through rather quickly, and it started to disappear. Kirito sighed.

"Don't worry." he told Asuna. "It's gone." Asuna proceeded to dance around a little, and finally she shivered.

"God, that was creepy." She said. "Can we just keep going now?"

"Yeah." He said. "Let's just hope there aren't a whole lot more."

"I somehow feel that there will be a lot of them. " She replied. Regardless, the pair continued their trek through the tunnels. Kirito did his best to navigate into he brighter parts of the tunnel, but for the most part it was just aimless wandering around. Kirito was tarting to get a little tired of it, too. Why did it have to be so damn difficult to get to Ilyona? Well, he couldn't really talk. Erstonia was hidden like an ancient treasure.

"You know, something's occurred to me." Asuna said, breaking Kirito from his train of thought.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What happens if we push the Salamanders all the way back?" She asked. "Are we going to push them all the way back to their own capital city?" Kirito wasn't sure what the leaders had planned, as they only informed him when they needed his help.

"I don't know." He replied slowly. "I suppose we'll push them as far back as necessary. I don't think we're trying to take them out."

"...Would we have to, do you think?" Kirito didn't know. He'd rather avoid it all together, but if they wouldn't surrender he really didn't see anything other way out of their current situation but to wipe them off the map completely. Perhaps they could keep an eye on them, but how much good would that really do?

"I don't know." He said. "I hope this all ends well, but as we both know this doesn't really always work out the right way."

"Much to well." Asuna said. "See anything."

"The answer is almost always no." Kirito said. "But I'll keep my eyes op-" Kirito was cut off as the buzzing sound from before returned. After seeing the bug, Kirito was much more aware of them problem. Looking around quickly, this alerted Asuna to the problem.

"Are their more bugs?" She asked.

"I don't really see any." he replied. "But they could be on their way. Let's get out of here." Kirito sped up a little bit, but the buzzing didn't stop. Reaching another split in the tunnel system, Kirito looked around for another way.

"Which way?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know." Kirito said, squinting. "Neither seem very light up..." Kirito looked between the two separate paths carefully, before the buzzing increased in volume. Kirito looked to the right, and his eyes widened.

"Uh oh." he said.

"What?" Asuna asked.

"Run." Kirito replied.

"Huh?"

"Run!" Kirito replied, grabbing a hold of her firmly and pulling her down the left tunnel. It might have had something to do with the horde of those bug mobs flying towards them down the right tunnel. Kirito wasn't certain, but if the bug obeyed normal game laws fighting a swarm would be ten times more difficult than just a few at a time.

"Are they behind us?" Asuna shouted out. Kirito looked behind them as he ran and noticed that yes, they were flying after them.

"Are they ever!" he replied. "Try to keep up!"

"Doing my best over here!" The pair sprinted down the tunnels to get away from the mobs, but it didn't take long before another split in the path appeared. Thankfully, the left most path was slightly illuminated, so Kirito dragged Asuna down it.

And at that, Kirito felt Asuna's hand slip from his grasp. Turning, he noticed his partner had tripped and fallen over a rock.

"Kirito-kun?!" She called out, head whipping around in all directions trying to find him. "Where'd you go?! I fell!" Kirito looked up to find the bugs coming right at them, so he clicked his teeth angrily. Running back to her, Kirito didn't even both trying to pick her up. Instead, he just grabbed her and tackled her to the ground, a arm over her protectively.

"Just stay down!" he shouted over the buzzing. "I'm right here!" Asuna didn't argue, and soon the swarm was right on top of them. Kirito's spine tingled as countless bugs flew over him, their legs dragging across him as they flew.

Soon though, they'd disappeared down the illuminated pathway. Kirito got up in confusion.

"Huh?" He asked, Asuna also sitting up. "They totally ignored us?"

"Are they gone?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah..." Kirito said slowly, looking around. "I don't get it. I thought they were after us."

"Who cares?" Asuna asked, getting to her feet. "Lets get out of here already..."

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked. She nodded.

"A little scuffed up from falling." She said. "But I'm okay. Just...uncomfortable." Kirito smiled.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm right here. Like always." Although she obviously couldn't see a thing, Asuna looked down towards their hands.

"Right..." She said slowly. Kirito looked back towards the lit up tunnel.

"I don't know what those bugs were doing, but it looks like they weren't after us. Let's go." The two continued down the tunnels, this time in silence. Kirito understood how Asuna felt, to a certain extent. She wanted to help him, but she had to totally rely on him in this situation, and it was pissing her off. Kirito would feel the same way.

"Alright, if we just follow the light from here we should be good." Kirito said. "The more we follow it, the brighter it gets."

"Oh yeah?" Asuna asked. "Wish I could see."

"You'll probably be able to see soon." Kirito replied. "We might almost be there." Asuna didn't respond to this, but Kirito had more important things on his mind.

Which all of a sudden included the vibrating in the tunnels.

"What now?" Asuna asked weakly.

"I'm not sure." Kirito replied. "But it looks pretty-!" Kirito ducked as the wall of the tunnel exploded outwards. Kirito didn't get a good look at it, but he knew for a fact that some kind of mob had burst from the wall and attacked them. As soon as it did it disappeared into a hole it made in the opposite wall, and Kirito paled as he heard the thing tunneling around them.

"What the hell was that?" Asuna asked, also looking pale.

"Not sure." Kirito replied. "All I know for certain is there's no way in hell I'm ever coming back to Ilyona!" With this he made sure he had a grip on Asuna and bolted. He did his best to track the lighter parts of the cave, but it was a little hard to do while he was being attacked by a mob tunneling around him.

"I think we might have to stop and attack this thing!" Asuna shouted. "You might get us lost trying to lose it!" Kirito knew that was the smart thing to do, but that would mean he let go of Asuna and let her fend for herself for a moment or two. He knew she was strong, but it was way to dark in here.

"Can I let go?" He asked.

"I'll be fine!" She shouted. "Kill it!" Kirito nodded and swiftly let go of Asuna's arm, allowing her to blindly run ahead to give him room to attack. Kirito drew his sword and watched, before their attacker spring from the wall again. It looked like some weird hybrid between a giant mole and a crocodile. It opened it's jaws and tried to eat him, but Kirito slashing at it prevented it from doing so and it crashed into the wall next to him. Kirito didn't waste any time, as he went right after it and tried to stab it in it's body. The creature roared in anger and swung at him with it's paws, which he blocked with his sword and swung at it again, slashing it's paws as it came at him. The mob seemed pissed off now. and quickly dug another hole into the wall and disappeared. This time however, it was close enough that Kirito could tell it was moving away from him.

And he watched as it went down the tunnel, the same way Asuna had run off. Kirito paled.

"Crap.."

* * *

Asuna wasn't even sure where she was going, she'd just grabbed onto the wall and hoped for the best as she ran. She didn't mean to go to far from Kirito, but she didn't feel like she had. After a few more seconds, she felt the ground beneath her feet rumbling.

"Damn it, did that thing come after me?" She asked, slowly drawing her sword. She looked around uselessly given the darkness, and waited for something to happen. And soon enough, the mob jumped out of the wall and attacked her, it's gigantic paw hitting her back and sending her to the ground. Growling, she stabbed at it but didn't seem to hit anything.

"Asuna!" She heard Kirito shout. "Which way did you go?"

"Which way?!" She asked. "I didn't realize there was a split!"

"Ugh, I'm coming!" His voice was cut off as the creature jumped from the wall again, and this time it pinned Asuna to the ground. She could tell the thing was staring right at her, and it unnerved her greatly.

"Well, this is great..." She muttered. "Kirito-kun was right. I'm never coming back to this place." Just as the creature seemed to be looming in on her, it roared angrily. Asuna was able to scramble away from it as it did so, and she listened as it's angered roars seemed to be dying away. Soon they stopped completely.

"Stupid thing..." She heard Kirito's muttering. "You okay, Asuna?"

"Yeah." She said. Soon she felt his hand grab her arm and pull her arm, making her stumble. "I couldn't exactly see it, so thanks for the save. "

"You're welcome." He said. "I'm here to please. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Finally!" Kirito heard Asuna say as they stared down at Ilyona. "That took forever."

"Damn right it did." Kirito said. The city of Ilyona looked very much like he expected, which was a city built into the rock of the mountains. "Where should we go from here?"

"I don't know." Asuna said, sitting down on the edge of the tunnel that dropped off into the city. "Maybe towards the castle looking thing." Kirito looked towards this. It did seem like a good place to start.

"Well, let's get down there." He said. "With some luck we won't have to go back through these god damn tunnels." Asuna laughed at this.

"True." She said. "Well, let's go threaten a leader to join us and help take down their former allies."

"Sounds good to me."

**And another chapter down. Just so you guys know, I'm probably going to miss a chapter after next week, it being boxing day and everything. Got to waste my money, huh? I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	61. Ilyona

**Like I said, I'll probably won't update next Monday. What with it being the holidays. But don't worry, I'll be sure to stay on schedule!**

**Enjoy!**

March 16th, Ilyona

Kirito made sure to stick to the darkness around Ilyona, so that none of the Imps walking around them would notice the enemy walking around.

"Any idea as to where we go?" Asuna asked from behind him.

"Towards the castle." Kirito replied. "Other than that, I got nothing."

"This would be so much easier if there wasn't so many Imps here."

"Agreed." Kirito said. Despite what Kirito's assumptions on the size of the Imp race, there were many players walking around the streets. A few seemed a bit apprehensive, but other than that all was calm.

"Let's tail those guys." Asuna suggested, pointing towards a group of Imps walking through the streets. "They look official." Kirito agreed with her on that. The group of Imps were dressed in very formal looking gear, and they were on their way towards the castle.

"Let's go." Kirito said. After he saw an opening, Kirito dashed across the street and into another alley. He did his best to keep an eye on the Imps they had decided to tail, but for the most part it was guess work as to where they were headed. After a while of following them, they finally made it to the castle, which like all the other buildings in the city was carved out of the stone around them that made up the mountains. Kirito watched as the Imps made it to the front gate and, after a moment of speaking to another Imp behind the wall, the door opened. As soon as those they were tailing had walked inside, the gate shut tight once more. Kirito frowned.

"Looks locked up tight." Asuna said from beside him. "What do we do now?"

"See any other way in?" Kirito asked. Asuna hummed to herself and looked around. Finally, she pointed up to the top of the building. Kirito followed her finger to see she was pointing at. At the top of the castle there was what looked like a window, which was slightly ajar.

"We could use that." She said. "We'd just need to get that high up without being seen."

"Without being seen, huh?" Kirito asked. At times like this, he supposed he was lucky that he'd chosen Spriggan as his race. Opening his menu, Kirito quickly scrolled through the menu filled with all the spells known to his race.

"What're you doing?" Asuna asked.

"Looking for an invisibility spell that'd cover both of us." Kirito replied, still scrolling. "Maybe one that covers a certain area around the player...Found it!" Glad that his search had found him something useful, Kirito quickly read over the incantation before he said it aloud. As the final word of power left his mouth, A slight force field appeared around himself and Asuna, and then disappeared.

"I guess we're invisible now?" Asuna asked. Kirito nodded.

"Let's hope." he replied. "Now, the range on this spell isn't large, so we need to stick close together."

"How close can we get before our wings get all tangled or something?" Asuna asked. Kirito didn't really know, but at the same time this was their only solid plan.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll be finding out. Ready?" Asuna sighed and did a little stretch.

"This place I swear..." She hissed. "...yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go." with this, Kirito's wings spawned on his back, and he slowly hovered upwards with Asuna close behind him. A few times both Kirito and Asuna got close to the field of invisibility, which caused it to appear as a finger or piece of their gear floated outside of it. Soon enough, they did reach the window. Kirito reached forward and slowly opened it a bit more as to not cause suspicion of a random window opening suddenly. Once it was open enough for them to slip in, Kirito did so and landed on a stairwell. He looked around for anyone was Asuna followed suit, but they seemed to be alone.

"We should go down." Asuna said. "I doubt going up will lead to anything useful."

"Agreed. Let's go." The two slowly started to descend down the steps, which were a lot longer than he'd anticipated. Soon however, the stairs ended and led out into a hallway, which once again seemed rather empty save for paintings on the walls. This portion of the castle seemed in much better condition then the city outside, and looked as though they'd put more effort into it.

"Now what?" Asuna asked.

"Don't ask me." Kirito replied. "I don't know my way around here."

"Let's go that way," Asuna said, pointing towards were the hallway converged into a smaller hall. "Maybe he's that way."

"A good a plan as any." Kirito said, sneaking towards it. Once he was inside of it, it became apparently obvious to him that the whole castle was suspiciously empty. He hadn't seen any guards or any Imps at all since getting in, which he found odd. Where they that confident that no one was supposed to get down here but Imps? They'd regret that soon enough.

"You know, I've been thinking." Asuna said.

"About?" Kirito asked, turning to look at her. Asuna seemed troubled.

"What are we supposed to do if we find the players locked in here?" She asked. "If an official investigation is such a bad thing, then how else are we supposed to free them?"

"...I don't know." Kirito replied slowly. Now that he really thought about it, he didn't know what they were going to do. He knew from experience that the players in question were in hospitals, but how were they to log them out from in here? "I really don't."

"...Huh." Asuna said, looking down at her feet. "So we might be doing this for nothing."

"Now don't start with that." Kirito said. "everything will be fine. We'll find a way to get them out, I promise."

"How can you promise me such a thing?" Asuna asked, big blue eyes full of concern. "How can you be so confident?"

"How else did we get through Aincrad?" He asked, smiling at her. "We'll be okay, and so will the trapped players. You trust me, don't you?" Asuna looked down at the ground at this.

"Of course..." She mumbled. "I do trust you..."

"Then we'll be good." He replied, returning his eyes to the hall ahead of them. Up ahead, there was a huge door impeding their path. Once they reached it, Kirito pulled and pushed it, but nothing happened.

"Locked?" Asuna asked. Kirito nodded. "Great. Now what do we do? Backtrack?"

"I guess." Kirito replied. "There's not much we can do if-!" Kirito froze as the door behind them clicked.

"Uh oh." Asuna said.

"Hide!" Kirito hissed, pushing her off to the side and quickly cast an invisibility spell around them. The second he completed the doors opened, and six Spriggans, including those they'd followed through Ilyona, exited.

"So we've got a battle plan, then?" One of them asked.

"I guess so." he said. "Cyaz said this is the best we can do, what with everything that's happened."

"General!" A voice came from inside the room. Kirito watched one of the six whirl and look back. "Keep it to yourself for now. No need to walk around blabbing about it."

"Yes sir, sorry." The General replied. once the six had left, the door began to close. Nodding at Asuna, the two ran forward and managed to make it inside right before the door shut behind them. Once they were inside, Kirito looked around. They appeared to be in some sort of war room, what with the maps and weapons laid out all over the place. Only one man was still inside, and he was hunched over the table in the center glaring at it.

"This is insane..." Kirito heard him mutter. "Mortimer's crazy...Why keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" Kirito asked. The man jumped, which gave Kirito the chance to dispel the spell. The man's eyes widened.

"An Undine and a Spriggan?" He asked. "Wha...How? You'd need to have passed through the caves!"

"Not that hard." Asuna replied, before shrugging weakly. "You know, aside from the complete darkness. And that weird mole thing. And the bugs. Regardless, we made it."

"You the Imp Leader?" Kirito asked. The man seemed a bit taken aback still, but regained his composure quickly.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "I suppose you're here under orders from Iris and Orist?What do they want? Can't even bother to message old Cyaz?"

"Well, Cyaz." Kirito said, walking towards him. "You'll stop helping Mortimer and the Salamanders and start helping us." Cyaz stared at Kirito for a moment before he chuckled weakly.

"Really?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "That it?" Kirito nodded.

"That's all." He replied. "With your help, the Salamanders will be boxed in. And we can go from there." Cyaz nodded slowly, and gazed down at the map spread over the table beside him.

"Look that sounds nice and all." He replied. "But I can't help you. Sorry."

"No?" Kirito asked, reaching for his sword. "Well, I don't think that's the answer I was looking for."

"Look kid, I appreciate you trying to intimidate me," Cyaz said. "But right now Mortimer and his large troupe are a bigger threat."

"How so?" Asuna asked. "You're on their side."

"Do you know why?" Cyaz asked. Kirito didn't know, so he shrugged. Asuna shook her head. Cyaz looked irritated. "Well, it's pretty simple. Mortimer wanted territory in between himself and the Undines, some he threatened me into an alliance. Imps are to help with his taking over Alfheim. If we don't, we're next. Simple as that. Trust me, this whole warlord crap is far beyond me."

"So you're being bullied into submission." Asuna surmised, Cyaz nodding. "Sounds like the Salamanders."

"I'd love nothing more than for this stupid civil war to end." Cyaz said. "But with things the way they are it isn't happening. I can't betray Mortimer." Kirito brought a hand to his chin and though about this. If the Imps were only in the agreement because they too were fearful of the Salamanders, there had to be something they could do.

"Well, that does put a wrench in the plan." Kirito said.

"What plan?" Cyaz asked. Kirito shrugged him off.

"We were supposed to threaten you into submission by saying we an army on standby to start taking territory, but I don't think using the Salamanders tactics against them are going to be of any help."

"Well, when you come up with an idea you can come back." Cyaz said. "For now, I'd appreciate it if you left."

"Do we have to go back through the Boundless Caves?" Asuna asked weakly. Cyaz rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I suppose I can let you stay in the city. There's a hotel not to far from the castle. Go and stay there. I'll make the arrangements so no one tries to beat you up for not being an Imp. Go on, get out of here." Kirito made a face, but with the way thing were they really had no choice. Turning towards the door. he and Asuna left the room and walked back the way they came.

"Well, now what?" Asuna asked. "How're we supposed to get them to help us?"

"I don't know." Kirito replied. "I need to ask Orist. Maybe he'll have an idea."

* * *

_Orist,_

_Asuna and I made it to Ilyona, and we had our little talk with Cyaz. From what he said, it seems the biggest issue is that if he agrees to help us, the Salamanders will march on them and corner them, just like they did with the Sylphs. i know the plan was to march on them if they disagreed, but I think we can help somehow. Get back to me when you have any ideas._

_Kirito_

"Well, that's all we can do for now," Kirito said, turning to Asuna. She sighed and sprawled out on the bed she was on.

"This is all so twisted." She said. "Since when did video games get so complicated?" Kirito chuckled.

"Since they made us feel like we were actually in them." He replied. "Feels so much more suspenseful that way." Asuna sighed and put an arm over her eyes.

"I guess that makes sense." She said. "I'm just worried about the three hundred trapped players. And what will happen if we can't help them." Kirito frowned and looked down at his feet. It was bothering him now as well, what they were to do if they couldn't help, or hell, even find the players still trapped inside the virtual reality around him. But with the way things were going, they'd need to wait and see. After all, the only place Kirito could think of to look as the World tree Yggdrasil. And with all the races at war, there was no way only himself and Asuna could brute force their way through it. They were good, but not gods.

"It'll be okay." he said, sitting next to her. "Like I said, we'll make sure they're okay. We managed a couple thousand people before, a few hundred more are nothing." Asuna let out a weak laugh.

"Okay..." She muttered. "Everything will be okay, huh..." Kirito made a face at this.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You're still acting weird." Asuna didn't reply to this. Hell, she didn't even move. After the silence had gone on for a good twenty seconds, Asuna finally sighed and sat bolt right up, and then stood.

"I have to go." She said quickly. "Stuff to do."

"Uh, okay." Kirito said. "I'll see you later." Asuna didn't look back at him, she simply opened her menu and logged off. As her avatar disappeared, Kirito sighed and threw himself backwards on the bed. On top of everything that was going on in Alfheim, Asuna was still very clearly being bothered by something. But, just like before, she seemed no closer to sharing.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Kirito looked over as Yui floated next to his head, looking concerned.

"Yeah." He replied. "Asuna isn't, though. I wish she'd tell me what the problem was."

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Yui said, before smiling. "Like you said! Everything will be fine!" Kirito smiled weakly at this.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

March 17th, Ilyona

Kirito paced back and forth in the Imp castle, waiting for Asuna. She'd told him she'd join him shortly, but he also didn't want to start without her. Orist had messaged him the new plan, and now Kirito was certain they could help.

"Sorry I'm late." Kirito turned to find Asuna jogging up to him. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, I was just about to go in there and tell them the new plan." Kirito replied. "Let's go."

"Okay, I'm right behind you." Kirito nodded, and together the two made their way towards the room they'd met Cyaz in the day before. Once they got there, they found that beside from Cyaz, the six Imps from the day before were also there. Cyaz looked up.

"Ah, our guests have finally arrived," he said. The other Imps looked confused.

"Who're these two?" One of them asked.

"Hopefully a pair with an idea." He said. "So, Spriggan? Have you come up with an idea?" Kirito nodded.

"Yes I have." He replied. "You're going to tell Mortimer you're done following his orders, and let him invade your territory." The eight people looking at him looked incredibly confused.

"What?" Asuna asked.

"That the best you could come up with?" One of the other Imps asked. "That's the worst plan I've ever heard."

"Orist came up with it." Kirito replied. "It's actually quiet simple. Once the Salamanders start coming for Imp territory, if they do at all, we'll have your back. Orist and Iris have agreed to start managing the war over here, while leaving the West to Sakuya and Alicia. So if they do come from you, we'll be waiting and ready to knock them out before they even get close to Ilyona." Cyaz seemed to be deep in thought as Kirito said this.

"That right..." he said. Kirito nodded.

"If we can get this to work, then I'm almost certain that we'd be able to push the Salamanders back into their own territory, and make sure that this whole civil war dies. So? What do you say?"

"Sir, you cannot possibly be considering such a plan." One of the Imps seated with Cyaz said. "That's such a risk! What if even with support from the Undines and Spriggans, we lose ground? What then?" Cyaz seemed to consider this greatly.

"And what if we don't do this?" Another asked. "We're just going to continue letting the Salamanders walk all over us? That's an embarrassment in and of itself."

"We can do this." Asuna said. "We just need your support, and the Salamanders won't know what hit them." Cyaz stared at Asuna for a moment, before he looked back down at his hands.

"You know, I've been a rather garbage leader." he said. "All I've done ever since I was elected was let the bigger races walk all over me. And you know what? I've had enough." Cyaz looked up at Kirito and Asuna. "Tell Iris and Orist they have my support." Kirito smiled.

"You won't regret this." Kirito said.

"Let's both hope you are right." Cyaz replied. "For now, we must plan the ambush. Leave us." Kirito nodded, and together the two left the room. Once they were out, Kirito smiled.

"That went well, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." Asuna said, looking at her feet. "It did..."

"I mean, I was expecting more of a fight, but that works for me."

"Uh huh..." There she went. Doing that again. Kirito frowned but didn't say anything.

"Well, let's tell Iris and Orist they've got Cyaz's support," he said, beginning to walk away. "I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear that-"

"Kirito-kun." Kirito stopped and turned back to Asuna. She was staring at him, eyes looking quite pained. "I have something I need to tell you." Kirito's stomach did a small leap. Was she opening up to him? For real?

"Anything," he replied, turning back to her. "What is it?" Asuna stared at him for a moment, before she looked at her feet.

"This isn't easy to say..." She whispered. "I've wanted to keep you out of it for the longest time, but...I realize doing so makes me feel terrible. I know I can trust you, so there's no point in hiding it."

"Asuna whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad." Kirito reassured her. "What is it?" Asuna looked back down at her feet again, face twisting unhappily. Finally, she sighed and raised her head once more.

"Kirito-kun, I'm engaged."

**Yeah I will leave it here for two weeks. I know I shouldn't but where's the fun in that? I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	62. Tour of The Office

**Yeah yeah, I know. I said I'd only take a week off, and I took three. I'll just be honest with you guys, I just didn't want to sit down and write. I had some many other things I wanted to do that they just too precedence, and for that I apologize. But I'm back, and the story will end this year. That I can promise.**

**That being said, enjoy!**

March 17th, Ilyona

Kirito stared at Asuna, unsure if he'd really heard her correctly. Had she just said she was engaged?

"...What?" He asked. "What did you say?" Asuna made a face.

"I'm engaged." She repeated weakly. "You know, to marry." Kirito didn't know what he was supposed to say. She was getting married? Since when? To who? Kirito had so many questions he found his mind muddled from them all.

"I..." He started. "I, uh..." Asuna watched him struggle for words, not saying anything. Perhaps she was waiting to see his reaction. "Um...Wow, congratulations. I didn't even guess anything like that." This seemed to sadden her a bit, as she looked down at her feet.

"Thanks..." She mumbled. Silence fell over the pair as Kirito struggled to come up with something to say. He looked at Asuna's face, and it dawned on him.

"It's arranged, isn't it?" He asked. Her silence did nothing but worry him. "Who is he? Do you even love him?"

"Does that really matter?" She asked. "It's arranged. Not much I can do."

"But..." Kirito gritted his teeth and looked down at his feet. "Does your opinion not meany anything to your parents?"

"No." She replied. "They say it's in my best interest." Of course. How had Kirito not seen that one coming? Despite the weak nature of the excuse, it still made sense.

"Of course." He muttered. After another moment of silence, Asuna laughed weakly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "There was really no reason is sharing that with you. It's just going to make you worry."

"Asuna..." Kirito tried, but his voice failed him. She was right. What was he going to do about her situation? All him knowing did was make him feel bad for her and that was about it. Nothing else could be done. After all, what was there to do? How would he get her out of it?

"Look, Kirito-kun...There's something else." She said. Kirito looked up at her, and now her face seemed to have a more hopeful look on it. "Something that might be helpful."

"Alright, what is it?" He asked. Asuna crossed her arms.

"My fiancee is Nobuyuki Sugou. He works for my Dad, running ALO. I did tell you my Dad's the CEO of RECT, right?."

"Uh...No, I didn't'." Kirito know felt he understood why Asuna kept his information to herself, as his head was now spinning. Just how much had been kept from him?

"Well, he does. Nobuyuki's in charge of RECT Progress, and ALO. My dad wants him to marry me and inherit the whole company."

"Okay, yeah." Kirito agreed weakly.

"And I don't have any concrete proof," she continued, "But I think he knows about the three hundred players trapped. More than he wants anyone to know, that is."

"Do you think he's involved?" Kirito asked. Asuna shrugged.

"I want to think so." She replied. "He's a rat of a man, so I wouldn't put it past him. But I have no proof." Kirito nodded at this and thought deeply about the information he'd just been given, wondering if there was any way for it to be of any help.

"What about your dad?" Kirito asked. He felt stupid and ignorant the second he said it, but he had to make sure. Asuna narrowed her eyes.

"No." She said. "He's not like that. If he had anything to do with it, than it would be getting them out safely."

"Is there a way for you to find proof?" he asked. Asuna raised an eyebrow at this. "Surely RECT has offices. Maybe you can use him to get in there somehow." Asuna raised a hand to her chin.

"I don't know." She replied. "He's pretty uptight about his work. I'm not sure if I'd be able to convince him to give me a tour of some kind."

"Do you think you can try?" Kirito asked, stomach turning. Whether it was from excitement at a possible lead or being horrified at what he was suggesting he didn't know. "Surely you could get in there." Asuna made a face.

"I can try, I suppose." She said. "I'm not sure there's much else I could do." Kirito nodded.

"There has to be some kind of information there." He said. "Anything would be helpful. Okay?" Asuna took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay." She said. "I'll try it next time I see him. See if I can get inside." Kirito nodded.

"Sounds good." He frowned. "Asuna?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"...If there's anything I can do to help you," he said, "anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll do anything I can." Asuna bit her lip as she stared at him.

"I know," she replied. "But I don't think there's much."

"Neither did I," he said. "But it anything crosses your mind, I'm here." She made an amused sound at this.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said. "Let's just see if I find anything before we get wrapped up in this."

"Yeah, you're right." At this, Kirito's HUD alerted him to a message. Opening his inbox, Kirito found that it was from Orist.

_Kirito, _

_Cyaz contacted me and said he's going to be helping us with our plan. Iris and I will be planning for the next couple days, so for now I have nothing for you to do. Though I suspect you've got a lot on your plate as it is. Once we've reached a solid plan, I'll get in touch. See you then._

Kirito closed the message and looked back up at Asuna.

"Looks like we've got a few free days," he told her. "Have to wait for the plan to get finalized." Asuna nodded.

"Makes sense," she replied. "I have a dinner date at Nobuyuki's house in a couple days, I'll see what happens." Kirito nodded at this. He didn't like the idea of sending her in alone, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Alright. Good luck."

* * *

March 19th

Asuna knew she had to do this, but that didn't make it any more enjoyable. She didn't want to get dragged to Nobuyuki's house, nor did she want to act as though she cared at all for the man. But her mother was insistent, as she always was.

"For the best," Asuna muttered. "What a bunch of bull."

"Did you say something sweetheart?" Her father asked from the front of the car.

"No." Asuna replied, trying to sound innocent. "Just talking to myself."

"Be sure to be courteous at dinner, Asuna." Her mother reminded her. "None of that attitude." Asuna resisted groaning outwardly, opting to roll her eyes instead.

"I know." She replied. She didn't have any time to complain at dinner, she still had no idea how she was supposed to get into RECT's offices. Maybe she could say she was really curious about what he did at the office? She was certain that she could twist it so that her parents would side with her. She'd have to give it some thought. She certainly had time, seeing as she liked to stay quiet at these dinners anyway.

"Alright, we're here." She heard her father say. Getting out of the car, Asuna mindlessly followed her parents towards the house, still consumed with thoughts about her plan. She listened to her parents knock on the door, but only started paying attention once Nobuyuki answered the door.

"Ah, sir!" he said, greeting Asuna's father with a handshake. "It's so good to see you!"

"You as well, Sugou!" Her father said. "How goes things?"

"Good, good!" Nobuyuki then turned to Asuna's mother. "As, Yuuki-san! You look beautiful tonight." Her mother chuckled.

"Thank you, Sugou." She said. Nobuyuki then turned his gaze to Asuna, who was already eyeing him.

"Hello Asuna." He greeted.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. Staring at his face, Asuna wanted to find traces of guilt. Sadly, she found none. Nobuyuki then turned back to her parents.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while, so why don't you come in and have a drink?"

"I think we can do that." Asuna followed her parents inside, contemplating her actions. Dinner not being ready yet gave her some time, would she go for it? Watching as her father and Nobuyuki discussed business, she opted to take her chance.

"Hey, Nobuyuki." She called out. He turned to face her. "I've always been curious about the place you work at. Do you think we have time to go and see it before dinner's ready?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," he said. "I don't really think so." Asuna was worried that he would shoot her down. Luckily, Asuna's played a damn good daddy's girl.

"Dad?" She asked, turning to her father and putting on her best puppy dog eyes. "Can we go see?" He made a face.

"Are you sure you want to do that, sweetheart?" He asked. "I would think after being trapped for so long that you'd not want to see any VR games ever again."

"It wasn't that traumatizing." She said. That was not that true, but she had to play it off like it was. "Besides, I think the whole process of keeping it running it really cool. What's that game they made called again? Elf something?" Of course she had to play dumb. She hide her own copy of the game at all times.

"Alfheim Online." Nobuyuki corrected.

"Yeah, that." Asuna agreed. "Please dad? We can do quick!" Her father hummed in thought before turning to Nobuyuki."

"Sugou, surely we can go for a quick tour of the facilities?" He asked. This question made Nobuyuki look uncomfortable.

"Uh..."

"I'm rather interested as well." Her mother chimed in. "Just a peek, huh?" Asuna suppressed her smile as her parents, for once, sided with her. Sighing in defeat, Nobuyuki nodded.

"Fine, just a quick tour."

* * *

_Kazuto: Look, if you find anything connecting him to the three hundred trapped players, please do not act rashly. Tell Kikouka-san. Don't go after him by yourself, or it may make it even harder to catch him. Okay?_

Asuna knew he was right, but the longer she read this text the less she wanted to cooperate with it. If she found anything, she wanted to outright accuse Nobuyuki of it. Perhaps if she found enough, she could do it right in front of her father and get him fired. Maybe even cancel the marriage! But no, Kazuto was right. She couldn't be dumb. Had to play it smart.

"Alright, we're here." Asuna looked up as they pulled into a building that had RECT Progress plastered on the front of it. As they entered the building and started going into rooms clearly only meant for employee's Asuna found herself looking at every corner they came across, scanning every single part of the offices, looking for anything that might lead her to what she was looking for.

Sadly, it appeared that if Nobuyuki was involved, he knew to keep it out of sight.

"And down there if the server room." He said, pointing down a hallway that lead to a shut door. "The machines in there make sure that thousands of ALO players stay connected at all times."

"When was the last time the servers went down, Sugou?" Asuna's father asked. Nobuyuki shrugged.

"Aside from maintenance?" He asked. "Couldn't tell you, sir. It's all very well kept together." Asuna's father laughed.

"As expected of you!" he said.

"It is all very impressive." Her mother agreed. "Right Asuna?" Despite how little she really cared for all of that, Asuna knew her constant scanning of the area made her look intrigued.

"Oh yeah." She agreed, still looking. "This is pretty cool. I wonder how different this is than Argus when they ran SAO."

"Well, we don't trap ALO players in." Nobuyuki said with a weak laugh.

"Aside from the three hundred trapped inside?" Asuna blurted out. She watched as her mother raised an eyebrow, and her father turned to her.

"Asuna, what did you say?" He asked. Asuna inwardly cursed herself and quickly thought up an excuse.

"What I meant was him keeping the three hundred people still trapped in SAO's servers alive." She said. "You know, making sure they don't get logged out and die."

"Ah, of course." Her father said, making Asuna breath a sigh of relief. She really needed to watch her tongue. "Shall we keep going, Sugou?"

"Of course, of course." After this, they continued to tour around the facility, from the servers to the developers offices to testing, but at every turn Asuna grew more and more frustrated with herself. Was her thinking Nobuyuki was involved just her being so fed up with this entire situation that she wanted him guilty to escape him? Perhaps so. Because the more and more she saw the less she felt anything was amiss. After the tour, they ended up in Nobuyuki's office.

"It all seems to be running well, Sugou." Her father said. "You run quite the tight ship around here."

"Thank you, sir." Nobuyuki replied. "Now, shall we head out to eat? It should be done now."

"Absolutely." Her mother said. "I'm starving." Asuna watched as her parents left the room, but she still sat in the seat she was i, deep in thought. What were they to do now? She'd seen nothing blatantly pointing to Nobuyuki as guilty, but how was she supposed to check anything more private around here?

"Asuna?" Asuna looked up to find Nobuyuki looking at her. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." She said. "Just zoned out." She quickly stood and made for the door, still pondering her next move.

"I told you I wasn't involved." Asuna's froze at this. "I'm trying to make this as clear as possible to you." She turned and looked over her shoulder at Nobuyuki, who was watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you think I forgot?" He asked. "That you excused me of trapping those three hundred souls?" He shook his head slowly. "I know the only reason you pushed to come here was because you wanted to find something, anything, here that would link me to being involved with it. But I assure you, I've done nothing wrong."

"...Right." Asuna muttered, turning back around. "Whatever. I guess I was wrong." With this, she speedily left the office and walked after her parents, head spinning.

_I need to be able to get back in here, without my parents or Nobuyuki around. But how exactly am I going to do that?_

* * *

_Kazuto: Look, if you find anything connecting him to the three hundred trapped players, please do not act rashly. Tell Kikouka-san. Don't go after him by yourself, or it may make it even harder to catch him. Okay?_

_Asuna: I will, don't worry. I'm going in now, wish me luck._

_Kazuto: Good luck_

Kazuto frowned and slowly put his phone back down. It had been half an hour, and Asuna had not said anything since she'd gone in. He was beyond nervous and jumpy at the moment, wondering jut what it was she might find in there.

"Onii-chan?" Kazuto turned and look at his open door, Sugu peering through it at him.

"Yeah?" He asked. "What's up?"

"I'll be in my room for the rest of the night, doing homework." She said. "So please don't disturb me, okay?" He nodded at this. Simple enough.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Have fun." Sugu nodded and shut the door behind her, and as she did Kazuto's phone began to vibrate. Turning, his heart skipped a beat as he noted Asuna was calling him. He grabbed for it and brought it up to his ear.

"Anything?" he asked quickly. Asuna growled.

_"Not a god damn thing."_ She hissed._ "At least not that I could see. I couldn't slip away to peer at anything without him or my parents around."_ This made Kazuto frown. So she hadn't been able to get away. _"I can't shake the feeling he's involved though."_

"Well, now what?" He asked, leaning back in his seat. "Are you going to try again, or what?"

_"I'm going to have to." _She replied. _"I have to go, okay? I snuck into the bathroom and everyone's waiting for me. We'll talk later." _Kirito sighed.

"Okay. See you later."

_"Yeah, bye." _With this, Asuna hung up. This left Kazuto alone with his thoughts. Asuna not being able to find anything put them right back at square one, which was still get to the top of Yggdrasil. How they were going to do that, he had no idea. This entire thing was still one big mystery.

"Well, no use in sitting her sulking about it." he said. "Might as well dive in and see if anything's going-!" Kirito paused as his phone began go off again, this time it was Orist who was calling him. Picking it up, Kazuto answered. "Yeah?" He asked.

_Kirito, you free tomorrow from noon to three?"_ He asked.

"Uh, I guess so." He answered. "Why?"

_"Just thought you'd want to be involved in defending Imp territory, what with the Salamanders moving towards it and all that." _Kazuto blinked at this.

"...Huh?" He asked.

_"Oh right, you don't know yet. Mortimer caught wind of Cyaz changing sides. There's an army en route to take Imp territory. They'll reach the border around noon tomorrow. So, you coming?"_

**So for any of you wondering, I totally forgot Asuna's dad was the CEO of RECT. So if that seemed shoehorned in, that's because it is. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


End file.
